The deal
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: El padre de Lucy se mete en un problema y ella se ve obligada a ayudarlo para no perder lo único que los mantiene unidos. Los Dragneel son una familia importante en el país y para desgracia de Lucy, ellos son el problema en el que se ha metido su padre. Igneel y Grandine Dragneel piensan en una solución para ambos y le hacen una propuesta a Lucy...
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**.  
**_Esta historia me pertenece,_** más bien a mi imaginación, pero es lo mismo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Jamás pensé en escribir un fic así, pero me puse a escribir y ¡Ta-da!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sinopsis:

_El padre de Lucy se mete en un problema y ella se ve obligada a ayudarlo para no perder lo único que los mantiene unidos. Los Dragneel son una familia importante en el país y para desgracia de Lucy ellos son el problema en el que se ha metido su padre. Igneel y Grandine Dragneel piensan en una solución para ambos y le hacen una propuesta a Lucy: Debe mudarse a casa de su hijo y vivir con él durante 8 meses. _  
_Con tal de recuperar lo que perdieron, ¿Lucy aceptara esa propuesta o perderá la oportunidad de cambiar su vida para siempre? _

* * *

**Obra registrada.  
Código: 1503203566285  
Licencia: Todos los derechos reservados  
© 2015 Safe Creative**

Prohibido el plagio, adaptaciones o publicaciones en paginas web ajenas a esta.

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_._**

* * *

Su padre era un estúpido. Ya le había advertido que no lo ayudaría nunca más, ni lo salvaría de nada, pero una vez más estaba ahí, solucionándole sus problemas.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el trato?- preguntaba un hombre rubio.

Realmente estúpido.

Los Heartfilia habían sido una familia importante en el país que tenía riquezas con convenios y acuerdos con familias poderosas, que en su tiempo había sido respetada por todos, pero todo eso había cambiado.

Su padre había comenzado introducirse en el mundo de en las apuestas y poco a poco fue perdiendo todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, nunca aprendía la lección.

Se encontraban en un restaurante de un hotel, demasiado lujoso para su gusto. Frente a ella tenía dos personas bien parecidas y a su lado estaba el causante de todos sus problemas.

Su padre había estado apostando y sin darse cuenta firmo un documento en el que accedía todas sus pertenencias incluyendo la mansión en donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Eso es lo que más le preocupaba.

Su padre se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y siendo víctima del pánico llamo a su hija, al contar lo que había hecho, ella no lo dudo y fue rápidamente al lugar. No dejaría por nada que tomaran control de sus pertenencias, no el lugar en donde descansaba su madre.

— El trato es el que está aquí, Jude.- Mencionó un hombre pelirrojo mostrando un papel que parecía ser un contrato.— Tu lo firmaste.

Y efectivamente era así, su firma estaba sobre el papel.

— Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- Imploraba la chica rubia.

— Lo siento, querida, pero soy un hombre de negocios y tu padre ha firmado este documento, debe cumplir con lo que está escrito.- aclaró el hombre, esa sería su última palabra.

Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo estaba desesperada, ese hombre era difícil.

Perdería el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Su padre se sentía de la misma manera, ahora si lo había arruinado todo.  
Si no solucionaba ese problema no solo perdería su hogar, sino también a su hija, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca y si él estuviera en su lugar, tampoco lo haría.

Tenía toda la razón en estar molesta, siempre lo ayudaba y aunque no lo aceptaba, dependía de ella. Ya era hora de que sentara cabeza y se diera cuenta de que toda su vida se estaba yendo al precipicio pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

La mujer que estaba sentada al lado del hombre pelirrojo miraba atentamente a la rubia, sabía que estaba desesperada pero conocía a su marido y cuando tomaba una decisión no se retractaba, y aunque sabia la respuesta que obtendría realmente quería ayudarla.

—Querida.- hablo la mujer sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre.

— Lucy…- Dudo un poco pero aun así lo dijo. — Lucy Heartfilia.

La mujer sonrió. — ¿Qué edad tienes, Lucy?

— Cumpliré diecinueve en dos meses.- Respondió sin pensar, sentía que podía confiar en esa mujer.

— Lucy, creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente.- Dijo la amable mujer. — Mi nombre es Grandine y él.- señalo al hombre a su lado. — Es mi esposo, Igneel Dragneel.

— Es un placer.- le estrecho la mano a ambos.— Pero, ¿no creen que es un poco tarde para presentarnos?

La mujer suprimió una sonrisa, esa chica era muy agradable. Igneel solo rió divertido, y aun mas porque sabía lo que planeaba su esposa.

Lucy los miraba confundida, sabía muy bien que con quien estaba tratando.

Ellos eran una de las familias más importantes del país en la actualidad. Le daba un poco de vergüenza el estar sentada frente a ellos casi rogando por anular este contrato, al fin y acabo, su familia también fue una de las más importantes y si su padre continuaba de esa manera, en poco tiempo serian nada y su apellido se iría al olvido.

Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar y no había nadie más que ella para hacerlo. Ya estaba cansada de sus estupideces.

— ¿Nos permiten un momento?- Pregunto Lucy tomando del brazo a su padre.

— Adelante.- Dijo Grandine.

Ambos observaron como Lucy y Jude se alejaban fuera del restaurante a unos pocos metros alejados.

El hotel en el que estaban tenía un casino. Ahí se encontraron con Jude mientras jugaba en la ruleta.  
Igneel decidió unirse al juego y su esposa solo se dedico a estar a su lado mirando el juego.

De ocho jugadores al final solo quedaron dos; Igneel y Jude.

Ambos estaban seguros que ganarían así que terminaron apostando una cosa de gran valor. Jude prácticamente no tenía nada más que la mansión, la última de las posesiones Heartfilia.  
La ruleta dio una última vuelta y como era de esperarse Jude fue el perdedor.

Su estado de embriaguez era notable, pero cada uno era responsable de sus actos e Igneel no iba a retractarse solo por su condición. Habían apostado como hombres y debían cumplir con su palabra.  
Igneel chaqueo sus dedos y uno de sus hombres había llegado con un contrato, como hombre de negocios siempre debía estar preparado. Jude firmo el contrato obviamente sin saber que era lo que firmaba.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta la mañana siguiente cuando encontró una copia del contrato en su habitación. Trato de hablar con Igneel pero no logró arreglar nada, así que llamó a su hija y ella se encargó de convencer a Igneel de tener una reunión en el restaurante del hotel, y es allí en donde estaban ahora.

— ¡No puedo creer lo que has hecho!- No le importaba si pensaba que era una loca, no iba a detenerse.- De todas las estupideces que has hecho, ¡esta es la más grande!

— Lo lamento, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo para que te tranquilices?- Se disculpó su padre.

— Lamentarlo no va arreglar nada, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esto?- A esas alturas ya estaba a punto de llorar.— Ahora si lo has echado todo a perder.

Él lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Los Dragneel eran poderosos y por más que intentará buscar una salida jamás la encontraría. También sabía que su hija se había dado cuenta de que ya no había manera de arreglar las cosas, pero aun así seguía tratando.

La pareja veía la discusión padre e hija desde su mesa. Ambos estaban desesperados, esa posesión era lo único que les quedaba de la persona más importante de su vida y ellos lo habían notado.

— Sé lo que estas pensando.- Dijo Igneel. — Te conozco muy bien.

Grandine le sonrió a su esposo. — ¿Y qué piensas?

—No creo que funcione.

—Yo creo que si lo hará, Lucy es simpática y tiene carácter.- Lo miro a los ojos. — Esta vez puede funcionar.

— Ya lo hemos intentado Grandine, él no va cambiar.- Igneel soltó un suspiro. — Debemos intentar otro método.

— No perdemos nada con intentarlo de nuevo, ya sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida.

— Esta es la quinta.- pensamientos dudosos llegaron a su cabeza, hacerlo una vez más sería algo complicado. — No lo sé…

— Por favor, por favor, presiento que esta vez sí funcionara.- rogó.

— Eso dijiste la última vez.- Dijo divertido. — De acuerdo, la quinta es la vencida.

Su esposa feliz le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento, ahora le dejaría a su esposo el trabajo, al menos ya había salvado a Lucy.

Igneel habló a uno de sus hombres y ordeno llamar a su abogado, arreglarían eso de una vez y tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Pasaron cinco minutos y después de que su furia pareció ser menor, Lucy y su padre volvieron a la mesa resignados, ya sabían el resultado. Lucy solo quería irse de ese lugar, no quería escuchar que ya no se podía hacer nada y perder lo único importante para ella.

— Señorita Heartfilia, mi abogado bajara en un momento.- Hablo el pelirrojo. — He pensado bien y le tengo una propuesta.

Tal vez había cambiado de opinión rogaba que así fuera. Tomo asiento y el abogado llegó uniéndose a ellos. El hombre abrió su maletín y dejo a la vista un par de papeles y un bolígrafo.

— Estoy dispuesto a romper el contrato que firmo su padre a cambio de una propuesta.- habló el mayor de la familia Dragneel.

Lucy se quedo pensativa ¿por qué cambio de opinión? Al menos podían llegar a un acuerdo y romper ese contrato.

—… ¿Cuál es la propuesta?- Pregunto un poco temerosa.

Igneel suspiro, esa sería su última oportunidad. Cuatro veces había hecho lo mismo y estaba por repetir lo mismo de siempre, incluso él comenzaba a cansarse de todo eso, pero todo era por su bien, solo cumplía con su parte de ser padre.

— Quiero que vivas con mi hijo durante ocho meses.

* * *

.

.

.

**Actualizaré pronto! El capitulo 2 ya está listo.**  
**Gracias por leer y espero me ayuden con fanfiction, porque sigo sin entender xD**

**Bye bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No tengo idea de cómo responder reviews pero gracias por dejarme uno *v*****  
****Y si, también publico esa historia en otro pag. de fics xD****  
****Sin más distracciones.****  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

* * *

— ¿Eh?- fue lo único que Lucy logró articular, sus sorpresivas palabras la golpearon directamente.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Vivir con su hijo? Esas preguntas es lo único que pasaban por su cabeza. Cuando dijo propuesta, imaginaba que sería algo sobre dinero, no que tuviera que ver con su primogénito.

Se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Vivir… con su hijo?-pregunto anonada. — Supongo que estamos hablando de un niño, ¿verdad? ¿Quieren que sea su niñera?

— Supongo que podría decirse que serias como una niñera, pero no de un niño.- respondió incomodo.

Aunque ya sabía la respuesta no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta tonta. — ¿Una… niña?

Grandine evito reír, la chica era graciosa, aunque sabía que estaba hablando muy enserio.

Igneel sonrió. —Me temo que ese no es el caso, señorita Heartfilia.

Lucy cerró los ojos y suspiro, nada estaba saliendo a su favor. — ¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?

— Diecinueve.- respondió la mujer. — Te mostraría una fotografía de él, pero olvide mi celular en la habitación.

Lucy quiso sonreír por cortesía pero no consiguió hacerlo. Estaba demasiado aturdida que no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, ni siquiera sonreír.

Necesitaba un momento para comprender todo eso.

Quería ponerse de pie y salir a tomar aire, pero no era el momento, debía mostrarse fuerte aunque su cuerpo parecía demostrar lo contrario.

¿Cómo podría aceptar algo así?

Corrección: Debía aceptarlo o perdería el último recuerdo de su madre.

— Sé que es un tanto difícil de asimilar.- habló Grandine. — Pero no te estamos obligando a hacerlo.

_¿No me están obligando?_ pensó incrédula, prácticamente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que aceptar o perdería.

— ¿No hay algo más que podamos hacer para cancelar el contrato?- Preguntó Lucy.

— Lo lamento.- Dijó el pelirrojo.- Pero esa es mi última palabra.

Lo sabía. Por más que lo intentara el resultado no iba a cambiar. Estaba compitiendo con la principal cabeza líder de los Dragneel, un gran y respetado hombre de negocios. Ese era su campo de batalla y Lucy era como una mosca en su visión, podría aplastarla en cualquier momento y no podría ganarle aunque quisiera.

Grandine observaba atentamente a Lucy. Ella no era como las demás y eso era notable.

Las chicas anteriores habían aceptado solo con saber que tratarían con un Dragneel, pero a Lucy eso no la intimido, ni tampoco capto su atención.

A las otras les importaba el dinero y la categoría social, pero Lucy se veía más preocupada por recuperar lo que había perdido. Ella era diferente.

Grandine giró su cabeza para mirar a su esposo y este también hizo lo mismo, ambos tenían las mismas intensiones, no iban a dejarla escapar.

— No tienes que decidir en este momento, cariño.- Grandine sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

— Solo necesito un momento.- respondió la chica tratando de mantener el ritmo de la conversación.

— Toma el tiempo que necesites.

Lucy tomo un sorbo de agua. Sus instintos le decían que no era una buena idea y que huyera de allí, pero su mente le decía que no.

No tenía otra opción.

Sabía que tenía que aceptar, debía hacerlo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

Siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas y cuando tomaba una decisión no dudaba, pero en ese momento tenía tantas dudas que no sabía que le sucedía. Algo dentro de ella le decía que algo diferente la esperaba, aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo y eso, más la inquietaba. Era la mansión Heartfilia la que estaba en juego, tenía que aceptar si o si.

Cerró los ojos, suspiro y levanto la mirada para ver a esas dos personas dementes, si, dementes.

— Yo… Yo…- titubeó y tragó nerviosamente.

— Creo que sería mejor si lo pensaras un poco más.- propuso Igneel.— Es imprudente de nuestra parte hacerte tomar una decisión de inmediato, ¿Qué te parece si lo piensas mejor y mañana nos reunimos de nuevo para conversar?

Si lo pensaba mejor perdería tiempo, también podrían cambiar de opinión y lo perdería todo, lo único que le quedaba.

Tomó aire y exhalo lentamente. — No, no. Estoy bien.

— ¿Tomaste una decisión?

— Si, yo…- trago saliva, se estaba metiendo en algo grande. Una vez dentro no podía escapar, pero era su única alternativa. La habían acorralado. Respiro hondo y apretó los ojos. —…Acepto su propuesta.- jamás se había sentido tan inquieta en toda su vida. — Creo que no tengo otra opción.

Grandine sonrió, se sentía feliz y a la vez culpable, pero no mentía al decir que estaban desesperados. Lucy era su última esperanza.

—¡Excelente!- exclamó el hombre. — ¿Qué tal si procedemos con el contrato?.- Igneel miro a su abogado y este asintió.

Por supuesto que tenía que haber un contrato de por medio, era con los Dragneel con quien estaba tratando. Salía de un problema y entraba a otro.

Aun no podía creerlo, todo era culpa de su padre, ella cargaría con todo el peso del problema y el saldría libre de eso. Estaba furiosa, pero al menos la mansión Heartfilia estaba a salvo.

—Señorita Heartfilia.- Igneel la llamó y ella alzó la mirada. — Actualmente, ¿estudias o trabajas?

_¿Por qué necesitaba saber eso?_

— Ambas, señor.- Respondió y el hombre la miró perplejo. — Como puede observar tenemos algunos problemas.- Dijo refiriéndose a su padre.

Igneel asintió. — Ya veo, y puedo preguntar, ¿En qué universidad estudias?

— Mermeid Heels.- volvió a responder.— Es solo para chicas.

— Lo sé, aunque no es una universidad muy importante tiene su prestigio.- admitió.— Y también se que sus colegiaturas no son muy económicas, ¿Te pagas los estudios tu misma?

Aunque así lo suponía el pelirrojo. Por lo que podía notar, el padre de Lucy no se preocupaba por ella o al menos esa impresión le daba, porque desde que comenzaron a hablar sobre el acuerdo no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, ni siquiera para defenderla.

— No, mis tíos me ayudan con las colegiaturas.- Igneel la observo dudoso. — La familia Lobster.

— Y supongo que vives con ellos.

— Sí, bueno… vivía.- después de todo eso, su vida ya no sería la misma.

Igneel suspiró aliviado. Al menos tenía a alguien que la apoyaba y más si eran los Lobster. No eran una familia muy adinerada, pero eran muy conocidos en los negocios, ¿Cómo podría Jude dejarla sola?

— Señorita Heartfilia…

— Por favor dígame Lucy.

Igneel sonrió. — Lucy.- la chica también sonrió.— Estoy dispuesto a permitir que ingreses a Fairy Tail.

La sonrisa de la chica se borró de inmediato, era imposible ocultar su sorpresa.

Fairy Tail era la universidad más importante del país y también la más costosa. Solo los hijos de grandes empresarios o personas importantes podían ingresar allí, si su padre no lo hubiera perdido todo en apuestas, ella habría podido ingresar a la universidad de sus sueños.

— Pero… Fairy Tail es muy costosa, yo no podría pagarla.- admitió rápidamente.

— No es necesario que lo hagas, Lucy.- Dijo Igneel.- Yo pagare por ello.

Lucy seguía sorprendida, ya no sabía quién ayudaba a quien.

— Por favor no lo haga, lo menos que quiero es causarles molestias.

— No es ninguna molestia, Lucy. Eres tú la que nos ayudara en esto.

_¿Ayudar?_ Pensaba la rubia _¿Qué clase de hijo tienen? ¿Un psicópata? ¿Un maniático?_  
Lo quisiera o no, eso comenzaba a dar miedo. Estaba siendo una tonta, ¿Cómo podría aceptar? Apenas los conocía.

— Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.- Dijo Lucy.— No me han hablado sobre su hijo, ¿En que podría ayudarlo?- _¿Y por qué yo? _Pensó en sus adentros.

Grandine se dio cuenta de que dudaba y tenía que convencerla de una u otra manera.

— Se que todo esto es una locura y sé que te estamos pidiendo demasiado al aceptar esto, pero estamos desesperados. El no está loco, ni es un asesino.- Justo lo que Lucy pensaba. — Es una buena persona, solo necesita la ayuda de una mujer y presiento que tú eres la indicada para eso, Lucy.

La rubia estaba aun más confundida. Ellos no parecían malas personas y por alguna razón confió en sus palabras.

— Lo lamento, Lucy.- Hablo Igneel.— Pero es todo lo que podemos decirte por el momento. Debes esperar para verlo por ti misma.

Demasiado sospechoso, todo era tan misterioso. Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, ahora era su turno de hablar.

— El contrato solo durará ocho meses, ¿cierto?.- Igneel asintió. — Y si lo que sea que tengo que hacer no funciona…- a pesar de todo, aun tenía que cuidarse por sí misma y si una oportunidad así se presentaba, no iba a desperdiciarla. — ¿Aun seguirán costeando mis estudios en Fairy Tail?

Hubo un pequeño silencio y después Igneel echo a reír.

Esa chica no solo era linda también era inteligente, tal vez su esposa tenía razón, eso podría funcionar.

Lucy se sentía demasiado avergonzada, no quería parecer interesada, pero era Fairy Tail. Si se graduaba de ese lugar podría conseguir trabajo en cualquier parte solo por haber sido parte de esa prestigiosa universidad.

— Por supuesto que si.- El pelirrojo se dirigió a su abogado. — ¿Estas anotando todo esto?

— Sí, señor.

Igneel se volvió a Lucy. — También olvide mencionar, todos tus gastos estarán pagados, lo que sea que quieras solo pídelo.- le sonrió. — Todo será cortesía mía.

Al escuchar esto, Jude se ahoga mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua y Lucy casi cae de su asiento. Era demasiado, podría ser el sueño de cada chica o persona, pero ella no se sentía de esa manera. Eran ellos los que la ayudaban a ella, no al revés.

— Entonces, ¿Es todo? ¿No quisieras agregar algo más?- pregunto Igneel.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. No podía hablar, aun seguía sorprendida aunque maldecía a su padre mentalmente. ¿Por qué no la estaba ayudando? Ella seria la que cargaría con todo eso y el saldría libre de ataduras.

— Bien, ¿Lo tienes listo?.- pregunto a su abogado.

El abogado asintió y después de revisar hasta el último detalle, le dio el contrato a Lucy para que lo leyera. Ella lo tomó temerosa y se dispuso a leerlo. Jude se ofreció a leerlo, pero ella se negó, no confiaba lo suficiente en su padre. Aunque en su tiempo fue un gran hombre de negocios, en ese momento ya no era nada.  
Leyó hasta la última palabra y cuando confirmo que no había ninguna anomalía o truco, se lo devolvió a Igneel.

El hombre también lo leyó y cuando termino hablo.

— ¿Es todo? ¿Estás segura de no querer agregar nada más?

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces procedamos y terminemos con esto.

Su abogado le ofreció un bolígrafo y firmo el contrato sin pensarlo. Después de terminar le ofreció el bolígrafo a Lucy.

Al firmar eso el pacto estaría sellado y no habría vuelta atrás. Ya había llegado tan lejos, tenía que hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tomó aire y suspiró lentamente. Sujetó bien el bolígrafo, coloco la punta en el papel y firmó el contrato.

* * *

.

.

.

**Capitulo tres, listo para leer.**  
**Presionen *Next***

* * *

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**.**_

* * *

Lo había hecho, ahora no podría retractarse.

— ¡Excelente!- exclamo Igneel.- Les diría que brindemos, pero tengo una reunión a las once.

Aun eran las diez de la mañana. El único momento en el que podía reunirse con los Dragneel era durante el almuerzo, pero jamás espero que esa reunión tuviera un cambio tan radical.

— Debemos irnos.- dijo Igneel mientras se ponía de pie junto a su esposa. — Enviaré a mi personal a las cuatro, asegúrate de tener todo listo.

— ¿Esta tarde?- preguntó Lucy poniéndose de pie rápidamente. — ¿Me mudare esta misma tarde?

— ¿Hay algún problema?

¿Problema? No solo había uno, había demasiados y aun tenía que asimilar todo eso. Ya no tenía el derecho de protestar, el contrato ponía todo en su contra. Suspiro y sonrió.

— A las cuatro está bien.

— Perfecto.-Tomó a su esposa cariñosamente del brazo. — Te veremos esta tarde, Lucy.

Grandine se detuvo antes de ir con su esposo y miró a Lucy. Era la primera vez que veía a una de las chicas del contrato tan nerviosa.

— No te preocupes tanto por ello, Lucy. Todo esto resultara ser bueno para ti, tengo un buen presentimiento, confía en mí.

Lucy sonrió y observó como ambos junto con el abogado salían del restaurante.

—Supongo que esto es algo bueno para ti.- mencionó Jude.

Hasta ahora se dignaba a hablar y lo menos que Lucy quería era escuchar su voz.

Estaba furiosa.

Se acerco a él para así mirarlo de cerca, eso había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Esta fue la última vez que hice algo por ti.- apretó los dientes y se giró para salir sin mirar atrás.

Jude se quedo sentado en su lugar sin moverse, después de eso, lo había perdido todo.

Lucy salió del hotel, pidió un taxi y se dirigió a casa, tenía maletas que hacer. Quería golpear todo a su paso pero no lo hizo, si lo hacía tendría que pagar por los daños.

—¿Podría encender la radio, por favor?- pregunto al conductor.

—Sí, señorita.- Y encendió la radio.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, era demasiado.

Todo había comenzado por recuperar lo que el tonto de su padre había perdido y había terminado en un acuerdo en donde tenía que mudarse a casa de un chico de diecinueve.

Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y miró el cielo.

Cuando era pequeña había tratado de cortar algunas flores del jardín para su madre, pero el día en que decidió hacerlo comenzó a llover y fue imposible salir hasta el día siguiente. Había estado tan triste y su madre la consoló, le dijo que las cosas jamás salen como las planeas y ahora le daba la razón.

Esa era la historia de su vida.

Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Lo que había hecho ya no podía deshacerse, sabía muy bien en donde y con quien se había metido. Había firmado un contrato y debía cumplir con su palabra, no solo por su bien, sino también por su apellido.

Debía mantenerlo en alto aunque ya no fuera tan importante como antes. No se había doblegado cuando perdieron todas las acciones Heartfilia y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

—Señorita.- Lucy abrió los ojos.— Hemos llegamos.

Miró por la ventana y observó la casa frente a sus ojos, no era tan glamurosa pero si acogedora y muy bien vista. Efectivamente habían llegado.

Tomó dinero de su bolso y pagó el viaje. — Gracias.

—Que tenga buen día.- respondió el hombre y se alejo en su vehículo.

Lucy miró la casa y se dirigió hacia ahí. Saco una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

Sus tíos probablemente no estarían en casa, pero su prima debía encontrarse allí.  
Entró haciendo el menor ruido posible aunque fue en vano.

— ¿Lucy?- se escuchó una voz desde el segundo piso. — ¿Eres tú?

La rubia intentó hacer una broma pero no estaba de ánimos.

—Si, soy yo.

Una chica aparentemente de la misma edad de Lucy, con cabellos rubios y ojos azules dejo ver su figura por las escaleras.

—Te he dicho que no entres así, me asusta cada vez que haces eso. Podría ser otra persona.

— ¿Quién mas podría ser? Aparte de tus padres y de mí, no creo que entre nadie.

— No lo sé, un ladrón, ¿quizás?- bromeó. — O tal vez alguien que quiera corromper mi inocente cuerpo.

Lucy rió. — Más corrompido no puede ser.

— Shh.- la chica bajó hasta donde estaba Lucy y colocó la mano en su boca silenciándola rápidamente. — ¿Qué tal si te escuchan?

— No hay nadie, Michelle.

Michelle suspiró. —Menos mal, nunca se cuando se van.- admitió refiriéndose a sus padres.

Lucy subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Esa era su habitación desde hace un año.

No quería seguir en la misma casa de su padre y decidió salir de aquel lugar.

Trato de vivir por su cuenta, pero el dinero no era suficiente, así que sus tíos le ofrecieron ayuda y aunque intentó negarse, termino aceptando. No quería ser una carga, así que consiguió un empleo para ayudar con los gastos.  
También lo hacía para pagar la universidad, aunque sus tíos también la ayudaban en eso.

Después de que su padre se metiera en las apuestas, había perdido demasiado dinero y no podría ayudar a pagar la universidad; si, ayudar. Ella prácticamente se había pagado los estudios.

Michelle siguió a Lucy a su dormitorio y observo cómo se dirigía al armario para sacar una valija.

— ¿Te iras de viaje?.- Pregunto divertida.

— No.- negó de inmediato. — Me mudaré.

La sonrisa de Michelle se borró de su rostro. — ¿Qué?

— Ya lo escuchaste me mudaré.- miró a su prima la cual lucía más que sorprendida. — Me iré esta misma tarde.

— Estás completamente demente, tú no irás a ninguna parte.

— No tengo otra opción.

Michelle observo a Lucy detenidamente y entendió que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Tiene que ver con el tío Jude?.- preguntó Michelle y el rostro afligido de Lucy le dio la razón. — ¿Y ahora que fue lo que hizo?

Lucy se dejo caer sobre la cama. —Sus apuestas, ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?

— Él nunca va cambiar.- se apoyo sobre la pared. — Pero, ¿Por eso tienes que irte? ¿Vas a regresar con él?

— Ni loca, no después de lo que hizo.

— ¿Es muy grave?

Lucy miró a Michelle, aun seguía sobre la cama. Soltó un suspiro largo y colocó las manos sobre su rostro mostrando frustración.

— Vamos, no me dejes así, me estas preocupando.

Lucy se aparto las manos del rostro y miro hacia la nada. — Firme un contrato.

Michelle se quedo pensativa, los contratos no eran buena señal. Era obligarte a cumplir con lo establecido, sus padres se lo habían enseñado desde que era pequeña, debía ser muy cuidadosa en ese tipo de situaciones.

— ¿Con quién?

Lucy se reincorporó y se quedo sentada mirando a su prima. La familia con quien trataba era algo muy serio.

— Los Dragneel.

Michelle abrió los ojos en sorpresa y contuvo el aliento. Con su reacción, Lucy entendió la magnitud del lio en el que se había metido.

— ¿En que estaba pensando tu padre? ¡No! ¿En que estabas pensando _tú_? No debiste meterte en eso.

— Tenía que hacerlo Michelle, apostó la mansión. Lo único que me queda de mi madre.

Michelle contuvo su furia. Se acerco a hacia Lucy y la abrazo, sabía que pasaba por un mal momento, ella debía ser la más preocupada por la situación.

— No puedo creer que el tío Jude haya hecho eso.

— Créelo porque lo hizo.- Lucy se separo de Michelle. — No pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra después de esto.

— Y yo espero que no lo hagas.- ya había hecho demasiadas estupideces, aunque era su padre, él mismo se había ganado su soledad. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo?

Lucy sonrió al pensar ante la ridícula idea. —Tengo que vivir con su hijo por ocho meses.

Michelle frunció el ceño. — ¿Y qué edad tiene su hijo?

La rubia suspiro, era increíble que a pesar de su edad, sus padres aun tuvieran que arreglar las cosas por él.

— En un problemático chico de diecinueve.- respondió resignada.

Los labios de Michelle se curvaron en una sonrisa, Lucy sabía lo que estaba pensando.

— ¡Oh vamos!- exclamó restándole importancia. — No es tan malo y yo preocupándome por nada.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste que dije problemático?- pregunto irónica.

— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que es un Dragneel?.- respondió Michelle.— Vamos, prima ¡Despierta! Es un Dragneel por lo que asumo que estará guapísimo.

— ¿Y tu como lo sabes? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

— Eso es cierto.- admitió la chica.— Pero los Dragneel son bien parecidos y nada horrendos, por lo que puedes estar tranquila.

Lucy sonrió divertida, las ideas de Michelle eran dementes, pero acertadas. Igneel y Grandine tenían una gran presencia y ambos eran atractivos, sus hijos debían ser una obra de arte.

— Esa no es mi mayor preocupación, ¿Qué es lo que haré para vivir ocho meses con él?

— Ya te acostumbraras.- movió una de sus manos restándole importancia.

—No estás ayudando.- Lucy suspiró.- Olvídalo, ¿Tienes alguna valija que puedas prestarme? Vendrán a buscarme a las cuatro.

— Por supuesto que sí, linda, ya vuelvo.

Lucy volvió a sonreír divertida, su prima siempre conseguía levantar sus ánimos.

Michelle salió de la habitación de Lucy para dirigirse al suyo y buscar la valija. Michelle ya había convivido con los Dragneel en las fiestas de negocios a las que sus padres asistían, por eso se veía tan tranquila al respecto, aunque no conocía al hijo mayor de los Dragneel, pero debía ser igual de amable que sus padres.

Regresó con dos valijas y las coloco sobre la cama.

— Deberías dejar de preocuparte.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo.- Lucy se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario.— Ah y no te he dicho.- se giró para mirarla.— Ellos me pagarán los estudios en Fairy Tail.

La chica jadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Estás bromeando?.- Lucy negó divertida por la reacción de Michelle.— Es perfecto.

— Esa parte si.- dijo la rubia riendo.

— Era tu sueño ir a esa universidad y aunque sé que no te estás tomando esta situación bien, deberías verlo como una oportunidad para ti.- Michelle la miro. — Siempre has salido adelante, puedes hacer esto.

Lucy sonrió. Era lindo tener a alguien apoyándola a su lado después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Vamos, te ayudo a empacar.

Pasaron las horas y la habitación era un desastre. Lucy no sabía si tenía que llevar su cama, pero Michelle le dijo que tal vez eso no sería muy buena idea, ¿En dónde diablos la meterían?

Las manecillas del reloj marco las cuatro y por fin terminaron.

Una camioneta negra se detuvo frente a casa de los Lobster y tocó la bocina llamando por la chica.

Lucy escuchó y entendió rápidamente que ya habían llegado por ella. Michelle la ayudo a bajar las maletas, casi tropiezan en las escaleras, pero lograron salir sanas y salvas hasta el lugar.

Un hombre bajó de la camioneta, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las dos chicas.

— ¿Lucy Heartfilia?- pregunto para identificar a la indicada.

— Soy yo.- respondió la rubia. — En un minuto estaré lista.- el hombre asintió y tomó las maletas.

Los Dragneel eran de temer. No les había dado su dirección, pero recordó que ellos conocían a sus tíos así que debían saber perfectamente en donde vivían.

— Es hora.- Lucy miro a Michelle evitando llorar, estaba un poco asustada.

—No te pongas así, no te irás para siempre. Iré a visitarte cuando tengas la situación controlada.- dijo también con lágrimas en los ojos. Deseaba poder ayudarla, nunca tenía la oportunidad de tener tranquilidad en su vida y cuando por fin todo estaba saliendo bien, ocurría eso.

— También podrías entrar a Fairy Tail.- invitó la rubia.

Sabía que sus tíos podrían pagarla, tenía el dinero para entrar a Fairy Tail, pero se había decidido por Mermaid Heels.

Michelle arrugó la nariz. —No, gracias. No soportaría estar en lugar lleno de pretenciosos.- hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Lucy rió. — Debo irme.

— Lo sé.- frunció los labios y la abrazó. — Iré a visitarte pronto, no te dejaré sola.

Lucy se separó de ella, la miró por última vez y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la camioneta.

Vio como Michelle se despedía con una de sus manos, Lucy quiso hacer lo mismo pero los vidrios tenían un color oscuro y sabría que no podría verla. Uno de los hombres encendió el auto y se dirigió a su destino.

Después de dos horas aun no llegaban al lugar, ¿Qué tan lejos vivía ese loco?

Se acercó hacia a la ventana del auto y se dio cuenta que estaban en el centro de la ciudad. Después de varios minutos, la camioneta se detuvo frente a un edificio enorme.  
_  
_Trataba de mantener su boca bajo control, pero la sorpresa estaba ganando. Hacía mucho que no pisaba el suelo de lugares tan lujosos.

El conductor bajo de la camioneta y abrió la puerta a Lucy. Ella salió y observó como otros dos hombres trajeados se acercaban a ayudar con las maletas.

Uno de los hombres les ordenó hacia dónde dirigirse y así entraron al edificio. Parecía como un hotel pero más pequeño. Vio como los hombres se dirigían el ascensor y ella los siguió. Marcaron el piso veinticuatro y registraron un código, al parecer era la contraseña del apartamento.

No había estado en un lugar así desde hace mucho tiempo. Después de unos segundos el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos personas en la sala principal.

Los hombres dejaron las maletas y se retiraron rápidamente, sabían sus órdenes perfectamente.

Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia Igneel y Grandine mientras miraba el lugar. Todos los muros tenían un color blanco brillante y había muebles de color negro con una pantalla plasma al fondo. Había una cubierta a unos pocos pasos de la sala y justo después de la cubierta estaba la cocina, suponía que ahí era donde comía. Había un pequeño comedor y en frente de a él, se encontraban las escaleras.

Lucy veía sorprendida por el lugar, pero mientras observaba a su alrededor, no se encontró con ningún chico.

— Ya no debe tardar.- mencionó Grandine. Era como si viera a través de su mente. — Estará aquí en poco tiempo.

Lucy asintió pero no podía estar tranquila. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

— ¿Puedo usar el baño?

— Claro, cariño.- Grandine señalo bajo las escaleras.— En esa puerta blanca está el baño.

— Gracias.- agradeció y se dirigió hacia allí.

Igneel espero a que entrará al baño y aprovecho para hablar.

— Él va a molestarse con nosotros por esto.

— Él siempre está molesto con nosotros, no le veo la diferencia.- dijo su esposa.— Solo espero y esta vez sí funcione.

Escucharon que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y giraron para mirar de quien se trataba. Al fin había llegado.

.

.

.

.

Lucy se encontraba frente al espejo. Había estado buscando una ventana para huir pero estaban en el piso veinticuatro y saltar desde ahí no era buena idea. No debía retractarse, tenía todo listo, no podía echarse para atrás.  
Suspiro y se preparó para salir cuando una voz la detuvo.

— _¿De quién son todas estas valijas? ¿Se van a mudar conmigo?-_ pregunto una voz desconocida.

—_No, son de tu nueva invitada_.- esa voz si la reconocía, era Igneel.

La primera voz que escucho era varonil y atractiva y a su vez ronca y delicada. Tal vez sería como Michelle había predicho, de todas formas tenía que salir, no podía estar encerrada en el baño por siempre. Dirigió su mano al pestillo y abrió la puerta.

El chico frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su padre, en el momento que dijo invitada sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Pensaba que con la última chica ya había acabado con todo eso, pero se equivoco. Solo tenía que hacer lo mismo que hizo con las otras, deshacerse de la nueva, eso no debía ser tan difícil, ya lo había hecho cuatro veces.

Lucy salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala.

En el lugar estaban ambas personas responsables del contrato y frente a ellos se encontraba una figura desconocida. Estaba de espaldas hacia ella, por lo que no podía mirar su rostro, aunque no era necesario para notar lo atractivo que era.

Sus cabellos tenían un color rosa, su espalda era lo suficientemente ancha y masculina, además de su cuerpo marcado por esos músculos que se reflejaban bajo su ropa. Su aspecto era muy varonil.

El chico escuchó unos pasos detrás de su cuerpo y giró la cabeza para observar al culpable.

Una chica de cabellos rubios se acercaba a ellos.

Parecía asustada y temerosa, no tenía esa estúpida y falsa sonrisa como las demás, y por alguna razón, eso lo molesto.

Cuando estuvieron de frente, Lucy lo estudió atentamente. Era realmente atractivo, Michelle tenía razón. Sus ojos color jade contrastaban en su rostro y eso lo hacían lucir aun más cautivador, todo su cuerpo gritaba tentación, tal vez vivir con él no sería tan malo.

El chico la observó, acostumbraba a mirar a las chicas de esa manera, así las atraía en un segundo. Fijó su mirada en cada detalle, sus ojos color chocolate, sus labios rosas y así bajo su mirada hasta ver el último detalle de su piel.

Tenía muy buen cuerpo no lo iba a negar. Podría divertirse antes de deshacerse de ella.

Lucy se sintió intimidada y hechizada ante la mirada del chico, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Tal vez eran los nervios.

El chico sonrió levemente y Lucy se sintió aun más nerviosa, su fascinante presencia era perturbadora.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de Lucy. La rubia sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían, no podía hablar solo se quedo inmóvil en su lugar. El chico estaba a centímetros de su rostro y logró sentir su aliento a menta y el aroma de su perfume masculino.

—Así que...- su seductora voz llegó a cada rincón de su cuerpo. — ¿Tú serás mi nuevo juguete?

Y así, todos los colores del rostro de Lucy desaparecieron.

— ¡Natsu!- Chilló su madre.

Natsu se escabulló riendo hacia la nevera y extrajo una botella de agua para beberla.

Todo lo que Lucy había sentido hace un momento se habían esfumado, él sabía el efecto que había tenido en ella y se burlo de ello.

Estaba tan molesta como lo estaba con Jude.

Esa no solo sería una larga noche sino esos ocho meses que pasaría con el serian un infierno y eso, no iba a quedarse así.

* * *

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado.**  
**Actualizare el miercoles!**  
**Bye bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Como están? Capitulo 4 listo para leer.**  
**Espero les guste**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**.**_

* * *

Grandine fue tras su hijo.

— ¿Qué clase de modales son esos, Natsu?

El chico termino de beber agua y prosiguió a hablar. — Es mi manera de dar la bienvenida, madre.- sonrió irónico.

Lucy aun seguía en su lugar, ¿En verdad había dicho eso? ¿Había escuchado bien? Nadie jamás le había hablado de esa manera, ella no era su juguete, ni lo seria.

Se sentía humillada, el chico le había atraido como nunca nadie lo había hecho, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa como hace unos momentos, pero él se había encargado de arruinarlo todo.

Seria demasiado difícil soportarlo por ocho meses.

Ahora entendía porque Igneel y Grandine no le habían dicho nada sobre él. Tal vez pensaban que si conocía su naturaleza jamás aceptaría, por eso habían metido la mansión Heartfilia en ese acuerdo. Fue muy inteligente de su parte.

—Natsu, ven aquí en este momento.- ordenó su padre.

Se veía molesto, pero nada sorprendido, sabía perfectamente cómo se comportaba su hijo.  
El chico dejo de sonreír y se acerco de nuevo a la sala principal para encontrarse con su padre.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá para mejor comodidad.— No pidas que me disculpe porque eso jamás va a suceder.- mencionó arrogante.

Era increíble su comportamiento, Lucy jamás en su vida había conocido una persona así.

—Ayuda a Lucy con su equipaje y muéstrale su habitación.- dijo Igneel con voz demandante, podía ser aterrador cuando se molestaba.

—Pero…

—Los esperaremos aquí, ahora ayuda a Lucy con su equipaje.- demandó y Natsu lo miró molesto.- No pienso volver a repetirlo.

Igneel se veía más que furioso.

Su actitud no era una novedad, ya se había comportado así antes. Una de las formas de echar a todas las ''niñeras'' que habían conseguido sus padres era tratarlas mal desde el inicio, pero su padre se veía más molesto que las veces anteriores, aunque él no era el único molesto en esa habitación.

El día que había comenzado perfecto se había ido al carajo, había planeado pasar el fin de semana disfrutando el cuerpo de alguna chica, pero esto le había arruinado todos sus planes, aunque aún tenía a esa rubia.

Se puso de pie y se acerco al equipaje de Lucy. Eran tres maletas repletas de su ropa y pertenencias. Natsu tomó dos maletas y posó su mirada en Lucy que aún seguía sin decir una palabra, solo lo miraba.  
Entendía que su rostro y cuerpo eran lo que mejor que había visto, siempre era así, pero no iba a dejar que lo mirara de esa manera, porque no lo hacía por su atractivo, solo lo miraba como si fuera lo más arrogante y molesto del mundo.

Había caído a sus pies al inicio y parecía estar perdiendo el efecto.

Demasiado molesto, esa rubia seria un dolor en el culo.

—No pienses que llevare todo por ti.- aclaró y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

Lucy bufó y tomo la valija restante. Solo consiguió una sonrisa avergonzada por parte de Grandine, Igneel ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara. Estaban demasiado avergonzados por obligarla a hacer algo así.

La rubia siguió a Natsu y observo que este se había detenido en las escaleras. Natsu hizo un ademán con la cabeza indicando que subiera primero, ella lo miro confundida, ¿comenzaría a comportarse como un caballero después de lo que había dicho?

Si claro, como si eso fuera posible.

Trato de no prestar atención a ese gesto y paso por su lado, para así subir primero.

Desde las escaleras sus padres no podrían verlos. Era un poco extraño que un apartamento fuera de dos pisos pero conociendo a los Dragneel, todo era posible, además de que era enorme.

Natsu la miraba o más bien su trasero, llevaba un pantalón no tan ajustado, pero marcaba estupendamente sus curvas. La chica estaba buena.

Lucy apenas podía con la valija, le había dejado la más pesada. Natsu notó como subía con dificultad por el peso de la valija y sonrió, era muy fácil tomarle el pelo.

Lanzó levemente las piernas de Lucy con una de las valijas haciendo que tropezara. Hubiera caído si no se hubiera sujetado de los barandales.

Natsu soltó una pequeña risa. — Lo siento.- sus disculpas no eran honestas, eso era obvio. — Se cayó de mis manos.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada de odio, lo había hecho a propósito.

— Estas comportándote como un niño.- escupió molesta.

Natsu dejo de reír y su carácter irritante se hizo evidente. Tomó las valija que con la que había tropezado Lucy y paso por su lado. Estaba convencida de que lo había hecho enfadar, pero ella había dicho la verdad, no era como si también le agradara la situación.

A decir verdad, no estaba para nada feliz.

Subió el último escalón y notó como Natsu giraba a mano izquierda, así que lo siguió.  
Ambos entraron a la habitación y Natsu arrojó sus valijas al suelo sin importarle una mierda lo que sucediera con sus pertenencias, eso enfureció a Lucy.

—Oye.- reclamó. — Odio esto tanto como tú, pero no es para que te comportes como un imbécil.

Natsu alzó una ceja. — ¿Imbécil?- pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica, no podía creer que una simple chica le hablara de esa manera. — Si no te gusta esto aun puedes irte, estas a tiempo.

— Firme un contrato, Dragneel, no voy a irme de aquí.

Y así comenzaba su primera discusión.

El chico se quedo pensativo un momento, debía haber algo que pudiera usar en su contra.

— ¿Cuánto te pagaron?

— ¿Qué?- pregunto indignada.

Bingo.

— ¿O acaso te ofrecieron otra cosa? Eres una mujer, deberías avergonzarte por venderte de esa manera.

Lucy sentía que su sangre hervía, debía tener paciencia pero la estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

— No eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera.

— Ni tu tampoco lo eres.- respondió venenoso. — Recuerda que es mi dinero lo que te tiene aquí.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco. Lucy inhalo y exhalo lentamente, debía mantener la calma y no decir malas palabras, no cuando los Dragneel estaban en el apartamento.

— Tu dinero me importa un comino.- dijo evitando alzar la voz, más de lo que ya lo había hecho.— Y además es el dinero de tu padre.

—Si el dinero no te importa, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Espero a que respondiera pero no hubo respuesta, ¿Cómo responder algo que ni ella misma sabia? — Solo vete de una vez y terminemos con esto, se nota a kilómetros que odias esto. Yo no te quiero aquí y tú no quieres estar aquí, ¿Para qué complicar las cosas?

— Hice un acuerdo con tus padres y pienso cumplirlo, no voy a irme.

Ambos estaban furiosos que no se dieron cuenta en el momento en que sus rostros se acercaron quedando solo a centímetros.

Natsu observó cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos eran más hermosos si los veía de cerca, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la furia, ¿Cómo alguien con cara angelical podía ser tan exasperante?

Lucy hizo lo mismo, su mirada era fascinante y seductora. Podría haberla dejado sin aliento y hacer sus piernas gelatina si no estuviera furiosa en ese momento. Era demasiado irresistible que lamentaba su horrible personalidad.

Se miraron por unos minutos sin decir nada, eso comenzaba a hacer incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada, eso sería rendirse y ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Nunca había tenido una conversación tan insoportable, no desde hace tiempo. Habia algo en ella que lo hacía perder la paciencia.

Lucy paso la lengua por sus labios y eso llamo la atención de Natsu. Sus labios se veían tentadores y estuvo a punto de hacer algo de lo que se habría arrepentido después si no fuera por una voz que lo hizo reaccionar.

— _¿Natsu? ¿Lucy?_\- Grandine llamó por sus nombres desde las escaleras.

Sin apartar la mirada de Lucy respondió.

— Un momento.

Ya se habían separado pero aun se sentía la tensión entre ellos.

Natsu fue el primero en salir de la habitación.

Eso había sido explosivo y Lucy necesitaba un momento para reponer sus energias. Se sentó un momento sobre la cama y suspiro.  
Se tranquilizó y se pusó de pie para ir directo hacia a la sala principal. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al lugar donde estaban reunidos los Dragneel.

Natsu estaba de nuevo sentado sobre el sofá y Grandine estaba de pie junto a su esposo.

—Esto ha terminado con mis energías, estoy demasiado agotado como para continuar con esto.- admitió Igneel.

_¿Agotado? Y eso que no tuvo que lidiar con la pelea de hace un momento_, pensó la rubia.

Ahora entendía porque Natsu tenía su propio apartamento, nadie podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sus padres.

—Mañana los visitaremos y hablaremos de todo esto.- fijó la vista en su esposa.— Vámonos, cariño, necesito dormir.

Grandine asintió y se acercó a Lucy.

—No sabes cómo lo siento, pero mañana te lo explicare todo.- La rubia asintió, de todas formas no podía huir, tenia un contrato que seguir. — A pesar de su personalidad él no hará nada raro, así que duerme tranquila.

Eso no la hacía tranquilizarse ni un poco, después de todo eran desconocidos.

—Natsu.- el hombre advirtió a su hijo. — Compórtate.

—Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Grandine despidiéndose de ambos para después subir al ascensor dejándolos solos en el apartamento.

Natsu solo se quedo en su lugar con una sonrisa incrédula y miro a Lucy divertido. Ahora si se habían quedado solos.

Lucy no tenía ganas de tratar con él otra vez, así que dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

— Solo para que lo sepas.- se giró para encararlo. — Eres un cretino.

Natsu soltó una carcajada. — ¿Es lo mejor que tienes, linda?

— Un idiota.- continuó, estaba cayendo es su juego.

— Esto no esta funcionando- dijo sarcástico.

— Retrasado.

— Estas durmiéndome, rubia.

— Anormal.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los tentadores labios de Natsu y alzó una ceja, le había dado la respuesta que estaba esperando.

— Anormal.- repitió sus palabras. — ¿Crees que soy anormal?- preguntó divertido. — ¿Debería desnudarme y mostrarte mi perfecta anatomía? Porque créeme, te sorprendería lo anormal que puedo ser.

La idea no era desagradable en lo absoluto, pero seguía siendo un completo degenerado, no iba a caer en su trampa.

Estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir con eso, solo quería dormir y sumergirse en un buen sueño.

— Eres horrendo.- Dijo la chica y se giró rápidamente para subir a su habitación, solo a su espalda logró escuchar las carcajadas de Natsu. Era un completo idiota.

El pelirrosa la observo irse tratando de detener sus carcajadas y lo logró, nadie le había dicho algo parecido. Miró el reloj alrededor de su muñeca y este marcaba las ocho treinta. Aunque no lo pareciera estaba a punto de explotar.

Aun podría salir y aprovechar su fin de semana pero no tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Su nueva inquilina había arruinado toda la semana y todo el maldito año.

¿Ahora qué haría para librarse de ella?

En la discusión que habían tenido ella le había dejado en claro que no se iría, pero él no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina, con todo ese problema su estomago rugió, necesitaba comer algo.  
Se preparo un sándwich y se lo llevo a su habitación. Al subir las escaleras tenía que girar a mano derecha, pero antes dio un vistazo hacia la habitación de Lucy. Tenía la puerta cerrada, tal vez no saldría hasta el día siguiente y eso era mejor para él. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ella de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Lucy se encontraba en la habitación. No la había visto bien antes, pero ahora que la veía claramente era muy linda.

La cama se encontraba en el centro y era mucho más grande que la suya, las paredes tenían un color lila. Había un armario y un tocador con un espejo grande, pero lo que llamo su atención fue lo que había detrás de las cortinas. Una gran ventana dejaba a la vista el centro de la ciudad, desde ahí podía ver todo.

Era una vista hermosa, una habitación hermosa con un dueño de lo peor.

Lucy suspiro, ya había tenido suficiente por ese dpia, no tenía fuerzas para llamar a Michelle y contarle lo sucedido, lo haría después.

Entró de la habitación había otra puerta lo que suponía que era el baño, la abrió lentamente y entro. No era tan grande ni tan pequeño, era perfecto para ella. Tenía un espejo que abarcaba casi toda la pared y una puerta corrediza que daba a la ducha.

Es lo que necesitaba, se despojó de su ropa y entro a tomar un baño. Tardó media hora en salir, se colocó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrirlo y salió para buscar su ropa. Aun no desempacaba y no tenía ganas de hacerlo así que busco su pijama entre sus maletas y cuando por fin la encontró la colocó sobre su cuerpo. No tenia apetito por lo que decidió ir directo a la cama y conciliar el sueño. Corrió las cortinas, apagó las luces y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, su estomago suplicaba por atención, tenía hambre.

Aun no quería levantarse, quería seguir durmiendo pero su estomago pedía comida. Abrió su celular y miro la hora, debería haber vuelto a dormir.

¿Qué hacia un domingo levantándose tan temprano?

Aún no abría los ojos por completo cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño. En él, había conocido a dos personas que la obligaban a vivir con su hijo durante ocho meses y su hijo era peor que un demonio. Algo bastante extraño.  
Bajó las escaleras y algo se sentía raro, pero no le dio importancia, aún estaba media dormida, solo buscaba algo de comer. Se frotó los ojos sin dejar de caminar, algo definitivamente no se sentía bien.

— Si vas a recibirme así todas las mañanas no tengo ningún problema en dejar que te quedes.- Dijo una voz divertida. Una maldita voz sexy, atrevida y divertida.

Natsu.

No estaba soñando. Apartó las manos de sus ojos y los abrió rápidamente encontrando a Natsu apoyado sobre la cubierta que separaba la cocina del comer, mirándola de pies a cabeza sin importarle lo que pensara.

Lucy miró su cuerpo y se dio un golpe mental, ¿Por qué no había recordado en donde estaba? Y peor aún, ¿Por qué se había puesto ese pijama?

La blusa, si así podría llamarse, apenas cubría su abdomen plano y parte del ombligo, no llevaba sujetador y el short del pijama apenas cubría lo necesario.

Natsu estaba disfrutando ese momento, había notado que tenia buen cuerpo, pero verla así lo dejo realmente sorprendido. Todo el cuerpo de Lucy era ardiente y no ayudaba mucho al interior de sus pantalones.

El color rojo subió a las mejillas de Lucy, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación para cambiar ese no tan apropiado atuendo. Esa no había sido la mejor manera de iniciar el día.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer! :3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento haber demorado en subir el capitulo pero había olvidado la contraseña xD  
Enjoy!

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

* * *

Después de que Natsu la viera en una forma no muy apropiada bajo a la sala de estar. Lucy ya se había puesto sujetador y cambio su pijama por un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga que le quedaba demasiado grande.

—Así no es divertido, prefiero la anterior.- La molestaba Natsu mientras bebía una taza de café.

Lucy lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Aun era muy temprano para soportar sus comentarios así que camino directo a la cocina. Iba a dirigirse hacia el refrigerador para buscar algo de comer pero se detuvo. Había recordado que esa no era su casa y mucho menos su refrigerador, por más que se estuviera muriendo de hambre no podía simplemente ir y tomar algo que no era suyo.  
Natsu la miraba divertido sin decir nada, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Vio como Lucy daba la media vuelta pero algo la detuvo de nuevo, su estomago rugió tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la habitación. Hubo un pequeño silencio y Natsu exploto a carcajadas.

—Lo siento.- Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

Natsu paro de reír y la miro desde el otro lado de la barra.—Si tienes hambre ¿Por qué no te preparas algo de comer?

—No se si lo recuerdes pero esta no es mi casa.

—Ahora lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Vives aquí ¿no?

—¿Estás diciendo que puedo tomar lo que quiera de la cocina?.- pregunto un poco sorprendida.

—Solo no te acabes la comida.

Lucy le sonrió y eso no era bueno. Estaba siendo un poco amable y no debía ser así, no si quería que se fuera. La rubia camino de nuevo hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió para buscar algo de comer. No había iniciado el día como habría querido pero ahora todo iba mejor, tal vez el día no sería tan malo.

—¿Por qué no te pones la pijama que traías antes y así tu y yo nos divertimos un rato?

Lucy se detuvo antes de tomar la caja de leche y lo miro.—Realmente sabes cómo arruinar el momento ¿verdad?

Natsu sonrió con superioridad.—Es mi especialidad.

Lucy suspiro molesta y saco la caja de leche. Se había decidido por desayunar un cereal. Se acerco a las alacenas y se puso de puntas para tomar un tazón y servir el cereal. Natsu la vio ponerse de puntas, aunque la pijama que traía era menos reveladora que la anterior y esa le quedaba demasiado grande aun así se veía muy bien, pero no le dijo nada porque si lo hiciera se hubiera ido a cambiar de nuevo.

—Cuando termines tu cereal sube a tu habitación y maquíllate o haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Hablo el pelirrosa.- Nos vamos a las nueve.

—¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

—A casa de mis padres.

—¿Pero no se suponía que ellos vendrían aquí?

—Cambio de planes, me llamaron anoche.- Decía mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.- Estate lista.

Y subió a su habitación. Lucy termino de comer su cereal, lavo el tazón y también subió a su habitación. Se baño rápidamente y busco ropa entre su maleta para cambiarse. Se había decidido por usar un short color negro y una blusa blanca con rayas grises. Se maquillo un poco, se puso unas zapatillas cerradas no muy altas, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación. Cuando bajo Natsu ya la estaba esperando impaciente aunque había bajado diez minutos antes. Natsu vestía unos jeans rotos y playera negra con una chaqueta azul con cuadros negros.

_Típico de un chico malo,_pensó la rubia.

Natsu llamo al elevador y cuando las puertas se abrieron ambos entraron en el. Marco la planta baja y el elevador comenzó a descender. Natsu no dejaba de ver su celular y teclear, tal vez estaba teniendo una conversación con un amigo pero eso no era de su incumbencia así que no le prestó importancia.  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Natsu salió rápidamente. Lucy lo siguió y el no decía nada, el portero abrió la puerta y ambos salieron del edificio. Un hombre le dio unas llaves a Natsu y este se dirigió al auto que estaba en frente.  
Era un auto deportivo muy lujoso, Natsu lo rodeo y abrió la puerta para entrar en él. Lucy camino hacia el auto y el hombre le abrió la puerta para que entrara, cuando por fin entro arranco el auto y se dirigieron a su destino.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada y era muy incomodo además de que no tenían nada de qué hablar.

—¿Puedo encender la radio?.- Al menos eso los distraería un poco.

Natsu toco unos botones, en el reproductor apareció ''I miss the misery'' y la música comenzó a sonar. Era una canción rock, tal vez Natsu trataba de molestarla pero lo que no sabía es que Lucy conocía la canción y eso no la molestaría.  
Tardaron una hora en llegar a casa de los Dragneel. Era una mansión con un enorme patio, al llegar las puertas se abrieron y se estacionaron justo frente a la casa. Ambos bajaron y Lucy no podía ocultar su sorpresa. Era mucho más grande que la mansión Heartfillia, tenia fuentes por todos lados era hermosa. Vio como Natsu se dirigía a la puerta de la mansión y lo siguió. Cuando entraron Lucy siguió igual de sorprendida.

—Tal vez debí arreglarme mejor.- dijo en voz baja.

Natsu quiso reír pero se contuvo.

—Lucy cariño.- Grandine salió de la nada.- Te estábamos esperando.

—Yo también estoy aquí.

—Si lo sé.- Natsu se molesto con el comentario de su madre.- Vamos comeremos afuera.- Y guio a Lucy al patio trasero.

Había una mesa para cuatro personas e Igneel se encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico. Levanto la mirada y sonrió.

—Lucy ¡qué bueno verte! Adelante toma asiento.

Natsu rodo los ojos y no dijo nada, al parecer sus padres estaban encantados con ella. Todos tomaron asiento y unas mujeres salieron y les colocaron el desayuno sobre la mesa. Comenzaron a comer y Lucy agradecía solo haber comido un cereal sino no se hubiera terminado todo lo que le sirvieron.  
Cuando terminaron les recogieron los platos y limpiaron la mesa, ahora podían verse claramente y aclarar las cosas.  
Un gato salió de la nada corriendo hacia el patio y Natsu se puso de pie y lo siguió dejando a Igneel, Grandine y Lucy solos en la mesa.

—¿Un gato azul?.- Pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

Grandine suspiro.—Locuras de Natsu.

—Lucy.- La llamo Igneel.- Supongo que debes preguntarte porque te elegimos a ti.

Lucy asintió.

—La verdad no pensábamos hacerlo pero parecías ser una buena candidata.

—¿Candidata?.- pregunto desconcertada.

—No eres la única que ha pasado por esto Lucy.- Hablo Grandine.- Cuatro chicas aceptaron este acuerdo también.

—¿¡Cuatro!?.- Ambos asintieron.- ¿Y qué sucedió con ellas?

—Renunciaron.- contesto la mujer.

—Y puedo imaginar porque.

Una voz los interrumpió. —Señor Dragneel tiene una llamada.

El pelirrojo asintió.—Si me disculpan.- Y entro a la mansión.

Ambas vieron como se alejaba y escucharon unas risas. Natsu jugaba en el patio con el felino.

Grandine sonrió.—Es lindo verlo de esa manera.- Lucy la miro.- El no era así.

Lucy no dijo nada. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

—¿Qué harías si alguien te dijera que tienes que enamorar a una persona?.- pregunto Grandine mientras miraba a Natsu.- ¿Qué harías si esa persona no es importante para ti pero aun así tienes que hacerlo?

—No se puede enamorar a una persona si no quieres hacerlo.- La mujer miro a Lucy.- Mi madre me enseño que el amor es la base de todo, no puedes enamorar a una persona si tu no sientes lo mismo porque al final…terminara herida.

Suspiro.—Supongo que tienes razón.- Lucy iba a decir algo pero Grandine la interrumpió.- Lo que las otras chicas no pudieron hacer y qué queremos que hagas es cambies a Natsu.

—¿Cambiarlo?

—El se volvió así de la nada algo debió pasarle pero no quiere hablar de ello.- Grandine prosiguio.- No me gusta decir cosas malas de mi hijo pero la verdad es que es un patán, juega con las chicas y créeme Lucy no estoy orgullosa de su comportamiento.

Lucy la miraba, se veía herida.

—No te elegimos al azar, no lo planeamos fue más como una corazonada mía algo me decía que tú podrías ayudarnos.- Se escuchaba desesperada.- Extraño a mi hijo como no tienes idea, extraño verlo actuar de esa manera.- Lucy miro a Natsu.- Hemos tratado de todo pero no funciona y optamos por conseguir ayuda de chicas, a veces los hombres cambian por una mujer y nos pareció buena idea así que lo hicimos. Suena egoísta pero haría cualquier cosa por tener a mi hijo de vuelta.

Era una madre desesperada. Si ella tuviera un hijo haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo y es justo lo que Grandine estaba haciendo, pensaba la rubia.  
Se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Natsu recibió una llamada y contesto su teléfono. Al parecer era muy importante, tomo a su gato entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia ellas.

—Lamento interrumpir su momento cursi pero debemos irnos.

Ambas se separaron.

—Pero acaban de llegar.- Dijo su madre.

—Lucy aun no desempaca.- Contesto el pelirrosa y ella asintió un poco confundida.

—Está bien, cuando estés bien instalada nos avisas e iremos a verte.

—Si si ¿Nos vamos?.- Pregunto Natsu.

Lucy asintió e Igneel por fin regresaba de su llamada.

—¿Ya se van?.- Pregunto sorprendido.

Ambos asintieron. Los Dragneel los acompañaron a la entrada y se despidieron y antes de irse Lucy se acerco a Grandine.

—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.- Le sonrió y siguió a Natsu al auto.

Igneel veía como el auto se perdía.—¿Le dijiste?

—No podía decirle eso.- El la miro.- Tenia un buen punto. Me dijo que no puedes enamorar a alguien que no amas.

—Tiene razón.

—Lo sé y me dijo que tal vez termine herido si eso sucede.- Grandine suspiro.- Me siento la peor persona del mundo no podemos obligarla a hacer algo así.

—Tal vez nuestra manera de ayudarlo no es la correcta.

—Y Lucy también tiene su vida ¿En que estábamos pensando?

—En nuestro hijo, solo en eso.

.

.

.

.

Tardaron otra hora en regresar al edificio. Cuando llegaron Natsu se estaciono en la entrada pero no apago el auto.

—¿No vas a bajar?.- pregunto Lucy.

—Tengo otros planes.

Se bajo del auto y lo miro por la ventana.—No tengo la clave del elevador.

—Ya te traje hasta aquí.- dijo Natsu.- Eso lo conseguirás tu misma.

—Pero…- Acelero y la dejo sola en la entrada.

Lucy chillo molesta. Entro y se dirigió a recepción. Estuvo media hora tratando de convencerlos para que le dieran la clave pero no lo logro así que ellos se encargaron de llamar a los Dragneel y Lucy les explico todo e Igneel le dio la clave.

—Ah y olvide decirte.- Dijo antes de colgar.- Mañana será tu primer día en Fairy Tail, hablare con Natsu y el te llevara.

Colgó y por fin subió al apartamento. Tal vez Natsu no estaría en todo el día y era perfecto para que Lucy desempacara sin ningún problema. Saco una pequeña grabadora de una maleta, puso música y comenzó a arreglar su nueva habitación.

Eran las 7pm cuando Natsu regreso. Lucy se encontraba en la cocina.  
Le había dicho a Grandine que haría un esfuerzo en ayudarlos y lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era mejorar su relación y tratar de llevarse bien.

—Huele delicioso.- Dijo el pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

—Hago la cena ¿quieres un poco?

—Solo si no está quemada.

—Claro que no lo está, se cocinar.

—Pues no quiero arriesgarme a morir por tu comida.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.—Tú te lo pierdes.

Natsu rió. Habría regresado más tarde si la chica con la que estaba no lo hubiera aburrido. Mientras estaba en casa de sus padres recibió una llamada de ella y rápidamente fue pero la chica solo hablaba de estupideces que se fastidio y la dejo sola en el restaurante con la excusa de que iba al baño. Siempre funcionaba.

—Retiro lo dicho, no he comido nada.

Lucy sonrió y sirvió la cena. Decidieron comer en la barra.

—Natsu.- lo llamo.- Creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe.

—Tu nombre es Lucy es todo lo que necesito saber es mas ni siquiera necesito saberlo.

—Pues deberías porque viviremos juntos por ocho meses lo quieras o no.

—Aun puedes irte.

—No lo haré.- estiro su mano hacia el.- Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu sonrió.—Lucy Heartfilia eres muy rara.- Tomo su mano y saludo.- Natsu Dragneel.

Terminaron de cenar y un gato salto a la barra.

—Es el mismo de antes.- El gato se acerco y ronroneo entre los pechos de Lucy.- ¿Cómo se llama?

—Happy…

Eso era extraño, pensaba Natsu. Cada vez que una chica llegaba Happy las despreciaba a todas, pero con Lucy era diferente.

—Parece que le agradaste.- Hablo Natsu.- Casi nunca pasa eso.

—Pero eso es bueno ¿no?

—Supongo.- Lucy seguía acariciando a Happy.- ¿Cuándo te pondrás tu sexy pijama?

Lucy lo miro. — No arruines el momento.- recordó la llamada de Igneel.- Tu padre dijo que mañana es mi primer día en Fairy Tail.

—Lo se me llamo hace media hora.- Dijo mientras tomaba a Happy en sus brazos.- Me obligo a llevarte, nuestra entrada es a las ocho así que nos iremos a las siete.

—Está bien.

Natsu se dirigió a la sala a ver un poco de televisión y Lucy termino de lavar los platos. Habían tenido su primera conversación sin pelear ni enojarse y ya era un avance. Lucy se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para su primer día en Fairy Tail pero antes de dormir puso la alarma media hora antes de su hora habitual, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.  
Apago las luces y se fue a la cama sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer!  
Publicare otro cap mañana, estén al pendiente!

* * *

Rashel Redfern: _Natsu es un pervertido pero es tan sexy *¬* Gracias!_

eliiotaku: _Yay (/*3*)/ muchas gracias! las parejas amor-odio tambien son mis favoritas son tan geniales! Y claro que habra celos, los celos son la base de todo xD y con lo de Rogue... es tuyo xD  
_

Anónimo-san: _Lamento haber demorado xD mi memoria no es buena. Los recompensare, lo prometo! _

* * *

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 listo para leer!  
Enjoy

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

La alarma sonó y sin abrir los ojos golpeo el despertador, era muy temprano. No quería levantarse ni mucho menos ir a la universidad pero tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía su padre se pondría furioso y estaría demasiado aburrido cuando toda su diversión se encontraba en Fairy Tail.  
Se puso de pie rápidamente, tenía que alistarse o si no sus planes se arruinarían. El pelirrosa sonrió ante el recuerdo, no tenía planeado hacerlo pero no era tan mala idea simplemente se le ocurrió y tal vez ella lo odiaría pero es precisamente lo que él quería.  
Quince minutos y ya estaba listo, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y este marcaba las 6:48am, aun faltaban doce minutos para irse pero él no iba a respetar la hora acordada.  
Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, sonreía al pensar en la reacción que tendría Lucy cuando se diera cuenta que la había dejado, cuando llego a la sala de estar encendió las luces y su sonrisa se esfumo.  
Lucy lo esperaba sentada sobre el sofá.

—Sabía que tratarías de dejarme así que me levante media hora antes.- Natsu solo la miraba, se habían estropeado sus planes. —¿Nos vamos?

El pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.— Lucy Heartfilia eres muy molesta ¿lo sabías?

—Tomare eso como un cumplido ¿Nos vamos?

— Arruinaste mis planes.

—Natsu es muy temprano para pelear ¿Nos vamos ya? Lo último que quiero es llegar tarde en mi primer día.- Dijo mientras caminaba al elevador.

Suspiro.—De acuerdo.- El tampoco quería pelear y menos arruinar su día.

Ambos entraron al elevador pero esta vez no fue a planta baja si no al estacionamiento. Lucy siguió a Natsu al auto, lo abordaron y se dirigieron a la universidad. Llegaron quince minutos antes porque habían salido antes de tiempo pero aunque aun era temprano los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar.  
Todos llegaban en autos lujosos, algunos manejados por ellos mismos y otros con choferes personales. Natsu estaciono el auto y bajo, Lucy hizo lo mismo.  
La rubia noto como varios la observaban, algunos susurraban entre ellos y reían. ¿Será por mi ropa? Pensó.

Era la única que no usaba uniforme. Fairy Tail era una de las pocas universidades que obligaba a sus estudiantes a usar uniformes, debían guardar bien las apariencias al ser la universidad más importante del país.  
Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y Lucy lo siguió.

—Creo que debo ir a preguntar por mis horarios.- menciono mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Que te diviertas.- El pelirrosa comenzó a caminar más rápido.

—Espera.- Lucy lo detuvo.- ¿No me dirás a donde debo ir?

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarte por tus horarios.

Lucy no dijo nada y él se alejo. Debía suponer que Natsu la dejaría sola pero después de la plática de anoche pensó que tal vez se llevarían mejor.  
Suspiro y busco las oficinas. Le pregunto a un estudiante que pasaba por ahí y le respondió de mala manera pero al menos ya sabía a dónde ir.

—Tú debes ser Lucy.- Hablo la mujer detrás del mostrador.

—Lo soy.- respondió amablemente.

—Soy Kinana mucho gusto.- bajo la mirada para buscar unos papeles. — El señor Dragneel ya arreglo todo tu papeleo solo debes firmar aquí.- Le mostro un documento y Lucy lo firmo. — ¡Listo! Aquí tienes.- Le dio su horario y reglamento. —Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

—Gracias.- Lucy le sonrió y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de ver su horario. — Mi primera clase es Historia con el profesor Gildarts…

—Oh ese soy yo.- La rubia levanto la mirada y un hombre estaba en la entrada de la oficina. —¿Cuál es tu aula?

Lucy miro su horario. — B-VII

—Sí, me toca clases ahí. Dame un momento y nos vamos juntos.

Lucy asintió. Gildarts entro a la oficina y saco una tarjeta de su maleta, debía marcar que había llegado a tiempo.

—Listo, el aula esta en el segundo edificio.- salió de la oficina y Lucy lo siguió. —¿primer día?.- le pregunto.

—Si ¿se nota?

—Y mas por tu atuendo.- Lucy rio. —Deberías arreglar lo de tu uniforme.

—Lo hare después de clases.- Gildarts asintió.

Caminaron hasta llegar al segundo edificio, era una universidad era enorme. Entraron y se dirigieron al salón de clases.  
Gildarts le pidió a Lucy que se quedara afuera un momento para controlar a sus alumnos y pudiera presentarse apropiadamente.  
Escucho hablar al profesor desde fuera.

—Tenemos una nueva alumna por favor trátenla bien, pasa.

Lucy escucho que la llamaba y entro al salón. Todo el mundo la miraba. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Se puso de frente a todos y recorrió la mirada por toda el aula hasta que pudo reconocer una cabellera rosada. Natsu no se veía muy feliz por verla.

—Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, gusto en conocerlos.- hizo una reverencia.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

—¿Heartfilia? ¿Eres una Heartfilia?.- pregunto una chica rubia.

—¿Te refieres a los Heartpobres?.- todos rieron. — ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Tal vez viene a recoger nuestro dinero.- Otra chica hablo.

—O a tratar de robarnos algo ¡Cuiden sus cosas!

Lucy no decía nada. Esperaba que iba a hacer difícil ser la chica nueva pero eso era demasiado. Había pasado por cosas peores, podía soportar eso.

—¡Silencio!.- Grito el profesor. — Ustedes.- señalo a las que la molestaban.- A detención. Ahora.

Las chicas bufaron molestas y salieron del salón.

—Lo lamento Lucy.

Lucy sonrió y negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Gildarts levanto la mirada localizando un lugar para Lucy. —Te sentaras al lado de Dragneel.

Lucy hizo una mueca y se escucho un lamento al final del aula. Fue subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su lugar. Eran escritorios amplios y podía sentarse juntos al menos diez alumnos. Natsu se encontraba en el último de la fila y estaba completamente solo.  
Tomo asiento y el profesor comenzó a dar la clase.

—No solo debo soportarte en casa y también en la universidad ¿Pero en el mismo salón?.- murmuro el pelirrosa.

—Créeme el sentimiento es mutuo.- respondió la rubia.

Las horas pasaron y también las clases hasta que sonó la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo.  
Todos se ponían de pie y se dirigían al comedor. Lucy perdió de vista a Natsu, era el único conocido que tenia pero era como si no existiera, no podía contar con él así que estaba prácticamente sola pero eso no la detuvo, se moría de hambre. Se dirigió hacia el comedor y cuando llego estaba repleto de estudiantes. Algunos reían, otros discutían el ambiente era muy animado. Lucy tomo una bandeja y se acerco por el almuerzo, se veía un poco costoso pero no podía esperar menos de Fairy Tail.  
La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas y Lucy sentía las miradas de los que estaban en el comedor pero no le dio importancia. Visualizó una mesa y de dirigió ahí.  
En la mesa se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño, su falda era muy larga y su blusa mostraba demasiado.  
La chica la miro y Lucy le sonrió por cortesía, tomo asiento y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

—¿Eres la que llego con Natsu?.- le pregunto a Lucy desconcertándola.

—¿Conoces a Natsu?.- Respondió la rubia con una pregunta.

—Por favor ¿Quién no conoce a Natsu?.- coloco el brazo sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza sobre el. — Todos están hablando de ti.

—¿Y eso es malo?.- pregunto un poco dudosa.

La castaña la miro y se enderezo.—Las chicas se van con Natsu pero jamás llegan con él a menos que seas una de ellas.

—¿Una de ellas?

—Unas como tú.

Lucy sabia de lo que estaba hablando.— Quieres decir ¿Qué todo el mundo sabe lo del acuerdo?

—Claro que si, desde la primera Natsu se encargo de decirlo a todos para hacerle la vida imposible con la ayuda de sus seguidoras de las que deberías cuidarte.- Miro hacia la puerta del comedor. — Hablando de ellas.

Eran las mismas que se burlaban de ella en el salón de clases.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—No lo sé pero sentí que debía decírtelo.- vio como sus amigos entraban al comedor y se puso de pie. — Buena suerte…

—Lucy.- sonrió.

—Buena suerte Lucy.- le devolvió la sonrisa. —Por cierto soy Cana si me necesitas estoy en el C-III.

Y se alejo para reunirse con sus amigos. Lucy logro verlos, había un chico de cabello rubio otra tenía el cabello blanco y era muy hermosa. También los seguían un chico de cabellos verdes, el otro tenía unos lentes enormes que no permitían verle los ojos y por ultimo una chica de lentes y cabello castaño.

Lucy termino su almuerzo rápidamente y salió del comedor para dirigirse de nuevo al aula. Antes de salir sintió que su celular vibrar, tenía un mensaje nuevo y lo miro.

_De: Michelle_

_Lo siento olvide mandarte un mensaje más temprano pero quería desearte buena suerte en tu primer día ^-^ Espero y ninguno de esos pretenciosos te moleste._  
_Te quiero, suerte ;D_

—Mala suerte prima ya lo hicieron.- Dijo en voz baja.

Sonrió y salió del comedor.  
Las chicas que la habían molestado antes la miraron molestas hasta que se fue y Lucy tampoco sintió la mirada de los chicos que la miraban unas cuantas mesas alejadas.

—¿Ella es tu nueva niñera?.- molestaba a Natsu.

—Cierra la boca Gray.

Rio.—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—¿Qué? ¿Ya estas interesado en ella?.- trato de molestarlo también.

—No seas tonto jamás tocaría a la chica de un amigo recuerda que tus padres la eligieron solo para ti.- todos sus amigos rieron.

—Si Salamander tal vez ella sea tu futura esposa.- hablaba un chico con piercings.

—Son unos idiotas.- Decía Natsu molesto. — Me desharé de Lucy lo más rápido posible.

Sus amigos dejaron de reír.

—La manera en la que hablas no es la más bonita.- Dijo Gray.

—Si claro como si me importara.- se puso de pie.- Me voy primero.

Y salió del comedor dejando a sus amigos en la mesa.

—Pobre chica sus padres deberían de dejar de hacer eso, no va a ayudarlo.- decía el chico con piercings.

—Creo que la llamo Lucy.- escucharon el timbre.- Es hora de irnos Gajeel.- Y Gray se puso de pie. — Nos vemos Elfman, Jellal.

Ellos asintieron y Gray y Gajeel se dirigieron a su salón.

Las horas pasaron y en todas las clases Natsu se la pasó dormido hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de clases.  
Natsu se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, Lucy lo vio y lo siguió rápidamente, necesitaba un aventón.  
Cuando salió al estacionamiento vio una chica recargada en el auto de Natsu y este le abrió la puerta para que entrara, el rodeo el auto para hacer lo mismo pero Lucy lo detuvo.

—Pensé…

—¿Pensaste que te llevaría?.- Natsu la miraba divertido. — Te dije que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Entonces ¿Cómo me iré?

—En autobús tal vez o también puedes caminar.

—Eres un idiota.

Rio. —¿Y así quieres que te lleve?.- Abrió la puerta del auto y se fue dejando a Lucy a su suerte de nuevo.

En autobús no iba a llegar a tiempo pero no podía permitirse pagar un taxi.  
Tardo veinte minutos en autobús pero no logro llegar a tiempo. Corrió y entro por la parte trasera de un restaurante de comida rápida.

—Lo siento llego tarde.- Le decía a una chica de cabellos azules. — ¿El jefe ya pregunto por mi?

—No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso.

—Gracias Juvia.- le sonrió. — Iré a cambiarme.

Lucy tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a sus tíos con los estudios pero ahora que estaba en Fairy Tail con todos los estudios pagados si bien no tendría necesidad de trabajar no se sentía bien consigo misma si dejaba todo el peso a los Dragneel.

—Tú nunca llegas tarde ¿Qué paso?.- le pregunto Juvia.

—Tengo un gran problema.

—Creo que tendrás que contarme en otro momento.- Dijo mientras veía una gran cantidad de clientes acercarse al negocio.

Ese día de trabajo fue muy difícil, Lucy estaba exhausta y solo quería llegar a dormir. Se despidió de Juvia y salió de su trabajo, ya le contaría todo después.

Tardo una hora en llegar al departamento, cuando llego Natsu estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua.

—Estas no son horas de llegar jovencita.- Lucy no tenía fuerzas de lidiar con el ahora. — ¿Y ese uniforme?

Lucy no respondió.

—Mejor cambio de pregunta ¿Qué paso con tu familia ?.- pregunto divertido. —¿Como es dijeron?… ¿Heartpobres? ¿Por qué?

—Toma.- le ofreció una caja con una hamburgesa. —Puedes comerla o puedes dejarla ahí no me importa.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Si lo se te escuche.

—¿No vas contarme?

—No tengo por qué hacerlo.- le contesto mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Natsu ya no le dijo nada, había desaparecido en todo el día y se veía exhausta.

¿Y si camino todo el tiempo hasta aquí? No, no puede ser, pensaba el pelirosa.

Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable pero lo ignoro rápidamente, eso era mejor para él, si ella se fastidiaba más rápido se rendiría y se iría de ahí.  
Tomo la hamburguesa y comenzó a comerla.

Lucy llego a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama y se quedo dormida. Ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta ni había apagado la luz.

Cuando termino de comer Natsu se dirigió a su cuarto y vio la puerta de Lucy entreabierta y la luz encendida así que se acerco. Abrió la puerta y la vio dormida no se había quitado los zapatos ni el uniforme que traía puesto.  
El pelirrosa rio y entro a la habitación. Lucy estaba acostada boca abajo y sus pies se salían de la cama, Natsu le quito los zapatos y trato de voltearla. La blusa del uniforme tenía un nombre y supuso que era su trabajo. ¿Por qué trabajaba si mis padres le pagan todo?, se preguntaba.

Era una chica muy rara. La acomodo y ella ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado cansada como para despertar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Apago la luz, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su recamara.  
Mañana seria un nuevo día y seguiría haciéndole la vida imposible.

* * *

Actualizare el sábado, gracias por leer!

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

Akari-Liz_: ¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta que te encante (? xD un abrazo!_

Watashi-sama:_ Gracias! Claro que habrá celos y de los buenos, esos que te hacen explotar en fangirleo intenso xD ¿Caps un poco mas largos? Todo el mundo me dice eso xD actualmente hago 12 pag en word por cada cap pero esta bien tratare de hacerlos mas largos xD_

* * *

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

No puede ser, dije que actualizaría un sábado pero ni siquiera recuerdo la fecha xD lo olvide lo siento ;-; no volverá a pasar.  
Y para compensarlos les traigo doble capitulo!  
Espero les guste.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.- hablaba un pelirrosa mientras movía a Lucy del hombro.- Vamos es hora de levantarse.

Lucy hizo un sonido de protesta y siguió dormida. Natsu comenzaba a cansarse, llevaba ya 10 minutos tratando de hacerla despertar pero no lo hacía y si no se despertaba pronto llegarían tarde. Estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de despertarla hasta que se le ocurrió algo.  
¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?, pensaba. Busco en la habitación con la mirada algo que pudiera utilizar pero logro ver algo mejor.  
Había tratado de levantarla de buena forma pero ¿Qué ganaba el con eso? Era mejor si lo hacía a su manera. Tomo la botella de agua que estaba sobre el tocador y volvió a donde Lucy dormía plácidamente.  
Giro la tapadera de la botella y la acerco al rostro de Lucy. Posiblemente se enfadaría pero eso a él no le importaba. Trataba de contener la risa e inclino la botella haciendo que el agua cayera al rostro de la rubia.  
Lucy sintió que se ahogaba y se levanto precipitadamente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Natsu retorciéndose de la risa a un lado de su cama.

—¿Estás loco?.- le pregunto furiosa.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No despertabas.- Le contesto divertido.

—¿Y esa es la única razón?.- miro su blusa, estaba completamente empapada. Tenía que tomar una ducha.-… Espera.- le dijo a Natsu mientras miraba a su alrededor.- ¿Qué hora es?

Saco el celular de su pantalón.—6:50.

—¿¡6:50!?.- Grito mientras salía de la cama.- ¿¡Porque no me despertaste antes!?

Natsu le dirigió una mirada de ¿No estarás hablando en serio? Pero Lucy no lo vio, estaba tan apresurada no noto su gesto.

—Dame diez minutos y estaré lista.- dijo mientras corría hacia el baño.

Natsu rio y salió de la habitación.  
Lucy tenía que apresurarse o sino Natsu la dejaría y así definitivamente llegaría tarde. Salió del baño y busco en su armario rápidamente la ropa. Se había dado la ducha más rápida de su vida si a esa podría llamarse ducha. Se coloco el pantalón y la blusa pero esta última tuvo que volver a quitársela porque se la había puesto al revés. Se puso el maquillaje lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su habitación. Escucho que las puertas del elevador se abrían y cuando bajo las escaleras vio como Natsu entraba al elevador.

—¡Espera!.- Le grito y corrió hacia el elevador.

Las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, Lucy corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entro casi lanzándose contra él.  
Se recargo en las paredes del elevador tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Ganaste.- decía Natsu divertido.

Lucy le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.—Pudiste haberme esperado.

—Dijiste diez minutos.

—¡Fueron diez minutos!

Natsu le mostro la hora en su celular y este mostraba las 7:05 a.m.

—¡Solo quince minutos!.- bufo molesta.

Natsu la miro, no lo había notado hasta ahora. Lucy se dio cuenta que la miraba y se avergonzó un poco.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Son tus ojos.- contesto el pelirrosa con una mirada seria, Lucy por alguna razón se comenzaba a sentir nerviosa.- …Solo te maquillaste uno.

Lucy se miro en los espejos del elevador y era como había dicho Natsu, había olvidado ponerse rímel en su parpado derecho.  
Se sonrojo avergonzada y Natsu comenzó a reírse, otra vez le había tomado el pelo. Agradecía que siempre trajera maquillaje extra en su mochila sino estaría perdida. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Lucy se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Hoy no vamos al estacionamiento?

—Mi auto esta en frente.- Natsu lo señalo y vio que Lucy se ponía nerviosa.- Mala suerte.- Y salió del elevador.

Seguramente me veo ridícula, pensaba la rubia.  
Tenía que salir, coloco su mano derecha en su ojo y salió rápidamente hasta llegar al auto. Natsu estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio que Lucy se acercaba cubriendo la parte que no se había maquillado, negó con la cabeza divertido y entro al auto, Lucy hizo lo mismo.  
El auto comenzó a andar y Lucy busco entre la mochila y saco un pequeño bolso de maquillaje.

—¿Maquillaje?.- arqueó las cejas sin poder disimular su diversión

—Una chica siempre debe estar preparada.- le sonrió con superioridad.

—Una chica debe saber maquillarse ambos ojos.

—Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso.- Y comenzó a maquillarse.

Natsu quería reír pero se contuvo, jamás había reído tanto en veinte minutos. Su torpeza era linda eso no lo iba a negar pero no cambiaba la situación entre ellos dos, él sabía lo que debía hacer con ella.

Lucy guardo su maquillaje y vio como Natsu concentraba su vista en la carretera. Cuando llego de su trabajo cayo dormida sin quitarse absolutamente nada pero despertó estaba sin sus zapatos y tapada con el cobertor. Alguien debió hacer eso y solo una persona podría ser la culpable.

—Gracias por despertarme.

—Solo vacié la botella de agua en tu cara.

—Y por esperarme…

—De hecho iba a dejarte.

—Y por arroparme cuando me quede dormida.

—Solo te …- guardó silencio estaba a punto de confirmar que lo había hecho, se enderezó y aclaro su garganta.- Yo no lo hice.

—Pero eras el único ahí.

—Te estoy diciendo que yo no fui.

Lucy rio. —De acuerdo no fuiste tú.- Ya habían llegado a la universidad.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi?.- Natsu apago el auto y Lucy abrió la puerta para salir del auto.

—No.- dijo divertida.- De todas formas gracias.- Y cerró la puerta del auto.

Natsu hizo lo mismo, de alguna forma se sentía molesto pero en realidad no lo estaba, estar con ella no era nada bueno.

Pasaron las primeras clases, Natsu algunas veces estaba atento a la clase pero en otras se ponía a mandar mensajes en su celular. Sonó la campana para el cambio de clase, Natsu se puso de pie y salió del salón, Lucy no dijo nada y para ella era mejor, la siguiente clase era matemáticas y los ronquidos de Natsu no la dejaban concentrarse así que era mejor que se quedara fuera.

.

.

.

Salió de clases y se dirigió al patio trasero, había cosas más interesantes que matemáticas. Camino hasta que visualizo una cabellera blanca, esta embozó una sonrisa y corrió hasta Natsu, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le planto un beso en los labios, beso que Natsu correspondió.  
Se fueron recorriendo hasta la pared y desde ahí no podrían verlos.

—Qué bueno que me mandaste ese mensaje, estaba demasiado aburrida en clase.- Y volvió a besarlo.

Natsu comenzó a acariciar su pierna y continuaron besándose hasta que a ambos les falto el aire. Iba a besarlo de nuevo pero la detuvo.

—Espera tengo una pregunta.

—¿Dime?

—El día de ayer… ¿A qué te referías con Heartpobres?

—Natsu.- la chica comenzó a jugar con su corbata.- Lo último que quiero hacer es hablar de la Heartfilia esa.

—¿No vas a decirme?.- la amenazo con tono seductor. La chica iba a besarlo de nuevo pero la detuvo.- No harás nada de eso hasta que me digas.

—Está bien.- se separaron un poco.- ¿Has escuchado hablar de los Heartfilia?

—Solo un poco.

—Bien por lo que se, los Heartfilia fueron la familia más importante de la país antes de que la tuya lo fuera.- Natsu frunció el seño extrañado y la chica continuo hablando.- Los Heartfilia lo perdieron todo y nadie sabe lo que sucedió con ellos ni el porqué su poder y riquezas se perdieron.- se acerco a Natsu y comenzó a juguetear con su corbata de nuevo.- Pero ahora que una Heatfilia está aquí podremos ponerle fin al misterio y sacarle la verdad.

—¿Es todo lo que sabes?.- pregunto el pelirrosa.

—Sí, es solo una patética familia en bancarrota.

La chica comenzó a besarle el rostro y parte del cuello.  
Si eso era todo lo que había sucedido ¿Por qué Lucy simplemente no se lo dijo? Pensaba. Tal vez era por su actitud hacia ella pero aun así solo evadió las preguntas y no le respondió, era como si tratara de ocultarlo o no quisiera hablar de ello.

—Angel, me has sido de mucha ayuda.- le decía a la peliblanca y comenzó a besarla.

Solo le había hablado para sacarle información pero ya que estaba ahí iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Aunque sus besos eran vacios no le importaba, iba a divertirse un rato.

.

.

.

La campana sonó y era hora del almuerzo así que Lucy se dirigió al comedor.  
Ordeno su comida y trato de buscar un lugar para sentarse pero no encontró ninguno, había más estudiantes en el comedor de lo normal y por más que buscara no había ningún lugar vacio.

—¡Lucy!

Escucho que la llamaban pero no reconoció la voz. Miro a todos lados hasta que vio como un chico de cabello negro azulado le hacía señas con los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia él.  
Todo el mundo la miraba mientras se dirigía a donde estaban ellos, el chico que le había hablado era muy guapo, dejo la bandeja en la mesa y tomo asiento. También estaba un chico con piercings a pesar de su apariencia también era guapo. ¿Qué todos aquí son guapos? Pensaba la rubia.

—Oh vamos no seas tímida Lucy.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Natsu me lo dijo.

—¿Son amigos de Natsu?.- pregunto sorprendida.- Entonces no es bueno que este aquí.

—No te preocupes no somos como el.- tomo una manzana y la mordió.- Soy Gray.

Sonrió.—Soy Lucy.

Le dio otra mordida.—Eres linda Lucy pero no eres mi tipo.

Su amigo le pego en la cabeza.—No empieces con tus tácticas tontas de seducción.

Lucy rio.—Eres mi tipo Gray pero no me interesas.

—¡Lo ves!.- Le dijo a su amigo.- Ella si me entiende, me agradas Lucy.

—No le hagas caso.- decía el chico mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.- Soy Gajeel.

—Lucy.- le sonrió.

Gajeel se quedo embobado en su sonrisa.—No sé porque pero creo que también eres mi tipo.

—Oh no yo la vi primero.-dijo Gray.

—Te voy a patear el trasero.- le contesto Gajeel.

Lucy sabia que estaban tratando de ser amigables y eran los primeros a parte de la castaña que había visto el día de ayer.

—Y dime Lucy ¿Qué se siente vivir con Natsu?

Lucy estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo lo sabían pero recordó que no era necesario si ya toda la universidad estaba enterada y más ellos que eran amigos de Natsu.

—Preferiría vivir bajo un puente.

—Odiaría ser tu.- Hablo Gajeel.

—Yo también lo odio.- rio y comenzó a comer su almuerzo.

Gajeel volteo y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.—Bruja a la vista, bruja a la vista.

Gray se puso tenso y vieron como una chica de cabellos negros pasaba por el comedor y se sentaba con sus amigas.

Gray suspiro.—Menos mal que no me vio.

—¿Quién era?.- pregunto Lucy.

—Mi novia.

Lucy quiso reír pero no sabía si era una broma o hablaba en serio.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Una voz los desconcertó. No se dieron cuenta cuando Natsu llego. Lucy sabia que se molestaría y si lo hacia ella es la que sufriría las consecuencias al tener que soportarlo.

—No te preocupes ya me iba.- La rubia se puso de pie.

—No tienes que irte Lucy.- Gray trato de detenerla.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, se despidió de ambos y se fue al salón de clases.  
Sus amigos lo miraron.

—¿Qué?

Gray suspiro.—Nunca aprenderás Natsu.

.

.

.

Lucy entro al salón y espero hasta que sonó la campana, pero al parecer el profesor que les tocaba no había llegado a dar clases y tendrían hora libre. Aprovecho ese momento y fue a las oficinas a preguntar sobre su uniforme.

—Lucy.- hablo Kinana.- Ayer no pasaste por tu uniforme.

—Lo siento lo olvide.

—No importa aquí tienes.- Y le entrego una pequeña caja con el logo de Fairy Tail.

—Gracias.

Y se dirigió de nuevo al salón, dejo la caja en su mochila y decidió dar una vuelta por la universidad.  
Camino por los pasillos hasta que algo llamo su atención, la biblioteca. Desde pequeña siempre le había encantado leer y una biblioteca era como el paraíso para ella. Entro y camino por cada estante hasta que vio un libro conocido iba a tomarlo pero otra chica iba a hacer lo mismo.

—Oh disculpa.

—No tú lo viste primero.- contesto la chica.

—No importa de todas formas ya lo he leído muchas veces.- decía la rubia.- Es mi libro favorito.

La chica sonrió.— ¡El mío también lo es!

—¿En serio? Pensé que nadie lo conocía.

—Espera tu… eres Lucy ¿cierto?.- Lucy asintió.- Soy Levy, estoy en tu misma clase.

—Nunca te había visto.

—Eso es porque siempre estoy con un libro en el rostro.- Lucy rio.- Sera mejor que vayamos a clases, la hora está a punto de terminar.

Caminaron hasta el salón mientras hablaban de libros, entraron y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Natsu ya se encontraba sentado con la cabeza recargada en el pupitre. Lucy no dijo nada, el profesor entro y comenzó la clase.  
Pasaron las últimas horas de clase hasta que sonó la campana y todos comenzaban a dirigirse a la salida.  
Levy espero a que Lucy bajara y salieron juntas.

—Ya llegaron por mí.- señalo un auto negro último modelo.

Pero antes de irse intercambiaron números telefónicos.

—¡No vemos mañana Lu-chan!.

¿Lu-chan? Es un apodo extraño, pensaba la rubia.

Se despidió con la mano y vio como el auto se iba. Natsu pasó a un lado de ella.

—¿Volverás a dejarme sola?.- Le pregunto y Natsu volteo a mirarla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lucy vio a lo lejos como una chica lo esperaba en su auto.—Presentimiento.

—Estas en lo correcto.

Y se alejo. Eso ya no sorprendía a Lucy ni la molestaba estaba acostumbrándose a su horrible actitud o tal vez ya no le importaba mas lo que el hiciera.

—No lo culpes.- Gray apareció detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo pueden dejar que sea así?

—A nosotros tampoco nos gusta la actitud que tiene ahora Lucy pero no podemos abandonarlo.

—Podrían tratar de ayudarlo.

—Lo hacemos.- vio como la chica entraba al auto de Natsu.- Si nosotros estaría peor.

¿Peor que eso? ¿Hay algo peor que eso? Pensaba la rubia.

—¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar?.- pregunto temerosa.

—Creo que la pregunta correcta seria ¿Quién? Pero no puedo contarte nada. No me corresponde hacerlo.

—¡Gray!.- una chica lo llamaba.

Lucy volteo a mirarla y se dio cuenta que era la misma de la cafetería.

Gray contuvo el aliento.—Maldita sea, ¡la bruja!

—¿Creí que habías dicho que era tu novia?

—Lo es, nos vemos Lucy.- dio la vuelta y camino hacia su novia.- Ya voy Ultear.

Lucy vio como se alejaba y también se iba. La pregunta no era ¿Qué? Sino ¿Quién? Había un responsable de todo eso y tenía que averiguarlo si quería ayudar a Grandine a recuperar a su hijo. Todos comenzaban a irse y ella se quedo en su lugar unos minutos. La persona causante de su cambio y personalidad debía haberle hecho algo un daño horrible y sin poder evitarlo sintió compasión por Natsu. Ahora solo su mente se había quedado con una pregunta: ¿Quién le había hecho eso?

* * *

Capitulo 8 en la siguiente pagina -  
xD

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

De nuevo lo siento, actualizare mas seguido.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Natsu la había dejado de nuevo pero eso ya lo sabía y había tomado medidas al respecto. Había hablado con su jefe y este le permitió llegar 15 minutos tarde, suficientes para Lucy. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió a su trabajo, esta vez si llego a tiempo.

—Hola Juvia.- saludo a la peliazul que se encontraba en los vestidores.

—Hola Lucy.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambas terminaron de cambiarse y se dirigieron al mostrador. Esta vez no había muchos clientes. Trabajaron hasta que dio la hora de descanso y ambas chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de empleados. Lucy se había levantado tarde y no había tenido tiempo de preparar algo para comer pero le pidió a Juvia si podría llevarle algo de comer y así lo hizo.

—No sé qué haría sin ti Juvia.- dijo la rubia con ojos llorosos al ver el bento que había preparado su amiga.

Rió.— Harías muchas cosas sin mí.

—No sin tu deliciosa comida.- Probó un bocado e hizo una cara fascinación.

Juvia sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.— Deja de hacer caras tontas y cuéntame lo que ibas a decirme ayer.

Lucy recordó que no le había contado nada de lo que le había sucedido y Juvia debía saberlo. Era su mejor amiga y siempre la había apoyado en todo y no podría fallarle ahora.

Suspiro.— Problemas y más problemas.

—La historia de mi vida.- Ambas rieron.- Problemas… ¿Tienen que ver con tu padre? No, olvida lo que dije. Tiene que ver con el ¿cierto?

—Él fue el responsable del lio en el que me metí así que si, lo culpo a él.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?

—Sostente bien de la silla.- le sugirió.- Firme un contrato con los Dragneel porque el estúpido de mi padre aposto lo último que me queda de mi madre.

La peliazul abrió la boca en sorpresa.—¡No es cierto! ¿Los Dragneel? ¿Hablas de …- Movió sus manos haciendo figuras en el aire.- Los Dragneel?

Lucy asintió.

—No puedo creer que apostara la mansión Heartfilia, el sabe que es lo único que les queda.- reprocho Juvia.

—Al parecer no le interesa eso en lo mas mínimo pero debía hacerlo porque ahí…

—Está tu mamá.- le mostro una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Suspiro.—Debía hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

Lucy tenía unas ganas inmensas de lanzarse contra Juvia y abrazarla por ser la mejor amiga pero aun no llegaba a la peor parte.

—Aun hay mas.- añadió la rubia.

—Peor de lo que me has contado no puede ser.

—Te equivocas.- negó con la cabeza.- Estoy viviendo con su hijo y debo hacerlo por ocho largos meses.

Juvia abrió los ojos en sorpresa.— Con vivir ¿Te refieres a los fines de semana?.- Lucy negó con la cabeza.- Y por hijo ¿quieres decir…

Asintió.—Somos de la misma edad.

—Dragneel. Vivir juntos. Ocho meses. Hijo.- Juvia trataba de organizar sus pensamientos.- Eso es malo.

—Y Michelle me dijo que todo estaría bien mientras estuviera bueno.

—¡Michelle es una loca desquiciada que piensa que todo estará bien mientras haya tíos buenos de por medio!

—Sabia que pensarías igual que yo.- afirmo Lucy.

Juvia dudo un poco.— ¿Y?... ¿Esta bueno?

—¡Juvia!

La joven rió.- Oh vamos, sabes que no apoyo esto pero si esta bueno al menos no será tan malo.

Lucy se cruzo de brazos y suspiro.— Si esta buenísimo pero solo su cara linda recompensa su horrible personalidad.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Deberías conocerlo.

Un chico abrió la puerta y las llamo.

—Chicas es hora de volver al trabajo.

Ambas asintieron y se pusieron de pie para volver a su trabajo.

—Hablaremos después.- dijo Juvia y se dirigieron al mostrador a trabajar las últimas horas de jornada.

.

.

.

Llego al departamento y esta vez no se sentía tan cansada. Había dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior como para recuperar sus fuerzas pero estas tal vez se irían al lidiar con cierto pelirrosa por lo que decidió evitarlo lo más que pudiera.

Natsu se paseaba por la habitación sin playera y con un pantalón que le llegaba a las caderas.  
Lucy contuvo la respiración y se quedo petrificada en su lugar al verlo de esa manera. Se veía demasiado sexy que ni ella podía negarlo.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy recupero el aliento y se dirigió a la cocina. —Pues pensaste mal.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco los ingredientes para preparar un emparedado y los coloco sobre la barra.  
Desde ahí veía como Natsu caminaba por la sala como buscando algo mientras Happy lo seguía. No dejaba de mirarlo mientras hacia el emparedado. Juvia y Michelle tenían razón, no sería tan malo vivir con él pero su personalidad lo arruinaba todo, si tenía alguna oportunidad de traer de vuelta al Natsu que Grandine anhelaba haría lo posible con tal de ayudarla.  
Natsu sintió que Lucy lo miraba, giro su cabeza y la vio por encima de su hombro. Efectivamente estaba viéndolo y sabía el porqué. Giro su cuerpo quedando de frente y miro a Lucy.

—No es justo si eres la única que mira.

Lucy aparto la mirada.—No estaba mirándote.

—Solo admítelo, ya estas cayendo a mis pies.

—Eso no va a suceder.

—Claro que lo hará y apuesto lo que quieras a que terminaras igual que las demás.

Solo Natsu era capaz de arruinar una buena atmosfera en segundos.

—Odio a los tipos como tú.- señalo enfadada.

Natsu esbozo una sonrisa burlona.— ¿Irresistibles?

—Insoportables.

Guardo las cosas de nuevo en el refrigerador, tomo su emparedado y su bolso, se dirigió a su habitación y no bajo hasta el día siguiente.

Esta vez sí se levanto a tiempo, aunque tuvo que despertar más temprano por temor a que Natsu la dejara, había estado comportándose un poco mejor con ella y sabia que eso no duraría mucho tiempo y no se equivoco. Bajo más temprano de lo usual y como era de esperarse se molesto.  
Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra durante el camino, llegaron a la universidad más temprano de lo esperado y se dirigieron al salón de clases aun sin hablarse.

Comenzaron las clases y pasaron las horas hasta que le toco Biología pero sabían que tendrían la hora libre porque el profesor había enfermado.  
Natsu se puso de pie y fue el primero en salir del aula. Lucy hizo lo mismo y bajo, Levy la esperaba en la entrada.

—Lo siento Lu-chan pero debo ir a la oficina.- Dijo mientras le daba a Lucy una lonchera.

—Está bien, me adelantare.

—¡Guárdame un lugar!.- le gritaba mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Levy le había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior diciéndole que llevara su almuerzo para que comieran juntas cosa que Lucy acepto encantada.  
Se dirigió al patio trasero a buscar algún lugar para poder sentarse y comer. Vio todo el lugar y se decidió por una banca del otro lado del patio, desde ahí podría verse todo el jardín.

—Es una linda vista.- se dijo en voz baja.

Una persona se acerco sigilosamente por detrás de Lucy y la toco por la espalda.

—¡Lucy!.- Grito sacándole un susto a la rubia.

Volteo a mirar al culpable.— ¡Gray no me asustes así!

Gray reía a carcajadas y Gajeel que lo acompañaba también hacia lo mismo.

—Lo siento es que te veías tan distraída.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.— ¿También tiene hora libre?

—No.- hablo Gajeel.- Nos saltamos las clases, Historia es un asco me hace dormir.

—Ya veo porque son amigos de Natsu.

—Tienes una lengua filosa rubia.- Lucy rió ante el comentario de Gajeel

—Entonces ¿Están en la misma clase?

—Si.- respondió Gray.- Natsu fue el único que quedo en una diferente.

—Mal por él.

Gray se sentó a un lado de Lucy y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

—Gray.- lo llamo Lucy.

—¿Si?

—La bruja…

Gray se alarmo y quito su brazo mirando a todos lados.  
Gajeel y Lucy se echaron a reír.

—Eres malvada Lucy.- afirmo el chico.

—El malvado eres tu.- Señalo la rubia.- ¿Cómo puedes decirle así a tu novia?

—Es que en realidad es una bruja.- hablo Gajeel.

—Si la conocieras…

Lucy los miraba con cara de no entender. — Si no la quieres ¿Por qué estas con ella?

Gray suspiro.—No es algo que yo quiera, ella tampoco quiere esto pero debemos hacerlo. Solo hasta que el contrato entre nuestras familias sea resuelto.

Lucy asintió.

—Pero en cuanto termine eso, buscare una linda chica que no se parezca en nada a esa bruja.

—Buena suerte con eso.

—La necesitara.- lo molesto Gajeel.- Acéptalo Gray, ella es lo mejor que puedes conseguir. Que tu cara no te engañe rubia, es un idiota total.

Levy llego y Gray y Gajeel dejaron de reír, Lucy hizo lo mismo. El ambiente se sentía un poco pesado y el silencio era incomodo.

—Hola Levy.- saludo Gray rompiendo el silencio.

—Hola Gray.- respondió el saludo.

—Levy.- Gajeel la miraba.- ¿Cómo has estado?

—Antes solías decirme enana.

Gajeel sonrió con amargura y se puso de pie.

—Fue bueno verte.

Levy no dijo nada.

—Cuídate Levy.-Se despidió Gray.- Nos vemos Lucy.

Siguió a Gajeel y juntos se alejaron de ellas.

Lucy volteo a mirar a Levy.— Eso fue… incomodo.

—Ni que lo digas.- se sentó junto a Lucy y abrió su lonchera.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Es complicado.

Lucy le ofreció una servilleta.— Tenemos una hora y parte del almuerzo.

Levy suspiro.— Gajeel y yo salíamos.

La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa.— ¿¡Que!?

—Solo por poco tiempo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió? Me refiero…

—Natsu, eso es lo que sucedió.

—¿Natsu?

—El tiende a arruinarlo todo Lu-chan.- Levy la miro.- Es por eso que deberías renunciar a vivir con él. Olvida lo que sus padres te ofrecieron y deja ese lugar.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es… complicado.

Levy le ofreció una servilleta a Lucy y sonrió.. —Tenemos una hora y parte del almuerzo.

Lucy le contó lo que había sucedido con su familia y porque había aceptado ese acuerdo. Levy entendió el porque lo había hecho y le ofreció ayuda a Lucy para lo que necesitara y sin darse cuenta el tiempo del almuerzo había terminado y tenían que volver a clases.

.

.

La semana paso rápidamente y Levy no volvió a mencionar nada sobre Gajeel y Lucy tampoco quiso sacar el tema, ella tendría sus razones para no hablar y lo haría cuando estuviera lista. Algunos días Natsu y Lucy peleaban como perros y gatos y otros trataban de llevarse mejor pero cada vez que tenían un buen momento Natsu se encargaba de arruinarlo y volvían al inicio. En su trabajo Lucy le contaba a Juvia todo lo que le sucedía y su amiga solo se encargaba de darle ánimos. Y así llego el fin de semana.

Lucy había hablado con Michelle y la convenció de pasar el fin de semana en su casa, aunque lo había dudado un poco realmente necesitaba tiempo alejada de ese demonio llamado Natsu.

—… Así que pasare el fin de semana en casa de mi prima.- explicaba la rubia.

—Por mi puedes quedarte ahí los días que quieras.- respondía Natsu mientras jugaba con su psp.- Es más si quieres no regreses.

—Oh no te preocupes, estaré aquí el domingo por la tarde.

Subió a su habitación y preparo un bolso con ropa para pasar el fin de semana en tranquilidad. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al elevador.

— Ya me voy.- le grito a Natsu que subía por las escaleras.

—¡Quédate ahí y no regreses!

—¡No lo haré!

Subió al elevador y bajo al recibidor. Salió del edificio y espero afuera por 10 minutos, Michelle iba a recogerla y ella nunca llegaba tarde. El cielo estaba a oscuras indicando que la noche había caído, quería dormir porque tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y su prima no llegaba.

—¿Aun no te vas?.- Natsu llego por detrás.

—Estoy esperando a mi prima.

El auto de Natsu se estaciono en frente y el hombre que lo manejaba le dio las llaves.

—¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto Lucy.

—A un lugar que no te interesa.- camino hacia su auto, lo abordo y se fue.

La respuesta de Natsu la había molestado un poco pero no quería arruinar su fin de semana con eso.  
Pasaron otros 10 minutos y aun no llegaba, Lucy comenzaba a desesperarse cuando su celular sonó.

—¡Lucy lo siento!.- Antes de poder responder Michelle la interrumpió.- No podre ir, mis papás tienen una fiesta de negocios en Crocus y debo acompañarlos.

—Pero que haré en …

—Lo siento Lucy en verdad lo siento, debo irme.

—Michelle espera…- Y colgó.

¿Y ahora que haría? Pensó. Suspiro y subió de nuevo al departamento, su fin de semana se había arruinado pero tal vez obtendría algo bueno de eso.

* * *

.

.

Actualizo el martes, prometo que no lo olvidare xD  
Gracias por leer, bye bye!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo siento! No tengo palabras para disculparme así que lo haré con capítulos. **  
**Siempre acostumbro a explicar todo al final del capitulo y aquí no sera la excepción. **  
**Disfruten la lectura.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Capitulo 9_**

* * *

Después de irse, Natsu no podría estar más feliz. Lucy estaría fuera todo el fin de semana y eso le dejaría a el departamento y con eso podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Estuvo en un bar buscando alguna chica que quisiera divertirse hasta que una apareció. No tardo mucho en seducirla, después de todo era su especialidad. Ninguna chica podría negarse a él y si lo hacían simplemente las dejaba y ellas siempre volvían a él.  
Tomaron un trago y salieron del bar para dirigirse a su departamento pero no contaba con cierta sorpresa.

Lucy se paseaba por el departamento. Ahora tenía que pasar el fin de semana con él, de nuevo. Apenas pudo sobrevivir el anterior pero trataría de dar lo mejor para que por fin pudieran llevarse bien, era el primer paso de su misión.

Había una gran ventana que dejaba ver las luces de toda la ciudad. Esa vista era mejor que la de su habitación. Sonrió al ver semejante belleza, a su madre le habría encantado. Sintió que algo rozaba sus piernas y bajo la mirada, era Happy.

—Hola Happy.- lo levanto en brazos y suspiro.— ¿Podre llevarme mejor con Natsu?

El felino maulló. —¿Eso es un sí?.- Volvió a maullar. — ¿Es un no?.- Esta vez no respondió y Lucy rió. —Supongo que era un sí, espero que tengas razón.

Escucho que el elevador subía y volteo a mirarlo.  
Natsu salía riendo junto a una chica de cabellos negros mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. La sonrisa de Natsu se borro de su rostro cuando vio a Lucy de pie junto a la ventana.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí ¿recuerdas?.- Dejo a Happy en el suelo y miro a la chica que venía junto a Natsu.

Llevaba ropa muy reveladora y supuso a lo que había venido a este lugar o mas bien a la habitación de Natsu. La chica miro a Lucy, a pesar de no usar ropa como la suya, su buen cuerpo se notaba a kilómetros y era demasiado linda para su gusto, cosa que le molesto.

—¿Es tu novia?.- pregunto la chica.

—No…

—No, no lo soy.- lo interrumpió la rubia.

Puede ser muy sensitiva a veces, pensaba el pelirrosa. Pero Lucy iba a hacer algo completamente diferente. Algo de que definitivamente se arrepentiría pero tenía que cobrarse de todo lo que le había hecho pasar en la semana y no había mejor oportunidad que esa.

—Soy su prometida.

La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Natsu sintió que se ahogaba ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿Ella es tu prometida?.- señalo a Lucy.

—No, claro que no lo es.

—Entonces ¿Qué significa este anillo Natsu?.- mostró su dedo anular y un pequeño anillo dorado lo rodeaba.

La chica lo miro esperando una respuesta y Natsu solo pudo tragar saliva nervioso. La verdad Lucy había comprado ese anillo por tres dólares pero ellos no lo sabían.

—Ella no es mi prometida, ella no es nadie para mí.- le explico.

—Natsu esta hiriéndome.- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

El pelirrosa le dirigió una mirada de advertencia pero ella lo ignoro. ¿Qué paso con lo de tratar de llevarse mejor? Bah! Lo haría después, decía dentro de sí.

—Eres un cerdo.- escupió la chica y se dirigió al elevador.

—No espera…

La chica entro rápidamente y dejo a Natsu viendo como se iba. Lucy estaba conteniendo la risa, jamás había hecho algo así pero ahora debía sufrir las consecuencias.

Natsu la miro, se veía furioso. Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Lucy, ya no podía controlar su risa.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto Heartifilia.

Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia ella, no tenia salvación. Lucy miro hacia las escaleras, eran su última esperanza y antes de pensarlo sus piernas se movieron solas y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Lucy!.- Grito el pelirrosa y corrió hacia ella.

Lucy subía las escaleras rápidamente riendo a carcajadas dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Natsu corría demasiado rápido y estaba a punto de alcanzarla, entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

—¡Abre la puerta!.- gritaba Natsu desde el otro lado.

—¡No lo hare!.- trataba de parar de reír.

—¡Maldita sea Lucy!

Y se escucharon pasos pesados bajando las escaleras.  
¿Se habrá ido? Se preguntaba la rubia. Apretó los labios, giro el seguro y abrió la puerta. Asomo su cabeza y no se veían señales de Natsu, llego a las escaleras y escucho como llamaban al elevador, tal vez estaba tan furioso que decidió irse.  
Lucy suspiro, al menos estaría a salvo pero no contaba con la astucia del pelirrosa.

Natsu había llamado al elevador pero no para subir en el sino para hacerla creer que se había ido, toco el botón y se escondió sigilosamente detrás de la pared.  
Lucy bajo las escaleras de puntitas, miro hacia todos lados y no veía a nadie, solo a Happy durmiendo en el sofá. Iba a caminar hacia a el cuando Natsu salió de su escondite. Lucy grito y corrió hacia el comedor, Natsu la siguió.

La mesa los separaba, Natsu trataba de correr hacia un lado y Lucy lo corría hacia el otro tratando de que no la alcanzara.

—Vas a pagar lo que hiciste Lucy.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía para de reír. Natsu corrió hacia la izquierda y Lucy lo hizo hacia la derecha, por más que corriera no podía alcanzarla parecían niños pequeños jugando a las atrapadas.

Esta maldita mesa, pensaba el pelirrosa; si tan solo…  
Y se subió a la mesa y salto para llegar a Lucy, ella corrió de nuevo hacia las escaleras pero no vio el escalón que sobresalía del comedor así que tropezó.  
Al momento de saltar Natsu no pudo mantener el equilibrio, trato de sostenerse de Lucy pero ella también estaba cayendo y los dos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

Natsu cayó sobre ella, ahora si no tenia oportunidad de escapar.

—Te tengo.- la miro y ella seguía riendo. —Deja de reírte.

—No puedo.- y sin darse cuenta el pelirrosa comenzaba a sonreír.— No hacia eso desde que era una niña.

Natsu sonreía, la diversión de Lucy era contagiosa que su enojo se había ido. Por el momento.

Lucy dejo de reír y sonrió tiernamente.—Eran buenos tiempos.- dijo mientras recordaba cosas de su niñez.

Miro los ojos de Lucy. Eran más hermosos si los veías de cerca, pensaba. No solo eran castaños, eran un color chocolate brillante y su mirada era la más dulce que jamás había visto. Lucy también lo miraba, era demasiado guapo. Sus ojos jade eran tan penetrantes que si te miraban fijamente podrían derretirte pero Lucy vio algo mas en ellos, miedo. Lo que le sucedió debió herirlo profundamente, su madre le había dicho que los ojos eran la puerta del alma y podrías conocer a una persona con tan solo mirarla fijamente.  
Y así estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, solo mirándose, conociéndose.  
Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse. Lucy no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa pero no quería apartarse y mordió su labio. Nada podía romper ese momento hasta que el teléfono sonó pero Natsu no se movía.

—Natsu el teléfono está sonando.

—Lo sé.- contesto sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—No quiero.

El teléfono dejo de sonar, ambos seguían sin moverse y volvió a sonar de nuevo.

—Deberías contestar.- hablo Lucy.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

No, no quería. —Podría ser algo importante.

Natsu la examino con la mirada, suspiro y se puso de pie. Lucy hizo lo mismo.  
Estaba tan nerviosa ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo?

Levanto el teléfono y contesto. —Natsu.

—¿Hijo? Qué alivio pensé que no estabas en casa.- Grandine estaba del otro lado de la línea. —Tu hermana regresa mañana y haremos una cena para celebrar.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa. —Ahí estaré.

—Asegúrate de traer a Lucy.

Suspiro pesadamente.— Esta bien.

Grandine estuvo unos minutos en silencio ¿Natsu había aceptado sin quejarse?

—¿Madre?

—Ah sí cariño debo irme, asegúrate de venir.

—No me lo perdería por nada.

—Lo sé, cuídate saluda a Lucy de mi parte.

—Si si nos vemos mañana.- Y colgó el teléfono.

Dio la vuelta y Lucy estaba de pie a unos pasos. Lo miraba un poco nerviosa, se formo un silencio incomodo pero Lucy fue quien lo rompió.

—¿Era Grandine?

Natsu se rasco la cabeza.— Si, mañana iremos a verlos.

—Pero yo trabajo hasta…

—Sera en la noche, nos invitaron a cenar.

—Oh.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese silencio incomodo ¿Qué podrían decirse? Lo que sucedió hace unos minutos los había desconcertado a ambos.

—Entonces mañana…

—Pasare por ti.

Se sorprendió un poco. — E-está bien.

Asintió.— Me iré primero.

Lucy no dijo nada y no quería hacerlo, al parecer había olvidado lo que había hecho hace unos momentos y eso era mejor para ella. Si Natsu tratara de vengarse seria su ruina total, al menos por el momento tendría un descanso y podría tratar de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

Natsu se dirigió a su habitación y Happy lo siguió. Entro y cerró la puerta, el felino trepo a su cama y dio un maullido.

—No me mires así.- le advirtió al felino.

Happy maulló de nuevo.— Eso no significo nada sabes lo que opino de ella.

El pequeño gato seguía mirándolo. — ¿Sabes qué? no importa. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Happy ronroneo molesto y se fue a dormir a un sofá que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Suspiro y se dejo caer sobre su cama.  
Lo que había sucedido entre Lucy y el no era para nada bueno pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla ¿Por qué? No lo sabía y eso era lo peor. No había ninguna razón pero aun así lo hizo. Debía aclarar las cosas o tratar de enmendarlas no quería que Lucy se hiciera la idea equivocada, echar a Lucy era lo único que debía hacer así como todas las demás. No la necesitaba, no podría hacerlo… ¿cierto?

Una ducha, eso necesitaba así que se dirigió al baño. Despejo su mente y cuando por fin lo hizo preparo su cama y se fue a dormir. Necesitaba descansar y estar listo para volver a ser un demonio.

.

.

.

.

Lucy se levanto temprano para ir a su trabajo. Los sábados entraba más temprano de lo habitual, debía reponer las horas que le faltaban en la semana por ir a la universidad. Era el peor día porque debía trabajar prácticamente doble jornada pero tenía que hacerlo si quería ganar dinero. Por ser fin de semana el negocio estaba repleto de familias que comían alegremente. Las horas pasaron rápido y sin que se diera cuenta ya era hora de irse. Se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Por qué tan arreglada?.- pregunto Juvia burlonamente.

—Tengo una cita con los Dragneel.

—Oh entonces es importante.

Asintió.—Me voy ¡saluda a todos de mi parte!

—Cuídate.

Y salió por la puerta trasera, camino hacia frente del negocio. El auto de Natsu estaba estacionado justo en frente, se acerco a él y subió.

—Tardaste demasiado.

Volteo a mirarlo. — Lo siento debía estar lista.- pero un pequeño gato la distrajo. —¿Happy?

—No podía dejarlo solo.

—Creo que ya me di cuenta.

Natsu miro por la ventana, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Así que aquí es donde trabajas.- Lucy no dijo nada.

—Supongo que es perfecto para ti.

—¿Qué significa eso?.- pregunto molesta.

—Significa que no debiste hacer que viera tu lugar de trabajo porque ahora puedo venir a molestarte las veces que quiera.- dijo en un gesto superior.

Lucy lo miro sorprendida, tenía razón no debió hacerlo. Natsu prendió la radio y arranco el auto. Llegaron en treinta minutos.

—¿Sabes cuál es la ocasión?.- pregunto mientras bajaba de auto.

—Mi hermana regresa.- contesta mientras hacía lo mismo.

—¿Tienes una hermana? Pero la última vez que estuve aquí no la vi.

—Es porque la última vez no estaba aquí.

Quiso preguntarle otra cosa pero Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ambos entraron y Grandine se acerco a recibirlos.

—¡Qué bueno que están aquí! Es bueno verte Lucy.

Natsu rodó los ojos, otra vez tenía que soportar todo el cariño hacia Lucy.

—Es bueno verte también Grandine.

¿Qué clase de hermana tenia Natsu? Se preguntaba. Tal vez se comportaba igual con ella pero ¿Cómo era?

—Vamos hay que ir al comedor.- y caminaron hasta que una voz los detuvo.

—¡Natsuuu!.- Grito alegremente.

Una pequeña niña de cabellos azules bajaba por las escaleras y se lanzaba a Natsu. El la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la abrazo mientras reía.

—Hola Wendy.

—Te extrañe.

—Yo también te extrañe ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—La tía Hilda es demasiado aburrida.

Natsu soltó una carcajada. — Pero tú querías ir.

—Ya no más.- volteo y miro a ambas.

Lucy se encontraba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Natsu. No estaba siendo frio ni malvado con ella, no como esperaba.

—Solo se comporta así con Wendy.- Grandine susurro. — No puede ser malo con ella.

Asintió pero aun así era extraño. Debía amar demasiado a su hermana para comportarse de esa manera. Una pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Natsu ¿es tu novia?.- pregunto Wendy refiriéndose Lucy.

—No, no lo es.

Wendy miro a Lucy de pies a cabeza y sonrió. — Pues debería.

Ambos chicos estaban desconcertados ante el comentario de la peliazul y Wendy se acerco a la rubia.

—Hola soy Wendy.

—Soy Lucy.

—Eres muy linda Lucy.

Sonrió. — Tú también lo eres Wendy.

— ¿Te quedaras a cenar?

Lucy asintió sonriendo.

—Genial entonces vamos.

Escucharon un maullido. — Oh Happy, Charle estaba arriba.- El felino volvió a maullar y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. Wendy se acerco a Lucy. — A Happy le gusta Charle, no le gustan las personas pero sé que le agradaras.- le susurro.

Lucy rio. — Espero que sí.

Natsu vio como su hermana jalaba a Lucy al comedor dejándolo ahí solo. Eso lo había molestado.  
¿Qué tiene Lucy que no tenga yo? Pensaba. Suspiro fastidiado y las siguió.

Una mujer se acerco a Grandine. — Señora Dragneel la cena tardara un poco más.

—Está bien no te preocupes.- respondió.

Miro hacia todos lados.— ¿El señor Dragneel no se cenara con nosotros?.- pregunto la rubia.

—Si lo hará pero en este momento está en su oficina haciendo unas llamadas.

Asintió y un pequeño grito la asusto.

—Sera mejor que vaya a vigilar a Charle y Happy.- hablo Wendy. —Charle no está de muy buen humor.

—No tardes en bajar.- le grito a su hija que se alejaba por el pasillo. — Entonces nosotros…

Vio como Lucy se acercaba hacia la ventana. Había un jardín hermoso, un jardín que no había visto la vez anterior. Grandine noto que estaba fascinada.

—Tu madre lo diseño.

La miro sorprendida.—¿Mi madre? Pero ¿Cómo?

—Hace varios años, antes de… ya sabes.

Lucy le ahorro el momento incomodo.—¿Puedo salir a verlo?

—Claro que si, sabía que te encantaría. Fue tu madre quien lo hizo para nosotros. Era una buena mujer.

Natsu escuchaba atento a la conversación. ¿La madre de Lucy? ¿Mis padres la habían conocido? Pensaba.

Lucy sonrió. —Lo era.

Natsu la miro, ¿Era? Entonces eso significaba…  
Lucy salió al patio dejándolos ambos. Natsu jamás había estado tan interesado en saber lo que sucedía, mas con la familia de Lucy. Tal vez su madre lo sabría.

—Madre tengo que preguntarte algo.

Lo miro sorprendido. —Si ¿dime?

—Señora.- una mujer los interrumpió. — El señor Dragneel la llama.

Asintió. — Hablaremos en otro momento cariño.- y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su esposo.

.

.

.

.

El patio era hermoso. Definitivamente su madre lo había diseñado, su estilo se notaba en cada estructura. Tenía demasiadas ganas de entrar al pequeño laberinto que se encontraba ahí pero si se perdiera seria un problema. Una mujer barría frente a la fuente y a Lucy se le hizo familiar. Se acerco a ella.

—¿Spetto?

La mujer volteo a mirarla y su sorpresa fue obvia. — ¿Señorita Lucy?

Lagrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos. — Soy yo.

La mujer sonrió y se acerco a ella mientras también lloraba. —Estoy tan feliz de verte.

—Yo también pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Me refiero a…

—Después de que te fuiste las cosas empeoraron y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Tú eras lo único que nos mantenía ahí pero cuando te fuiste nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

La miro con tristeza. — Lamento haberlos dejado.

Negó con la cabeza. — Fue lo mejor hiciste.

Y continuaron hablando por unos minutos más. Necesitaban ponerse al dia, esa mujer era muy importante para Lucy, había trabajado para su familia por años y la conocía desde que era una niña así que verla de nuevo era una gran felicidad para Lucy.

.

.

.

.

Natsu se encontraba en la sala tratando de ver la televisión hasta que Grandine interrumpió en la habitación.

—La cena esta lista, ve por Lucy.

—¿Por qué debo ir yo?

—Porque te lo estoy pidiendo.

—¿Solo por eso?

—Natsu.- lo reprendió.

—Está bien.

Apago la tv y salió al patio a buscar a Lucy. La vio y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

—La fecha se acerca…

Natsu se detuvo y se escondió detrás de la pared.

—Lo sé.- ahora era Lucy la que hablaba.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Iré a verla, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

¿Ver? ¿A quién? Se preguntaba el pelirrosa.

—¿Volverás a ese lugar? ¿Y si él está ahí?

—De todas formas debo enfrentarlo, es mi padre no puedo huir para siempre.

—Pero no es buena idea que vuelvas ahí… -dijo casi en un susurro.

Escuchar a escondidas era algo malo y él lo sabía, pero el misterio que rodeaba a Lucy llamaba demasiado su atención y ahora solo tenía más preguntas. Si no llevaba a Lucy antes su madre saldría y lo pillaría escuchando así que salió.

—La cena esta lista.- la llamo.

Lo miro y bajo su mirada a Spetto.— Debo irme.

—Cuídate Lucy.

—Tú también Spetto.

Y camino hacia Natsu. Vio el rostro de Natsu y este se veia desconcertado.

—¿Estás bien?.- pregunto la rubia.

Reacciono. — Sí, estoy bien.

Lucy asintió y paso por un lado de él. Natsu miro a Spetto y esta le sonrió, el pelirrosa dio la media vuelta y siguió a Lucy de vuelta a la mansión.

Spetto vio como ambos se alejaban. La buscaría después y trataría de convencerla de que no volviera a la mansión Heartfilia, no era buena idea. No después de todo lo que hicieron. Recordó a Natsu. Lucy le había contado sobre el acuerdo, Los Dragneel era una buenas personas así que ese chico también debía serlo. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

—Aquí estarás a salvo Lucy.

Tomo de nuevo su escoba y continúo limpiando el patio que había diseñado la persona que le había dado un hogar y la felicidad que obtuvo al cuidar a Lucy todos esos años. Layla Heartfilia.

* * *

.

.

.

**Bien, esto es lo que sucede. **  
**Este fic lo publico en otra pagina, ahí están prácticamente todos mis seguidores y olvido que tengo que actualizar aquí, a parte de que he tenido unos problemas de salud. **  
**Lo lamento demasiado y prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir, lo juro por mi discográfica completa de paramore xD**  
**Ahi ya tengo publicados hasta el capitulo 19, así que por ahora publicare este y dos mas y el lunes publicare 2 caps mas para así ir a la par y no olvidarlo. **  
**Pueden insultarme y reclamarme todo lo que quieran, lo merezco y en serio lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. **  
**Ahora si, presionen next y sigan leyendo. **

* * *

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

* * *

**_Capitulo 10_**

* * *

Entraron de nuevo a la mansión. Natsu tenía más preguntas en su cabeza pero no era como si pudiera preguntarle, jamás había sido tan curioso en algo ¿Por qué lo estaba siendo ahora? Pensó. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el así que no debía importarle. Trataría de olvidarlo y no indagar más de lo necesario. Mientras menos supiera de ella sería mejor.

—¡Por fin!.- exclamo Grandine. — Estaban tardando demasiado.

—Lo sentimos.- se disculpo la rubia.

—Vamos tomen asiento.

Comenzaron a sentarse, Wendy llego y se unió a ellos.

—No empiecen sin mi.- se escucho una voz al final del pasillo.

—Cariño todos tenemos hambre.- le dijo a su esposo.

Se acerco a ella y beso su cabeza.—Lo sé.- miro a todos en la mesa. — ¡Lucy! Qué bueno que estas aquí.

—Es un placer señor Dragneel.

—Oh no dime Igneel.- y se sentó junto a su familia.

Lucy sonrió y Natsu la veía un poco molesto. ¿Por qué solo se fijaban en ella? El también estaba ahí ¿no? Suspiro fastidiado y trato de no darle importancia.

Durante la cena Wendy conto como le había ido en su viaje y todos reían. A pesar de la actitud de Natsu, en ese momento se estaba comportándose mejor de lo que esperaba, pensaba Lucy. Tal vez se debía a su hermana.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa.- decía la rubia.

—Deberían venir más seguido.- ahora fue Igneel quien hablo.

—Lo pensare.- Natsu se puso de pie. — Wendy estoy feliz de que estés aquí.

—¿Te vas?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres que tu hermano mayor se vaya?.- dijo divertido.

—No es eso. Si te vas Lucy también tendrá que irse y quiero hablar más con ella.

La sonrisa de Natsu se borro ¿Acaso Wendy había preferido a Lucy antes que a él?

—¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche Lucy?.- pregunto Wendy.

—¡Es una excelente idea Wendy!.- exclamo su madre.

—No creo que sea conveniente.

—Yo también creo que es buena idea.- Igneel toco su reloj de mano. — Además es muy tarde para que regreses.

—Pero no traje ropa y…

—Oh eso no es problema.- hablo Grandine. —Natsu puede ir por ella.

Natsu abrió los ojos en sorpresa.— ¿Qué?

—No es necesario….- quería rechazar su oferta pero no la dejaban hablar.

—Está decidido.- miro a su hijo. — Natsu ve y trae la ropa de Lucy.

Negó con la cabeza.—No voy a hacer eso.

Wendy tomo a Lucy de la mano y la condujo por las escaleras.— ¡No tardes demasiado! Quiero tomar un baño con Lucy.

—Pero ya les dije que…- Nadie lo escuchaba.

—No tardes hijo.- Igneel palmeo su hombro.— Es peligroso salir de noche.

Balbuceo sin poder decir ninguna palabra. Si era peligroso ¿Para qué lo mandaban a hacer eso? Suspiro y salió molesto cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Subió a su auto, encendió la radio a todo volumen y se dirigió a su departamento.  
No solo lo habían ignorado ¿también debía ir por la ropa de Lucy? Estaba más molesto de lo que creía. No había demasiado tráfico así que llegó veinte minutos. Entro a su departamento y se dirigió a las escaleras maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sería buena idea no regresar pero ¿dejar que Lucy le quitara a su familia? Eso no se escuchaba bien además de que tendría que soportar los sermones de su madre y su padre se molestaría y eso era mucho peor que ser ignorado.  
Entro a la habitación de Lucy y la observo detenidamente. Ya había desempacado y estaba demasiado organizada para su gusto, tenía que volver rápido así que camino hacia el closet para tomar la ropa y regresar de una vez.

Abrió las puertas del armario. Había vestidos, faldas, todo tipo de ropa ¿Cómo iba a saber que ropa elegir? Tomo dos pantalones, dos blusas y cerro el armario.  
Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando recordó que Wendy había dicho que quería tomar un baño con Lucy y para eso necesitaba ropa interior.

Natsu sonrió. — Supongo que obtendré algo bueno de esto.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Abrió los cajones buscando la ropa interior hasta que la encontró. Algunos sostenes tenían diseño de leopardo y otros simplemente eran de un color solido. Tomo uno y lo extendió. Lo observo por un momento y coloco su mano en la copa del sostén, su mano lo cubría muy bien. Hizo un gesto aprobatorio y asintió. Los pechos de Lucy eran grandes. Tomo dos pero aun le faltaba otra prenda intima importante.

Abrió otro cajón y se sorprendió cuando lo hizo. Jamás había visto ropa interior de esas ¿formas? ¿Cómo le podría llamar a eso? Y claro que no era la primera vez que veía ropa interior pero no de este tipo. Tomo una braga de color rojo y la extendió para verla mejor.  
¿Lucy usa esto? Se pregunto. Por alguna razón comenzó a imaginarla, vamos él era un chico y sus padres lo habían mandado directo al pecado.  
Lucy tenía una piel hermosa y muy buen cuerpo hasta él lo había notado ¿Cómo se vería si usara eso? Pensó pero negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento.

—Necesito un trago.- Iba a devolver las bragas a su lugar pero se detuvo.

Sonrió y guardo las bragas en uno de sus bolsillos. Ellos tenían la culpa por haberlo mandado a hacer algo que no quería pero al menos había obtenido algo bueno y tenía con que molestarla, un par de bragas rojas.  
Tomo otro par y echo toda la ropa en una de las mochilas de Lucy. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al elevador para salir y volver a casa de sus padres.

.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos y aun no se veían señales de Natsu. Lucy se encontraba en la habitación de Wendy. Era una habitación demasiado grande para una niña de 12 años o más bien adolescente pero aun así era muy linda y femenina. El techo tenía un mural que hacía creer que en realidad veías el cielo, Lucy estaba fascinada y Wendy lo noto.

—Es lindo ¿verdad? .- la rubia asintió. — Mi madre fue quien lo pinto.

—¿Grandine?.- pregunto sorprendida.

Asintió orgullosa. — Pintar es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Es muy buena.

Siguió observando el mural, Wendy se recostó en la cama.

—¿Eres una de las chicas que contratan mis padres?

La pregunto la desoriento. —No me contrataron…

—Firmaste un contrato ¿cierto?

Asintió avergonzada. — No porque quisiera.- Wendy la miro confundida. — Es una larga historia.

—Y no quieres hablar de ella, puedo verlo.

Es muy madura para su edad, pensaba Lucy.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?.- pregunto la rubia.

—Todo esto comenzó desde hace dos años. No eres la primera que viene por lo mismo.

Tal vez Wendy podría saber las respuestas a las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo que sucedió con él? ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Negó con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera yo lo sé.- suspiro. — Según el soy muy pequeña para saber de esas cosas.

—Y lo eres.

Lucy dio un respingo. Natsu estaba recargado sobre la puerta mirando a ambas chicas. Entro a la habitación y se acerco a Lucy.  
¿Y si escucho de lo que hablábamos? Pensaba.

Tomo la mochila y se la ofreció. Lucy el tomo y Natsu se acerco más a ella.

—No deberías meterte en los asuntos de otras personas.- dijo en casi un susurro.

¿Pero quién era él para decirlo? Y salió de la habitación.

—Ha cambiado.- hablo Wendy. — Mamá dice que conmigo sigue siendo igual pero no es cierto.- Lucy la miro. — Antes solíamos salir a todas partes juntos ahora solo unas pocas veces viene a verme.

—Wendy…

— Quisiera volver a como estábamos antes. Lucy sea lo que sea que te pidieron mis padres da tu mayo esfuerzo.- le sonrió. — Yo te ayudare.

Lucy asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa. Ahora no solo tenía que hacerlo por Grandine sino también por Wendy. Pero primero debía saber que fue lo que sucedió con él. Le había preguntado a Grandine pero ella no sabía nada al igual que Wendy, solo Gray y Gajeel eran los que lo sabían pero tratar de sacarles la verdad sería algo difícil.

Ambas chicas se ducharon y salieron a la habitación de nuevo para cambiarse.  
Lucy abrió la maleta, busco algo de ropa y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.  
Había ropa interior dentro de la maleta y el único que había ido por su ropa era Natsu. ¿Eso significa que vio y toco mi ropa interior? Pensaba alarmada. No era como si él no conociera la ropa interior femenina eso lo sabia pero aun así era vergonzoso. La saco rápidamente y trato de disimular que nada había sucedido, lo menos que quería era dar explicaciones. Wendy convenció a Lucy de quedarse con ella y hablaron hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

.

.

.

.

Natsu se encontraba en su habitación, aunque ya no vivía ahí seguía siendo suya. Tenía posters pegados de bandas de rock era la típica habitación de un adolescente solo que el ya no lo era. Todo eso le traía recuerdos y no muy buenos. Esa era la razón por la que no quería pasar la noche ahí. Solía quedarse con Wendy pero Lucy estaba con ella. La mejor opción era la habitación de huéspedes, espero a que todos durmieran. Si su madre se enterara de que no quería dormir en su habitación le haría preguntas, preguntas que no podría contestar. Cuando el ruido ceso y la oscuridad invadió la mansión se fue a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes, ahí tendría una noche tranquila o al menos trataría.

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana despertando a Natsu. Tomo su celular y miro la hora. 11:30 am.

Había dormido más de lo que esperaba pero daba igual era domingo, salió de la cama y miro la habitación, no sabía porque estaba ahí hasta que recordó que el mismo había decidió quedarse ahí.

Volvió a su habitación a darse una ducha, se cambio y bajo al comedor, posiblemente ahí estarían todos pero cuando llego no había absolutamente nadie.  
Una de las sirvientas estaba limpiando las ventanas cuando Natsu se acerco a ella.

—Sabes… ¿En donde están todos?

La chica volteo a mirarlo y se avergonzó ¿Quién no lo haría? Natsu torció la boca tratando de disimular su diversion. La chica sacudió su uniforme con nerviosismo.

Levanto una ceja. — ¿Estás bien?.- siguió intimidándola con su presencia.

Al parecer la chica era nueva porque no sabía cómo comportarse frente a él, las otras al menos trataban de disimular.

—Joven Dragneel.- por fin pudo hablar.

Sonrió y la chica se sonrojo. Es tan divertido tomarles el pelo, pensaba. La chica se tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo paso detrás de una de sus orejas.

—Todos salieron, al parecer fueron a almorzar.

—¿Lucy fue con ellos?

—¿Lucy?.- pregunto.

—La chica rubia.

Entre cerró los ojos tratando de recordar. — Oh si ella también fue con ellos, se veían muy animados de ir con ella.

Natsu frunció el ceño. No solo lo ignoraban y obligaban a ir por la ropa de Lucy ¿ahora también lo cambiaban por ella? Dio la media vuelta molesto. La chica solo lo miro desconcertada. Camino por el pasillo e iba a subir las escaleras hasta que sus padres entraron riendo junto con Lucy seguidos por Wendy.

—Eso fue tan gracioso.- dijo Grandine riendo.

Igneel sonreía. —Deberíamos salir más seguido.

—Estoy de acuerdo.- hablo Wendy.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Natsu que los observaba molesto desde las escaleras.

—Hola cariño.- saludo su madre.

—¿Dónde estaban?

—Oh fuimos a almorzar a 8-Island.- dijo mientras colgaba su chaleco en el perchero. — No quisimos despertarte.

¿8-Island? Pensó. Ese era su restaurant favorito ¿ y no lo habían invitado?

—Bien tengo que volver a la oficina.- hablo Igneel y se alejo de la habitación.

—Wendy y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, no tardaremos mucho.- Grandine le dijo a Lucy. — Puedes pasear por ahí.

Lucy asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras. Natsu la siguió. Entro a la habitación de Wendy y dejo su bolso.

—¿Sucede algo?.

—Tú eres lo que sucede.- la señalo. —¿Por qué saliste con ellos?

—Ellos me invitaron. – salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo.

Natsu seguía siguiéndola. —No tenías razón para ir.

—No iba a negar su oferta.

Wendy le había hablado de un balcón que estaba al final del pasillo. Desde ahí podría verse todo el jardín y decidió ir a verlo.

—Pero…

—Buscas una razón para discutir ¿verdad?

—No, solo quiero saber porque saliste con ellos. No son nada tuyo.

—Ya te lo dije, fueron ellos quienes me invitaron.- salió al balcón y se sorprendió.

Podría ver todo el jardín de su madre desde ahí y también podía ver las demás habitaciones. Todo el mundo podría verlos desde ese balcón.

—Oh Happy también salió con nosotros, espero no te haya moleste.- hablo la rubia.

Ni siquiera lo había notado. — ¿Te llevaste a Happy?

—Bueno… el me siguió.

¿También Happy? Pensaba. ¿Por qué todos querían a Lucy?

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—¿Eh?.- la rubia no entendió su pregunta.

—Me robaste a mis padres, me robaste a mi hermana…

—¿De qué estás hablando?.

Natsu continuo.— Me robaste a Happy, me robaste a mis amigos.

—¿A tus amigos?.- pregunto confundida.

—No dejan de hablar de ti ¿Qué más te falta por quitarme?

La rubia lo miraba confundido. Estaba molesto con ella ¿por eso? No había razón, a menos que…

— Natsu… ¿Estas celoso?

La miro con cara de pocos amigos.—No seas ridícula.

Rio. —Estás celoso.

—Claro que no.- aclaro.

—No te preocupes no te quitare nada que sea tuyo.- lo miro burlona.- además yo no tengo la culpa de que les agrade.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi?

Lucy negó con la cabeza con cara angelical y el supo que si se estaba burlando de él, pero no por mucho tiempo. Era su turno de molestarla.

—Así que tu ropa interior…

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Lucy y puso una cara seria. Lo había logrado.

—No hay nada que no hayas visto antes.

—De hecho…- metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco la prenda.

La boca de Lucy formo una 'o' en sorpresa. ¿Qué hacia Natsu con eso?

—¿Por qué tienes eso?

—Anoche. En tu habitación.

Trato de arrebatárselas pero Natsu fue más rápido. — Devuélvemelas son mías.

—Ya no lo son.

Tenía que quitárselas de algún modo.— Son mis favoritas.

—¿En serio? también son mis favoritas.- Esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

— Gracias.- sonrió con superioridad.

Trato de arrebatárselas de nuevo pero Natsu las tomo en su puño y alzo la mano para que no pudiera alcanzarlas.

Salto. — ¡Devuélvemelas!

—Jamás hare eso, son mi preciado tesoro.

—¡Natsu Dragneel!.- Grito molesta.

Natsu rio a carcajadas. Era divertido molestarla.

—Mi nombre se escucha tan bien cuando lo dices.- dijo con voz suave y seductora.— Dilo de nuevo.

Estaba furiosa. — Lo único que te diré será que eres un…- Natsu le cubrió los labios con su mano.

—Shhh.- y la siguió molestando.

.

.

.

.

Grandine paseaba por el pasillo superior y los vio desde otro balcón. Lucy se veía molesta pero Natsu reía cosa que le sorprendió. No lo había visto reír así desde hace un tiempo. Se veía despreocupado, divertido, justo como recordaba a su hijo.

Wendy también los veía desde la ventana y se sorprendió al verlos de esa manera. Se veían cercanos y su hermano por un momento le pareció el mismo de antes. Vio a su madre desde el otro balcón y ella también la vio. Le sonrió y coloco uno de sus dedos sobre su boca indicando que no dijera nada. Claro que no lo haría y volvió a mirarlos.

—Dije que iba a ayudarte Lucy.- tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.— Y es justo lo que haré.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aun queda uno mas! Sigan (~*3*)~**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

* * *

**_Capitulo 11_**

* * *

Después de haber pasado el fin de semana en casa de los Dragneel, Lucy apenas le dirigía la palabra a Natsu. Se había molestado con el por tomar su ropa interior y más aun cuando lo quiso devolvérsela.

El lunes llego y con eso sus responsabilidades, tenían que ir a la universidad y además trabajar pero el trabajo solo aplicaba para Lucy.  
Llegaron a la universidad sin hablarse. Durante el camino Natsu quiso sacar un tema de conversación pero Lucy ni siquiera lo miraba, lo estaba ignorando completamente.

Entraron al salón de clases y se dirigieron a sus lugares. El profesor Gildarts entro y todos se pusieron de pie para saludarlo.

—Bien pueden sentarse.- saco un libro de Historia de su maleta. — Abran el libro en la pagina 39.

Natsu se revolvió nervioso en su lugar. Cuando salieron del departamento sentía que olvidaba algo y ya sabía que era. Gildarts noto a Natsu nervioso y supo de que se trataba.

—Joven Dragneel abra su libro y lea la pagina 39.

—Yo…- No tenía como zafarse.

—Creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso.- lo miro molesto. — Si olvidaba su libro de nuevo estaría expulsado de la clase todo el semestre.

—Maldita sea…- maldijo por lo bajo y Lucy lo escucho.

Si lo expulsaba todo el semestre definitivamente reprobaría la materia y su padre se molestaría, eso es lo que más le preocupaba.

—Entonces lo olvido ¿Cierto? .- pregunto Gildarts.

Lucy vio como Natsu movía su pierna nervioso ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Si lo expulsaba de la clase seria su ruina pero él se lo tenía merecido. Había su culpa por olvidarlo, tenía que hacerse cargo de acciones pero ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo compasión por él?

—Yo…

Lucy suspiro. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Él… Natsu no olvido su libro profesor Gildarts.- alzo la voz y todas las miradas se centraron en ella. — Yo fui quien lo olvido. Natsu me prestó su libro para no tener problemas.

Natsu la miraba sorprendido ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando?

—¿Esta diciéndome la verdad señorita Heartfilia?

Lucy asintió. Gildarts miro a Natsu y negó con la cabeza.

—Dejare pasar esto solo porque la señorita Heartfilia trato de ayudarte.- le dijo a Natsu. — Que no se vuelva a repetir. Levy lee la pagina 39.

Levy comenzó a leer para así continuar con la clase. Natsu miraba a Lucy, estaba confundido. Si Gildarts no lo hubiera dejado pasar habría reprendido a Lucy con un castigo pero aun así lo había ayudado y tenía que agradecerle por ello.

Las clases pasaron y no tuvo momento de decírselo, se veía tan concentrada en las clases que no quiso distraerla. Si lo hacia se molestaría aun mas.

El timbre sonó y Lucy se puso de pie rápidamente. Natsu sintió el traqueteo y despertó. Se había quedado dormido. Busco a Lucy con la mirada y vio que salía del salón junto con Levy. Se puso de pie y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse hacia ella.

—Entonces ¿te veré haya?.- preguntaba la peliazul.

—Si, en cuanto termine el papeleo iré a buscarte.

—Muy bien, me adelantare y te apartare un lugar.

—¡Esta bien!.- le grito a Levy quien corría por el pasillo alejándose.

Se dio la media vuelta pero no se dio cuenta que alguien salía el salón y choco contra él. Natsu la tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco.

—Deberías tener más cuidado.- Lucy lo miro con mala cara.

El se dio un golpe mental, se suponía que debía agradecerle. Lucy paso por su lado tratando de evitarlo y él la detuvo.

—Espera…

Lucy lo pensó unos segundos y después lo miro pero no le dirigió la palabra.

Natsu se rasco la nuca. — Quería agradecerte por…

—Debo irme, lo siento.- lo interrumpió.

—Oye…- y Lucy se soltó de su agarre y se alejo por el pasillo.

Natsu tenía el ceño fruncido. Lo había dejado hablando solo, en serio estaba molesta con él. Se suponía que era lo que él deseaba pero entonces ¿Por qué lo ponía de tan mal humor?

Gray llego y coloco su brazo sobre el hombro de Natsu.

—Al parecer alguien esta ignorándote.

—Ella no está ignorándome.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque huyo cuando trataste de hablar con ella?

—No está ignorándome.- dijo frustrado.

—¿Por qué estas tan molesto Salamander?.- Gajeel se unió a ellos.

—No estoy molesto.

Gajeel se burlo. — Se nota.

—La pequeña flamita no está acostumbrado a que lo ignoren.- señalo el camino hacia Lucy. — Y menos si son chicas.

—Pobre Salamander pero siempre hay una primera vez.- Sus dos amigos rieron.

—Voy a freírlos a ambos.- les advirtió.

—Tranquilízate y dime que le hiciste a nuestra pequeña Lucy.- hablo Gray.

—¿Por qué piensas que fui yo?

—Eres el único al que está ignorando.

Natsu miro a sus dos amigos que sonreían. Ser ignorado no le gustaba para nada pero le molestaba mas ser el único.

Suspiro. —Le robe su ropa interior y la moleste con eso.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Estaba molesto y me pareció divertido.

Gajeel dudo.—Por ropa interior te refieres a…

—Sus bragas.- sonrió orgulloso.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso.- Dijo Gray.

—De hecho las traigo aquí mismo.- toco el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Olvídalo no quiero verlas.-Gray negó con la cabeza. — Cambie de opinión, muéstramelas.

—Eres un maldito pervertido.- le dijo a Gray.

—Y lo dice quien tiene las bragas de Lucy en sus bolsillos.- Gajeel los miro a ambos divertido.

Una profesora pasaba junto a ellos y escucho eso último.

Los miro con mala cara. — Sucios.- y se alejo indignada.

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se miraron y explotaron a carcajadas.

—Vamos al comedor, me muero de hambre.- menciono Gajeel.

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería. Una chica de cabellos ondulados paso justo al lado de Natsu, lo miro y movió su cabello coquetamente. Natsu la miro y sonrió.

—Adelántense los veré ahí.- y fue tras la chica.

Gajeel y Gray voltearon a mirarlo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por el almuerzo y subimos a la azotea?.- pregunto Gray. — De todas formas no creo que regrese.

Gajeel miro hacia Natsu y suspiro.—Me parece bien.

Y fueron a la cafetería por su almuerzo.

.

.

.

.

Lucy caminaba a prisa por el pasillo hasta que llego a la cafetería. Busco a Levy y la localizo unas cuantas mesas alejada. Levy le hacía señas con las manos para que se acercara. Cuando llego vio que no estaba sola. Una chica pelirroja estaba sentada en la mesa.

—Lu-chan ella es Erza.- la presento. — Erza ella es Lucy.

—Es un placer.- dijo la pelirroja.

—Igualmente.

—Compramos el almuerzo por ti.

Lucy sonrió. — Gracias.- y se sentó junto a ellas.

—Ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.-menciono Levy.

—¿En serio?.- le pregunto a Erza. — Debe ser muy difícil.

—No tanto, es divertido como todos le temen al consejo.

Lucy rio. — Supongo que tienen a todos bajo su control.

—Todos menos uno.- Lucy la miro dudosa. — Natsu.

Se sorprendió. —¿Conoces a Natsu?.- vio que Levy ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Prácticamente crecimos juntos.

—Entonces sabes lo de…- dijo refiriéndose a lo del acuerdo.

—Todos lo saben Lucy.- le sonrió. — Así que si tienes algún problema puedes venir conmigo.

—Natsu le teme a Erza, si te hace algo puedes acusarlo con ella y harás que se orine en los pantalones.

Todas rieron y terminaron de comer su almuerzo mientras hablaban. Aun les quedaban unos minutos antes de entrar a clases.

—Erza.- un chico se acerco a ellas. — El director quiere verte.

Asintió.—Esta bien, las veré luego.- se despidió de ellas y se marcho.

—Me agrada.- dijo Lucy.

—Es genial, no solo tiene buenas notas y le agrada a los maestros también tiene un novio guapísimo.

—¿Tiene novio?.-pregunto la rubia un poco sorprendida.

—Pronto lo conocerás.

Se vio un traqueteo en la entrada de la cafetería y un chico entro corriendo. Se detuvo a tomar aire.

—¡Natsu está peleando con uno de tercero en el patio trasero!.- grito.

Varios chicos salieron a toda prisa para tratar de ver pero la mayoría no se movió. Lo menos que querían era conseguir problemas y Natsu era uno.

Lucy volvió su mirada tratando de restarle importancia. No quería meterse en problemas, eran cosas de Natsu el debía resolverlas solo. Estaba molesta por lo que había hecho no debía importarle pero ¿Por qué estaba poniéndose de pie?

—¿Lu-chan?

Apretó los labios y negó con su cabeza. Definitivamente se arrepentiría de eso pero su cuerpo se movía solo. Dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia el patio. Tenía que tratar de alejarlo de los problemas.

.

.

.

.

Natsu lo golpeaba pero no con toda su fuerza. El chico solo había podido darle unos cuantos golpes pero no tan fuertes. La multitud se comenzó a hacer más grande, algunos grababan con sus teléfonos y otros simplemente miraban. Las chicas que siempre lo seguían solo estaban mirando con una cara de dolor pero no decían nada. El chico fue el que había comenzado la pelea y Natsu no iba a doblegarse. Y así continuaron, el chico tratando de darle y Natsu esquivando sus golpes.

Lucy llego y vio una gran multitud, inmediatamente supo que ahí estaban peleando. Empujo a varios tratando de llegar hasta el frente y poder ver con claridad. Fue un poco difícil porque no la dejaban avanzar pero se las arreglo para salir de la multitud y llegar hasta el frente. Tomo una bocanada de aire cuando al fin pudo respirar y vio a dos chicos en el centro. Natsu no se veía tan lastimado como el otro pero si tenía algunos golpes.  
Miro como todos los observaban entretenidos como si fueran animales de circo y nadie hacia nada, ni siquiera trataban de separarlos.  
El chico se veía cansado y molesto de no poder darle su merecido. Lucy respiro profundamente y exhalo, si Michelle o Juvia la vieran en ese momento pensarían que estaba loca y sí que lo estaba.  
El chico tomo todas sus fuerzas en un puño, era hora de terminar con todo. Lucy se lanzo contra Natsu para tratar de detenerlo pero no se dio cuenta de que el otro chico se acercaba con el puño en la mano.  
Levy siguió a Lucy después de que saliera corriendo de esa manera y ahora ese chico estaba a punto de golpearla.

—¡Lu-chan!.- grito.

Pero era imposible que el chico se detuviera. Toda su fuerza estaba ahí y no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Lucy no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cerró los ojos.  
El puño del chico impacto sobre su rostro pero Lucy estaba intacta. La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con Natsu. Estaba frente a ella, la había protegido recibiendo el golpe. Lucy lo miro sorprendida pero su rostro se neutralizo cuando vio que Natsu comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz.  
El golpe había sido tan fuerte que también le había partido los labios que ahora comenzaban a sangrar. Si eso le hubiera dado a Lucy habría estado doblemente perdida o inconsciente por un par de días.

Natsu respiraba con dificultad y Lucy se dio cuenta, estaba furioso. Sus ojos ardían en furia y si se lanzaba contra él ni siquiera ella podría detenerlo.

—Natsu... – lo llamo tratando de distraerlo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Una profesora se acerco al lugar y se sorprendió al ver a los dos chicos golpeados. Habían estado peleando. Varios estudiantes se alejaron al ver el problema que se armaría.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Natsu fue el responsable.- respondió el chico.

Natsu no decía nada, estaba demasiado furioso como para pensar o tratar de salir de esa. No había manera de salvar a Natsu pero Lucy pensó en una loca salida cosa que ya no le importaba. Se había metido en la pelea entre dos chicos, no había nada más estúpido que pudiera hacer.

—Natsu no hizo nada.- dijo la rubia. — El trato de golpearme.- señalo al chico. — Y Natsu me defendió.

El chico abrió los ojos en sorpresa y la profesora lo miro con indignación.

—Eso no es verdad.- se defendió.

—Claro que sí.

Las chicas que estaban ahí no iban a permitir que Lucy se llevara todo el crédito.

—Nosotras también lo vimos. El fue el que comenzó.

—Eso no…

—A detención.- advirtió la profesora.

—Pero…-trato de defenderse.

—Ahora.

El chico le lanzo una mirada de odio a Lucy.

—Ahora todos regresen a clases y tú.- le dijo a Natsu. — Ve a la enfermería.

Las chicas no querían irse, no debían perder frente a Lucy pero la profesora las obligo. Todos se dispersaron dejándolos solos. Natsu seguía sin moverse. Levy también tenía que irse pero antes de eso se acerco a Lucy.

—Esta furioso, trata de tranquilizarlo.- le susurro. — No dejes que haga nada estúpido.

Lucy asintió y Levy volvió al salón de clases. Sabía que a Levy no le agradaba Natsu pero aun así le preocupo. Se acerco al pelirrosa.

—Natsu…

Y por fin hablo.— Déjame solo.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ahí y Lucy corrió y se puso delante de él.

—No iras a ninguna parte.

—Muévete.- amenazo.

—No.

Trato de pasarla por un lado pero Lucy volvió a interponerse.

—Te dije que me dejes solo.- apretó los dientes.

—No hasta que vayas a la enfermería.

—Mueve tu trasero de aquí.

Lucy se molesto pero no se iría a ninguna parte. — No.

Se lanzaron miradas de odio. Ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Si Lucy dejaba a Natsu solo definitivamente haría alguna estupidez y era algo que no quería.

Natsu bufo. —Bien.

Y camino hacia el edificio. Lucy suspiro y lo siguió, al menos lo tendría vigilado por un momento. Llegaron a la enfermería y entraron buscando a la enfermera pero no se veía por ningún lado.

—Tal parece que no está aquí.- dijo el pelirrosa. — Me voy.

Lucy cubrió la salida con su cuerpo. — No iras a ninguna parte, yo misma lo hare.

—Ni loco.

—Solo limpiare tu sangrado, vamos siéntate.

Le indico que se sentara, Natsu dudo un poco pero aun así lo hizo.

Se acerco a él. —Levanta tu cabeza.

Natsu rodó los ojos pero aun así lo hizo. Lucy se acerco a su rostro para observarlo mejor. No se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Desde esa distancia Natsu podía ver esos ojos brillantes y podía sentir el aroma de su perfume. Lucy se alejo, busco algodón y lo remojo en desinfectante.

—Tu sangrado se detuvo pero debemos desinfectar.- tomo el algodón y lo acerco a su rostro. — Puede arder un poco.

Se lo coloco sobre la herida de su labio y Natsu maldijo en voz alta al sentir el ardor. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando hasta el punto en que no lo sentía más. Después de eso Lucy comenzó a limpiar su rostro. Natsu veía cada movimiento que hacía, como movía sus labios, el movimiento de sus pestañas y como su rostro se reflejaba en sus ojos. De nuevo sus rostros estaban cerca y esa cercanía comenzaba a agradarle. Lucy sintió que Natsu la miraba fijamente, había estado tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que lo tenía tan cerca y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

—¿Puedes mirar hacia a otro lado?

—No.

—Deja y cambio mi pregunta… ¿puedes dejar de mirarme?

—Yo puedo mirar todo lo que quiera y si quiero mirarte voy a hacerlo.

Lucy sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas y se sonrojo. Natsu sonrió. Lucy vio que sonreía y se tranquilizo, al menos su enojo ya había pasado. Continúo con lo que hacía restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

Natsu opto una cara seria. — Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos por un momento y volvió a lo que hacía. — Lo estoy.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

—Aja.

Sonrió. — Pues no lo parece.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

—Gracias por ayudarme con lo de Gildarts.- Lucy se sorprendió. — No sé que habría hecho si me hubiera expulsado de la clase.

—No te preocupes por eso.

También había otra cosa por lo que tenía que agradecerle. Si Lucy no lo hubiera detenido habría hecho alguna estupidez y lo expulsarían. Todas las chicas siempre estaban detrás de él pero a ninguna le había preocupado lo que le pasara, solo Lucy fue la que se arriesgo. A pesar de cómo la trataba, ella lo había ayudado sin ninguna razón y es algo que tenía que agradecerle, además de que estaba en ese momento curando sus heridas.

—En realidad soy yo la que debe agradecerte.- Lucy lo saco de sus pensamientos.—Gracias por salvarme de aquel golpe.

—Oye podre ser lo que quieras pero jamás dejaría que golpearan a una mujer.

Lucy le sonrió. — ¿Por qué te metiste en esa pelea?

—El chico decía que le había quitado a su novia y esas cosas.

—¿Y es verdad?

Hundió los hombros.— Tal vez. No lo recuerdo.

Lucy rio. — Te encanta meterte en problemas ¿cierto?

—Problemas es mi segundo nombre.- le sonrió.

Su dentadura era perfecta. Su sonrisa era perfecta ¿Había algo que no tenía ese hombre? Y sin darse cuenta Lucy se perdió en ella hasta que alguien llego a la enfermería.

—Natsu ¿Estás aquí?.- pregunto Gray y los vio demasiado cerca. — Oh lamento interrumpirlos.

—No interrumpes nada.- se separo de él rápidamente.

—Lamentamos no haber venido antes, acabamos de enterarnos.- dijo Gajeel que también iba llegando.

Lucy comenzo a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Te vas?.- pregunto Natsu.

—Creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí.- dijo Lucy. — Ellos pueden cuidarte mejor.

—Si ellos me cuidan definitivamente moriré.- Trataba de evitar que Lucy se fuera.

— Ya estás bien, además no creo que la enfermera tarde demasiado.- se dirigió a la puerta. — Nos vemos chicos.

—Adiós Lucy.- dijeron ambos.

Voltearon a mirar a su amigo que tenía cara molesta.

—¿Interrumpimos algo verdad?

—No.- dijo fastidiado.

No había podido agradecerle por lo último. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?. Pregunto Gajeel.

—Con Lucy.- y salió de la enfermería.

Gray y Gajeel se quedaron perplejos en su lugar.

—¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?.- pregunto Gajeel.

—Claro que si.- sonrió. — Debemos juntar a esos dos.

* * *

.

.

.

**Cada dos días publicare dos capítulos para así ir a la par, de nuevo lo siento.**  
**Reclamaciones e insultos en reviews por favor xD esto no volverá a suceder, lo prometo.**  
**Nos leemos, bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Como lo prometí, hoy dos capítulos.**  
**Espero les guste.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo. Ya había ayudado a Natsu lo suficiente, sus amigos podrían cuidar mejor de él. No era como si ella lo quisiera haber hecho, estaba herido y no podía dejarlo solo.  
Estar en la enfermería con él la había puesto nerviosa, más de lo que esperaba. No tenía razones para hacerlo pero el simplemente no dejaba de mirarla.

Cuando Gray y Gajeel entraron sintió una bofetada mental para que reaccionara, se había perdido en la sonrisa de Natsu y ni siquiera ella sabia el porqué.  
Volvería al salón y se concentraría en clases, era una buena forma de olvidar lo que había sucedido hace un momento. Estaba molesta con él, estaba molesta con él, lo repetiría hasta que volviera a creerlo de nuevo pero nadie podría estar molesto con Natsu por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera ella y menos si le mostraba esa sonrisa. Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan amable.

—Lucy cuidado.

Alguien la tomo del brazo y reacciono. No se dio cuenta de lo distraída que estaba, si no la hubiera detenido habría caído.

—Erza.

—Casi caes por las escaleras.

—Lo siento no prestaba atención.

Erza asintió. —Sera mejor que regreses a clases.

No había ninguna razón por la que Erza estuviera en el edificio B. Ella era de tercero y la única razón por la que podía estar ahí era…

—¿Vas a ver a Natsu?

—Si, ya me entere de lo que sucedio.

—Pero ya hablamos con la profesora…

—Lucy, conozco a Natsu desde hace un tiempo y estoy segura que él fue el causante de eso.

Ella tenía un buen punto pero no podía dejar que las cosas salieran a la luz. No solo Natsu tendría problemas sino también ella por haber mentido a un profesor, no podía retractarse ahora.

—Ese tipo quiso golpearme y Natsu me defendió, eso fue lo que en realidad paso. Todos lo vieron y hay testigos.- agradeció que su voz sonara convincente.

La miro dudosa. — No lo sé Lucy…

—¿En verdad crees que te mentiría con algo así?.- pero ya lo estaba haciendo.

Erza dudo un poco. Conocía muy bien a Natsu o creía hacerlo, al tratarse de él nada podía ser seguro.

Suspiro. —Está bien te creeré pero solo por esta vez.- Lucy asintió. — Deberías volver a clases.

Y vio como Erza bajaba las escaleras. Se sentía culpable por haberle mentido pero su vida escolar también estaba en riesgo ¿Por qué diablos hacia algo así? Suspiro y comenzó a bajar pero se encontró con otra persona.

—Levy ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venia a buscarte, la clase ya va a comenzar.

Levy estaba recargada sobre la pared y Lucy no noto que estaba ahí hasta que bajo completamente las escaleras.

—¡Bien! Vamos.- comenzó a caminar pero Levy no se movió.

—¿Por qué lo ayudaste?

Lucy se detuvo y volteo a mirarla. — ¿De qué hablas? Tú me dijiste que no dejara que hiciera nada estúpido.

—Si lo dije, pero jamás dije que lo salvaras de un castigo que se merecía.

Era de esperarse. Al parecer Levy aun tenía cierto resentimiento contra el pelirrosa y eso ni siquiera Lucy podría calmar. Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Levy suspiro. — ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?

—Porque si no lo hacia Grandine se pondrá triste y…

—¿Esa es la única razón por lo que lo hiciste?

Se sorprendió ante su pregunta. — ¿Por qué habría otra razón?

Levy la examino uno segundos y volvió a suspirar.

—Olvídalo, volvamos.

Claro que sabia a lo que se refería no era una tonta pero cómo podría contestar a una pregunta que ni siquiera ella sabía. Eso solo la hizo sentir más nerviosa. Lo único que quería era olvidar la estúpida sonrisa de Natsu por unos momentos.

Entraron al salón de clases y el profesor aun no había llegado. Cada una tomo su camino hacia sus asientos.  
Lucy saco su libro cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió, levanto la mirada esperando ver al profesor pero vio algo completamente diferente.

En el momento en el que Natsu entro al salón todas las miradas se posaron en él, no era como si le importara es más, lo disfrutaba. Su estado actual no era el más apropiado, no se había cambiado la playera y tenía manchas de sangre y su rostro comenzaba a mostrar moretones de aquella pelea.  
Se escucharon susurros hablando sobre Natsu pero él los ignoraba completamente mientras caminaba hacia una rubia. Llego hasta el lugar de Lucy y esta lo veía más que sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto anonada.

—Quería agradecerte por lo de hace un rato.

—Pero ya me habías agradecido…

—Por lo de Gildarts no por lo de la enfermería.

Escucharon que las puertas se abrían y el profesor entraba al salón.

Lucy miro al profesor y volvió a mirar a Natsu. — ¿No podrías hacerlo después?

—Quería hacerlo ahora.

Lo miro nerviosa. La clase iba a comenzar y el profesor podría molestarse.

—Te dije que no importaba. Debes ir a la enfermería y cambiarte.- señalo su playera. —Debes irte.

—Pero aun no me has dicho…

—Si acepto tu agradecimiento o lo que sea.- dijo nerviosa. — Ahora vete.

Lo menos que quería era más problemas. Natsu la miro un poco molesto.

—¿Estas corriéndome?

Lucy lo miro sin saber que contestar. Si decía que no, posiblemente no se iría y si decía que si tal vez se quedaría o se iría molesto. Con Natsu nunca podía saber con exactitud el resultado de las cosas. Así que dijo la respuesta que más le convenció.

—Sí, estoy corriéndote. Ahora regresa a la enfermería.

Frunció el ceño. —Pues si tanto te desagrada mi presencia me quedare aquí.

Lucy trato de contestarle pero el profesor los interrumpió.

—Heartfilia, Dragneel ¿Qué sucede ahí?

—No sucede nada profesor.- dijo Natsu mientras movía la silla para sentarse.

—Se supone que tú debes estar en la enfermería.- señalo en profesor.

—Pero estoy aquí porque su clase en interesante ¿No debería estar feliz por eso?.- dijo sarcásticamente.

El profesor suspiro. —Solo no interrumpas la clase.- y volvió a lo que hacía.

Natsu se acerco y dijo en voz baja. —Lo ves, no hay ningún problema con que me quede.

Lucy lo miro molesta. — Haz lo quieras.

Lucy volvió su vista hacia el profesor que comenzaba con la clase. Natsu se sentó de golpe y soltó un quejido. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado y al hacer ese movimiento sintió un poco dolor. Lucy iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero se detuvo. El podia haber ido de nuevo a la enfermería pero fue su decisión quedarse. No tenía porque importarle.

—Auch.- lo miro disimuladamente y vio como tocaba su mandíbula, justo en donde el otro chico lo había golpeado.

Trato de ignorarlo pero aun así se sentía inquieta. Lo miro de nuevo y vio como hacia muecas de dolor. Sabía que estaba fingiendo para hacerla sentir culpable y sí que lo estaba logrando. No quería hacerlo pero no podía dejarlo así. Apretó los ojos, suspiro y levanto la mano.

—¿Puedo llevar a Natsu a la enfermería?

Natsu sonrió victorioso.

—Y no dejes que vuelva.- respondió el profesor.

Lucy asintió y se puso de pie. — Vamos.

—¿No vas a ayudarme? Estoy herido por si no lo recuerdas.- dijo divertido.

—Y estarás peor si no te pones de pie.- paso por un lado de él.

Natsu rio y siguió a Lucy hasta la puerta dejando a todos desconcertados al verlo sonreír de esa manera. Caminaban por el pasillo, Natsu apresuro el paso y alcanzo a Lucy.

—Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro.- dijo sin mirarlo.

Pero no lo hizo, continuo sonriendo hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Gray y Gajeel aun estaban ahí y se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy.

—¡Vaya! Volvieron.- exclamo Gray.

—No porque quisiera…-dijo la rubia en un susurro.

—Bien, no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Lucy miro a Gajeel. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Me refiero a que nosotros nos vamos.- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida junto con Gray. — La enfermera llego pero cuando se entero que Natsu se había ido fue tras él. Supongo que no tardara en regresar.

Natsu se quedo un poco más atrás y Lucy los detuvo antes de que salieran.

—Esperen ¿a dónde van?.- dijo en voz baja.

—Tenemos clases.

—Yo también tengo clases.

—Pero tú tienes que cuidar a Natsu.- contesto Gajeel.

—Ustedes pueden cuidarlo, lo conocen mejor que yo.- rogó.

Gray rio. — El hizo un esfuerzo en traerte de regreso.- miro a Natsu y este los miraba confundido y curioso. — Lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarlos solos.

—¿Quién dijo que quería estar a solas con él?

—Nos vemos Lucy.

—Esperen…

No se detuvieron y salieron dejándolos solos en la enfermería, de nuevo.  
Suspiro resignada y volteo para ver a Natsu.

—¿Por qué estas desnudándote?.- dijo mientras Natsu se quitaba la playera.

—Tengo que cambiarte.

Se quito completamente la playera y se dio la vuelta para buscar algo que pudiera usar.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?.- le dijo a la rubia.

Lucy no dijo nada y se acerco también a buscar entre los cajones. Después de estar uno minutos buscando por fin encontró una playera aunque posiblemente le quedaría un poco ajustada. Natsu estaba a unos pasos dándole la espalda mientras buscaba. Lucy se acerco por detrás para darle la playera pero dirigió su mirada a la espalda de Natsu. Había un enorme moretón que recorría su espalda por debajo del hombro. Debía de dolerle aunque no lo demostrara. Lucy rozó sus dedos sobre la piel amoratada y Natsu se tenso al sentir ese contacto. Estuvo inmóvil y sin decir nada mientras Lucy tocaba y examinaba ese hematoma. Pudo haberle dicho que se detuviera pero aunque no lo admitiera estaba disfrutando esa caricia. Asomo su cabeza por encima del hombro y miro a Lucy. No se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que sintió que Natsu la miraba. Levanto su rostro y el la observaba detenidamente, se quedo inmóvil sin quitar sus dedos de la piel de Natsu.

—¡Por fin! aquí estas.

La enfermera entraba por la puerta y ambos la miraron.

—Lo siento.- dijo Lucy y le ofreció la playera.

Natsu no dijo nada y la tomo mientras veía como Lucy retrocedía y rompía el contacto. Se puso la playera y le quedo un poco ajustada. Lucy se dio cuenta de cómo le quedaba y no se veía tan mal. La playera remarcaba sus pectorales y con eso se notaba mejor su buen cuerpo.

—Siéntate ahí, debo examinarte.- le indico la enfermera.

Natsu se sentó y la enfermera se acerco a su rostro para examinar su nariz. No se veía tan joven pero si se le notaban los años. Lucy los miraba o más bien a Natsu. Observo como levantaba la barbilla para que la enfermera lo examinara mejor. Su perfil era perfecto, ya lo había visto de cerca y aun de lejos podía notar lo bien que se lucia aun con esos golpes cubriéndole el rostro haciéndolo ver más varonil.

Natsu noto que lo observaba y poso sus ojos en ella. La enfermera seguía examinándolo y el sin moverse la miraba. Lucy aparto la mirada nerviosa y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, volvió a levantar su rostro y Natsu seguía observándola, esta vez no aparto la mirada. Lucy sentía que el corazón golpeaba su pecho ¿Cómo era posible que la hiciera sentir así con solo mirarla?  
Natsu torció la boca en diversión y aparto la vista. La enfermera se acerco más a su rostro quedando a poco centímetros, Natsu se sintió un poco incomodo y lo demostró haciendo una mueca que al parecer la enfermera no noto.  
Lucy trataba de reír pero se controlo, tomo aire y suspiro tratando de calmar su ansiedad de reír ante tal escena, Natsu lo noto y sin que la enfermera lo notara levanto el pulgar hacia Lucy indicando que le gustaba esa situación. Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la rubia que rápido cubrió con su mano, Natsu sonrió al ver que a Lucy le había causado gracia.

—¿Quieres dejar de coquetear? Estoy tratando de examinarte.- dijo la enfermera un poco molesta.

Natsu borro la sonrisa de su rostro y Lucy sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. El rostro de Natsu tomo una mirada seria, al parecer no le agrado lo que dijo o quiso aparentar que no.

—Bien.- se alejo del pelirrosa. — Solo rompió uno de los vasos sanguíneos de tu nariz y tu mandíbula está un poco inflamada pero no es nada grave.

Lucy no lo escucho muy convincente pero ella era la profesional y sabia lo que hacía, así que no dijo nada.

—Entonces ¿puedo dormir un poco?

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante.

—Genial.- dijo en voz baja.

Lucy sabia que quería saltarse las clases pero no le arruinó sus planes.

—Creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí.- Natsu volteo a mirarla rápidamente. — Es mejor que vuelva a clases.

—Oh no espera un momento.- hablo la enfermera. — Debo ir con el director ¿puedes quedarte mientras regreso?

¿Por qué todo el mundo le pedía que se quedara con él? Pensó.  
Suspiro, no podía decirle que no.

—Claro.

—Excelente, no tardare.- y salió de la habitación.

Natsu se metió en la cama y se acostó colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. Lucy camino hacia la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó. Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

—Creo que le guste a la enfermera.- dijo Natsu rompiendo el silencio.

Lucy sonrió. — Apuesto que sí.

Volteo a mirarlo y vio que tenía sus ojos cerrados. Estaba tratando de dormir y Lucy no hablo para evitar despertarlo. Estuvo unos minutos mirando la habitación tratando de distraerse en algo hasta que noto que a respiración de Natsu sonaba tranquila. Se había quedado dormido.

Lucy se acerco y toco su mandíbula. Noto que efectivamente esta inflamada, lo habían golpeado por su culpa. Si no se hubiera metido en la pelea hubieran evitado eso.

—Lo siento.- susurro y se puso de pie.

Se había quedado dormido así que ya podía regresar a clases. Salió del salón y Natsu abrió los ojos, no estaba dormido y había escuchado todo. Miro hacia la puerta y noto que se había ido, esta vez no fue tras ella y cayo dormido.

.

.

.

.

Las clases terminaron y todos comenzaban a guardar sus libros.

—Olvide decirles.- hablo la profesora. — Habrá suspensión de clases por mantenimiento, deben presentarse hasta el miércoles.

Se escucharon gritos de alegría por todo el salón. Levy se acerco a Lucy quien guardaba sus cuadernos.

—Lo siento Levy debo irme antes.- dijo apresurada.

—¿Tu trabajo?

Asintió. — Nos vemos.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y salió por la puerta.

.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó y Natsu se despertó de golpe. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con la enfermera ordenando los medicamentos.

—Oh ya despertaste.

Se froto los ojos. — ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Tres horas.

—¿¡Tres horas!? Eso significa…

—Es la hora de salida.- le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

Natsu salió de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Oh espera.- lo llamo. — Tal vez no lo sepas pero mañana no habrá clases. Tendrás que volver a presentarte hasta el miércoles.

Asintió y salió rápidamente. El pasillo estaba inundado de estudiantes que rogaban por fin salir de la universidad. Los esquivo a todos y llego a su salón de clases.  
Levy bajaba las escaleras y se encontró a Natsu mirando alrededor como si buscara algo. Aunque no quería cruzarse con él tenía que hacerlo a menos de que saltara por la ventana.

—Si buscas a Lucy ella ya se fue.- menciono cuando por fin lo tuvo en frente.

—No estoy buscándola, vengo por mis cosas.

—¿Y tus cosas están flotando en el aire? Porque parece como si la buscaras.

—Levy. No estoy buscándola.

Bufo. — Si como digas.- paso por su lado para por fin salir. — ah y por cierto. Lucy evito que Erza te diera un buen castigo.

La miro sorprendido. — ¿Qué?

— Si, la convenció de no hacerlo o más bien la engaño. Al menos deberías agradecerle.

Y se fue dejando a Natsu completamente solo en el salón. Lucy no solo lo había ayudado una o dos, sino tres veces y sin ninguna razón. La había tratado mal y aun así ella lo había ayudado, ninguna de las chicas anteriores había hecho algo como eso. Realmente odiaba deberle cosas a las personas pero Lucy merecía su agradecimiento no solo una o dos, sino tres veces.

* * *

.

.

**Aun queda otro mas, sigan leyendo ;3**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Lucy llego a su trabajo más temprano de lo habitual. Necesitaba distraer sus pensamientos y el trabajo era una muy buena manera de hacerlo.

—Hola Juvia.- saludo a su amiga.

—No te ves muy bien.- comento al ver su rostro. — ¿Un mal día?

Lucy se dejo caer sobre la silla. — No sé si podría considerarse un mal día pero hoy le mentí a una persona que podría haber sido una buena amiga o que casi me golpean y me dejan inconsciente o haber cuidado a Natsu en la enfermería.

—Pues lo último no se escucha tan mal.- Lucy desvió la mirada pero no dijo nada. —Y por tu cara puedo saber que tengo razón.

—Estaba herido y no podía dejarlo solo.- se defendió. — Además hizo todo ese escándalo por ir a buscarme.

—¿Buscarte?

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa para vestir su uniforme. — Ya lo había dejado en la enfermería y tenia clases así que volví al salón pero no le importo y fue tras de mí.

—Y supongo que regresaste con él.

—Tenía que hacerlo, su playera tenía manchas de sangre…

—Entonces ¿regresaron a la enfermería y él se quito su playera?

—Si, tuve que ayudarle a buscar una nueva.- Contesto Lucy al parecer aun no captaba lo que Juvia trataba de decir.

—¿Y estaban completamente solos?

—Solo hasta que la enfermera…- miro a su amiga y noto que tenía una sonrisa picara.- ¡Deja de imaginarte cosas!

Juvia se echo a reír. — Ya, ya. Lo siento.

—¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Una buena amiga se preocuparía por lo que pudo haberme sucedido.

—Una buena amiga pregunta sobre el chico primero.

Lucy no pudo evitar reír. — Eres una tonta.

Juvia también rio y se apresuraron a cambiarse.

—Debemos ir al trabajo, quiero salir temprano.

—¿Y eso porque?

—Mañana tengo examen de química y sabes lo mala que soy en esa materia. Así que debo ir a la cafetería Kolh, es la única abierta a esas horas y en casa no podre estudiar.

—Y menos con todos tus locos hermanos ahí.- Juvia asintió. —¿Por qué no estudias en mi casa? Más bien en la de Natsu pero tú me entiendes.

Sonrió. — ¿En serio?

—Si, te quedas a dormir y solo en la mañana tendrías que levantarte temprano para ir a la universidad.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Yo no tengo clases.- Lucy sonrió con superioridad.

—Suerte la tuya.

—¿Y qué dices?.- pregunto la rubia.

—Acepto.- le sonrió. — ¡Ahora a trabajar!

Mientras trabajaban Lucy le contó a Juvia lo que había sucedido con Natsu y como la salvo del golpe de aquel chico. Como era de esperarse Juvia la regaño por haberse metido en una pelea de chicos pero comprendía porque lo había hecho. Lucy era demasiado amable y si veía a alguien en problemas era obvio que se interpondría aunque no tuviera nada que ver con ella.

Al terminar el trabajo debían ir a casa de Natsu, solo Lucy rogaba porque no se molestara por llevar a una amiga. Antes de ir al departamento se detuvieron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

Cuando llegaron al edificio Juvia no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Era lo más lujoso que había visto jamás y cuando entraron sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo.  
Lucy quería reír, si reaccionaba así por ver eso, si viera la mansión de los Dragneel posiblemente se desmayaría.

Natsu paseaba por el comedor. Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando escucho que el elevador subía. Debe ser Lucy, pensó.  
Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared y noto que era la hora a la que la rubia acostumbraba a llegar.  
El elevador abrió sus puertas y Natsu se acerco. Dos chicas salieron de él charlando divertidas y Natsu solo conocía a una.  
Lucy caminaba junto a Juvia y se detuvo cuando lo vio de pie mirándola, se veía confundido.  
Juvia vio a Natsu y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Lucy le había contado sobre él y aunque le había dicho que era guapo no pudo evitar imaginar lo contrario. Estaba hablando de los gustos de Lucy, había conocido a un novio anterior y no era nada comparado con el tremendo bombón frente a sus ojos. Aunque tenía algunos golpes marcados de aquella pelea, solo se veía más varonil y no dejaba de verse muy bien. Natsu lo noto y torció su boca en diversión.

—Hola.- le dijo a ambas.

Lucy miro a Juvia y vio como se sonrojaba. Giro los ojos, su amiga se sonrojaba por todo pero al ver a Natsu no la culpaba. Ella tuvo la misma reacción cuando lo vio por primera vez pero se decepcionaría pronto cuando Natsu mostrara su verdadera personalidad.

—¿Es tu amiga?.- le pregunto a la rubia.

—Si, ella es Juvia.

La peliazul reacciono al escuchar su nombre y estiro su mano. — Soy Juvia, es un placer.

—Natsu.- le sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

Juvia se sonrojo y le sonrió de vuelta. No se veía tan malvado como Lucy le contaba. Natsu no se veía molesto aunque lo estaba. Había traído a una desconocida a su departamento sin avisarle pero se contuvo de reclamar, se lo debía a Lucy por haberlo ayudado. Lo menos que podía hacer era controlarse y dejarlo pasar.

—Pensé que saldrías.- Hablo Lucy y Natsu la miro confundido. — Si. Mañana no hay clases así que pensé que tal vez saldrías.

—¿Por qué querría salir si mi diversión esta justo aquí?.- dijo refiriéndose a Lucy.

La rubia frunció el ceño, Natsu se dio cuenta que no había elegido las palabras correctas y ella se lo había tomado mal. Juvia rato de disimular su sonrisa, ella si entendió lo que quería decir aunque era un tonto. Lucy bufo molesta y se dirigió a la cocina. Natsu vio como se alejaba molesta pero no dijo nada, Juvia iba a seguir a Lucy pero se detuvo a un lado.

—No te preocupes, yo entendí lo que tratabas de decir.- le palmeo el hombro y fue a la cocina con Lucy.

Natsu se quedo unos segundos en su lugar y después se giro y las siguió.  
Ambas sacaban los ingredientes de las bolsas y los colocaban sobre la barra.

—¿Qué cenaremos?.- pregunto el pelirrosa mientras se acercaba.

—¿Cenaremos? Me suena a plural.- dijo la rubia.

—¿No estoy invitado?

—No.

—Pero siempre haces para los dos.- su estomago rugía y no iba a salir a comprar algo de cenar.

Juvia escuchaba divertida la conversación. Parecían cercanos y solo llevaban viviendo unas semanas juntos y no tenían buena relación según le contaba su amiga.

—Ahora tenemos una invitada.- hablaban de mi, pensó Juvia.

— ¿Vas a cambiarme por la invitada?

Parecía una pelea de novios y trato de disimular su risa mientras los escuchaba sin decir nada.

—Claro que sí. - gruño la rubia. — Cualquier persona en mejor que tú.

La sonrisa de Juvia se borro de su rostro y volteo a mirarlos rápidamente. Lucy tenía una lengua filosa y por más que trataba de controlarse cuando se enojaba era difícil detenerla. Miro a Natsu y vio como su mandíbula se tenso tratando de mantenerse calmado. Tenía que hacer algo o si no una gran discusión se propiciaría.

—Bien ¿Por qué… no cenamos todos juntos?.- miro a Lucy. — A mi no me molesta.

Observo a Juvia por unos segundos y suspiro. — Está bien.

Al menos ya había calmado a Lucy aunque faltaba otro. —¿Natsu?

Le pregunto y el pelirrosa no respondió. Tenía la mirada fija como si pensara en algo y después de uno segundos la miro.

—Me parece bien.- Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al baño.

Ambas vieron cuando se retiraba y cuando entro al baño Juvia se apresuro a hablar.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?.- dijo en voz baja.

—Te lo dije, su personalidad es horrible.- contesto de la misma manera.

—El estaba siendo amigable.- la señalo. — Tú fuiste la que comenzó.

Lucy no dijo nada, tenía razón. Natsu estaba comportándose bien y era ella la había propiciado aquella pelea. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Pensó. Era como si tratara de alejarlo.

—Esta bien.- le dijo a Juvia. — Ya no me regañes.

Saco algunos recipientes para preparar la cena y cortar los ingredientes.

.

.

.

.

Tomo agua entre sus manos y la echo sobre su rostro. Estaba furioso ¿Por qué lo que le había dicho Lucy le había molestado tanto? Debía tranquilizarse, se lo debía a Lucy por mas furioso que estuviera. Lavo su cara de nuevo y soltó un suspiro largo. Todo había estado tan bien en la enfermería ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? ¿Y porque mierda le importaba?

Tomo una toalla y seco su rostro tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Se miro al espejo una última vez, abrió la puerta y salió.

Miro a las dos chicas en la cocina, dudo un momento. No sabía si ir a donde estaban ellas o volver a su habitación, aunque se decidió por lo primero. En verdad tenía hambre.

Lucy vio que Natsu se acercaba. Tal vez se sentía un poco nerviosa al estar con el por lo que sucedió pero no era la mejor manera de tratarlo y menos cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable con Juvia y no le había reclamado por invitarla ni se estaba comportando como un imbécil. No debía arruinar la buena relación que tenían hasta ahora. Había estado tratando en llevarse mejor y por fin lo estaba logrando, no iba arruinarlo con su enorme boca.

—Haremos lasaña.- hablo Lucy. — ¿Estás bien con eso?

Natsu la observo por unos segundos y asintió. — Si, eso está bien.

La rubia le sonrió levemente y siguió con lo suyo. No tenia caso volver a mencionar lo que había ocurrido hace un momento y aunque Natsu no lo había olvidado dejaría su mal genio a un lado y tener una cena en paz.  
Un sonido los desconcertó a los tres, se quedaron en silencio tratando de saber lo que era hasta que Lucy grito.

—¡Es mi teléfono!.- salió corriendo hacia la sala.

Se acerco al mueble en donde había dejado su mochila, saco su celular y miro la pantalla.

—Es Michelle.- le dijo a Juvia.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto. Tú habla con ella.- le contesto su amiga y Lucy asintió.

Lucy comenzó a hablar animadamente por el teléfono y Natsu volvió su mirada a Juvia.

—¿Quién es Michelle?

Juvia levanto la mirada un poco extrañada. —Es la prima de Lucy.

—Nunca me ha hablado de ella.

—Lucy no habla mucho de su vida, creo que ya lo has notado.- le sonrió y el pelirrosa asintió.

Miro como Juvia tomaba una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo. Ágilmente corto las zanahorias y los jitomates.

—Vaya.- observaba sorprendido. —Eres buena cocinando.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos que alimentar en casa, supongo que eso ayuda.- dijo divertida.

—¿cuatro? Yo solo tengo una y es un dolor en el trasero.

—Cuatro son dolores y no solo en el trasero.- bromeo.

Natsu soltó una carcajada. — Tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos.- la señalo y Juvia rió.

Lucy escucho a Natsu reír y volteo a míralo. Charlaba alegremente con Juvia. Debía terminar de hablar pronto y volver con ellos. Le daba curiosidad sobre lo que hablaban.

—Lucy ¿Sigues ahí?.- pregunto Michelle del otro lado de la línea.

—Si aquí estoy.

—Ya se acerca el aniversario ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes. Quiero ir sola esta vez.

—¿Y estarás bien?

—Yo…- se aclaro la garganta. — Estaré bien.

Michelle estuvo unos segundos en silencio. No quería sacar ese tema y menos cuando la fecha se acercaba, pero tenía que saberlo. Odiaba no poder estar con ella en esos días. Solo esperaba que nadie se metiera con ella y no la molestaran, eran muy sensible en esos días.

—¿Recuerdas a ese chico que me gustaba?.- trato de cambiar de tema.

—Oh sí, lo recuerdo.- su voz sonó un poco más animada.

Al menos con eso la distraería. Y así continuaron con su conversación.

.

.

.

.

Natsu miro a Lucy que paseaba por la habitación con el celular en su oreja, por un momento pareció verla triste pero de nuevo charlaba alegremente.

—Me entere de lo que hiciste por Lucy.- la miro confundido. — Sobre la pelea.

—Ah, eso.

—Fue una tonta al meterse en medio de esa pelea y mira tú como terminaste.

—No es nada.- toco su rostro e hizo una mueca de dolor. — Soy yo quien debe agradecerle.- ahora era Juvia quien lo miraba confundida. — Me salvo tres veces.

Sonrió. — No eres tan malo como Lucy dice.

La miro sorprendido. — ¿Lucy habla de mí?

Si Lucy escuchaba lo que estaba a punto de decir probablemente la golpearía pero no puedo evitar decirlo. Algún día le agradecería.

—Todo el tiempo.- contesto. Aunque solo quejas pero él no lo sabría.

Miro a Natsu y este parecía de mejor humor. Tal vez lo que le dijo lo había alegrado más de lo que debería y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lucy definitivamente la mataría si se enteraba de lo que dijo.

—Nos vemos, te quiero.- la rubia colgó el teléfono mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Miro a Natsu y se veía ¿feliz? Al menos ya no estaba molesto y podían cenar sin tener ninguna pelea.  
Después de uno minutos en el horno la lasaña estuvo lista. Pusieron la mesa y se sentaron a comer. Natsu tomo un bocado y se lo llevo a la boca.

—¡Diablos! esta delicioso.- exclamo. — No tengo ningún problema en que vengas todos los días Juvia.

La chica rio. — Gracias.

—En serio, esta mejor que la comida de Lucy.

Lucy lo miro. —¿Qué?.- dijo un poco molesta.

—Es mas ¿Por qué no cambias de lugares con Lucy y tu eres la del contrato?

Natsu estaba tratando de fastidiarla pero no de mala manera. Lucy tomo un pedazo de pan y se lo lanzo. Natsu lo esquivo mientras reía.

—Ya no hare nada de comer para ti. Te lo prepararas tú solo.- lo señalo.

Dejo de reír.— No Lucy era broma ¡Aliméntame!.- rogó.

Lucy soltó una carcajada. — Tu comida lo hizo un tonto Juvia.- lo señalo al ver su rostro de pánico.

Todos rieron y siguieron charlando hasta que terminaron de comer. Juvia agradecía que hubieran olvidado esa pequeña discusión. Lavaron los platos y tomaron sus cosas para dirigirse a la habitación de Lucy.

—Estaremos estudiando ¡No nos interrumpas!.- grito desde las escaleras.

—Está bien.- contesto el pelirrosa.

Se dejo caer en el sofá. Vería un poco de televisión. Aun se sentía adolorido por la pelea. Eso no le impedía salir a buscar una linda chica con quien divertirse pero le pareció mejor idea quedarse en casa. Tal vez los golpes le habían afectado.

Iba a cambiar de canal cuando escucho que la puerta del elevador se abría.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Gray entraba como si fuera su propia casa, porque casi lo era.

—¿De qué hablas? Vengo a ver a mi querido y adorable amigo.

—Voy a golpearte.

—Está bien.- levanto las manos indicando culpabilidad. — Vine a ver a mi querida Lucy.

Natsu lo miro por unos segundos. — Ahora si voy a golpearte.

Gray soltó una carcajada. — Lo siento. Estaba aburrido en casa. Iba a ir con Gajeel pero tiene un compromiso familiar.

Ambos se miraron y sintieron un escalofrió en la columna vertebral al escuchar ''compromiso familiar''. Eso solo indicaba personas formales, vestidos de gala, negocios y aburrimiento total.

—Eso es horrible.

—Gajeel quería que lo acompañara pero mejor huí.

Natsu se acerco a Gray y le palmeo el hombro. — Eres un gran amigo.

—Lo sé.- sonrió con superioridad.

Suspiro. — Bueno, ya que estas aquí. Juguemos una partida.

—Ya te estabas tardando.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta que Gray miro al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿Esa es la habitación de Lucy?.- pregunto curioso.

—Lo es.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. — Sera mejor que no la molestes. Está estudiando con una amiga.

—¿Trajo a una amiga? ¿Es linda?

—Bastante, ahora mueve tu trasero.

Gray camino hacia la habitación de Natsu. Era muy extraño encontrarlo en su departamento y aun mas de noche, al menos que estuviera haciendo algo que no le interesaba ver. Tambien era extraño verlo tan tranquilo al saber que Lucy había invitado a un desconocido a su amada fortaleza y aun más extraño que no lo hubiera echado a patadas de ahí. No dijo nada y aprovecho ese momento para jugar videojuegos con su amigo y recordar buenos tiempos.

.

.

.

.

—Juvia.- la chica la miro temerosa. — ¡Todo está equivocado!

—¡No puede ser!.- grito exasperada. — Te lo dije, soy un fracaso en química.

Lucy dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama. — Tomemos un descanso.

Juvia también se tiro sobre la cama. —Me parece perfecto.- Miro a su alrededor buscando algo de tomar. — ¿No tienes agua?

Lucy golpeo su frente. — Sabia que olvidaba algo ¿Puedes ir tú? Tengo que ir al baño.

—Está bien.- dijo riendo al ver como Lucy corría hacia el baño.

Juvia se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió al pasillo y vio del otro lado una luz que salía de una puerta. Supuso que era la habitación de Natsu. Se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo hasta la cocina.  
Todo estaba a oscuras, busco un interruptor entre la pared hasta que lo encontró. Lo presiono y la luz ilumino toda la habitación, se giro para caminar hacia la cocina pero se detuvo al ver cierta persona.  
Gray estaba tomando un vaso de agua y se congelo al ver a la chica que había encendido la luz. Se quedo embobado por unos segundos en la chica, Natsu le había dicho que era linda pero jamás se la imagino de esa manera.  
Juvia lo miro y se sonrojo, era bastante guapo y totalmente de gusto. Desvió la mirada sin decir nada. Gray lo noto y supo lo sospechoso que se veía, dejo el vaso a un lado y la miro.

—No te preocupes, no soy un ladrón. Soy un amigo de Natsu.

Juvia asintió y camino nerviosa hacia la cocina. La peliazul tomo la jarra y se dirigió al refrigerador para vaciar el agua. Gray miro cada uno de sus movimientos.  
Su cabello era largo y ondulado. Mordía sus labios tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Soy Gray.- le dijo y ella lo miro. — Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida. — ¿Hablas de los Fullbuster? ¿Los propietarios de Ice Make?

—Los mismos.

La familia Fullbuster era una de las más importantes, casi a la par con la familia Dragneel. Pero era a lo más que podrían acercarse. Los Dragneel eran los dueños de todo, nadie podría propasarlos.  
Juvia se sintió aun mas avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de personas. Natsu había sido amable con ella pero ese chico la hacía sentir nerviosa.

—¿Estudias en Fairy Tail?.- su pregunta la desoriento.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca te había visto.

—Oh no, yo voy a una universidad diferente.

—¿Cuál?

Es muy curioso, pensó Juvia.

—Phantom lord.- contesto.

—¿Phantom lord? Pero esa universidad es para pobre…- se detuvo.

Juvia sonrió. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de acusaciones que ya ni siquiera le molestaba. Jamás se avergonzaría de sus raíces.

—Termina lo que ibas a decir, no me molesta.- le mostro una sonrisa amable y Gray se sintió el mayor estúpido del mundo.

—Y-yo… Lo siento.- tartamudeo.

—No importa, en serio.- tomo la jarra de agua y comenzó a caminar.

Maldita sea lo arruine, pensó Gray mientras veía como la peliazul se alejaba por las escaleras.

—¡Espera!.- le grito y Juvia volteo a mirarlo. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Juvia le sonrió y le contesto de la misma manera en la que el se había presentado.

—Juvia, Juvia Loxar.- y subió las escaleras.

Gray no pudo evitar sonreír. Apago las luces y subió a la habitación de Natsu sin antes echar un vistazo hacia el otro lado del pasillo. La puerta de la habitación de Lucy estaba cerrada, así que dio media vuelta y camino hacia la de su amigo.  
Entro y Natsu estaba jugando una partida.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo?.- le pregunto sin dejar de ver el monitor.

—Conocí a la amiga de Lucy.

Volteo a mirarlo. — ¿Juvia?.- Gray asintió. — ¿Te gusto Juvia?

—No lo sé, supongo que tengo que averiguarlo.

Natsu bufo mientras sonreía y volvió a su partida.

.

.

.

.

Juvia tomaba agua y tenía la vista ida. Lucy movió una mano frente a su rostro y reacciono.

—Estas distraída ¿Sucedió algo?

Juvia trago el agua y negó con la cabeza. — No sucede nada. Hay que volver a estudiar.

Lucy la miro no tan convencida pero lo olvido y volvieron a estudiar. Estuvieron despiertas hasta la una de la madrugada hasta que cayeron dormidas. Juvia tuvo que levantarse temprano, debía ir a su casa a cambiar sus ropas, Lucy también se levanto y la acompaño hasta el elevador. Se despidieron y Lucy volvió a su habitación a dormir unas horas más.

Se levanto de nuevo a las 8:30 am con unas ganas inmensas de tomar una ducha. Se cambio, seco su cabello y bajo a la cocina a hacerse el almuerzo.  
Natsu ya le había ganado y estaba comiendo un emparedado mientras buscaba algo de tomar.

—Buenos días.- dijo Lucy.

—Hola.- respondió Natsu sin dejar buscar.

Lucy miro que comía un emparedado. Supuso que el hambre lo había despertado o de lo contrario aun seguiría dormido. Iba a rodear la barra cuando la voz de Natsu la detuvo.

—Ahora que por fin puedo hablarte quería agradecerte.

—¿Aun sigues con eso?.- dijo divertida. — Te dije que no importaba.

—No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

—Yo jamás te pedí que me lo pagaras.

—Pero quiero hacerlo y esta es mi propuesta de agradecimiento.- bebió de su jugo y prosiguió. — Dejare de molestarte por una semana.

—¿Una semana?

Una semana era muy poco, preferiría los ocho meses pero se trataba de Natsu, era lo mejor que podría ofrecerle y eso ya era demasiado.

—Tómalo o déjalo.

Lucy fingió pensarlo. Lo aceptaría, una semana seria como el paraíso.

—Una semana y quiero un helado ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Un helado?.- pregunto divertido.

—Amo los helados.- Lucy sonrió.

—Es un trato.- tomo las llaves que estaban sobre la barra. — Bien, vamos.

—¿Vamos?.- pregunto confundida. — ¿A dónde?

—Querías un helado ¿no? Conozco un buen lugar.

—Pero yo…

Ella solo quería un algún bote de nieve no que la llevara a comer una. No se refería a eso. Pero si se lo decía tal vez se sentiría avergonzado por entenderlo mal y definitivamente se molestaría.  
Lo miro y estaba perfectamente vestido, ella no. Debía rechazarlo pero esa sería una gran oportunidad para averiguar algo sobre él y vamos era helado ¿Quién negaría algo así? Era una oportunidad única para mejorar su relación y conseguir algo de información. Mordió su labio y suspiro levemente.

—Iré por mi bolso.

Una oportunidad única que podría arruinarse en unos segundos por algo que jamás esperaron y menos Lucy.

* * *

.

.

.

**Como había dicho, cada dos días subiré dos capítulos así que el miércoles es la otra dosis ;)**  
**Si les gusto dejen un review, Gracias por leer!**  
**Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!  
Dije que actualizaria ahora y aqui estoy. **  
**Capitulo doble!  
Solo una aclaración: La chica que aparezca en este capitulo, es una lectora que quería su participación xD Ahora si, **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14  
-**_

* * *

Subió a su habitación para buscar su bolso y así aprovechar a ponerse algo mejor. Abrió su armario y cambio su blusa por una que se ajustaba mejor a su cuerpo y cambio sus jeans por una falda, busco su bolso con la mirada hasta que lo localizo sobre el tocador. Se paso a toda velocidad por la habitación hasta llegar a su bolso. Se miro en el espejo y pellizco sus mejillas para que tomaran color, coloco un poco de rímel y salió rápidamente.

Natsu estaba con las manos en los bolsillos esperando a que el elevador hiciera su aparición, giro un poco su cabeza al ver que Lucy se acercaba a él. La rubia se detuvo al sentir su mirada. Natsu la miro lentamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies sin perderse un detalle y torció la boca en una pequeña sonrisa. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entro dejando a Lucy un poco sonrojada.  
Aunque no había tenido tiempo para arreglarse lo suficiente, supuso que por la reacción de Natsu se veía muy bien. Mordió su labio y se apresuro a entrar en el elevador.  
Era la primera vez que saldrían los dos juntos, absolutamente solos, solo a tomar un helado. No tenia porque sentirse nerviosa pero aun así lo estaba.  
Natsu miro su reflejo en el elevador, haber pasado parte de la noche colocando hielo sobre su rostro y soportar las bromas de Gray había servido de algo. Sus golpes ya no se notaban tanto y algunas cortadas aun eran visibles pero con ellos parecía un chico malo, encajaban perfecto con su imagen. Había dejado a Gray solo en el departamento pero conocía la salida así que no le preocupaba.

Miro a Lucy. Realmente se veía bien, casi no llevaba maquillaje pero su rostro contrastaba con sus ojos marrones. La ropa que llevaba acentuaba su cuerpo y esa falda dejaba ver sus lindas piernas. Parecía como si quisiera verse bien solo para ese momento, solo para él y eso le encanto. Las chicas siempre querían obtener su atención utilizando todo tipo de ropa reveladora y claro que la obtenían pero Lucy no vestía de esa manera y en ese momento no podía apartar su mirada.

Lucy sintió la mirada de Natsu y quiso pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas pero se encontró con él, mirándola fijamente, sin apartar la mirada. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos buscando alguna otra distracción, nunca se había comportado de esa manera, ella sabía manejar cualquier situación pero ¿Por qué Natsu la hacía sentir tan nerviosa? No recordaba sentirse de esa manera nunca.

Natsu miro cono jugaba con sus dedos mientras su sonrojo se hacía notar en sus mejillas. Siempre era lo mismo, causaba ese efecto en cualquier chica pero que a Lucy le sucediera la hacía ver adorable. Quiso reír en ese momento por su pensamiento, juntarse con el cursi de Gray no era nada bueno.

Salieron del elevador y caminaron hacia la entrada. Su auto se encontraba ahí, lo abordaron y Natsu piso el acelerador para así partir.

—¿A dónde iremos?.- pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Ya lo veras.

Lucy miraba hacia todos lados hasta que visualizo un edificio. Había demasiadas personas entrando a él y Natsu entro al estacionamiento.  
Bajaron del auto y Lucy supo en el lugar en donde estaban.

—¿El centro comercial?.- pregunto un poco divertida.

—¿No es genial?.- dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados. — Acaban de inaugurarlo hace unos meses.

—Si lo es pero…

—No te preocupes aquí está tu helado.- le toco la cintura indicándole que caminara. — Vamos.

Aunque solo fue por unos segundos, la fuerte mano de Natsu sobre su cintura le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago. ''Solo es un helado, no es nada extraño'' se repetía en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia él.

Entraron al centro comercial y como era de esperarse había demasiadas personas. Lucy seguía a Natsu que la guiaba al lugar, dieron varias vueltas hasta que subieron a las escaleras eléctricas.

—Este lugar es enorme.- menciono la rubia.

—No podía esperarse menos de la Familia de Gajeel.

—¿Esto es de la familia de Gajeel?.- señalo a su alrededor.

—Junto con la mía.- sonrió con superioridad. — Somos socios.

—Increíble.- dijo sorprendida sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Pero solo era una pequeña parte de todo lo que la Familia Dragneel poseía. Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar.

—Llegamos.- dijo Natsu.

Lucy miro el local, no era tan grande pero si bien visto. Entraron y visualizaron una mesa al fondo, no había muchas personas en el negocio a pesar de que en verdad había demasiadas en todo el centro comercial. Se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento quedando uno frente al otro.

—No es un lugar muy conocido pero es bueno.- hablo Natsu, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—¿Ya has venido aquí antes?

—Solo un par de veces. Gray ama este lugar.

—¿Gray?.- pregunto la rubia.

Asintió. — Cuando Gray encuentra algo que le gusta habla de eso todo el tiempo y nos obliga a conocerlo.

Lucy rio al ver la cara de fastidio de Natsu al pensar en Gray. Una chica se acerco a ellos. Caminaba viendo su libreta y levanto la mirada al llegar a su mesa. Miro a Lucy y después a Natsu. Y ahí se quedo su mirada, en Natsu. Reacciono al poco tiempo y les ofreció el menú.

—Bienvenidos, este es el menú. Tomen su tiempo.

Lucy pudo sentir su nerviosismo. Mientras miraba lo que podría ordenar le dio una mirada rápida a la chica. Era de tez morena, su cabello era negro y le tocaba los hombros. Su uniforme constaba de una falda rosa y sobre blusa blanca estaba lo que parecía ser una etiqueta con su nombre pero no alcanzo a verlo. Era bastante linda y sin contar que prácticamente estaba babeando por Natsu. El obviamente sabía que la chica lo observaba y parecía disfrutarlo, lo notaba por la media sonrisa que cruzaba por su rostro, cosa que molesto a Lucy.

—Bien ¿qué van a ordenar?.- pregunto amigablemente.

—Yo quiero un…- comenzó a hablar pero la chica no le prestaba atención. Solo miraba a Natsu.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre con todas las chicas? Algunas pequeñas vendas aun cubrían su rostro pero eso no evitaba que se viera mal incluso se veía más atractivo. Estaba molesta y no sabía el porqué.

—Estoy por aquí..- Lucy la llamo.

—Oh cierto.- la chica miro a Lucy. — ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

—Quiero un helado de mango.- dijo mientras colocaba el menú sobre la mesa de mala manera.

—¿Simple o doble?

—Simple.- contesto cortante.

Natsu la miro, se veía molesta y sabia el porqué lo estaba. No debió hacerlo, lo había prometido pero no pudo evitar molestarla.

—Y tú…- la chica se dirigió a Natsu. — ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

—Umm…- la miro esperando una respuesta.

—Patricia.- sonrió. —Mi nombre es Patricia.

Lucy rodo los ojos y Natsu lo noto. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Patricia.- le sonrió mientras decía su nombre y ella se sonrojo. — Yo solo quiero agua.

—¿Solo eso?

—Solo eso.

Y la chica se alejo. Lucy le dio una mirada a Natsu que decía ''¿estás hablando en serio?'', él solo hundió los hombros fingiendo inocencia pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía.  
No tenía razones para estar molesta pero aun así lo estaba. Sabia porque se sentía así pero era imposible, así que lo ignoro. Patricia regreso a los pocos minutos con la orden.

Coloco frente a Lucy el helado que había ordenado y a Natsu le dio un vaso de agua y un helado. Natsu se desconcertó.

—Pero yo no lo ordene…

—Es por parte de la casa.- sonrió y miro hacia atrás.

Natsu hizo lo mismo que ella, a Lucy le entro curiosidad. No quería ver pero lo hizo, vio como las demás chicas que trabajan ahí saludaban a Natsu desde lo lejos.

—Gracias.- dijo Natsu.

—No hay porque. Disfruten de su helado.- y se fue dejándolos solos.

Lucy no había dicho una palabra desde eso, tomo su cuchara y comenzó a comer su helado.

—¿Siempre es así?

Natsu la miro confundido. — ¿De qué?

—¿Siempre te regalan cosas?.- pregunto la rubia.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, si.

— Y al parece que eso no te molesta.

—¿Y a ti si?

Lucy dejo de comer su helado y levanto la mirada. Natsu la miraba tratando de no sonreír, el había notado que efectivamente la había molestado pero jamás lo aceptaría.

—¿Por qué debería?

Natsu sonrió. Había prometido que no la molestaría por una semana y el cumplía con sus palabras.

—Toma.- le ofreció el helado.

—¿No lo quieres?.- preguntó confundida.

Arrugo la nariz. — Odio el helado.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Porque tú querías un helado.- sonrió de lado.

Lucy no pudo decir ninguna palabra ¿Qué tenía su sonrisa que la atraía demasiado?

—Gracias por traerme aquí.- hablo mientras comía una cucharada de su helado.

—Te lo debía.

—¿Aun te duele?.- señalo su rostro.

—Solo un poco.- toco su mandíbula. — Pero está bien.

—Claro que no está bien.

Hizo su helado a un lado y se estiro a través de la mesa para llegar a Natsu.  
Se acerco a su rostro para observar mejor las heridas que tenia, sin siquiera pensarlo paso sus dedos por la barbilla de Natsu tratando de encontrar alguna anomalía hasta que vio una pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios del pelirrosa. Sus ojos brillaban en diversión mientras la miraba.

—Creo que estamos tomando como costumbre esta posición.

—Lo siento.- dijo pero no se alejo.

—¿Encontraste algo raro?.- pregunto refiriéndose a sus heridas.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Bien.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Perdido en sus ojos chocolate. Podía estar todo el día mirándolos pero algo lo distrajo.

—¡Lun-lun!.- se escucho una voz animada.

Natsu miro como un chico de cabellos castaños se acercaba a ellos. Miro a Lucy y su cara lo desconcertó. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, claramente se notaba su sorpresa. Conocía a ese tipo.  
Rápido se acomodo en su lugar alejándose de Natsu y ese chico se acerco a la mesa en donde estaban.

—¡Lun-lun! por fin te veo.

¿Lun-lun? Pensó Natsu.

—Hola Dan.- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Nada de cordialidades.- se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Natsu sintió que se atragantaba. Ese chico se comportaba demasiado familiar con Lucy, cosa que le molesto. Le molesto demasiado. Al menos Lucy no le devolvía el abrazo.

—¿Quién es este?.- pregunto el pelirrosa.

Finalmente el chico se aparto de Lucy fijando su vista en Natsu.

—El es Dan.- lo presento. — El…

—Soy su ex.- la interrumpió.

Ahora fue Lucy quien sintió que se atragantaba. Ella no iba a mencionar eso, no frente a Natsu.  
El pelirrosa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Lucy era linda hasta el mismo lo sabía, era obvio que había tenido uno que otro novio y pensar en eso no le agrado para nada. Lucy se sonrojo en vergüenza y desvió la mirada. Eso lo confirmaba todo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Dan?.- pregunto la rubia.

—Nada, solo pase a saludarte.- le sonrió. — Quería verte.

Natsu tenso la mandíbula tratando de contenerse al escuchar eso. Poner a las chicas celosas era su especialidad, había intentado lo mismo con Lucy y lo había logrado pero ahora todo se le estaba regresando. ''Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de los celos'' escucho una voz en su cabeza. Quiso reír, lo que estaba sintiendo era absurdo, no tenía razones para estar celoso pero ¿Por qué sentía tantas ganas de golpear a ese tipo?

Lucy vio la expresión de Natsu y lo que vio no era nada bueno. Vaya manera de arruinar el momento, pensó.

—Creo que deberías irte.- le dijo al chico.

—Por supuesto que no, acabo de encontrarte.- corrió una silla y se sentó junto a Lucy.

—Yo también opino que deberías irte.- por fin hablaba.

Dan miro al chico frente a él. Era atractivo hasta él lo noto y toda su apariencia decía problemas, no entendía porque Lucy estaba con un chico como él.

—¿Y tú eres?.- le pregunto.

—Natsu Dragneel.- señalo enfadado.

Dan se sorprendió un poco pero también quiso reír. ''Dragneel'' resonó en su cabeza. Era un niño con dinero. Posiblemente estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quisiera y tener el mundo a sus pies pero con el no iba a ser así.

Bufo divertido.— Pues Natsu Dragneel déjame decirte que nadie pidió tu opinión.

Natsu se tenso, ahora si estaba furioso y Lucy lo noto.

—Dan en serio debes irte.- rogo la rubia.

—No quiero, por fin puedo hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo.- le paso el brazo por los hombros.

—Ella dijo que te fueras.- amenazo el pelirrosa.

—Y a ti te dije que nadie pidió tu opinión, el que debe irse de aquí eres tú.

Lucy sintió el peligro y contuvo el aliento. Todo había explotado.

En un movimiento rápido Natsu tomo a Dan de la camisa poniéndolo de pie amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Dije que te largaras.

—¿Y quién va a obligarme? ¿Tu?.- se burlo.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, Lucy tenía que evitar que Natsu se metiera en otro problema. Si ocasionaba una pelea era posible que la policía lo detuviera por irrumpir el orden y en eso no podría ayudarlo aunque quisiera.

—Deténganse los dos.- amenazo la rubia.

—Lu-tan no te metas en esto.- hablo Dan. — Acabare con este tipo y después te invitare un helado.- la miro y le sonrió. — Se que los amas.

Natsu sintió que si sangre hervía y empujo a Dan haciendo cayera junto con un par de sillas. Algunas personas salieron del local y las chicas solo miraban al fondo, ninguna podría hacer nada. Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia Dan mientras este se ponía de pie.

—Natsu detente.- abrió los brazos evitando que pasara.

—Lucy hazte a un lado.

—No voy a dejar que lo golpees.

Y eso lo detuvo. — ¿Qué?

—No vas a golpearlo, no voy a dejar que lo hagas.

Natsu sintió como si fuera el malo. —¿Por qué estas defendiéndolo?

—No estoy defendiéndolo es solo…

—Que haya sido tu novio no es motivo suficiente para que lo protejas.- lo señalo.— Fue él quien comenzó.

—Aun así no vas a golpearlo Natsu entiende…

—Así que prefieres estar de su lado.

—No es eso…

—Claro.- se pasó la mano por el cabello y le sonrió molesto. — Porque cualquiera es mejor que yo ¿no?

Lucy sintió un gran peso encima. Eran las palabras que había dicho el día anterior, pensó que todo había quedado olvidado pero no fue así.

—Natsu…- no sabía que decir.

Negó con la cabeza y dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar sin antes ver como Dan sonreía victorioso. Estaba furioso, tenía que salir de ahí o no sabría lo que haría. Algunos curiosos que miraban se apartaron para dejarle el camino libre. Lucy trato de ir tras él pero Dan la tomo del brazo.

—Lucy espera.

—¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?.- le gritó, mientras las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos amenazaban con desbordarse.

Estaba desquitándose con él. Aunque pareciera que Dan había propiciado eso todo le indicaba a Lucy que era su culpa. Debió alejar a Natsu cuando Dan llego, no debió dejar que nada sucediera, no debió decirle a Natsu esas palabras.

—¿No iras tras él o sí?.- pregunto el castaño.

—Obsérvame.- amenazo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

Dan observo como Lucy se alejaba, jamás la había visto asi. Si alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad con ella, verla ir tras otro rompió toda esperanza. Lo había arruinado todo.

.

.

.

.

Lucy miraba hacia todos lados buscando una cabellera rosa o algo que le indicara que aun estaba ahí pero no lo vio por ningún lado.  
Estaba en el segundo piso, desde ahí podría ver con más claridad. Se acerco hacia la cerca y miro cada rincón desde ese lugar, Natsu no estaba.  
Trato de pensar ¿Qué podía hacer? Hasta que recordó el estacionamiento. Era el único lugar en donde podría estar. Camino a toda prisa hacia las escaleras, el centro comercial estaba repleto de personas y era difícil caminar sin chocar con una.

—¡Oye cuidado!.- le grito un hombre.

—Lo siento.- se disculpo.

No tenía tiempo de lidiar con nadie, tenía que encontrarlo, explicarle todo. No podía arruinarse así, no de esa manera. Bajo las escaleras y corrió hasta la entrada. Trato de recordar en donde habían estacionado el auto y cuando recordó corrió hasta ahí. El lugar en donde debía estar el auto estaba vacío, miro hacia a su alrededor. Tal vez me equivoque de lugar, pensó. Pero sabía que no era así, era el lugar correcto. Lucy parpadeo varias veces tratando de alejar las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, todo había iniciado tan bien ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? El auto no estaba y eso solo indicaba una cosa.

Natsu se había ido.

* * *

.

.

.

**Queda uno mas, sigan leyendo!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capitulo 15**_

* * *

Llego al departamento pensando que tal vez Natsu se encontraba ahí pero como lo esperaba no estaba. Después de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, tomo un taxi para llegar lo más pronto posible al departamento esperando encontrarlo pero muy dentro de sí sabía que no seria así. Soltó un suspiro largo, debía encontrar la manera de hacer las paces con Natsu. Su relación había avanzado lo suficiente como para que se arruinara de esa manera. _Estúpido Dan, estúpida yo,_se repitió en su cabeza. Debía esperar a que se calmaran un poco las cosas, ella lo arreglaría todo, tenía que hacerlo.  
Escucho un maullido y miro hacia sus pies, Happy. Lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras el pequeño gatuno ronroneaba ante su contacto. Unos pasos se escucharon por las escaleras y por un momento pensó que era Natsu hasta que vio unos cabellos oscuros asomarse por la escalera. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo.

—¿Gray? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pase la noche aquí. Al parecer estabas estudiando o algo así, Natsu me dijo que no te molestara.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ya estaba vestido con jeans y una playera. Tenía pensado irse.

Dejo a Happy en el suelo.— ¿Natsu no ha pasado por aquí?

—No desde que desperté, me dejo solo. No tengo idea de en donde estará.- miro la cara de preocupación de Lucy y también se dio cuenta de lo bien que se veía con esa ropa y entonces entendió. — Estabas con el ¿cierto?

—Si.- su pregunta la sorprendió.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. —Es una larga historia.

Gray miro su celular.— Y yo aun tengo mucho tiempo.

Lucy le conto a Gray todo lo que había sucedido. Mientras le contaba, Gray quiso reír algunas veces, por lo que le había contado, su amigo estaba celoso pero eso no se lo diría a Lucy o Natsu lo mataría y después negaría que eso jamás sucedió.  
También le conto sobre su pequeña pelea la noche anterior mientras cenaban y con eso comprendió el porqué había reaccionado así pero tampoco podría decírselo a Lucy. Solo sabía que sería difícil volver a acercase a Natsu después de eso. Necesitaba más que suerte para que el volviera a comportarse bien con ella después de todo lo que habían avanzado.

—No te preocupes todo estará bien.- mintió. — Estoy seguro de que se le pasara.

—¿Estas seguro?.- pregunto esperanzada.

—Espero.

—¿¡Cómo que ''esperas''!?

Gray hundió los hombros. — Natsu tiene un carácter del demonio, creo que ya lo notaste.- Lucy asintió mientras apretaba los labios para que no le temblaran. — No quiero mentirte Lucy pero será demasiado difícil que las cosas vuelvan a estar como antes.

—Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer?.- Apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

—Solo espera a que se tranquilice.- se acerco un poco a Lucy. — Todos queremos que Natsu vuelva a ser el mismo.- la rubia levanto la mirada. — Aunque solo sea un poco, hemos visto un cambio en el y no soy el único que lo ha notado. Yo te ayudare, Gajeel también lo hará. Sera un camino largo para traer a Natsu de vuelta, no te dejaremos sola.

Lucy sintió que sus ojos se humedecían pero alejo las lágrimas y se acerco a abrazar a Gray. El se sorprendió pero le correspondió el abrazo.

—Gracias Gray.

—Todo sea por el estúpido de Natsu.

—Se nota que en verdad lo quieres.- le sonrió y noto como Gray se ponía pálido.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso.- y sacudió su cuerpo fingiendo escalofríos.

Trataba de hacerla sentir mejor y lo había logrado. Lucy no había reído desde que comenzaron a hablar. Gray saco el celular de su bolsillo y cuando miro la hora abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Mierda!.- exclamo. — Debo irme.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Lucy lo acompaño a tomar el elevador.

—Gracias por todo Gray.

Se acerco a Lucy y le apretó las mejillas. — Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.- Lucy protesto para que la soltara. — Ahora muéstrame una sonrisa.- la rubia le sonrió y Gray hizo lo mismo. — Buena chica, nos vemos Lucy.- dio la media vuelta y subió al elevador.

Lucy vio como las puertas se cerraban mientras Gray oprimía los botones con fuerza, al parecer llevaba prisa y estaba desesperado por irse. Tener esa plática con Gray la había tranquilizado, todo se arreglaría, ella se encargaría de hacerlo. Debía confiar en que eso pasaría. De pronto sintió que olvidaba algo, miro el reloj que colgaba cerca de la cocina y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Había olvidado su trabajo. Corrió a toda prisa, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y llego a su habitación. Tomo una ducha rápida y apenas se maquillo lo necesario. Bajo de nuevo a tomar el elevador, ahora era ella quien oprimía los botones con fuerza. No había tenido clases en la universidad y después de lo ocurrido con Natsu se olvido completamente que debía ir a trabajar. Tomo un taxi, si no lo hacía no llegaría a tiempo.  
Después de quince minutos llego. Entro y se dirigió a los vestidores para colocarse su uniforme, busco con la mirada a su amiga y no la vio por ninguna parte. Eso era extraño y la hizo preocupar un poco, Juvia nunca llegaba tarde. Termino de vestirse y salió al pasillo.

—Oh ya estás aquí.- una voz masculina la hizo levantar la mirada. — ¿En donde esta Juvia?

Si su jefe se enteraba que Juvia aun no había llegado se pondría furioso y podría descontarle de su sueldo y eso sería malo para Juvia.

—Aun esta vistiéndose.- Dijo Lucy sin apartar la mirada para que fuera más convincente.

El hombre dudo un poco. — Está bien. Cuando termine van al mostrador, tenemos clientes.- Lucy asintió y el hombre camino hacia su oficina.

Escucho que la puerta trasera se abría dejando ver a Juvia un poco agitada, lo que indicaba que había venido a toda prisa. Lucy siguió a Juvia a los vestidores.

—¿El jefe pregunto por mi?.- pregunto la peliazul mientras le daba la espalda a su amiga para cambiarse.

—Si, pero no te preocupes ya me encargue de todo.- respondió la rubia.

—Gracias.

—Jamás llegas tarde ¿Sucedió algo?

Juvia suspiro sin dejar de vestirse.— Tu amigo interrumpió en mi universidad.

Lucy frunció el ceño mostrando confusión. — ¿Amigo?

Juvia apretó los ojos con fuerza dándose cuenta de su error. Lucy no sabía lo de Gray, no se lo había contado. Termino de vestirse y camino hacia Lucy.

—Olvídalo, hay que ir a trabajar o el jefe se pondrá furioso.- trato de escaparse de la situación.

Lucy asintió y ambas salieron de los vestidores. Lo último que querían en un sermón por parte del propietario así que se dirigieron a hacer su trabajo.

Durante la jornada Juvia trato de no volver a sacar el tema ni que Lucy preguntara sobre el ''amigo'' que había mencionado. Lucy era muy curiosa y no quería tener un interrogatorio.  
Al terminar sus labores ambas se separaron donde mismo para volver a sus hogares. Lucy estaba un poco nerviosa, en el departamento había una persona a la que debía enfrentar.

Llego al departamento y lo busco con la mirada. No estaba. Pensó en su habitación, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Natsu, si él se enteraba que había estado en su habitación definitivamente se molestaría así que solo acerco su oreja a la puerta tratando de escuchar alguna señal de que estaba ahí pero no lo consiguió. Todo estaba en silencio y no había ninguna señal que le indicara que estaba ahí adentro.

Se alejo y volvió a su habitación. Tomo una ducha y después trato de ver la televisión pero no lo logro. Había dejado la puerta abierta para escuchar el momento en que Natsu regresara pero no había señales de él. Apago el televisor y bajo a la cocina para hacer un emparedado y tratar de distraer su mente en algo, estaba preocupada por Natsu y ya no podía ocultarlo.  
El reloj marcaba las 12:30am, debía levantarse temprano para ir a clases pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Termino su emparedado mientras veía el elevador fijamente, esperando que se abriera dejando ver a Natsu sano y salvo. Quiso llamar a Gray o Gajeel pero recordó que no tenía sus números hasta que pensó en Levy, ella podría tener sus números.  
Iba a subir a su habitación cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando escuchar un par de maldiciones.

Natsu salió con un poco de dificultad, se sentía mareado pero aun estaba consciente. Se froto los ojos con una mano mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras cuando una voz lo detuvo. Su peor pesadilla. No, su peor pesadilla era otra, pero esta definitivamente lo molestaba.

—¿En dónde estabas?.- pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a él.

Natsu trato de ignorarla y siguió caminando, sintió un mareo y se detuvo de golpe sosteniéndose de la pared, Lucy se acerco rápidamente a él para tratar de ayudarlo y rápidamente sintió su aliento con olor a alcohol. Toco su chaqueta y Natsu se inclino un poco haciendo caer unos sobres de plástico color negro con algunas letras sobre ellos.

_¿Condones?_ Pensó Lucy. — Natsu ¿en dónde estabas?

El pelirrosa la alejo. — Eso no te interesa.- y siguió caminando con dificultad.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Se volvió y la miro. —No debes meterme en mis asuntos rubia, deja de hacer preguntas.

Bien, aun estaba molesto ¿Cómo podía lidiar con él en ese estado?  
Natsu camino hacia las escaleras. Era difícil subirlas cuando su cabeza daba vueltas y veía el doble de escalones de los que eran. Lucy noto que era difícil para él y se acerco.

—No.- Natsu negó su ayuda. No quería verla, necesitaba descansar.

La rubia miro como subía cada escalón hasta que llego a la cima y se dirigió a su habitación. Lucy trato de alcanzarlo pero cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación él la cerró impidiéndole la entrada.  
Recordó las palabras de Gray «Solo espera a que se tranquilice» y es justo lo que haría. Volvió a la planta baja, apago las luces y volvió a su habitación. Debía conciliar el sueño aunque sabía que no lo lograría.

Se levanto aun más temprano de lo que debía, Natsu molesto era capaz de dejarla y un taxi hasta la universidad sería muy costoso y no podía permitirse tal cosa, además de que debía arreglar las cosas. Solo había dormido cuatro horas y sentía su cuerpo exhausto, bostezó de cansancio cuando vio que Natsu bajaba las escaleras. Camino hacia el elevador y oprimió un botón, cuando por fin apareció entro al elevador y Lucy lo siguió. No le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera la miraba, actuaba como si no existiera o no estuviera ahí. A Natsu le dolía la cabeza, la resaca ya se estaba mostrando. No quería ir a la universidad pero ya había tenido demasiados problemas. Había llegado a un acuerdo con el director, si no faltaba a clases no le reportaría a sus padres los problemas en que se metía y el acepto, es por eso que no podía faltar a clases aunque la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle.

Salieron aun sin dirigirse la palabra, se dirigieron al auto y lo abordaron. Lucy no sabía que decirle, no sabía de qué humor estaba o si ya no estaba molesto. Era difícil decirlo cuando ni siquiera se había molestado para mirarla desde que salieron del departamento. Natsu arranco el auto, no tenía a donde huir a menos que saltara de él cuando estaba en movimiento, debía hablar con él.

—Natsu…- lo llamo esperando a que la mirara pero no lo hizo.

Hizo algo completamente diferente. Alargo el brazo hasta tocar el reproductor y la música sonó a todo volumen evitando que la rubia continuara hablando.

Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, lo único que quería era un poco de silencio. La música hacia temblar su cerebro en dolor pero era mucho mejor que escuchar la voz de Lucy. No quería escucharla y así había logrado que callara. Todo el camino trato de soportar la música hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de Fairy Tail y aparco el auto. Bajo de él y cerró la puerta de golpe sin esperar a la rubia que apenas bajaba.

Su mal humor era notable porque todos se alejaban mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del edificio. Lucy se apresuro a alcanzarlo, debían hablar le gustara o no.

—¡Natsu!.- lo llamo tratado de detenerlo pero no lo logro.

Solo quería una pastilla, una maldita pastilla o algo que le quitara ese horrible dolor de cabeza. La rubia corrió hacia él y lo detuvo del brazo. Natsu no la miro.

—Debemos hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar.- dijo mientras trataba de caminar pero Lucy lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Claro que si, lo que sucedió ayer…

—Prometí que no iba a molestarte.- la interrumpió y por fin la miro. — Y espero que hagas lo mismo.- se soltó de su agarre. — Tengo cosas que hacer.

Le dio una mirada penetrante y dio la media vuelta dejando a Lucy en el pasillo. Gray le había dicho que sería difícil volver a hablar con Natsu. Estaba volviendo al inicio pero tres veces peor, ni siquiera le hacía bromas o la molestaba, estaba ignorándola completamente como si detestara su existencia. Los ojos de Lucy se pusieron vidriosos, lo que más odiaba era sentir como las personas se alejaban de ella y aun mas odiaba ponerse sentimental, la fecha se acercaba y eso le indicaba que no sería una buena semana.

.

.

.

.

Natsu fue a la enfermería para conseguir algo que le quitara el dolor, la enfermera le dio una pastilla y algunas vitaminas. También le pregunto sobre sus heridas de la pelea pero el ya se sentía mejor. Tuvo que soportar que revisara sus heridas y cuando noto que no había malo lo dejo volver a clases, al menos no había notado que el dolor de cabeza era a causa del alcohol.

Se dirigió al salón de clases en donde estaría esa rubia, lo menos que quería era encontrarse con ella. Había olvidado sus verdaderas intenciones, debía hacer que sacara el trasero de su departamento y ni siquiera sabía porque había olvidado algo tan importante pero ya no lo haría. Solo debía soportar esa semana que había prometido no molestarla, después de eso volvería a hacerle la vida imposible y hacer que se fuera lo más pronto posible.

Entro al salón y todas las miradas se posaron sobre el incluyendo a la rubia que estaba al final, rodo los ojos y camino hacia su lugar. Al parecer la pelea aun era el tema de conversación pero Natsu ya había olvidado todo eso. Su mente había sido ocupada por otra cosa.

Se sentó en su lugar y apoyo la cabeza sobre el escritorio evitando que la rubia le dirigiera la palabra. La profesora entro y comenzó la clase y como era de esperarse Natsu se quedo dormido.

Aun faltaba una clase antes de que la campara sonara indicando el almuerzo cuando Natsu se puso de pie y salió del salón. Fue seguido por un par de chicas entre ellas una que la rubia recordaba muy bien. Angel.

No dijo nada, solo debía esperar a que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco aunque sabía que no pasaría, al menos no en un tiempo.

.

.

.

.

El pelirrosa se sentó en una de las bancas, aunque el dolor de cabeza ya se le había pasado no quería estar en clases y menos si la siguiente era matemáticas. Cerró los ojos un momento cuando sintió algo sobre sus piernas y una mano acariciaba su cabello. No era Angel pero si alguien familiar, otra peliblanca. No soportaba verla pero aun así la quería cerca, aunque siempre negaba el parecido no podía engañarse y esa era la razón por la cual la aceptaba cuando se acercaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Yukino?

La chica sonrió y le un beso corto en los labios y después beso su cuello. Natsu no hizo ningún intento por apartarla, necesitaba una distracción.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?.- Otra voz familiar para Natsu.

—Hola hermanita.- saludo Yukino.

—Bájate inmediatamente.- dijo indicando que se quitara de encima de Natsu.

El pelirrosa cerró los ojos, lo menos que quería era una pelea de gatas, no estaba de humor.

—Si quieren pelear, vayan a otro lado.- dijo llamando la atención de ambas hermanas.

—No.- dijo Angel mientras se sentaba junto a él. — En realidad quería hablar contigo.

Natsu abrió los ojos fijando su atención el ella.

—No hay ningún problema con que molestemos a la rubia ¿verdad?

Natsu la miro extrañado. —¿De que hablas?

—Tu ya no haces lo mismo así que pensé que lo del plan de alejarla como todas las demas ya no íbamos a hacerlo.

—El plan sigue en pie.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente.

—Entonces ¿Podemos seguir molestándola?.- pregunto Angel con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Molestarla. Natsu había prometido no hacerlo por una semana pero jamás dijo que ellas no podían hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie mientras tomaba la mano de Yukino.

—Haz lo que quieras.- le dijo antes de macharse con la peliblanca.

Angel se quedo en su lugar sonriendo mientras movia los labios diciendole a su hermana ''diviertete'' que era llevada por Natsu a un lugar más privado o más bien su auto, siempre lo hacían ahí. Debía cobrarle a la rubia lo de la pelea y haberse llevado a Natsu cuando debió ser ella. Por su culpa Natsu se había herido y esa rubia las pagaría todas.

.

.

.

.

Durante la semana Natsu apenas le dirigió la palabra. Cuando intentaba acercarse a él se apartaba y cuando intentaba hablarle la dejaba hablando sola. Le había dicho que no la molestaría pero jamás imagino que la ignoraría por completo aunque sabía que la razón por la que lo hacía no era esa.

En la universidad todo era aun peor. Le habían asignado un casillero y cada vez que llegaba palabras como « Puta, Zorra, Lárgate» estaban sobre su locker, sin mencionar las cartas horribles que encontraba dentro de él. Llevaba siempre una esponja para poder limpiar esas horribles palabras dirigidas para ella. Quiso reportar lo que le sucedía aunque no pudieron encontrar el culpable. Todos sabían quien era o más bien quienes eran, Lucy lo sabía muy bien, todos lo sabían, pero el dinero podía más y aunque quisiera justicia, los padres de esas chicas solo tenían que soltar un poco de dinero para que no les sucediera nada y Lucy no podía contra eso. Lo único que podía hacer era soportar.

Como Gray le había dicho, él y Gajeel la apoyaron en todo lo que podían pero no había ningún cambio. Trataron de hacer que las chicas que molestaban a Lucy se detuvieran pero no lo lograron a menos que quisieran un conflicto entre familias.

Levy la apoyo en todo y estuvo con ella tratando de soportar no irse a golpes contra esas chicas. Lucy estaba soportándolo muy bien pero no sabía hasta cuándo sería capaz y menos con la fecha acercándose.  
El único lugar tranquilo era su trabajo aunque tenía que fingir que no sucedía nada para no preocupar a Juvia pero como se esperaba de su mejor amiga lo noto.

Era viernes, por fin podría dormir tranquila y olvidar la semana por la que había pasado. Se despidió de Juvia y se fue a su departamento pero la peliazul no se fue. Saco su teléfono y marco un numero.

—Ella no estaba bien, te lo dije.

—¿Estás segura?.- respondió una persona desde la otra línea. — Yo hable con ella esta tarde y definitivamente se escuchaba mal.

—Trata de ocultarnos algo, ella no está bien.- Afirmo la peliazul.

Hubo silencio unos segundos hasta que hablo de nuevo.

—Esta bien, iré para haya.- y colgó.

Juvia suspiro. Alguien debia estar con ella, no era una buena semana para Lucy y necesitaba todo el apoyo que fuera posible. Saber que ella iba para el departamento de Natsu la hacía tranquilizarse, al menos esa noche dormiría tranquila.

.

.

.

.

La última vez que hablo con Lucy era para ir por ella pero la fiesta de negocios le impido hacerlo. Sabía la ubicación así que llego ahí rápidamente. Lucy la necesitaba aunque no lo dijera, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.  
Su reloj marcaba las 10:30pm. Lucy debía estar ya en el edificio y si la llamaba para que bajara por ella sabía que no lo haría porque así se descubriría su mentira. Debía conseguir subir por sus propios métodos. Estaba pensando en alguna forma de conseguir la contraseña cuando un chico apuesto, demasiado apuesto bajo de un auto color negro. Lo miro atentamente y lo reconoció de inmediato. Corrio hacia él y entro al edificio.

—¡Espera!.- le grito y el chico volteo a mirarla. — Eres Natsu ¿cierto?

El pelirrosa miro lentamente todo su cuerpo. Se hubiera sentido nerviosa si no estuviera acostumbrada a la presencia masculina. No era la primera vez que veía un chico como él.

—¿Y que si lo soy?

—Necesito ver a Lucy.- respondió.

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro. — ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

—Ella vive contigo.- afirmo. — Supongo que tienes mucho que ver.

Esa respuesta lo molesto.—Si quieres verla ¿por qué no le pides que baje?

Había dado en el clavo. — Porque quiero darle una sorpresa.

—Creo que le darás tu sorpresa en otro momento.

—¿No me ayudaras?

—Y si te ayudo ¿Qué conseguiré a cambio?.- pregunto Natsu mientras miraba de forma inapropiada su cuerpo.

—Jamas conseguirás eso maldito.

Soltó una carcajada. —Si quieres la contraseña consíguela tu sola cariño, Lucy hizo lo mismo.- le mando una mirada de odio ¿Qué es lo que se creí?. — Ahora vete antes de que llame a seguridad.- dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al elevador.

No podía creer lo maldito que había sido ¿Cómo Lucy podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo conseguiría la contraseña del elevador? Miro al chico que estaba en el mostrador, no era tan guapo pero se defendía. Un chico hacia las cosas más fáciles, conseguiría la contraseña antes de lo que ese estúpido esperaría.

.

.

.

.

Lucy estaba en la cocina cuando vio que Natsu salía del elevador. Siempre que ella se encontraba ahí Natsu la ignoraba y se iba a su habitación pero esa vez fue diferente. El pelirrosa camino hacia la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador. Estaba cerca de Lucy pero ni siquiera la miraba, estaba ignorando completamente su presencia pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Tampoco se molesto en hablarle, no sabía que decirle.

Natsu salió de la cocina mientras tomaba un vaso de agua cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando ver a una chica. Natsu casi se atraganta cuando la vio, no pensó que lo conseguiría tan rápido.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste?.- pregunto el pelirrosa.

Sonrió.— Ventajas de ser una chica.

—¿Michelle?.- pregunto Lucy cuando por fin la vio.

La rubia sonrió y Natsu dejo el vaso sobre la mesa. No se parecían en nada. Obviamente recordaba el nombre de la prima de Lucy y jamás pensó conocerla y menos de esa manera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Necesitaba verte y tú necesitas a alguien en este momento.

Lucy sonrió mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba segura de que Juvia la había llamado, no podía ocultarle nada a ellas dos. Se acerco a Michelle y la abrazo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Vamos a mi habitación.- dijo mientras la dirigía a las escaleras.

Pero antes de irse Michelle le dio una mirada recelosa a Natsu que este ignoro completamente. Llegaron a la habitación de Lucy y Michelle suspiro de alivio al ver que al menos no vivía en un armario. Solo había hablado con Natsu por cinco minutos y de inmediato se dio cuenta el tipo de chico que era.

—¿Sabes qué?.- hablo Michelle mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. —Retiro todo lo que dije. Deja a ese estúpido y vuelve con nosotros.

—Si no lo hago me quitaran la mansión, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Apretó los labios. — ¿No hay otra manera de recuperar la mansión?

—Si la hubiera ¿crees que estuviera aquí?

Michelle la miro con ojos suplicantes. — Por favor sal de aquí. Solo le hablado con el cinco minutos y ya lo odio ¿Quién mas tiene esa experiencia como yo?

Lucy sonrió. — Cuando hablamos de chicos tú eres la indicada.

—¡Lo ves!.- exclamo. — Regresa con nosotros, no mereces pasar por esto ¿Quien más que yo puede decirte eso?

—No puedo irme Michelle, se lo prometí a su familia.

Suspiro pesadamente. — Tú y tu enorme corazón..- la miro. — Aunque me ponga de rodillas no te convenceré ¿cierto?.- Lucy negó con la cabeza. — Al menos prométeme una cosa.

—Dime.

—Prométeme que no te enamoraras de él.- esas palabras sorprendieron a Lucy.

—¿Por qué me dices eso?.- pregunto desconcertada.

—Porque te conozco. Promételo Lucy.

—Te lo prometo, eso no va a suceder.

Y no debía suceder. Estaba ahí solo para ayudar a Natsu, cuando los ocho meses pasaran volvería a su vida de siempre, eso si lograba que le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo.

Estuvieron hablando por un tiempo, Michelle había conseguido sacarle todo lo que sucedía con Natsu y tuvo que detenerla para que no fuera a golpearlo. Evito contarle lo de la universidad o era capaz de ir a golpear a esas chicas, así era su prima de protectora y si Juvia se enteraba haría lo mismo.

Después de hablar Michelle tenía que irse. Si sus padres de enteraban que había dormido fuera de casa aunque fuera con Lucy la matarían.

—Déjame al menos acompañarte al elevador.

—No.- señalo la cama. —Necesitas dormir.

—Esta bien.

La miro por unos segundos. —¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver con nosotros? Al menos esta semana hasta que pase la fec…

—Michelle.- la reprendió.

—Bien, ya no diré nada mas.- la abrazo. — Llámame si me necesitas y vendré lo mas rápido que pueda.

—Estaré bien.- se separaron y Michelle asintió.

—Cuídate.- se despidió y salió de la habitación mientras Lucy entraba al baño.

Bajo las escaleras y regreso por donde había venido pero cuando llego al elevador se encontró con otra persona ahí.

—¿Te vas?.- pregunto el pelirrosa mientras sonreía. Esa sonrisa hizo enfurecer a Michelle.

—Lucy está muy sensible en estos días, se acerca una fecha difícil para ella.- el elevador abrió sus puertas. — Por favor se bueno con ella, al menos estos días.- y entro mientras Natsu la miraba un poco confundido.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron ¿Qué fuera bueno con ella? Lucy había aceptado el acuerdo y debía soportar las consecuencias. Si eran días difíciles para ella no era su problema. Eso no tenía nada que ver con él.

* * *

.

.

.

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews! Me pone muy feliz que les guste, GRACIAS!**  
**Siempre consiento a mis lectores y por eso en mi otra pag. actualizo mas rápido xD **_Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi_ **me pidió el link pero no se porque razón no lo muestra así que si quieren pueden mandarme un mensaje y con gusto se los doy o solo googlen ''The deal fanfic nalu'' y los manda directo a la pagina. Mi nombre es el mismo solo sin una _u _(en Maru)**

**Si quieren adelantarse o esperar a que suba los capítulos aquí es decisión suya, me hará feliz en cualquier de las dos paginas que lo lean y que dejen sus comentarios (si, de eso vivimos) xD**

**El viernes subo otro dos!**  
**Nos leemos, bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!**  
**Es viernes y hoy dos capítulos!**  
**No los distraigo mas.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Capitulo 16_**

* * *

Era viernes en la noche. Era obvio que saldría, no tenia porque importarle. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, era su vida. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía conciliar el sueño?  
Después de que Michelle se fue, bajo por un vaso de agua y se encontró con Natsu entrando al elevador. Quiso preguntarle a donde iría pero la respuesta que obtendría era tan obvia. Sabía que no le diría o lo más probable era que la ignorara así que decidió no hacerlo aunque se estuviera muriendo por saberlo. La última vez llego a media noche en un estado inapropiado. Estaba preocupada ¿Cómo podría conducir si volvía ebrio? Seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza «No es tu problema. Olvídalo.» pero simplemente no podía ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?  
Termino de beber el vaso de agua, no tenia apetito. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Trataría de dormir, necesitaba descansar, olvidarse de la tortuosa semana por la que tuvo que pasar. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón y apoyo su cabeza sobre la almohada _¿Cómo me metí en esto?_Pensó.Jamás perdonaría a su padre.

No supo en qué momento se quedo dormida, el calor de las sabanas la despertó. Las aparto de su cuerpo y salió de la cama tratando de buscar su celular para ver la hora. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio lo tarde que era. Todo el cansancio se había reflejado en sus horas de sueño. Al menos aun tenía dos horas antes de irse a trabajar.

Salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, comenzaba a tener hambre. Natsu estaba en la cocina, traía el cabello revuelto y por su rostro se notaba que acababa de despertar. Respiro aliviada, al menos había llegado y no le había sucedido nada. Después del primer encuentro de ella en una pijama reveladora había acostumbrado a vestir unas que no mostraran demasiada piel.

—Buenos días.- Saludo esperanzada de una respuesta.

—Buenos días.- contesto secamente. Al menos le había devuelto el saludo.

Camino hacia las alacenas, no tenia ánimos de cocinar. Natsu la miraba disimuladamente ¿solo eso comería? No era como si la hubiera estado observando pero últimamente no comía muy bien. Quiso preguntarle si solo comería eso pero se mordió la lengua antes de hacerlo. Lo que Lucy hiciera no debía importarle, si comía o no, no era su problema. Aunque por una parte si lo era, si se desmayaba en su departamento él sería el único a cargo.

—No dejes tus desperdicios en el departamento, esto no es un basurero.

Lucy lo miro extrañada y vio como Natsu sostenía una bolsa con papeles. Después de que Michelle se fue y Natsu hizo lo mismo trato de distraer su mente en algo y tiro algunos apuntes y papeles que ya no tenían utilidad. Había olvidado arrojarla al cesto de basura.

—Lo lamento.- se disculpo.

—Que no vuelva a repetirse.

Lucy asintió y siguió comiendo su cereal.

—No puedo creer que seas tan descuidada.- gruño.

—Basta Natsu, no hables como si esto pasara todos los días, fue un descuido mío.

—Un descuido que no debió suceder.- de alguna manera eso sonó algo personal.

—Estas exagerando.

—Me gusta el orden Lucy y tu estas arruinándolo todo.

Sintió un golpe en el pecho. — Ya me disculpe ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué limpie todo?

—Seria una buena idea, mi habitación necesita un poco de limpieza.

Frunció el ceño.—No soy tu sirvienta.

—Es una lástima, pagaría muy bien por tus servicios.- le dio una sonrisa lasciva.

Natsu estaba comportándose aun mas imbécil que cuando lo conoció. Tenía que soportarlo, por su bien, por el bien de su familia y por el bien de Natsu. No debía continuar así. Aparto la mirada y apretó la mandíbula tratando de no llorar. Odiaba estar sentimental, ella no se merecía todo eso.

—¿Terminaste?.- levanto la mirada y agradeció que su voz sonó firme.

—No deberías ser tan presumida, deberías darte cuenta de con quién estás hablando.

—Tu dinero no significa nada.

—¿En serio?.- pregunto incrédulo. — Entonces dime Lucy ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene aquí?

No volvería a sacar ese tema. Física y emocionalmente estaba agotada, no necesitaba esto. Por un momento deseo que los ocho meses pasaran rápido, por un momento deseo estar feliz con su familia, por un momento deseo que su madre le dijera que todo estaria bien y podría soportarlo. La necesitaba. Sintió que las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. No, no iba a llorar, no frente a Natsu. Mordió su labio tratando de soportar, ni siquiera termino de comer su cereal, levanto el plato y lo llevo al lavabo. Debía salir de ahí.

—Al menos limpia lo que ensuciaste.- Menciono el pelirrosa al verla alejarse a toda prisa.

Lucy lo ignoro y subió las escaleras. Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. Inhalo y exhalo varias tratando de tranquilizarse, entro a su baño y froto agua en su rostro tratando de alejar las lágrimas. Se miró al espejo y su rostro se veía triste, descuidado. Le había dicho a Michelle que estaría bien pero no lo estaba, tenía que soportarlo, no podía estar dependiendo de alguien todo el tiempo. Maquillo su rostro tratando de disimular que no le sucedía nada pero solo un tonto podía no notarlo.  
Cambio su ropa rápidamente, ni siquiera tomo una ducha, no estaba de ánimos. Quería tomar aire fresco, caminaría hasta su trabajo o se distraería en algo hasta que fuera la hora, en ese momento no quería estar ahí. Tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación.  
Natsu iba a encender la pantalla plasma cuando vio que Lucy cruzaba la habitación, se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Lucy iba a presionar el botón cuando el elevador se abrió dejando ver a dos personas. Las dos personas que menos quería ver, no podía mostrarse frente a ellas, no era un buen momento.

Grandine lo noto. Algo sucedía con Lucy, posó la mirada en su hijo que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Cariño ¿Qué sucede?.- se acercó para abrazarla pero Lucy se alejó.

Lo menos que quería era que supieran que la situación con Natsu estaba peor y en serio necesitaba estar sola.

Negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento.

La mirada que le dio hizo que a Grandine se le partiera el alma. Lucy entro rápidamente al elevador y cerró las puertas dejando también a Wendy demasiado preocupada.

Grandine miro a su hijo. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Natsu hundió los hombros. — No tengo idea.- camino hacia las escaleras. — No se queden mucho tiempo, tengo que irme.

—Vinimos a visitarlos pero Lucy…

—Bien, gracias por venir madre ahora puedes irte.

—No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera Natsu Dragneel.- trato de reprenderlo cosa que al pelirrosa le causo gracia.

—Si, si.- dijo riéndose mientras subía las escaleras dejándolas solas.

Wendy miro a su madre demasiado preocupada. La situación no era para nada buena. Natsu estaba comportándose peor y dudaba que Lucy lo soportara.

—Mamá…

—Debemos tener fe cariño.- acaricio la espalda de su hija en un gesto tranquilizador. — Todo estará bien.- dijo mirando hacia todas partes. — Estarán bien.- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

.

.

.

.

Estuvo caminando por una hora en un parque cercano hasta que dieron las dos de la tarde. Era hora de ir a trabajar. Se había tranquilizado un poco, quiso llamar a Michelle pero no quería preocuparla. Cuando llego a los vestidores Juvia ya se encontraba ahí y cuando la vio inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no estaba bien.

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo quiero que termine ese día.

Juvia la observo detenidamente. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados por contener las lágrimas y su rostro se veía demacrado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, odiaba verla así. Se acercó y la abrazo. Lucy trato de devolverle el abrazo pero sus brazos no le respondió.

—Debemos ir a trabajar.- menciono la rubia.

Juvia se alejó. Su amiga estaba fingiendo estar bien y eso era doloroso.

Asintió. — Está bien, vamos.

Lo mejor era dejar a Lucy actuar como quisiera, ella sabía como debía manejar sus sentimientos pero no soportaba ver como suprimía su dolor pero era algo que la rubia siempre hacia. Pretender estar bien.

Mientras pasaron las horas era notable que Lucy no estaba en las mejores condiciones para laborar. Estaba distraída e hizo enfadar a algunos clientes con sus descuidos. La peliazul le pidió a uno de los empleados que la sustituyera, se alejó a una de las oficinas y varios minutos después, volvió.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Lucy se alejo hacia la oficina de empleados, camino por el pasillo y choco con una persona, no miraba por donde iba.

—Lucy deberías tener más cuidado.- levanto la mirada. Perfecto, había chocado con el jefe.

—Lo lamento.- dijo sin emoción alguna.

El hombre suspiro. — ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre?.- Lucy lo miro desconcertada. — Juvia vino a mi oficina y me conto todo. Puedes tomarte el día libre, entiendo tu situación.

—Quisiera quedarme, necesito el dinero.

—Te pagare el día, insisto.

—Necesito distraer mi mente en algo, en serio quiero quedarme.

El hombre dudo un poco. — Está bien pero el lunes te tomaras el día libre y es una orden.

Lucy quiso protestar pero dudaba que ese día estuviera bien así que asintió aceptando la orden. El hombre le sonrió amablemente y se alejó a su oficina.

Juvia miraba todo y cuando el jefe se alejó a su oficina ella se acercó a Lucy.

—Le contaste.- no estaba molesta pero no quería que nadie lo supiera.

—Lo siento pero me pareció conveniente.- la peliazul se disculpó.

—Estoy bien.- mintió. — Le dije a Michelle lo mismo, no se preocupen por mí.

—No puedes engañarme Lucy.

Trato de sonreír. — A veces odio que me conozcas mas que a yo misma.

—No estás bien.

Los ojos de Lucy comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y no quería eso.

—No estoy bien.- dijo la rubia afirmando su estado.

Juvia se acerco a abrazarla y esta vez sí le regreso el abrazo. Estuvieron así por unos minutos. Lucy contuvo sus lágrimas lo más que pudo. No debía llorar.

—Deberías ir a casa.- dijo Juvia separándose de ella y su amiga negó con la cabeza. — ¿Natsu?.- asintió. Michelle le había contado lo que sucedió y lo mejor era que no volviera a casa esa noche. Necesitaba a alguien a su lado y al parecer no se podía contar con Natsu. — ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?

—¿Puedo?.- pregunto la rubia.

—Por supuesto que puedes.- miro a Lucy esperando una respuesta y la rubia asintió aceptando. Estar con Juvia sería lo mejor. — Iremos al departamento por tu ropa y después a mi casa ¿te parece?.- la rubia asintió, al parecer no quería hablar mucho.

Como habían acordado, después de terminar el trabajo fueron al departamento de Natsu a tomar algunas prendas para pasar la noche pero Lucy decidió que sería mejor si pasaba el domingo también con ella. Tomo su mochila y metió su ropa incluyendo el uniforme. En casa de Juvia podría estar más tranquila, tomo sus cosas y salieron.

.

.

.

.

Entro al departamento y algo se sintió extraño. Siempre que llegaba la rubia se encontraba en la cocina fingiendo comer, como si él no hubiera notado que en realidad estaba ahí para verlo llegar, vamos no era un estúpido. Miro la hora y había llegado más temprano de lo habitual, tal vez aun no llegaba. Subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha. Después de media hora salió de su habitación seguido por Happy. Miro la puerta de la habitación de la rubia y no se veían pistas de que estuviera ahí, decidió bajar y ver un poco de televisión. Aunque tenía una en su habitación quería cerciorarse de que Lucy había llegado. Después de su pequeña discusión se había ido del departamento dejándolo un poco preocupado. Tal vez se había pasado con ella. Lucy no se encontraba bien, pudo notarlo. Ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo pero fue a su trabajo y cuando la vio a través del vidrio se tranquilizo, aunque la vio distraída no le prestó atención.

Pasó media hora y no aparecía. Dejo a Happy en el sofá y fue a la cocina a conseguir algo de comer. Paso otra hora y la rubia no aparecía. Se sintió inquieto, ya era tarde y Lucy no aparecía. _Tal vez está durmiendo y no me di cuenta,_pensó.  
Fue a la habitación de Lucy y abrió la puerta con cuidado tratando de no despertarla si es que estaba ahí. La cama estaba desecha, encendió las luces y no la vio por ninguna parte. Abrió la puerta de su baño y tampoco estaba ahí _¿lo que le dije le habrá molestado tanto como para irse?_

Abrió su armario y la ropa aun estaba ahí. Debería sentirse agradecido de que estuviera pensando marcharse pero se sintió aliviado de ver su ropa ahí, eso lo aterro.  
_Tal vez fue a casa de una amiga._No había nada de qué preocuparse, Lucy debía saber cuidarse sola. Salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya. Se recostó en la cama y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de la rubia, aun no estaba. No había llegado en toda la noche pero debía hacerlo en el transcurso del día. Cuando el reloj marco la una se sentía nervioso. No tenía el número de Lucy y no había manera de localizarla _¿y si le sucedió algo?_Negó con la cabeza _Claro que no maldito estúpido,_se dijo mentalmente. Solo había una persona que podría tener su número pero aunque le suplicara por ello sabia que Levy jamás se lo daría. Aunque todavía había otra persona. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y marco rápidamente.

—¡Cabeza de lava! ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

—¿Tienes el numero de Lucy?.- hubo silencio por unos segundos, al parecer esa pregunta lo había desconcertado.

—Lo lamento, no lo tengo.

Maldijo mentalmente. — ¿No sabes si Gajeel lo tiene?

—No tengo idea aunque lo dudo.

—Maldita sea.

—¿Y porque necesitas el nume…- Natsu colgó la llamada.

Trato de pensar en otra persona, Lucy no se llevaba muy bien con todos aun era la chica nueva, después recordó a su madre. Se apresuro a llamarla.

—…Ese es el numero ¿para qué lo necesitas?

—Para nada importante.- dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

—¿Sucedió algo?

_Diablos ¿Por qué las madres lo saben todo?._ — Todo está perfecto.- mintió.

—Entonces ¿Para qué lo quie…

—Debo irme, nos vemos luego.- se apresuro a cortar la llamada, lo menos que necesitaba era decirle a su madre que Lucy estaba desaparecida, si se enteraba de ello se volvería loca. Aun no entendía porque adoraban tanto a la rubia.

Iba a marcar el número de Lucy pero se detuvo ¿Qué haría si contestaba? No tenía nada de qué hablar con ella, se suponía que lo que hiciera o sucediera no debía importarle pero ¿qué haría si no contestaba? Estuvo unos minutos debatiéndose si en llamarla o no y decidió la última opción. No tenía nada que decirle. Lanzo su teléfono al sofá, alejado de él.  
Durante el resto de la tarde el celular sonó varias veces en mensajes y llamadas posiblemente de chicas y uno que otro de sus amigos pero no atendió ninguno. Se paso el resto del día jugando videojuegos hasta que cayó la noche. Lucy nunca apareció.  
Estuvo tentado a llamarla varias veces pero su orgullo se interpuso. Había apostado con Gray que no iría a clases con resaca y gano, ni siquiera había salido del departamento. Se fue a su cama y se acostó junto con Happy. Trataría de conciliar el sueño aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría. Estuvo mirando su celular por horas y como había predicho, no pudo dormir.

Se levanto más temprano de lo usual, solo había conseguido dormir una horas.

Se ducho rápidamente y bajo a la estancia saliendo por la puerta principal para subir a su auto. Llego a la universidad y algunos se sorprendieron de ver a Natsu a esas horas tan tempranas y a él comenzaba a molestarle sus miradas ¿Tan extraño era verlo llegar temprano? Pues si él lo pensaba bien en verdad era extraño. Estuvo esperando para ver señales de cabellos rubios pero no vio nada, el timbre sonó indicando que la primera hora estaba por comenzar. Dudo si en ir a clases o quedarse un momento más ahí pero era Gildarts el que impartiría la primera clase así que dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su salón.  
Cuando entro al aula todos lo miraron, como siempre llamaba la atención, las marcas de la pelea ya habían desaparecido de su rostro pero sabía que esa no era la razón por la que lo miraban. Había llegado sin Lucy y eso solo podía suponer una cosa, se había librado de ella como todas las demás. Si tan solo eso fuera cierto y cierta rubia no estuviera desaparecida.

Algunas chicas daban saltitos en su lugares al pensar que la rubia ya estaba fuera del juego cosa que él ignoro. Su mente estaba en otro lugar.  
Camino hacia su asiento y el profesor comenzó con la clase. Ni siquiera podía dormir, abrió su libro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo trato de poner atención para distraer su mente, iba a resolver un ejercicio cuando la puerta se abrió levantando las miradas curiosas de todos.

—Lamento llegar tarde ¿puedo pasar?.- Lucy estaba en la puerta. Por fin aparecía.

Natsu se enderezó su cuerpo para verla mejor, en verdad estaba ahí. Era obvia su sorpresa y todos lo notaron.

—Puede pasar pero que sea la última vez que llega tarde.- Lucy asintió y entro al salón.

Murmullos se escucharon mientras la rubia caminaba hasta llegar a su asiento. Todos tenían la idea equivocada. Algunas chicas la miraron con odio, cosa que la rubia ignoro. En realidad ignoraba todo. Se sentó y Natsu fijo su mirada en ella.  
Se veía decaída, cansada. No era la Lucy que había visto la última vez.

—¿En dónde estabas?.- pregunto en voz baja.

Le importaba un carajo si no se llevaban bien últimamente, debía saber en donde había estado.

—En casa de Juvia.- respondió sin ninguna emoción.

—¿Por qué?

—Natsu debo poner atención en clase, no tengo ánimos de discutir ¿puedes dejarme en paz solo este día?

Las palabras que salieron de su boca lo sorprendieron. Era la primera vez que Lucy le pedía algo de una manera sincera casi rogando por ella. Algo le sucedía. Miro su cabello, ni siquiera lo había cepillado se notaba a metros, tampoco llevaba maquillaje. La semana que había prometido molestarla ya había pasado y se había prometido a si mismo que iba a hacerlo de nuevo en cuanto su promesa caducara pero el verla de esa manera le hizo dudar de lo que debería hacer.

Las horas pasaron tranquilas y para sorpresa de todos Natsu estuvo en cada una de las clases sin saltarse ninguna hasta que toco el almuerzo. Levy se acerco a Lucy y ambas salieron para dirigirse a la cafetería, Natsu hizo lo mismo.  
Levy y Lucy se acercaron a la mesa con Erza y el fue con Gray y Gajeel.

—Por fin apareces frente a nosotros.- Redfox le lanzo un pedazo de pan.

—Por favor no me desaparecí tanto tiempo.- se defendió el pelirrosa.

—Claro, después de que le hiciste la semana imposible a Lucy vuelves a nosotros.- ahora era Gray quien lo acusaba.

—Yo jamás la moleste.

—Tus amiguitas lo hicieron.- dijo Gajeel.

—Tú lo dijiste, fueron ellas no yo.

—Es la misma mierda.- discutió Gray.

—¿Están molestos conmigo?.- trato de sonar indignado.

—¡Si!.- contestaron al unisonó.

—Da igual.

Trato de comer el almuerzo que sus amigos habían comprado por él cuando su vista se poso en la rubia. Lucy trataba de reír por las bromas de sus amigas pero no podía y Natsu lo noto. Se estaba forzando a si misma a sobrellevar todo, estaba engañado a todos pero él podía descubrir ese tipo de mentiras. Ya lo habían engañado una vez.

—Lucy me conto lo que sucedió en la nevería.- Hablo Gray y Gajeel presto atención a la conversación.

—¿Y?.- dijo restándole importancia.

—Me conto absolutamente todo, de cómo le compraste un helado hasta cuando casi golpeas a ese chico que se le acerco.- trato de molestarlo. — Dime Natsu ¿estabas celoso?

—No digas estupideces.- gruño.

—¿En serio? Porque de la manera en que ella lo conto parecías celoso.- Gray tenía razón, si lo había estado pero no iba admitirlo. —pero puedes estar tranquilo porque Lucy no pareció notarlo.

—Estas confundido.

—Y es por eso que estas molesto con ella.

—No. Simplemente hago lo que dije que haría desde el inicio. Ella terminara igual que las demás. Fuera de mi vista.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres?.- pregunto Gajeel sin apartar la mirada. De pronto el ambiente se había puesto serio.

Gray se acerco un poco más a él — Hablemos en serio Natsu. Desde que Lucy llego hemos visto un cambio en ti y creo que también tú lo notaste. Quieres alejarla y te entiendo completamente pero debes avanzar amigo, lo que paso con…

—No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre.- le advirtió.

Gray observo detenidamente a Natsu. Jamás lo olvidaría.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Qué?.- pregunto indignado y molesto.

—¿Tienes miedo de saber que estas cambiando? ¿Tienes miedo de saber que puedes sentir algo más? ¿Es por eso que la tratas así?.-Ya había comenzado, no iba a detenerse.- Amigo Lucy no tiene la culpa de tus problemas. Ella no es como las demás y lo sabes.

Tal vez tenía razón pero no iba a averiguarlo. Jamás sentiría algo por Lucy aunque por un segundo dudo de sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

El almuerzo había terminado y tenían que volver a clases. No quería reír y se estaba obligando a hacerlo. Solo quería estar en casa. Soportaría las horas que le faltaban.

—Lu-chan acompañare a Erza a las oficinas ¿puedes regresar tu sola?

No estaba prestando atención a la conversación. No tenía idea del porque tenían que ir ahí.

—Si, no te preocupes.

Las tres se pusieron de pie y caminaron por el patio tomando un atajo. Lucy se despidió de Erza y Levy y camino hacia el edificio cuando unas chicas le interrumpieron el paso.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Porque tengo que venir a clases.- respondió la rubia. Lo que le faltaba, las chicas que la estuvieron molestando toda la semana.

—Pensé que con eso sería suficiente para alejarte pero veo que no fue así.- dijo una peliblanca.

No quería lidiar con ellas, no ese día. —Debo ir a clases…

—Los Heartfilia jamás volverán a hacer lo que fueron, con Natsu no lo conseguirás pobretona.

—El dinero no me interesa.

Soltó una carcajada. — Entonces ¿Por qué no te largas? Este lugar no es para ti. Deberías trabajar en un casino, ya sabes cómo tu padre. Que bajo ha caído tu familia.

Bien, lo sabían todo. No tenía idea de cómo habían conseguido esa información y si los demás se enteraran seria su final. Debía defender su apellido.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que sucedió, deberías callarte.

—La que debería callarse eres tú, nadie te quiere aquí.

—No estoy aquí por ustedes.- se defendió pero no sabía que tanto podía soportar.

—Deberías volver a esa escuela de putas de donde saliste igual que tu madre.

Lucy sintió un nudo en la garganta, podían hablar mal de ella todo lo que quisieran pero jamás de su madre.

—No te atrevas a insultarla.

—Es la verdad. Tu madre era una golfa sacada del barrio supongo que de ella lo sacaste.

—Tú no sabes nada.- las lagrimas comenzaron a justarse en sus ojos.

—Era una aprovechada y lo sabes, estaría muerta de la vergüenza si fuera mi madre.

Todas las chicas rieron.

—Basta.- Lucy apretó los dientes.

—Oh pobre chiquilla va a llorar.- se burlo. — Porque sabe digo la verdad.

No iba a soportarlo más. Apretó los labios, si no salía de ahí explotaría en llanto frente a ellas y era lo peor que podría hacer. Huir tampoco era la mejor opción era como decir que ellas habían ganado pero necesitaba alejarse. Se abrió paso y comenzó a caminar hacia los baños ignorando las risas y burlas de esas chicas.

Natsu estaba bromeando con algunos de sus compañeros cuando por la ventana vio como Lucy se escurría por el patio hasta llegar a los baños. Escucho unas risas y miro hacia la entrada del salón. Angel y sus amigas reían mientras caminaban hacia sus asientos.

—Después de eso definitivamente se ira, estoy segura.

—Aunque fuiste muy malvada Angel. – dijo una de las chicas.

—Esa rubia tonta de lo merece.

_¿Rubia?_ Estaban hablando de Lucy. La vio alejarse hacia los baños, en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí nunca la vio retractarse, Lucy era fuerte pero algo debió suceder para ponerla así. No debía darle vueltas al asunto, eran problemas de Lucy no suyos.

.

.

.

.

Agradeció que el baño estuviera libre, al momento en el que entro se sostuvo contra el lavabo y soltó un sollozo. Las lágrimas caían solas por sus ojos, no se detenían. Todo lo que estuvo soportando se hizo presente. Debió tomar el consejo de Juvia y faltar a clases.

Tomo agua entre sus manos y mojo su rostro, podía soportarlo todo menos que hablaran mal de su madre y ese día había sido el menos apropiado.  
Respiro hondo varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse. Debía volver a clases y no podía hacerlo en ese estado. Estuvo unos minutos más hasta que se sintió lista para salir. Camino hacia la salida cuando su labio inferior tembló, no, no iba a llorar más. Mordió sus labios y salió tratando de contenerse.

Cuando salió se encontró con otra persona que no quería ver en ese momento. Natsu estaba cruzado de brazos recargado justo al lado de la puerta del baño, esperándola. No sabía porque lo hizo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba caminando hacia donde habia visto entrar a Lucy. Afortunadamente nadie lo noto. Cuando llego escucho algunos sollozos, quiso entrar pero si lo atrapaban entrando al baño de damas tendría problemas. La miro fijamente y vio que mordía sus labios.

—¿Estuviste llorando?.- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás y parpadeo varias veces tratando de alejar las lagrimas y que Natsu no sospechara, que ingenua.

—No.- su voz no salió como la esperaba.

_Si claro,_pensó el pelirrosa. Tomo su brazo y la acerco a él para mirarla más de cerca. Sus ojos estaban hinchados.

—Estuviste llorando.- lo confirmo al verla de cerca.

Lucy soltó un pequeño sollozo y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. —No.

Verla llorando lo sorprendió. Se veía tan indefensa, no como la Lucy a la que él se estaba acostumbrando a ver. No le gusto verla de esa manera.

—Estas llorando ahora mismo.

—No estoy llorando.- las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

Eso debió causarle gracia pero no lo hizo. _¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo?_Debía hacerla parar de llorar, si alguien los veía así pensarían que era culpa suya.

—Si es por Angel puedo decirle que deje de molestarte.

En gran parte era culpa de esa arpía pero estaba mal por otra razón.

—No es por eso.- su madibula se tenso al tratar de hablar. — Hoy.- suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse. — Hoy es el aniversario mi mamá.

—¿Aniversario? ¿Hará una fiesta? ¿Estás llorando de felicidad?.- Natsu podía ser muy estúpido a veces.

Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas. —Ella falleció hace tres años.

Natsu sintió su cuerpo tensarse. _Mierda._Recordó las palabras de Michelle «Lucy está muy sensible en estos días, se acerca una fecha difícil para ella » Ahora lo entendía todo y comenzaba a sentirse culpable. Vio como trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas pero solo salían mas de sus ojos, por eso había estado decaída. Estaba soportándolo todo por si sola. Era una chica fuerte. Sonrió. Esa sería la primera y única vez que haría algo así por ella.

—Vamos.- La tomo de la mano y la arrastro por el patio.

—¿A dónde?.- pregunto confundida.

—Tú y yo no saltaremos las clases…

—Estás loco.- sorbió de su nariz.

—E iremos al parque de diversiones.- continuo.

—Definitivamente estás loco.- Las lagrimas cesaron un poco y se tranquilizo.

—Puedes tomarlo como una segunda cita.

—¿Segunda?

—La primera fue en la nevería.

Hablaba de ellos. Aunque esa ''cita'' no había salido como lo planeaban y realmente haya sido un desastre.

—No creo que esa cuente como una cita.- dijo divertida mientras limpiaba el resto de sus lágrimas con la mano izquierda.

Por fin la veía sonreír sin fingir, todo era mejor cuando sonreía. —Para mí sí lo fue.- las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

Lucy no dijo nada, eso la había sorprendido. Natsu se tenso, no sabia porque diablos había dicho eso.

—Vamos.- tiro de ella y entraron al edificio.

Seria la primera y última vez que haría algo así, solo por ese día lo haría, después todo volvería a hacer como antes. Tenía que prometerse de que así seria.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capitulo 17**_

* * *

Natsu tomo a Lucy de la mano y atravesaron el patio hasta llegar al edificio. El pelirrosa miraba a su alrededor tratando de no ser descubiertos, las lagrimas de Lucy se habían detenido y ver a Natsu de esa manera le causo gracia. Un profesor caminaba por el pasillo haciendo que Natsu se detuviera, tiró de Lucy y se escondieron detrás de la pared.

—Parece que te diviertes.- dijo la rubia observando cómo Natsu asomaba su cabeza para saber si el profesor se había ido.

—Hace mucho que no hacia esto.- dijo sin dejar de mirar. — Ya se fue.

Ambos salieron al pasillo. Natsu caminaba de una manera graciosa haciendo que Lucy soltara una carcajada, rápidamente cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

—Shh.- debían guardar silencio o los descubrirían.

—Pareces un niño.- musito tratando de no reír de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Pareces un niño pequeño tratando de esconderse porque hizo algo malo.

Frunció el ceño pero no estaba molesto.—No soy un niño.

—Lo pareces.- dijo divertida.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy un niño?.- curvo sus labios en una sonrisa picara.

Y Lucy entendió, era un maldito pervertido.

—No quiero que me demuestres nada y ahora muévete o no iré a ninguna parte.- trato de cambiar el tema.

Natsu rió y volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el pasillo, dejaría pasar eso pero solo por esa ocasión. Miro ambos lados y cuando no se vieron señales de personas o profesores salieron de su escondite y caminaron sigilosamente hacia el salón de clases.

—¿En donde están todos?.- pregunto la rubia al ver el salón desolado.

Natsu entro y cerró la puerta tras él. —En el laboratorio, el profesor dijo que ahí seria la clase.

—¿Y porque no fuiste?

—Porque fui por ti ¿recuerdas?.- arqueo las cejas en diversión.

—Lo siento.

El pelirrosa pasó por su lado. — Te disculpas demasiado, no importa. De todas formas tenía planeado saltarme esta clase.

Lucy asintió y no dijo nada. Camino junto a Natsu y tomo sus cosas, si iban hasta los casilleros los descubrirían y no podían arriesgarse. Era de locos, Lucy jamás había hecho algo así, siempre fue y había sido una buena estudiante.

—Es hora de irnos.- Dijo Natsu.

—¿Por dónde saldremos? ¿Treparemos el muro o cavaremos un túnel?

Natsu la miro sorprendido. — ¿Un túnel?.- pregunto incrédulo y la rubia asintió. — ¿Cavar un túnel?.- volvió a asentir como si lo que dijera fuera lo más normal del mundo. —¿Estas bromeando?

—Oye jamás he hecho esto antes y estoy nerviosa.- se justifico.

El chico soltó una carcajada. — ¿Jamás te has salido de clases?

—No te burles.- reprocho.

Natsu seguía riendo. — Increíble.- negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo. — Que chica más rara.

—Discúlpame por no ser como tu.- se cruzo de brazos.

—Tranquilízate, no nos descubrirán.

Lo miro dudosa. —¿Estás seguro?.- el chico asintió y la rubia suspiro. — Bien y ¿por dónde saldremos?

—Por el estacionamiento.

—Estas loco.- ahí no había profesores pero si los vigilantes y ellos eran peor que todos juntos.

—No lo estoy, confía en mí.

Aun cruzada de brazos lo miro detenidamente. Estar con Natsu no indicaba nada bueno pero realmente necesitaba distraer su mente en algo y por fin se estaba sintiendo mejor. Algo dentro de sí le decía gritos que no confiara en el pero sin que se diera cuenta ya lo estaba siguiendo hacia el estacionamiento.  
Caminaron con cuidado tratando de no encontrarse con nadie que pudiera detenerlos y llegaron a auto sin problemas ya que todos se encontraban en clases.  
Realmente estaba nerviosa, sentía sus manos sudorosas y abrió la puerta del automóvil con dificultad. Natsu lo noto y rio mientras entraba al auto.

—Te ves pálida.

—Estoy bien.- en realidad sentía todo su cuerpo temblar.

—Pero…

—¡Solo arranca!

Natsu trato de contener la risa, molestar a Lucy era demasiado divertido. Encendió el auto y condujo hasta la entrada, solo un obstáculo los separaba, los vigilantes.  
Uno de ellos le indico a Natsu que detuviera el auto, aun era horario de clases, nadie tenía permitido salir a menos que mostraras algún permiso, cosa que ambos no tenían. Lucy recargo su espalda sobre el asiento, los descubrirían. Natsu era un idiota y los descubrirían.  
Escucho un sonido y miro rápidamente la puerta, Natsu le había puesto el seguro. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar.

—Natsu ¿qué haces?.- lo miro y tenía su mirada fija hacia la entrada mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Ahora si no podrás escapar.

Trago fuerte. — Si lo haces te castigaran, podrían expulsarte. Natsu detente.

—No podrán hacerme nada.

Tenia que detenerlo, no solo Natsu conseguiría problemas sino también ella eso si se salvaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Tu padre.- con eso podría detenerlo. — ¡Igneel se pondrá furioso!

Giro su rostro para verla mejor y sonrió.—Para eso te tengo a ti, si estás aquí no podrán hacerme nada.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos. —Me engañaste.

—Yo no hice nada.- trato de parecer inocente.

—Tenias planeado escaparte y me necesitabas para salvarte del castigo.- lo acuso.

—Solo aproveche la oportunidad.

—Eres un…- trato de abrir la puerta pero no podía. — ¡Déjame salir!

Eso había sido cruel y ella pensaba que en realidad lo hacía para hacerla sentir mejor. El vigilante se acercaba al auto, si le decía lo que Natsu planeaba hacer tal vez se salvaría del castigo.

—Sera mejor que te sostengas.- le advirtió.

Lucy lo miro alarmada. — No lo harías.

Le sonrió y ni siquiera lo pensó. Piso el acelerador haciendo que Lucy diera el grito de su vida. El vigilante que se acercaba solo salto evitando ser atropellado, Lucy se sostuvo del asiento con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡ESTAS LOCO!.- gritaba mientras Natsu reía divertido de la situación.

Salieron de la universidad hacia la carretera y Lucy trato de bajar el vidrio de la ventana no podía continuar con el o moriría.

—¿Qué haces?.- pregunto Natsu alarmado al ver lo que hacía.

—Saltare.

—No lo harás.- y con un botón subió la ventana.

Lucy protesto, no se quedaría en encerrada en un automóvil con un loco. Estaba tan nerviosa que no pensó en lo que hacía. A horcadas trato de llegar hacia la ventana de Natsu que estaba abierta posicionándose sobre el obstaculizando la vista. No solo el loco era Natsu también lo era Lucy al querer lanzarse por la ventana de un vehículo en movimiento. Natsu no veía muy bien por donde conducía y giraba el volante tratando de esquivar los demás autos. Tomo la cintura de Lucy tratando de apartarla pero lo logro.

—¡Lucy quita tu trasero de mi rostro!.- no era como si le desagradara pero podían causar un accidente.

Vio a Lucy retorcerse para después explotar en carcajadas, volteo su cuerpo y se acomodo sobre las piernas de Natsu sin dejar de reír dejándole ver el camino. El chico la miro desorientado, _Y a mí me llama loco,_pensó.  
Lucy jamás había hecho algo así y le encanto tanto que no paraba de reír.

—Eso fue divertido.- dijo sin aliento. — Hay que hacerlo de nuevo.

Natsu la observo divertido. —Ni loco, casi no matas a ambos.

Por fin podía conducir, coloco una mano sobre el volante y otra sobre las piernas de Lucy y para su sorpresa ella no la aparto. Obviamente había sentido su mano sobre su pierna pero de alguna manera no le desagrado.

—Sera mejor que vuelvas a tu lugar.- aunque quería tenerla un poco más sobre sus piernas.

Lucy asintió y se dirigió a su asiento pasando de nuevo su trasero por el rostro del pelirrosa. Quiso decir algo pero omitió su comentario, no quería arruinar ese momento y estaba hablando del trasero de Lucy sobre él.  
Condujeron en un silencio cómodo, tranquilo. No como en días anteriores, el ambiente se sentía normal a pesar de lo que había sucedido.  
Lucy miro montañas rusas y varias personas entrando a ese lugar. Natsu aparco en el estacionamiento y detuvo el auto.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Dije que te traería.

—Pero dijiste…

—Que te vendríamos al parque de diversiones.- Lucy apretó los labios evitando decir algo más y Natsu lo noto. — ¿No quieres?

—Si quiero.- hacía tiempo que no visitaba el parque de diversiones y le traía buenos recuerdos.

—Entonces ¿Que esperamos?.- la tomo de la mano fastidiado y caminaron hacia la entrada.

Una cosa que odiaba era que las personas dudaran aunque el mismo lo hacía aun así lo odiaba. Caminaron hacia la puerta parque donde una chica pedía las entradas.

—Natsu.- sonrió al verlo. Vestía una falda demasiado corta y rápidamente cambio su postura a una más coqueta cuando Natsu se acerco.

—Hola…- trato de recordar su nombre.

—Jenny.- respondió alegre.

—Si ya recuerdo.

La chica poso su mirada sobre Lucy y se detuvo en su mano, en realidad dos. Natsu aun no la soltaba.

—¿Vas a entrar?.- le pregunto obviamente molesta.

Asintió.—No vengo hasta aquí para verte.

—Lo sé.- se sintió avergonzada, la rubia también había escuchado aquello. — Puedes pasar pero ella debe pagar la entrada.- señalo a Lucy.

—¿En serio?.- pregunto Natsu con la mirada seria. Nadie jamás debía negarse a él.

Reflexiono rápidamente, no debía molestarlo o jamás lo vería de nuevo.

—Solo bromeaba Natsu.- soltó una risa chillona y bastante falsa.

La chica les cedió el paso y le mostro una mirada de odio a Lucy.

—Vamos.- Natsu apretó su mano y camino sin soltarla.

La rubia no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza en un gesto superior indicándole que había ganado haciendo que la chica se molestara aún más. Gesto que Natsu noto.

—Deberías sentirte orgullosa de caminar a mi lado ¿ves cómo las chicas me desean?.- dijo Natsu refiriéndose a Jenny y algunas chicas que lo miraban.

—Eres un presumido.- dijo divertida.

—¿Quieres hacerla enfurecer aún más?.- Natsu miro hacia atrás donde estaba Jenny.

Lucy también la miro. Prácticamente la asesinaba con la mirada. Juntarse con Natsu no era para nada bueno pero le pareció divertido hacerlo. La rubia asintió y Natsu sonrió. Paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Lucy acercándola un poco más a su cuerpo haciendo que Jenny maldijera en voz alta mientras los veía de esa manera. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír. _¿Qué sucede conmigo?_ Pensó la rubia. Ella no era así pero debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo.

Caminaron unos minutos más de esa manera, Jenny ya no podía verlos pero no querían separarse. De alguna manera les agrado esa cercanía y aún más a Natsu. No era bueno, para nada bueno. Quiso apartarse pero cuando la mano de Lucy se posó sobre el borde de su pantalón abrazándolo por la espalda mando todo al carajo. A la vista de todos parecía como si estuvieran en una cita y era exactamente lo que era pero por un momento Natsu quiso que no fuera así.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?.- le pregunto tratando de no pensar en la mano de Lucy sobre su pantalón.

—Quiero subir a la montaña rusa.- contesto emocionada.

Natsu palideció y trago fuerte. —Está bien.- no, no lo estaba, pero fingiría que sí.

Caminaron hasta la montaña rusa y la fila no era muy larga. Esperaron su turno mientras escuchaban los gritos de los demás. Cuando por fin llego su turno de subir, Lucy noto a Natsu algo nervioso. Le pregunto si sucedía algo pero el pelirrosa negó rápidamente. Se colocaron correctamente en sus asientos esperando que el juego iniciara.  
Comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta que el juego inicio lanzándolos a toda velocidad por los rieles. Lucy grito de emoción y miedo pero realmente estaba disfrutándolo. Alzo los brazos y cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento en su rostro, abrió los ojos y miro a Natsu. Su sonrisa se borro rápidamente. Tenía la mano estaba sobre su boca y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse de color morado.

—Quiero vomitar.- dijo en un hilo de voz.

Y otro grito se escuchó en la cima de la montaña rusa. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron esperando a que el juego terminara, Lucy le rogaba a Natsu que no vomitara aunque no pudo evitar pensar que sería algo gracioso. Cuando por fin término Lucy se apresuró a llegar hasta Natsu y lo tomo por la cintura evitando que cayera.

—¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto.

—Si solo… quiero sentarme un momento.

La rubia se apresuró a llevarlo a una de las bancas e hizo que se sentara sobre una.

—Espera aquí, te conseguiré algo de beber.

Natsu no pudo contestar. Apoyo los brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Olvido mencionar un importante detalle acerca de las montañas rusas.

—Aquí tienes.- Lucy había regresado y le ofreció una lata de refresco.

El chico la tomo y la abrió para beberla, ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

—¿Qué te sucedió?.- le pregunto. Su tono de voz mostraba preocupación.

—Siempre me pasa esto con las montañas rusas.- respondió mientras bebía de su refresco.

—¿Y si probamos otro juego?

—Es lo mismo. He sido así desde pequeño, siempre odie este tipo de cosas.

—No entiendo.- Natsu poso su atención en ella. — Si odias este tipo de cosas porque me trajiste aquí?.- pensó en una posibilidad pero rápidamente la descarto. No podía ser por ella.

—En realidad era el único lugar en donde podríamos entrar gratis.- respondió con sinceridad. Siempre entraba sin pagar gracias a Jenny.

Paso uno, dos, tres segundos hasta que riera a carcajadas, ni siquiera le molesto, ya esperaba una respuesta así. Estaba acostumbrándose demasiado a su personalidad, su sentido del humor, a él.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?.- pregunto cuándo paro de reír. — Al menos con la comida no sentirás mareos.

Sonrió.— Me parece bien.

Caminaron hasta un puesto de hot dogs y ambos ordenaron el suyo. Buscaron algún lugar para sentarse hasta que localizaron una mesa debajo de un árbol.  
Lucy tomo asiento y Natsu fue por las bebidas. Por un momento olvido porque había estado triste pero al ver las nubes y como el viento soplaba dejando caer pétalos de cerezo, le hizo recordar. Desde que estaba pequeña cada año en su cumpleaños la llevaban al parque de diversiones y los arboles de cerezo. Es por eso que había aceptado. Le traía buenos recuerdos de su madre. Escucho el llanto de un niño y giro rápidamente su mirada hacia él, iba a acercarse pero se detuvo cuando la madre se acercó. Lo tomo entre sus brazos diciéndole que estaría bien tranquilizándolo rápidamente para después reír. Lucy sonrió ¿Cuántas veces su mamá no había hecho lo mismo? Siempre venía a este lugar a ver los arboles de cerezo porque sabía que a su mama le encantaban. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya habían pasado tres años.

—Solo encontré estos.- Natsu se acercó con dos refrescos y miro a Lucy, solo observaba el cielo con una sonrisa.

Tomo asiento frente a ella y guardo silencio, sea lo que fuera que pensaba en ese momento era mejor no molestarla.

—Gracias por traerme aquí.- dijo después de unos minutos. — Aunque no lo hayas planeado.- se burló.

—Cuando quieras.- opto un aire presumido haciendo reír a Lucy.

Natsu comenzó a comer su hot dog pero Lucy no lo hizo, no tenía apetito. Lo observo comer unos minutos en silencio mientras el miraba hacia todos lados.

—¿Cuándo podremos llevarnos mejor?.- esa pregunta hizo que el pelirrosa se detuviera por un momento.

—Lo estamos haciendo ahora ¿no?.- respondió sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué tratas de alejarme? ¿Por qué…

—Haces muchas preguntas rubia. – la detuvo.

—Necesito respuestas.

La miro por unos momentos y suspiro. — Me agradas Lucy.

Ella sonrió. — Eso es bueno.

—No para mí.

—¿Por qué?.- pregunto desconcertada.

—Podemos tratar de ser amigos Lucy y me estoy arriesgando.- respondió ignorando si pregunta. La rubia lo miro confundida. — No puedo sentir algo mas por ti jamás pasara.

Lo miro un poco confundida. —Yo jamás te he pedido algo más.

—Todas las demás si por eso te lo advierto. Jamás sentiré algo por ti.

Esas palabras dieron un golpe en el corazón de la rubia ¿Por qué le molestaba? Quiso preguntar pero su voz no salió _¿Por qué eres así?_ Quiso preguntarlo pero las palabras no salían. En realidad no tenía apetito y ese lugar ya estaba haciendo el efecto que debía.

—Solo amigos.- dijo Lucy.

—Solo amigos.- respondió a sus palabras.

De alguna manera dolieron más de lo que debían.

—Gracias por hacerme pasar un buen momento pero debo irme.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Pero si aún no has comido nada.- señalo su hot dog aun intacto.

—Hay otro lugar al que debo ir.

—Te acompaño.- se puso de pie.

—No.- lo detuvo. — Quisiera ir sola.

_¿Y dejar que te desaparezcas de nuevo? A la mierda,_pensó. — Iré contigo.

Lucy vacilo un momento pero aunque quisiera convencerlo sabía que no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión y realmente no quería estar sola. Asintió y ambos caminaron de vuelta al estacionamiento. Ni siquiera le tomo importancia a las miradas de Hisui, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no prestaba atención a su alrededor.  
Subieron al auto y Lucy le dio indicaciones del camino que debía tomar, durante el recorrido apenas hablaron lo necesario, en realidad Lucy no tenía muchas fuerzas para crear un tema de conversación, el silencio era tranquilizador. Natsu pareció notarlo y le agradeció respetar ese espacio, a pesar de todo estaba siendo considerado. Lo miro mientras conducía y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, tenía momentos buenos y era agradable estar con él, disfrutaba de su compañía más de lo que debería. Dejo de mirarlo y poso su vista en el camino, salieron de la ciudad y lo único que veía eran campos de flores y árboles, ninguna edificación. Después de varios minutos llegaron y Natsu rápidamente supo en donde estaban, la mansión Heartfilia.  
Tenía el doble del tamaño de la suya, el patio era enorme, ni siquiera le veía fin. _Los Heartfilia debieron ser poderosos en su tiempo_, pensó. Aparco el automóvil y ambos bajaron del auto.  
Miro a su alrededor con la boca abierta, realmente estaba sorprendido, esa mansión era hermosa sin perder su sencillez. Vio como Lucy caminaba hacia la mansión y la siguió.

—Extrañaba este lugar.- dijo en voz baja.

Natsu no dijo nada. No sabía que decir, no era muy bueno con ese tipo de situaciones. Lucy camino hacia unos arbustos en donde sobresalían flores, se puso de cuclillas, tomo algunas de ahí creando un pequeño ramo.

—Ella amaba estas flores.- menciono sin dejar de cortarlas. — Siempre florecen aunque nadie las cuide. - sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando. —Creo que es mi mamá quien lo hace.- aparto una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

Trato de ponerse de pie pero sus piernas fallaron, Natsu la sostuvo antes de caer y Lucy soltó un sollozo mientras las flores caían al suelo.

—Lo siento, soy una tonta.- limpio sus lágrimas y se dispuso a recoger las flores que había dejado caer.

Natsu se acerco sin decir nada y la ayudo. La observo mientras lloraba, mordía sus labios tratando de reprimir las lagrimas pero no funcionaba, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, al verla de esa manera su corazón dio un vuelco. Se veía, débil, indefensa y quiso protegerla. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros.

—Vamos, arriba.- la ayudo a reincorporarse, Lucy no protesto.

—Mi mamá está aquí.- dijo cuando estuvo de pie.

Natsu le dio las flores de vuelta. — Por aquí te refieres a…- la rubia asintió. — ¿Quieres verla?- asintió de nuevo.

Aparto sus lágrimas y camino a través del patio, Natsu la siguió. La escultura de un ángel sobresalía detrás de una lápida, cuando Lucy se acerco supo que ahí estaba.

—Hola mamá.- sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y dejo las flores sobre la lápida.

Natsu se quedó de pie detrás de ella «Layla Heartfilia» leyó en la inscripción, era un momento muy íntimo, Lucy debía estar sola pero no quería dejarla.

—Han pasado muchas cosas.- hablo la chica mientras se sentaba en el sucio suelo. —Papá hizo algo estúpido pero yo lo arregle, jamás dejaría que nos quitaran tu lugar favorito.- Natsu sintió un nudo en la garganta. —¿Sabes? Las cosas están difíciles pero me dijiste que jamás me rindiera.- limpio una lágrima y suspiro. — Ahora vivo con un chico, es un idiota y me molesta pero es bastante guapo.- el pelirrosa sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostraba una sonrisa tierna, si tan solo Lucy lo hubiera mirado. —Juvia está bien, ella me ayudado mucho igual que Delia, estarías encantada de verla…- continuo hablando y Natsu decidió que era mejor dejarla a solas por un momento.

Dio la media vuelta y volvió al patio delantero para darle un poco de privacidad, mientras caminaba pateaba algunas rocas hasta que vio como un hombre se acercaba hacia él.

—Disculpa.- lo llamo. — Nadie debe estar aquí.

—Lo mismo digo.- le respondió.

—Debes irte.

—No me iré hasta que Lucy quiera hacerlo.- el hombre abrió los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Lucy esta aquí?.- su voz se quebró un poco. — Quiero hablar con ella.

Natsu lo detuvo. — Tu no hablaras con nadie.- lo observo detenidamente, se le hacía familiar.

—Ella es mi hija, puedo hablar con ella cuando quiera.

_¿Su hija? _Natsu bufo. — Ella no está en condiciones para hablar con nadie y dudo que quiera hacerlo contigo.- por lo que había dicho Lucy, su padre era un idiota y no parecía querer verlo.

—¿Natsu?.- la voz de Lucy lo hizo girarse, se veía confundida pero cuando vio a su padre abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—Lucy.- la llamo Jude.

—Hola.- le mostro una sonrisa forzada.

—Hija debemos hablar.

—No hay nada de que debamos hablar.- camino tratando de alejarse de el.

—Claro que sí, t-tengo un problema.

Lucy apretó los labios.— Te dije que no haría nada más por ti, son tus problemas arréglalos tu solo.- las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos amenazando son desbordarse. Paso por su lado pero Jude la detuvo tomando su brazo.

—Esto es importante, es grave…

—¡Ya basta!.- exploto. —¿¡No te basto con casi perder el lugar favorito de mamá!? No solo es su lugar favorito ¡Ella está aquí! Yo lo di todo por ello, es suficiente.- apretó los dientes. — Ya basta Jude.

El rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta. — Soy tu papá.

—¿En serio? .-las lágrimas cayeron una por una cubriendo sus mejillas.— Después de un mes por fin te veo y lo primero que haces es pedirme ayuda por culpa de tus apuestas.- trato de soltar su agarre pero Jude no se lo permitió. — Estoy bien papá, gracias por preguntar.- dijo amargamente.

—Lucy…

—Dijo que la dejaras en paz.- Natsu alejo a Jude y atrajo a Lucy hacia él.

—Dragneel.- gruño Jude mirándolo con odio. — Ustedes tienen la culpa de todo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Si ustedes no existieran aun seriamos lo mas importantes!

Natsu soltó una risa amarga.— Eso fue tu culpa, no nuestra. Debiste ser un mejor hombre.

—Se lo que paso con las demás, también como tratas a las chicas.- Natsu se sorprendió un poco. — ¿Realmente crees que puedes darme sermones de cómo ser un buen hombre?

—Si lo sabías ¿Por qué dejaste que tu hija aceptara esto?.- se acerco mas a él, estaba furioso. — Sabias en lo que se metía y aun así no te importo.

—Yo sé cómo tratar a mi hija ¡Yo la crie maldita sea!

—Pues créeme, no se nota.

Lucy sollozo, no lo soportaba más. Solo quería un lugar tranquilo, todo era demasiado difícil. Ambos la miraron y Jude trato de acercarse a ella.

—Aléjate.- le advirtió mientras caminaba hacia Lucy.

—Tal vez yo no merezca la atención de mi hija pero tú eres el menos indicado para alejarme de ella.- escupió mientras el pelirrosa pasaba por su lado. — Eres igual o peor que yo.

—¿Y tu quién diablos te crees? Ni siquiera me conoces.

—No necesito hacerlo, solo basta con verte y sabes que tengo razón.

Natsu le mando una mirada de odio.— Púdrete.- tomo la mano de Lucy y tiro de ella, necesitaba sacarla de ahí. — Vamos.

Jude vio cómo se alejaban y no trato de detenerlos, era lo que quería. No debían permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, menos Lucy.

—Nuestra hija me odia Layla.- miro el cielo mientras contenía las lágrimas. — Es lo mejor, para ella y los Dragneel.- suspiro. — Algún día comprenderá que lo hice para protegerla.

.

.

.

.

Natsu apretaba su mano con fuerza sin soltarla. Le dolía pero el dolor la distraía. Llegaron al automóvil pero ninguno de los dos subió. Natsu soltó su agarre y se alejó unos pasos maldiciendo.

—No puedo creerlo, es un hijo de puta.- estaba furioso.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar mas pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo se sus ojos.

—No soporto esto.- dijo en un hilo de voz. Natsu la miro.

Su mirada estaba vacía, sus ojos no tenían ninguna emoción. Se acerco a ella y coloco ambas manos sobre su rostro. Con sus dedos limpio tiernamente sus lágrimas.

—Todo estará bien.- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos escucho unas palabras honestas, por primera vez veía a Natsu de esa forma. El rostro de Natsu estaba tranquilo y le sonrió de una manera que la hizo derretirse. Necesitaba esas palabras y él se las había dado. Había estado con ella, apoyándola, defendiéndola de su padre. Su corazón comenzó a latir y se acerco lentamente a él rodeándolo con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Pensó que Natsu la apartaría pero cuando la abrazo protectoramente lo supo.

—Lo siento Michelle.- dijo en un susurro.

Ahora todo estaba claro y no podía negar sus sentimientos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Estúpido**** fanfiction que no me deja publicar links xD**  
**Pueden buscarme en ask o en twitter como ''MaruSchzimmy'' y preguntan lo que sea :)**

**Espero les haya gustado, el domingo otros dos!  
Gracias por leer, bye bye! **

* * *

.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo prometido es deuda, hoy doble capitulo.  
Sus reviews son lo mejor de la vida ¡Gracias! ;-;  
Espero les guste, enjoy! **

* * *

_**Capitulo 18**_

* * *

No tenía planeado protegerla de Jude pero ese tipo lo hizo enojar, ni siquiera se merecía a Lucy. No tenía planeado consolarla pero se veía tan indefensa que simplemente lo hizo y mucho menos, no tenía planeado abrazarla pero sus brazos se movieron solos acercándola más hacia él.  
Sentía el delgado cuerpo de Lucy entre sus brazos, pequeña y frágil. Podía romperse en cualquier momento. El aroma de su perfume llego a su olfato despertando sus demás sentidos. La chica sollozaba sobre su pecho, debió apartarla pero no lo hizo. Estaba sufriendo y él podía notarlo.  
Acaricio su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla, no sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones así que simplemente se dejó llevar.  
Su respiración se normalizo pero su pulso no. El corazón de Lucy golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho amenazando con salirse, sabía lo que significaba pero no debía ser, no podía, no de él. Dejo de llorar pero aún no se apartaba, jamás se había sentido tan protegida. Los brazos de Natsu eran fuertes y la apretaban contra su cuerpo sin lastimarla. Su torso masculino estaba bien formado, podía sentir sus músculos contra su delgado cuerpo, era pequeña junto a él.

—Lucy debemos irnos.

La rubia levanto la mirada sin dejar de abrazarlo. Las lágrimas habían cesado pero aun había rastros de ellas.

Natsu limpio con los pulgares sus mejillas húmedas. — Debemos irnos.

Lucy mordió su labio inferior y asintió. Se separó de él aunque no quería hacerlo, por fin Natsu le había permitido acercarse de esa manera y no quería que terminara. Natsu se alejó y rodeo el auto, Lucy se acercó hacia la puerta y lo abordaron.  
La rubia se revolvió en su lugar buscando una posición mas comoda cuando sintió el torso de Natsu sobre sus piernas. Su colonia masculina la embriago haciéndola sonrojar rápidamente, Natsu le coloco el cinturón de seguridad y volvió a su lugar.

—No voy a arriesgarme a que hagas algo estúpido de nuevo.- dio refiriéndose a cuando casi salta por la ventana.

—No iba a hacerlo.- su voz no salió como la esperaba.

Estaba sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa. _Es Natsu maldita sea,_repetía en su cabeza. Y Natsu era precisamente por el cual ella actuaba así.  
Arranco el auto para volver al departamento. El trafico no era insoportable pero las avenidas estaban demasiado transitadas. Él lo había notado desde hace un rato pero no dijo nada aunque ya comenzaba a incomodarle.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—No sabía que lo hacía.- se sorprendió, en realidad no se había dado cuenta.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Lo siento.- aparto la mirada y miro a través de la ventana.

Las luces de la cuidad brillaban iluminando cada lugar. Ya era de noche. El pelirrosa golpeaba nerviosamente el volante con uno de sus dedos, lo sabía. Conocía a las mujeres y sus estúpidos síntomas, lo había visto demasiadas veces. Miradas brillantes y secretas según ellas, como si ningún chico pudiera notar algo tan obvio. Sonrojos al acercamiento, por favor ese era el más obvio y por lo que podía observar, Lucy se sentía nerviosa en su presencia. _Mierda._

—Lucy…

—No es nada de lo que crees.- aclaro rápidamente sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo te agradezco por esta conmigo en ese momento pero solo eso, además no me siento muy bien.- dijo tratando de ocultar lo que realmente sentia.

Natsu apoyo su cuerpo en el asiento. — Menos mal.- suspiro. — Te lo advertí Lucy, no lo arruines.

Natsu tenía chicas no amigas, Lucy podría ser la primera en mucho tiempo y le agradaba estar con ella.

Esas palabras quemaron en su pecho. — Lo sé.- respondió la rubia.

No podía sentir nada por Natsu, no se le estaba permitido. El la lastimaría, estaba más claro que el agua y no quería eso, ya había tenido suficiente.  
Necesitaba dormir, el día había sido largo y difícil, estaba confundida, solo eso.  
Dormiría y al día siguiente estaría bien, así debía ser.

Llegaron al departamento completamente en silencio. No necesitaban hablar y Lucy no quería hacerlo, no hasta que estuviera bien de nuevo.  
Happy los recibió con pequeños maullidos, Natsu lo alzo en brazos acariciando su fino pelaje. El gatuno la llamo y Lucy se acerco a acariciar su pequeña cabeza.

—Iré a dormir.- dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

—¿No cenaras?.- pregunto el chico mientras dejaba a Happy en el suelo.

—No tengo apetito.

—No has comido nada.- la miro seriamente.

—Solo quiero descansar.- _Y alejarme de ti un poco._

Natsu quiso decir algo más pero se contuvo. — Como quieras.

Lucy vio como se alejaba y ella hizo lo mismo. Subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Saco su celular y vio llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Michelle y Juvia. Llamo a cada una tranquilizándolas, Michelle estaba furiosa pero logro calmarla. Con Juvia todo fue más fácil además de que no podría contarle a Michelle que Natsu estuvo con ella, por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se soportaba.

—Estaba preocupada, debiste llamarme.- Juvia estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Fuiste a verla?

—Lo hice pero…- su voz tembló y suspiro tratando de calmarse.—Mi papá estaba ahí.

Aun no podía creer que su padre se perdiera de esa manera. Después de que su madre murió todo cambio entre ellos.

Hubo silencio unos segundos. — ¿Qué?

—Llego cuando yo estaba ahí.

—Pero ¿no hizo otra estupidez? Me refiero a…

— Natsu lo alejo, no le permitió que me dirigiera la palabra.

Juvia sonrió aun si Lucy no pudiera verla. — ¿Natsu estaba contigo?

—Si, estuvo conmigo todo el día.- Lucy sonrió al recordar.

—Eso lo explica todo.- eso confundió a la rubia. — Debo irme, Hikari está haciendo sus travesuras ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Si estoy bien…

— Eso es genial, me tengo que ir ¡Mei baja eso!.- grito haciendo que la rubia alejara un poco el auricular. Al parecer los gemelos también hacían sus travesuras. — Te quiero, cuídate.- colgó.

Lucy sonrió levemente. Iría a visitarlos, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Puso algo de música y se relajó tomando un baño en la tina, lo necesitaba. Después de media hora salió y vistió su pijama, tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero lo haría después, solo quería dormir.

.

.

.

.

Termino de beber su vaso de agua sin dejar de mirar las escaleras. Ya había tomado un baño, estaba en pants y sin playera con el torso descubierto listo para dormir. Después de cenar subió a su habitación para dormir pero se sentía ansioso, tomo un baño tratando de tranquilizarse pero se sentía igual. Había salido de su habitación para bajar por un vaso de agua no sin antes darle una mirada rápida a la habitación de Lucy. _No importa._Bajo y tomo su vaso de agua sin apartar la mirada, podría bajar en cualquier momento. No era como si quisiera verla, solo estaba bebiendo agua como cualquier ser humano normal.  
Espero varios minutos y no se veían rastros de ella. Subió a su habitación sin antes volver a mirar su habitación. Se detuvo en su lugar unos segundos, solo era preocupación, era normal preocuparse por una chica pero no para él. No podría dormir tranquilo si no lo hacía.

Camino lentamente hacia su habitación y entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Estaría completamente a oscuras si no fuera por la ventana, había olvidado bajar las cortinas o no quiso hacerlo pero gracias a eso podía saber por dónde caminar.

Se acerco silenciosamente hacia la cama de la rubia, se veía un bulto sobre la cama así que debía estar dormida. Sus cabellos se extendían sobre la almohada, se acerco un poco mas hasta llegar al borde de la cama cuando la chica giro sobre su lugar dejando ver su rostro. Se detuvo al ver que se movía pero noto que seguía dormida. Soltó un suspiro, si lo encontraba en su habitación posiblemente se molestaría o tal vez no lo haría, con Lucy no sabía que pensar. Todo con ella era diferente. Podía ser dulce, insoportable, divertida, vulnerable y todo en ella era absolutamente adorable. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños tratando de tranquilizarse, no podía sentir nada por Lucy, no debía hacerlo. Esa clase de sentimientos solo lo harían sufrir, ya lo había sentido una vez y no volvería a sentirlo.

Un balbuceo por parte de la rubia lo distrajo. Hablaba dormida. Se inclino sobre la cama observándola a centímetros de su rostro. Sonrió cuando la chica hizo un par de muecas y murmuro cosas que no logro entender, su respiración era tranquila. Dormía como un ángel. La había observado antes, Lucy era linda cualquiera podía notarlo, el lo había notado pero no de esa manera. Sus pestañas eran largas, aún tenía sus ojos hinchados y los labios un poco abiertos respirando dulcemente. Ni siquiera había sentido que estaba ahí. Estuvo a punto de acariciar su rostro pero se detuvo, no tenía por qué hacerlo pero quería tocarla, sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos, aspirar su aroma.

—Diablos.- murmuro con la cabeza baja.

Él no debía estar ahí. La miro de nuevo y trago fuerte, sintió miedo. Miedo de lo que podía sentir si continuaba así, miedo de lo que podía sentir por Lucy, miedo de sentir lo mismo que había sentido con _ella.__  
_Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Mañana sería un nuevo día y estaría mejor que nunca, eso no podía continuar así. Jamás sentiría algo por Lucy eso simplemente no podía suceder, no a él.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se levanto ni siquiera se veían rastros del sol. No se sentía cansada, había dormido muy bien. Tomo una ducha rápida y se alisto para ir a la universidad. Aun era temprano pero quería estar sola para poder pensar con claridad y Natsu le impediría eso. Salió con cuidado de su habitación evitando hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertarlo. Cuando se diera cuenta de que se había ido se pondría furioso o es lo único que podía suponer. Tomo el elevador y bajo en completo silencio, suspiro y se apoyo contra la pared del elevador. Estar sensible le había afectado, ella no podía sentir algo por una persona así. Era prácticamente imposible. El elevador llego al vestíbulo y salió rápidamente, tomaría el autobús, eso le daría más tiempo para pensar.

—¿No irá con Natsu señorita?.- le pregunto el portero.

—Hoy no Warren, tomare el autobús.

Frunció los labios. —El…

—Lo sé.- sonrió. —Dile que no se moleste, lo veré en Fairy Tail.

—No creo que eso sea suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Lucy sonrió y camino al paradero a esperar su transporte. Pensaría durante todo el camino que es lo que haría con respecto a Natsu, debía haber otra explicación a lo que sentía.

.

.

.

.

Lucy no estaba por ningún lado, estuvo esperándola por diez minutos y jamás bajo, así que subió a buscarla. Su habitación estaba vacía, ella se había ido. _Tal vez decidió ir más temprano a la universidad,_pensó, _pero ¿y si no?_

_Carajo._ Estaba decidido,le pondría un chip a Lucy. Era tan escurridiza. Bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras y camino directo al elevador. Su pierna temblaba con inquietud y cuando el elevador abrió las puertas lentamente casi las arranca para poder salir más rápido.

—¡Joven Natsu!.- el portero lo llamo antes de subir al automóvil.

—¿Y ahora qué?.- gruño.

—La señorita Lucy dijo que lo vería en Fairy Tail.

—¿Qué?

—Si, ella se fue hace una hora.

Parpadeo sorprendido. — ¿Se fue sola? ¿En qué?

—Dijo que tomaría el autobús.

—Tch.- subió al automóvil dejando a Warren aspirando el polvo.

—Sabia que se molestaría.- dijo mirando como el auto se alejaba.

Por supuesto que estaba molesto, era prácticamente de madrugada cuando salió. Podía haberle sucedido algo además los autobuses no eran seguros. Condujo a toda velocidad pero el tráfico se le atravesó retrasándolo un poco. Después de media hora llego a la universidad.  
Camino por el pasillo haciendo que todos se apartaran permitiéndole el paso. Llego al salón de clases y había pocos alumnos, hasta el final pudo localizar una cabellera rubia. Sus pisadas eran pesadas indicando su enojo.

Lucy buscaba un lapicero entre su mochila cuando sintió una intimidable sombra. Mordió su labio inferior , ya sabía de quien se traba. Levanto la mirada lentamente, Natsu la observaba y en cuanto vio su rostro sonrió molesto.

—Hola Lucy.

Apretó los labios.— Hola.

—¿Puedes decirme porque te fuiste sola?

Las miradas curiosas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

—Natsu baja la voz, los demás…

—Me importa una mierda ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

—Necesitaba pensar.

—¿Pensar?.- pregunto incrédulo y la rubia asintió. — Pudiste pensar en mi auto, no entiendo tu problema.

—No es eso…- trataba de cortar la conversación, estaban causando una escena frente a todos.

—Ese transporte no es seguro pudo haberte sucedido algo.- espetó.

Lucy guardo silencio uno segundos. No, no era posible.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mi?

No debió preguntar eso.

—Vives conmigo. Si te sucede algo es mi responsabilidad.

Estaba preocupado por ella.

—Entonces estabas preocupado.- bajo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su felicidad.

—Si, lo estaba.- acepto.

_Detente_. No necesitaba eso y Natsu no estaba ayudando. Se sentía feliz con solo escuchar esas palabras, no era bueno, para nada bueno.

—Heartfilia, Dragneel.- alguien los llamo.

_¿Cuándo llegaron todos?_Se pregunto la rubia. Incluso el profesor estaba ahí. Todos los miraban curiosos, ni siquiera habían notado a los demás.

—Ustedes dos.- el profesor los señalo a ambos. — El director quiere hablar con ustedes.

Natsu trago fuerte y Lucy sudo frio. Habían olvidado lo hicieron el día anterior. Estaban en problemas. Lucy lo miro temerosa, jamás se había metido en problemas, Natsu no dijo nada. Salieron de aula y se dirigieron a la oficina del director. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Lucy estaba demasiado preocupada y el pelirrosa actuaba como si no sucediera nada. Llegaron frente a una enorme puerta de madera y Natsu se apresuro a dar dos pequeños golpes.

—¿Por qué no estás nervioso?

—Porque no sucederá nada.- sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Esa sonrisa le proporciono tranquilidad y de alguna manera creyó en sus palabras.

—Tomen asiento.- dijo el hombre.

Natsu entro como si fuera su casa mientras Lucy camino nerviosa hasta su lugar. Quedaron de frente al director y la rubia lo observo muy bien. Su rostro era viejo pero amable. Las canas se asomaban en su cabello indicando su avanzada edad pero aun así se veía muy bien.

—Supongo que saben porque están aquí.

—Y tu también lo sabes abuelo, acabemos con esto de una vez.- Lucy lo miro alarmada ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

— ¡Casi matan a mis guardias!.- exclamo furioso.

—Solo fue uno.- aclaro el pelirrosa demasiado tranquilo. — Y salto antes de eso.

—Natsu.- gruño.

Si claro. ¡_Al diablo que no sucederá nada!._Natsu empeoraría las cosas.

—Fue mi culpa principal Makarov.- ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿A qué te refieres con que fue tu culpa Lucy?

—Yo… Yo…- el recuerdo la a bordo de nuevo.

—Su madre falleció hace tres años, exactamente ayer.- Natsu comenzó a hablar.— Y no quería estar aquí.

Makarov abrió la boca en sorpresa. —Lo siento.- Lucy no dijo nada, no quería recordarlo. — Pudieron habérmelo dicho, podría haberles dado permiso para salir o algo.

—Si, esa también era una opción.

El director lo miro con mala cara. — Los dejare ir pero solo por esta ocasión, aunque recibirán un castigo.

—¿Cuál?.- pregunto el chico.

—Perderán todas sus clases y pasaran el día entero en detención.

Lucy suspiro aliviada, se había salvado de un problema gordo.

Natsu bufo. — Eso no es…- La rubia le dio un pisotón indicándole que se callara o recibirían un castigo peor. — una mala idea, merecemos este castigo principal Makarov.

—Por supuesto.- dijo orgulloso. — Ahora retírense.

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la oficina. Lucy soltó un suspiro largo, de la que se había salvado.

— Te dije que yo lo arreglaría ¿Por qué te metiste?

— ¡Por tu culpa recibimos un castigo peor!.- exclamo furiosa.

Se inclino hacia su rostro. — Pero estamos a salvo.- sonrió de lado y dio la media vuelta.

Eso no era bueno, tenía que detenerse. Su corazón dio un vuelco, quería estar alejada de Natsu hasta que tranquilizara sus nervios y ahora tendría que pasar el día completo junto a él. Fueron por sus cosas y entregaron los permisos que indicaban su ausencia de clases. Al menos el castigo no sería tan malo.  
Natsu entro primero que ella, se anotaron en una lista y cuando se giro se sorprendió. Gray y Gajeel estaban ahí.

—¿Por qué están aquí?.- pregunto cuándo se acerco a ellos.

—¿Por qué estás TU aquí?.- señalo Gray. — Es imposible.

—Natsu.- dijo la rubia.

Gajeel rio. — Eso lo explica todo.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Tuvimos una pequeña pelea en clase.

—Eso lo explica todo.- dijo Natsu sentándose junto a Lucy.

—¡Guarden silencio!.- la profesora a cargo los miraba molesta y después volvió a lo suyo. Se notaba que odiaba estar ahí.

Gray se acerco un poco más a ellos.— Ya que estamos aquí hablemos de lo importante.

—¿Te refieres a…- hablo Natsu.

—Ya está todo listo.- el pelinegro hablo.

—¿De qué hablan?.- pregunto la rubia curiosa.

—La fiesta del año princesa.- le dijo Gray y Lucy lo miro con cara de no entender. — El cumpleaños de Natsu.

—Oh.- espeto entendiendo.

—Y estas invitada.- Natsu estiro su brazo apoyándose sobre la silla de Lucy.

—¿No ibas a invitarme?- pregunto divertida.

—Iba a sacarte del departamento.- sonrió y Lucy comenzó a reír.

Y de nuevo se perdieron en su mundo. Natsu miro a sus amigos. Gray y Gajeel los observaban curiosos y divertidos, jamás los habían visto tan juntos.

Su sonrisa se borro rápidamente al ver como lo miraban. — ¿Qué?

—¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos ustedes dos?.- pregunto Gajeel curioso.

Natsu aparto su brazo del lugar de Lucy. — No sé de que están hablando.

—Si claro.

—Olvídalo.- se puso de pie. — Regreso en un momento.

Los tres observaron como Natsu pedía un permiso y salía del salón, Lucy no lo perdió de vista hasta que salió.

—Te gusta Natsu.

Miro a Gray rápidamente y este tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro.— ¿Qué?

—Lo escuchaste, te gusta Natsu.- ahora fue Gajeel quien hablo.

—Están confundidos yo…

—La confundida eres tú, solo acéptalo Lucy.

—No, yo no puedo.

—Tienes miedo igual que el. Podemos notarlo, son muy parecidos.

—Y demasiado diferentes.- añadió la rubia.

—Tú sientes algo por él y te puedo asegurar que…- la puerta se abrió haciendo voltear a todos.

Natsu entraba de nuevo por la puerta y camino hacia ellos deteniendo su plática. De su bolsillo saco unas galletas y una pequeña lata de jugo.

—No has comido nada desde ayer.- dijo el pelirrosa mientras le ofrecía la comida. Lucy lo miraba sorprendida, ni siquiera lo recordaba. — Come.

—¡Natsu Dragneel!- la profesora lo llamo.

—Carajo.- murmuro y camino hacia la profesora dejándolos solos de nuevo. — Puedo explicarlo…

Cuando Natsu estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, ambos chicos miraron a Lucy. Gray miro las cosas que le había traído a Lucy y sonrió.

—El comienza a sentir lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

Después de su plática con Gray y Gajeel, no se sintió mejor. Ninguno ayudaba a sentirse más tranquila, ninguno de ellos entendía. Durante los días siguientes Levy y Erza la bombardearon con preguntas y regaños por no contarles lo que le sucedió el día del aniversario. Lucy solo pudo disculparse y agradecerles por el apoyo. Con Juvia el trabajo estuvo igual aunque la veía un poco extraña. Natsu estaba demasiado ocupado con su fiesta de cumpleaños que apenas hablaban lo necesario cosa que agradeció. El día de su cumpleaños se acercaba y se pregunto si debía comprarle un regalo. _Claro que tengo que hacerlo,_se corrigió.  
Un día antes de la fiesta salió a comprar su regalo aunque no sabía que darle, no había nada que no pudiera tener. Hasta que pensó en algo perfecto y no era necesario el dinero. Y así llego el fin de semana.  
Después de su trabajo invito a Juvia a ir a la fiesta pero su amiga la rechazo indicándole que ya tenía planes, no le dijo nada más.

Se apresuro a llegar al departamento, había convencido a Erza y Levy de ir. Dudaron un poco pero después aceptaron, habían sido invitadas y si no asistías eras un completo perdedor.

La música se escuchaba desde el vestíbulo y se sorprendió al ver que nadie decía nada, subió rápidamente por el elevador. En el departamento ya había varias personas, pero no vio a sus amigas.

—¡Lucy!.- grito Gajeel y camino hacia ella.

—Iré a cambiarme.- el chico asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

Gray no se veía por ninguna parte, ni tampoco Natsu. Eran las diez, aun tenía tiempo de arreglarse. Subió rápidamente a su habitación ignorando las miradas de los que estaban ahí.  
Se dio una ducha y salió rápidamente. Coloco poco maquillaje y seco sus cabellos creando ondas que caían sobre sus hombros. Decidió usar un vestido color negro por encima de las rodillas que se pegaba a su piel haciéndola ver tremendamente sensual. Se perfumo un poco y reviso de nuevo su maquillaje, estaba perfecta.  
Abrió la puerta y la cerro con llave, no quería que nadie entrara a su habitación. No quería encontrarse con sorpresas encima de su cama.  
Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente, usaba unos tacones pero no tan altos. Abrio la puerta y se encontró con Levy y Erza.  
La pelirroja llevaba un vestido corto del color de su cabello y Levy un pantalón que levantaba su trasero haciéndola ver mil veces mejor.

—¡Lu-chan te ves genial!.- exclamo su amiga. — Todos los chicos se irán sobre ti.

—Al menos solo tienes que subir las escaleras.- Erza le lanzo una mirada picara.

Lucy soltó una carcajada. — Por favor no me dejen hacer nada estúpido.

—Prometido.- respondieron las dos chicas.

Lucy le quito el trago a Erza y lo bebió, hace mucho que no se divertía y lo necesitaba. El trago quemo en su garganta, necesitaba otro.  
La fiesta comenzó con la música sonando fuerte haciendo olvidar sus problemas por una noche. No debía hacer nada estúpido pero eso no sería posible. Las luces golpeando sus ojos y alcohol resbalando por su garganta la hicieron perderse, había cerrado su habitación con llave pero de todas formas había despertado con una sorpresa en su cama. Una rosa y atractiva sorpresa.

* * *

.

.

.  
**Queda uno mas!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capitulo 19**_

* * *

Su cabeza palpitaba en dolor y la luz del sol molestando sus ojos no ayudaba en nada. Se sentía pegajosa y unas nauseas la abordaron. Quiso levantarse pero algo se lo impidió. Sentía un peso sobre su abdomen, aun no quería abrir los ojos. Con su mano trato de descubrir lo que estaba sobre ella, era duro y fuerte. Necesitaba un vaso de agua y algo que le quitara esa estúpida jaqueca. Abrió los ojos lentamente hasta lograr ver lo que estaba sobre su vientre, un brazo.  
Un brazo estaba apoyado por todo su plano abdomen, siguió el camino para saber de quién diablos se trataba. Su cabeza estaba contra la almohada y su espalda desnuda subía y bajaba respirando con tranquilidad. El brazo cruzaba por su estómago abrazándola buscando una mayor comodidad. La rubia se tensó, su boca se secó y trago saliva ¿Por qué Natsu dormía con ella?  
Se incorporó quedando sentada viendo al chico sin poder creerlo ¿Qué había hecho? El chico sintió algo moverse y abrió los ojos despertando de su sueño, la luz golpeo sus ojos cerrándolos un poco y cuando la claridad volvió a sus pupilas casi cae de la cama al ver esos ojos chocolate mirándolo de la misma manera que suponía estaba el.

—Mierda.- es todo lo que pudo decir.

¿Cómo habían terminado ahí? ¿En la misma cama? ¿Los dos? Lucy hizo su flequillo hacia atrás mientras trataba de recordar…

Levy y Erza habían subido a su habitación pero ella salió antes de eso. Necesitaba otro trago y por fin bajaron a la fiesta. Solo había estado una hora alistándose y el departamento estaba a reventar.

—¡Esto se pondrá peor! - grito Erza, la música estaba tan alto que apenas podían escuchar.

—¿Vendrán más personas? - pregunto la rubia alzando la voz.

—Ya sabrás porque es la fiesta del año.- Levy codeo amigablemente a la rubia y caminaron abriéndose el paso.

Como era de esperarse, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Lucy. El vestido resaltaba perfectamente su figura mostrando la piel necesaria.  
La chica las ignoro aunque se sintió bien al saber que llamaba la atención de los demás, tal vez conseguiría a alguien con quien pasar el momento y probar que en realidad solo estaba confundida con respecto a Natsu.  
Las chicas visualizaron un mueble al fondo, habían remodelado todo.

— ¡Las alcanzare después, iré por un trago!

—¡Consígueme uno! - grito la pelirroja. — Me lo debes.

Lucy sonrió y vio cómo se alejaban hacia el fondo. Camino hacia la barra en donde había alcohol de todo tipo. Había más alcohol que personas en la fiesta. Sirvió su trago y el de Erza, los tomo y dio la vuelta pero choco con alguien. Cuido que cayeran cuando sintió que le arrebataban uno de la mano.  
Gajeel inclino su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que el líquido resbalara por su garganta. Gruño en satisfacción al sentir su garganta hidratada.

—Wow.- dijo y miro a Lucy de pies a cabeza. — Te ves como el infierno.

Soltó una carcajada.— ¿Es un cumplido?

— El infierno es caliente ¿no?.- la rubia asintió divertida. — Entonces lo es.

Sonrió. —Tú no te ves tan mal.

—Me veo estupendo.- tomo otro trago haciendo reír a Lucy.

La rubia miro a su alrededor. — ¿En dónde está Natsu?

—Ni idea, estaba conmigo hace un momento.- la miro curioso. — ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso quieres…

—Felicitarlo.- lo interrumpió. — No lo he visto en todo el día.

—Estuvo ocupado con las cosas de la fiesta pero cuando te vea se va a morir.- Lucy lo miro sin entender. — ¡Mírate! Sus pantalones se pondrán como el infierno.

Caliente. Si, había captado el mensaje.

La rubia giro los ojos. — Eres un pervertido, volveré con las chicas.

—¿Levy está aquí?

—Si, está conmigo.

—Mierda.- se sirvió otro trago y lo bebió. — Estoy medio ebrio y la chica que me vuelve loco está aquí, espero no hacer estupideces.

—Seguimos hablando de Levy ¿verdad?

— Seguimos hablando de Levy.- repitió confirmando. — Esta decidido lo hare cuando este mas ebrio. Nos vemos Lucy.

—Espera ¿¡qué es lo que harás!?.- grito pero la música estaba demasiado alta que no logro escucharla y siguió caminando hasta perderse entre la multitud.

Tomo su trago y camino de vuelta con Levy y Erza moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la música, esa noche haría todo lo posible por divertirse.

.

.

.

.

Había personas que no reconocía pero no importaba, mientras más personas mejor y además era la fiesta del año, era obvio que todos querían estar ahí. Bajo por las escaleras y busco desde la altura. Lucy no estaba en su habitación, se suponía que ya debía de haber llegado pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Observo detenidamente hasta que localizo una cabellera rubia, estaba hablando con Gajeel. Iba a caminar hacia ahí cuando alguien se colgó de su cuello besándolo obstaculizándole la mirada.  
Natsu la aparto tratando de mirar pero ya se había ido, miro a su alrededor pero no la vio por ninguna parte, la había perdido de vista.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas Natsu?.- Yukino lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—A nadie.- dijo pero aún seguía buscándola con la mirada.

—¿Quieres saber cuál será tu regalo? - ronroneo sobre su cuello.

Sonrió. — Puedo hacerme una idea.- iba a besarla cuando vio a Gajeel caminando hacia a unos tipos. — Iré por un trago.- mintió.

Natsu la aparto mientras la chica lo veía confundida pero le restó importancia. Camino entre las personas hasta llegar a Gajeel. Charlaba animadamente y bebía sin parar.

—¡Salamander!.- grito cuando lo vio.

—Apenas es media noche y ya estas ebrio.

—No estoy ebrio.- le dio un sorbo a su trago. — Estoy medio ebrio.

—Es lo mismo idiota.

—Levy está aquí.

Arqueo una ceja. —Eso lo explica todo ¿Has visto a Lucy?

— ¿No encuentras a tu rubia?.- le sonrió pícaramente. — La perdí de vista hace cinco minutos.

— Olvídalo.- giro los ojos y miro a su alrededor. — ¿En dónde diablos esta Gray?

—Fue por su cita.

— ¿Cita? ¿Quieres decir a…

— Si.- sonrió. Iba a dar otro sorbo cuando su bebida casi cae al suelo. — Mira.- señalo hacia la pista de baile. — Ahí está lo que buscabas.

Cuando Natsu giro su cabeza para ver lo que su amigo señalaba, Gajeel casi muere de la risa al ver su rostro.  
Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo al igual que su cuerpo. Las luces parpadearon al ritmo de la canción grabando cada movimiento en su memoria.

— Carajo.- dijo embobado por los movimientos de la rubia.

Gajeel soltó una carcajada. — Le dije que morirías.

Natsu no lo escucho. Estaba demasiado distraído en el pequeño vestido que subía por sus piernas en cada movimiento pero alguien obstruyo su vista. Un chico se acercaba a Lucy intentando bailar con ella. Gajeel noto como su amigo fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos. Dejo su bebida sobre una de las mesas. _Doble carajo,_pensó mientras iba tras él.

.

.

.

.

Camino entre la multitud y levanto un poco la cabeza tratando de ver mejor. Logro ver a Levy sentada sobre un sofá y camino hacia ella. La chica sonrió al ver a Lucy de vuelta y rio al ver como bailaba mientras caminaba.

—¿Te diviertes?.- pregunto divertida la peliazul.

—Lo hago.- sonrió y busco con la mirada a cierta persona. — ¿Dónde está Erza?

—En aquel rincón.- Levy señalo.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y la boca de la impresión. Erza la presidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba prácticamente revolcándose con un chico de cabellos azules. Demasiado atractivo.

— ¿No me digas que ese es…

—Jellal. Su novio.- aclaro la pequeña chica.

— Esta guapísimo.

—Te lo dije.- dijo sonriente.

— Que bueno que esta distraída, olvide su trago.- inclino su cabeza recordando. — O más bien me lo arrebataron.

— ¿Quién?

— Gajeel.- le dio un sorbo a su trago. — Que por cierto dijo que haría algo cuando estuviera más ebrio.- le lanzo una mirada picara.

— Que ni se atreva a acercarse o lo dejare sin hijos.- Lucy soltó una carcajada y Levy sonrió al escuchar la canción que sonaba. — ¡Es mi canción! ¡Vamos!.- tomo a la rubia del brazo y esta no se negó. Le gustaba esa canción.

Caminaron hacia la pista moviéndose levemente y encontraron un espacio para bailar un poco alejado del centro de la pista. No les importo, comenzaron a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Lucy pudo sentir varias miradas sobre ella pero las ignoro, se estaba divirtiendo. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y sintió que su vestido subía, por eso la miraban, aparte de que se veía demasiado atractiva en ese vestido pegado a su piel. Con una mano trato de bajar el vestido hasta que una sombra se colocó frente a ella.

—¿Bailas?.- le pregunto mientras se acercaba más a ella.

— Ella está conmigo.- hablo Levy tratando de salvarla.

—Puedes bailar con mi amigo.- hizo una señal para que su amigo se acercara. Levy no supo que decir, por más que tratara de alejarlo sabía que el chico no se iría. — ¿Es que estábamos?

Lucy estaba a punto de apartarlo cuando sintió unas fuertes manos sobre sus caderas al mismo tiempo que la giraban sobre sus talones. Su nariz se golpeó levemente contra un pecho masculino. Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió.

—Aléjate.- dijo el pelirrosa con semblante serio.

No solo Levy, ni la misma Lucy sino todos los que vieron esa escena estaban sorprendidos ¿Acaso Natsu estaba molesto?  
Lucy estaba pegada a su cuerpo y no la aparto hasta que perdió de vista a ese chico. Levy trato de acercarse a ella y alejarla, estar con Natsu no le vendría nada bien.

—Lu…

—No lo harás.- Gajeel la tomo de la mano y la arrastro lejos de ahí.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame.- golpeo su brazo tratando de zafarse. — Lu-cha esta…

— Ellos deben arreglar sus problemas solos.- en un movimiento rápido la jalo hacia él. — Ahora baila conmigo.

—Estas ebrio.- dijo mirándolo molesta.

— Y tu irresistible ahora baila.- la acerco más a su cuerpo y Levy se rindió.

Gajeel levanto la cabeza para ver a su amigo con aquella rubia. Lo había ayudado y solo esperaba que no arruinara esa oportunidad aunque él no tuviera idea.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente alejado Natsu soltó a Lucy pero solo lo necesario para observarla bien. La rubia pudo sentir la mirada de Natsu quemar su piel, la miro sin vergüenza y eso no le molesto, sintió sus mejillas sonrojar y trato de tranquilizarse.

—¿Dónde está la rubia que vive en mi departamento?.- pregunto desconcertándola y rápidamente capto el juego.

—Ella no está aquí esta noche.

Le sonrió de lado. —¿En serio?.- ella asintió divertida. — Entonces podremos divertirnos.

Lucy casi cae de espaldas ¿Acaso estaba coqueteándole? Natsu no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba exquisitamente sexy en ese vestido. Nunca había visto a Lucy de esa manera y diablos, se veía increíble. Le quito el trago de las manos y lo bebió para después darle el recipiente vacio a uno de los chicos que pasaba por ahí desconcertándolo.

—Baila conmigo.- le coloco una mano en la espalda acercándola hacia él.

Lucy acepto sin decir nada y se dejó llevar por él. Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy y la coloco alrededor de su cuello, la rubia sonrió y le rodeo el cuello por completo con ambos brazos. La música retumbo en sus oídos y se perdió en la música, Natsu coloco sus manos sobre su cintura y bajo hasta sus caderas acariciándola levemente. La rubia meneaba su cuerpo de manera sensual atrayendo al chico hacia el peligro.

—Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo la rubia cerca de su oído.

El chico sonrió. — Gracias.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.- la manera en que lo dijo lo calentó.

—¿Algo mejor que esto?.- la miro refiriéndose a ella.

— Tal vez.

—Tendrás que dármelo después ahora solo muévete contra mi.- dijo seductoramente. Lucy sintió sus mejillas sonrojar pero al diablo, iba a divertirse y dos podían jugar ese juego.

Se acercó más a él y meneo con intensidad sus caderas. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo el efecto que debía.  
La música retumbaba en sus odios y la luz la cegaba pero se dejó llevar por la música. Algunos los miraban un poco sorprendidos, nadie jamás había visto a Natsu de esa manera con una chica, la tocaba y la acercaba hacia él como si quisiera demostrar algo que él ni siquiera notaba pero que los demás si lo hicieron. Algunas miradas de odio se hicieron presentes contra la rubia, no podían permitirle tal acercamiento hacia el pelirrosa.

— Necesito un trago.- sintió el aliento de Natsu cerca de su oído. La música estaba tan fuerte que apenas podían escucharse.

— También necesito uno.- le respondió la rubia mientras sonreía.

Iba a tomarla de la mano para sacarla de ahí cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Por fin te encuentro cumpleañero.

Natsu giro la cabeza. — Y por fin llegas.- le sonrió y después miro a su acompañante. — Oye amigo tu cita esta tremendamente buena.- trato de molestarlos.

—Cierra la boca o te daré tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Me tienes un regalo?.- pregunto sorprendido.

Bufo rápidamente. —Claro que no.

—¿Juvia?.- pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

¿Qué hacía en la fiesta de Natsu? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y ¿Por qué estaba con Gray?

— Hola.- saludo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué? Pero dijiste…

—No sabía que me traería aquí.- miro a Gray y este solo sonreía.

—No puedo creerlo.

Gray se alejó de Juvia y le dio un abrazo rápido a Natsu palmeando su espalda.

—No todos los días cumples veinte.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

—No te pongas sentimental.

Juvia se acercó e hizo lo mismo.

—Diviértanse, iré por un trago.- dijo Natsu. Tomo la mano de Lucy, que ella no aparto. — Vamos.

Gray sonrió levemente al ver el acto de su amigo. Podía divertirse con los demás pero al parecer solo lo estaba haciendo con Lucy. Juvia también lo noto y apretó los labios tratando de ocultar su diversión.

Antes de dejarse arrastrar por Natsu se detuvo junto a Juvia. — Creo que tienes que contarme algunas cosas.- miro de reojo a Gray.

—Y creo que tú también.- la peliazul miro el agarre de Natsu. — Diviértete.

El pelirrosa la alejo llevándosela lejos hasta la barra donde estaba el alcohol. Lucy se veía tremendamente sexy en ese vestido pero Gray estaba babeando por otra persona que lo miraba con complicidad al ver como sus amigos se alejaban sin soltarse de las manos.

Llegaron a la barra y Natsu se sirvió un trago bebiéndolo de un sorbo. Lucy hizo lo mismo soltando un quejido al sentir como quemaba en su garganta.

—No sabía que bebías.- dijo el chico mientras se servía otro trago.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.- la rubia hizo lo mismo.

—Tienes razón.- sonrió y alzo su trago haciéndolo chocar contra el de Lucy.

La chica rio y bebió su trago mientras cerraba los ojos. Era amargo y quemaba pero sabía asquerosamente bien. Había pasado por mucho y no le hacía mal divertirse un poco y olvidar sus problemas por un momento. Tomo una botella de tequila y la coloco por el medio de ambos.

—¿Y esto?.- pregunto curioso el chico.

—Juguemos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. — ¿Hablas enserio?.- la rubia asintió mientras servía los tragos. — Vas a perder.

—Ya lo veremos.- le sonrió.

Sirvió varios tragos más y los coloco sobre la barra.

—¿Sabes las reglas?.- le pregunto el pelirrosa.

—El que no pueda más pierde.

— Y esa serás tú.- tomo un trago y lo acerco a su boca sin beberlo.

—No lo creo.- también acerco un trago hacia sus labios.

Ambos se miraron y Lucy asintió indicando que comenzaba el juego. Estaba loca al hacer eso pero una vez no la mataría. Tomaban un trago tras otro, su paladar ardía pero ninguno de los dos quería perder. Siguieron así hasta que se declaró a un ganador. Lucy fue la que se rindió primero, comenzaba a sentirse mareada y decidió parar ahí. Natsu sonreía victorioso.

— ¿Qué decías Heartfilia?

—Fue suerte.

—Sí, claro.- tomo la botella completa y bebió el poco líquido restante. — Gane.- soltó la botella y se acercó a Lucy apoyándose en la barra. — ¿Cuál es mi premio?

—Jamás acordamos un premio.- sonrió de lado. Si Natsu le coqueteaba ella haría lo mismo.

—Quiero un premio.- la miro lentamente de pies a cabeza.

Lucy trago fuerte. No debía estar coqueteando con él, se suponía que debía alejarse. Tomo una botella de alcohol y cerró los ojos bebiéndola. A ese punto sabia asquerosa pero debía tranquilizar o más bien asesinar a esas mariposas en su estómago.  
Natsu la miraba embobado. Nunca había conocido a una chica como ella. Podría pasar a ser la persona más insoportable a una dulce y sonrojada chica y en ese momento el demonio de Lucy estaba fuera de casa. Se veía jodidamente sexy bebiendo como una loca. Le arrebato la bebida de las manos y la arrastro hasta la pista de nuevo. Su canción favorita estaba sonando.

Hizo que Lucy girara sobre sus talones dando una vuelta y después la pego contra su cuerpo. Eso le provoco un mareo. Las luces parpadeaban demasiado mareandola aún más. Se acercó más hacia Natsu buscando sostenerse, rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y cerró los ojos perdiéndose en la música. Natsu aun sostenía la botella de alcohol que le había arrebatado a Lucy y la bebió mientras bailaba junto a la rubia. Coloco una mano sobre la espalda de la chica bajándola un poco más hasta casi tocar su trasero. Podía sentir los pechos de la rubia contra su cuerpo y sus caderas menearse contra él. Estaba volviéndose loco.  
El lugar estaba repleto de personas, la pista de baile reventaría en cualquier momento y la temperatura comenzó a subir por el exceso de personas.  
El sudor resbalaba por el pecho de Natsu, sintió calor y se alejó un poco de la rubia para quitarse su chaqueta. El sudor pegaba su playera contra su piel haciéndolo ver endemoniadamente sexy. Atrajo de nuevo a la rubia contra él y bailaron varias canciones más. Lucy comenzaba a sudar pegando más el vestido contra sus curvas, Natsu inclino el rostro contra su cuello y aspiro su aroma. Estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.  
Estuvieron así por varios minutos más hasta que alguien los separo. Una chica se interpuso entre él y Lucy separándolos. La rubia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un chico la tomo de la mano haciéndola girar hacia él. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse pero no le dio importancia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?.- pregunto molesta.

—Estoy bailando con…- la busco con la mirada al no verla. — ¿Dónde está Lucy?

—Estas ebrio, por eso estas con ella.

—Estoy divirtiéndome Angel.- la aparto buscando a Lucy.

—Te vas arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo.

—No importa.

Gruño furiosa. — ¡Yo te lo advertí!.- se acercó más a su rostro. — Recuerda que no puedes acercarte a nadie.

—Déjame solo.- se alejó dejándola furiosa.

¿Dónde se había metido Lucy? Camino con dificultad a su alrededor hasta que la vio en las escaleras.  
Quería vomitar y cuando le dijo eso al chico que bailaba con ella rápidamente se alejó. No distinguía los escalones y trataba de subir sin caerse. Vio dos escalones en vez de uno y tropezó. Hubiera caído si Natsu no la hubiera atrapado. La chica reía como loca mientras la ayudaba a levantarse sin quitar las manos de su cintura.

—¿A dónde vas?.- le pregunto divertido.

—Quiero ir al baño.- lo dijo en una forma adorable haciendo a Natsu reventar en carcajadas.

—Te acompaño.

Trataron de subir las escaleras apoyándose uno en el otro, Natsu no fue de mucha ayuda, estaba igual o en peor estado que Lucy. Algunas personas comenzaban a irse, no tenían idea de que hora era.  
Subieron las escaleras con dificultad y caminaron hacia la habitación de Lucy tambaleándose contra la pared. La rubia saco una llave de sus pechos y la abrió torpemente haciéndolos reír como tontos.  
Cuando por fin la abrió, Lucy camino rápidamente al baño y se inclinó contra el inodoro vomitando el alcohol que había bebido. Termino de vomitar todo lo que estaba en su estómago y trato de ponerse de pie, sintió unos brazos fuertes sobre vientre alzándola. Natsu la ayudo a levantarse y cuando lo hizo la rubia se lanzó contra el rodeándolo por el cuello. La rubia se acercó a su rostro.

—Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo mirando sus labios.

Natsu sonrió. —Hueles a vomito.

Lucy rio y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro. — Quiero dormir.

Natsu también rió y salió del baño sin soltarla, iba a recostarla en la cama cuando tropezó haciéndolos caer sobre el colchón. Lucy estaba sobre él, se acercó un poco más y olisqueó su cuello mientras levantaba su playera.

—¿No dijiste que querías dormir?.- sonrió divertido.

Se levantó un poco dejando que Lucy le quitara la playera, la chica se levantó haciendo que Natsu se apoyara sobre sus codos para verla mejor.  
La rubia comenzó a bajar sus bragas sin quitarse el vestido. Los dos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios para no saber lo que hacían, alguien debía detenerlos porque ellos no lo harían. Lanzo sus bragas a lo lejos, iba a volver a subirse sobre Natsu pero se detuvo.

—Espera un momento.- dijo seductoramente y se alejó hacia el baño.

.

.

.

.

Por fin había conseguido alejarse de Gajeel un momento. Estuvo observando a Lucy todo el tiempo, no podía permitir que Natsu le hiciera lo mismo que a las demás. Los vio bailando demasiado juntos y trato de ir por ella pero Gajeel la detuvo diciendo que era algo que ellos debían arreglar y ahora lo había perdido de vista y también a Lucy. La busco a su alrededor, aun habían varias personas en la fiesta y otros se iban en un estado no muy apropiado. Subió hasta la habitación de Lucy cuando Gajeel la detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

—Enana.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Gajeel?.- se volvió a encararlo. Estuvo sobre ella toda la fiesta.

En un movimiento rápido el chico la apoyo sobre la pared inclinándose hacia sus labios tomándolos de manera posesiva. La chica trato de protestar pero en seguida se rindió. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la besaba así, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese sabor, hacía mucho que no sentía los labios de Gajeel sobre los suyos. Ella le devolvió el beso volviéndolo más apasionado perdiéndose en esa deliciosa textura. Estuvo disfrutando de ese momento hasta que volvió a la realidad.

—¿¡Qué es lo que haces!?.- lo aparto.

Gajeel rio. — Extrañabas eso ¿cierto?

Levy lo fulmino con la mirada, iba a contestarle cuando escucho algo proveniente de la habitación de Lucy. Frunció el ceño extrañada y se acercó hacia la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y sus labios formaban una ''o''.

Gajeel rio al ver su expresión y se acercó curioso. Aunque había bebido más de la cuenta, sabía lo que hacía y recordaba absolutamente todo. Abrió la puerta por completo para ver lo que había sorprendido a Levy y soltó una risa mientras veía a esas dos personas sobre la cama.

—Diablos.

Ahora ya tenía con que molestar a Natsu.

* * *

.

.

.

**Solo dos capítulos mas y mi trabajo estará completo xD me refiero a que la historia iría pareja/igual en ambas paginas.  
El martes sera la ultima dosis y después tendrán que esperar como todos por un nuevo capitulo.**

**Algunas de sus sugerencias es que no los haga sufrir, me lo piden mucho (en ambos lados) ... no lo prometo xD el genero es romance y _drama, o_dio las cosas cursis y esta historia no sera así, estén preparados para cualquier cosa.**

****Bueno, es todo por hoy. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews en serio me ponen muy feliz ¡Gracias!****

**Nos leemos el martes, bye bye!**

* * *

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****


	20. Chapter 20

**Es martes y ultima dosis! **  
**Pase lo que pase en estos capítulos no me atosiguen con preguntas xD todo se sabrá a su tiempo, no haré spoiler *3*  
También lamento si son muy largos pero así me los piden. **  
**Ahora si, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 20**_

* * *

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban mirándose sin poder creerlo. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

—Que...que...- de su boca solo salieron balbuceos.

Natsu la miraba, sentía la garganta seca y la resaca lo estaba matando. Había sido la peor forma de despertar y ya había pasado por algunos problemas parecidos.  
De alguna forma, despertar en una ciudad diferente se escucho más tentador que la situación en la que estaba.  
Después de alguna fiesta, a veces despertaba junto a chicas que jamás había visto en su vida. También se había acostado con algunas de las cuatro que estuvieron antes de Lucy, despertar junto a ella no era nada para nada nuevo. Hacerlas sufrir y alejarlas era lo único que importaba y fue justo lo que hizo pero con Lucy no debía ser así. El ver su rostro confundido y angustiado solo lo hizo sentir un imbécil y hacía tiempo que no recordaba el significado esa palabra.  
Lucy salió de la cama y se puso de pie rascando nerviosamente su cabeza, caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de recordar, Natsu solo la observaba sin pronunciar una palabra. Debía haber estado demasiado ebrio para hacer semejante estupidez. Se había prometido no acercarse a Lucy de ninguna forma posible, observo como la chica pasaba sus manos por el rostro y bajo la mirada por su cuerpo hasta que por fin lo noto. Había algo extraño en todo eso.

—Esto… Esto no está bien.- dijo nerviosamente.

—Tranquilízate.

—¿¡Cómo puedo estar tranquila!? No sé qué está sucediendo y tú…- lo señalo.

Natsu giro los ojos y trato de ponerse de pie apartando la sabana que lo cubría.

—¿¡Que haces!?.- grito alarmada pero no cubrió sus ojos.

—¡Estoy vestido maldita sea!.- mostró el pantalón que lo cubría. — Deja de gritar, siento que la cabeza va a explotarme.

La rubia lo miro desconcertada. — Que…

—Aun usas tu vestido.- la señalo y la rubia bajo la mirada. Aun tenía su vestido puesto. — Estabas demasiado preocupada que ni siquiera lo notaste.

No dijo nada y bajo la mirada avergonzada. Trato de decir algo pero se detuvo, apretó los labios nerviosamente tratando de mantener la boca cerrada. Natsu lo noto.

Soltó un suspiro. No tenía ganas de lidiar con todo eso. — ¿Qué?.- lo miro sin decir nada. — Demonios ¿Qué sucede ahora?.- pregunto exasperado.

—No estoy usando ropa interior.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estoy hablando de mis bragas Natsu, no te hagas el tonto.

—Se dé que estás hablando pero estuviste en la fiesta, bailando ¿sin bragas?.- pregunto molesto.

—Estoy bastante segura de que las mantuve en su lugar durante la fiesta.

El pelirrosa frunció el ceño confundido. — Es imposible.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?.- se cruzo de brazos.

—Porque es imposible. No pude haber tenido sexo con la ropa puesta Lucy.- su respuesta la sorprendió.

—Estábamos ebrios, no puedes estar seguro.

—Estoy convencido de que no sucedió nada porque aun estas vestida y yo también lo estoy.

—Pero…

—Por más ebrio que este siempre desnudo a las chicas con las que estoy.- la interrumpió y curvo una esquina de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. — Y me gusta estar desnudo.- su honestidad la hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Supongo que eso lo aclara todo.- trato de mantener una postura seria.

—Si aun estas preocupada podemos comprar una pastilla para…

—No es necesario. Tomo pastillas anticonceptivas.

_¿Qué?_

Lucy camino y paso por su lado para acercarse al armario. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

—Tomas pastillas…- frunció el ceño. — Eso quiere decir que no eres…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.- saco una toalla del armario y camino hacia el baño.

Al carajo. Por supuesto que tenía que ver con eso. Tenía que saberlo y el solo pensar a Lucy con otro tipo lo hizo enfurecer.

—Lucy.- la siguió hasta el baño.

—Necesito una ducha.- abrió la puerta y miro a Natsu. — Apesto.- y la cerro de un portazo en su cara.

Natsu cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes tratando de tranquilizarse. Camino hasta el borde de la cama y se dejo caer sobre el colchón. De todas las personas ¿Por qué había despertado con Lucy? Debería estar angustiado o disgustado pero no lo estaba. Despertar junto a Lucy se había sentido bien, demasiado para su gusto. Debía ser el colchón.  
Espero a que la rubia saliera de la ducha, aun no obtenía una respuesta y la quería.  
La puerta se abrió dejando salir el vapor y a una rubia en toalla. Secaba su cabello, no había notado que estaba mirándola. La chica iba a caminar hacia el armario pero se detuvo cuando lo vio.

—¿Aun sigues aquí?

Se veía molesta pero ignoro su rostro, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando otras partes de su cuerpo. La toalla apenas cubría lo necesario, tal vez pensó que se iría después de eso pero se equivoco. Jamás debías dejar a Natsu con la duda. Sus pechos sobresalían llamando toda su atención junto con sus piernas, largas y majestuosas. Siempre supo cómo mantener bajo control su calentura pero en ese momento lo estaba dudando.

—Ahora si estas desnuda.- dijo divertido.

Lucy trato de cubrirse con sus brazos sin soltar la toalla. — Vete.

—Aun no has contestado mi pregunta.

—Eso no te interesa. Vete.

—Te equivocas.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la rubia. Lucy trato de retroceder pero la pared se lo impidió. Estaba prácticamente desnuda frente a Natsu y su corazón latía demasiado fuerte.

— A-aléjate.

Natsu ignoro sus palabras y se acerco hasta ella colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre la pared apresándola entre sus brazos, separándolos por una mínima distancia.  
Lucy hizo más fuerte el agarre cuidando de que la toalla no cayera al suelo.

—Vete.

—No hasta que respondas.- su mirada penetrante solo la hizo sentir más nerviosa. —Eres virgen ¿sí o no?

El torso de Natsu estaba descubierto, si levantaba el brazo solo un poco podría acariciarlo sus musculos. El bajo la mirada hasta el borde de su escote «mala idea». Trago lentamente, eso era peligroso.

—No hay nada que debas saber. Sal ahora.

Lucy lo observo directamente y en sus ojos vio diversión y picardía.

—Si no respondes te quitare la toalla y la arrojare muy lejos.

Palideció. —No lo harías.

—¿En serio?.- su voz sonó mas ronca convirtiendo sus piernas en gelatina.

—Gritare si lo haces.

—Nadie te escucharía. Solo estamos tú y yo.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Si le hiciera algo nadie podría ayudarle y estaba en graves problemas pero sabía que Natsu jamás le haría daño o eso quiso pensar.  
Lucy olía a jabón y rosas, le estaba constando demasiado mantenerse calmado y no quitarle esa maldita toalla y arrojarla sobre la cama mientras…

—Necesitas una ducha.- la rubia trato de cambiar el tema.

Si la necesitaba pero no para quitarse la suciedad.

—Oh mira, la toalla está cayendo.- comenzaba a tirar de ella haciéndola resbalar por su cuerpo.

—¡Natsu!.- chillo y apretó el agarre con más fuerza.

—Lucy.- sonrió de lado. Estaba disfrutándolo.

Debía permanecer serena y no dejarse llevar por ese juego. Sentir el varonil cuerpo de Natsu apoyado sobre el suyo la hizo querer derretirse en ese momento. Su respiración se hizo más lenta, debía apartarlo rápidamente antes de que no pudiera negarse más.

—No lo soy ¿feliz?.- por fin respondio la pregunta.

Vio como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y una vena se exaltaba en su frente. Toda la diversión había desaparecido. ¿Feliz? Estaba prácticamente ardiendo en furia.

—Ni siquiera un poco.

Le dio una mirada rápida y se alejo de su cuerpo. No debió preguntar y en ese momento necesitaba con ansias golpear algo. Lucy era hermosa y no debía importarle lo que hiciera pero diablos estaba furioso.

—Iremos a casa de mis padres, nos vamos en media hora.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía dejándola sola en la habitación.

No podía moverse. Su corazón latía como loco. Cada vez que trataba de convencerse de que no sentía nada por Natsu, él venía y le demostraba lo contrario. Él no tenía idea de sus sentimientos y así era mejor. Le había advertido que no sentiría nada por ella, debía ocultar sus sentimientos, suprimirlos, pretender que no le sucedía nada. Así los olvidaría más rápido.

Busco algo que ponerse y se maquillo un poco. Al menos no estarían solos durante el día. Después de media hora bajo con cuidado tratando de no tropezar con latas de cerveza o pisar un condón usado. ¿Por qué diablos había accedido a participar en eso?

—Esto es un basurero.- había unas ventanas rotas y todo estaba desordenado.

—El servicio de limpieza vendrá más tarde.- toco el botón del elevador.

—Tardaran horas limpiando esto.

—Por eso nos vamos para dejarlos hacer su trabajo.- le sonrió con incredulidad.

El elevador abrió sus puertas y ambos entraron.

—¿No te demandaran o sí?.- la miro de reojo y levanto una ceja sin entender. — Hicimos un alboroto anoche y destruyeron prácticamente tu departamento ¿no les molestara? Me refiero a los dueños.

—Ha quedado peor.- salió del elevador apenas prestándole atención. Solo le respondía por hacerlo. Su cabeza estaba en otro lugar.

Sus pasos eran largos y rápidos que a Lucy le costaba mantener el ritmo. Como siempre, el auto ya estaba fuera del edificio. Un chico le dio las llaves y Natsu las tomo rápidamente entrando en el auto. Lucy lo siguió.

El no era una persona curiosa pero el quererlo saber lo estaba matando. Espero a que Lucy entrara al auto y arranco. Durante el camino trato de no pensar en eso pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Con un dedo golpeaba nerviosamente el volante mirando a Lucy disimuladamente. Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron permitiéndoles la entrada.

—¿Con quién?.- detuvo el auto frente a la entrada y se giro para mirarla.

— ¿Con quién qué?.- Lucy trato que quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Con quién tuviste tu primera vez?

Sus dedos nerviosos desabrocharon el cinturón liberándola. Eso la había sorprendido.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?.- eso no tenía nada que ver con él.

—Necesito saberlo.

—No, no lo necesitas Natsu. Basta.- abrió la puerta saliendo de el rápidamente.

—No podre dormir si no me lo dices.

La mejor forma de evadirlo era ignorándolo. Camino rápidamente hasta la puerta de la mansión, debía alejarse de las preguntas de Natsu.  
Siguió a Lucy buscando una respuesta. Ella tenía razón, el no era nadie para preguntarle eso y ni siquiera eran cercanos pero debía saberlo o se volvería loco y al pensar en una persona especifica sintió que explotaba.

—¿Fue con Dan?.- Lucy se paralizo y lo miro con ojos bien abiertos.

El solo pensar en ese tipo su sangre hirvió, aun recordaba su encuentro y definitivamente nunca lo olvidaría.

—¿Qué sucede contigo?.- le pregunto la rubia. Estaba actuando extraño.

Ni el mismo lo sabía. Sus hombros se tensaron en solo pensar en la única opción. No podía, simplemente no podía.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer sorprendida y alegre pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio a los dos chicos que parecían discutir.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No sucede nada Grandine, solo hablábamos.- mintió la rubia. No quería arruinar el buen humor de la mujer.

—¿Natsu?.- lo llamo su madre.

El chico giro para mirarla. — Todo está perfecto.- solo un idiota le habría creído. Paso por un lado de su madre entrando a la mansión.

—No te quedes ahí Lucy, adelante.

Grandine sabía que algo sucedía entre ellos. El estado de ánimo de su hijo parecía cambiar rápidamente con la rubia, nunca había visto algo parecido con las anteriores y no sabía si eso era bueno pero de algo podía estar segura, su hijo estaba confundido. Como su madre debía notarlo.

—¡Lucy!.- grito Wendy desde el pasillo.

—¿Y yo no existo?.- pregunto el pelirrosa bastante disgustado al ver que Lucy se llevaba toda la atención.

—No puedo creer que sea tan celoso.- le dijo a la rubia haciéndola reír.

Natsu la escucho. —Olvídalo no te me acerques.

—No te pongas sentimental.- dijo su padre que bajaba de su oficina.

Wendy ignoro sus palabras y se acerco a darle un abrazo. Natsu hizo una mueca de disgusto pero Lucy sabia que disfrutaba ese momento o tal vez muy en el fondo. Él lo tenía todo, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera.

—¿Estas bien?.- Grandine se acerco a ella.

Se aclaro la garganta. —Si, estoy bien.

—Lo que sucedió esa vez…

—Solo fue una discusión Grandine, no te preocupes.

La mujer quiso decir algo mas pero se detuvo, no tenia caso volver a sacar ese tema si Lucy no quería hablar de ello.

—Mi mamá y yo iremos a tomar té en el jardín ¿vienes Lucy?.- se separo de Natsu y camino hacia ellas.

Busco con la mirada a Natsu y este la observaba sin decir nada.

—Seguro.- sonrió y se dejo arrastrar por ambas.

Los dos hombres Dragneel observaron como las chicas se alejaban caminando por el pasillo.

—Recibí tu mensaje ¿de qué querías hablar?.- Natsu lo miro seriamente.

—Hablaremos en mi oficina.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron en silencio hasta ese lugar. Con su padre nunca sabia que pensar, nunca estuvo interesado en ser su sucesor pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No permitiría que su familia se fuera a la borda y mucho menos su dinero.

—Hay algo que quiero contarte.- dijo el pelirrojo dejándose caer sobre su silla. Natsu se quedo de pie.

—Habla.

Inhalo y soltó un suspiro largo. — He estado investigando algunas cosas y encontré algo que me preocupo.- busco entre los cajones una hoja que después se la entrego a su hijo. — Supongo que se te hace familiar.

Natsu observo la hoja detenidamente. Su atención se centro en la fotografía al borde del documento.

—No solo se me hace familiar, lo conozco. Es el padre de Lucy.

—¿Lo conoces?.- pregunto sorprendido.

—Hace unos días acompañe a Lucy a su antigua casa, ahí me tope con él.- dijo restándole importancia.

—Menos mal que estabas con ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sigue leyendo.

El pelirrosa continúo con su lectura sorprendiéndose bastante. Lucy tenía toda la razón en no querer saber nada de él.

—¿Lucy sabe de esto?.- agito la hoja.

—No tengo idea. Sé que el aniversario de Layla fue hace unos días. Fue considerado de tu parte acompañar a Lucy a su tumba.

—¿Mandaste a alguien a seguirnos?

—No, seguían Jude.

Igneel se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana observando el jardín.

—He estado investigando a Jude y sé que está metido en negocios no muy buenos como pudiste leer ahí.- señalo la hoja que sostenía su hijo. — Ha buscando la manera de zafarse pero no lo ha logrado.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? ¿Con nosotros?.- Natsu se acerco curioso.

—Tiene que ver con Lucy.- Natsu lo miro sin entender. — A Jude no le interesa lo que suceda con ella, le interesa lo que puede hacer. Lucy le ha solucionado todos sus problemas y creo que quiere que haga lo mismo esta vez.

—¿Crees que está buscando a Lucy?

—No solo lo creo, lo está. Lucy siempre ha sido su salvación.

Eso lo preocupo. Si hubiera la hubiera dejado sola ese día quien sabe que es lo que habría sucedido con ella. Por supuesto que él sabía que su hija estaría ahí, por eso se apareció.

—Debemos proteger a Lucy, no le quites los ojos de encima Natsu.

—Deberías contratar seguridad o algo así.- se paso la mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

—Seria demasiado sospechoso. Debemos observarlo y obtener más pruebas, si hacemos algo que no quiere podría lastimar a Lucy.

Su sangre se helo por tan solo pensar que algo podría sucederle y también lo aterro. Lucy no podía significar nada para él.

—No le menciones nada de esto.- Igneel giro su cabeza para observarlo. — Ella no debe saberlo.

—Lucy tiene el derecho de saberlo hijo, ella es fuerte.

—No lo hagas.- por un segundo pareció estar suplicando.

Dudo un poco pero el rostro de su hijo lo convenció. — Esta bien, no lo haré.

Su padre tenía razón, Lucy era fuerte. Soportaba más de lo que cualquier chica soportaría, había pasado por mucho y aun podía sonreír pero también como era fuerte era vulnerable. Lucy podía romperse en cualquier segundo y algo le decía que si sabía lo de su padre se alejaría con tal de mantener a todos fuera de eso y no quería que se alejara, definitivamente no lo quería.

.

.

.

.

—Me encanta esta tranquilidad.- Grandine le dio un sorbo a su té.

El viento acariciaba su rostro moviendo sus cabellos. El día era perfecto, sentía una tranquilidad o tal vez era porque estaba en el jardín que había diseñado su madre. Hubiera deseado quedase así por un tiempo más.  
Hablo y rió con las chicas por un rato mas hasta que decidieron entrar a comer. Se moría de hambre, su estomago estaba vacío desde la noche anterior.  
Durante la comida Natsu estuvo más callado de lo que acostumbraba. Normalmente arrugaba la nariz o giraba los ojos al escuchar los temas serios que hablaban pero ni siquiera prestaba atención. Lucy lo noto, trato de ignorarlo pero su comportamiento comenzaba a inquietarla. Había algo extraño en él.  
Durante el resto de la tarde no se encontró con Natsu ni una sola vez. Se dedico de disfrutar su día libre con Wendy. Algo debían tener los Dragneel que te cautivaban a primera vista.  
A petición de Igneel se fueron antes de que cayera la noche, según él era peligroso conducir durante la noche pero solo Natsu y él sabían la verdadera razón.  
Natsu bajo las escaleras con una bola de pelos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Happy?.- le respondió.

—No iba a dejarlo en el departamento con todos esos ebrios.-dijo refiriendose a la fiesta.

—Espero que nos visiten más seguido. Nos encanta tenerte aquí Lucy.- Grandine se acerco y se despidió con un abrazo.

La rubia sonrió y se despidió de todos. Logro ver como Igneel le daba una mirada a Natsu demasiado sospechosa.

—¿Nos vamos?.- le dijo el chico deteniéndose a su lado.

Lucy asintió y se despidió de nuevo moviendo su mano alejándose con Natsu hasta el auto.  
Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Condujeron en silencio hasta llegar al edificio. Entraron al departamento y como había dicho Natsu todo estaba en perfecto orden.

—Todo está como antes.- dijo la rubia bastante sorprendida.

—Por algo les pago.- dejo a Happy en el suelo. — No tienes pensado salir ¿o sí?

—Mañana tenemos clases Natsu, solo tomare una ducha y me iré a dormir.

Se sintió aliviado al escuchar eso. —Perfecto.- giro y volvió al elevador. — Saldré un momento.

—¿A dónde vas?

Pero no obtuvo una respuesta, el elevador cerró sus puertas dejándola sola en el departamento.  
Ahí estaría segura, nadie podía obtener la contraseña. Después de lo de Michelle se había ocupado de eso. Sabía que Lucy no saldría, tomaba muy en serio sus responsabilidades cosa que él no hacía. Ellos jamás podrían llevarse bien, eran muy diferentes.  
Condujo al bar más cercano, necesitaba tragos para olvidar todo lo que le sucedía. Todo lo referente con Lucy tenía su cabeza hecha un lío. Debía olvidar ese día o al menos por un momento. Se sentía confundido, eso no debía sucederle, no a Natsu Dragneel. Solo serian unos tragos, nada más.  
Como siempre, las chicas se abalanzaban sobre él y en verdad necesitaba una distracción. Hacía dos semanas que no tenía sexo. Tiro el cigarrillo que estaba en sus labios y tomo a una de las chicas guiándola hasta el baño.  
La chica era linda pero no tanto como la rubia que ocupaba sus malditos pensamientos. _Mierda._  
La tomo de la cintura levantándola haciendo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas. La beso bruscamente, sin amor, sin ningún sentimiento como el acostumbraba. Ni siquiera se molesto en desnudarla, sería algo rápido. Bajo sus pantalones hasta las rodillas y despojo a la chica de sus bragas.

—Abre bien las piernas.- demando.

Coloco el condón y la penetro fuerte y sin aviso haciendo gritar a la chica. Necesitaba descargar toda su furia, sus inseguridades, sus estúpidos sentimientos. Él era Natsu Dragneel, jamás sentiría algo por nadie.

.

.

.

.

Tal vez se le estaba haciendo costumbre pero no podía dormir. Era la una de la madrugada y aun no se veían señales de Natsu. No podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado preocupada por él.  
Escucho algunas maldiciones en el primer piso y salió rápidamente de su cama. Natsu trataba de subir las escaleras, de nuevo estaba ebrio. Se acerco a él tratando de ayudarlo y para su sorpresa no se aparto.  
Rodeo a Natsu de la cintura y él paso su brazo por los hombros de la chica apoyándose en ella. El chico reía como idiota cada vez que tropezaba con un escalón.

—Natsu compórtate.- se quejo la rubia. No tenía porque ayudarlo.

Sintió algo en su cabeza. El pelirrosa acerco su rostro al cabello de Lucy aspirando su aroma.

—Luce hueles delicioso.

—Estás ebrio.

—Si.- el chico rio y Lucy lo hizo también.

Subieron el último escalón y caminaron por el pasillo. Lucy apenas podía con Natsu. Abrió con dificultad la puerta de su habitación y entro. Nunca había estado en la habitación de Natsu, camino y lo dejo sobre la cama.

—Necesitas un baño.- olía a tabaco y alcohol.

—Desnúdame.- posiblemente no tenía idea de lo que decía pero eso la hizo sonrojar.

—Necesitas una ducha y …- Natsu no la dejo terminar. Tomo su mano y tiro de ella haciéndola caer sobre él.

Natsu la miraba divertido. Estaba ebrio, demasiado ebrio. La rodeo con un brazo para evitar que escapara.

—Acompáñame.- sintió como el olor del alcohol la mareaba.

—No me duchare contigo Natsu.

—No eres divertida.- se trato de poner de pie sin soltar a Lucy.

—Natsu suéltame.

—No.- quedo sentado sobre la cama con Lucy sobre él. Trato de zafarse pero fue inútil. Era más fuerte que ella.

—Si te digo que si ¿me soltaras?

—¿Entraras conmigo?

—¿Me soltaras?.- el chico dudo pero la soltó. Había mordido el anzuelo.

Lucy se alejo unos pasos y dejo que Natsu se pusiera de pie. El chico camino hacia el baño con Lucy detrás. Abrió la puerta y entro esperando que Lucy lo hiciera también pero ella fue más lista. Cerró la puerta rápidamente dejándolo dentro. Escucho unos golpeteos y maldiciones hasta que escucho el grifo y el agua caer. Suspiro aliviada y se alejo hasta su habitación.  
Al parecer debía irse sola a la universidad, dudaba que Natsu lograra despertar después de eso. Camino hasta su habitación y entro en la cama.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que por fin sus ojos se cerraban. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando sintió un peso a su espalda. Trato de girarse para ver lo que era cuando sintió una mano sobre su cintura.  
Natsu acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica aspirando el olor de su deliciosa piel.

—¿¡Qué haces!?.- chillo.

—Luce trato de dormir.- la atrajo más a su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro entre esa curvatura.

Lucy se movió tratando de salir de su agarre pero Natsu solo la abrazo con más fuerza. Estaba segura de que no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba ebrio. No podía girarse, el chico estaba a su espalda y podía sentir cierta parte de la anatomía del chico contra su trasero. Estaba segura que solo vestía su bóxer, sentía su piel desnuda a través de su ropa. Se rindió, no podía zafarse aunque quisiera. La respiración de Natsu se hizo más lenta hasta que por fin se quedo dormido.  
Al menos uno de ellos lograría dormir porque Lucy no lo haría.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aun queda en 21...**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

* * *

_** Capitulo 21**_

* * *

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese estúpido dolor de cabeza. Debía dejar de beber. Sintió algo moverse entre sus brazos pero lo ignoro, estaba demasiado cansado como para averiguar lo que era además era muy cómodo. Estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo cuando algo rozo su entrepierna, al menos eso se había sentido bien. Sin saber lo que era, acerco eso que se movía contra el mas a su cuerpo y lo abrazo con más fuerza además su aroma era delicioso.  
Trato de volver a dormir cuando un sonido interrumpió en sus odios. Soltó un quejido y movió la mano tratando de apagar la alarma.

—Apaga eso.- escucho una voz a su lado.

Su cuerpo se helo y abrió los ojos lentamente temiendo por lo que estaba a punto de encontrar. Unos cabellos rubios se esparcían por la almohada y seguía moviéndose tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda. Abrazaba a Lucy por la cintura de manera posesiva y estaba muy pegado a ella.

—Otra vez no.- maldijo en voz baja.

Al parecer no había aprendido la lección. De nuevo estaba durmiendo con Lucy y ni recordaba cómo había llegado ahí.  
La alarma aun seguía haciendo un ruido espantoso. Lucy se giro quedando cara a cara con Natsu.

—Te dije que apagaras…- se detuvo cuando vio esos ojos jade cruzaron los suyos. Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

—Hola.- su mirada era profunda.

Lucy estuvo unos segundos sin reaccionar. Su voz era más ronca de lo que acostumbraba y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y reacciono.

—¿Que… qué hora es?.- salió de la cama rápidamente y apago la alarma. — Debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde.

Natsu se apoyo en sus codos y observo a la rubia moviéndose de un lugar a otro bastante nerviosa. Su pijama estaba desabrochada de algunos botones, ella ni siquiera lo noto pero Natsu si lo hizo, estaba seguro de que él era el culpable. Desde su lugar podía observar parte de sus pechos, era mejor que no se diera cuenta o lo mataría.

—D-debes tomar un baño, sal de aquí.

—Esperare a que entres tú.

Si salía en ese momento Lucy se pondría como loca al verlo.

—¡Por millonésima vez Natsu no me duchare contigo!.- grito exasperada haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios del chico.

—No te lo he pedido.

Lucy se sonrojo. Natsu no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

—Debo prepararme, deberías hacer lo mismo.- trato de cambiar el tema.

—Adelante.

—Natsu.

—¿Si?

—Largo.

Había evitado a toda costa salir de la cama hasta que ella estuviera en el baño pero sería divertido ver su reacción.

—Tú lo pediste.

Aparto la sabana de su cuerpo y salió de la cama. Que Lucy se frotara contra su entrepierna había conseguido el resultado esperado. La mirada de la rubia fue desde sus cabellos revueltos cayendo por su frente, bajando por sus hombros anchos y fuertes, pasando por los músculos bien formados sobre su torso y sus ojos se detuvieron en esa parte.  
Su erección matutina sobresalía entre esos bóxers apretados. Lucy mordió sus labios tratando de no desmayarse. Natsu era un adonis. Su cuerpo la traiciono haciéndola temblar de deseo, jamás había visto a un chico tan sexy como Natsu.  
Él sonrió en sus adentros. Lucy no se había desmayado pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Debía agradecerles a sus padres por los buenos dones. Camino hacia la puerta y Lucy no dejaba de mirarlo, siempre le sucedía eso pero que Lucy lo hiciera lo hizo sentir muy bien. Se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Disfrutas de la vista?

Se aclaro la garganta. — ¿Cuál vista?.

Natsu sonrió. Ella no lo admitiría.

—Yo si lo hago.- bajo su mirada hasta sus pechos y su abdomen. Solo tres botones impedían que la blusa no mostrara su cuerpo.

Los colores subieron a sus mejillas, avergonzándola.

—¡Natsu Dragneel!.- sabia que él era el culpable.

El chico salió riendo de la habitación dejando a la rubia muriendo de vergüenza.  
Debía apresurarse o llegaría tarde y ya bastante había tenido con Natsu aunque debía admitirlo, el chico estaba bueno.

Después de veinte minutos Natsu toco su puerta apresurándola.

—Lucy debemos irnos.

—¡Un minuto!.- escucho el grito a través de la puerta.

Soltó un suspiro, un minuto en una mujer equivalía a una hora. A ese paso jamás llegarían a tiempo. Giro el pomo y abrió la puerta. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando Lucy le lanzo un cepillo directo a su rostro. Lo esquivo y cerró la puerta mientras reía a carcajadas. Sus mañanas jamás fueron tan divertidas.

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que por fin salió. No entendía porque las mujeres tardaban tanto frente al espejo solo para verse exactamente igual pero en Lucy pudo notar la diferencia. Había puesto un poco de brillo labial haciendo ver sus labios aun más rosas. Sus ojos marrones se veían más hermosos al ser adornados por esas largas pestañas. Definitivamente era un ángel.

—Vamos.- dio la vuelta y camino hasta las escaleras.

Lucy lo siguió en silencio hasta el auto y el silencio continuo durante todo el camino a la universidad. Sentía que sus ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento, gracias a Natsu solo había dormido cuatro horas.

Caminaron a toda prisa hasta el salón de clases, justo después de pasar la puerta entro el profesor. Lo habían logrado por poco. Se dirigieron hasta sus asientos, la clase ya iba a comenzar.  
Lucy trato con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse despierta pero no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida, en serio estaba agotada.  
Los profesores sabían que Natsu siempre se quedaba dormido durante sus clases, nunca se molestaban era algo normal pero Lucy podría recibir un buen castigo por ello. Tomo un libro y lo abrió colocándolo frente a Lucy, ocultándola. Así nadie sospecharía que se había quedado dormida.

—Soy un mal ejemplo.- susurro divertido mientras la miraba. Podría pasarse el día entero haciéndolo, verla dormir lo tranquilizaba. Aparto la mirada y observo la clase, necesitaba distraerse en algo.

.

.

.

.

Sentía que alguien la movía pero no quería despertar, estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

—¡Lu-chan despierta!

Se levanto de golpe mirando a su alrededor. Había pocas personas en el salón. Levy estaba de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué clase es la que sigue?.- froto sus ojos.

—Es la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Dormí durante todas las clases?.- pregunto sorprendida.

—Parecías un oso.- dijo divertida. — Erza nos espera en la cafetería, vamos.

La rubia asintió y se puso de pie. Estaban a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando recordó.

—¡Espera! Mi celular.- regreso por él. Lo había dejado sobre el escritorio y lo tomo pero hubo algo que llamo su atención. Una pequeña nota sobresalía de uno de sus libros. La saco y la leyó.

_Bienvenida al club_

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué sucede?.- Levy apareció detrás de ella.

—Nada.- arrugo la nota y la dejo en su mochila. — Vamos o Erza se molestara con nosotras.

Se apresuraron a entrar a la cafetería y buscaron con la mirada a Erza. La pelirroja les hacía señas desde una de las mesas del centro. Caminaron hasta ella, se veía emocionada y ya sabía porque. Erza era muy curiosa y estaba segura que la fiesta seria tema de conversación, al menos ninguno de ellos sabían que Natsu y ella habían dormido juntos o eso pensaba.

.

.

.

.

En el momento en que la rubia entro a la cafetería su mirada se centro en ella. No la aparto hasta que la vio sentarse junto a Erza y Levy.

—¿Estas tranquilo ahora que tu rubia llego?

—Cierra la boca Gajeel.

—Dejen de ignorarme trío de idiotas ¿Aceptan o no?.- otro chico entraba en la conversación.

—Solo con nosotros será aburrido. ¿No podemos invitar a alguien más?.- pregunto Gray.

—Pueden llevar una cita, yo llevare a Erza.

—¿Y ella lo sabe?.- pregunto Gajeel divertido. Sabia la actitud de Erza pero Jellal podía convencerla.

—No puede negarse si sus amigas también van.

—¿De qué estás hablando?.- la sonrisa de Gajeel se borro.

—Lo siento Gray, deberás conseguirte una cita.

—No te preocupes, ya la tengo.

Gajeel los miraba nervioso. Ya sabía que de que chicas se refería Jellal. Era un demonio igual que su novia.

—¿No dirás nada cerillo?.- le pregunto a Natsu.

—Parece divertido.

—Diablos, ustedes están locos ¡Levy va a matarme!

—Deja de ser gallina, no la tendrás de vuelta si no vas por ella.- dijo Gray mientras se ponía de pie.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo y Gajeel solo los miraba aterrado. Después de lo de la fiesta apenas le dirigía la palabra aunque no se arrepentía de haberla besado.

—Mierda.

—Toma.- Gray le ofreció un lata. — Esto te dará valor.

—¡Es jugo de mango imbécil!

—Te dará valor.

Jellal los miraba divertido y Natsu solo giro los ojos, sus amigos eran demasiado estúpidos, no tenía idea de porque se juntaba con ellos.  
Dejaron la mesa en donde estaban y se dirigieron hacia las chicas.

.

.

.

.

Erza había comprado el almuerzo por ellas y se dispusieron a comer.

—Lucy.- Erza la llamo. —¿Levy no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme que?.- la miro confundida.

Levy palideció.

—Gajeel la beso.

Lucy sintió que se atragantaba y tosió para tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué hizo que?.- pregunto sorprendida.

—¡La beso!

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar de esto?.- en realidad no quería hablar de ello.

—¿Hablar de que?.- Jellal se acerco a la mesa y se sentó junto a Erza. — Hola cariño.- le planto un beso frente a todos y Lucy pudo jurar que vio una lengua.

Levy y Lucy se lanzaron miradas picaras al ver a Erza en su momento pasional. La rubia tomo una uva, iba a comerla cuando alguien se la quito de las manos.  
Natsu se sentó junto a ella comiendo la uva que le había arrebatado. Gajeel se sentó frente a Levy y Gray junto a ella. Levy molesta era peor que Erza.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?.- pregunto Lucy mirándolos a todos.

—Pregúntale al Casanova.- dijo Gray divertido señalando a Jellal.

Cuando por fin se separo de Erza observo a todos en la mesa deteniendo su mirada en Lucy.

—Creo que no nos han presentado.- le ofreció la mano. — Soy Jellal.

—Lucy.- sonrió y le ofreció la mano. Jellal la tomo y beso sus dedos haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

—Vuelve a hacer eso y Erza te matara.- Dijo Gray.

—Vuelve a hacer eso y los matare a ambos.- Erza los señalo.

Todos rieron menos Natsu.

—¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto la pelirroja a su novio.

—Hoy es noche de copas.

—Siempre es noche de copas.

—Si, pero hoy es especial porque irán ustedes. – miro a las chicas.

—¿Qué?.- pregunto Lucy confundida.

—Serán las citas de estos idiotas.

—Yo no iré con Gajeel.- exclamo Levy.

—Nadie dijo que irías con Gajeel.- la miro divertido.

—Oh vamos Levy, será divertido.- dijo la pelirroja.

Lucy se dedico a ver la discusión entre ambas chicas. Natsu estaba a su lado sin decir una palabra y ese silencio comenzaba a incomodarla. Podía jurar que estaba mirándola. No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que escucho esas palabras.

—Esta decidido, tu iras con Gajeel y Lucy con Natsu.

Aparto la mirada de su comida y miro a Erza bastante sorprendida.

—Yo no he aceptado.

—Oh vamos Lucy no seas tímida, ya has dormido con él.- dijo Gajeel haciendo que Erza casi escupiera su bebida.

—¿¡Que!?

Todos la miraron sorprendidos menos Levy.

—Vaya, se lo tenían bien guardado.- dijo Gray.

—No sucedió nada.- aclaro la rubia.

—Pero aun así durmieron juntos. Fue la primera vez de Natsu.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?.- por fin Natsu hablaba.

—Dormir con una chica sin tener intimidad, eso es un logro.

—Pero aun así durmieron juntos así que es lo mismo.- Gray comenzó a molestarlos.

—¿Tienes fotos?.- le pregunto la pelirroja.

—¡Erza!.- chillo la rubia.

—Es la primera vez de Natsu.- se excuso.

—Por supuesto que tengo fotos, mira.- Gajeel le mostro el celular a Erza y comenzaron a reír.

—También hoy…- Natsu iba a hablar cuando Lucy le pellizco la pierna indicándole que no dijera nada.

Natsu rió y acerco la boca a su oído. — ¿Por qué no lo haces de nuevo?.- Lucy se sonrojo y él solo soltó una carcajada.

—Ustedes dos sepárense.- dijo Erza. —Está en contra del reglamento.

—No quiero escuchar eso de quien se besuquea con su novio frente a todos.- dijo Natsu haciendo reír a todos.

—Callate.- Erza se puso del color de su cabello.

La campana sonó indicando que tenían que volver a clases, todos se pusieron de pie.

—Esta decidido. Nos vemos a las diez.

—Yo no iré.- dijo la rubia.

—Lu-chan...- no quería estar sola con Gajeel y sabia que Erza la abandonaría por estar con Jellal.

—Mañana tenemos clases además debo trabajar.

—Pero eres la cita de Natsu.

—No hay problema.- hablo el pelirrosa y todos lo miraron. — Puedo conseguir otra.

Sintió un golpe en su pecho. Natsu podía conseguir a la chica que quisiera.

—Problema resuelto.- apretó los labios tragándose su orgullo y dio la vuelta para dirigirse al salón.

—Lu-chan…- Levy le lanzo una mirada de odio al chico y se fue tras ella.

Todos guardaron silencio y se despidieron. Ellos si entrarían a clases aunque sabían que Natsu no lo haría.

Jellal suspiro. — Trato de ayudarte y lo arruinas todo.- negó con la cabeza y se fue tras su novia.

Es lo que todos siempre le dijeron, pero nunca nada cambiaria. Su vida siempre seria una mierda.

.

.

.

.

Natsu solo entro a dos clases y no lo vio durante todo el día. El trabajo estuvo mejor que las clases, no había muchos clientes y podía charlar con Juvia sin ser descubiertas.

—No puedo creer que durmieras con el.- dijo la peliazul, ya le había contado todo.

—No puedo creer que salieras con Gray ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Es complicado. No me deja tranquila.

—Creo que le gustas.- sonrió haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

—No cambies de tema, se que te sucede algo con Natsu, no puedes ocultármelo.

—No sé lo que me sucede con él.

—Si lo sabes solo que no quieres admitirlo.- miro a su amiga. Iba a responderle cuando un cliente llego haciéndolas volver al trabajo.

Era verdad. Tenía que admitir lo que sentía pero no quería hacerlo. Debía protegerse, él la lastimaría y no quería eso.  
No volvió a mencionar el tema. Después del trabajo salieron por la parte trasera para así por fin volver a casa pero no contaban con cierta presencia.

—¿Gray?.- pregunto la rubia.

—Hola Lucy.- su mirada se poso en la peliazul. — Hola Juvia.

La chica se acerco. — ¿Sucede algo?

—Saldré con unos amigos ¿quieres venir?

—Lo siento Gray, no puedo.

—Ouch eso… fue rápido ¿Aun sigues molesta por lo de la fiesta?

—Si, vamos Lucy.- paso junto a él ignorándolo.

Lucy camino para seguir a Juvia cuando Gray le mando una mirada de ayuda. Ella negó con la cabeza, debía arreglarlo él solo. Le volvió a mandar una mirada de suplica y esa cara de cachorrito la estaba convenciendo.

Soltó un suspiro. — Bien.

Camino hasta Juvia, ahora debía convencerla.

—¿Porque… Porque no aceptas? Yo iré también y no quiero estar sola.

—Lucy…

—Por favor.

Dudo uno segundos y puso los ojos en blanco.— No puedo creer que lo estés ayudando.

—Entonces ¿aceptas?.- pregunto Gray.

—Necesito cambiar mi ropa primero.

Gray sonrió y camino junto a Juvia hasta su auto.

—¡Te veré haya!.- grito su amiga y la rubia asintió.

Ella debía hacer lo mismo. Le tomo quince minutos llegar en taxi hasta el departamento. Definitivamente se arrepentiría de ir, Gray le debía una.  
Entro al departamento y subió las escaleras. Giro hacia la izquierda y golpeo la puerta.  
Natsu abrió la puerta y bajo la mirada hasta el rostro de la rubia. Se veía sorprendido de verla frente a su habitación, nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Iré, no te vayas sin mi.- no le dio tiempo de responder y se dirigió a su habitación.

No le daría tiempo de tomar un baño. Busco en su armario algo que pudiera usar. Tomo una blusa blanca y cambio su sujetador por otro de color negro. Cambio sus pantalones por unos más ajustados. Se coloco unas zapatillas y camino al espejo. Coloco rímel resaltando sus ojos y pellizco sus mejillas.

—¿Estas lista?.- escucho a Natsu gritarle desde afuera.

—¡Un momento!

Acomodo sus pechos. Su escote mostraba lo necesario y parte de su sostén. Sacudió su cabello dándole un toque rebelde y corrió a toda prisa al armario. Tomo una chaqueta de color negro pero cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del armario, un paquete cayó frente sus pies. Ya sabía lo que era, lo abrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Maldita sea Lucy debemos…- la rubia apareció frente a sus ojos. Se veía malditamente irresistible. — Diablos.

Lucy sonrió en sus adentros, había conseguido la reacción que quería. Natsu la miraba con la boca abierta, parecía que babearía en cualquier momento. Lucy se acerco a él y le rodeo el cuello con una bufanda.

—¿Qué es esto?.- pregunto mirando su cuello.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños.- le sonrió.

—Mi cumpleaños fue hace dos días.

—Había olvidado dártelo.

La miro incrédulo. — ¿Una bufanda?

—El invierno está por venir, podrías necesitarla después.

Natsu la miro sin entender y soltó una carcajada.

—Es el peor regalo que me han dado.

—Si no lo quieres devuélvemela.- dijo molesta. Trato de quitársela pero Natsu la detuvo.

—Lucy…

—¡Devuélvemela!.- sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos pero no debía llorar o arruinaría su maquillaje.

—Lucy.- la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente. — Estoy bromeando.

La rubia aparto la mirada y apretó los labios tratando de que las lagrimas se alejaran y lo logro.

—¿Nos vamos? Se nos hace tarde.- camino hacia la escalera.

—¡Espera!.- la detuvo y corrió a su habitación a dejar la bufanda. Cuando regreso Lucy ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Se había molestado con él, de nuevo.

Entraron al elevador y bajaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron al lugar.  
Era una discoteca y en la entrada se podía ver una enorme fila, entrar les costaría horas.  
Natsu había tratado de que Lucy no saliera a ninguna parte. Lo de Jude lo tenía preocupado y ahora tenía que cuidarla en ese lugar. Estaciono el auto cerca y ambos bajaron. Caminaron hasta la entrada ahí estaban todos esperándolos.

—¡Por fin llegan!.- exclamo Erza.

—Tardaremos horas en entrar.- señalo la fila.

—Lucy.- Gray se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo por los hombros. — Estas con nosotros.- se separo de ella y tomo a Juvia de la mano.

Todos comenzaron a entrar ganándose gritos e insultos de las personas en la fila. Dentro el lugar no estaba mejor. Había personas por todas partes, el lugar reventaría en cualquier momento. Como era de esperarse, su lugar era en la zona vip. Tomaron sus asientos y Natsu no perdió el tiempo. Era obvio que conseguiría su cita en ese lugar. Todos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron de las bebidas.

—¿Estas bien?.- pregunto Juvia. Había notado como miraba a Natsu mientras bailaba con otra chica.

—Si estoy bien.

Lucy presento a Juvia y Levy, Erza estaba demasiado ocupada investigando la boca de su novio. Ambas chicas parecieron llevarse bien de inmediato.  
Gajeel y Gray se unieron a ellas disfrutando de la plática. Después de un rato las chicas decidieron ir a la pista de baile. Debían disfrutar de ese momento.  
Movieron sus caderas al ritmo de la música y reían mientras lo hacían, se estaban divirtiendo. Si Natsu lo hacía, ella haría lo mismo.  
La rubia sacudió su cabello y meneo con mas sensualidad sus caderas llamando la atención de los demás, en especial las miradas masculinas.

Mientras estuvo bailando con esa chica nunca le quito la mirada de encima a Lucy y en ese momento se movía demasiado dejando a los hombres con la boca abierta. No debió dejar que saliera, debió obligarla a quedarse o cambiar esa ropa en cuanto la vio.

—Espera.- le dijo a la chica y se alejo dejándola sola.

Se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a Lucy. Observo como un chico se acercaba a ella y se apresuro a llegar primero. La tomo del brazo y la hizo girar dejándola frente a él.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- tenía el ceño fruncido. Miro al chico que se acercaba y lo ahuyento con la mirada.

—Estoy bailando Natsu, déjame sola y vuelve con tu cita.

—¿De qué diablos…

—Natsu Dragneel.- una voz lo llamo. Lo que le faltaba.

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con esa estúpida sonrisa. Daría lo que fuera por golpearlo.

—¿Qué mierdas quieres Sting?

—Oh no debes hablarme así.

—Te hablare como yo quiera ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero que te largues de aquí, este es mi lugar.

—No veo tu nombre en él.

—Natsu…- Lucy se acerco y Sting poso su mirada en ella llamando toda su atención. Natsu lo notó. Rápidamente la cubrió con su cuerpo evitando que la mirara.

Levy podía sentir la tensión y salió en busca de Gajeel y Gray. Solo ellos podrían detenerlo.

—Si solo quieres joder busca a alguien mas Sting, no estoy de humor para soportar tu mierda.

—Entonces lárgate Dragneel, no eres bienvenido aquí. No eres bienvenido en ningún lugar.

Lucy podía notarlo, Natsu estaba furioso. Iba a tomarlo de la playera cuando los guardias aparecieron.

—Deben retirarse.- dijo uno de ellos. —Busquen problemas en otro lugar.

—Es a él a quien deben echar. Nadie jamás lo ha querido, ni siquiera sus padres, ni siquiera _ella_.- hizo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de actuar. Natsu se abalanzo sobre Sting golpeándolo con fuerza. Los guardias los separaron y se los llevaron fuera del lugar.

—Mierda es Sting.- Gray apareció a espaldas de Lucy protegiendo a Juvia de la multitud.

—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos.- dijo Gajeel llegando con Levy. — Yo me quedare con ellas, tu apresúrate y trata de tranquilizarlo.

Gray asintió y se abrió paso para poder salir.

—Yo iré también.- dijo la rubia.

—No Lucy.- Gajeel la detuvo. — El es muy diferente si se trata de Sting, no escuchara a nadie.

—No me interesa.

—Puede lastimarte.- su mirada era seria. Sabía que Natsu no se detendría con nada después de eso.

—No podemos dejarlo solo.- y corrió tras él.

Escucho a Gajeel maldiciendo y gritando que se detuviera pero lo ignoro. Empujo a todas las personas hasta que por fin salió tomando una bocanada de aire que pronto se evaporo.  
Sting golpeaba a Natsu y después este a él, ninguno de los dos cedía. Nadie podía meterse. Gray trataba de separarlos pero él solo no podría. Gajeel paso por su lado y corrió rápidamente hacia ellos. No le importo recibir unos golpes. Él tomo a Sting y Gray a Natsu alejándolos a ambos.  
El rubio forcejeo tratando de llegar a Natsu y él hizo lo mismo, en sus ojos se podía notar su furia. Gray alejo a Natsu lo suficiente y trato de tranquilizarlo. Las chicas miraban la escena temerosas, no había manera de pararlos. Juvia se acerco corriendo hasta Gray.

—Están llamando a la policía.- dijo asustada.

—Mierda.- miro a su amigo que seguía forcejeando. — ¡Natsu tranquilízate!

—¡Gray ayúdame!.- grito Gajeel.

Gray volteo a mirarlo y vio como Sting se soltaba de su agarre corriendo directamente hacia ellos. Soltó a Natsu y corrió hasta Sting deteniéndolo aunque él hizo lo mismo.  
Camino hacia él sin quitarle la mirada pero Lucy trato de detenerlo.

—Natsu detente.- se paro frente a él cosa que no tuvo mucho efecto. La hizo a un lado bruscamente sin quitarle la mirada a Sting.

Si volvían a golpearse ya nada podía separarlos y si la policía los encontraba en esa situación los llevarían a prisión. No podía permitir eso, ni siquiera lo pensó.  
Corrió para alcanzar a Natsu y trato de detenerlo de nuevo con su cuerpo. Natsu estaba a punto de apartarla de nuevo cuando Lucy salto a sus brazos estampando la boca contra la suya. Su cuerpo se paralizo y se quedo estático.  
Lucy no se separo ni un segundo, estaba loca al hacer eso pero no pensó en otra manera y al parecer estaba funcionando.  
Eso lo había sorprendido, Lucy se había lanzado directo a su boca. La miro, tenía los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna intención de mirarlo y sin darse cuenta sus labios se movieron solos. Lucy se sorprendió, Natsu estaba profundizando el beso y más le sorprendió cuando le respondió de vuelta. Estaba saboreando sus labios, moviéndolos siguiendo el ritmo. Eran dulces, suaves y quería más. Eso no estaba bien, todo el mundo los miraba. Lucy trato de separarse pero Natsu no le se lo permitió, la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Probándola, sintiéndola. No le importo mas, se dejo llevar. Que el aire esperará porque no iba a soltarla.  
Gray se aclaro la garganta haciendo que ambos se separaran y lo miraran.

—Lamento interrumpirlos pero la policía viene hacia aquí. Debemos irnos.- miro a los dos y lucían mas confundidos que de costumbre. — Ahora.

Asintieron. Ese beso los había dejado aturdidos. Lucy mordió su labio inferior y lo miro, Natsu se veía igual que ella, sin saber que pensar.

—Creo que es mejor si nos vamos.- le dijo.

—Ustedes se quedaran en casa de Levy.- señalo a las chicas que se acercaban.

—¿Qué?.- pregunto Natsu. Eso si lo había escuchado.

—Así es más seguro, tú te quedaras en mi casa.- dijo su amigo. —Bien, muévanse. Gajeel las llevara.

Todos comenzaron a moverse y Levy arrastro a Lucy lejos de Natsu. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía con la rubia pero no le permitiría tal cosa.  
Lucy lo miro antes de entrar al auto y el no le aparto la mirada, estaba tentado en ir tras ella y así volver al departamento juntos. Después de eso no tenía idea de lo que le sucedía.

—Oye Romeo mueve tu trasero.- le grito Gray.

Natsu suspiro y subió al auto. Ahora seria él quien no dormiría.

* * *

.

.

.

**:D**  
**Ha sucedido, pueden morir ahora xD**

**Ok, ahora si esta igual. Solo he escrito hasta este capitulo y deben esperar por otro como todos. **  
**Otra aclaración: Yo no tardo meses en actualizar (Aquí lo hice porque se me olvido ¡no me golpeen!) normalmente lo hago cada semana y si no puedo actualizar yo aviso antes. **  
**¿Para cuando el 22? Durante esta semana, así que estén al pendiente. **

**Otra aclaración: Esta historia ya tiene su curso y no va a cambiar y de nuevo, el genero es drama, si quieren ver amor empalagoso y color rosa, este no es el fic que buscan (y antes de que se lo pregunten, por supuesto que les daré momentos lindos pero eso lo verán en el transcurso de la historia). **

**Creo que es todo lo que quería decir, pueden buscarme en ask como MaruSchzimmy, doy adelantos (ya di uno del 22 xD) y respondo cualquier pregunta. **

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews ¡Gracias, gracias!**  
**Nos leemos, bye bye. **

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

.

.

Neko FT:  Muchas gracias por leerla, en serio! sobre la relación... todas tus opciones son correctas xD ''¿_Esa chica que beso a Natsu en la fiesta es la misma que el no desea ni escuchar el nombre?'' _No, no es ella. Gracias de nuevo por leerla, un abrazo!

Seleniuro:  Gracias a ti por leerla! Me alegra que te guste y ya cederá o tal vez no... solo yo lo se :D

Miyuki331:  Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla xD espero te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos. Gracias por el apoyo!

Mellie:  Me encanta escribirlo de esa manera, es como mi sueño hecho realidad (?) xD Sobre lo de Lucy, lo mas probable es que rompa tu corazón en mil pedazos, así que prepárate para cualquier cosa. Oww en serio muchas muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que te guste, gracias! un abrazo.

RubyLed:  Oh por dios, casi lloro al leer tu review ;-; muchas gracias! En realidad la mayoria de mis lectores y fans están en , jamas pense en publicarla aqui pero algunos no les gusta leer haya y me pase a fanfiction tambien xD como ya había dicho antes, me encanta consentir a mis lectores. Ellos son los que me los piden caps largos y también por eso actualizo cada semana. Todos son unos ebrios en este fic, nada de cosas adolescentes xD son universitarios y debo explotarlos como tal. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, te mando un abrazo

Nalu99:  Natsu idiota... ese era el punto xD Wattpad! tengo una cuenta ahi pero no se, me dio flojera publicarlo ahí.  
_''cuando acabo un capítulo me imagino y apunto en una libreta lo que me gusta que pasaría''_ Hahaha yo también hago lo mismo! solo que en mi celular :l ya tengo como treinta notas de diferentes capitulos y hasta del epilogo xD Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leerlo!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Demasiado largo *3* **  
**Tal vez en este capitulo se enteren de algunas cosillas.**  
**Ya no se distraigan mas.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 22**_

* * *

— Lucy…

Escuchaba su nombre pero no tenía idea de quien la llamaba. Su mente estaba en blanco y miraba hacia la nada. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Estaba confundida, nerviosa, emocionada y su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía con todas esas emociones.

— ¡Lucy!- se exalto al escuchar la voz de Juvia muy cerca de su oído. Giro su cabeza para mirarla, todas estaban fuera del auto. — Ya llegamos.- solo movió su cabeza en afirmación y bajo del auto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde el incidente pero ahora se encontraban en casa de Levy. Ella había ofrecido su casa para pasar la noche, incluso Juvia estaba con ellas.

— Creo que aquí estarán más seguras.- Gajeel se colocó a su lado. Él las había traído. — Todo el mundo vio lo que sucedió y es imposible no reconocer a Natsu.- miro a Lucy. — El departamento será el primer lugar al que irán, debemos mantenernos alejados de la policía.

— Eso díselo a tu amigo.- dijo Levy. — Por su culpa casi nos llevan a prisión.

— Enana.- se acercó a ella. — No sucedió nada deja de ser tan dramática.

— ¿Dramática? Yo ni siquiera queri…- La beso antes de terminar de hablar, haciéndola callar a la fuerza.

Luy aparto la mirada rápidamente. Lo menos que necesitaba era ver personas besuqueándose, no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre eso.

—Idiota.- dijo la peliazul cuando se separó de sus labios.

—Lo querías.- sonrió. — Si no necesitan nada más me iré, necesito saber cómo esta Natsu.- ninguna de las chicas dijo nada y tomo eso como un sí. Camino hacia el auto y Lucy por fin reacciono. Había algo que quería preguntarle.

— ¡Gajeel, espera!- lo detuvo, estaba a punto de subir al auto.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Algo? Creo que sucede demasiado.

Soltó una risada. —Si te refieres al…

— A ese tipo.- lo interrumpió antes de que mencionara la palabra con _b._— ¿Cuál era su nombre?- se preguntó a si misma hasta que lo recordó. — Sting ¿Por qué…

— Ese maldito imbécil.- gruño. — Jamás menciones su nombre frente a Natsu ¿lo comprendes?

— Pero ¿Por qué lo ataco de esa forma?- trato de recordar lo que había sucedido. — El dijo que nadie lo quería y mucho menos… ella.- levanto su mirada bastante sorpendida.

— No te metas en donde no te llaman Lucy.- le advirtió.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Por qué se pondría así solo por eso?

— Sting sabe más de Natsu que todos nosotros.

— ¿Qué?

Negó con la cabeza, sabía que estaba abriendo la boca de más. — Era su mejor amigo.

— ¿Su amigo? ¿Entonces porque lo golpeo?

— Por eso dije _era_, es peor que una rata y deja este tema aquí Lucy. Hay cosas que no debes saber.- abrió la puerta del auto. — Ahora iré a ver como esta Natsu.- le dio una mirada antes de entrar. — Aunque creo que está perfectamente bien, después de ese beso.

— Solo fue para tranquilizarlo.

— Pues no pareció de esa forma. Todos lo notaron.- le sonrió y encendió el auto. — Nos vemos Lucy.

Vio como el auto de Gajeel se perdía en la distancia y se quedó sola en medio de la carretera. Al menos agradecía estar alejada de Natsu por una noche y después de eso lo necesitaba ¿Qué es lo que haría? ¿Cómo sería su relación a partir de ahora? Sus impulsos y miedo la hicieron moverse por sí sola. No podía dejarlo solo en esa situación, si no lo hubiera hecho nada lo detendría pero jamás imagino que sería tan profundo. Aun podía sentir los labios húmedos sobre los suyos haciéndolos bailar en perfecta sincronía. La adrenalina que sintió había sido de ayuda o si no se habría desmayado en cuanto sintió la lengua de Natsu entrar en su boca. Jamás la habían besado así y fue magníficamente perfecto. Tal vez las cosas entre ellos por fin podrían cambiar, tal vez se comportaría mejor con ella o tal vez solo soñaba demasiado pero debía tener esperanza. Todos decían que veían un cambio en él y eso podría pasar con ellos dos.

—Lu-chan entremos.- Levy la llamo y ella las siguió alejando sus fantasías. Se estaba ilusionando demasiado.

Suspiro y camino hasta ellas entrando juntas. La casa de Levy no era demasiado grande pero se notaba a kilómetros que tenía el dinero para conseguir una así, al menos Juvia se veía más tranquila que ella, había llamado a su madre durante el camino aunque tuvo que mentirle.  
Erza había decidido irse con Jellal, era lo más conveniente. Debían apartar toda sospecha o tendrían problemas con la policía. Si alguno se acercaba, simplemente dirían que era una pijamada.

— ¿Y tus padres?- pregunto temerosa, Juvia no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambientes lujosos. — ¿No están en casa?

— Nunca lo están. Siempre salen con sus amigos a fiestas privadas.

— ¿Y porque no vas con ellos?

— ¿Estás loca? Prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo un buen libro.

— Acabo de conocerte, pero estoy segura que eso sonó como algo que dirías.- Juvia comenzó a reír y Levy la siguió aunque se detuvieron al poco tiempo.

— Así no es divertido, has estado perdida en tus pensamientos desde…

— No estoy pensando en nada.- la rubia se excusó rápidamente.

— Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.- su preocupación era notable.

— No es nada de lo piensas Levy.

— Yo creo que si es lo que estás pensando.- Juvia entro en la conversación.

A veces odiaba ser trasparente frente a todos. Cualquiera podía notar lo que le sucedía, especialmente Juvia. Ya lo había notado desde antes y apostaba que lo había notado antes que ella.  
Levy se lo había advertido, pero eran amigas y no podía dejarla. El pensar que podría quedar como las demás, la asusto. Lucy era dulce, linda, amigable y Natsu definitivamente la destruiría.

— Deben dejar de hablar de esto, no me sucede…

— Te gusta Natsu.- afirmo Levy casi vomitando sus palabras. Su desagrado podría notarse.

Juvia pensaba lo mismo, incluso Gray y Gajeel pensaban lo mismo y ahora Levy se sumaba a ellos. ¿Natsu también lo sabría? Eso sería un gran problema.

—¿Por qué todos piensan eso?- pregunto un poco indignada.

— Porque pensaste que te habías acostado con el ¡y ni siquiera te importo!

La honestidad de Levy la sorprendió. Se hubiera sonrojado si Juvia no estuviera al tanto de la situación pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada.

— Y ese beso lo aclaro todo.- miro a Juvia rápidamente. — Eso debió dejarte las cosas claras. Estas tratando de convencerte de lo contrario pero sabes que no lo harás, solo debes aceptar lo que sientes Lucy.

— Tal vez sea mejor que no lo haga.- ambas chicas miraron a Levy. — Es mejor si…

— Es suficiente.- solo quería olvidarlo, no pensar más en ello. — No quiero hablar sobre esto.- Levy trato de decir algo pero la detuvo. — Suficiente.

Necesitaba un respiro. Sabía que debía pensar en eso, aún quedaban siete meses junto a Natsu y tenía que buscar la manera de resolverlo pero en ese momento no quería pensar en ello, así que lo dejo ser. Se preocuparía después.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sobre la cama de Gray, prácticamente ocupando todo su espacio. Tenía las manos bajo su cabeza creando una almohada, buscando algo en que apoyarse y solo miraba el techo fijamente.

Besar a Lucy le gusto demasiado, más de lo que esperaba. No era algo raro, podría besar a cualquier chica que quisiera pero se sentía extraño. Era como si sintiera algo pero al mismo tiempo absolutamente nada, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera y era frustrante.

—Mierda Gray.- Gajeel estraba junto con él. — Tu habitación es como la de mi abuela.

— Ya la habías visto antes, siempre vienes aquí.

— Y aun así sigue siendo de abuelita, amigo jamás podrás traer chicas aquí.

— Dirás que no podrá traer a Juvia aquí.- ambos chicos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Natsu.

No había dicho una palabra y no quisieron obligarlo, era mejor que entendiera las cosas por sí solo.

— No busco a Juvia para eso.

— Lo que digas.- Natsu parecía estar ahí pero a la vez no. Era como si un debate se hiciera presente en su cabeza.

— Las chicas están bien, pasare por ellas mañana.- hablo Gajeel y de nuevo hubo silencio. La atmosfera se sentía extraña.

Podría ser una simple atracción sexual o algo diferente y sabía exactamente lo que ese ''diferente'' significaba. El pelirrosa se puso de pie sin saber lo que hacía, camino hacia el librero y tomo un libro dejando a sus amigos de piedra.

— Diablos ese beso te quemo el cerebro.- se burló Gray.

— ¿Quemo? Lo derritió completamente.- Gajeel soltó una carcajada. — Creo que se dio cuenta de que está interesado en Lucy.

— No solo interesado, le gusta Lucy.

Estaba escuchándolos y sabia el significado de sus palabras, no podía pensar claramente. Era algo completamente diferente a lo que había sentido antes. La atracción estaba ahí, la había sentido desde que la conoció pero no podía sentir algo más que eso, simplemente no lo sentía.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. — No tengo idea.

Gray y Gajeel dejaron de reírse. Siempre negaba que algo le sucedía con la rubia pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Jamás debió permitir tal acercamiento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, podrían bromear sobre eso pero no querían arruinarlo. Natsu no lo estaba admitiendo pero tampoco lo negaba y eso ya era un avance.

— ¿Porque no bajamos por algo de comer? – Gray cambio de tema rápidamente.

— Me parece bien ¿Natsu?.- Gajeel pidió su opinión.

Tardo unos segundo en responder. — Vamos.- dejo el libro en su lugar y salió primero de la habitación. Era mejor no darle vueltas al asunto, lo resolvería después.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Vamos se hace tarde!- grito Levy mientras bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras.

— ¡Un momento!- escucho la voz de Lucy en su habitación.

— ¡Ya casi estamos!- grito Juvia.

— No entiendo porque las chicas tardan años en arreglarse.

—Porque somos chicas Gajeel.- Levy lo miraba sobre las escaleras quedando a su nivel.

— ¿Creciste en una noche? Eso es imposible.- bromeo.

— Idiota.

— ¡Estamos listas!- Juvia y Lucy bajaron a toda velocidad seguidas por Erza.

De lo sucedido habían olvidado por completo que debían ir a clases así que llamaron a Erza por ayuda, Levy no tenía auto así que era imposible moverse. La pelirroja llego más temprano con un uniforme extra y ropa para Juvia, por más que quisieran tratar, la ropa de Levy jamás les entraría.

Gajeel giro los ojos y caminaron hacia su auto. Había tenido que despertar más temprano, solo lo hacía porque Levy se lo pidió.

Condujo a toda velocidad haciendo gritar a las chicas. La primera parada fue en Phantom Lord, afortunadamente no estaba lejos del lugar, el problema era Fairy Tail.

— ¡Gracias chicos!- dijo la peliazul y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada.

— Eres un loco conduciendo.- Levy lo miro con mala cara.

— Y lo será más.- Lucy se acercó hacia Gajeel. — ¿Podrás hacerlo en diez minutos?

Giro un poco su cabeza y sonrió. — ¿Con quién estás hablando?- presiono el acelerador haciéndolas gritar de nuevo.

Era divertido hacer eso pero debía tener cuidado, tampoco quería ocasionar un accidente. Condujo lo más rápido que su auto le permitió y llegaron a la universidad un minuto antes de la hora.

Levy estuvo a punto de besar el suelo pero tenía que llegar al salón de clases.

— ¡Gracias Gajeel!- gritaron las dos chicas mientras corrían.

No le dio tiempo de responder, solo las observo. Eso había agotado sus fuerzas, se saltaría la primera clase.

Lucy y Levy se detuvieron frente a la puerta a tomar aire. Lucy lo había olvidado, estaba preocupada por cuidar su vida gracias a Gajeel que olvido por completo que tenía que lidiar con Natsu. Estaba segura de que estaría ahí. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y Levy lo noto pero no dijo nada. No era una niña, debía enfrentar sus problemas. Solo era Natsu, solo un chico, no tenía idea porque la ponía así de nerviosa, ya se había enamorado antes… _¿enamorado? ¿Amor?_Su corazón se detuvo un momento al pensar eso y comenzó a latir de nuevo con fuerza.

— Entremos.- su amiga abrió la puerta dejando ver a ambas.

No podía huir ahora. Tomo aire y entro fingiendo que no sucedía nada. Fijo su vista hasta el último asiento y ahí estaba. Natsu apoyaba su barbilla sobre la mano mirándola, sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvo en contacto hasta que el profesor entro.

— A su asiento Heartfilia.- ordeno y ella miro a su alrededor. Levy ya estaba en su lugar ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así?

Se avergonzó un poco y subió hasta su lugar. Sentía que enfermaría ahí mismo. Llego hasta su lugar y se sentó nerviosamente, el silencio no ayudaba, ninguno de los dos decía nada pero él parecía tranquilo con eso. Era Natsu por todos los cielos, tal vez a él no le importaba, eso la desánimo y la sorprendió al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella que él sintiera algo sobre eso? No tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, solo unas semanas. Fijo su atención en la clase tratando de no pensar más hasta que vio de reojo como Natsu optaba una posición para dormir. Giro un poco su cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrió mirándola, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos. Desde la distancia podrían pensar que solo dormía pero estaba ahí, mirándola. Sus ojos jade eran tan penetrantes y la forma en la miraba sintio que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. Quería apartar la mirada pero no podía, los ojos de Natsu eran una droga, los labios de Natsu eran una droga y sin pensarlo su mirada se posó en su boca.

— Señorita Heartfilia.- la voz del profesor la hizo reaccionar. — Lea la siguiente página.

Se mordió los labios nerviosamente y solo asintió. No lo vio por completo pero pudo notar como el chico curvaba una esquina sus labios, podía saber perfectamente lo que pensaba.  
Leyó la página justo como el profesor le indico y volvió a tomar asiento. Absolutamente nada ayudaba, podía sentir como Natsu la miraba, ni siquiera disimuladamente, sus ojos estaban sobre ella sin ninguna intensión de apartarlos. Trato de soportarlo el resto de la clase, no podía concentrarse, solo quería desaparecer.

— Dígame señorita Heartfilia.- dijo el profesor al notar como la chica levantaba su mano.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, tranquilizarse. — ¿Puedo ir al baño?

— Adelante.- Lucy no espero más y se puso de pie saliendo rápidamente del salón.

Soltó un suspiro largo cuando salió al pasillo y camino directo hacia los baños.  
Solo necesitaba un respiro, Natsu la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Estuvo unos minutos respirando hondo tratando de calmar sus nervios hasta que se sintió mejor ¿Qué es lo que haría cuando estuvieran solos en el departamento? No podría manejar esa situación. No estaba enamorada de Natsu ¡no lo estaba! Mientras más se lo repetía menos lo creía. Rasco su cabeza y se rindió, debía tomar el consejo de Juvia y aceptarlo todo, así sería más fácil. Salió y una figura masculina apareció de la nada, exaltándola.

— ¡Natsu no me asustes así!- chillo la rubia.

Era una buena oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, el culpable de sus sentimientos por fin hacia su aparición.

— No pensé que fueras tan asustadiza.

_¿Su voz siempre fue así?_Pensó. Debía detenerse, estaba prácticamente babeando por él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto cuando volvió en sí.

— Te seguí.

_Oh no tengo que tranquilizarme._ — ¿El profesor te dejo salir?

— Cuando eres el hijo de la familia más importante del país puedes hacer lo que quieras.

— Eso no es justo.

— Puede que tengas razón.- la miro divertido.

Su conversación no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

— Bueno entonces ¿Por qué me seguiste?

— Quiero besarte.- toda diversión se borró de su rostro mirandola con picardia.

Natsu estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto durante toda la noche tratando de encontrar una explicación y llego a la conclusión de que todo estaría claro si la besaba de nuevo y al diablo, por supuesto que quería hacerlo. Solo tenía que hacerlo y ya, no había ningún problema alguno y sabía perfectamente que Lucy se negaría pero no era como si importara, lo haría de todas formas.

— No.- ¡bingo! Se había negado.

— ¿Por qué no? Ayer me besaste.

Sabía que la culparía por ello. — Fue para calmar la situación.

— Pero te gusto besarme.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, Natsu era algo serio, un error y ella estaría fuera de juego.

— Necesito usar el baño.

—Pero acabas de ir.

Ignoro sus palabras y volvió al baño, debía pensar bien lo que haría. Solo tenía una oportunidad. Después de entrar escuchó la puerta abrirse con fuerza dejando ver a Natsu.

— ¡Estas en el baño de mujeres!

— No me interesa, debo hacer algo contigo.

— No.

— Oh escuche un si.- dijo acercándose más a ella.

— Te dije que no.

— No significa si para mí.

Lucy retrocedió hasta que sintió el tocador a su espalda. — Entonces si.- trato de mantenerse firme.

— Si sigue siendo sí.- no podía moverse a ninguna parte, la tenía acorralada.

— Nat…- los labios de Natsu se posaron sobre los suyos haciéndola gemir al volver a sentir esa necesitada caricia.

Ni siquiera trato de pensar, solo movió sus labios, negarse no serviría de nada, deseaba ese beso al igual que él. Natsu se acercó apoyándose más sobre ella, no podían retroceder más. Lo que comenzó lento e inesperado se convirtió en algo desesperado y apasionado. Natsu la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si no fuera suficiente, la estaba devorando completamente. Lucy sintió sus piernas convertirse en gelatina, ese beso era único. Lo necesitaba aún más cerca, coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando los movimientos de sus labios, sintiendo la humedad de su boca. Tomo sus cabellos rosados y rebeldes entre sus manos haciéndolo gruñir. Eso fue todo.  
Natsu la apretó del trasero y en un movimiento rápido la coloco sobre el tocador sin separarse. Sus manos viajaron por sus muslos acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos levantando su falda levemente y se detuvo sobre las caderas de la rubia acercándola más hacia su cuerpo. Ya no podían respirar pero no querían detenerse. El chico movió su mano sobre el abdomen de Lucy subiendo lentamente rozando su pecho, desabrocho un botón de su blusa, estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido.  
Alejo su mano de blusa y rompió el beso no sin antes tomar el labio inferior de la chica entre sus dientes, se separó pero no lo suficiente. Ahora podían respirar. Natsu no podría permitir algo más aunque realmente lo quería, necesitaba hundirse en ella, su amigo debajo de esos pantalones lo exigía pero estaban en el baño de la universidad, si los encontraban seria el final para ambos aunque era excitante hacerlo de esa manera.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad recuperando todo el aire perdido.

— Pensé que habías dicho que no.- Lucy pudo sentir su aliento quemar sobre sus labios.

— Lo hice.- no sabía que responder. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Natsu se alejó y la observo atentamente. Sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, su falda cubriendo lo necesario, su respiración jadeante y ese mechón rubio cayendo sobre su sonrojado rostro era lo mejor que había visto en años. Era jodidamente hermosa. Sonrió solo como él podía hacerlo, derritiendo todo a su paso. Se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y le dio un beso corto para así salir por la puerta.

Pensó que todo estaría claro una vez que la besara pero se equivocó, estaba más confundido que antes. Se saltaría las clases, necesitaba pensar y una erección no ayudaba mucho. Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, Lucy definitivamente había conseguido su atención y no se iría fácilmente.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Natsu se fue se quedó sobre el lavabo meditando lo que debía hacer. Eso definitivamente cambiaría su relación por completo, el beso no solo la había afectado a ella sino también a él. Si no se hubiera detenido ¿Qué es lo que habría sucedido? Natsu estaba interesado en ella, pudo sentirlo.  
La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver un rostro familiar. Se bajó del lugar de un salto arreglando sus ropas y su cabello.

— ¿Levy que haces aquí?- pregunto a su amiga que entraba por la puerta.

— La pregunta es ¿Qué hacías tú aquí? O más bien ¿Qué hacían?

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa. — Tu…

— Vine a buscarte después que Natsu salió, sabía que vendría por ti.- Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, trato de decir algo pero Levy la detuvo. — No te preocupes no vi absolutamente nada, lo menos que quiero es ver una escena así contigo y ese idiota.

— Levy yo…- la peliazul negó con la cabeza y parpadeo varias veces tratando de alejar las lágrimas.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que él siempre lo arruina todo?- Lucy asintió. — Fue su culpa que yo terminara con Gajeel, él siempre lo arruina todo y lo hará contigo.

— Él está cambiando, él puede…

— No Lucy.- era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. — Yo no hago esto para hacer tu vida miserable, por supuesto que no.- se acercó a ella y tomo su mano. — Eres mi amiga ahora y debo protegerte.- limpio sus lágrimas. — No solo te gusta Natsu, estas enamorándote de él.

— No yo…

— No trates de negarlo es más que obvio. Él es demasiado estúpido como para notarlo pero cuando lo haga, va a lastimarte.- nunca había visto a Levy tan preocupada y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. — Si te lo digo yo no entenderás, debes escucharlo de alguien que paso por esto.

Su sangre se helo al escuchar esa palabras. — Te refieres a…

— Las chicas anteriores, antes que tú. Debes visitarla hoy.- no debía esperar más tiempo, debía hacerla entrar en razón.

— No creo que sea buena idea.

— Por favor Lucy promételo.

— Sabes que debo ir a trabajar y…

— Lucy.- suplico. No perdía nada con intentarlo y podría saber algo más sobre él y esa _chica_ de la que nadie quería hablar.

— Está bien, iré.

Soltó un suspiro. — Gracias.

Cuando volvieron la clase ya había terminado y no volvió a ver a Natsu. Durante el almuerzo el tema de conversación fue la noche anterior aunque nadie menciono lo del beso cosa que agradeció, tal vez no querían causar problemas. Levy guardo el secreto sobre lo sucedido en el baño y realmente no quería hablar de ello. Se sentía inquieta ¿Qué sucedería si descubría algo que no quería saber al visitar a esa chica?  
Las horas pasaron y la campana sonó dejando libres a todos los estudiantes.  
Llego a su trabajo y fue directamente a la oficina del gerente. No le gustaba mentir pero lo que Levy le había dicho realmente la había intrigado. Su jefe le permitió salir temprano solo ese día, excusándose sobre arreglar asuntos.  
Le conto a Juvia sobre eso y ella entendió. Era obvio que Lucy quisiera saber más sobre Natsu. Él no parecía una mala persona pero por lo que Levy le conto la noche anterior comenzaba a dudar. Juvia también la incito a ir, si Levy tenía razón jamás dejaría a Natsu con Lucy, solo la lastimaría.

Lucy salió más temprano de su trabajo como había acordado y reviso la dirección que Levy le había mandado por mensaje.

Después de treinta minutos llego frente a una cafetería, reviso de nuevo y efectivamente era la dirección correcta.  
Entro a la cafetería y se acercó al mostrador recordando el nombre de la chica.

— Disculpa.- llamo a una de las chicas. — ¿Sabes en donde puedo encontrar a Elie?

— ¡Elie!- grito la chica. — ¡Te buscan!- miro a Lucy. — En un momento viene.- le sonrió y la rubia solo asintió.

Estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo sería la chica que vivió antes con Natsu? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Vio como una chica de cabellos castaños se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Me buscabas?- le pregunto sonriendo.

Sus cabellos castaños apenas tocaban sus hombros y su sonrisa era hermosa y a kilómetros podías notar que era una chica muy dulce. Era muy linda.  
Elie movió su mano tratando de llamar su atención, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento, vine a hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Miro a su alrededor nerviosa. — Sobre Natsu.

Con solo olo pronunciar ese nombre basto para tensar el ambiente. La sonrisa de Elie desapareció de su rostro y pudo notar su incomodidad.

Se acercó más a Lucy evitando ser escuchada. — Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas.

— Pero…

— Ahora.

No, no y no. No se iría sin respuestas. — Levy me pidió que hablara contigo.

— ¿Levy?- pregunto sorprendida y la rubia asintió. Guardo silencio unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa incrédula se formó en sus labios. — ¿Eres una de ellas cierto? Estas con él ahora.- afirmo y Lucy solo atino a mover la cabeza en afirmación. — Te veré en diez minutos en la parte trasera.

Observo como se alejaba. Tal vez el haber ido había sido una mala idea. Sintió miedo de saber lo que esa chica que diría pero necesitaba saberlo, así decidiría que hacer.  
Espero los diez minutos en la parte trasera hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Elie. No parecía querer hablar sobre eso. Salió en silencio evitando mirar a Lucy, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, lo aspiro y dejo salir el humo en una exhalación lenta.

— Yo no fumaba.- miro el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. — Tu nombre.- se giró para mirarla. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Lucy.

Sonrió amargamente. — Eres linda Lucy pero créeme eso no servirá de nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?- ignoro su pregunta.

— Un mes, una semana.

Tiro el cigarrillo y lo piso. — Aun es poco, aunque no creo que soportes otro mes.

— ¿Tu…

— Dos meses.- la interrumpió. — Por eso te digo que no podrás soportarlo más que eso, yo apenas lo logre. Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

En realidad no sabía que preguntar, tenía miedo de saberlo. Las reacciones de Elie no fueron las mejores.

—Levy dijo que podrías contarme algo sobre eso.- dijo tímidamente.

— Levy fue mi único apoyo en ese infierno, supongo que se lo debo.- inclino su cabeza avergonzada. — Debí creerle cuando me lo advirtió.- suspiro. — No puedo creer que ellos aun sigan haciendo esto.

— ¿Igneel y Grandine?

— ''No tendrás que preocuparte por nada''.- fingió hablar como ellos. — ''Estudiaras en la mejor universidad'' ''No te elegimos al azar, fue una corazonada.- se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, le habían dicho lo mismo. — Solo es un engaño para que hagas exactamente lo que quieren.

— Pero solo debo hacer que cambie, que vuelva a ser como antes.

— No te lo dijeron ¿cierto?

— ¿Decirme que?

Sonrió amargamente. — Debes hacer que se enamore de ti ¿estúpido no?

La boca de Lucy se abrió en sorpresa. — ¿…Que?

— Los Dragneel tienen esa tonta idea que de una mujer puede cambiar a un hombre pero eso es prácticamente imposible, al menos con él.

Lucy no podía decir nada, si eso era cierto no solo la habían chantajeado también le habían mentido. Observo como Elie sacaba otro cigarrillo y trato de encenderlo con dificultad, sus manos temblaban y su respiración se hizo agitada. Inhalo el humo y lo dejo salir lentamente.

— Ellos llegaron en un buen momento a mi vida.- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. — Mi hermano estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba el dinero, me pareció un buen trato y acepte.- suspiro. — Pensé que hacer que se enamorara de mí no sería difícil, también podría hacer lo mismo pero obviamente me equivoque.

No quería escuchar nada más pero debía hacerlo, ya había llegado tan lejos.

— El hizo cosas lindas por mí. Algunas veces fue conmigo a visitar a mi hermano al hospital y cuando su salud empeoro estuvo apoyándome.- le sonrió mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. — Me enamoré de él.

Lucy sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla pero se detuvo. No podía moverse, estaba paralizada.

Boto el cigarrillo y suspiro.— Yo… era virgen cuando lo conocí.

Contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos con fuerza, era suficiente. .- No…

— Le entregue absolutamente todo de mí, pensé que sentía lo mismo pero no fue así.- se limpió las lágrimas. — Consiguió lo que quería y me desecho como un trapo. En Fairy Tail no fue mejor, sus estúpidas seguidoras convirtieron mi vida en un infierno y a él ni siquiera le importo, nunca lo hizo.

— Detente.

— Se porque Levy te mando aquí.- se acercó a la rubia. — Es muy fácil enamorarse de Natsu pero por lo que más quieras no lo hagas. Él va a destruirte por completo, toma tus cosas y sal de ahí.

Sin notarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en los ojos de Lucy. La mirada de Elie le indicaba que todo era verdad ¿Qué ganaría con mentirle?  
Natsu era un monstruo.

— Va aprovecharse de tus sentimientos, solo… olvida todo lo que te ofrecieron y aléjate antes de que sea tarde.- escucharon como llamaban a Elie desde el otro lado de la puerta. — Debo volver a trabajar.- Lucy no respondió, no podía hablar. — Espero que tomes mi consejo Lucy, cuídate.- le dio un abrazo y en él pudo sentir todo su dolor.

Le sonrió por última vez y volvió a su trabajo dejandola ahí sola. ¿Terminaría igual que ella? ¿Cómo Natsu podría hacer algo así? ¿Estaban hablando del mismo Natsu? Bufo y se apoyó contra la pared, era obvio que hablaban del mismo. Eso había cambiado absolutamente todo. No quería llorar mas pero las lagrimas quemaron en sus ojos. ¿Qué se alejara antes de que fuera tarde? Ya era demasiado tarde, no había vuelta atrás. Estaba enamorada de Natsu, probablemente el mayor error que cometió.

* * *

.

.

.

**Se preguntaran ¿porque Elie? la verdad no encontré a otra chica que pudiera entrar en la historia xD si algo raro.  
No recuerdo haberlo mencionado pero lo diré (pésima memoria) la historia va por la mitad así que todas sus dudas se resolverán, no se preocupen. **

**Creo que es todo lo que quería decir, Gracias por leer!  
Bye bye!**

* * *

_ Respuesta a Reviews:_

_._

_._

Aria Evans Dragneel: Me alegra que te guste, gracias! :3

RubyLed: haha me encanta dejar con la intriga, es genial *3* Lo se, las cosas empalagosas jamas me han gustado, el drama es lo mio xD Gracias por tu apoyo!

nansteph14: Primero que todo, gracias por leerla me alegra que te guste :'3 No tardo meses en actualizar solo lo normal (?) xD Gracias tomarte en tiempo de leerla y dejar un review, muchas gracias!

NaLu99: Haha gracias por comentar! Sobre ''ella'' todo se sabrá, solo te diré que habrá una parte de la historia dedicada a todo ese misterio, voy por partes. Gracias por tu review

NekoFT: Sobre Jude se viene algo bueno... el beso, ni idea xD no me lo imagine de otra forma. Natsu y Sting pronto se revelara. Gracias por tu review!

Clow-Nixus-Sama: ¿Porque? Ni idea xD culpa a mi imaginación. Haha esperar es horrible lo se :c pero no soy una maquina xD

Mellie: Te tomas el tiempo para leer mi historia y comentarme, por supuesto que me tomare el tiempo para responderte. Sobre el beso... es justo la reacción que buscaba xD quería que fuera algo inesperado. Gracias por leerla y por tu review, una abrazo!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**La mayoría estaba apresurándome por un nuevo cap. en ask y ya por fin aquí lo tengo xD **  
**Es un nuevo record (?) xD**  
**Disfruten el capitulo.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 23**_

* * *

Lucy no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco respondía las llamadas ¿En dónde diablos estaba? Se había encargado de evitarla toda la mañana en la universidad, después de lo ocurrido necesitaba tiempo para pensar y organizar sus pensamientos pero con Lucy desaparecida de nuevo, era un problema. Aun recordaba lo de Jude, ese tipo podría estar acechándola y no tenía idea de donde podría estar.  
Eran más de las diez, ella debía estar en el departamento desde hace una hora. No era como si quisiera saberlo pero estaba acostumbrándose a esa rutina y para Natsu no era bueno.  
No era bueno sentir celos, no era bueno preocuparse demasiado, no era bueno sentirse atraído por ella, no era bueno querer besarla pero maldición, eso si había estado bueno. **  
**Estuvo tentado en salir a buscarla, si algo le sucediera Igneel jamás se lo perdonaría y él tampoco lo haría. En tan poco tiempo, ella había logrado destruir esa tranquilidad que con esfuerzo había construido. Aun con las otras, siempre tuvo en claro lo que quiso, jamás se sintió confundido pero esa rubia estaba arruinándolo todo y no se iba a arriesgar a volver a caer de nuevo en eso.  
Escucho unos sonidos provenientes del elevador y miro a la causante de sus problemas entrar girando rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

— ¿En dónde estabas?- lo ignoro completamente y siguió su camino. — Lucy.- su voz sonó grave y la hizo detenerse.

Realmente no quería hablar con él, no en ese momento, era difícil el solo verlo. Giro un poco su cabeza sin levantar la mirada, aun tenía un mal sabor de boca por la conversación con Elie.

— En el trabajo.- mintió secamente.

— Debiste llegar hace una hora.

— No eres mi padre Natsu ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar? No te interesa ¡no te interesa absolutamente nada!.- sonó como un reprocho.

Camino hacia ella bastante molesto ¿Quién se creía hablándole de esa manera?

—¿Qué sucede contigo?

Lucy lo sintió acercarse y retrocedió. No se sentía con fuerzas de pelear, ya estaba en una batalla consigo misma. Aun había muchas cosas que pensar y decisiones que debía tomar.

— No… lo siento, fue un día difícil en el trabajo.- volvió a mentir. — y estoy desquitándome contigo.- aunque se lo merecía. — Solo me iré dormir ¿Bien? Te veré mañana.

Natsu no respondió y la observo perderse por las escaleras, era obvio que lo estaba evitando. Suspiro resignado, en realidad no tenía nada de qué hablar con ella. No tenía ganas de salir esa noche, Lucy había acabado con sus fuerzas en cinco minutos, Lucy acababa con él todo el tiempo. Estaba a acostumbrándose a ella más de lo que debía. Le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella pero jamás consideraría otra opción. Le había ofrecido su amistad y eso era todo lo que obtendría de él.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el viaje a la universidad fue de lo más extraño. Su rutina ya la sabían, era como si siempre hubieran vivido juntos. Su química era notable y querían hacerla desaparecer. Estaban acostumbrados al silencio, la mayoría de las ocasiones era así pero ese silencio era más que incómodo, ni siquiera decir algo parecía lo correcto.  
La rubia evito mirarlo desde que salieron y se dedicó a fijar su vista hacia la ventana. Había hablado por teléfono con Levy la noche anterior después de llegar, tenían cosas que discutir. Todo lo que descubrió había sido por ella y sentía la necesidad de contarle absolutamente todo.  
Natsu aparco el auto y Lucy salió rápidamente de él sin decir nada, actuaba más raro que de costumbre. Él hizo lo mismo y camino detrás de ella, no había escuchado su voz desde hace horas. La chica tomo otro camino y Natsu se sorprendió, el salón de clases no estaba hacia esa direccion. La tomo del brazo y la hizo girar para encararla.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?- la sintió tensarse bajo su agarre.

— Tengo algunos asuntos que atender Natsu.- dijo tratando se verse lo más serena posible, zafándose y alejándose lentamente.

Estudio su rostro por unos segundos y pudo notar una pisca de nerviosismo y miedo. No le había contado nada pero su comportamiento podría estar relacionado con Jude. Lucy ocultaba demasiadas cosas y era difícil tratar de saber lo que pensaba.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

— No sucede nada, estoy bien.- ''estoy bien'' era su nueva mentira.

— Me refiero a Jude…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?- pregunto desconcertada.

Parpadeo confundido, ella no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. — Olvídalo.

— Oye en serio debo irme.- replico la rubia.

Natsu la miro nuevamente y la examino, algo no cuadraba. — ¿Estas segura que no sucede nada? Porque puedo notar que tienes.- dio un paso hacia ella y la chica retrocedió manteniendo su distancia. —… miedo.- y entonces lo noto.

Su respiración era más profunda como tratando de ocultar algo y sus ojos estaban más abiertos que de costumbre, apretaba sus labios y lo miraba con sumo cuidado, ya había visto esa mirada antes, cuatro veces.

— ¿Me tienes miedo Lucy?- pregunto irónico.

La chica miro hacia sus lados buscando una respuesta y una salida. — Solo… solo trato de protegerme.

— ¿Protegerte de qué? Yo jamás he hecho…- recordó el incidente en el baño, prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre ella sin su consentimiento, eso podría considerarse un acoso pero Lucy también lo había querido, lo sintió cuando la beso pero aun así sentía la necesidad de excusarse. — Jamás he golpeado o maltratado a una mujer Lucy, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

— No físicamente- lo acuso y su mirada filosa perforo su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño confundido.— ¿Qué?

— En serio debo irme y tú también debes hacerlo, la primera clase es química ¿recuerdas? Una falta más y estas fuera.

— Lucy.- advirtió. Tenía razón pero no la dejaría escaparse, no después de esa respuesta.

—Nos vemos.- dijo y se alejó rápidamente a través del patio.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello incapaz de decir algo más, la rubia tenía razón, debía entrar a clases aunque no se concentraría en lo más mínimo.

— Mierda.- gruño y se dirigió al salón de clases.

Lucy sabía algo, definitivamente sabía algo. Estaba desesperada por alejarse de él. De su boca era imposible que saliese algo, debía haber sido alguien más y ya tenía una idea de quién era el culpable.

.

.

.

.

Levy se encontraba en una de las bancas esperando por Lucy, después de su llamada se daba una idea de lo que hablarían. Natsu siempre era el tema de conversación, por más que tratara de evitarlo siempre lograba encontrarse con él.  
Logro ver a Lucy a lo lejos, aún faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases iniciaran y por la forma en que se veía la rubia pudo deducir que cinco minutos no serían suficientes.  
Cuando por fin la tuvo de frente, su rostro afligido y cansado se llevó la atención, trato de decir algo que tratara de animarla pero sabía que no lo lograría.

— ¿Quieres sentarte?- pregunto dudosa y su amiga solo asintió.

Ninguna de las dos decía nada, Levy decidió darle un poco de espacio, necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos.

Soltó un suspiro. — Fui a ver a Elie tal como pediste.

— ¿Te lo contó todo?- pregunto temerosa.

— Si.

No obtuvo otra respuesta. Lucy se sentía molesta con ella misma, con Natsu, con Levy, con todos. Solo quería cavar un agujero y vivir ahí por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Y…

— ¿Eso es lo que quería que descubriera? ¿Para que fue eso Levy?

— Lu-chan tranquilízate, solo quería que te dieras cuenta…

— ¿De qué?- apretó los dientes conteniendo las lágrimas. — ¿Qué el Natsu del que me enamore es solo una ilusión?

Levy negó con la cabeza bastante sorprendida y cerró los ojos, sabía que Lucy comenzaba a sentir algo por él pero jamás se imaginó algo así o solo no quería creerlo.

— Es justo lo que quería evitar.- la miro con ojos cristalizados.

— Lamento que tus planes fracasaran.

— Solo trataba de protegerte.- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ambas se atacaban sin ceder, era una buena forma de relajarse. Se lanzaron miradas feroces hasta que estuvieron satisfechas.

Lucy inclino su cabeza hacia atrás. — ¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto sin rastro de emoción.

— Me he preguntado lo mismo desde hace tiempo.- respondió la peliazul mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. — Supongo que los comprendo.

— ¿Gray y Gajeel?- hizo lo mismo y Levy asintió.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. — Cuando era pequeña viví aquí por un tiempo, conocí a Natsu y Gray en una reunión, nos hicimos amigos.- Lucy la escucho atentamente. — A los ocho años tuve que mudarme y volví de nuevo a los quince.- las lágrimas volvieron a juntarse en sus ojos. — Gajeel era nuevo en Magnolia y se hizo amigo rápidamente de Natsu y Gray, me hice su amiga.- le sonrió tristemente. — Después de eso estuvo rogándome que saliera con el pero vamos solo míralo, jamás lo tomaría en serio.- ambas rieron evitando no llorar. — Y acepte. Era tan lindo, me hacía sentir especial.

Lucy noto tristeza en su voz. — Levy no es necesario que…

— Después todo se arruino.- suspiro. — Natsu se volvió loco y arrastro a todos con él. Convenció a Gajeel de que yo haría lo mismo, que no confiara en mí y el de estúpido le creyó.- se limpió las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. — Después comprendí que lo había preferido a él antes que a mí, pero ahora lo entiendo, no podían dejarlo solo.- sorbió de su nariz. — Esa es la historia, se convirtió en eso y nadie puede salvarlo…¿Lu-chan?

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas, ya estaba harta de todo eso ¿Por qué las cosas debían ser así?

— Lu-chan.- dijo tiernamente y se acercó hacia ella rodeándola en un abrazo.

— Es horrible saber que la persona que quieres es de lo peor. No quiero esto.

La comprendía perfectamente pero la mejor decisión que podía tomar era alejarse completamente de Natsu. Presto su hombro y la apoyo durante ese momento. Sabía que era difícil, la capacidad de amar a veces debía estar prohibida.

— ¿Por qué seremos unas lloronas?- pregunto haciendo reír a la rubia.

— Porque nuestro corazón es más grande, somos responsables de otras vidas.- respondió siguiendo el juego.

— No comiences a hablar sobre bebes porque me harás llorar otra vez.- dijo la peliazul sorbiendo su nariz dramáticamente haciendo reír a la rubia. — ¿Estamos bien?

— Estamos bien.- le sonrió y le dio un abrazo que Levy correspondió rápidamente. — Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

— Por supuesto que lo hago, somos amigas.- menciono cuando se separaron. — y… ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

— Sabes lo que sucederá si me voy.

— Lo se.- asintió. — Perderás la mansión Heartfilia ¿No hay alguna otra manera de recuperarla?

— Si la hay quisiera saberlo.- recordó la conversación con Elie. — Elie no te contó algo sobre el acuerdo…

— ¿Sobre qué?- pregunto confundida.

Levy no sabía nada de los puntos que habían acordado en el contrato, tenía cosas que aclarar con ellos, Natsu no era su único problema. Debía decidir cuál era lo mejor: alejarse completamente de él o apostarlo todo e intentarlo, aunque sabía que con cualquiera de las dos opciones terminaría mal. Ella jamás se rindió pero no quería terminar de esa manera, ya bastante tenía con sus problemas. Podría encontrar a otro chico, pero ese chico jamás seria Natsu.

— Debo ir a hablar con ellos.

— ¿Los Dragneel?- la rubia asintió. — ¿Ahora?- volvió a asentir. — ¿Estás loca?

— Si Natsu se entera de lo que hice él se volverá loco, debo irme antes de que se dé cuenta y después de eso… tomare mi decisión.

— Tienes razón.- aprobó la peliazul. — Necesitamos alguna ayuda para lograr que salgas y esa ayuda está en el consejo estudiantil.

Arrastro a Lucy hasta la oficina del consejo, Erza era la única que podría ayudarlas pero el problema era convencerla. Debía hablar con Igneel y Grandine, Lucy leyó el contrato antes de firmar, no había nada que pudiera cambiar, todo estaba en orden. Ella no era una tonta, podría pedirle ayuda a su padre sobre eso, el había sido un gran empresario, debía quedar algo de su conocimiento pero no era una buena opción, no quería verlo hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran o lo arruinaría todo de nuevo.  
Levy toco la puerta que después de dos golpes se abrió dejando der a Jellal frente a ellas.

— Linduras- sonrió al verlas. — Estamos un poco ocupados pero ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

— ¿Erza está aquí?- pregunto la peliazul asomando un poco su cabeza viendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí algo apresurados.

— Estoy aquí.- apareció la peliroja. — ¿Qué sucede?

Lucy y Levy se miraron un poco nerviosas, prácticamente abusarían de la autoridad de su amiga.

— Necesitamos un permiso para salir o más bien, solo Lucy.

Erza las observo confundida. — Saben que no puedo hacer eso y…- su mirada se posó en Lucy. — Oh no.

Lucy trato de ocultar lo que sucedía frente a Jellal pero Erza logro notarlo aunque eso podría ser algo bueno, así conseguiría el permiso.

— Cariño yo me ocupare de esto.- le dijo a su novio.

El chico frunció el ceño y después sonrió. — Cosas de chicas, entiendo.- señalo a sus espaldas. — Volveré a lo mío.

Miraron al chico alejarse y Erza cerró la puerta tras ella dándoles un poco más de privacidad. Miro a una y después a la otra y suspiro.

— ¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hizo?

— ¿Cómo sabes que…

— No sé si lo has notado pero todo siempre es culpa de Natsu.

Lucy bajo la mirada, todo siempre era por él, incluso Erza lo pensaba. Mientras más descubría mas quería alejarse pero ¿en realidad era lo que quería?

— Lu-chan necesita un permiso para salir.- interrumpió Levy al ver que ninguna decía nada.

— Y tiene que ver con él ¿cierto?

— Algo así.

Erza vacilo un poco pero sabía que era lo correcto. — De acuerdo, lo autorizare.- Lucy levanto la mirada sorprendida y sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban. — Todo estará bien.- no había notado cuando Erza se acercó a abrazarla. Todos le daban el apoyo que necesitaba. — Cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estaré. Bien, no perdamos el tiempo.

Levy le sonrió y entraron a la oficina. Ya había superado un obstáculo pero aún le quedaban demasiados, solo deseaba un poco de tranquilidad ¿acaso no la merecía?

Erza le dio el permiso y no perdió el tiempo. Levy debía regresar a clases y la pelirroja estaba demasiado ocupada así que se despidió de ellas ahí mismo.  
Salió sin ningún problema y tomo un taxi, no había nadie que pudiera llevarla, debía hacerlo sola como estaba acostumbrada.  
Durante el camino estuvo pensando lo que debería hacer ¿Qué es lo que le dirían? ¿Cuál sería el resultado? Pero todo debía ser su decisión, nadie más lo haría por ella. Era apostarlo o perderlo todo.  
La mansión estaba como siempre, el taxi la dejo fuera, era imposible que le permitieran la entrada. Hablo por un pequeño receptor en donde después de confirmar su identidad le permitieron pasar, con Natsu no había ningún problema pero en ese momento solo era ella. Camino hasta la puerta un poco nerviosa, toco el timbre y espero a que alguien atendiera.

— Lucy.- dijo sorprendida la mujer al verla.

— Hola Spetto.- le sonrió. — Quiero hablar con ellos.- es solo que tenía en mente, hablaría con ella después.

— Por supuesto.- asintió la mujer un poco desconcertada y se retiró por el pasillo.

Debía mantener su carácter, debían hablarle con la verdad, se lo merecía. Al cabo de unos minutos Grandine apareció.

— Lucy cariño ¿Qué sucede?

La rubia miro a su alrededor. — ¿Igneel no está?

La mujer negó con la cabeza. — Tenía algunos asuntos que atender.

Eso sería un problema pero tal vez no era tan malo. Igneel tenía el poder de hacer absolutamente todo y podría hacerla caer de nuevo.

— Tengo algo de qué hablar. A solas.

Grandine pudo notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Lucy y una pisca de nerviosismo, sería un tema serio.

— Vamos a la oficina de mi esposo.

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación. La mujer abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar. Había libros en cada estante y un gran escritorio sobresalía del medio. Supuso que Igneel pasaba ahí la mayor parte de su tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Lucy?- pregunto amablemente.

No se dejaría convencer, debía mostrar que su apellido no era por nada, también sabia controlar decisiones difíciles. Su padre se lo había enseñado desde pequeña.

— Visite a Elie.- su voz sonó fuerte y clara, justo como quería. No debía mostrar debilidad.

Todo rastro de amabilidad en Grandine se borró de su rostro y opto una postura más rígida, al parecer no era un tema que esperaba hablar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto molesta.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa Grandine? ¿Hay algo que no querías que supiera?

Parpadeo confundida. — El contrato…

— El contrato jamás acordó que no podía investigar sobre eso.

Suspiro nerviosamente y camino hacia el centro de la habitación. — No debiste hacerlo, no debiste hacerlo.- repitió en pánico.

— ¿Por qué no querías que me enterara de la verdad? ¿No querías que me diera cuenta que en realidad me engañaron?- su respuesta pareció sorprenderla.

— No hablare de nada de esto sin mi esposo.

Lucy sonrió amargamente luchando con sus sentidos, a veces odiaba se una llorona.

— Vine aquí con la esperanza de que todo fuera un invento pero creo que me equivoque.

— Nadie te ha mentido Lucy, solo lo omitimos.

— ¡Es lo mismo! – exclamo destrozada. — Yo pensé que…- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, todo lo que le dijeron era mentira, el tiempo que pasaron con ella también lo era. — ¿Fingieron agradarme todo este tiempo?

— Solo al inicio.- admitió avergonzada. — Pero después…

— ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

— Ya lo había dicho Lucy, quiero a mi hijo de vuelta.

— Y yo debía enamorarlo ¿cierto?- pregunto irónica. Se había encariñado con ellos, con Wendy ¿ella también había mentido? Parecían una buena familia pero todo se había ido al diablo. — Arruinaron la vida de cuatro chicas y estuvieron a punto de arruinar la mía por culpa de tu hijo.- apretó los dientes en las últimas palabras.

— Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por mi hijo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Estaba equivocada, completamente equivocada. — ¡Un corazón roto no es cualquier cosa maldita sea!- exploto dejando caer las lágrimas, era suficiente. — Deberías tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

— Ellas lo aceptaron Lucy, sabían con qué problema lidiarían.

— Pero a mí jamás me lo dijeron.- replico amarga.

Grandine se sorprendió, trato de decir algo pero de su boca no logro salir nada. Lucy tenía razón, después de todo ese tiempo le había agradado, era una gran chica pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto pero jamás imaginaron que haría tal cosa. Habían notado un pequeño cambio en su hijo, Lucy había conseguido lo que las demás jamás lograron y todo se arruinaba en cuestión de segundos.

— Nosotros no…

Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió. — Son igual que él.- limpio sus lágrimas sin conseguirlo. — No quiero volver a verlos en mi vida.- escupió con rabia dejando helada a la mujer.

— Lucy…

— No.- le dio una última mirada y dio la vuelta.

Bajo las escaleras y antes de salir por la puerta se encontró con Spetto. No podía hablar con nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, la decisión ya estaba tomada por más dolorosa que fuera.

.

.

.

.

— ¿En dónde está Lucy?

Natsu y Levy eran los últimos en el salón de clases, todos ya se habían ido. Estuvo esperando a que la rubia regresara pero jamás la vio.  
Durante el almuerzo fue lo mismo, no estaba por ninguna parte y eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Siempre que tenían algo de qué hablar Lucy huía.  
No era bueno que la perdiera de vista, aun le preocupaba lo de Jude.

— Se fue Natsu, ella no está aquí.

— Eso lo sé, pero tú debes saber en dónde está.

— ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por saberlo?

Una vena sobresalió de su frente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. — Debemos hablar.

— Esa no es razón suficiente.

— Sé que tú le dijiste algo Levy.- gruño. — Estaba actuando extraño.

— Puede ser.- lo reto, no le tenía miedo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- se acercó amenazante hacia la chica.

— Lucy fue a ver a Elie.- respondió sin ser intimidada.

— ¿Qué?- apretó los dientes.

— Lo escuchaste, ahora aléjate o gritare.- amenazo la peliazul. Paso por su lado rápidamente aprovechando la confusión de Natsu.

El chico se quedó en su lugar perplejo, mirando fijamente un punto perdido. En realidad no le importaba que supiera todo sobre Elie pero se sentía inquieto. Aún tenían muchas cosas que aclarar y después cayó de nuevo a la realidad.  
Si Elie le había contado sobre lo que había hecho con ella, esa era la razón por la cual Lucy lo evitaba. Debía ser algo bueno, Lucy se alejaría por su propia cuenta y no tendría que lidiar con ella nunca más pero alguien debía avisarle a sus piernas que no dejaban de caminar a toda prisa hacia la salida ¿porque diablos lo hacía? ¿Por qué iba a buscarla? Se repitió en su cabeza que era solo por mantenerla a salvo, porque su padre lo había pedido, porque Jude la buscaba. Trato de encontrar miles de razones por las que lo hacía pero solo una logro hacerlo congelar «Porque te importa» esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y fueran las únicas más convincentes.

.

.

.

.

Estuvo dando vueltas por el parque y caminando sin sentido hasta que recordó que debía ir a trabajar. No tenía ánimos de nada pero después de todo eso necesitaba aún más el empleo. Entro por la puerta trasera y camino hacia los vestidores. Juvia ya se encontraba ahí pero no se inmutó de su presencia, estaba igual de distraída que ella.  
Se encontraron frente a frente y con una mirada basto para saber lo que ocurría, no dijeron nada más y se dedicaron a hacer su trabajo.  
Fue un día atareado cosa que agradecieron, necesitaban distraer sus mentes y era una buena manera de hacerlo aunque en el fondo todo era una ilusión. Debían enfrentar sus problemas tarde o temprano.  
La jornada termino y era hora de volver a casa, Lucy y Juvia salieron en silencio y caminaron hasta el lugar en donde cada una tomaba su camino.  
Eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, se conocían perfectamente. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, los ojos se ambas chicas comenzaron a juntar lágrimas y se abrazaron dándose el apoyo que necesitaban. No sabían lo que ocurría pero era necesario.

Se dirigieron a casa de Juvia sin parar de llorar y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Lucy no estaba en ese lugar desde hace un mes. Juvia saco de su bolso las llaves pero antes de acercarlas al pomo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer con rostro amable. Su cabello sobrepasaba los hombros y caían formando ondas, era exactamente igual a su hija.

— ¡Dios mío parecen pandas!- dijo la mujer haciendo reír a ambas chicas, su maquillaje se había arruinado. — ¿Las atrapo la lluvia?

— Yo no he atrapado a nadie.- intento bromear la peliazul.

— Hola Delia.- saludo Lucy.

La mujer suspiro y las miro. — ¿Problemas de chicos?- ambas asintieron. Frunció la boca y miro hacia atrás. — Iré a dormir a tus hermanos.- le dijo a Juvia. — Y después ustedes dos y yo tendremos una charla con el tequila.

— ¡Mamá!- exclamo la chica.

— No te hagas la inocente.- la fulmino con la mirada. — Cuando se trata de chicos es la única solución.

Y es lo único que necesitaban por el momento, cuando el efecto del alcohol pasara todo volvería a ser lo mismo, debía tomar riendas del asunto y lo primero que haría sería mudarse de nuevo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sobre esto: **_Jamás he golpeado o maltratado a una mujer Lucy, creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, r_**ecuerden su conversación en la enfermería, también pongan atención en algunas frases o cosas que sucedan, no las olviden porque las conectare mas adelante.**

**Bien es todo, solo diré esto: Prepárense para los siguientes capitulos... :D**

**Gracias por leer!**  
**bye bye!**

* * *

_Respuesta a Reviews: _

_._

_._

_._

Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: Muchas preguntas xD contestare algunas porque no quiero hacer spoiler *3* _¿por que Natsu cambio de esa manera?_ Aun no lo revelare  
_¿Qué le pasará a Lucy y su relación con Natsu?_ Se vienen cosas buenas y malas para ellos dos.  
_¿Se ira y terminará el contrato?_ Puede ser...  
_¿Los padres de Natsu la engañaron?_ Si  
_¿Natsu protegerá a Lucy de Jude?_ Si, Jude planea algo pero todo se ira revelando con el paso de la historia.  
_¿Qué hizo Natsu para que Levy y Gajeel terminaran?_ Creo que esa ya la respondi con este capitulo xD  
_¿Levy perdonará a Natsu?_ Tal vez...  
En serio, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra el kokoro que te guste xD Muchas gracias

NekoFT: No te contengas, llora! La mayoría de mis lectores son unos llorones xD y eso es bueno porque yo también lo soy. Shoremos todos juntos *3* El malo en esta historia, es un poco confusa como puedes leer xD y no te preocupes en esta segunda mitad las cosas se pondrán aun mas interesantes. Gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

christine00: Me alegra que te gustara! Natsu es frio pero me encanta escribirlo de esa manera, solo no te encariñes de los personajes, puedo romperte el corazón ;-; Gracias por leerlo!

Clow-Nixus-Sama: Le mintieron por amor a su hijo pero no es la manera de hacerlo :c Tu teoría fue verdadera (?) xD solo queda esperar para saber lo que sucedera... :D haha gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

Aria Evans Dragneel: Natsu es un jodido idiota... pero sexy :Q_ tratare de actualizar pronto, Gracias por tu review!

Fan99999: Hola nueva lectora *3* ¡Abrázame! xD gracias por leerme!

RubyLed: Yo digo que le robe los calzones y huya... es lo que yo haría xD "Levy quiere salvar a todas y no puede ._." JAJAJAJA morí con esto y tienes razón :c es por una buena causa (?) haha gracias por tu review!

Seleniuro: No puedes morir! aun quedan muchos capítulos xD Pobre de todos :c gracias por tu review!

Andy Gomez Castellanos: La terminare no te preocupes c: Gracias por leerla!

AriquRmegustaleer: Hahaha me encanta tu nick xD Me encanta dejar en suspenso :D gracias por leer!

Karliss: Tu mi amiga eres mi nueva persona favorita Estas comentando cada capitulo *inserte voz dramatica* Te amo.  
Haha creo que algunas de tus preguntas ya se respondieron. Sobre tus preguntas con Ultear, si ella es la novia de Gray y sobre eso, escribo un fic gruvia paralelo a the deal ese fic se llama ''The bid'' pero no lo publico aquí, ahí estoy contando su historia y lo que sucede entre ellos dos. Si quieres pasarte por y buscarme como MaruSchzimmy, ahí podrás encontrar varias historias que no publico aquí. Tal vez la publique mas adelante pero eso lo decidirán ustedes :) Gracias por tus reviews

* * *

.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh diablos, estuve demasiado nerviosa al hacer este capitulo.  
¿Alguien me pidio drama? Pues drama tendran xD**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 24**_

* * *

— Lamento esto.- Juvia estaba un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de su madre.

— No te preocupes.- le restó importancia y la ayudo a limpiar la cocina que sus hermanos habían destrozado.

— No hablen de mi como si fuera un bicho raro, las conozco desde pequeñas.- la mamá de Juvia entro y señalo a su hija. — Especialmente a ti.

Ambas chicas rieron por la broma. Lucy se sentía como en casa, Delia había trabajado un largo tiempo en la mansión Heartfilia pero se vio obligada a renunciar para conseguir un trabajo mejor. En ese tiempo su padre había comenzado a apostar y como fue obvio, el dinero y reservas se fueron agotando. Conoció a Juvia a los ocho años y desde ese momento fueron inseparables y cuando su madre murió, ellas estuvieron ahí. En ese momento la familia Loxar pasaba por un tiempo difícil y Lucy también lo hacía, así que entre ambas chicas se ayudaron y consiguieron salir adelante uniendo más su amistad.  
Siempre estaban en los momentos que más los necesitaban, Delia era como su segunda madre.

— Hablen o el tequila lo hará por ustedes.- todas se encontraban viendo los tragos sobre la mesa, los niños estaban dormidos así que nadie podría molestarlas. — No se preocupen, los problemas con los hombres son mi especialidad.

— Especialmente con papá.- dijo la peliazul en tono burlón.

— No quiero hablar de ese idiota.- fue la primera en tomar un trago y sin pensar lo dejo caer en su garganta haciendo reír a las chicas, justo lo que necesitaban. — Hablaremos de sus problemas, no los míos.

— Un brindis.- dijo Juvia levantando su trago de tequila. — Por el chico al quien abrí mi corazón y me mintió.

— Un brindis por el idiota con el que me case.

Era el turno de Lucy. Alzo su mano junto al trago. — Un brindis porque el chico del que me enamore es la peor persona en el mundo y también por su familia que me engaño y me quito más preciado para mí.- su mandíbula tembló y bajo la mirada tratando de soportar. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que el tequila quemara su garganta.

Fijo su vista al frente y no vio a las dos peliazules hasta que sintió que algo la estrujaba. Ambas se encontraban abrazándola ofreciéndole protección y cariño, todo lo que necesitaba. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y mordió sus labios fingiendo una sonrisa, no debía preocupar a nadie más.

— Lamento ser una llorona.- se disculpó mientras limpiaba la lagrima.

— Estamos acostumbradas.- bromeo Juvia y todas rieron.

— No puedo creer que Gray no te lo dijera.- la rubia juntó ambas manos en acto de disculpa. — Yo lo sabía, perdón por no decirte.

— ¿Lo sabias?- pregunto sorprendida. Delia solo las observaba curiosa.

— Después de todo esto, lo olvide, lo siento.- bajo la mirada avergonzada, Juvia era su mejor amiga y había olvidado eso por completo, sabia su relación con Gray.

Juvia sacudió las manos en negación. — No te preocupes, es su culpa por no decirme que tenía novia.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto la mamá de la peliazul casi escupiendo su trago.

— Es falsa.- justifico la rubia.

— No trates de defenderlo.- dijo molesta y miro a su madre. — Y tú deja de beber, se supone que somos nosotras quienes lo necesitan.

— Estoy escuchando sus problemas, me merezco un trago.- dijo la mujer haciendo reir a la rubia.

— ¿Un trago? Llevas la mitad de la botella.- exclamo y después suspiro resignada. — No creo que sea buena idea que bebamos, mañana debemos ir a la universidad.

Lucy seguía riendo. Juvia parecía más la madre que Delia. El sentido de responsabilidad de su amiga era muy grande aunque sabía que toda la carga caía sobre los hombros de Delia, realmente la admiraba. Tener que cargar con cinco hijos debía ser una situación difícil pero ella parecía feliz.

— Mañana ninguna de las dos irán a la universidad.- su dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono.

— Necesitan un descanso y mañana lo tomaran, un día no les hará daño.- les sonrió dulcemente. — Se lo merecen.- nadie más que ella sabía cómo ambas chicas sufrían por esos chicos, una decepción amorosa no era cualquier cosa. Además, tener que soportar todo tipo de problemas siendo apenas unas niñas le partía el corazón. Su hija y Lucy merecían un descanso. Juvia estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la detuvo. — No aceptare reclamos, no irán y es mi última palabra, deberían agradecerme.

Ambas chicas se miraron y estallaron a carcajadas que pronto silenciaron, los niños aun dormían. Delia era de lo más extraña pero así la amaban, tomarían sus órdenes solo esa vez, un día para ellas no dañaría a nadie.

.

.

.

.

Realmente se estaba hartando de todo eso, parecía su niñera o peor aún, su padre. De nuevo Lucy no llegaba, eran las once de la noche y aun no aparecía. Su pierna se movía inquieta y su mirada estaba fija en el elevador buscando la mínima actividad o sonido. Happy maullaba a su lado indicando que quería comer, su estómago también se lo exigía pero solo podía pensar en Lucy. Después de unos minutos se rindió y se dedicó a darle de comer al pequeño felino, distraer su mente parecía lo mejor.  
Ella estaba prácticamente huyendo de él y no lo entendía, aunque tenía una vaga idea del problema que rápidamente ignoro. Solo pensar en eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Las chicas siempre estuvieron detrás de él, Lucy mostro todo lo contrario desde que la conoció pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.  
Había notado algunas miradas de la rubia que en lo personal no le molestaron como solía suceder y últimamente se notaba nerviosa en su presencia, pero después de ver a Elie su actitud cambio completamente.  
Tambien lo sintió cuando la toco, su cuerpo se tensó y pudo notar el miedo con solo verla. No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía. No había nada que Lucy no supiera sobre él. Conocía muy bien las artimañas de sus padres, el contrato, el dinero, lo sabía todo y honestamente no le importaba que hicieran eso en lo más mínimo. Siempre sintió lastima por esas chicas y le pareció divertido hacer su vida miserable, que sintieran lo mismo que él y se dieran que cuenta de que enamorarse era una mierda.  
Jamás volvería a sentir algo así, no se había preocupado por una chica desde hace dos años, desde que su vida se volvió un completo sufrimiento, pero Lucy había llegado para desatar de nuevo el desastre que con el tiempo logro tranquilizar. Lucy había logrado confundirlo. Se sentía confundido, necesitaba darle explicaciones cuando no tenía que hacerlo, quería salir a buscarla y saber que no le sucedía nada malo, quería hablar con ella, tenerla frente a él.  
Muy dentro de sí, sabía que no había ningún sentimiento, no lo sentía y eso lo tranquilizaba, pero también sabía que su actitud mostraba todo lo contrario.  
Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y todo era culpa de esa rubia, no tenía idea de porque no logro alejarla cuando debió hacerlo y ahora estaba ahí, casi mordiendo sus manos de la ansiedad.  
La llamo por enésima sin obtener respuesta. Estaba ignorando todas sus llamadas o simplemente no respondía al no saber quién era el loco que la llamaba casi a media noche.  
Lanzo su celular por la habitación y respiro hondo para así tranquilizarse, que Lucy hiciera lo que quisiera, él no era absolutamente nadie para cuidarla y tampoco tenía porque hacerlo. Iba a subir a su habitación pero pensó que sería mejor idea salir por un trago. Lo necesitaba, su cuerpo lo pedía. No lo pensó dos veces y salió del departamento. Una chica rodeándolo con sus piernas parecía una buena opción para alejar a esa rubia de sus pensamientos y hacerse creer que en realidad no le ocurría nada.

.

.

.

.

Despertar tarde en un día laboral era lo mejor. Por fin su vida estaría más calmada, tendría un poco de tranquilidad. Debía ver a Natsu de nuevo si quería ir por sus cosas al departamento o lo mejor sería ir cuando él se encontraba en la universidad, pero no quería lidiar con eso todavía.

— Chicas debo irme.- la mamá de Juvia asomo su cabeza a la habitación en donde ambas chicas se encontraban durmiendo. Emitieron un sonido de afirmación sin abrir los ojos e hicieron reír a Delia. — No hagan locuras, volveré en la tarde.- se despidió y escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

A pesar de beber hasta tarde, Delia aun debía ir a trabajar y ellas también tenían que hacerlo, si no perderían su trabajo. Lucy trato de volver a dormir cuando sintió que algo golpeaba su estómago. Juvia tenía una pierna sobre el abdomen plano de la rubia buscando mejor comodidad.

— Juvia muévete.- golpeo a su amiga tratando de acomodarla en su lugar de la cama.

— No quiero.- se quejó adormilada y comenzó a golpearla de vuelta.

Se lanzaron golpes débiles, querían seguir durmiendo. Rieron por su falta de ánimos y lentamente abrieron los ojos.

— ¿Hot cakes?- pregunto la peliazul.

— Y un poco de café.- respondió la rubia siguiendo el juego.

Se quedaron unos minutos en la cama y se levantaron después de despertar por completo. El tequila había ayudado por una noche pero sabían que al despertar tenían que enfrentar a todo y todos.  
Cocinaron en silencio y sirvieron el desayuno, eran las únicas en la casa, los niños se habían ido a la escuela y Delia al trabajo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto su amiga antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café. — ¿Vas a mudarte?

— No tengo idea.- acerco la taza a sus labios y soplo levemente. — El contrato aún no está anulado, no llegamos a ningún acuerdo.

— Y eso significa que los tendrás que ver de nuevo.

Asintió. — Lamentablemente.- frunció los labios en desagrado.

— ¿Crees que te devuelvan las escrituras de la mansión?- pregunto dudosa la peliazul.

— Es lo que más me preocupa.

— Creo que Natsu también entra en esa preocupación.- vio como Lucy detenía sus movimientos. — Sabes que si te mudas y rompes toda relación, jamás vas a volver a verlo.- espero una respuesta pero no la obtuvo. — ¿Es lo que quieres?

Después de unos segundos en silencio respondió. — Es lo mejor.

— ¿Para ti o para él?

— Ambos Juvia, solo nos haremos daño.- respiro hondo. — Natsu no quiere eso y yo… no quiero que me lastime.

— ¿Cómo sabes que él no quiere eso?- Lucy la miro confundida. — Necesitas hablar con él, se sincera sobre tus sentimientos, tal vez así veras un cambio. Nada se hará por ti, debes hacerlo tú misma.

Eso se lo había enseñado su padre. Los buenos resultados se mostraban cuando eras tú quien lo hacía. Sabía que debía enfrenar sus problemas con Natsu pero ¿Y si no lo tomaba bien? No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría si le decía sobre eso pero jamás lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Decirle sus sentimientos a alguien era lo más difícil que jamás había hecho y más si ese alguien era Natsu. El tenía el poder de aplastar su corazón y romperlo en mil pedazos si así lo quisiera.

.

.

.

.

Había despertado con una chica que jamás había visto en su vida, ni volvería a ver. Su ropa olía a tabaco y alcohol, no podía ir a Fairy Tail en ese estado. Mando un mensaje de texto a Gray pidiéndole prestado un uniforme. Podía no asistir pero había la mínima posibilidad que la rubia se apareciera y si así era, iba a escucharlo. Ella era la que se comportaba como una inmadura.  
Salió de la cama y se dio una ducha. No tenía idea de donde estaba pero parecía un hotel barato. Se colocó de nuevo la ropa que tenía y tomo sus pertenecías. Al parecer la chica no tenía su bolso y aún seguía dormida. Podría haberle dejado dinero para volver pero ella debía arreglárselas sola.  
Estaba muriendo de cansancio, estar la mayor parte de la noche despierto haciendo gritar a esa chica lo había agotado y ni siquiera se había esforzado un poco. Últimamente no disfrutaba el sexo como lo hacía antes.  
Condujo hasta la universidad evitando cerrar los ojos y se encontró con sus amigos en el estacionamiento.

— Luces horrible.- exclamo Gajeel con un tono de burla.

— Gracias amigo.- respondió amargado.

— Aquí tienes, después me lo devuelves.- le dio el uniforme. — Debemos irnos a clases.- Natsu asintió y se perdieron en el edificio.

Sería un problema ir a los vestidores así que decidió cambiarse dentro del auto. Se golpeó un par de veces tratando de cambiar sus pantalones.  
Camino rápidamente al salón de clases, lo más probable era que el profesor ya estuviera ahí y no se equivocó.

— Llega tarde Dragneel.- hablo el profesor que lo miraba desde su escritorio.

— Me quede dormido.- mintió. Levanto la mirada buscando cierta cabellera rubia que como esperaba no se encontraba ahí. Estaba harto, no eran unos niños como para jugar al escondite.

— Pase, la clase ya va a comenzar.- ordeno.

— Olvídelo.- el profesor giro su cabeza para mirarlo, al igual que todos en la clase, especialmente Angel que parecía estrangularlo con la mirada, sabía lo que diría. — No hay nada aquí que me interese.

— ¡Dragneel!- lo llamo cuando salió del salón pero lo ignoro. Había dicho la verdad y estar ahí no ayudaría a su dolor de cabeza que tenía por nombre Lucy Heartfilia.

No había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo a salir así que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que terminaran las clases.  
Durmió en el asiento trasero de su auto hasta el almuerzo. Comió con Gray y Gajeel y después entro a algunas clases solo para matar su aburrimiento, Angel no le dirigía la palabra desde la fiesta y no le importaba, la fila de chicas era larga para poder estar con él, no era la única.  
Perdió el tiempo con varias chicas hasta que por fin la campana sonó, el día había estado demasiado aburrido. Al menos a Lucy podía molestarla, no sabía que eso se había convertido en su pasatiempo, Lucy se había convertido en su pasatiempo.

— ¿En dónde está Lucy?- Gray paso un brazo por sus hombros mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

— Es lo que quisiera saber.- respondió secamente.

— ¿La perdiste?- pregunto Gajeel un poco preocupado.

— Ella sabe cuidarse sola no es una niña.- se defendió.

— Si y es por eso que casi te estas meando encima por no saber en dónde está.

— Que…

— Se nota en tu rostro, estas preocupado.

Miro a ambos irónico. — Puede ser.- afirmo. Entro al auto y bajo la ventana.

— ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Fullbuster.

— Con mis padres.- encendió el auto y dejo a sus amigos aspirando el polvo. Iría con sus padres pero antes haría una visita a cierto lugar.

Condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad y aparco cerca de un restaurante de comida rápida, el lugar en donde Lucy trabaja. Lo observo desde fuera y no logro verla, tal vez era muy temprano. Espero unos cuantos minutos y su paciencia se agotó, decidió dar una vuelta para dejar que el tiempo corriera, pero cuando volvió seguía sin verla y ya había pasado una hora. Bajo del auto y entro al lugar dirigiéndose al mostrador ignorando la fila recibiendo insultos de varios clientes.

— Oye.- un chico de cabellos castaños. Logro ver en su camisa el nombre de ''Chris''. — Debes esperar tu turno como todos los demás.

— Lucy.- llamo su atención al pronunciar ese nombre. — ¿En dónde está?

— Ella no vino hoy, está enferma.

_Enferma y una mierda,_pensó. Estaba huyendo prácticamente de todo y estaba siendo dramática. Quería entender lo que sucedía pero ella no le ponía las cosas fáciles.

— Mierda.- maldijo en voz baja y dio la vuelta sin dar las gracias, no tenia porque darlas, no había obtenido la respuesta que quería.

El chico lo observo salir por la puerta prácticamente echando humo por la cabeza, su mal humor podía notarse a kilómetros. Lo vio subirse a su auto y alejarse del lugar.

— Se fue.- giro su cabeza hacia la cocina y miro a las dos chicas que asomaban su cabeza.

— ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto la rubia.

— Si, ya pueden salir.

Lucy y Juvia salieron de su escondite y suspiraron aliviadas al saber que no estaba más ahí. Lucy conocía su auto y en cuanto lo vio estacionarse supo inmediatamente que era Natsu. Decidió esconderse y arrastrar a Juvia con ella, si la encontraba ahí la obligaría por respuestas y Juvia no era muy buena bajo presión. Afortunadamente, Chris había aceptado cubrirlas. Jamás imagino que Natsu la buscaría, aun no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarse a él, no sabría qué hacer. Al menos sabría que no se aparecería de nuevo y eso era un alivio.

.

.

.

.

Entro a la mansión casi derribando la puerta, su mal genio lo caracterizaba pero era algo que había aprendido a controlar, y de nuevo era esa rubia quien tenía la culpa. Una de las sirvientas se acercó a él temerosa.

— Están en la oficina de su padre.

No respondió y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Aunque quisiera preguntar a Levy sabía que no obtendría más que insultos de su parte, aunque se los merecía. Aun debía odiarlo después de todo.  
Entro ferozmente a la habitación sin preguntar, ambos estaban ahí. Su madre pareció sorprendida por verlo pero cambio su aire por uno más tranquilo.

— Cariño ¿Qué sucede?

— Ustedes deberían decírmelo.

— Tiene que ver con Lucy.- una voz grave inundo la habitación. Igneel. — Tenemos muchos problemas por ella.

— No son los únicos.- admitió el pelirrosa. — Voy a dejar de preocuparme por ella y cuidarla como pediste, siempre se desaparece…

— ¿Esta desaparecida? ¿Cómo puedes decir que…

— No la he visto desde ayer, no ha vuelto a departamento.- observo como sus padres se lanzaban miradas preocupadas, su mandíbula se tensó. — ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- ellos tenían algo que ver, los conocía muy bien.

Grandine bajo la cabeza ocultando su mirada e Igneel irguió su postura.

— Algunos de mis contactos me han informado que Jude ha estado algo inquieto y…

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Lucy?- interrumpió a su padre.

— Ella estuvo aquí ayer.- Grandine fue quien hablo. Estudio el rostro de su hijo, lucia confundido y algo molesto. — Ella… se enteró de todo.

— ¿Hablas del contrato?- pregunto y su madre asintió. — Ella ya lo sabía ¿no es verdad?

Natsu sabía todo sobre esos estúpidos tratos que hacían sus padres, como si eso realmente fuera a funcionar. No tenían idea de lo que sucedía, pensaron que era lo mejor para él y fue el mayor y más común error que cometieron, pensar que en realidad eso era lo que necesitaba. Odiaba todo eso, por esa razón evito involucrarse en esos problemas, no quería eso, no lo necesitaba y sus padres eran unos idiotas.

— No lo sabía.- dijo avergonzada. — Elie le contó todo y vino aquí para confirmarlo.

— No entiendo.- los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Sobre ti… no le contamos nada.- dijo su madre, fue ahí cuando comprendió todo.

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. — La engañaron.

— Nosotros no…- trato de defenderse.

— Ahora entiendo porque no quiere volver.- sabía que Lucy se había les había tomado cariño, ella era la más tonta de todos.

— No somos la única razón por la que se alejó.- replico la mujer.

— ¿Estas tratando de culparme?- fingió sentirse ofendido. — Ustedes organizaron todo esto, ustedes la engañaron, sabían lo que hacían en cuando le ofrecieron este trato. — él no tenía idea que en realidad era la mayor razón por la cual Lucy no volvía. Sus padres guardaron silencio, jamás se habían sentido tan avergonzados. — Dicen que debo cambiar.- prosiguió. — Pero ustedes no son mejores que yo.

Miro a su padre que parecía echar fuego por los ojos y su madre que no podía mirarlo a la cara, había acertado. Dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta sin despedirse. Vio a su hermana apoyada sobre la pared, había escuchado todo. No se preocupó por darle explicaciones, sus padres se las darían. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y marco un número, tendría que buscar a Lucy por si solo.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Por fin en casa!- exclamo la peliazul al entrar por la puerta.

El trabajo era una muy buena distracción y por fin estaban de vuelta. Pasaría otra noche en casa de su amiga, aun no sabía lo que haría y no quería pensar en ello.

— ¿En dónde está mamá?- pregunto Juvia al mayor de todos sus hermanos, Haru.

— Salió a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

— Iré a cambiarme.- dijo la rubia.

— Yo tomare un baño.- agrego la peliazul. — Después es todo tuyo.

Escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta pero Juvia ya se encontraba en el baño.

— ¿¡Pueden abrir!?- grito la peliazul.

Lucy ya se había sacado la blusa y solo estaba en sostén, tampoco podría salir así. La pequeña Mei se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a ese chico frente a ella. Era grande, guapo y musculoso o al menos eso mostraba esa playera que se pegaba a su cuerpo y esos cabellos rosas revueltos por le viento lo hacian ver mas atractivo

— Hola.- mostro su perfecta dentadura haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña. — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Mi mamá dice que no puedo hablar con extraños.- respondió con voz cantarina.

Asintió e inclino su fuerte cuerpo hacia ella. — Yo amigo de Lucy ¿no puedo verla?- pregunto fingiendo tristeza, los niños eran su especialidad, después de las chicas obviamente.

— Umm.- la niña miro hacia todos lados y frunció su boca en una adorable mueca haciéndolo sonreír. — De acuerdo.

Entro y miro el lugar disimuladamente. Casi se caía a pedazos, no entendía como Juvia podía vivir ahí.

— ¡Lucy!- la pequeña niña la llamo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la habitación no parecía muy grande. Abrió la puerta y Natsu solo se dedicó a mirarla.

— ¿Qué sucede Mei?- esa conocida voz llego a sus oídos despertando sus sentidos.

La puerta se abrió y la vio de pie en medio de la habitación. Estaba a punto de bajar sus pantalones y solo el sujetador la cubría de la parte de arriba. No se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, la observo girarse y su mirada se congelo en cuanto lo vio.  
Natsu estaba en la puerta mirándola y ella estaba desnudándose. No sintió cuando tomo el aire o tal vez no lo hizo cuando soltó un grito que inundo toda la casa. Subió sus pantalones y se cubrió con sus manos mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- escucho a Juvia correr hasta la habitación. Ella tampoco había notado a Natsu que estaba de pie junto a ella.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos y Natsu la miraba neutral. Juvia estaba junto a él, pensó que a Lucy le había sucedido algo asi que solo se cubrió con la toalla. Lentamente, la peliazul levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos jade que la observaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lanzo un grito y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el baño. Lucy habría reído si no estuviera más que sorprendida por ver a Natsu.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunto al fin.

— Cuando tienes el dinero puedes hacer lo que quieras.- su voz hizo que su piel se erizaba, lo había echado de menos aunque quisiera negarlo. El chico camino hacia ella.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Nos vamos.- se detuvo cuando por fin la tuvo de frente. — Ahora.

— No iré a ninguna parte contigo.- le mantuvo la mirada. Natsu se veía molesto, aliviado y tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

— No estoy preguntándote.- siempre sabia como hacerla sentir indefensa, intimidada.

Se escabullo de su lado y lo dejo de espaldas mientras tomaba su blusa. — No me ire contigo y no puedes obligarme…- sintió que unos brazos la sujetaban de la cintura y la alzaban. Natsu la sujetaba con fuerza y la coloco sobre sus hombros sin soltarla. — ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?

— Te llevo conmigo.- dijo divertido.

— ¡Bájame ahora!- exigió sin obtener respuesta. — ¡Juvia!- pidió por ayuda.

Natsu ignoro todo eso y salió de la habitación con Lucy en sus hombros cargándola como si fuera un saco. Los niños al ver la escena estallaron en carcajadas, Juvia salio del baño por fin con ropa y solo pudo abrir la boca en sorpresa.

— No te quedes ahí ¡ayúdame!

— Ni siquiera lo pienses Juvia.- amenazó el pelirrosa.

— Debería hacerlo.- admitió la chica. — Pero necesitan hablar.

Lucy la miro sin poder creerlo. — ¡Traidora!- golpeo a Natsu en la espalda. — Ba-ja-me.- apreto los dientes en cada golpe.

Juvia rio junto con sus hermanos al ver a Lucy de esa manera. Estaba preocupada por ella pero también sabía que Natsu no la buscaría solo por hablar si realmente no le importaba, debían aclarar las cosas y si ese no era el momento, no lo harían nunca.  
Lucy se movía tratando de zafarse pero Natsu solo la sujeto con más fuerza. Abrió la puerta con dificultad y lanzo a Lucy en el asiento trasero. Rodeo el auto rápidamente y entro poniendo el seguro en cada una de las puertas evitando que saliera, encendió el auto y condujo hasta el departamento.  
Durante el camino Lucy busco alguna salida hasta que se rindió y se colocó de nuevo la blusa que llevaba en una mano, había olvidado que estaba solo en sujetador.  
Llegaron al edificio y salió del auto para ir por Lucy pero ella fue más lista. Abrió la puerta y bajo tratando de correr pero Natsu la sujeto de nuevo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

Forcejeo para soltarse. — Déjame.

El chico no respondió y la alzo de nuevo. Lucy maldijo en voz baja haciéndolo reír, contra él no ganaría. Entraron al lugar y todas las personas los miraban divertidos.

— ¡Auxilio!- grito la rubia en un último intento de salir de ahí.

— Nadie va a ayudarte Lucy, todos aquí te conocen.

Lucy soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos dejando que Natsu la llevara como un saco de papas, no la soltaría hasta tenerla donde quisiera. Entraron al elevador y el chico toco algunos botones para después dejarla de nuevo sobre el suelo. La bajo lentamente rosando la mano sobre su trasero y sintiendo sus pechos deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta tener su rostro a escasos centímetros. Lucy lo miraba bastante molesta, sabia porque había hecho eso. Aprovecho esa confusión y lo golpeo sobre su pecho duro sin hacerle daño, Natsu estaba bien marcado. El pelirrosa la tomo de ambas manos deteniendo sus golpes y las coloco por encima de su cabeza sin mucho esfuerzo. Lucy no podía mover las manos pero si las piernas, estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la entrepierna pero Natsu fue más inteligente, coloco una de sus piernas entre sus muslos, apresándola. Después de eso era imposible moverse y estaban más cerca, podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas. Se lanzaron miradas furiosas, el tiempo en el elevador pareció una eternidad.  
Natsu estaba furioso, se había desaparecido por nada. Debía exigir respuestas, alguna explicación pero su mente solo pensaba en saborear sus labios. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero le importo una mierda. Se abalanzo sobre ella ferozmente devorando su boca, sintiendo su humedad. Apretó más su agarre su apoyo su peso contra ella, asfixiándola. Lucy pudo sentir su desesperación y trato de seguir el ritmo. Mordisqueo sus labios y poco a poco fue soltando su agarre.  
El elevador se abrió y en un movimiento rápido Lucy lo aparto para así salir de ese sofocante espacio. Natsu salió tras ella y se detuvo a varios pasos al igual que ella.

Se giró para encararlo. — Estoy aquí ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aún estaba aturdido. — ¿Por qué desapareciste?

— ¿No dijiste que con el dinero puedes hacer lo que quieras? ¿Por qué no averiguaste eso Natsu?- pregunto irónica.

— No me respondas con otras preguntas.

— ¿Quieres una respuesta? No quería verte.

— ¿Y porque yo tengo la culpa de tus problemas?- pregunto furioso. — Hable con mis padres y me contaron todo.

— Entonces no tienes que preguntar si ya lo sabes.- escupió amarga.

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Estaba furiosa con ella misma. — No estoy molestacontigo, solo quiero que te importe un poco.- replico y después se dio cuenta de su error.

Natsu la miraba como si fuera una loca, esas palabrashabían escapado solas de su boca.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con…- un sonido los interrumpió. El celular de Lucy sonaba y lo agradeció profundamente, era una buena forma de escaparse de esa.

— Debo responder.- dijo la rubia. No reconocía el número pero eso era mejor a que tener que darle respuestas a Natsu.

Lucy le importaba pero no en la manera en que ella creía, que ella quería y que en su voz entendió. El beso solo fue algún tipo impulso y de nuevo estaban discutiendo cuando suponía que debían hablar sobre Elie.

— Sí, soy yo.- escucho como respondía.

Su rostro se veía confundido, era obvio que Lucy no sabía con quien hablaba. Logro ver como su confusión se convertía en sorpresa y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y abría la boca sin poder decir algo, por alguna razón se sintió inquieto. Su mano tembló con fuerza y el teléfono cayo de su agarre sin poder sostenerlo, todas sus fuerzas parecieron ser drenadas. No respiraba, Lucy no respiraba. Estuvo a punto de caer pero Natsu la sostuvo y en cuando estuvo en sus brazos, Lucy soltó el sollozo más fuerte de su vida.

— ¡Lucy!- su nombre fue la única palabra que salio de sus labios.

Lloraba inconsolablemente y temblaba como si fuera a partirse. No respondía a sus llamados y comenzó a preocuparse, escucho algunos sonidos provenientes del celular y se dio cuenta que la persona aún estaba en la línea. Tomo en celular sin soltar a Lucy de sus brazos, ambos se encontraban en el suelo.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Qué mierda es lo que hiciste?- pregunto cuando tuvo el celular a su alcance.

— Lo lamento ¿Lucy Heartfilia aún está ahí?- escucho la voz de un hombre.

— ¿Quién eres?- exigió.

— Soy el oficial Jura del departamento de policía, yo… lamento decir esto pero debe traer a Lucy Heartfilia al hospital forense.- sintió que su sangre se helaba y abrazo a Lucy con más fuerza, en ese momento lo necesitaría todo. — Hemos encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Jude Heartfilia.

* * *

.

.

.

**Yo solo me alejare lentamente...**

**xD**

**Queria hablarles/preguntarles sobre algo. Tal vez algunos ya lo saben pero otros no, el caso es que tengo otro fic pero es gruvia y también es una historia paralela a The deal, ahí tal vez entiendan algunas cosas que aquí no., por ejemplo la mamá de Juvia y sus hermanos. No llevo muchos capitulos pero si quieren que lo publique, haganmelo saber y si lo quieren, en los próximos días lo publico. **

**Es todo, hasta la prox. actualización.  
Bye bye!**

* * *

Delia: Mamá de Juvia.  
Mei: Hermana menor, tiene 7 años.  
Haru: Hermano menor, tiene 14 años.

* * *

Respuesta a Reviews:

.

.

.

Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: Yo tambien te amoooo! *3* oww muchas gracias por tus palabras y gracias por seguir mis historias en la otra pagina (?) la verdad mi vida de escritora esta en fanfic,es pero tratare de mudarme también para acá xD haha esta historia tendra mucho drama asi que prepara a tu corazon porque puedo romperlo (?) Gracias de nuevo, un mega abrazo *3*/

Alcedo-kun: owws ;-; también te amo! Gracias por seguir esta fumada historia xD te mando un abrazo *3*

Vikabi0te: Me alegra que te guste y gracias por dejar mi fic ocupe un espacio en tu celular, es lo mejor de la vida! xD A tu pregunta: _¿Lucy y Natsu lograran superar los problemas? _Estos problemas apenas son el inicio de todo lo que se viene, no los dejare tranquilos xD una lectora me había pregunta si iba a dar un final feliz y te o digo, si lo tendrá pero los personajes y ustedes sufrirán mucho antes de eso. Gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

Andy Gomez Castellanos: Gracias a ti por leer y por tu review! saludos!

NekoFT: Lo de Natsu posiblemente los sorprenda o tal vez no, no tengo idea de lo que sucede en sus cabezas xD creo que en tus dos opciones tienen un poco que ver con eso (dije poco). Se que Erza no aparece demasiado pero la verdad no tengo idea de como agregarla, me gusta dedicar este fic solo al nalu, si agrego mas personajes me confundo xD A tu pregunta: _Pero eso de se congelo fue se quedo quieto o su mente quedo en blanco? _A eso me refería con que se sorprendió de no muy buena manera. ¡El tequila es yisus! *3* Gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

AriquRmegustaleer: Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por leerlo!

RubyLed: Hahaha pero al menos tienen dinero (?) Natsu sera aun mas idiota y Lucy también, después veremos quien lo es mas xD Gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

Karliss: Gracias a ti por comentarme ;-; Ya hay un voto para The bid! esperemos a los demas xD Creo que tu pregunta sobre Jude emm estará en blanco por ahora xD ¿Cada cuando actualizo? No tengo una fecha exacta, pero mas o menos es cada semana aun que el prox. tardare un poco mas, debo recuperar una materia en la uni ;-; Gracias por todos tus reviews, un abrazo!

lelouch66: Desconocidos y The deal son los favoritos del publico *3* haha ¡Gracias por leerlas! Un abrazo!

christine00: No te encariñes con ningún personaje xD no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar (?) Gracias por tu review, saludos!

Nalu.99: Haha Grandine era un amor (dije era xD) porque no? xD el drama es algo que caracteriza mis historias *3* me encanta escribirlas asi, demasiado fluffy me asquea xD Gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

Juguito: haha que te de de todo *3* Ahora a responder tus preguntas:  
_¿Loki aparecera en la historia?_ Aparecerá mas adelante.  
_¿Fue con Loki que Lucy perdio su virginidad? _No xD  
Natsu es un idiota... pero sexy *Q* Gracias por tu review!

Nazo No Shoujo: Actualizo lo mas rápido que el tiempo me permite porque se que es un asco esperar xD (aquí algunos tardan meses ;-;). Gracias por pensar eso y por tu lindo review, un abrazo!

happytroll: Este drama te hará sufrir lo prometo! haha gracias por tu review!

Kira: Hola nueva lectora *3* ¡Abrázame! Me alegra que esta historia sea lo que buscabas, gracias TTwTT Honestamente me encanta cuando Natsu es un hijo de puta xD siento que esa personalidad le sienta demasiado (en fics) aunque yo lo veo sexy de todas maneras *3* Gracias por tu apoyo, un mega abrazo!

A mi querida _Mellie_ que olvido su nombre: haha todos mis lectores son unos llorones (incluyéndome) ¡Bienvenida al club! Sera mejor que prepares tus lagrimas, sentimientos y corazón porque es posible que los rompa en mil pedazos ;-; Gracias por tus lindas palabras, un abrazo!_  
_

A mi sexy Guest: Owws mucho amor *3* Gracias por leerlo!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola mis hermosos desesperados *3* **

**Lamento no haber podido actualizar pero he estado algo ocupada. Razones al final!**

**Espero les guste.**  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Capitulo 25**_

_**.**_

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos después de escuchar esa noticia. Solo había tenido un encuentro con Jude, solo lo había visto una vez pero eso no evito que sintiera un nudo en el estómago. Aún seguía sobre el suelo sosteniendo a Lucy cerca de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y temblaba con fuerza. La manera en que respiraba no lo tranquilizo, era rápida y agitada; podría darle una crisis nerviosa y si eso sucediera seria él quien entraría en pánico, no tenía idea de que hacer. Además, ¿Qué podría decirle? ''Todo estará bien, no te preocupes'' Por supuesto que no lo estaba, su condición se lo indicaba. Sería una mentira decirle esas palabras, pero tal vez era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar. Se preguntó si tal vez debía llamar a alguien de su familia pero no sabía a quién contactar. La policía se encargaría de eso, debía llevarla al hospital a identificar el cadáver tal como ellos habían pedido, era algo necesario para la investigación. Sabía que sería algo difícil de manejar, no podía imaginarse en la misma situación y no quería estar nunca en algo parecido.  
Lucy había dejado de llorar pero su cuerpo seguía temblando, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos no parecían tener color. Se sintió impotente, un estúpido al no tener las palabras correctas, era la peor persona que podría ayudarla pero aun así debía hacer algo, no podía dejarla sola, no cuando realmente necesitaba a alguien.

— Lucy.- su voz fue casi como un susurro. La observo parpadear y se sintió aliviado, al menos prestaba atención a lo que ocurría en su alrededor. — Debemos ir a …- se sintió incomodo de nuevo, si decía algo inapropiado podría hacer que Lucy se sintiera peor.

Ella entendía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a ello. Ya era bastante difícil el saber esa noticia, tener que identificar el cuerpo de su padre era algo del cual nunca estaría preparada. La única familia cercana que le quedaba estaba en esa habitación fría sin alguna salvación. Sus dientes castañearon y sus piernas y brazos temblaron aún más. Se sentía débil y no estaba preparada pero debía hacerlo, aún existía la posibilidad de que no fuera él, no debía serlo. Su padre debía estar vivo, no podía dejarla sola. Se lo repetiría hasta que fuera suficiente, no quería perder a nadie más pero en realidad ya no había nadie más que perder, le habían arrebatado a su familia.

— Oye.- Natsu tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos tratando de captar su atención. Ella parpadeo varias veces y asintió apretando sus labios, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas acumuladas. Aunque acepto el por fin moverse su cuerpo no lo hacía. — Vamos.- la ayudo a ponerse de pie ya que no podría hacerlo sola.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y a la vez vacío. Natsu la dejo sola por un momento mientras hablaba por teléfono.

— Quiero mi auto en este momento.- parecía discutir con alguien. — No me interesa, es una orden.- colgó furioso y volvió hacia Lucy. Trato de decir algo pero se detuvo, no lograba encontrar las palabras correctas.

La rubia se abrazaba a si misma tratando de protegerse de cualquier cosa, pero ya no podía sucederle algo peor. Sentía frío, mucho frió pero al menos sentía algo, porque por dentro, ya no había nada.

Natsu la tomo de los hombros y la guió hasta el elevador. El tiempo dentro pareció eterno y el silencio solo lo preocupaba más. Lucy siempre trataba de hacer algún tipo de conversación que él prácticamente ignoraba y en ese momento hecho de menos a la Lucy anterior, a la que él conoció y molestaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. Al menos antes su vida no estaba apagada, era horrible el solo verla así.

Todas las personas en el vestíbulo los miraron curiosos y confundidos. Hace media hora habían dado un espectáculo y de nuevo lo estaban dando. Las miradas se posaron sobre Lucy y murmuraban entre ellos, también lo hacían sobre él pero estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre el centro de atención, a ser llamado un imbécil, porque definitivamente pensaban que él era el culpable, pero Lucy no necesitaba ese tipo atención en ese momento.

_¡Dejen de mirarla!_Pensó molesto. Ella no era una atracción apresuró y afortunadamente su auto estaba justo en donde él lo exigió.

El chico encargado de los autos se acercó a ambos y le dio las llaves a Natsu que se apresuró a abrir la puerta del auto. Lucy capto la atención del chico rápidamente, parecía enferma y afligida. No pudo evitar sentir empatía y trato de ayudarla a bajar las escaleras tomando sus manos como si fuera lo más delicado de mundo.

— Yo me hare cargo.- Natsu interrumpió y aparto sus manos de ella. — Puedes irte.- ordeno.- el chico se quedó perplejo en su lugar y Natsu le mando una mirada de advertencia. Comprendió perfectamente, no lo quería cerca de ella.

Lucy estaba débil, vulnerable y no podía permitir que alguien más se acercara, él mismo podía hacerse cargo.  
La ayudo a subir al auto, trato de colocar el cinturón de seguridad por si misma pero sus manos temblaban demasiado. Natsu la ayudo y la acomodo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara y era justamente como se sentía.

Para Lucy, ese era uno de esos días en los que deseaba ser una niña de nuevo para así subir al regazo de su madre y llorar hasta que el dolor se alejara, pero jamás sucedería. No solo había perdido a su madre sino también a su padre. No le quedaba absolutamente nada, nadie... estaba sola.

Durante el camino observo las luces de la ciudad, parpadeantes y brillantes, como si trataran de animarla pero nada funcionaba. Solo quería regresar a casa, tener una vida pacifica por una vez ¿Por qué siempre era ella? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? El ser buena no le estaba ayudando ¿esa era su recompensa? Si era así, necesitaba que alguien le explicara el porque lo merecía.

Natsu la miraba de vez en cuando haciendo su camino hacia el hospital. Por lo que sabía, Jude no había hecho nada más que arruinarle la vida pero aun así el corazón de Lucy era enorme y podría perdonar cualquier cosa, lo noto la primera vez que se perdió en sus ojos. Sus ojos cafés reflejaban todo de ella y en ese momento no tenían vida alguna, no brillaban como solía hacerlo y eso no era para nada bueno.  
Apretó el volante entre sus manos mientras conducía, ella necesitaba que alguien la consolara y él no podía permitirse hacerlo, él no era así. No podía permitir que Lucy se hiciera una idea errónea pero dudaba que en esos momentos ella pensara en algo mas, en ellos dos y él también era un idiota en hacerlo.  
Aparco el auto cerca de emergencias y lo rodeo para así ayudar a Lucy a bajar. Parecía que su cuerpo se movía solo, como si su mente no estuviera ahí. Entraron y caminaron hacia la recepción en donde una mujer los atendió.

— Nos llamaron hace una hora.- fue Natsu quien hablo, Lucy no podía hacerlo. — Venimos…ella viene a…- se detuvo y envió una mirada hacia la rubia, la mujer comprendió.

— Entiendo, esperen un momento.- se alejó entre el blanco y desolado pasillo.

Todo el lugar era tenebroso y le ponía los pelos de punta, odiaba los hospitales y más si albergaban a un montón de cadáveres. La mujer volvió acompañada de un hombre con bata blanca y un oficial a su lado.

— Oficial Jura Neekis.- se presentó y extendió su mano hacia Natsu. — Soy quien los llamo.- lo saludo y se dedicó a mirar a Lucy por un momento, sabía que era difícil y egoísta pero necesitaba hacer su investigación.

— ¿Estas…

— Estoy bien.- Lucy lo interrumpió, su voz salió ronca y débil. Eso era peor que ver sus ojos sin vida, su dulce voz no estaba. — ¿A dónde debo ir?- su cuerpo aun temblaba.

Jura la observo unos segundos y después asintió. — Por aquí.

Caminaron por el pasillo. Algunas personas lloraban en los rincones, otras tenían miradas de preocupación que helaban su sangre, todo el ambiente era pesado y eso no ayudaba demasiado. Subieron al elevador y esperaron hasta llegar a la planta baja del hospital. Nadie decía nada y nadie quería hacerlo, era tan difícil y ni siquiera estaban en su situación.  
Al salir del elevador sus cuerpos sintieron el frio de la habitación, estaban en el lugar correcto. El lugar era tenebroso pero nadie parecía asustado, ni siquiera Lucy, estaba demasiado ocupara lidiando con todo su sufrimiento. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos y se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de color azul oscuro.

— Es aquí.- dijo el médico que los acompañaba.

Por primera vez en esa hora desde la noticia noto en Lucy una expresión diferente. Abrió sus ojos mostrando miedo, tenía miedo de encontrar en ese lugar el cuerpo de su padre. Natsu sabía que muy dentro de su mente quería convencerse que estaba vivo, él también quería hacerlo. Enterarse que una persona que había conocido estaba muerta le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, después de todo también era un humano.

— No la dejaremos sola.- hablo el oficial. — Estamos aquí.- Lucy los miraba como un conejo asustadizo, por fin se daba cuenta en el lugar en donde estaba.

Lucy trato de decir algo pero sus labios temblaron al igual que sus manos. Natsu trago duro, necesitaba comportarse como un hombre, ella necesitaba a alguien y no había nadie más que él.  
Tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarla, de hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella.

— Entrare contigo.- no la miro aunque ella sí lo hizo. Su mano no dejo de temblar pero aun así la sostuvo.

El medico se apresuró a abrir la puerta haciéndolos sentir el frio de la habitación, era un maldito congelador.

— Adelante.- lo escucharon hablar y Natsu espero a Lucy se moviera.

Bajo la mirada hacia su rostro, mirando su pequeña nariz roja y sus ojos húmedos, su pálida piel y labios secos. Lucy necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella y él jamás podría ser esa persona, él sentir algo por ella no era suficiente, jamás podría enamorarse. Nunca le daría algo en lo que no creía.

La vio inhalar lentamente y asentir apretando sus labios. Camino al mismo paso que ella y entraron en esa helada habitación. El lugar le provoco escalofríos y no solo por la temperatura. Trato de evitar mirar los cadáveres a su lado, aunque estaba cubiertos por una sabana era horrible el solo estar ahí.  
Lucy estaba asustada pero no por los cadáveres sino por saber la verdad, ninguna persona debía ser capaz de hacer algo así, ellos podían comprobarlo mediante investigaciones ¿porque la obligaban a hacerlo?  
Justo al fondo de la habitación, un bulto cubierto con una sábana blanca capto su atención, en ese momento lo supo.

El medico se colocó a un lado de la mesa en donde estaban los restos y los miro pidiendo alguna autorización.

— Cuando estés lista.- dijo el oficial. — Tomate tu tiempo.

Natsu sintió que Lucy apretaba su agarre y lo permitió. Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.  
Pasaron unos minutos, nadie apresuro. Sabían que no sería nada fácil. Lucy tomo aire y exhalo lentamente, cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente asintiendo, debía hacerlo.  
El medico comprendió y tomo el borde de la sábana blanca para dejar al descubierto el rostro. Lucy mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, no quería mirar, no quería hacerlo.  
Su corazón latió con fuerza, sentía que iba a vomitar. La sabana se deslizo dejando ver esos cabellos rubios, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel era pálida. Su expresión no era como la recordaba ¿en dónde estaba el padre que jugaba con ella cuando era pequeña? ¿En dónde estaba el padre que le leía cuentos por las noches? Todos los momentos que más recordaba con él pasaron por su mente. No había ninguna duda, era su padre.  
Lucy aflojo su agarre y soltó la mano de Natsu, no tenía las fuerzas para seguir con eso. El chico la miro sorprendido, esperaba otra reaccion. Lucía tan tranquila y eso era peor que antes, ninguna expresion, ningun sonido, ninguna lagrima, no habia nada.

— Es él.- dijo en un hilo de voz. — Es él.

Queria hablar, decirle algo maldita sea pero solo se quedo tieso en su lugar. Le importaba un carajo estar rodeado de cadaveres, Lucy debia mostrar una emocion ¡algo!

— ¿Puedo irme ya?- su voz. Esa no era la Lucy que él recordaba.

— Lamento todo esto.- el oficial paso un brazo por los hombros de la rubia en un gesto reconfortante y la arrastro fuera de la habitación, no era necesario que siguiera ahí.

Natsu seguía como piedra y no era bueno pedirle que cuidara de Lucy cuando tal vez él estaba igual de afectado, pero en realidad no era así.  
Jude se lo merecía, el sabia en lo que se había metido y termino así por voluntad propia. Se sentía aliviado, al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por la seguridad de Lucy y eso lo hacia una peor persona.  
¿Cómo podría hacer sentir mejor a Lucy cuando no sentía lastima por Jude?

— Deberías ir con tu novia.- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. No le molesto la palabra con _n_, estaba ocupado lidiando con otras cosas. — Es preocupante su reacción. La mayoría no soporta este tipo de situaciones y llora en el momento pero ella no lo hizo. Debe desahogarse o podría colapsar.

Raramente entendió cada palabra a pesar de lo aturdido que estaba. Él era el profesional y debia atacar sus órdenes. Sin siquiera responder salió de la habitación ignorando todo a su alrededor. Hizo su camino de regreso pero en ningún momento se encontró con Lucy o el oficial Jura. Subió al elevador y espero para llegar hasta el lugar en donde llegaron al inicio. Justo al abrirse las puertas logro ver a Lucy sentada en una de las bancas mirando hacia la nada con el oficial a su lado. Jura levanto la mirada y se encontró con Natsu, dejo sola a Lucy por un momento y se acercó a él.

— Sus familiares vienen en camino, ya están al tanto de la situación.

— ¿Que... Que fue lo que sucedió con Jude?- pregunto el pelirrosa evitando ser escuchado por Lucy.

— Estamos investigando, aun no puedo darte detalles.

— Estoy al tanto de los negocios en los que estaba metido, creo que puedes decirme que sucede aquí.- esa no era una buena manera de hablarle a un oficial pero sus nervios estaban al tope y no pensaba muy en lo que hacía.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido.

— Mi padre. Igneel Dragneel.- confirmo.

La expresión del hombre se tranquilizó. Meterse con un Dragneel era el fin de su oficio. — Comprendo.- miro a su alrededor, nadie debia saber aún. — Un asesinato.

— ¿Quién lo hizo?- no le sorprendió, ya lo esperaba.

— Suponemos que las personas para quien trabajaba, aún seguimos investigando. No dejaron ningún rastro.

— Mierda.- maldijo en voz baja y miro a la rubia.

— No le sucederá nada.- miró a Lucy.—Nos encargaremos de eso.- leyó su mente pero eso no lo tranquilizo. — No quiere hablar con nadie, tal vez contigo si lo haga.

— Lo dudo.- se pasó la mano por el cabello. — Ha estado evitándome.- Jura no tenía por qué saberlo pero las palabras salieron por si solas.

— Debo volver a la estación a entregar mi reporte.- hablo Jura. — Cuida de ella.- palmeo su espalda y se alejó por el pasillo.

¿Porque solo a él? Cualquier otra persona podría ser de mejor ayuda que él. Tal vez era su palpable preocupación por la rubia o que era el único con ella, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo tratar de animarla pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.  
Camino hacia Lucy ignorando cualquier pensamiento. Aún estaba sentada sobre las bancas, no se había movido ni un segundo. Se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella tratando de llamar su atención pero hubo ninguna respuesta, al menos trataría de hacerla hablar.

— Lucy...

— ¡Lucy!- escucho una voz llamarla a lo lejos, una voz conocida, demasiado conocida y molesta.

Michelle se acercaba a toda velocidad seguida por dos personas que jamás había visto en su vida, supuso que eran los tíos de Lucy.  
Hubo una pequeña respuesta por parte de la rubia al escuchar la voz de su prima, levanto el rostro y la vio acercarse a ella. Se puso de pie y Natsu hizo lo mismo.

— Oh por dios.- dijo Michelle con voz entrecortada. — Lo siento mucho.- la abrazo con fuerza pero Lucy no le devolvió el abrazo.

— Estoy bien.- de nuevo respondía, sin ninguna emoción.

— Cariño.- la mujer que los acompañaba se acercó a abrazarla cuando Michelle se separó de ella.

Natsu se dedicó a mirarlos sin decir nada, al menos ellos eran de mejor ayuda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- Michelle pregunto algo molesta.

— Fui quien la trajo, estaba con ella cuando llamaron.- respondió de igual manera, ninguno de los dos se soportaba.

— No debes estar aquí.

— ¿Y tú quién te crees para decirme eso?

— Basta.- otra voz conocida se hizo presente, su padre. — Este no es un buen momento para discutir.

Más personas que Lucy no quería ver. Igneel y Grandine hicieron su aparición. Natsu y Michelle detuvieron su discusión y de nuevo centraron la atención en Lucy que prácticamente ignoraba todo aquello. Solo quería estar sola ¿porque no podían dejarla en paz por un momento?

— Lucy... yo...- Grandine se acercó a ella. No podía encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle, sabía que no quería verla pero aun así la abrazo brindándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia.

— Estoy bien.- volvió a repetir.

Natsu quería hacerla reaccionar, era difícil verla así. Miles de maldiciones pasaron por su cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro en frustración, no podía hacer nada.

— Carol, Hans.- saludo Igneel a la pareja que acompañaba a Michelle.

— ¿Han pensado sobre el servicio fúnebre?

Natsu miro a su madre sin poder creerlo ¿En serio sacaría ese tema?

— La mansión Heartfilia... no tenemos ningún inconveniente en dejar que hagan todo lo necesario ahí.

— ¿Y el contrato?- pregunto Carol, la madre de Michelle, estaban al tanto de todo.

— La mansión está a nuestro cargo durante los ocho meses, después de eso volverá a sus manos.- miro a Lucy y se acercó más a Carol. — Pueden sepultar el cuerpo ahí si lo desean, junto a su madre.

La rubia lo escucho pero no dijo nada.

— Los restos de Layla no están ahí, es solo una falsificación.- susurro evitando ser escuchada por su sobrina, pero ella podía oírlo todo. — Es un delito sepultar cadáveres en propiedades habitadas.

Sola, quería estar sola y no tampoco quería seguir escuchando esa conversación. Ellos continuaron hablando y Lucy se escabullo por el pasillo sin ser notada, solo una persona la vio irse pero no la detuvo. Era lo mejor para ella y todos ellos no ayudaban en nada, inclusive él tenía mejor tacto. Natsu se detuvo en ir tras ella, necesitaba su espacio y estar un momento a solas, se había equivocado. Ninguno de ellos la haría sentir mejor, nada lo haría.

.

.

.

.

Presiono un botón de la máquina expendedora y esta dejo caer una lata de refresco. Se inclinó y la tomo entre sus manos, estaba fría.  
Escucho algunos sollozos a algunos pasos de ahí y vio a dos mujeres abrazándose mutuamente tratando de darse apoyo ¿Porque ella no sentía lo mismo? Se sentía triste pero las lágrimas no caían ¿Acaso ya había llorado lo suficiente?  
Su garganta estaba seca y sus ojos ardían pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada, tal vez ese dolor le ayudaría a ignorar todo lo demás.  
Trato de abrir la lata pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía mover sus dedos.

— Déjame ayudarte.- alguien le arrebato gentilmente la lata de sus manos. Era un chico aparentemente de su edad, sus cabellos negros cubrían parte de su rostro.

— Gracias.- agradeció con voz débil en cuanto le devolvió la lata de refresco.

Pensó que se alejaría pero no lo hizo, se quedó a su lado. Dio un sorbo dejando de la bebida refrescara su garganta y le diera las fuerzas suficientes. Miro al chico y este le sonrió levemente, parecía amable.

— Lamento lo de tu padre Lucy.- evito mirarla. La rubia no pudo evitar abrir un poco su boca en sorpresa, por fin algo despertaba sus sentidos.

— ¿Como...

— Jude siempre hablaba de ti.- la interrumpió. — Siempre te protegió, nada es como parece.- trago saliva nerviosamente. — Es posible que vengan por ti.

— ¿De que estas hablando?- su voz aún estaba débil pero debia saber de qué se trataba todo eso. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Observo que alguien se acercaba. — Tu padre era un buen hombre Lucy.- miro a su alrededor nerviosamente como si estuviera buscando a alguien o ese alguien lo buscara. — Hagas lo que hagas, no te alejes de ellos.

— ¿De quién…

— ¿Sucede algo?- Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, Natsu. Él aun seguía ahí, con ella. Giro su cabeza y miro al chico, en sus ojos lo notó, lucia preocupado.

El chico no dijo nada, dio la media vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa mirando a su alrededor. No entendía nada ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?  
Miro su bebida y sintió nauseas, no quería saber nada más. Estaba exhausta pero no quería dormir y dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, no tenía apetito pero cualquier cosa parecía buena para distraer su mente.

La piel de Lucy había tomado un poco de color pero aún se veía decaída y la vibra del hospital no era buena.

— Disculpe.- llamo a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por ahí. — ¿Hay alguna otra salida por aquí?

— Camina hasta el fondo y gira a la derecha.- le sonrió y continúo su camino.

— Vamos.- tomo la mano de Lucy y tiro de ella. — Debo sacarte de aquí.

Por fin podía sentirlo, la mano fuerte y callosa de Natsu cubriendo la suya, era un buen sentimiento. No protesto y se dejó llevar, ya no había nada más que podía perder.

.

.

.

.

Dejo que el viento golpeara su rostro erizando su piel al sentir el contacto de la fría brisa. Natsu llevaba más de tres horas conduciendo. Durante el trayecto sintió que sus parpados se cerraban pero al final nunca lo hicieron, no podía conciliar el sueño. Por la ventana del auto solo podía ver oscuridad y una larga carretera, aún era de noche. Se detuvieron en una estación de gas y Lucy aprovecho a ir a los baños a lavar su rostro. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su piel lucia pálida, se veía horrible. Natsu la había visto sin maquillaje varias veces así que eso no debía importarle. Lavo su rostro y volvió de nuevo al auto.

Paso otra media hora hasta que por fin logro ver algo diferente en el trayecto. Entraron a un sendero y subieron por algunas zonas rocosas, no tenía idea de donde podría estar. El auto giro hacia la izquierda y se detuvo.  
Conocía ese sonido, reconocía ese olor. La luz de la luna los iluminaba perfectamente en ese lugar, abrió la puerta del auto y salió sin esperar.

La fuerte brisa hizo bailar sus cabellos rubios y se permitió disfrutar de esa caricia.  
El mar estaba frente a sus ojos. Las estrellas en todo su esplendor y la luna reflejada sobre el agua era hermoso.

— Descubrí este lugar hace dos años.- Natsu se posiciono a su lado. — Cada vez que me deprimo vengo a este lugar.

— Es muy lindo.- sonrió levemente.

— Aun no has visto la mejor parte.- se quitó la chaqueta. — Y para eso debemos esperar algunos minutos.

Lucy sintió algo cubrir sus desnudos hombros. Natsu le había colocado su chaqueta. Sonrió enternecida y se abrazó a si misma aspirando su aroma.

— Gracias.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar la hermosa imagen frente a sus ojos. Se suponía que Lucy se alejaría de él pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora?  
Su celular vibro nuevamente en sus pantalones, así había sido todo el trayecto. Sabía que era Michelle o sus tíos pero no quería hablar con nadie, no quería enfrentarse a nada aun y le agradecía a Natsu por sacarla de ese horrible lugar. Lo lanzo entre los asientos del auto y continúo disfrutando de la vista. No había visto el mar desde hace años.  
¿Por qué todo debía ser así? ¿No se le estaba permitido ser feliz?

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no hay nadie en el mundo que te ame?- la pregunta salió por si sola. Posiblemente no obtendría una respuesta, sabía que a Natsu no le gustaba hablar de eso.

La observo por unos segundos. Tal vez era el momento o el ambiente pero por primera vez en dos años, quiso hablar.

— Varias veces. — afirmo y Lucy lo miro un poco asombrada. — Pero no necesito algo como eso.- él la miro y sus ojos eran profundos.

— No digas eso. Todo el mundo merece ser feliz, lo merecemos. Nadie quiere estar solo.- su voz aun seguía débil.

— A veces es mejor estar solo.- argumento. — Nadie puede lastimarte.

Debajo de esa imagen que aparentaba sabía que estaba herido, lo había notado desde hace tiempo. Por fin había logrado algo que nadie había hecho, estaba hablando con ella. No evito el tema, lo enfrento y estaba hablando sobre los peores temas jamás creados. No podía dejarlo solo, estaba ahogándose en su propio sufrimiento y ella era la única que podría salvarlo o al menos así lo sentía. Ambos estaban rotos y se necesitaban, no era algo que pudieran evitar, estaba ahí desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

— Tienes razón.- hablo la rubia. — Las personas mienten, te engañan y te apartan. Habrá personas que te uses y no te amen como tú lo haces pero no puedes evitar seguir viviendo porque algún día conocerás personas que te amaran y no te lastimaran como crees que siempre lo hacen. Debes encontrarlas y mantenerlas en tu vida, no alejarlas.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese tema? Era doloroso en solo pensar en ello  
¿Por qué estaba hablando con Lucy de eso? ¿Por qué con ella? Lucia herida, triste y aun así trataba de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía. Jamás lograría ser tan fuerte como ella.

— He conocido muchas personas en mi vida que me han lastimado.- continuo. — Hubieron chicos que solo jugaron conmigo.- bajo la mirada y Natsu contrajo su rostro, no quería escuchar eso. — Incluso le entregue a un idiota lo más importante de mí y él solo…

— Detente.- Natsu la interrumpió sin mirarla. — No la soporto.- hizo un gesto de desagrado — La idea de otros… no la soporto.

Al fin podía sentir esa linda sensación de nuevo, ese calor cubrir su cuerpo. Mordió sus labios, comprendía a todas las demás, era imposible no enamorarse de él.

— Aquí viene.- lo observo mirar hacia frente con una pequeña sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo.

Un pequeño rayo salió de esa oscuridad sorprendiéndola por completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? El amanecer estaba justo frente a sus ojos.  
Parecía que el sol salía del mar. El cielo se fue cubriendo de un tono rojizo fusionándose con la oscuridad para iluminar el cielo.

Los rayos fueron saliendo uno por uno como si de una película se tratara, jamás había visto algo parecido. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y sin que ella lo quisiera una lagrima cayo por su mejilla. A su madre le hubiera encantado y su padre lo hubiera amado con el solo hecho de estar con ellas dos. Su padre siempre quiso lo mejor para ella, nada de lo sucedido era su culpa, solo era un hombre que había perdido al amor de su vida. Ella debió ayudarlo pero ¿Quién la ayudaría a ella? Tambien habia perdido algo importante su madre era quien los mantenia unidos. Ambos se necesitaban y se separaron cuando lo único que necesitaban era estar juntos. Lo amaría aun con sus fallas, después de todo siempre seria su padre.

— Es hermoso.- sonrió con dificultad, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, no iban a detenerse y no quería que lo hicieran. Ella estaba viva y tenía que vivir por los dos. Es lo que sus padres hubieran querido.

Natsu miro su perfil. Su nariz respingada, sus largas pestañas y sus cabellos moviéndose con el viento. Las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sus labios húmedos. Era hermosa.

— Lo es.- respondió si dejar de mirarla. Podía sentirlo, el sentimiento era diferente, Lucy era diferente… y diferente era bueno.

* * *

.

.

.

**Por fin se esta abriendo con ella *v***

**Razones por las que no actualice:**

***Universidad**  
***Examenes**  
***Trabajos pendientes**  
***Escuela de Ingles**  
***Examenes**  
***Trabajos pendientes **

**Y aun me queda una semana mas ;-; Asi que no me presionen e_e Se que les gusta y yo los amos con todo mi corazon por eso pero mis estudios son primero. **

**También The bid (historia gruvia paralela a The deal) pueden encontrarla en mi perfil. **

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer! **  
**Bye bye! *3***

* * *

Respuesta a Reviews:

.

.

ley-de-leo: Haha el imbécil cabeza de llama recibirá su merecido y ya estamos cerca de eso :3 Gracias por tu review!

TitaniaSS: Oww dame un abrazo! Me alegra saber que mi fic te hace sentir ese tipo de emociones. Gracias por tu apoyo *3*

Andy Gomez Castellanos: Gracias a ti por seguirla y dejarme un lindo review :3 Todo se pondrá mejor! lo prometo ;3

AriqRmegustaleer: Haha me gustan las sorpresas *u* lamento el retraso!

Miyuki331: Lo se! Lo siento xD pero tenia planeado matarlo desde el inicio :c Gracias por leer The bid! Esa historia me encanta y mas porque es gruvia, me parecio buena idea hacer su propia historia. Gracias por tu review!

karliss: The bid ya esta colgado listo para leer! En estos días subiré dos capítulos (The bid xD) Jaja tu idea me encanto y de hecho te sorprenderá la relación entre Gray y Delia. Gracias por tu review! ¡Un abrazo!

Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: :Apenas voy comenzando con esta rompedera de corazones :c... :D The bid ya esta publicado! Puedes pasar a leerlo en mi perfil :3 (te vi en fanfic/es *3*) Y oh por dios ¡yo te amo a ti! Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir esta historia y por dejar un review y por todo! xD ¡un abrazo!

RubyLRed: Haha no creo que lo haya cagado... tanto xD Tuvo sus razones que pronto entenderás (mas misterio *3*) ''_Natsu la vio desnudandose OOO: aunque ya van como 3 veces creo'' _JAJAJAJAJA ame esto! pero es cierto ;c estos calenturientos de ahora. The bid puedes encontrarla en mi perfil, solo hay un cap. publicado, en estos dias publicare el 2 mas ;) Gracias por tu review! Un abrazo :3

Nalu.99: Me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes ;c lo se, eso es malo (?) xD El drama hace todo mejor *3*. The bid puedes encontrarlo en mi perfil, gracias por tu review!

Criss-chan: Hahaha bienvenido sea el odio, lo merezco xD Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por leerlo en un solo día :'3 (wow :o) Abrázame nueva lectora! Gracias por tu review!

Anónimo: Anónimo-san! No mueras aun *3*. Por la nalu week les regale un one shot (Future) xD puedes encontrarlo en mi perfil. Gracias a ti por leer esta historia y tu lindo review! Un abrazo!

NekoFT: Que mala ;c xD aunque comprendo porque Jude era odiado (?) Grandine solo pensó en su hijo, no le importo hacer daño con tal de recuperar a su hijo y en realidad comprendo esa parte. Una madre hace cualquier cosa por sus hijos, en fin xD Gracias por siempre leerme y dejar un review, un mega abrazo! 3

Tu mayor fan: kaskjakfj te amo! Me encanto este gesto, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste y gracias por darle una oportunidad ;'3 Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo!

Mellie: No es demasiado, no aun xD falta lo mejor! Sus palabras me hacen superarme porque en serio sin su apoyo no daría lo mejor de mi. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review. Un mega abrazo! :3

karii-chan12: Hahaha pronto se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos... pronto...

alfaro-chan: Lamento el retraso y todo se revelara como es debido, no los dejara con ninguna duda ;3 Gracias por tu review!

Ayano-chan: Hola Ayano-chan! Decidi pasar mis historias también aquí, bueno la mayoría xD tratare de publicar todas aquí aunque ya sabes en donde están las mayoría de mis lectores. Créeme no me molesta que leas mi historia en una noche, si quieres hazlo de nuevo xD haha gracias por tu review, un mega abrazo! ;3

Anonimo: Lo se :c lamento haberme retrasado, no te enojes anonimo-san :c ily

AnnimoBuux3: ¿Alguien dijo suspenso? *3* haha lamento el retraso, espero te haya gustado. Gracias por el review!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, hola!**

**¿Alguien me extraño?... Nah extrañaron el fic x'DD **  
**Estoy teniendo algunos problemas con mi computadora (a pesar de que es nueva :l) así que esa es básicamente la razón por la cual no había podido actualizar. **

**No esperen mas.**  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Capitulo 26**_

_**.**_

* * *

Dejó que el viento golpeara su rostro sintiendo la cálida brisa mañanera, después de todo lo que había pasado por fin logró cerrar los ojos un momento. Se encogió en su asiento cubriendo su cuerpo con la chaqueta de Natsu y durmió durante todo el trayecto de regreso.

Por su parte, Natsu no podría conciliar el sueño aunque lo intentara. Aún debía conducir por un largo camino y el tema de Jude aun le ponía los pelos de punta. Mas que eso, era una preocupación por lo que sucedía, todo era demasiado sospecho y por lo que el oficial Jura había mencionado, todo parecía indicar que había sido un asesinato.

Lucy lo sabría tarde o temprano pero era preferible tarde. Ya había pasado por mucho y necesitaba un respiro de aquello, un poco de tranquilidad, pero estaba olvidando una parte importante, aun debía enfrentar la sepultura de su padre.

La observo por un momento, como los rayos del sol hacían brillar sus cabellos rubios con mas intensidad. Su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre y vio su pecho cubierto por su chaqueta subir y bajar en una lenta respiración , estaba profundamente dormida y así la dejaría. Lucy dormía como un ángel y verla así lo tranquilizaba.

Condujo por cuatro horas hasta que por fin reconoció la ciudad de Magnolia. Había olvidado que prácticamente ambos habían huido del lugar y todos, incluyendo a cierta rubia insoportable, estarían furiosos. Aunque en realidad no tenia otra opción, ninguno de ellos estaba ayudando en nada, incluso él tenia mejor tacto.

Llego justo frente al enorme y lujoso edificio en donde estaba su departamento y salió de su auto rodeándolo hasta llegar al lugar en donde la rubia aun dormía, no había despertado en todo el trayecto. Abrió la puerta delicadamente y se inclino un poco para despertarla.

— Lucy.- la llamo casi susurrando.— Llegamos.

La chica hizo un gesto adorable tratando de despertar y arrugo la nariz mientras levantaba los parpados lentamente dejando ver sus hermosos ojos cafés. Aún estaban hinchados después de llorar por toda una noche. Sus ojos encontraron esa mirada color jade observándola fijamente. Natsu lucía agotado pero aun así no dejaba de verse atractivo con esos cabellos rosas cayendo por su frente y ese ligero rastro de barba sin afeitar que comenzaba a notarse.

— No estarás esperando que te lleve en mis brazos hasta el departamento ¿o si?.- comento el chico y logro notar un poco de diversión en su voz.

— Suena bien.- respondió débil, aun no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar.

Natsu frunció el ceño preguntándose que es lo que debería hacer. Seguramente se vería ridículo llevando a una chica de esa forma, pero la noche anterior había hecho prácticamente lo mismo. Lucy estiro sus brazos hacia él esperando a que lo hiciera y el chico suspiro resignado. Paso una mano por sus cabellos para después inclinarse hacia la rubia y tomarla entre sus brazos para así alzarla como si fuera una princesa.

Era mas ligera de lo que esperaba, sintió como rodeaba su cuello con sus delicados brazos buscando algún soporte, en realidad eso no era tan malo. Le entrego las llaves al chico encargado y camino con la chica en sus brazos.  
Lucy apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Natsu sintiendo el aroma de su cuerpo masculino, estaba siendo muy dulce con ella. Podía notar como ellos eran el centro de atención, cosa que ponía a Natsu algo nervioso, sabia que odiaba ese tipo de atención.

— No puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer esto.- en realidad ella no lo había hecho, fue el mismo quien había aceptado.

Sintió como Natsu se detenía de repente y bajo la mirada para observar aquello que interrumpía su camino.  
Una linda anciana los miraba sonriente y lucía un poco graciosa con su rostro arrugado.

— Son una pareja adorable.- mencionó. — Me recuerdan a mi esposo y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes.- sonrió.— Eres muy afortunado.- le dijo al pelirrosa y siguió su camino.

Lucy escucho como el chico gruñía disimuladamente y no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas risitas volviendo a apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Eso había sido mas que vergonzoso y le había encantado, por fin estaba sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Entraron al elevador y Natsu tecleo el código cuidando de no soltar a Lucy.

El rostro de la rubia estaba a pocos centímetros del cuello de Natsu, un poco mas y podría besarlo pero eso no seria correcto. Logro observar una cicatriz en su piel y curiosidad fue mayor. Deshizo el agarre de su cuello y con una mano acaricio esa marca en su suave y bronceada piel logrando que Natsu se tensara un poco.

Ya había probado sus labios, ya había tocado su piel pero eso no parecía suficiente, al menos no con Lucy. Aunque esa caricia solo duro unos segundos, no podía negar que había sido de lo mejor. ¿Porque el tacto de Lucy le afectaba tanto? Y en realidad no solo era eso.  
Estaba haciendo cosas que jamás en su vida espero, el ya no era así y Lucy lo estaba trayendo de vuelta, aunque seria un poco mas difícil que eso.

— ¿Como conseguiste esta cicatriz?- escucho su voz muy cerca de su odio, sintiendo el aliento rozar su piel.

Se aclaro la garganta. — Fue cuando estaba pequeño, no lo recuerdo.

Por fin. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron del elevador siendo recibidos por Happy, el pobre felino había pasado la noche solo. Dejo a Lucy sobre el sofá con cuidado y el pequeño gato subió al regazo de la rubia. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo le había tomado cariño, pero era mejor no decir nada cuando a él le sucedía lo mismo.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto el chico. Él jamás podría cocinar algo pero llamaría por el servicio.

— No tengo apetito.- respondió sin mirarlo, aun seguía acariciando a Happy.

No dijo nada mas, él tampoco tenia apetito. Después de todo lo sucedido, aun tenia un mal sabor de boca y el ambiente se sentía extraño, al menos Lucy lucía mejor que antes pero le tomaría un poco mas de tiempo volver a ser la misma. Perder a personas importantes en tu vida era lo mas difícil y nadie mas que Natsu lo comprendía.  
Fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con su canción favorita. El numero era desconocido pero aun así respondió la llamada.

— ¡Voy a matarte!- alejo un poco el celular de su oído haciendo un gesto de desagrado. — ¿Cómo te atreviste a llevártela?- continuo la voz a través de la línea telefónica.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?- pregunto sereno.

— Tu madre me lo dio. Ahora, dame esa maldita clave para poder subir y darte unos buenos golpes.

— ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

— Necesito ver a Lucy. Ella es mi familia y no voy dejarla sola, así que... por favor Natsu...- Michelle espero por un respuesta. Escucho su respiración a través de la llamada así que sabia que aun estaba ahí. Natsu no le agradaba y él tampoco a ella, pero lamentablemente, él ya era parte de la vida de Lucy y todo era culpa de la tonta de su prima por permitirlo aun cuando se lo advirtió.

Suspiró. — Sube.- oprimió un botón y finalizo la llamada.

En realidad, Natsu no era nadie para prohibir y evitar que alguien viera a Lucy. Ella necesitaba a su familia y él no era.  
Tecleo un código justo al lado del elevador y lo escucho moverse. Apoyo su frente contra la pared cerrando los ojos. Sabia que Lucy lo miraba confundida y preocupada, podía imaginar cada facción de rostro, cada detalle estaba grabado en su memoria. ¿En que momento su vida se había vuelto complicada de nuevo? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, su vida también lo estaba y todo había cambiado en cuando Lucy cruzo esa puerta. Había evitado a toda costa volver a sentirse de esa manera y lo seguiría haciendo. En el momento en que lo admitiera caería al precipicio y en ese momento estaba en el borde, y no iba a caer, no se lo permitiría.  
Un pequeño sonido se escucho y giro un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con un rubia que lo miraba furiosa. Afortunadamente no escucho insultos, Michelle fue directo hacia Lucy y trato de hacerla sentir mejor. Lucy repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien y esta vez lo creyó un poco, haberla llevado a ese lugar había servido de algo.

— Juvia llegara en un momento ¿Puedes darme la contraseña del elevador?- pregunto Michelle sin dudar. Diablos, no la soportaba pero Juvia le agradaba y no la dejaría fuera.

— Claro.- forzó una sonrisa que Michelle notó pero no iniciaría una discusión, no frente a Lucy.

Natsu mando la contraseña por mensaje y no se molesto en registrar su numero, no quería nada que ver con ella pero no lo borro, tal vez le serviría después.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu habitación?- pregunto la rubia a su prima, Lucy solo asintió.

Michelle rodeo a Lucy por los hombros y la guió hasta las escaleras. Lucy quería hablar con ella pero no quería dejar a Natsu. Giro un poco su cabeza y se encontró con él, mirándola de la misma manera.

Algo dentro de si le decía que se quedara con ella pero volvió a la realidad nuevamente. Debía dormir y olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo por un momento, como si en realidad pudiera hacerlo.  
La vio subir y en cuanto no escucho mas su voz, camino hacia el sofá y se dejo caer sobre él. Happy ronroneo sobre su cuello como si tratara de animarlo, sonrió levemente y lo acaricio. Él seria el único que jamás lo abandonaría.  
Se puso de pie nuevamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación, tomo una ducha larga y se coloco ropa limpia. Dormir no le serviría de nada, debía distraer su mente en algo mas.  
Salió de su habitación pero antes de bajar por las escaleras escucho algunos sollozos, suponía que Juvia debía estar ahí. No serviría de nada engañarse, quería cruzar esa puerta y cerciorarse de que Lucy estaba bien, solo unos pasos y lo sabría, pero no lo hizo, solo bajo las escaleras y continuo su camino. Ellas la ayudarían, él ya había hecho su parte.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto Gajeel.— Tu no pareces sorprendido.- señalo a Gray.

— Juvia me lo dijo. Trate de ir con ella pero no creo que sea necesaria mi presencia, Lucy necesita estar sola.

— Lucy necesita a alguien que la apoye.- menciono su amigo.— ¿Y tu que esperas?

— Eso no es mi problema.- respondió Natsu dando un sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

No sabia a quien llamar y solo ellos parecieron la mejor opción. Llevaba mas de 24 horas sin dormir pero necesitaba algo que calmara sus nervios. Estaban en el parque a varios metros de una laguna, algunos niños jugaban a lo lejos mientras sus padres los observaban. Afortunadamente nadie se había percatado de que tenían bebidas alcohólicas o algunos de ellos llamarían a la policía y no quería saber absolutamente nada de eso por un tiempo, al menos no ese día.

— No te atrevas a engañarme, nos llamaste porque no sabes que hacer.

Natsu guardo silencio y al poco tiempo soltó un bufido mezclado con una risada. A ese estúpido de Gajeel jamás se le escapaba nada.

— No se lo que me sucede con ella.

— ¡Por fin estas hablando!- exclamo Gray.— El primer paso es aceptarlo, después solo deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

— No aceptare nada, ni siquiera se como me siento.

— Lo sabes.- Gajeel interrumpió.— Y desde hace tiempo, solo que lo suficientemente asustado como para aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que temes?- preguntó Gray.— ¿Crees que Lucy hará lo mismo?

— Ella firmo el contrato.- contraatacó.

— Y sabes porque lo hizo.

Sus padres eran los culpables, por supuesto que lo sabia, pero buscar excusas era mejor que enfrentar la realidad, y continuaría huyendo de ella hasta que no hubiera otra alternativa.

— Me encargaré de eso en otro momento.

— Huir no va a cambiar tus sentimientos por esa ella Natsu.- gruño al escuchar _esa_ palabra, odiaba su sonido y cada maldita letra que la conformaba, aunque Gajeel tenia razón. Si lo aceptaba seria su ruina y destrucción, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo, aun sí Lucy fuera su única salvación.

.

.

.

.

Su padre le había llamado la noche anterior, todo estaba listo para darle santa sepultura a Jude, aunque a su parecer, no lo merecía.  
Trato de conciliar el sueño pero la platica con Gajeel y Gray solo había empeorado las cosas. Vestía un playera negra con un pantalón del mismo color, no lucía formal pero al menos usaba color negro. No tenia razón alguna para asistir, pero quería estar ahí, con ella.

— No tienes porque acompañarnos.- aunque Michelle prácticamente lo detestaba, sonaba sincera y agradecida.

— Soy el único que puede llevarlas.- su vista se desvió a cierta rubia. Parecía asustada pero trataba de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que su cuerpo se lo permitía. Michelle negó con la cabeza evitando que dijera algo mas. No tenia idea de todo lo que estaría sintiendo, pero sabia que era difícil. Esa seria la ultima vez que veria con su padre.

El cementerio estaba a un hora del edificio y durante ese recorrido el silencio fue su cuarto acompañante. Había tumbas por todas partes y arboles que solo hacían el ambiente mas pesado, pero al menos no estaba lloviendo. Bajo de su automóvil y Michelle hizo lo mismo, menos Lucy.  
La rubia miraba fijamente el lugar en donde varias personas se juntaban, parpadeaba con continuidad y trataba de regular su respiración inhalando y exhalando constantemente. No podía quedarse ahí, Natsu abrió la puerta del auto y se acerco levemente a ella ganándose un mirada asustadiza.

— Yo... no...

— Tienes que hacer esto Lucy, no lo dejaras solo ¿o si?- hablo refiriéndose a Jude, tal vez su manera de hablar era ruda pero era necesario, si no, no conseguiría nada.

— Pero... no quiero despedirme.- dijo tratando de mantener su voz firme pero se quebró en el ultimo momento.

Natsu trago fuerte. Debía estar lo suficientemente loco como ser parte de todo eso, se puso de cuclillas quedando un poco por debajo de su nivel.

— Estoy aquí, tu familia esta aquí, nadie va a dejarte sola.- se detuvo un segundo y después retomo. — No voy a dejarte.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para darle la fuerza que necesitaba, sus ojos se humedecieron y asintió saliendo del auto.  
Michelle solo se quedo en silencio observando, ella no podría haberlo hecho mejor y estaba bastante sorprendida por el comportamiento de Natsu.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lugar y en cuanto llegaron, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Lucy. Su familia, los Dragneel, Juvia y Delia y algunos empleados que la conocían desde pequeña estaban ahí. Un agujero sobresalía del suelo y justo a su lado, en un ataúd, estaba su padre.  
Sus piernas temblaban pero aun así se acerco. Su padre vestía un traje negro y definitivamente lucía mas joven. Mordió sus labios tratando de soportarlo, no quería estar ahí, no quería volver a sentirse así. Quería decirle algo pero tenia un nudo en su garganta, acaricio levemente su mejilla sintiendo el frio de su piel. Limpio una lagrima que cayo sin previo aviso.

— Debemos comenzar.- el sacerdote se acerco a ella y le acaricio su espalda en un gesto reconfortarte.

No lo vería nunca mas. Observo cada rastro, cada arruga de su rostro, no quería olvidarlo nunca, guardaría sus recuerdos como lo mas preciado de su vida, porque así lo era. Debían cerrar el ataúd para así comenzar y terminar al mismo tiempo.

— Lucy...- no sabia quien se había acercado a ella y no quería saberlo, solo quería mas tiempo.

— Solo... déjame...- se soltó de su agarre, se acerco de nuevo a su padre y se paso la mano por el cabello en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse. Estaba haciendo una escena y honestamente no le importaba. Sus labios temblaban, su mandíbula se tenso en consecuencia de contenerse y acerco su rostro al de su padre. — Te amo.- beso su mejilla sin sentir una pisca de calor, sin una respuesta. Si estuviera vivo hubiera besado su frente y le diría lo mismo. Había cosas que no le había dicho, cosas que no harían juntos, él debió haberla entregado el día de su boda, él debió conocer a sus nietos, él debió verla envejecer, él debió vivir. Ella era su pequeña y su pequeña estaba sufriendo, lo quería con ella, lo necesitaba. — No.- forcejeo cuando alguien trato de apartarla. — ¡No!

— Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien.- la voz de Delia la tranquilizo un poco, la abrazo y la alejo un poco del ataúd dejando que los encargados hicieran su trabajo.

— Mi papá...

— Lo se cariño.- su corazón se rompió al verla así, ella tampoco podría soportarlo. La abrazo con mas fuerza, necesitaba que Lucy sintiera que estaban con ella, que jamás la dejarían sola.

El sacerdote menciono cosas que Lucy sabia.'' Fue un buen hombre, fue un buen padre, fue un buen amigo'' ¿Por qué hablaba como si lo conociera? Ninguno de ellos lo hacia. Por fin el sacerdote termino de hablar y seguiría lo mas difícil.  
Su padre estaría solo en ese agujero, una vez ahí ya no había vuelta atrás. Movieron el ataúd y lentamente lo descendieron para después sepultarlo. Cada grano de arena la mataba.

— No hagan eso.- trato de detenerlos.

— Todo terminara en un momento cariño, tranquila.

Lucy se soltó de su agarre y camino tratando de alejarse pero en su intento por escapar se topo con Natsu. Estaba ahí con ella, no la había dejado. Se sujeto fuertemente a él buscando algún apoyo. Natsu podía sentirla temblar contra su cuerpo.

— No quiero estar aquí.- la escucho hablar ¿Qué podía decirle? Era como si sintiera su mismo sufrimiento y realmente odiaba verla así. En un intento desesperado por tranquilizarla la abrazo acercándola mas hacia él. Si todos miraban le importaba un carajo, en ese momento, Lucy era su única preocupación.

Después de varios largos y tortuosos minutos todo termino, Jude no estaba mas. Lucy tardo un poco mas en poder tranquilizarse, aun temblaba y todos sobre ella lo hacia mas difícil.  
Todo termino mas rápido de lo que espero pero aun así, sentía un vacío por dentro. Todos abordaron sus autos y se despidieron de Lucy con algunas palabras de animo, ella no escucho ninguna. Aun no quería irse, necesitaba pensar un momento.

— Quiero estar sola un momento.- sin mirar atrás o esperar por una respuesta se alejo de todos.

Natsu sabia que necesitaba su espacio así que no la siguió, nadie lo hizo. Solo tenían que esperar a que volviera, ella tenia cosas que enfrentar por si sola.

.

.

.

.

No estaba lo suficientemente alejada así que continuo caminando. Había arboles por todos lados y el viento soplaba silenciosamente. Aun sentía una inquietud y no había pensado en ello. Todo alrededor de la muerte de su padre era muy sospechoso y nadie quería decirle nada, pero lo averiguaría de cualquier forma. Escucho un crujido su espalda y giro rápidamente en alerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Quería despedirme apropiadamente de Jude, pero no puedo acercarme.

Miro a su alrededor y no encontró alguna salida, había estado caminando sin sentido y no sabia en donde estaba.

— No voy a hacerte daño Lucy.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- volvió a preguntar manteniendo su distancia, no iba a arriesgarse.

— Ya te lo había dicho, tu padre hablaba de ti todo el tiempo.

— No estas diciéndome nada. No... entiendo.

Miro a su alrededor y se acerco un poco a Lucy. — Jude me pidió que cuidara de ti, él sabia que esto pasaría.- se detuvo un momento.— Si te digo algo mas estarás en mayor peligro del que estás.

¿De que estaba hablando? Lucy no entendía nada. Su cabeza aun estaba aturdida y ¿sucedía esto?

— Tu nombre...

— Rogue.- confirmo su identidad.- Lucy.- llamo su atención.— Escucha bien lo que voy a decir... No confíes en nadie, absolutamente en nadie.

Y sin saberlo, le creyó. Creyó en sus palabras, algo le decía que debía confiar en el.

— Te pierdo de vista por diez minutos...- Natsu apareció de la nada y golpeo a Rogue contra un árbol.— Y te encuentro ¿con este?- gruño y lo tomo de la camisa casi estrangulándolo.— ¿Quién carajo eres y porque estas siguiéndola?

— Solo... hago lo que Jude me pidió.- hablo con dificultad.

— Natsu, espera.- la rubia trato de detenerlo.

Ignoro sus palabras y miro a Rogue con todo el odio que jamás había sentido. — Si vuelvo a verte cerca de Lucy, voy a matarte.- amenazo.

— Hazlo, me estarías haciendo un favor.- lo dejo caer al suelo y el chico toco su cuello mientras tosía tratando de respirar.— Si realmente te importa, no dejes que la encuentren.

La mirada de miedo que le envió antes de perderse entre los arbustos le heló la sangre pero no tenia porque creer en sus palabras. Tomo a Lucy y la saco de ahí, se encargaría de que ese maldito obtuviera su merecido.

.

.

.

.

Michelle y sus tíos habían insistido bastante en ello pero negó absolutamente toda opción. Si volvía con ellos sabía que sería mas difícil para ella el poder alejar los malos pensamientos y no quería volver a llorar de nuevo. Por fin estaba saliendo de todo eso.  
Tres semanas habían pasado desde lo de su padre y estaba tratando de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que podía. El principal Makarov le había dado la oportunidad de tomar el tiempo que necesitara, pero como era de esperarse, en su trabajo la despidieron.  
Sus tíos la ayudaban en lo necesario y los Dragneel hacían lo mismo, tal vez era su forma de pedir disculpas pero no estaba de humor para lidiar con ellos aún.  
Michelle se quedo con ella durante dos semanas y Juvia pasaba todos los días para saber si estaba bien. Delia la llamaba todos los días y en realidad apreciaba todo eso, así sabia que no estaba sola.

El cielo estaba sumergido en oscuridad, eran las ocho de la noche cuando decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua.  
Natsu paseaba por el lugar con un pantalón colgando de sus caderas y el torso descubierto y ella solo estaba en pijama, la pijama que juro jamás volver a usar en su presencia.

— ¿Sabes?- Natsu la miraba divertido. — Esto me recuerda viejos tiempos.

Lucy trato de reprimir una sonrisa y se dirigió hasta la cocina para poder beber el agua que su cuerpo necesitaba.  
Podía sentir la mirada de Natsu sobre ella y le agradaba que así fuera. Nada era como al inicio, había un cambio, podía notarlo claramente.  
Natsu observaba cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se apoyaba contra la barra que dividía la cocina. Lucy no había estado comiendo bien y lucia mas delgada pero sin perder sus hermosas curvas. Todo el asunto con Jude la había afectado y comenzaba a ver esos cambios. Mientras Michelle se quedo esas asquerosas dos semanas apenas podía hablar con Lucy y él, a diferencia de ella, si debía asistir a la universidad.

— Estaba a punto de ordenar algo para cenar ¿no quieres algo?

— Yo no...- iba a negar su invitación pero su estomago rugió tan fuerte haciendo eco en la habitación. Todo era exactamente como la primera mañana que pasaron juntos.

— Parece que alguien tiene hambre.

— Yo...- se mordió el labio avergonzada, tenía hambre y no podía ocultarlo.— Quiero pizza.

Sonrió.— Pizza será.

Ordeno la comida y el servicio domicilio llego quince minutos después. No habían interactuado así desde hace varias semanas y Michelle no puso las cosas fáciles.  
Por petición de Lucy accedió a comer en el suelo de la sala, la chica llevo sus bebidas y se sentó frente a Natsu siendo divididos solo por la caja de cartón en donde estaba la pizza.  
Natsu la abrió dejando salir ese delicioso olor que solo hizo que el estomago de Lucy gruñera aun mas. La rubia no espero y tomo el primer trozo para saborearlo en su boca, él hizo lo mismo.

— Tus ojos brillan cuando ves la pizza.- se burlo mientras le daba un mordisco a su rebanada.

— No creo que sea por eso.- Natsu levanto su mirada y se encontró con la de Lucy. Lo miraba nerviosamente y sabia exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. _Mierda. _Continuo comiendo creando un silencio incomodo, no esperaba tal comentario.— Lo siento.- Lucy se disculpo notando su error, sabia que él no lo tomaría bien.— No... no te he agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mi.

— No importa.- dijo el pelirrosa restándole importancia, aun sin mirarla.— Somos...- y entonces ocurrió algo que no espero. Nunca había dudado tanto en decir una simple palabra, pero sabia que esa palabra no era la correcta, porque ellos no eran amigos.— Somos...- se rasco la cabeza buscando la palabra correcta que jamás se hizo presente. Suspiro resignado.— No se lo que somos.

— Yo tampoco se lo que somos.- menciono la rubia captando su completa atención.— Siento que somos amigos, y otras que somos mas que amigos... pero a veces siento que solo soy una desconocida para ti.

Odiaba hablar de eso; diablos, no estaba bien. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Gray; ''_El primer paso es aceptarlo_''. Si lo hacia, él seria el único que perdería pero ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no se arriesgaba? pero el no lo haría solo.

— Tienes razón, no somos nada...- trago saliva nerviosamente, quería decirlo, debía hacerlo.—...Pero hay algo.

Y su apetito de fue por completo. Natsu lucía aturdido por lo que acababa de decir y ¿ella había escuchado bien? Él estaba aceptando que algo ocurría entre ellos dos. No sabia si sonreír como una tonta o simplemente quedarse estática en su lugar, y fue exactamente lo que hizo. Solo ella podía lograr un cambio, todos se lo dijeron, y por fin comenzaba a creerlo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Lucy... contamos contigo xD **

**Chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta loca historia, cada review y lectura me hace continuar, en serio, gracias! ;-;**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer! **  
**Bye bye! ;3**

* * *

Ahora a responder...

Respuesta a Reviews:

.

.

.

Ayano-chan01:  En la escuela me esta yendo de maravilla, un poco estresada con exámenes pero sobrevivo xD Y por supuesto que quien eres! Recuerdo a mis lectores... bueno a la mayoría xD Gracias por leer TD! Un abrazo ;3

NaLu99: :'3 Gracias a ti por leerme y dejarme un review y por echarme de menos TwT mucho amorsh ¡Ven y abrázame!

deicy: Me alegra que te gustara, gracias!

karliss:  Mi querida Karliss :3 Lo que sucedió con Natsu aun esta en mis planes de ser revelado, pero antes de todo eso les tendré varias sorpresas. Gracias por dejar un review, un abrazo!

Seleniuro: Gracias a ti por leerla y gracias por la suerte en mis estudios :3 lo aprecio mucho. Un abrazo!

Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: CYNTHIAAAA! :333 haha me encanta verte en todos lados xD Lo curioso con la escena del mar... es que yo odio todo eso xD La playa esta a 20 minutos de mi casa y la odio xD no soporto el sol. Creo que en este capitulo te sorprendi con varias cosas sobre Natsu, oh si... comienza el juego :D

Respuesta a PD: Lo se! Creo que ya no había dicho, pero en la otra pagina esta mi vida cono fanfiquer (?) y la mayoría de mis lectores y fans están haya. Me decidí publicar aquí solo por loquera, aunque gracias por seguirme en ambos lados! Un mega abrazo! ;3

Anonimo-san:  No tengas pereza... comenta! xD haha Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, lo aprecio demasiado. Gracias también por los buenos deseos, un abrazo anon!

oramimik66: Primeramente, gracias por leerla! A tu pregunta ''_¿Porque no hay un tercero en discordia?_'' ugh, odio los triángulos amorosos xD huyo cada vez que veo alguno en una historia pero no te preocupes, el rival aparecerá :3 Gracias por tus palabras y sobre las faltas de ortografía, lo siento xD haha oye vamos, no soy perfecta, pero gracias por decirme, debo prestar mas atención para que no se me escape alguno. Diablos quiero abrazarte, gracias por tu apoyo y por comprender (eres el primero que no me exige, deberías ver en mi otra pagina, son un montón de desesperados, pero así los amo xD) En fin, Muchas gracias!

NekoFT: Nekooo! Espero no hayas llorado con este TwT Tu pregunta _¿Ahora todo sera diferente? _Las cosas comenzaran a cambiar, tal vez de una manera que no les agradara mucho... Mas problemas y mas drama se avecina, así que prepárate! Gracias por tu review, un abrazo ;3

RubyLRed: Ni siquiera yo se en como pensé en matar a Jude, solo apareció en mi cabeza y no me arrepiento de nada xD ''Natsu se abrió O: y esta ves no abrió unas piernas,sino su corazón!'' JAJAJAJA ame esto! Tienes razón x'D y sobre The bid, tratare de actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo ;3 Gracias por tu review!

.33: Lamento el retraso y espero te haya gustado este! Gracias por el apoyo!

48: Oh por dios, ¿estas diciéndome que de nali fan te convertí al nalu? O: El nali me gusta, es muy tierno pero mi corazón siempre sera nalu xD ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al nalu fandom! Gracias por tus reviews, Oh y gracias por seguirme también en Fanfic/es, ya te he visto por haya ;3 un abrazo!

xsakuxsasux: Haha gracias por leerla y por el apoyo! Lo aprecio demasiado, espero te haya gustado este! un abrazo ;3

AnnimoBuux3:  Mas nalu a la orden! El final.. demonios, en ask una persona me pregunto sobre algo que no recuerdo y sin querer solté un mega spoiler que no diré aquí y en ninguna parte. Me bombardearon con preguntas y todos se volvieron locos xD Estuvo super loco y debo tener mas cuidado cuando suelto algún spoiler xD En fin! Gracias por seguir esta historia!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola chicos!**

**Había**** querido escribir toda la semana pero mi emoción no me lo permitió... Iré a ver a One Ok Rock! (si ya se, a nadie le interesa esto lol)**

**Hay algunas cosas que hablare con ustedes al final, si están castigados -.- **

**Espero les guste!**  
**Enjoy **

* * *

_**Capitulo 27**_

_**.**_

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Ambos se dirigían hasta Fairy Tail. Por fin las cosas estaban más tranquilas y después de todo lo que había sucedió, Lucy parecía estar mejor.

— Ha pasado un tiempo y no puedo ausentarme más.- la chica miraba por la ventana del auto como si fuera su primera vez en el exterior, no había salido del departamento en tres semanas.

Natsu la miro disimuladamente. Estaba más pálida y había perdido peso, pero estaba sobre llevándolo mejor de lo que él lo hubiera hecho. A pesar de eso, no creía que fuera buena idea que Lucy volviera a clases, especialmente por una razón o más bien varias que para él era imposible de controlar, sus malas decisiones estaban mostrándose frente a sus ojos.

— Pero aun puedes quedarte en el departamento, puedo dar la vuelta y…

— Estoy bien.- dijo serena mostrando una leve sonrisa. El chico no dijo nada más y fijo la vista en el camino.

Lucy logro ver como su cuerpo se tensaba y apretaba su agarre contra el volante. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema sobre su relación o lo que sea que fuera. Natsu simplemente no quería hacerlo, fue algo que no debió decir pero aun así lo dijo, Lucy simplemente no quería sacar el tema.

Sabía que Natsu estaba luchando internamente con ese lío que se había formado, era mejor darle su espacio y que tratara de arreglar las cosas por sí solo, obviamente con su ayuda porque después de eso, era aun mas difícil que ella lo dejara solo, no ahora que tenía una oportunidad de estar con él.  
Había estado con ella durante su luto, nunca la dejo sola a pesar de que sabía que no le gustaba involucrarse en ese tipo de situaciones y mucho menos sentimientos. El mismo lo había dicho, no alguien más, fueron sus palabras y Natsu lo había sentido por sí mismo.  
Mentiría si dijera que no estaba feliz, porque lo estaba. Después de todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz después de mucho tiempo. Natsu estaba abriendo camino hacia ella y lo recibiría como era debido. Ambos habían sufrido lo suficiente, era tiempo de un cambio que solo ellos dos podían lograr.

El chico fue el primero en bajar del auto, actuaba como si no hubieran tenido esa conversación y era justo como Lucy esperaba, sería mucho más difícil que Natsu lo aceptara por completo.

— Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, deberías volver.

— Y yo pienso que deberías dejar de preocuparte.

No obtuvo respuesta, era la única forma de mantenerlo callado. Decir cosas que no quería escuchar.

Había una razón la cual Natsu no quería que asistiera aun y eso eran todos en la universidad. El podría ser un maldito imbécil tal y como todos decían pero nadie ahí era inocente, todos estaban tan podridos como él, ahogándose en su propia riqueza y Lucy seria su principal blanco. Absolutamente toda la ciudad sabia sobre Jude y la investigación aun continuaba sin obtener alguna pista.  
Entró detrás de ella caminando por el pasillo y las miradas no se hicieron esperar.

Ella sabía que era el centro de atención y también el tema de conversación, pero no le importo. No había nada más que perder porque en si ya no tenía nada, ella era fuerte y lo había demostrado, no iba a doblegarse por nada ni por nadie.  
Los escuchaba murmurando y mirándola como si fuera una atracción, eso ni siquiera le molestaba. Las personas siempre encontraban algo de qué hablar y absolutamente nada de eso debía importarle, solo tenía una razón para vivir y no lo haría por ninguno de ellos.

— Dragneel.- ambos escucharon una voz y se detuvieron.

Para Lucy era lindo que tratara de protegerla, porque seguramente era así. Solo estaba a un paso de conseguir que Natsu lo aceptara pero no debía apresurar nada. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo porque estaba convencida de que por nada la dejaría ir y ella tampoco lo haría.

— ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el chico casi gruñendo.

— Ven conmigo.- ordeno el profesor.

— Pero…- trato de protestar.

— Ahora.- miró a la rubia. — El principal Makarov quiere verte.- mencionó.

Natsu miró a Lucy y esta le sonrió. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba ''Estoy bien, no te preocupes'', casi podía escucharla decir esas palabras. La encontraría después, en ese momento tenía que lidiar con lo que el profesor le ordenara hacer y no podía negarse. Ya se lo habían advertido, una mas y estaría fuera.

Camino por el pasillo siguiendo al profesor hasta llegar a una de las oficinas y justo como espero, le ordeno llevar algunos papeles a la oficina principal a varios edificios del lugar, como maldecía a ese vejestorio.  
Después de varios minutos caminando por fin llego a la oficina principal y dejo los papeles sobre uno de los escritorios. A veces ser odiado por los profesores no era bueno.  
Salió de la oficina para dirigirse de nuevo con Lucy cuando algo detuvo su paso.

— Esa rubia ha durado más de lo que esperaba.

El comentario del chico lo hizo detenerse, a decir verdad no recordaba sus nombres, solo eran compañeros de fiesta.

— ¿Y eso te importa?- respondió el pelirrosa.

— Nos importa a todos, no es como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer, lo único interesante en este lugar son tus problemas.- sus amigos y él rieron.

Natsu sabía que estaba bromeando o así parecia, así eran prácticamente sus pláticas pero en ese momento no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ninguno de ellos.

— Tal vez deberían buscarse otro pasatiempo, estoy harto de su porquería.

— Y Ángel también está harta de tu porquería.- aclaró el chico. — Sabes cómo es ella y no va a detenerse.

— Le advertí que no se entrometiera.

— Como si ella fuera capaz de hacer eso.- dijo irónico. — Todos aquí nos hemos dado cuenta de que le has tomado cariño a esa rubia.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.- gruño, odiaba que hablaran de eso cuando ni él mismo estaba seguro. — Deberían irte antes de que golpee tu cabeza contra el muro.

Ellos no eran los mejores amigos, apenas se conocían lo suficiente pero habían compartido buenos momentos. Era divertido estar con Natsu pero ahora parecía preocupado por todo y solo había una explicación a su cambio.  
¿En dónde estaba el Natsu que se embriagaba hasta el amanecer? ¿En dónde estaba el Natsu que le importaba una mierda todo a su alrededor? ¿En dónde estaba el Natsu que despertaba con una chica diferente cada día? Ese Natsu estaba desapareciendo.

El chico sonrío amargamente antes de irse. — Has cambiado.

Solo dos palabras bastaron para congelar su cuerpo, ningún cambio era bueno, al menos no para él. Los cambios significaban dejar de ser quien eras antes, ser alguien diferente y no quería volver a sentir eso, había sido horrible la primera vez y estaba convencido que de nuevo lo seria.

.

.

.

.

Tenía una idea del porque el principal Makarov la había llamado. Como la principal autoridad de las instalaciones, era su deber asegurarse del bienestar de cada uno de los alumnos, además de que debía notificar su regreso.  
Para Lucy, estar aprisionada la mayor parte del día en una habitación no la hacía sentir mejor. Nunca olvidaría nada de eso, pero era mejor no recordarlo con tanta frecuencia.  
Erza y Levy la visitaron días después al igual que Gajeel y Gray, no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero saber que estaban ahí cuando necesitaba a alguien la hizo sentir mejor.  
Caminó hasta la oficina exhorta en sus pensamientos, la recepcionista le había dicho que podía entrar sin ningún problema, Makarov estaba esperándola.  
Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando una persona la abrió antes que ella y la golpeó con su cuerpo sin notar su presencia.

— Oh diablos, lo lamento.- se disculpo rápidamente.

Lucy tocaba su nariz, el golpe no había sido fuerte pero aun así dolía un poco.

— No te preocupes.- sonrió y aparto las manos de su rostro mostrándose por completo.

El chico que parecía preocupado en un segundo su rostro se mostro sorpresivo y ¿cómo negarlo? demasiado atractivo. Esos ojos oscuros y misteriosos la miraban con cierto interés, vio como la comisura de sus labios se elevaba mostrando una media sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes qué? No quiero disculparme.

— ¿Eh?- pregunto la rubia desconcertada.

— Me alegra haber tropezado con una chica linda en mi primer día.

Aunque solo fue un poco, sintió como sus mejillas tomaban color. El chico sonrió por completo mostrando su perfecta dentadura y se alejo caminando de espaldas sin dejar de mirarla hasta que tomo su ritmo y siguió su camino de manera normal.  
El corazón de Lucy dio un brinco pero mantuvo la cordura. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dijo algo así? Era lindo escuchar ese tipo de cosas, la hacían sentir atractiva, linda, tal como él lo había dicho, aunque solo podía estar jugando con ella.  
Aun así, no logro evitar emocionarse un poco, recibir cumplidos siempre hacían sentir bien a una chica; aun mas si esta había pasado por algo difícil y necesitaba algo que la ayudara a recuperar su ritmo.

No se molesto en tocar la puerta, simplemente entro, después de todo el principal la estaba esperando.

— Lucy.- pronuncio su nombre en cuanto entro a la habitación. — Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

— Es bueno volver.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa tímida mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Toma asiento.- ordeno y espero a que la chica lo hiciera. — ¿Cómo has estado?

— El tiempo ayuda a curar, principal Makarov. Todo está mejorando.

— Y luces mejor.- afirmo. — Cualquier cosa que necesites mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas.- era la primera vez que Lucy lo veía de esa manera. El hombre era amable y muy amigable, se notaba que le tenía un cariño a sus alumnos. — Es bueno ser fuerte pequeña, pero no debes guardarte todo para ti misma.- la rubia asintió entendiendo completamente. — Puedes volver a clases.

— Gracias, principal Makarov.

— Puedes decirme maestro, todos lo hacen.

Sonrió. — Gracias, maestro.- el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

Era agradable saber que a pesar de todo, las personas seguían apoyándola. Después de algo malo siempre llegaba la recompensa, y tal vez para Lucy, ese momento ya había llegado.

_Que ingenua._

.

.

.

.

A pesar de todas las miradas y rumores, su día estaba trascurriendo muy bien. Tal y como esperaba, no hubo ningún problema con sus días ausentes, estaba completamente justificado; el único problema era volver estar al tanto de las clases, pero para Lucy no sería difícil volver a tomar el ritmo.

— Es un placer volver a tenerte de vuelta lindura.

— Apuesto mil dólares a que jamás dirías eso frente a Juvia.

— Yo apuesto dos mil.

Gajeel y Natsu molestaron a Gray y Lucy solo se dedico a reír con las chicas.  
Los almuerzos entre ellos se habían vuelto una costumbre y aunque Lucy se había ausentado por un mes, eso no cambio. Lucy no solo estaba trayendo de vuelta Natsu, sino a todos ellos.

— Estoy hablando en serio idiotas.- dijo Gray. — ¿Estás bien con volver? Natsu debió obligarte a quedarte, aun no creo que sea conveniente que volvieras.

— Le dije lo mismo, pero no le importo.- dijo el pelirrosa mientras comía su almuerzo.

— Estoy bien ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

— Hasta que te lo creas bonita.- respondió Erza siguiendo el mismo juego que los chicos.

Lucy comenzó a reír. Eran imposibles pero estaba segura que sin ellos, no podría sobrellevar todo eso.

Natsu parecía más tranquilo a días anteriores, principalmente cuando sabia que debía dejarla sola en el departamento. Solo preocuparse por él era su regla y el mismo la estaba rompiendo, o más bien esa rubia.  
Todos, incluso él lo habían notado. A ese punto, era normal verlos juntos y le asustaba la idea de no poder separarse de ella, le asustaba todo lo que le ocurría, le asustaba volver a sentir lo mismo, le asustaba descubrir sus propios sentimientos, por eso era mejor no pensar en ello.  
Lucy se estaba metiendo en sus huesos y no debía permitirlo.

— Debo ir a la biblioteca.- dijo la rubia.

— Iré contigo.- mencionó Levy pero Lucy la detuvo.

— No te preocupes Levy, además aun no terminas tu almuerzo.- respondió la rubia. — Los veré después.

Todos en la mesa la observaron mientras se iba, especialmente un chico de cabellos rosados.

— ¿No iras con ella?- pregunto Gray.

— No creo que me necesite.

No iba a negar que le preocupara que estuviera sola en un lugar en donde absolutamente todos podían atacarla, pero no debía dejar que siguieran pensando que le ocurría algo con ella. Definitivamente no era buena idea ir tras ella, aunque se moría por hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Debía buscar algún libro que la ayudara con las clases. Afortunadamente Levy estaba en su clase, porque si le pedía los apuntes de Natsu reprobaría completamente, aun así dudaba que tuviera algún apunte.  
Historia era una de sus materias favoritas y era la primera con la que estaría al tanto. Buscaba el libro distraídamente cuando su hombro se golpeo fuertemente con algo.

— Si seguimos encontrándonos así alguien resultara herido.

Oh, por supuesto que reconocería esa voz, no la había olvidado del todo.

— Tú fuiste quien me golpeó.

— Pero tu viniste directo hacia mi.- contraataco. — Dos veces.- mostro dos dedos haciendo énfasis.

Lucy giro los ojos sonriendo y siguió buscando el libro. — Olvídalo.

El chico sonrió. Solo había visto una sonrisa así y había sido en Natsu, no pensó que tendría el mismo efecto.  
Su cabello negro brillaba y su blanca piel contrastaba perfectamente con él, a pesar de que era su primer día portaba el uniforme. Ahora que lo recordaba…

— Antes dijiste que era tu primer día.- estaba un poco interesada en ello.

— Lo es, acabo de transferirme.- respondió el chico. — ¿Qué estamos buscando?- pregunto y Lucy levanto la mirada para verlo, era más alto que ella. — Tu libro.

— No necesitas ayudarme.

— Es mi disculpa por haber tropezado contigo.- hizo un ademán con la mano. — Dos veces.

Una ayuda no le vendría mal, además las clases estaban por comenzar.

— Warrod Cken.- dijo sin dejar de buscar.

El chico busco entre los estantes junto a Lucy por unos minutos hasta que por fin lo encontró. Estaba en la parte superior del estante, un lugar que Lucy no podía alcanzar.

— Espera, lo haré por ti.

El chico de cabellos negros se estiro lo necesario para tomar el libro. Él no tenía porque hacer todo eso pero aun así la ayudaba, tal vez tenía otra intensión o simplemente estaba siendo amigable, pero debía agradecerle.

— Gracias.- dijo la rubia al tomar el libro.

El timbre sonó indicando que era tiempo de volver a clases.

— Yo…

— Me lo agradeces después.- la interrumpió. — Debo ir a la oficina principal. Nos vemos.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra el chico se alejo saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero daba igual, no era como si tuviera que volver a verlo.  
Ella también debía volver a clases, registró el libro y salió a toda prisa hacia el aula.

Afortunadamente el profesor aun no había llegado, así que entro sin ningún problema. Levy le sonrió desde su asiento y ella se dedico a ir al suyo.  
Natsu tenía su rostro sobre el escritorio como si nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor importara.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- pregunto desganado.

— Lo hice.- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento.

— Genial.- arrastró las palabras con la peor pereza del mundo.

Lucy evito decir algo mas, por alguna razón parecía fastidiado y no quería molestarlo.

El pelirrosa la observo mientras leía con interés el libro. ¿Cómo podían interesarle esas cosas? Lucy era una de las personas más aburridas que había conocido, no sabía cómo divertirse y aun así, ella fue la única que capto su atención después de mucho tiempo. Si decidía darse una oportunidad ¿Lucy haría lo mismo que ella? Esa era la pregunta que siempre rondaba en su cabeza ¿todos harían lo mismo? Nunca debía confiar en nadie, solo usaban eso para destruirte, ya lo habían hecho con una vez y no volvería a ocurrir.

— Silencio.- el profesor entro al salón de clases y todos se sentaron en sus perspectivos asientos. — Tenemos un nuevo alumno.

Lucy dejo de leer y levanto la mirada rápidamente desconcertando a Natsu que todavía la miraba. ¿Un nuevo alumno? Solo podía ser una persona y seria una completa coincidencia si eso pasara.

— No puede ser él.- murmuro para sí misma. Natsu lo escucho.

— Por favor trátenlo bien.- prosiguió el profesor. — Puedes pasar.

La rubia observaba interesada esperando ver al nuevo alumno, esto también capto la atención de Natsu ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en eso?  
Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un chico bien parecido. Los murmullos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, porque el chico estaba más que bueno y él parecía estar disfrutando esa atención. Era como ver a Natsu o él Natsu que era antes, el estaba cambiando y todos lo sabían.

— Zeref Orwell, un placer conocerlos.

Incluso su voz era misteriosa y atractiva, todo en él lo era. Las chicas prácticamente mojaron sus bragas en cuanto entró en la habitación, algo que el gran Natsu Dragneel hacía.

— Busca un lugar en donde sentarte.- ordeno el profesor y Zeref busco con su mirada un lugar disponible.

Lo encontró casi al final y subió las escaleras hasta su lugar. Justo antes de llegar a su nuevo asiento logro ver una cabellera rubia. Era una agradable coincidencia.

Su diversión llego hasta sus ojos haciéndolos brillar, el rostro de la chica mostrando su sorpresa era el más gracioso que jamás había visto. Curvo sus labios mostrando una sonrisa burlona, Lucy lo ignoro completamente centrando su atención en el libro.  
Los ojos de Zeref se fijaron en su compañero de asiento y pudo notarlo, ese singular sentimiento de rivalidad. Definitivamente no se llevarían bien, aun mas si estaba esa rubia de por medio.  
El pelinegro le sonrió desafiante haciéndolo sentir un poco molesto ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

— ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto sin quitarle la mirada de encima al chico nuevo que ya había tomado asiento varios lugares alejado.

La chica lo miro unos segundos antes de responder.

— No.- dijo rápidamente volviendo a su lectura.

Ese estúpido _'no'_no sonaba convincente, lo conocía y él la conocía a ella.  
Desde que ese chico entro al aula sabia que jamás se llevarían bien y ahora había una razón más obvia del por qué; y por alguna razón sintió que ese tal Zeref, solo que ocasionaría problemas y definitivamente patearía su trasero si se metía en su camino.

* * *

.

.

.

**¿Porque Zeref? Porque lo amo! solo por eso :I **

**¿El asunto? No están castigados, no se preocupen pero hay un tema que me molesta. **  
**Creí ser lo suficientemente clara al decir que no permitía plagio, ni adaptaciones de mis obras, _ni postearlas en ninguna pagina web _(Esto incluye **_facebook_**)**

**Una de las razones por la cual jamas me anime a publicar fics antes fue por las que ya leyeron, pero el resto ya lo saben, ustedes me mantienen aquí. **  
**Así que cuando digo no es no y no me obliguen a pausar esta historia, así que espero no seguir viendo mi historia publicada en ese sitio. **

**Buenas noticias! **

**Cree un blog solo para ustedes, espero les guste. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil. **

**Hice ese blog principalmente para todas esas personas que me aman como yo a ellos, creo que es una buena manera de estar comunicados.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por todos sus lindos comentarios que adoro y me hacen continuar. Gracias, gracias, gracias **

**Gracias por leer! No leemos en la próxima!**

* * *

Respuesta a reviews

.

.

.

Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi:  Oww mi vida, yo extraño tus lindos reviews (en ambas paginas lol) Te adoro por eso! Como dijiste ¡Hay algo! pero solo esperemos a que todo salga bien, yo se lo que pasara... tu no *risa malvada* Gracias por estar al tanto Cynthia, un abrazo grande!

fourtris malec 46: Te recuerdo por 48, pero ahora que tienes cuenta... MALEC RULES! akdskajksdj. Oh, Natsu lo ira aceptando y Zeref ayudara un poco en esto, pero creo que Natsu sera el que solo lo note despues de que suceda algo... interesante...  
Mi computadora ya esta mejor y espero así continué, gracias por tu review!

luciana mega 7: Haha lamento haberte hecho llorar pero muchas gracias por amar esta historia! Durante los próximos capítulos pondré una advertencia y después ya sabrás de que va todo esto. Gracias por tu review!

oramimik66: Tu deseado rival ya esta aquí! :D Aunque todo se irá desarrollando a su tiempo.  
_''¿Aparecera Lissana?'' _No quiero revelar absolutamente nada, aparecerán mas personajes y todo se resolverá, pero paciencia.  
_''¿En que negocios metiste a Jude?'' _Uf, si abro la boca de mas revelare todo pero Lucy corre peligro por esto y Jude y su trato con los Dragneel tiene algo que ver con eso.  
Jaja no te preocupes, si preguntas demasiado tengo varias maneras de escaparme xD Gracias por tu review!

michi vazquez 31: En serio, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme un hermoso review, lo aprecio demasiado. Un abrazo grande!

yumivigo: Hola! haha y gracias por desvelarte leyendo TD. Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir (a veces a mi no xD) Es algo raro, cuando pienso que el capitulo me quedo horrible, todos les gusta haha. _¿Que le sucedio a Natsu? _La pregunta de oro que jamas respondere. _¿Con quien?_ No puedo revelarlo. _¿Sting esta metido por ahi?_ Tiene que ver con ciertos asuntos.  
Claro que si! Me pasare por tus fics en cuanto tenga tiempo, he estado buscando algo que leer ;3 Gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

karliss: No te desveles karliss xD Gracias por leer!

sakura c11: Fanfic/es ¡lo dije! haha Si, de hecho ahí fue en donde publique TD por primera vez y todos mis seguidores están allá.  
Lucy en el manga siempre ha sido fuerte pero muchas personas no lo ven asi, aunque me alegra que la ames mas por TD haha. Tendrá mucho trabajo para hacer que Nat vuelva después de esto... y lo que viene. ¡Gracias por seguirme en esta historia! Un abrazo ;3

Miyuki331: Me alegra que te gustara! Lucy perdió su trabajo pero era obvio, es muy raro que alguien acepte ese tipo de situaciones, lo que necesitan es alguien que haga su trabajo y Lucy no estaría disponible :c _¿Natsu lo aceptara pronto?_ Estamos acercándonos a un punto critico y después de eso ¡bum!  
Gracias por tu review! Espero actualizar mas seguido xD

Ayano-chan01: Tampoco pensé en agregar a Rogue en la historia pero simplemente apareció xD pronto sabrás que es lo que se trae entre manos y porque Jude tiene que ver con eso, Rogue continuará apareciendo ;3 Gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

Nalu.99: The bid! Diablos xD actualizare todos los capítulos que tengo hasta ahora, lo prometo! haha ven y abrázame! yisus ¡te adoro! Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente :3

NekoFT: Se viene algo tan bueno que solo de pensarlo me emociono, comenzare a advertir antes de todo eso. Lo admitió y si hay algo raro pero no solo con ellos, toda la historia es misteriosa xD  
_¿La vida esta amenazada por los tratos de Jude? _Si, comenzare a soltar varias pistas en los próximos capítulos ;D Gracias por leer y dejar un review! nos leemos!

RubyLRed: Haha no solo Lucy sufrirá en esta historia, Natsu también lo hará, todos lo harán (incluidos ustedes). 'Tsunderes' haha tienes razón :c pero ambos tienen un porque y el de Natsu es el mas valido, al menos yo sentiría lo mismo que él ¿Que es lo que le sucedió? Solo yo lo se :D  
Gracias por tu review!

AnnimoBuux3: Spoilers fuera! haha aunque soltare algunas pistas. Final trágico... muchos me han preguntado sobre eso pero como siempre lo he dicho, aun queda mucho por recorrer en esta historia y el final no esta ni cerca, así que deben esperar y ver lo que sucederá. Lamento haberte hecho llorar en el anterior :c gracias por tu apoyo :3

Mellie: Oww lamento el retraso y también lamento haberte hecho llorar TwT. Hablemos sobre Natsu; en si, sus sentimientos ya están solo hace falta un pequeño impulso que en estos capítulos que siguen lo leerás. Advertencias, las daré también porque para lo que se viene los necesito bien preparados xD  
Gracias por apoyarme en este fic, una abrazo grande!

Mar: Gracias! Tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda ;3

Yudi-chan: Loki... no me gusta como rival pero con este capitulo ya pudiste notar quien es el indicado. Tu idea es muy buena pero despertar los celos de Natsu de esa forma seria muy romántico y busco algo mas dramático. El drama es lo que rodea a esta historia y no te preocupes, los celos aparecerán pero tal vez no de la manera en que esperas. Gracias por tu idea aunque creo que Zeref tendrá una personalidad algo parecida a la que pensaste y también gracias por tu review!  
A la historia aun le falta mucho por terminar así que nada de que preocuparse ;3

* * *

.

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

**Aclaracion: Dije que comenzaria con las advertencias y aqui estan. Se que pequeños me leen y solo quiero decir que las edades estan establecidas, asi que cualquier cosa yo no quiero quejas, advertencia completa al final.**

**Reto The deal: Muchos sabran sobre esta idea y los que no, en las notas finales.**

**Capitulo largo!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 28**_

_**.**_

* * *

Durante el cambio de los maestros las chicas hablaron con Zeref mientras movían su cabello y sonreían como unas tontas, eso solo lo divertía más. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención y sus genes ayudaban perfectamente en eso.  
Nunca había sido descortés con ninguna persona, tenía muy buenos modales y todo eso hizo sonrojar a las chicas aun más. El maldito era popular.

Natsu por su parte, miraba molesto esa escena ¿Por qué toda la atención era para él?  
En realidad no le importaba que las chicas babearan por ese imbécil, pero logro ver como Lucy lo miraba disimuladamente cuando se suponía debía prestar atención en su libro. Ese libro de historia debía ser más interesante que Zeref ¿Por qué diablos lo miraba?  
Demonios, él no estaba sintiendo celos, tal vez estaba enfermando o algo así, porque su estomago comenzaba a quemarse por dentro.  
Prefirió no decir nada mas, controlo esas emociones y trato de distraerse mirando a su alrededor.

Cuando menos lo espero las clases terminaron. Los alumnos guardaron sus libros y comenzaron a salir por la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás?- pregunto Natsu.

— Ya no tengo empleo, así que supongo que volveré al departamento.

— Yo puedo llevarte.- escucharon una voz. Zeref se acercó a Lucy, podría haber salido por esa puerta pero decidió esperar.

Natsu frunció el ceño ¿Qué era lo que tramaba ese tipo?

— No es necesario…

— Yo la llevare.- respondió desafiante el pelirrosa.

Conocía muy bien esa mirada porque él tenía la misma. Ese aire de superioridad y esa estúpida sonrisa estaba acabando con su paciencia, ese chico estaba tras Lucy y no se molestaba en tratar de ocultarlo.

— No estoy hablando contigo Casanova.- el pelinegro trato de responder amable pero con una pisca de ironía.

— Gracias por ofrecerte Zeref, pero no es necesario.- hablo la rubia rápidamente, Natsu podría explotar solo por eso y no quería que se metiera en una pelea.

— Oh, ahora que lo pienso sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo.

— No tienes porque saberlo.- interrumpió Natsu.

Zeref lo ignoró. — Es un poco injusto, te ayude en la biblioteca, al menos podría saber tu nombre.

¿El había hecho qué? Una de las cosas que Natsu odiaba era ser ignorado, pero el ser ignorado por tratar de _coquetear_ con Lucy lo estaba molestando aun más.

— Apuesto que ya lo sabes.- dijo Lucy un poco divertida.

— Lucy Heartfilia.- sonrió complacido. — Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

La rubia trato de suprimir una sonrisa pero fue inútil.

— ¿Podemos irnos?- trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible pero su voz sonaba molesta, y vaya que lo estaba.

Si bien sabia que sentir esa rivalidad con ese tipo no era un sentimiento bueno, porque nunca se había puesto a la defensiva con otro chico por una chica, pero aun así no logro evitar sentirse de esa forma.  
Decidió que lo mejor sería no volverá hablar con Lucy sobre su relación hasta que se convenciera de que no sucedía nada con él, pero ese fuego en su interior solo se incrementaba cada vez más y solo lo aterraba, porque se suponía que no debía sentir nada por nadie, nunca, no más.

— Mi oferta aun está en pie.

Por todos los cielos, Natsu estaba a punto de golpearlo.

— Lu-chan no irá con ninguno de los dos, vendrá conmigo.- Levy interrumpió en la conversación, o más bien discusión, captando la atención de los tres. — Iremos de compras con tu prima ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunto la peliazul a su amiga ignorando a ambos chicos.

Abrió un poco la boca en sorpresa, lo había olvidado completamente. Mientras estuvo en el departamento tratando de sobrellevar su perdida, Levy y Erza la visitaron en varias ocasiones y ahí se encontraron con Michelle. Se llevaron bien de inmediatos y se mantuvieron en contacto después de eso.  
Ese día había quedado con las tres en ir juntas al centro comercial a conseguir un vestido de gala.

Las familias en el poder procuraban realizar fiestas sociales invitando a todos los socios y amigos. Cuando la familia Heartfilia tenía ese poder, su padre organizo varias fiestas a las cuales estaba obligada a asistir, en ese evento no lo estaba, pero aun así tenía un compromiso. Los más poderosos de Magnolia eran los Dragneel, así que era su deber mantener relación con las demás familias. Era un evento famoso en la ciudad por lo tanto, tenían el permiso de no asistir a clases, después de todo, Fairy Tail tutelaba a los hijos de esas familias.

— Debemos apresurarnos o Erza se molestará.- dijo Levy.

Lucy asintió. — Lo siento Natsu, te veré en el departamento.- se disculpó. — No vemos después.- se despidió de ambos chicos y se alejo con Levy saliendo a toda prisa.

No había nadie más en el salón de clases, solo ellos dos. Aparte de ser ignorado, Lucy lo había dejado con ese estúpido.

— Pareces molesto Casanova.- se burló.

— Si no dejas de llamarme así te romperé los dientes.- advirtió.

— No es mi culpa Casanova.- continuo importándole poco. — Hay demasiados rumores circulando sobre ti.

Las chicas tenían la lengua suelta, siempre era demasiado fácil conseguir información de ellas. Solo una sonrisa y mojaban sus bragas, eran tan estúpidas.

— ¿Qué diablos planeas con Lucy?- fue directo al punto.

— No sé de que hablas.- se hizo el desentendido.

— Hay otras chicas en esta universidad y aun así fuiste tras ella ¿Por qué?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo de diversión y misterio en sus ojos, no le agradaba para nada y le daba mala espina.

— ¿Por qué _tu_ estas tras ella?- pregunto desafiándolo. — Supongo que es por la misma razón. Me gusta esa chica y siempre voy tras lo que me gusta.

Sintió su sangre hervir. — Aléjate de ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres su novio?

— No.- negó. — Pero aun así es mía.

Al menos no había nadie más ahí que escuchara eso, tal vez no tenia en claro sus sentimientos, pero aun así Lucy seguía siendo suya. Lo había sido desde el momento en que firmo el contrato, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Zeref sonrió molesto, nadie jamás le hablaba de esa manera y mucho menos le declaraba la guerra. Cuando él decía que algo seria suyo lo conseguía, si ellos dos tenían algo le importaba poco, podría cambiar eso.

— Ya lo veremos.- escupió y se giró para salir del aula, la tensión podía cortarse con el aire y necesitaba alejarse.

Había sido un empate. Ninguno de los dos había ganado y ninguno iba a ceder.

.

.

.

.

Fue Erza quien obligo a Jellal a llevarlas al centro comercial, pero no se quedaría con ellas obviamente. Su novia jamás permitiría que viera su vestido antes de la fiesta, quería impresionarlo, aunque usar un vestido no era muy necesario para hacerlo.  
Lucy hubiera querido invitar a Juvia, pero ella debía trabajar, además de que estaba teniendo problemas con Gray y mencionar la fiesta no era de su agrado, tal vez los chicos eran su mala suerte.

Se despidieron de Jellal, Erza se demoró un poco más en hacerlo ocasionando varias miradas picaras entre la rubia y la peliazul.  
Entraron al centro comercial y se encontraron con Michelle en el lugar acordado, una reunión después de clases las hizo emocionarse y elegir un vestido juntas también lo hacía. Afortunadamente todas tenían la tarde libre, porque lo más probable era que se llevaran todo el día haciendo eso.

— ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Levy saliendo del probador.

Las chicas se acercaron sin soltar los vestidos que habían elegido, tal vez otra persona los tomaría.

— Tu trasero se ve gordo.- respondió Erza.

— ¿Te refieres a gordo voluptuoso y bello o gordo caído?

— Se ve gordo.

— Diablos.- maldijo la chica. — ¡Siguiente vestido!

— ¡Siguiente tienda!- gritó Michelle. — No elijan nada aun, primero veremos y después compraremos.- aclaró. — Solo por si acaso, escondan los vestidos.

Las chicas rieron y lo hicieron, no se arriesgarían a perder el vestido.

Como era de esperarse no volvieron a esa boutique. Continuaron buscando vestidos y riendo en el trayecto.  
Lucy estaba bien con cualquiera, en realidad podía usar uno de su armario pero todas las chicas se negaron a aceptarlo.

— ¡Este es!- Michelle salió del probador mostrando el vestido.

Era un vestido color verde agua con un escote bastante comprometedor, aun asi no dejaba de verse elegante.

— Luces increíble.- mencionó Lucy.

— No quiero escuchar eso de ti ¡aun no has elegido un vestido!- protesto.

Incluso Erza y Levy ya tenían el suyo, y a decir verdad, sus pies comenzaban a doler, necesitaba encontrar uno aunque no era necesario.

— Te dije que puedo usar uno de mi…

— Me niego.- interrumpió su prima. — Ve y busca un vestido ahora o no saldrás de aquí Lucy Heartfilia.

Rió divertida y giro los ojos. — De acuerdo.

Recorrió la tienda buscando un vestido que llamará su atención, no quería usar colores, estaría bien con uno color negro y fue el que eligió. Ni siquiera lo observo bien, se lo probaría y si se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo se lo llevaría.

Vio a las chicas a unos pasos del probador y les mostro el vestido antes de entrar. Se despojo de su ropa y coloco el vestido cuidadosamente a su cuerpo aunque fue un poco difícil de hacerlo ya que el vestido era largo.  
Había dicho que estaría bien con cualquiera, pero en ese momento su boca se abrió un poco en sorpresa al verse en el espejo.

El vestido tocaba el suelo y era completamente liso cubriendo sus brazos, acentuaba perfectamente su pequeña cintura hasta llegar a su trasero, y que hablar de los detalles.  
Pequeños diamantes hacían su camino por la abertura de su espalda, el vestido estaba descubierto de la parte de atrás dejando ver su blanca piel. Nunca había estado mas sorprendida de verse en un espejo.

— Tu vestido muestra la piel necesaria Erza, no es una fiesta nudista.- hablaba Levy tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirroja. — Se que Jellal va amar…- se detuvo en cuanto a vio a Lucy salir del probador.

Incluso uno de los chicos que limpiaba el suelo casi tropieza al verla.

— Lu-chan ¡estas preciosa!- dijo la peliazul con una enorme sonrisa.

Erza y Michelle estaban igual de sorprendidas, sabían que Lucy era linda, pero eso era otro nivel.

— No es para tanto.- dijo avergonzada la rubia.

— ¿No es para tanto? ¡Es el vestido más hermoso que he visto en mi vida!- exclamó Erza.

— Puedes tenerlo si quieres.

— Cuando digo que es el vestido más hermoso que he visto es porque tu estas vistiéndolo.- señalo. — Natsu se va a morir en cuanto te vea.

Levy y Michelle miraron a la pelirroja y le enviaron una mirada de desagrado. Solo una cosa tenía en común que hizo florecer esa amistad, ambas odiaban a Natsu.

— ¿Puedes no mencionarlo? No arruines el momento.- replico amarga la peliazul.

— No sé porque lo odian tanto.

— Podemos hacerte una lista.- agregó Michelle.

— Ni siquiera lo piensen, no quiero escucharlas.- amenazó Lucy.

Entro de nuevo al probador y se despojo del vestido. Pagaron por ambos vestidos, al ver el precio Lucy casi se cae de espaldas, pero las chicas insistieron y lo pagaron por ella. Trato de negarse, jamás aceptaría algo así, pero las chicas ya lo habían hecho, la obligarían a usarlo.

Tomaron un helado y esperaron por Jellal, que una de tus amigas tuviera un novio con auto era de mucha ayuda.

El ocaso estaba haciendo su presencia, habían pasado toda la tarde de compras y sus pies estaban matándola, aun asi, había la pena, Natsu babearía por ella y estaba más que emocionada por ello.

Jellal sabía en donde estaba localizado el departamento de Natsu así que no fue un problema en llevarla hasta allí.  
Las chicas habían tratado de reunirse en casa de alguna de ellas y prepararse para la fiesta, pero al final no hubo acuerdo, además de que Lucy prefería irse con Natsu.

Hizo su camino en silencio hasta el departamento. El chico de sus pensamientos bajaba por las escaleras, al parecer saldría. Eso no le gusto, cuando él salía solo era para una cosa en especifico y no quería que lo hiciera.

— ¿Encontraste lo que querías?- Natsu pregunto antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

— Lo hice.- le mostro la bolsa de compras en donde estaba su vestido.

— Estuviste toda la tarde fuera ¿solo por eso?- la vio asentir. — Están locas.- alargó el brazo para tomar la bolsa pero Lucy lo detuvo alejándola de su alcance. — ¿Qué?- pregunto desorientado ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

— No podrás verlo hasta mañana.- dijo la rubia bastante divertida y se escabullo tratando de llegar a las escaleras. Solo dio unos pasos cuando el chico la tomó del brazo evitando que se alejara, había sido más rápido.

— Escondes algo mas ¿cierto?- la apoyo contra la pared apresándola con su cuerpo, así no se escaparía.

— Es solo un vestido, Dragneel.- respondió riendo por sus acciones.

Dragneel. Hacía tiempo que no lo llamaba así y le gustaba, le gustaba todo tipo de sonidos que salían de esos labios y sin pensarlo se acerco a ellos.  
Borró su sonrisa y opto una expresión seria, Lucy lo sabía, quería besarla y sabía que lo haría y ella lo permitiría, hacia un tiempo que no sentía la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Podía sentir el aliento quemar su boca, solo unos milímetros mas y la besaría. Extrañaba ese contacto, su cuerpo se lo pedía y también algo más. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, con ese beso mandaría todo al diablo, Natsu también lo sentía, esa atracción lo torturaría lentamente si se detenía ahí.

— Espero que estés listo o pateare tu…- se detuvo en cuanto salió del elevador. — Trasero… Creo que llegamos en un mal momento.

Natsu solo cerró sus ojos gruñendo en voz baja y apoyo su cabeza sobre la pared justo sobre el hombro de Lucy. La rubia solo respiro lentamente tratando de tranquilizarse de igual manera, había sido la peor forma de arruinar ese momento.

— Podemos volver en otro momento.- hablo Gray buscando la forma de recompensar aquella interrupción.

— Pero recuerda que debemos ir por los trajes.- corrigió Gajeel casi murmurando.

El pelirrosa se impulso con su brazo y se alejo de Lucy rascando su nuca pretendiendo que no había sucedido nada, una acción totalmente propia de él.

— Lo lamento Lucy, prometo que te lo devolveremos después.- se disculpo el moreno.

— No te preocupes, tengo otras cosas que hacer.- fingió una sonrisa. — Diviértanse.

Ambos chicos la vieron subir por las escaleras menos Natsu, estaba demasiado ocupado evitando asesinar a esos dos.

— Esta molesta, Lucy nunca se molesta con nosotros.

Gajeel miró a Natsu. — La cagamos, amigo. Si quieres golpearnos hazlo ahora.

— No importa, vamos, quiero terminar con esto.

Debían comprar los trajes para la fiesta, aunque ellos no tardarían tanto tiempo como las chicas. Si entraba lo compraban, no gastarían energía en algo tan absurdo.

Ambos observaron como el chico entraba al elevador, si Lucy estaba molesta, Natsu estaría furioso, si su amigo no los golpeaba ellos mismos lo harían. Sabían lo que sucedía entre ellos dos y aun más con Natsu. El mismo había hecho el movimiento y todo se había arruinado gracias a los dos, aunque sabían que no sería la última oportunidad de un avance. La fiesta podría ser más sorpresiva de lo que esperaban y tal vez el cambio definitivo entre los dos sería en esa noche de gala.

.

.

.

.

Miró su reloj de mano una vez más, definitivamente llegarían tarde.  
Jamás entendería como las chicas tardaban horas en arreglarse, no había salido de su habitación en toda la tarde.

Durante el día su madre llamó varias veces para pedirle ayuda con la fiesta, él tuvo que ir pero Lucy se negó diciendo que debía arreglar su cabello y esas cosas.  
Al parecer un amigo de ella llegó en el trascurso del día para ayudarla con el peinado y maquillaje, por lo que sabía, él chico había trabajado en la mansión Heartfilia y tenían una buena relación.

Logró colarse a la habitación de Lucy en varias ocasiones para constatar o más bien vigilar a ese chico, que al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no era necesario hacerlo, al menos sabía que no se fijaría en Lucy o en alguna chica en particular.

Una hora le basto para darse un baño, vestir el traje y comer un bocado antes de irse y a pesar de hacer todo eso, Lucy aún no salía de su habitación.  
Trato de distraer su mente molestando a Happy por unos minutos hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

Iba a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando vio a ese chico de peinado raro bajar a toda velocidad las escaleras.

— Bajara en un segundo.- dijo rápidamente caminando hacia el elevador, al parecer el también tenia prisa. — Te encantará.- le sonrió pícaramente antes de subir al elevador e irse.

Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué iba a encantarle? Lo único que quería era que Lucy saliera de esa estúpida habitación para así ir a la estúpida fiesta y por fin terminar con todo…eso.

Oh si, definitivamente necesitaba un pañuelo para limpiar la baba.

Observo como la rubia bajaba las escaleras moviendo su cuerpo femeninamente. Diablos, ese vestido era endemoniadamente sexy, su cuerpo lo era, Lucy lo era.  
Ella lo miró y sonrió tímidamente esperando algún comentario. _Mujeres._

— ¿Qué piensas?- se giró un poco mostrando completamente el vestido y su espalda descubierta.

_Pienso que debería quitarte ese vestido ahora mismo._— ¿Esperas que diga que te luces hermosa, Lucy?- pregunto irónico decepcionándola un poco. — Porque lo haces.

La chica levanto el rostro rápidamente, quería escuchar esas palabras, que él le dijera que lucía hermosa hizo latir su corazón más rápido de lo que esperaba.  
Lo vio curvar sus labios en una media sonrisa divertido por su expresión y se acerco lentamente a ella.

Podía sentir el olor de su perfume masculino, lucía exquisito en ese traje. Natsu acerco su boca al cuello de Lucy aun sin tocar su cuerpo, sabía que ella temblaba.  
La chica sintió un escalofrió al sentir los dedos de Natsu bajar por su espalda desnuda acariciándola lentamente.

— Me encanta este detalle.- dijo refiriéndose al escote de su espalda, mostraba la piel necesaria y a él le encantaba que lo hiciera.

La rubia podía sentir su aliento contra su cuello y esa voz ronca que salió de sus labios hizo que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina, no soportaría esa tensión por más tiempo. El chico se alejo dejándola desconcertada y agitada, justo como quería.

— ¿Nos vamos?- extendió la mano esperando por la suya.

Bien, si él quería jugar ese juego ella también lo haría. Le sonrió en respuesta y tomo su mano.

— Vamos.

.

.

.

.

La mansión Dragneel estaba rodeada de limosinas y autos lujosos justo como esperaba. La seguridad era de miedo, pero Natsu era un Dragneel así no hubo problemas para entrar.

Afortunadamente el lugar era demasiado grande o si no, no tenía idea de cómo mantendrían a todas esas personas.

Honestamente jamás le habían agradado ese tipo de fiestas, pero había decidido ir para mostrar que todo lo sucedido no le había afectado como todos creían, aunque así fuera.  
Ella era una Heartfilia y debía mantener su frente y orgullo en alto y esa era la principal razón por la cual estaba allí.

Natsu le ofreció su brazo cuando bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta el salón principal en donde se presentaba la fiesta.

Durante el camino varias personas saludaron al principal heredero e igualmente a ella, algunas personas eran amigables, otras no tanto, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.  
Sabían perfectamente quien era ella, habían estado en las mismas fiestas que organizaban sus padres y se consideraban sus amigos, ahora solo le daban la espalda, eran unos completos hipócritas.

Había perdido ambos padres en menos de tres años, se dio un golpe mental. No, venia a la fiesta a olvidar eso por un momento, mostrar que los Heartfilia aun seguían en pie.

La música llego a sus oídos y entraron al enorme salón, algunos bailaban, otros bebían y comían y la mayoría charlaba.

— Por fin llegaron, pensé que algo les había sucedido.- Grandine se acerco a ambos en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. — Lucy te ves preciosa.- comento y sonrió. — Natsu ven conmigo, debo presentarte a alguien.- dijo y camino sabiendo que su hijo la seguiría.

Lucy iba a soltar su brazo pero Natsu no se lo permitió. Comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió confundida.

Algo que odiaba era pasar el rato con ese tipo de personas, era demasiado aburrido. Gray debía estar con Ultear y Gajeel debía conversar con los socios de su familia, ambos lo odiaban pero no tenían otra opción. Durante esas fiestas ninguno de los tres podían conversar para evitar todo aquello, debían respetar lo establecido, pero en esa ocasión Lucy estaba ahí.

— Acaba de transferirse a Fairy Tail.- continuo hablando la mujer. — Es nuevo en la ciudad. Sus padres no pudieron venir pero el está en representación de su familia, es adorable.

_Acaba de transferirse a Fairy Tail,_esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Natsu. No podía ser quien estaba pensando.

— ¡Aquí están!- exclamo al ver a su marido y la persona de quien hablaba.

_Diablos._

Lucy estaba igual de sorprendida, no esperaba verlo ahí y Natsu mas que sorprendido estaba molesto de verlo.

— Zeref, este es mi hijo.- la mujer los presento. — Estoy convencida de que se llevarán excelente.

Si realmente lo supiera.

— Un placer, mi nombre es Zeref Orwell.- fingió no conocerlo y parecía divertirse con la situación.

— Natsu Dragneel.- su rostro dolió al tratar de sonreír amablemente. Su noche estaba completamente arruinada.

— ¿Y quién es tu linda pareja?- pregunto mirando a Lucy. Oh no lo había dicho.

— No te interesa saberlo.

— ¡Natsu!- lo reprendió su madre. — Discúlpalo, hoy no fue un buen día.- mintió tratando de excusarlo.

— ¿Te molesta si la invito a bailar?- volvió a preguntar sin dejar de mirar a la rubia.

Por supuesto que lo molestaba ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Aunque sabía que estaba comportándose amablemente frente a su familia.

— Por supuesto que no.- respondió Grandine, al parecer su madre ya había caído en sus encantos. — Vamos, Natsu. Debemos saludar a los invitados, algunos quieren hablar contigo.- el chico trato de protestar y su madre le envió una mirada de advertencia. — Ahora.- sonrió y se alejo junto a su hijo y su esposo.

Nada de eso había salido como habían planeado y mucho menos espero que Zeref apareciera en la fiesta. Dejo de mirar a los Dragneel y fijo su vista en el chico frente a ella.  
Le ofreció la mano y ella no podía negarse, sería una falta a sus modales dejar a un chico esperando y no aceptar un baile. Tomo su mano y el pelinegro la guió hasta la pista.

En un movimiento rápido la hizo girar para tenerla frente a él y la tomo por la espalda rozando los dedos con su piel. Poso su mano justo encima de su trasero evitando el contacto piel con piel, lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero no podía causar una escena. La música era lenta pero agradable y él fue quien comenzó los movimientos, Lucy lo siguió.

—Te ves hermosa.- comento sin dejar de moverse al compas de la música, al parecer sabía muy bien sobre eso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia.

Zeref sonrió al notar como lo ignoraba.

— Me invitaron ¿Cómo podía negarme?

— Sabias que estaría aquí ¿cierto?

El chico la hizo girar y volvió a retomar su baile.

— Mentiría si dijera que no.- confirmo. — ¿Por qué estas con Natsu? Me refiero a ¿Por qué él?

— ¿Por qué te interesa?

— Solo va a lastimarte Lucy, puedo verlo.

Lucy detuvo sus movimientos y lo miró. Esta vez lucía serio y no como acostumbraba. ¿Qué es lo que sabía él? ¿Por qué le interesaba?  
Todos los demás continuaban bailando, solo ellos se miraban sin decir nada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto bastante interesada.

— Deberías alejarte de él, Lucy.- respondió. — Creo que no soy el único que te lo ha advertido.- se giró antes de que pudiera decir algo mas y se perdió entre la multitud.

La chica solo se quedo en su lugar sin moverse. Tenía razón, no era la única persona que se lo había dicho pero ¿Por qué todos continuaban diciendo lo mismo? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?  
Iba a salir de la pista cuando la tomó del brazo.

— No tan rápido preciosa.- esa voz le puso los nervios de punta.

Levanto la vista y lo vio. Jamás olvidaría su voz ni tampoco su rostro, debía alejarse de él. Trato de zafarse de su agarre pero no se lo permitió, la acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse al compas de la música.

— Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sting?

Sonrió. — Al parecer aun me recuerdas.

— No porque quiera hacerlo.- lo miró molesta, sabía que estar con él solo le causaría problemas y Natsu se enfurecería, estaba convencida. Tenía que alejarse de él.

— Y continuaras recordándome, rubia.- el tono de su voz la asusto.

Trato de alejarse pero Sting no la soltó. ¿Acaso todos estaban locos?

— Suficiente.- escucho una voz detrás de ella y la aparto de Sting.

— Solo bailábamos, Fullbuster.- pretendió inocencia.

— Solo sabes causar problemas, aléjate de ella.- advirtió y adentró a Lucy mas hacia la pista.

— Gracias, Gray.- agradeció cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, el chico comenzó a bailar y Lucy siguió el ritmo.

— No te preocupes, Natsu causaría una escena si viera aquello.- admitió. — Además quería alejarme de Ultear.

Rió. — Puedes imaginar que soy Juvia.

Le devolvio la sonrisa. — Eso es una buena idea.

El rubio observo a ambos chicos reír y sonrió para sí mismo. Salió al balcón para tener un poco mas de privacidad, saco el celular de su bolsillo y atendió la llamada.

— Soy yo.- respondió. — Hice lo que me pediste.- confirmó. — Si, es ella.- miró a través de la oscuridad y observo a Lucy divirtiéndose mientras bailaba. — La encontré.

.

.

.

.

Bailó con Gray, con Gajeel e incluso con Erza, ya que Jellal estaba más que agotado y esa chica parecía no perder las energías.  
Estaba agotada y necesitaba tomar aire, así que decidió salir al jardín.

Las personas parecían animadas y pasar el rato con sus amigos hizo que el tiempo pasará rápido. No tenía idea de la hora y en realidad no importaba demasiado, a pesar de todo estaba divirtiéndose.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el jardín, aun podía escuchar la música, pero le pareció buena idea perderse un momento entre el laberinto.  
Era parecido al de la mansión Heartfilia, definitivamente podía ver el estilo de su madre en cada piedra del lugar. Le gustaba estar ahí, le recordaba a ella.

Los laberintos eran la mejor manera de alejarse de todos por un momento, podría tener su propio espacio y sentirse la única persona en ese lugar. Sonreía mientras se adentraba mas, los adoraba, eran misteriosos y divertidos.

— Parece que te diviertes.

Dio un respingo al escuchar eso a su espalda. A pesar de estar en la oscuridad podía distinguir muy bien de que se trataba.

— Me asustase.- dejo escapar un poco de aire. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Creo que ya hable lo suficiente con personas que no conozco, necesitaba un descanso.- admitió y aflojo su corbata, esa cosa estaba asfixiándolo. — Y también te seguí.- torció sus boca en una media sonrisa

Eso la hizo sentir un poco nerviosa, no habían estado a solas y realmente lo deseaba. Muy dentro de su conciencia sabía que Natsu la seguiría, él también necesitaba ese momento y no encontraron mejor momento para escaparse.

El pelirrosa se acerco a ella. — Bailaste con todos menos conmigo.- logró ver diversión en su rostro. — Incluso con Erza.

Trato de suprimir una sonrisa. — Pensé que no te gustaba este tipo de música.

— Mientras pueda tener tu cuerpo cerca del mío no me interesa.

Lucy mordió su labio en un último intento por no sonreír pero al final fallo. Solo Natsu tenía el poder de hacer que su ritmo cardiaco se disparara.

Tomo su mano aceptando la invitación. Él coloco una de sus manos sobre su cintura y viajo hasta la piel de su espalda acariciándola un poco, la acerco a su cuerpo bruscamente y lo obligo a mirarlo.  
En sus ojos no había más diversión, era algo más.

La música se escuchaba a lo lejos pero eso no evito que sus piernas se movieran al ritmo, Natsu era muy bueno, era muy bueno en todo, demasiado perfecto, solo estaba roto y ella se encargaría de arreglarlo.

De pronto todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo hasta que solo fueron ellos dos y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa presión, esa atracción que no podían evitar.  
La respiración de Lucy se hizo más rápida y por la forma en que Natsu respiraba podía decir que él sentía lo mismo.  
Sus piernas temblaron y un hormigueo viajo por su cuerpo.

En un movimiento rapido, Natsu la apoyo contra los altos arbustos del laberinto, no era una superficie plana pero al menos serviría como apoyo. Tomó sus labios besándola desesperadamente, demonios, adoraba hacer eso.  
Acaricio una de las piernas de la rubia sin apartarse un segundo de sus labios y la alzo al nivel de su cadera para así juntar más su cuerpo.

Los arbustos lastimaban la espalda de Lucy pero no le importo. Suspiró cuando la boca húmeda de Natsu besó la piel de su cuello y se apoyó más contra su cuerpo.

Las manos del chico viajaron por la espalda desnuda de la chica hasta tocar su trasero y apretarlo acercándola más hacia su entrepierna, necesitaba sentirla, tocarla y ese estúpido vestido estaba estorbando.  
Volvió a tomar sus labios saboreando el calor de sus labios. Escucho que algo pero no le dio importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando a la chica frente a él.

— Este lugar es perfecto.- esa voz no era la suya y tampoco de Lucy.

La rubia rompió el beso y él chico giró su cabeza para observar al culpable o más bien _culpables._

— ¿Lu-chan?

Natsu dejo libre a Lucy, estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.  
La rubia estaba de igual manera, aunque seguía agitada por lo sucedido hace unos segundos.

— Parece que elegimos el mismo lugar.- se burlo Natsu, después de eso aun tenía sentido del humor. Lucy aun no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Gajeel dejo de tocar el trasero de Levy y paso una de sus manos por su rostro, estaba avergonzado. La peliazul no estaba mejor, sus mejillas estaban peor que un árbol de navidad. Debía hacer algo para aligerar el ambiente y sacar a Lucy de allí, de ninguna forma perdería esa oportunidad, podría conseguir otro lugar.

— No se preocupen.- tomo la mano de Lucy y paso por su lado. — Pueden quedarse con este lugar.

Salieron del laberinto sin que alguien más lograra verlos, al parecer todos aun seguían en la fiesta.

Un lugar, un estúpido lugar. El único que se le ocurría era su habitación o una de los salones de la mansión, pero alguien podría descubrirlos y sería peor si fuera alguien de los invitados o alguno de sus socios. Se suponía que el seria el heredero y no podía dar mala imagen, no peor de la que ya tenía.

La cabeza de Lucy daba vueltas y ese hormigueo en su interior no se iría después de eso. Necesitaba hacerse cargo y solo había una solución.

— ¿En donde estaban? He estado buscándolos.- Grandine salió por el umbral algo molesta.

— Lo siento, Grandine, no me siento bien.- mintió y Natsu no dijo nada, sabía lo que planeaba. — Creo que es hora de que vuelva.

— Oh no te preocupes, cariño. Es mi culpa, lo había olvidado todo, lo lamento.- se disculpo. — Puedo pedirle a uno de mis choferes que te lleve a…

— Yo iré con ella.- interrumpió su hijo. — Creo que necesito descansar.

La mujer pareció querer decir algo pero vio disimuladamente que su hijo tomaba de la mano a Lucy y solo asintió en respuesta.

— Por supuesto, ya es demasiado todo lo que hiciste hoy.- sonrió y beso la mejilla de ambos. — Cuídense.

Ambos asintieron y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron. No había nada más que ocultar, esa noche sería suya y de nadie más.

* * *

.

.

.

_**LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_**  
**  
**Esa es la advertencia completa ;)**  
**Dicho esto, no voy a contenerme por nadie, este fic tiene edad aunque trataré de no hacerlo explicito, se que no seguiran estas advertencias.**

**_Reto The deal:_**

**Bien, este es su reto:**

**Deben superar los 500 comentarios en fanfic/es y llegar a los 200 aquí en fanfiction (Debe ser en ambas paginas).  
**_Edit: Cambiamos a 185! Se que ya lo quieren y yo también quiero que lo lean! Fanfic/es ya lo logró!_  
**¿Cual es su premio? El capitulo 29. Lo subiré después de que el reto sea completado.**

**Reglas del reto y mas información en mi tumblr (para seguidores), pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil.**

**Recomiendo leerlo porque su comentario puede no ser aceptado.**

**Espero les haya gustado y veamos si pueden ganar este reto.**

**Gracias por leer y suerte!**

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

.

.

.

Ayano-chan01: Si, Rogue seguirá apareciendo, aun no resuelvo nada con él. Esa rivalidad entre Natsu y Zeref estará buena, te lo aseguro ;D Gracias por tu review!

shiro hearfilia: Lamento la espera, espero te haya gustado! ;3

AriquRmegustaleer: No podía imaginarme otro personaje y me encanta Zeref! Gracias por tu review. Veamos que tal les va en este reto.

karliss: Zeref puso sus ojos en Lucy y es todo lo que revelare, solo habrá un culpable de todo este drama. Voy a jugar con sus pequeñas mentes ;D

Luciana mega 7: De esa rivalidad tal vez obtengan algo bueno (?) Solo queda esperar para saber todo esto, solo ustedes porque yo ya lo se xD haha gracias!

Deicy: No pienso dejarlo, pero si escucho de plagio, bye, eso ni de broma voy a soportarlo. ¿Fics terminados? No puedo dejarte links pero puedes pasarte por mis favoritos ;D Tal vez encuentres uno que te guste.

Oramimik: Haha que lastima :c  
Me alegra que te gustara, no recuerdo si fuiste tu, pero alguien me dijo que si aparecía un rival no fuera Loke y completamente de acuerdo, Loke jamás me ha gustado como rival.  
Jaja si por favor, muchas preguntas que no puedo responder, si lo hago revelaria la historia y misterios, me gusta mantener todo en secreto yyyyy voy a pararla si escucho algo sobre plagio o continúan publicándola. ¿Si me roban la historia debería estar feliz? Si hablas en serio te voy a golpear lol No, no, no nunca lo permitiría ¡Jamas!

fourtris malec46: _''__te agrazco zeref por darnos tu belleza y tu precencia'' _Hahaha Amén! Este chico realmente me mata. Gracias por todo el apoyo, un abrazo!

Anon: lol no desesperes, aunque me alegra que esperes este fic tanto como el anime y el manga ¡muchas gracias!

NekoFT: Si, es Zeref, todos pueden morir ahora.  
La verdad no se como Lucy soporta a Natsu (Y eso que yo la escribo lol) Yo ya lo habría mandado a volar, pero el amor golpea de diferentes maneras y ese es su caso.  
''¿Zeref tiene algo que ver con Jude?'' Creo que todos se preguntan eso y creo que sabes que no voy a responder, conforme la historia avance lo sabrás.  
''Diviertete en esa cosa que quieres ir'' JAJAJA te adoro, Gracias!

RubyLRed: Zeref me fascina y por supuesto que tenia que incluirlo en la historia. The bid, por supuesto que lo actualizare! Gracias por tu review!

Joana: Apareció un chico mas que hermoso :Q_ Amo a Zeref demasiado y me alegra que te gustara la idea.

Anon: Gracias por el apoyo!

Mar: Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un review! Sin todos mis lectores, seguidores y fans, The deal no seria nada. Muchas muchas gracias!

Yudi-chan: Si, toda la historia ya esta terminada en mi cabeza, lo único que hago es transcribirla y no lleva un mes, ya son los dos, después de lo de Jude pasaron 3 semanas. Espero no equivocarme en las fechas xD pero su cumpleaños ya esta cerca ¿un adelanto sobre eso? Habrá una cita de por medio porque el drama estará fuerte en esos capítulos.

AnnimoBuux3: Natsu vs Zeref, habra mas que celos en todo esto. Haha muchas preguntas que no puedo responder aun, solo puedo decirte que voy a sorprenderte.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	29. Chapter 29

**Lo lograron!**  
**Me sorprenden :o**

_**Advertencias del capitulo: Lemon.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 29**_

_**.**_

* * *

Natsu condujo lo más rápido que pudo, jamás se había sentido tan desesperado por llegar a su departamento. Parecía estar en una carrera contra el tiempo y realmente lo estaba, maldecía mentalmente por no hacer que ese estúpido auto volara. El tiempo pareció eterno y casi suelta un suspiro en cuanto vio el edificio.

No quería parecer desesperado, pero Lucy lucía irresistible en ese vestido y estaba convencido de que luciría mejor sin él, recostada sobre la cama, con su cuerpo sobre el de ella.  
Demonios, no lo soportaría más. Bajó del auto y espero por la rubia.

No se molesto en mirarlo, entro directo al edificio y camino hasta subir al elevador.  
No tenían idea de la hora y realmente no importaba del todo, solo había una cosa por hacer.

Lucy sabía lo que sucedería, ella misma había contribuido a eso y realmente lo quería. Su corazón y mente estaban preparados para ello, si algo ayudaría a su relación con Natsu seria eso, le transmitiría todos sus sentimientos, eliminaría sus miedos, le mostraría que ella siempre estaría ahí como él lo estuvo con ella.

El sonido del elevador subiendo era la única distracción a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no recordaba haberse sentido de igual manera por estar con alguien ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con Lucy?

La observo disimuladamente, la manera en que respiraba solo le indicaba algo, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco, ella también lo quería.  
Sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra ¿Por qué esa cosa no iba más rápido? Al fin las puertas se abrieron y Lucy fue la primera en salir. No, no lo soportaría, no se escaparía.

En un movimiento rápido la tomó de la cintura y la apoyo contra la pared como el día anterior, le gustaba tener el control, sentir su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.  
Beso sus labios sintiendo la humedad de su boca y no se detuvo hasta robarle el aliento. Se aferro a sus caderas y sus manos viajaron hasta su trasero apretándolo con fuerza. Gruño cuando escucho el suspiro de Lucy contra sus labios. Eso era todo.

— Juro que no voy a detenerme hasta hacer vibrar cada parte de tu cuerpo.- dijo contra su boca volviendo a tomarla posesivamente.

El labial de la rubia estaba arruinado, él era el culpable y le encantaba serlo.

Hicieron su camino subiendo las escaleras, tropezando pero aun sin soltarse. Podía tomarla en el sofá, pero necesitaba un lugar más cómodo porque a ese ritmo, una vez no bastaría.

Necesitaba… necesitaba urgente quitarle ese pedazo de tela, necesitaba verla, sentirla. Maldijo en nuevamente en su mente ¿Por qué la deseaba tanto?

Las piernas de Lucy temblaban y un hormigueo viajo hasta la parte baja de su anatomia en cuando Natsu la apoyo contra la pared de la habitación.  
Sus pechos se apretaban contra ella, Natsu tenía las manos sobre su cadera y las alejo para tomar sus manos y colocarlas sobre su cabeza evitando cualquier movimiento. Eso era más excitante de lo que esperó.  
Sintió el peso sobre su espalda y jadeo en cuanto sintió la lengua del chico lamer la curvatura de su cuello. Podía sentir contra su trasero como su erección comenzaba a hincharse, él la deseaba y ella no podía estar más feliz por eso.

La giró bruscamente y volvió a tenerla de frente, adoraba tocar ese redondo trasero. Camino hacia el centro de la habitación y volvió a besar su cuello.  
La forma en que su sudor se mezclaba con su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sintió como la mano de Lucy se posaba sobre sus pantalones tratando de quitar su cinturón, sonrió contra su piel y dejo que lo hiciera, pero la detuvo cuando intento bajar la cremallera.

— Aun no es tu turno.- dijo con voz ronca y demandante.

Trazo un camino con sus dedos iniciando desde su cuello, bajando por su espina dorsal, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel enviando descargas a su entrepierna. Sería demasiado fácil quitar ese vestido. Se detuvo justo antes de tocar su trasero y volvió a subir acariciando su cintura hasta pasar por sus pechos.

Tomó la tela sobre sus hombros y tiró de ella deslizándola delicadamente por su cuerpo dejando sus pechos desnudos al descubierto, no llevaba sujetador ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Había bailado con el imbécil de Zeref y no llevaba sujetador, eso lo hizo enfurecer y quiso tomarla en ese puto momento.

El vestido cayó sobre el suelo al no tener de donde sujetarse, Lucy no se molesto en cubrirse, vergüenza era lo último que sentía.

— Te quiero sobre la cama. Ahora.- gruño y ella obedeció.

Estaba furioso, no entendía porque, pero eso solo la hacía desear más. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así.

Lucy cayó sobre la cama y el pelirrosa no perdió el tiempo. Coloco la rodilla entre su entrepierna haciéndola soltar un gemido, Natsu aprovecho ese momento para introducir la lengua dentro de su boca, saborearla completa.  
Estaba ahogándose pero su lengua era caliente y excitante, le importaba un carajo quedarse sin aliento, estas sensaciones la estaban embriagando.

—Tu ropa…

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?- pregunto ardiente contra sus labios.

— La quiero fuera.

Mierda, sus pantalones se hacían cada vez más pequeños, su amigo estaba despertando cada vez más rápido. Quería hundirse en ella una y otra vez, hacerla gemir su nombre, porque hombre, su voz era el infierno mismo y quería quemarse con él.

Tiró fuertemente de su corbata y la arranco de su cuello, el traje era nuevo pero aun así lo destrozaría, solo quería sacarse toda esa ropa de encima.  
La rubia se enderezo sobre la cama y lo ayudo a sacarse el saco, parecían desesperados por tocarse, acariciarse, sentirse y realmente lo estaban.

Prácticamente arrancó su camisa rompiendo cada uno de los botones y la aparto rápidamente dejando su torso desnudo. Su pantalón salió de lo más rápido quedando solamente en bóxers, incluso esos aun estorbaban.

Subió a la cama quedando sobre Lucy. Pasó sus labios por su delicada barbilla pasando por su cuello y se detuvo en sus pechos.  
Nunca había sentido esa emoción y excitación por alguien más. Explotaría si no la tenía pronto pero quería disfrutar cada momento de eso. La obligaría a correrse una y otra vez, le mostraría el verdadero placer.

Miro sus pechos por unos segundos y se deleito ante tal belleza, la boca se le hizo agua y no sucumbió ante sus deseos.

Atrapó ese botón rosa entre sus dientes haciendo que la rubia arqueara su espalda soltando un gemido.  
Sonrió caliente al ver su reacción y succiono ese pedazo de carne. Podía escucharla suspirar, nunca se había divertido de esa manera.

Lucy enredo los dedos entre su cabello invitándolo a continuar con lo que hacía. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ante tales sensaciones, jamás había sentido algo parecido. Mordió sus labios evitando gemir aun más, sentía su lengua golpear su pezon, succionarlo, morderlo y la estaba volviendo loca.  
Logró sentir como sus dedos acariciaban su plano abdomen y viajaban hacia _esa _parte de su cuerpo.

La acaricio sobre la tela de sus bragas y Lucy se retorció bajo su cuerpo.

— N-no…- protestó.

— Quieta.- sujeto ambas manos con la suya sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza y con la otra continuo acariciándola.

Lentamente introdujo su mano entre sus bragas y acaricio sus delicados pliegues, dejo de saborear sus pechos y paso por su cuello.

— Estas húmeda para mí.- susurró contra su piel. — Déjame escucharte Lucy.

La chica lloriqueó cuando acaricio ese montículo entre su entrepierna y sus dedos juguetearon contra su carne. Oh dios, se sentía muy bien.  
No podía moverse, la tenía apresada con sus manos y piernas, podía sentir descargas viajar entre sus piernas.

Su interior comenzó a contraerse mientras Natsu acariciaba y presionaba su clítoris con esos dedos expertos, estaba llegando rápido, estaba cerca.

— Nat…su.

Él lo sabía. — No te contengas.

Y no lo hizo. Su cuerpo se sacudió y gritó en cuanto el orgasmo golpeo con fuerza.

El pelirrosa sonrió complacido y descendió lentamente por su cuerpo tomando ventaja de su debilidad. La rubia trataba de recuperar el aliento, definitivamente nunca había sentido algo así.

Natsu deslizo las bragas por sus piernas y ella no protesto, estaba lista y el también lo estaba. No lo soportaría más, su entrepierna latía suplicando por introducirse en ella.

La última tela que los separaba desapareció. Solo eran ellos y eran lo único que necesitaban.

El chico contemplo cada milímetro de su piel, esos labios hinchados jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa deliciosa piel de la cual no parecía tener suficiente.

Lucy se aferro contra las sabanas de la cama y sintió un escalofrió sobre sus hombros cuando Natsu beso los huesos de su cadera.  
Subió lentamente por su cuerpo besando su plano abdomen, recorrer su estomago con esos labios voraces hasta pasar por sus pechos y besarlos una vez más.

Era la imagen mas erótica que había visto jamás, Lucy temblando bajo su cuerpo, no podía pedir más, sentía que su corazón explotaría.

Paso la lengua por su escote, viajando por la curvatura de su cuello, su aroma lo volvía más que loco, ella era deliciosa.  
Parecía un sueño el por fin tener a Lucy debajo de cada uno de sus músculos, pero no lo era, estaba ahí y por fin sería suya.

_¿Suya?_

¿Acaso quería que Lucy fuera suya? Diablos, la deseaba, la quería ahora y no iba a detenerse por eso.

Rozó su miembro contra la intimidad de la rubia haciéndolos jadear a ambos al sentir sus pieles frotarse.

El pelirrosa pasó por su cuello y mordisqueo su barbilla hasta detenerse en sus labios.  
Podía sentir su ardiente aliento a milímetros de su boca, miró directamente sus ojos marrones, siempre serian los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

Se perdió en esas joyas y en ese momento solo fueron ellos dos. Acerco su boca contra la suya y rompió la distancia entre sus labios. La beso delicadamente, no como veces anteriores, fue lento y sensual. Lucy estaba tratando de que sus sentimientos lo alcanzaran y al parecer lo estaba logrando.  
Movieron sus labios en el ritmo perfecto y Natsu la tomo de las piernas y extendió sus muslos sin dejar de besarla para colocarse en el medio.

Estaba listo para entrar y ponerle fin a esa pelea en su interior hasta que recordó que no tenían protección. Se había dejado llevar que ni siquiera lo recordó, la rubia notó que se detuvo y entendió rápidamente.

— No, no.- tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos. — No te preocupes, tomo la píldora.- aclaro rápidamente. — Te necesito…por favor.

El chico estudió su rostro y atrapó sus labios una vez más. Era muy tarde para detenerse ahora.  
Coloco su miembro en la entrada de la rubia y se introdujo lentamente en ella.

Demonios, una descarga recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir como sus paredes lo rodeaban. Jadeó al sentir esa placentera sensación, tan apretada, tan húmeda, tan deliciosa.

Lucy movió sus caderas, necesitaba sentirlo y él no negó sus deseos.  
Se introdujo, dentro y fuera, moviendo sus cuerpos al mismo ritmo. Era demasiado placer para ambos. Cuando las sabanas no parecieron ser el suficiente soporte que necesitaba, se aferro contra la espalda de Natsu y enterró sus uñas al sentirlo cada vez más dentro.

El chico gruño e hizo sus embestidas más fuertes y profundas. Esas marcas serian la prueba de esa noche y él no sería el único.  
Mordió el hombro de la chica haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte mientras la penetraba con más intensidad.

— Voy a hacer que te corras.- demandó sin detener su ritmo. El sudor caía por si frente y se deslizaba por sus pectorales. — Haré que grites mi nombre.

Atrapo uno de sus pechos en su boca y saboreo el sabor de su piel mezclado con su sudor, salada y dulce.

— Nat…ah…no…

Si, el también lo sentía pero aun así no se detuvo. Incremento el ritmo dándole placer a ella, dándoselo a él.  
Sus cuerpos chocando, frotándose contra si, acariciándose, saboreando cada movimiento era lo mejor que habían sentido jamás.

Ninguna chica le había dado el placer que Lucy le estaba dando en ese momento, ni siquiera recordaba haber estado así de cerca de una sensación parecida.

Roto sus caderas y se froto contra la pelvis de la chica obteniendo mas gemidos de su boca. Y por fin, ahí estaba, las paredes de su interior apresando su miembro.

— Voy…ah… ¡Natsu!- chilló en cuanto sintió su cuerpo contraerse.

— Mierda.- maldijo al sentir ese hormigueo en su entrepierna.

El cuerpo de la rubia se arqueo y gritó su nombre dándole la bienvenida al paraíso. Una descarga de contracciones golpeó cada parte de su piel. El pelirrosa no se detuvo.  
Continúo con sus embestidas sintiendo cada vez más fuerte esa presión entre sus piernas.

— Lucy voy… carajo.

La chica lo beso dándole el permiso y maldijo en voz alta cuando su cuerpo no lo soporto más.  
Se desplomo contra el delicado cuerpo de la chica cuidando de no lastimarla con su peso llenándola completamente. Definitivamente sin esa cosa de plástico estorbando era mejor.

Esa explosión placentera hizo sus cuerpos más ligeros y toda tensión desapareció. Se quedaron así unos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Esto debió ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.- comento el chico aun sobre su cuerpo.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risada aun respirando con dificultad.

— ¿No te gusto la bufanda?- pregunto con inocencia.

Sonrió contra su piel. — Me gusta más tu cuerpo.- busco sus labios y la beso devorándola nuevamente. — Aun no termino contigo.

Y podía estar convencida de eso. Su erección comenzaba a hincharse en su interior, no parecía estar satisfecho aun y ella estaría más que dispuesta a complacerlo, después de todo, la noche apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

El sonido del agua cayendo lo despertó, alguien estaba tomando un baño. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y volvió a cerrarlos cuando la luz del sol molesto en sus pupilas. Se frotó los parpados y volvió a abrir los ojos siendo atacado por la claridad de la habitación, y esa no era la suya.

Miró a su lado y el lugar estaba vacío, era Lucy quien tomaba un baño.

Imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza, si que la había pasado bien. Aun seguía desnudo, solo una sabana cubría esa parte de su anatomía y no tenía intensiones de levantarse de la cama todavía.

Aun podía sentir el aroma de Lucy a su lado, esa chica lo iba a volver loco si es que aun no lo estaba.  
Por su mente jamás imagino que esa noche se acostaría con ella. Se sentía aliviado, tranquilo, como si su peor pesadilla hubiera desaparecido. Nunca había sentido algo parecido y eso no era normal.

Normalmente saldría de la cama antes de que su acompañante despertara, pero no lo sentía así. Estaba cómodo en esa cama y lo estaría aun más si Lucy estuviera ahí.

_¿Qué mierda? _

Se enderezo rápidamente y paso una mano por su barbilla. ¿Por qué querría despertar con Lucy en la misma cama? Aun así, no podía evitar imaginar el sentirse de esa manera. ¿Acaso esos eran sus sentimientos? ¿En verdad sentía algo por ella?  
Su garganta se seco y sintió una opresión en el pecho. No, no podía, no quería. Preferiría morir antes de sentir eso de nuevo, aunque era prácticamente lo mismo porque estaba convencido de esa sensación de felicidad al verla salir del baño no significaba otra cosa.

La chica salió envuelta en una toalla y camino hacia el armario sin percatarse de que ya estaba despierto. El solo ver que su figura pasera por la habitación hizo que olvidara todo en un segundo.

La rubia buscaba algo cómodo que vestir. Era un día libre y no tenia las fuerzas aun para salir a algún lugar. Decidió usar una de sus pijamas, se estiro para poder tomarla y cuando por fin lo hizo la dejo caer al suelo cuando unas manos se aferraron a su cintura.  
Trato de girarse pero Natsu no se lo permitió, enredó una de sus manos en su cabello húmedo y tiro de él obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió sus labios sobre sus hombros e hizo un trazo de sensuales besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca y tomarla como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Estaba completamente desnudo y ella lo estaría pronto, podía saberlo por ese bulto golpeando su trasero.

Él lo supo desde la noche anterior, jamás tendría suficiente de ella.

.

.

.

.

Un gruñido en su estomago la despertó ¿Desde cuándo se había quedado dormida?  
Estaba sola en la cama, estiro el brazo para poder ver la hora y se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era. Su cuerpo ya no tenía energías, aun estaba agotada pero su estomago pedía comida desesperadamente.  
Debía tomar otra ducha y así lo hizo ¿Cuántas duchas tomaría en el día? Rogaba que fuera la última, porque su cuerpo no soportaría más.  
Tomó la pijama que aun se encontraba en el suelo y la vistió.

Comida era en lo único que pensaba por el momento, su estomago comenzaba a doler, no había comido nada en más de doce horas.  
Bajo las escaleras para ir directamente a la cocina, pero al parecer no era la única con apetito.

— Alguien por fin se digna a despertar.- se burlo mientras mordía una manzana.

Pensó que tal vez todo sería extraño, pero al parecer se equivoco.

— ¿Y de quién es la culpa?- bromeó ganándose una sonrisa de su parte, lucía feliz.

Camino hasta la cocina seguida por la mirada de Natsu. Trato de pretender que no se había percatado de eso, le seguiría el juego.  
Camino hacia las alacenas y se estiró para tomar uno de los sartenes. Debía comer algo o se desmayaría ahí mismo. Se había estirado así a propósito y cuando escucho una pequeña risa irónica de Natsu, supo que había logrado su cometido.

El chico observaba cada movimiento. Algo se sentía diferente, sabía lo que era pero el solo pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿En qué momento Lucy se había metido bajo su piel? Peor aún ¿En qué momento lo permitió?

La chica encendió la estufa y coloco el sartén sobre el fuego.  
Camino hacia la nevera para buscar algo que cocinar. Macarrones con queso, eso sonaba bien, para su estomago todo lo hacía.

Se alzo de nuevo hacia la alacena para tomar otro sartén pero sintió una figura masculina a su espalda. Él lo tomó por ella y lo dejo sobre la cubierta, tomo a Lucy de la cintura y la hizo girar sobre sus talones tomando sus labios en sorpresa.  
La rubia le correspondió rápidamente y rodeo le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, el chico metió las manos bajo su blusa rosando sus dedos contra la piel de Lucy haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo que la hizo reír.

El sonrió contra sus labios, comenzaba a adorar ese sonido.

Lucy enterró los dedos sobre su rebelde y pelirrosa cabello y saboreo sus labios ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? Había perdido la cuenta.

Las manos de Natsu viajaron hasta su trasero y lo apretó acercándola más a su cuerpo.

— Natsu…- dijo entre besos tratando de detenerlo.

— Tranquila, no te haré nada.- mordisqueo sus labios una vez más y se alejo.

La dejaría descansar aunque moría por tomarla en la cocina. Alejo esa imagen erótica de su mente, no necesitaba despertar sus sentidos otra vez, no aún.  
Rasco su cabeza y abrió la puerta de la nevera para tomar una botella de agua.

— ¿Quieres un poco?- pregunto la rubia.

Él la observo y después a su comida.

— Claro.- volvió a rascar su cabeza y se acerco un poco a Lucy. — Iré… iré a mi habitación, en un momento regreso.

Tenía que darle el espacio que necesitaba, Lucy sabía que tenía una lucha interna con sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

Sonrió levemente. — Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo seguiré aquí.

Ella lo sabía, sabía lo que sucedía con él y aun así seguiría allí. Trato de regresarle la sonrisa pero eso jamás sucedió. Solo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.  
Cerro la puerta casi de un portazo, sabía que Lucy lo escucharía pero no podía calmar sus nervios.

Entro al baño y lavo su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y palideció, ese no era él.  
¿Qué es lo que seguía ahora? ¿Qué mierdas debía hacer? No tenía claro sus pensamientos ¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar algo tan fácil? Lo era, porque para él no era algo tan fácil.

Si no lo intentaba nunca lo sabría, pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría amarla si su corazón aun no estaba listo? Estaba hecho pedazos por dentro, se sentía como la mierda y el pensar que podría volver a sentirse igual o que Lucy hiciera lo mismo que ella, maldita sea dolía mil veces peor.

No podía continuar con eso, debía detener esos sentimientos. Él jamás volvería a sentirse así, tal vez alguien día lo superaría pero no iba a arriesgarse.

* * *

.

.

.  
**Ahora hablemos en serio.**  
**Este reto lo hice para divertirnos un rato, no para hacerlos sufrir xD**  
**Esta semana tengo exámenes, pero a pesar de eso les daré de mi tiempo para actualizar lo más que pueda, también se vienen algo difícil en mi universidad, pero no quiero decir nada aun hasta estar segura.**

**Ahora _¡Segunda advertencia!_  
Este fic no es para corazones frágiles y sentimentales, el verdadero drama está a punto de empezar.**

**Editare el capitulo mañana y responderé sus reviews!**

**Espero les haya gustado, los quiero demasiado chicos!**  
**Un abrazo enorme y besos para todos.**

**Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	30. Chapter 30

**Honestamente esta parte de la historia es mi favorita, simplemente adoro la forma en la que todo dará vueltas, no diré más.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 30**_

_**.**_

* * *

Escucho un portazo en la parte superior en donde se encontraban las habitaciones, sabía que era Natsu quien lo había hecho.  
Trato de mantener la calma y no dejar que eso le afectara, estaban bien ahora, no debía perder las esperanzas.

Concentro toda su atención en lo que cocinaba, eso serviría de distracción. Llenarse la cabeza de pensamientos negativos no solucionaría nada, había llegando tan lejos y no daría vuelta atrás.

A los pocos minutos escucho unos pasos pesados bajar por la escalera y levanto la vista para observar aquello.  
Natsu estaba completamente vestido y entraba al elevador sin siquiera decir una sola palabra o atreverse a mirarla, simplemente huyo, como siempre lo hacía.

Entendía que necesitaba el tiempo para aceptarlo, pero aun así también era difícil para ella. Realmente agradecía tener la paciencia suficiente para soportar todo eso. Por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien quería estar y debía intentarlo.  
Solo una mujer tiene el poder de cambiar el corazón de un hombre y era justamente lo que Lucy haría, era suficiente sufrimiento para ambos. Tenían que superar sus propios obstáculos y avanzar por su propia cuenta con ayuda del otro, solo juntos saldrían de ese agujero.

Ignoro esa opresión en su pecho al verlo marchar, sabía que volvería, solo necesitaba tiempo y es lo que le daría.  
La comida desprendía un olor delicioso que jamás toco su olfato, todo se veía igual a su alrededor. Sirvió su comida y camino hacia el comedor, de nuevo comería sola.

La noche había sido especial o al menos para ella, estaba convencida de que le había trasmitido sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de una vez que ella estaba ahí para él?

Jamás haría algo para lastimarlo porque conocía muy bien el sufrimiento, no entendía su miedo hacia el amor y nunca lo entendería si no sabía lo que sucedió. Debió herirlo demasiado para alejarse cada vez que pensaba que por fin habría un avance. Dos pasos adelante y uno hacia atrás, eso seguía sin cambiar.

Se llevó un bocado a la boca y mastico desesperadamente, lo hizo nuevamente y esta vez no pudo evitarlo.  
Limpió la lágrima que resbalaba su mejilla y comió otro bocado. Un sollozo iba a salir de su boca pero continuo comiendo suprimiendo ese estúpido dolor en su pecho ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir para conseguir un poco de felicidad?  
Sus manos temblaban pero aun así limpiaba cada gota frotando sus ojos con fuerza, estaba harta de sentirse así.

La comida tenía un sabor amargo en su boca y dejo comerla, el apetito se había ido por completo.  
Un maullido llego a sus oídos y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. El pequeño felino la miraba con esos enormes ojos y logro notar preocupación en ellos. Incluso pequeños seres vivos con él notaban su tristeza ¿Por qué Natsu no podía hacerlo?

Limpió su nariz y lo tomó entre sus brazos colocándolo sobre su regazo acariciando su fino pelaje, lo escucho ronronear y sonrió levente subiendo su estado de ánimo. Happy también era un pequeño y podría estar sufriendo de igual manera, Natsu no le prestaba la atención que necesitaba, a nadie.  
Pensó que lloraría de nuevo pero se detuvo a si misma exhalando y parpadeando constantemente. Un maullido llegó de nuevo a sus oídos y asintió en respuesta.

— Lo sé, debo sonreír.- así lo hizo y después suspiró. — Estoy enamorada de un idiota.- borró la sonrisa y bajo la mirada, eso no había sonado gracioso, incluso su mente estaba jugando con ella.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron haciendo el típico sonido, alzo la mirada rápidamente esperanzada pero se decepcionó de inmediato, como si Natsu fuera capaz de volver.

— Diablos, estos tacones están matándome.- la voz era irreconocible, Michelle se quito las zapatillas sin importarle a su alrededor.

Lucy estaba sorprendida de verla, no había ninguna razón por la cual debiera estar ahí y no era un buen momento, la conocía perfectamente y notaria que algo andaba mal. Dejo a Happy en el suelo y tomó el plato de comida para llevarlo de vuelta a la cocina alejándose de su prima mientras recuperaba la cordura.

— ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto la rubia aun sin mirarla.

— El tonto de Natsu aun no cambia la contraseña.- se acerco a la barra con las zapatillas en mano y miró a su alrededor. — Hablando de él ¿en donde esta?

— No tengo idea.

Michelle frunció el ceño, había algo extraño en su voz.

— ¿Sucedió algo?- indagó un poco preocupada. — ¿Lucy?- la observo negar con la cabeza aun sin mirarla. Se acerco a la rubia y con solo acercarse pudo notarlo. — ¿Estuviste llorando?

_Diablos._

— No, es solo que…

— ¿Vas a decirme que te entro algo en el ojo?- pregunto molesta y sarcástica. Natsu no estaba y ella se encontraba así, para su mente solo había una opción posible. — Esta es la razón por la cual te advertí que no te enamoraras de él.

Lucy trato de lucir indignada. — Yo no…

— No intentes engañarme Lucy Heartfilia, se te nota en el rostro lo perdida que estas por él.- dijo molesta, demasiado molesta. — ¡Lo prometiste!

— ¡No es mi culpa!- exploto evitando llorar fallando en el intento. — Estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, fue lindo y jamás me dejo sola. Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¡Simplemente sucedió!- alzo aún más la voz, nunca se habían hablado de esa forma.

— ¡Debiste alejarte en cuanto lo sentiste! ¡Salir de este estúpido lugar! ¡Yo te lo advertí! - gritó con lagrimas en los ojos, odiaba pelear con Lucy pero alguien debía decirlo. — Él solo va a lastimarte y lo sabes.- apretó los dientes y por un segundo trato de evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca, aun así no lo hizo, Lucy tenía escucharlo. — Debes de dejar de perder el tiempo en alguien que _no_ te quiere.

Esas palabras golpearon directamente a Lucy y fue incapaz de decir algo más. Trago y frunció los labios en una sonrisa amarga, estaba escuchando las palabras que ella misma había evitado por todo ese tiempo.  
No quería enfrentar esa realidad, tampoco quería perder la esperanza, eso sería rendirse y no quería hacerlo. Limpio las lagrimas y agradeció que ya no salieran más, el impacto de esas palabras le afecto más de lo que esperaba. Sabía que Michelle trataba de protegerla, pero no quería ver su rostro en ese momento.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Hacerme sentir peor?- alzo los brazos irónicamente. — Felicidades, Michelle ¡Lo lograste!

— No trates de hacerme ver como la mala de la historia.- se defendió. — Solo me preocupo por ti y lo sabes, no me merezco esto.

Lucy estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando Gray interrumpió.

— Suficiente.- camino hacia ellas y ambas lo miraron sorprendidas. — No puedo quedarme mirando mientras se sacan los ojos.

— Solo estamos hablando.- respondió Michelle, estaba demasiado molesta como para pensar el por qué estaba allí.

— Si, claro.- dijo sarcástico. — Esa es la razón por la cual casi le lanzas una de tus zapatillas a Lucy.

La rubia no se molesto en prestar atención a aquel comentario y trato de cubrirse con su blusa un poco sin conseguirlo. ¿Qué acaso era el día de interrumpir a Lucy?  
A pesar de que no podía cubrirse se acerco un poco hacia el chico, ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

— ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto un poco tímida por el pijama que usaba y que apenas la cubría. Gray pareció no darle importancia.

— Tengo la contraseña.- eso aclaraba todo. — No tenía pensado en venir aquí pero me alegra haberlo hecho, evitar un asesinato es un acto heroico.

— Eres un idiota, Fullbuster.

— Gracias, Michelle.- respondió irónico.

Al menos Gray intentaba aligerar el ambiente y al parecer lo estaba logrando. La sangre hirviendo de Lucy estaba volviendo a su temperatura, se había exaltado demasiado.

— ¿Cómo se conocen?- pregunto la rubia.

— Negocios familiares.- respondieron al unisonó.

Asintió y evito hacer más preguntas, no quería escuchar nada más. Michelle no sabía lo que había sucedido entre los dos y no se lo contaría, no aun. Había enloquecido solo por eso y definitivamente rodarían cabezas, especialmente la suya, si lo descubría.

Ninguna de las chicas pronuncio una palabra y eso comenzó a inquietarlo. Odiaba meterse en problemas de chicas, pero no podía dejarlas así. Miró a Michelle e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que hablara con ella, la chica entendió y se negó, ambas eran demasiado orgullosas.  
Rasco su cabeza y suspiro, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para lidiar con eso.

— ¿Quieren terminar con esto de una vez? Esto es incomodo.

Y vaya que el chico lucia incomodo.  
Lucy suprimió una sonrisa y Michelle hizo lo mismo, lo menos que necesitaban eran perderse la una a la otra y todo por un chico, eso jamás lo permitirían. Se sonrieron para después abrazarse con fuerza, estaban juntas desde niñas y no iban a separarse ahora.

— Lo siento.- dijo la rubia contra su hombro.

— Soy yo la que debe disculparse, no debí decirte esas cosas.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. — No, necesitaba oírlo. Natsu no puede sentir nada por mí.- bajo la mirada evitando que la observaran, no necesitaba que vieran lo mucho que la afectaba.

— Eso no es necesariamente cierto.- el chico interrumpió. — Natsu siente algo pero es demasiado estúpido para aceptarlo.

— ¿Qué?- Pregunto Michelle bastante sorprendida. Lucy estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta.

Gray borro su sonrisa y la rubia logro notar como su cuerpo se tensaba.

— Lo que sucedió con él… no es algo de lo que deba hablar.- pareció querer decir algo más aunque no lo hizo. — Necesita tiempo para arreglar y superar toda la mierda que esa… arpía le hizo.- corrigió su adjetivo. — No lo abandones ahora, Lucy, se que va a lograrlo.

¿Qué había sido lo que le hizo tanto daño? Si lo supiera todo sería más fácil, lo ayudaría a superar esos miedos que lo detenían, pero Natsu no hablaría, lo sabía.

— No planeo hacerlo.- y cumpliría esa palabra, lucharía por él hasta que toda esperanza se desvaneciera.

El chico pareció relajarse, su amigo parecía sufrir cada vez más, debía aceptar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos hacia Lucy antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o volvería a perderlo todo y esta vez, él sería el único culpable.

Michelle solo guardó silencio, no quería incitarla a seguir con Natsu porque era algo que no quería, después de todo, ese estúpido rumor aun seguía circulando y las sospechas sobre Natsu aun no se disipaban por completo. Esa era la única razón por la cual no lo quería cerca de ella pero no podía decirlo, eran temas demasiado delicados y no debía ir por ahí abriendo la boca, podría meterse en problemas con la familia Dragneel.

— No te pregunte en cuanto llegaste.- habló Lucy. — ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto a Gray.

— Estaba buscando a Gajeel, no lo he visto desde ayer, así que vine aquí a preguntarle a Natsu sobre eso pero también desapareció.- aclaró el moreno.

— Tengo una idea de donde puede estar Gajeel.- dijo Lucy pícaramente y el chico la miró esperando una respuesta. — Levy, estaba con ella anoche.

Gray formó una 'o' con sus labios y trato de disimular su diversión ante tal declaración. Su amigo por fin había hecho su movimiento, ya era hora, solo faltaba esperar por el cabeza de flama rosada.

— Eso es… interesante.- dijo divertido.

— En cuanto sepas algo tienes que contármelo todo.- advirtió la rubia y alzo la mano hacia él.

— Cuenta con eso.- hizo lo mismo y golpeo los cinco con ella.

Se sentía mejor y más tranquila después de su visita, no cabía duda que siempre la ayudarían a sentirse mejor.

— No se atrevan a dejarme fuera.- añadió Michelle. — Quiero ser parte de esta organización.

Lucy rió, toda la tensión de hace un momento había desaparecido.

— Ya que tengo el resto de la tarde libre.- Gray miró la hora en su reloj y después a las chicas. — Ustedes dos serán mi cita, necesito comprar algo para Juvia y son las únicas que pueden ayudarme.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto Michelle de nuevo sorprendida ¿Cuántas veces lograrían sorprenderla así?

— ¿Ahora mismo?- pregunto Lucy y Gray asintió. — De acuerdo.

— Espera…¿Acaso dijo Juvia?- se volvió hacia el chico. — ¿Dijiste Juvia? ¿Estás saliendo con Juvia? ¿Qué es lo que tienes con Juvia? ¿¡Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto!?

Ambos rieron por el rostro sorprendido de Michelle.

— Ya conoces a Juvia.- aclaro la rubia. — No hablara si no lo preguntas.

— Me está haciendo sudar el trasero por ella, es la chica más difícil que he conocido y me encanta.- sonrió y las chicas rieron por sus palabras, era demasiado lindo. — Es la futura madre de mis hijos.

— Ugh me das asco, eres un cursi.- se burlo su prima fingiendo molestia.

— Solo estas celosa.

Lucy los dejo solos discutiendo de nuevo, le sorprendía la habilidad de Gray de llevarse bien cualquier persona, era un buen chico y estaba feliz por Juvia, su amiga merecía ser feliz, solo esperaba que esa felicidad no tardara tanto en llegar a ella.

.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en su vida no tenia ánimos de hacer absolutamente nada, solo quería tirar su cuerpo al suelo y alejar todo en su interior.  
No quería pensar, no quería sentir, solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar por completo toda su vida.

Estaba sobre el capó de su auto sintiendo la brisa golpear su cuerpo. Condujo durante cuatro horas solo para estar en el único lugar en donde sus problemas parecían alejarse, el único lugar en donde podría pensar las cosas sin perder la cabeza y era el único lugar en donde podría estar solo.

Era demasiado tarde y debía estar en su departamento, tenía que ir a clases pero el velo de la noche lo seducía.  
El sonido de las olas del mar lo debilitaba y nunca había visto un cielo estrellado brillar de esa manera.

Si Lucy pudiera ver eso le encantaría, Lucy. Sonrió amargamente y cerró los ojos.

De alguna forma, ella siempre lograba colarse en su cabeza. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la vio a sus espaldas porque desde ese momento supo que todo estaría jodido.

Nunca nadie lo había cautivado de esa manera, los primeros días que pasaron juntos trato de hacerle la vida imposible, pero no como él acostumbraba a hacerlo con las demás, se contenía porque algo en su interior le decía que no era buena idea lastimarla o él perdería.

Lucy lucía fuerte, como sin nada en el mundo pudiera romperla y todo eso cambio hasta que realmente la conoció.  
Siempre que miraba sus ojos notaba el dolor en ellos, justo como los suyos. Se había convencido de que solo le agradaba estar con ella por su parecido o que tal vez buscaba a alguien que compartiera su mismo sufrimiento y solo se volvió a equivocar.  
Había perdido toda su vida, a su madre hace unos años, a su padre hace un mes y a pesar de todo, ella seguía sonriendo ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

Lucy no le temía a nada y enfrentaba cada obstáculo que se le presentaba.

¿Por qué demonios él no podía hacer lo mismo?

Iguales y a la vez muy diferentes, esa era la línea que los separaba.

Pensó que Lucy tenía algo que él necesitaba pero resulto ser que no era algo, sino solamente ella, aun así nunca podría amarla.

¿Cómo podría sentir amor cuando estaba roto por dentro? No podía amar con el corazón roto, esa espina aun estaba allí y dolía.  
Realmente deseaba poder sacar todo de su pecho para no volver a sentir nada de nuevo. No había otra manera de enfrentar las cosas porque no había nada que enfrentar y lo lamentaba por ella porque muy dentro de sí, le habría gustado poder amarla.

Esos pensamientos rondaron en su mente por horas hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a salir, se había quedado dormido.  
Parecía una buena idea quedarse en ese lugar por un más tiempo, pero no debía hacerlo. Sabía que era lo suficientemente tarde para ir a clases y aun así se presentaría, en esa estúpida universidad había una persona nueva que no le agradaba por completo.

Le importaba un carajo no usar el uniforme escolar, condujo de vuelta de nuevo por cuatro horas hasta Fairy Tail.  
Solo la carretera y su auto era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Entrar a la universidad no fue un problema, afortunadamente tampoco notaron que no usaba el uniforme, aunque si Erza lo encontraba lo mataría. Daba igual, no estaba allí para entrar a clases, solo necesitaba algo para matar el tiempo.

Llego justo a tiempo para el almuerzo, había algunas personas caminando por los pasillos tratando de llegar a la cafetería, algunos lo miraban curiosos, sabía que lucía como el demonio, como si hubiera estado de fiesta toda la noche y entre las piernas de algunas chicas. Si, ese era el Natsu que todos conocían y quien realmente era.

A lo lejos logró ver una cabellera rubia, la culpable de todos sus problemas y no estaba sola.

Lucy estaba junto a su casillero guardando algunos libros cuando tres chicos se acercaron a ella.

— Lucy.- la chica los miró por unos momentos y volvió su vista a los libros en su casillero.

— ¿Si?- trato de sonar lo más cordial posible.

— Te vimos ayer en la fiesta, con ese vestido negro…- se tenso en cuanto sintió como acariciaba su brazo. — Eres muy linda ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

De pronto todos los estudiantes habían desaparecido, debían estar en la cafetería y no había notado en cuanto todos se alejaron.  
Los observo disimuladamente, eran tres contra uno y definitivamente ella seria la que perdería, solo había una opción en ese momento y era correr.

Escucho como alguien se apoyaba con demasiada fuerza contra uno de los casilleros haciendo sonar el metal y asustándolos de repente.

— Si estas tratando de meterte en sus bragas, voy a golpearte hasta romper cada uno de tus huesos.

La voz de Natsu logró tranquilizarla y sentirse protegida.

— No… solo…- tartamudeo y después aclaró su garganta. — Estábamos bromeando.

Su expresión parecía ser tenebrosa porque los chicos estaban a punto de orinarse en los pantalones.

— Natsu, nosotros…

— Largo.- no quería tenerlos de frente o los golpearía.

Los tres asintieron y huyeron del lugar. Observo como prácticamente corrían por alejarse y se cruzo de brazos centrando su completa atención en Lucy.

— Gracias.- la escucho murmurar, él no dijo nada.

Sus ojos parecían cansados, lo había esperado durante toda la noche, estaba convencido. Debía detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto temerosa al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

Sus ojos eran como dos joyas afiladas y penetrantes, había algo en ellos que no le agradó.

— No realmente.- negó sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¡Natsu!- una voz femenina capto la atención de ambos. Se acerco al pelirrosa y se lanzo a sus brazos sorprendiendo demasiado a la rubia. — Te olvidaste de mí ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan cruel?- su voz chillona era molesta.

Esa era la oportunidad, le demostraría de una vez que estaba equivocada sobre él porque nadie podría cambiarlo.

— Lo siento.- dijo con voz ardiente. — Te prestare toda mi atención ahora mismo.

De nuevo, esa opresión en su pecho se hizo presente. Apretó los labios y cerro su casillero evitando lucir lo menos herida posible.

— Ni siquiera me recuerdas ¿no es verdad?

Lo miró disimuladamente, la chica no lo notó pero ella sí, Natsu no tenía idea de quién era y eso solo la hizo sentir peor ¿Acaso solo estaba jugando? ¿Trataba de darle celos?

No, estaba actuando muy enserio.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?

Eso era todo, no soportaría estar un segundo más escuchando eso. Bajo la cabeza y se alejo hacia el otro lado del pasillo, no debía permitir que nadie la viera así.

Natsu no tenía idea de la culpa que sentiría, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía que alejarla antes de que lo obligara a hacer algo que no quería, porque no debía lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, al menos estaba considerando sus sentimientos.

Si no pudiera sentir nada todo sería más fácil.

Tomó a la chica de la muñeca y entro con ella uno de los cuartos de limpieza. Al menos eso lo obligaría a olvidar todo por un momento.  
Se sentía ardiendo en el infierno y era asquerosamente horrible no poder salir de ese agujero, nadie podía salvarlo.

.

.

.

.

La noche anterior apenas logro pegar un ojo y dormir por tiempos, estaba demasiado preocupada por Natsu. No le importaba si llegaba ebrio como veces anteriores, solo quería saber que estaba bien y al final, nunca volvió.  
Gajeel pasó por ella al edificio y se fueron juntos al departamento, la chica logró bromear un poco con él y así alejo sus pensamientos negativos por unos momentos pero siempre lograban la manera de colarse de nuevo.

Continuaban diciéndole lo mismo »tiempo« ese estúpido tiempo no estaba haciendo nada a favor. Ella tenía que mover las piezas por sí sola, no esperar a que algo sucediera.

Aunque escuchaba al profesor, en su cabeza solo era un eco que se alejaba cada vez más. Su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente no.  
Natsu no había vuelto a clases y Zeref no había asistido, Levy la observaba y en varias ocasiones le pregunto con señas que sucedía a lo que ella solo negó.  
Pretender que no sucedía nada era su especialidad, jamás pensó volvería a fingir de esa manera.

Huyo de todos evitando cualquier pregunta y se apresuro a llegar al departamento tomando un taxi, había visto el auto de Natsu salir antes que ella.  
Era tiempo de enfrentar las cosas, no iba a esperar más.

Salió a toda prisa del automóvil e hizo su recorrido hasta el departamento, Natsu estaba allí, lo sabía.  
El elevador abrió sus puertas y lo vio tratar de huir hacia su habitación, no, no esta vez.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?- alzo la voz ganándose su completa atención.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto aunque ya lo sabía.

— Pensé que por fin superaríamos todo esto ¿Porque siempre tienes que huir?

— Ese no es tu maldito problema.- trato de alejarse a su habitación, estaba harto de esa porquería.

— Tienes miedo, lo sé.- eso lo detuvo y la miró alarmado y molesto, bastante molesto.

— Estas diciendo estupideces.

No, no iba a intimidarla.

— Tienes miedo, todo el mundo tiene miedo, así que no uses esa excusa para huir.

Estaba molesto, podía notarlo. Natsu odiaba que alguien le hablara de esa forma y aun más que dijera la verdad que él mismo se negaba a aceptar.

No podría soportarlo por más tiempo, todo el cuerpo de Lucy temblaba, las lágrimas caerían en cualquier momento, lo sabía, pero no iba a detenerse ahora.

— Si… si solo ibas a jugar conmigo no debiste hacerme creer que había algo cuando no había nada.

Bufó furioso. — Fui claro desde un inicio, Lucy, te dije que jamás sentiría algo por ti.- se acerco más hacia ella y la señalo. — Tú fuiste la que se hizo todas esas ideas, pensé que lo notarias y te darías por vencida ¡Debiste largarte desde el primer día!

Su voz ronca y furiosa la hizo retroceder unos pasos, nunca le había hablado de esa manera y era la primera vez que lo veía así. Eso la paralizo, en realidad no había ningún avance, nunca sucedió.

Las lágrimas cayeron una tras otra sin aviso.

— Firme un contrato, Dragneel, no voy a irme de aquí.- su voz tembló en cada palabra.

Justo como el primer día, el día en que toda su vida se fue a la mierda.

— ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido?- pregunto y no recibió una respuesta de Lucy.

Comenzaba a tener miedo, nunca se había comportado así con ella, ¿así había sido con todas las demás?

— Responde.- apretó los dientes evitando enfurecerse aun más. — ¡Responde!

— ¡Me enamore de ti!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que decirlo y él debía escucharlo. Tomó aire para relajarse y limpio sus lágrimas. — No quería que sucediera porque sabía que esto sería así pero no pude evitarlo, estoy…

— No.- su mandíbula se tenso y su rostro palideció.

Todos sus miedos volvieron a cada parte de su cuerpo. Eso debía ser una mala broma, era como si le arrebataran todo el aire de sus pulmones.

— No trates de detenerme, Natsu, estoy enamorada de ti.- no pensaba decirlo de esa manera pero tenía que hacerlo y Natsu debía escucharlo. — Trate de evitarlo porque sabía que las cosas serian así, pero sucedió, y sé que sientes algo por mi por eso estas asustado. Yo no me iré y jamás haría lo que ella te…

— ¡He dicho que no!- escupió con rabia. — Te lo advertí ¡Yo te lo advertí!

Se alejo de ella, parecía asustado y eso la hizo querer acercarse.

— Si tan solo me dejaras…

— No.- advirtió y ella se detuvo.

Un sollozo salió de sus labios y sus manos temblaron con más fuerza ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

— No vas a alejarme de ti, tú tampoco lo quieres.

— No sabes nada sobre de mí.

— Estaré aquí, no dejare que te sumerjas en ese sufrimiento tú solo, te ayudare a salir de ese agujero.- dijo decidida mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

La miro seriamente. Que Lucy pronunciara esas palabras habían sido la muerte misma, ese estúpido miedo estaría presente por el resto de su vida.  
Se había equivocado en todo, debió alejarla desde el inicio. Ahora no solo seria ella quien sufriría, también lo haría el de nuevo.

Si tan solo pudiera arrancarse el corazón.

La sonrisa que se formo en sus labios jamás toco sus ojos. — Buena suerte con eso.- dio la vuelta para salir del departamento.

Todo era una porquería, él era una porquería, Lucy jamás debió decir eso. Ahora le mostraría lo podrido que estaba por dentro y como debió ser todo desde el primer día en que la conoció.

* * *

.

.

.

**Pueden insultar a los personajes y a mí tanto como quieran, estoy disfrutando todo esto *3***

**¡Porque lo pidieron!**

**Fairy Festival #2**  
**Ustedes mis seguidores de fanfiction no lo saben así que lo explicare:**

**Durante el FF actualizo fics por 5 días como loca y también podrán encontrar oneshots. Ya había hecho uno anteriormente (solo en fanfic/es) y creo que es tiempo de otro.**  
**Las fechas de los fics programados las podrán encontrar en tumblr (link en mi perfil). Comienza el 7 de septiembre, debo prepararme para este maratón.**

**En fin, espero les guste esta idea, fanfic/ ya la vivió y les encanto espero a todos aquí también.**

**Sobre el capitulo yo no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones para lo que sigue, lo más probable es que rompa su corazón en mil pedazos… Que divertido *3***  
**Ojala les haya gustado, un abrazo para todos!**

**Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

Respuesta a Reviews:

.

.

_Capitulo 28:_

Nahia Marquez : El reto fue divertido xD una cosa que pedimos los autores es un comentario, por pequeño que sea siempre nos hacen felices porque ayuda demasiado a continuar una historia. Así que es triste que te digan ''Me da pereza comentar'' cuando al menos yo, les doy de mi tiempo para actualizar lo más pronto posible porque se lo horrible que es esperar por un fic que realmente te gusta, a veces también me da pereza escribir un capitulo pero mírame, aquí me tienes. En fin, me alegro que te encantara y gracias por tu review!

dianalaura reyesmedina: Frenzy, Frenzy… Fanfic/es ¿cierto? Si, te he visto por allá xD Gracias por seguirme en ambas paginas!

AriquRmegustaleer: Hay algo en lo que acertaste y no cambiare, Rogue si está cuidando de Lucy y tu mente retorcida me gusta… La confusión terminara, no pronto pero pronto! xD

anto234: Mi hermosa y adorada Anto! No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte por todos lados *v*  
Creeme, yo también espero que lo admita pronto, esperemos que no tarde demasiado.  
Michelle ya la enfrento, solo falta Levy y las cosas no se pondrán fáciles con todos en su contra, será muy difícil yyyy ¡Sting! Jaja logre lo que quería con este personaje ;)  
Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo! Ilysm

Seleniuro: *Malvada jaja y lo seré aun más.  
Mi forma de escribir, en lo personal a veces siento que es un asco pero reviews como el tuyo le dan sentido a mi vida como fanfiquer, muchas gracias!  
Se dio cuenta, si, pero que los acepte es otra cosa xD retrocederemos un poco desde ahora.

sharik21: En fanfic/es esta mi vida, siempre lo he dicho, planee varias veces dejar la historia aquí pero creo que no les gustaría jaja y gracias por leerme en ambas paginas!

mikori: ¿Intenso? Y apenas estoy comenzando. Solo espera ;D

Ameyalli: Todos comentaban por el reto ¿Ven que no es difícil? Escribir capítulos largos a veces es tedioso y cuando siento que la inspiración se me va, leo los comentarios y todo vuelve xD  
Gracias por leerme, un abrazo enorme!

jillhazard193: ''_Yo creo que tu eres feliz haciéndonos sufrir cierto?'' _¿Cómo llegaste a esa acertada conclusión? Jaja es divertido leer sus reacciones y sentimientos de odio hacia mí por hacerlos sufrir, aun asi los amo demasiado y es por eso trato de transmitir todo el sentimiento de la historia a cada uno de ustedes.  
¿Me lees desde Caracas? Wooowowowowow ¡Super mega gracias! Un abrazo enorme!

Clow-Nixus-Sama: Aun asi se cumplió *3* Y todo es gracias a ustedes.

HiddenBlackCat: Tu pobre kokoro sufrirá aun mas y realmente lo siento (no es cierto) por lo que leerás en los próximos capítulos xD

karina mei di takarai : Dejarte emocionada es mi trabajo y prioridad (?) Eso no se escucho muy bien, pero sabes a que me refiero xD (sigue sin escucharse bien lol)

fourtris malec46: Oww mi vida, gracias por pensar eso.  
Tienes razón Natsu es tan kajsjakajf pero también es un idiota y lo amo por eso, es muy fácil escribirlo, pero escribir sobre sus sentimientos no tanto. Vas a enamorarte de Zeref, es lo que planeo xD porque yo ya lo hice. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Marifeer Smiler: Zeref es tan sexy que siento que voy a morir si continuo escribiéndolo.  
No, no, Natsu ya sabe lo que le sucede solo que no quiere aceptarlo por temor a que si lo hace le vuelvan a hacer lo mismo.  
Jaja tu sexto sentido tiene razón, los dos van a sufrir pero lo que Lucy hará te sorprenderá.  
_''*TeoríasFumadasDeParteMia*__  
__La wea esa que rompio a natsu aparecerá y se lo llevará lejos(?_ '' Jajaja acertaste en algo de lo que mencionaste ;) sigue creando teorías, me encanta leerlas.  
Tambien te adoro! Gracias por tu precioso review!

Crissmell: Creo que ese lado celoso y posesivo se esfumara un poco, dije un poco xD  
Realmente me emociona la manera en que están recibiendo a Zeref, es una lindura de chico y simplemente me encanta escribirlo, debería hacerle un fic a él solo xD  
Gracias por leer todas mis historias y si estoy consciente de que The deal es la favorita xD

sakura c11: ¿Por qué actuación? ¿Más teorías sobre Zeref? Jaja me encanta confundirlos y que no tengan idea de que carajos pasa.  
La cita será por el cumpleaños de Lucy ¿Con quién? Tendrás que esperar, aunque esta más cerca de lo que crees.

oramimik66: ''_Porque siento que el asunto con Zeref no va ir como yo queria?_'' Porque esta historia no será como quieres ni esperas. Tengo demasiados trucos bajo la manga y me divierto porque hay cosas tan obvias que las disfrazo y ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta de que ya he revelado algunas cosas.  
Jamás he visto a Loke como un rival, normalmente siempre agrego a mis personajes favoritos a mis historias xD  
Gracias por tu review!

luciana mega 7: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo! Y lo de Sting… solo diré que logre lo que quería xD  
Wow creo que fuiste la única que lo notó y si, tienes toda la razón. Es otra de las razones las cuales Natsu no lo soporta, podría decirse que es como él y que haya otro igual y detrás de la misma chica no le agrada.  
Gracias!

SoulPolaris: Fanfic/es es muy leal xD Mis bebes siempre me consienten y es por eso que yo hago lo mismo, ninguno se quejo sobre el reto como _ciertas personas_.  
Jaja y no habría sido trampa, te hubieras ido para allá ;)  
Gracias por tu review y seguirme desde el cap 15! Un abrazo grande!  
PD: Escribía como la mierda en los primeros capitulos, editare los caps de nuevo xD

karliss: Y la tercera fue la vencida.

HINATA-SAMA198: Jaja ¿Hablas de la parte de Levy y Gajeel? Solo de imaginarlo me sucedió lo mismo cuando lo leía. Me alegra que te gustara, un abrazo grande!

Miyuki331: Nah, actualice más pronto de lo que pensé xD el 31 sera un poco más tardado y después del 32 estaremos en pausa.

Cata: Jaja lo sé, Fanfic/es es más rápido.

gabyFT: JAJAJA ¡MEJOR COMENTARIO QUE HE LEIDO!  
Muchas gracias por seguirme y tomarte en tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, jamás imagine que sería bien recibida y que tuviera todos esos seguidores y lecturas, no espere ese éxito y creo que soy muy afortunada, ya que voy a llorar xD  
Gracias por todo tu apoyo y lindas palabras!

ultear236: El cap llego más rápido de lo que creí xD pensé que publicaría el 29 al dia siguiente. Son geniales!

NekoFT: Te entiendo y yo ya lo hubiera mandado al diablo pero mi imaginación lo creo asi y no puedo hacer nada :l y ni loca voy a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, me gusta como va todo.  
Eres la primera persona que me dice que detesta a Zeref D: lastima u_u mas para todos! xD  
Grandine, si, también lo es y a mí tampoco me cae muy bien. Gracias por tu review, un abrazo!

LucydeMichaelis: Me encanta tu seudónimo :o El lemon es bendito *3*

Mellie: No te detengas por mi xD Amo cuanto me dicen cuanto les gusta esta historia, me alegran la vida. Sinceramente odio las historias dulces y tiernas, me encanta que nada sea fácil y que los personajes sufran pero más que eso, AMO crear un misterio y hacer una historia interesante.  
Tienes razón no respondo preguntas *3* y sobre Zeref lo dejare a tu criterio.  
Gracias Mellie!

Anonimo-san: Jaja me encanto tu review, me alegro el día! XD y eso que no fue explicito *cejas*

* * *

_Capitulo 29:_

karina mei di takarai : Lo lamento, pero no lo lamento jaja llorar será poco, tal vez no lo haga pero si hare que te duela el kokoro (?) Esta masacre apenas comienza.

karliss: Entro en ese periodo de negación y creo que ya te das una idea de que es lo que va a suceder. La chica que le rompió el corazón… ya apareció (solo un poco) solo que todos ustedes no saben quién es, tampoco he revelado su nombre.  
_No crees que ya ha sufrido demasiado?_ Jaja ¡NO! y se acerca el turno de mi querido Natsu. Tu pobre y frágil corazón debe ser fuerte, porque este drama arrastrara a todos.

ley-de-leo: El drama hace a todos felices! Gracias!

Seleniuro: La universidad quita algo de tiempo, pero es necesario estudiar. Me alegra que te gustara, gracias por comentar!

deicy: A mí también me sorprendió, no pensé que fueran a lograrlo. Coincido contigo, soy demasiado cruel al disfrutar todo esto xD Natsu tendrá su propio sufrimiento y lo hare revolcarse en él, pagará por todo lo que está haciendo.  
Zeref es uno de mis personajes favoritos y por supuesto que tenía que agregarlo a la historia. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, un abrazo!

SoulPolaris: No hay nada raro y tampoco se me olvido xD es algo que es obvio, no le veo el caso de estar narrando como se toma la píldora cuando se supone que lo deje bastante claro que lo hacía. Embarazos jóvenes es algo de lo que no escribiré, controla a esa imaginación retorcida xD

Yudi-chan: GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Comentarios como el tuyo me alegran la vida y me traen felicidad, me alegra que te guste demasiado este fic.  
_''porfa dime que aun falta un montón para que termine'' _No diría un monton, pero si falta algo para que la historia termine, tu tranquila ;)

Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: Jaja tu disfruta esas vacaciones que yo no tengo ;-; espero te hayas divertido! Jaja ¿será el más hermoso porque tenia lemon? xD Gracias!  
_''A pesar de todo el drama que le vas a poner por lo menos va a tener un final feliz, ¿Verdad que sí?'' _La pregunta por la que me acosaron por una semana y casi me matan, todo por soltar un spoiler que no debí ¿Cuál fue el spoiler? ''Natsu aceptara sus sentimientos cuando Lucy se dé cuenta de que él no es lo que quería.'' Veamos cómo se vuelven locos de nuevo xD Me guardare la respuesta del final ;3

AnnimoBuux3: No patees a tu gato D: jaja pero me alegra que te gustaran ambos caps! Creeme, matarte y matar a todos con esta historia es mi primera prioridad, lo sé, soy un amor lol.  
Supusiste bien, Natsu será un mas idiota de lo que ya es. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Lala san: Jaja el lemon le da sabor a la vida. Gracias!

RubyLRed: ''Sexo everywhere'' Jajaja si :3 De que se dio cuenta todos lo sabemos, que lo acepte es otra cosa y después de lo que acabas de leer, todo se complicará. Gracias tu review y pobre Levy xD

Miyuki 31: Yo no soy una pervertida, soy demasiado inocente *3*  
Jaja me alegra que te gustara y lo siento, mi facebook es privado además ni lo utilizo xD

Ayano-chan01: Tenemos una valiente! xD Gracias por tu apoyo, espero te siga gustando la historia y todo el desarrollo que le daré, un abrazo enorme!

Anónimo-san: Lo mejor apenas está comenzando ;D Gracias!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Fairy Festival Dia #1**_

**A los que estaban esperando ayer, lo siento xD error mío.  
El link de la programación de los demás dias la encuentran en mi perfil. **

**Canción que inspiro este capítulo: Last Hope- Paramore. **

**¡Con esto comenzamos! Espero les guste. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 31**_

_**.**_

* * *

Ese no era un buen día y continuaba siendo peor, prácticamente todo se había arruinado. Complicado, pesado, confuso, doloroso y la lista continuaba.  
Había salido del departamento como si saltará de él y era exactamente así como lo sentía.  
Esa declaración fue como caer de un edificio y hacerse daño aun estando intacto, porque todo el daño estaba por dentro. Era como si cada órgano de su interior explotará en ¿Rabia? ¿Miedo? ¿Frustración? Ni el mismo lo sabía, lo sentía todo y al mismo tiempo no sentía nada.

Más que todo eso, ese sentimiento agradable y cálido en una parte de su podrido corazón era el que más daba miedo y el que más dolor causaba, porque él ya se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero era más fácil pretender que no los había.

La dolorosa cicatriz aun estaba ahí y no se iría, cada vez que intentaba avanzar esas ataduras volvían a él una y otra vez.  
Muy dentro en su interior imploraba por ser salvado porque sumergirse en ese sufrimiento dolía cada vez más, pero confiar en alguien no era una buena opción.

Todos eran sus enemigos, siempre estarían en contra suya, debía aceptar que el ya no era el Natsu que todos habían conocido alguna vez, ese Natsu había muerto ese mismo día en que lo perdió todo.

Sentir lástima por si mismo era repugnante, jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

— Aquí estas.- alzó la vista y se encontró con Gajeel apoyado sobre su auto, no lo veía desde la fiesta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto cortante, no era buena idea hablar con nadie, estaba a punto de explotar.

— Hoy era tu cita con el tribunal, así que sabía que te encontraría aquí.

— No has respondido mi pregunta.

El pelinegro sonrió irónico, algo le sucedía.

— Bien.- se cruzo de brazos negándose a desistir. — Gray no está aquí, así que es mi turno de lidiar contigo.

— No soy un estúpido niño, déjame solo.- gruño.

— Tienes razón, no lo eres. Incluso un niño es más maduro que tu.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te crees mi padre? Todos ustedes pueden irse a la mierda, estoy harto de sus porquerías.- escupió molesto y trato de alejarse de allí.

— Y de nuevo huyes.- rió amargamente. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste en el tribunal? ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?.- Natsu se giró y le envió una mirada de odio. — ¿Es por _ella_? ¿Esa es tu excusa?

— Cállate.- advirtió.

Natsu lo miraba furioso y a pesar de eso no se detendría.

— ¡Están culpándote a ti por todo eso! ¿Por qué no dices la verdad de una puta vez?

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No sabes nada!- explotó. Las personas alrededor miraban curiosos disimuladamente, debía recordar que estaba frente a un tribunal y si causaban una escena tendrían problemas, Gajeel se percato de eso.

— Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí.- dijo manteniendo la calma, dos personas furiosas no resolverían nada y tampoco quería decir algo que no debía.

Su amigo lucía como la mierda, era muy difícil verlo de esa manera. Igneel y Grandine notaron el cambio después de lo sucedido, su personalidad cambio drásticamente, se convirtió en una persona muy diferente.

Gray y Gajeel jamás debieron enterarse de la verdad, una verdad que Natsu trato de ocultar. Era simplemente estúpido lo que intentaba hacer, todas las sospechas estaban sobre él y no le importaba aclarar las cosas, hasta que por fin comprendió que había algo más.

Después de que los Heartfilia perdieran el poder de Magnolia todos trataron de conseguirlo, pero fueron los Dragneel quienes tomaron el control y llegaron a la cima en solo unos pocos años.  
Natsu estudió fuera de Magnolia junto con Gray por un tiempo y volvieron de nuevo cuando tenían quince años, fue ahí cuando los conoció. Habían sido buenos tiempos, sus familias comenzaron a crecer en el mundo de los negocios cada vez más y que los Heartfilia cayeran fue lo mejor que le ocurrió a su economía.

Su amigo jamás se había preocupado por el dinero, tampoco le importaba, solo vivía ignorando su alrededor aunque de igual manera nunca le dio importancia que por el éxito de su familia conseguiría enemigos de los cuales jamás estaría enterado.  
Natsu siempre fue el típico chico infantil y divertido, pero eso cambio cuando se enamoro por primera vez.

Gajeel y Gray la conocieron y a decir verdad, era la persona más linda y adorable que habían conocido, no había otra persona que pudiera tolerar su personalidad y cuando _eso _sucedió la conmoción que sintieron casi los destruyó por completo.

Era algo que jamás debieron saber y que realmente agradecían porque Natsu no podría sobrellevarlo todo por su cuenta.  
Hacer que confiara en ellos fue lo más difícil que pudieron hacer y aunque ellos lo consiguieron, con los demás no fue así.

Levy siempre culpó a Natsu de su separación, pero ella jamás entendería. Trato de explicarlo pero sería imposible decir algo que no podía, porque también lo culparían a él. Natsu también fue culpable y podrían levantar acusaciones de las cuales no podría salvarse, porque sabía que ocultaba algo más.

— Yo… yo no debí…- estaba asustado y mal, muy mal, no quería volver a verlo así.

— No te atrevas a culparte, fue _su_ culpa, no tuya. Aun estás aquí, no va a sucederte nada.

No hubo respuesta de su parte, el silencio solo lo hizo preocupar aun más. Lo vio sonreír amargamente, sabía lo que diría.

— Debí morir en ese momento.

Gajeel apretó los ojos con fuerza, ¿Qué más podía hacer por ayudarlo?  
Se asustaba horrible cada vez que Natsu reaccionaba así, debía hacer algo por distraerlo o dejar que hiciera algo estúpido.

— Mierda ¡no!.- maldijo desesperado. — No.- apretó su cabeza en un gesto protector. — Y ahora sube tu trasero al maldito auto, necesitas despejar tu mente.

No rechisto, no dijo nada, solo obedeció. Debía sentirse vivo porque lo estaba pero no lo sentía.

Gajeel condujo hasta un parque, que a decir verdad no tenía idea de donde estaba, todo parecía desconocido a su alrededor. Parecía que lo habían apuñalado incontables veces, logró ver su reflejo en la ventana y era patético.  
Era un adulto y debía enfrentar las cosas como tal, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo todo eso volvía.

Solo caminó en estado automático y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre una de las bancas del parque. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, olvidarlo, sacarlo de su mente, solo debía hacer eso, como si fuera tan fácil.

Llevaba dos años tratando de superarlo y seguía sin lograrlo, aunque podía sentir una diferencia desde que Lucy apareció.

Lucy… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella?

Sintió algo frio en su frente y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Estas mejor?

Gajeel le ofrecía una lata de refresco y la tomó enderezándose en su lugar al mismo tiempo. Por su culpa Levy y Gajeel se había separado, estaba consciente de eso, y a pesar de todo, aun seguía brindándole su apoyo y guardando el secreto que se negaba a revelar, si lo hacía podía arrepentirse después.

— Eres un buen amigo.

— No, aun no estás bien.- bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— Eres un imbécil.

— Ahora si lo estas.- bromeó de nuevo y rió. — Así que… ¿Qué es lo que harás?- el pelirrosa lo miró sin entender. — Gray me llamó, ya lo sabemos.

— ¿Gray?- alzo las cejas. — ¿Viene hacia aquí?

— Lo llamé hace unos minutos.- aclaró. — No evadas la pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que harás?

— Hablas sobre Lucy ¿cierto?- lo vio asentir y abrió la lata de refresco. — No hay nada que hacer.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no dejar todo atrás? Tienes la oportunidad frente a tus ojos ¿Vas a dejarla ir?

— Voy a lastimarla y ella me va a lastimar, debo a alejarla de mí antes de que sea tarde.

— Ya es demasiado tarde.- argumento. — Te aferraste a ella porque sabes que no encontraras a nadie más.

El chico miró el suelo, no había nada que le dijera que no supiera, estaba al tanto de eso. Aun así, no estaba preparado para asumir la responsabilidad.  
Lucy tenía razón, jamás debió hacerle creer que había algo cuando no había nada aunque ella también estaba equivocada. No mintió al decir que sucedía algo, estaba convencido de que no encontraría a nadie más como ella pero Lucy se merecía algo mejor y que le diera lo que necesitaba, algo que él no podía darle y eso dolía, no poder superar nada en su vida dolía.

— Es lo mejor.- afirmo.

— ¿Para quién? Lucy no quiere esto y tu no lo quieres, deja el pasado atrás. Esta es tu oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

— No estoy bien.- respondió devastado. — Nunca lo estaré, voy a lastimarla más de lo que ya lo hice.

— Lucy te ha probado que no se irá a ninguna parte, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo. Está preocupada por ti, sabe que eres capaz de hacer una estupidez, por eso llamó a Gray.

Después de todo lo que le dijo merecía que lo mandará al diablo. Ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar, ese era él.

— Estoy jodido.- admitió, esa siempre seria su verdad. — Lo mejor es que se aleje de mí.

— ¿Y tratas de alejarla lastimándola más?- pregunto molesto. — Estas tomando las decisiones equivocadas.

Con las anteriores había sido demasiado fácil desecharlas, pero Lucy era otro diferente problema. No solo era eso, tenía que protegerla de su pasado, de él mismo y debía alejarla antes de que no pudiera dejarla.

— Ya me he equivocado antes.

Esa era su decisión y debía aceptarla como tal, aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro.

.

.

.

.

No tener a nadie a quien recurrir era difícil, en esos momentos necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que podía hacerlo. Necesitaba a mamá.

Aunque había dicho todas esas cosas, podrían cambiar sin aviso. Porque hasta Lucy podía rendirse cuando ya no había salida, aun así, lucharía por conseguirla.  
Estar sola no le gustaba para nada así que fue con la persona que siempre estaría para ella, Juvia.  
Era su día libre y no podía estar en otro lugar más que en casa.

Dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y esta se abrió sorprendiéndola de repente, la puerta jamás estaba abierta.

— ¿Juvia?- pregunto temerosa, tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar.

Entró sigilosamente mirando a su alrededor, no estaba en ninguna parte.  
Escucho unos sollozos en la habitación de la chica y se apresuro a encontrarla.

— Oh por dios.- se aterró.

Juvia jamás se reaccionaba así. Estaba sobre el suelo y lloraba como si fuera lo último que haría en la vida, su rostro estaba rojo y sus mejillas húmedas. Se convulsionaba tratando de suprimir el llanto, Juvia era fuerte y algo debió pasar para hacerla actuar de esa manera.

Inclino su cuerpo hacia su amiga y la tomó del rostro tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.- trato de tranquilizarla y al parecer estaba funcionando. — ¿Qué sucedió?

La peliazul señalo algo que parecía ser una carta y Lucy lo tomó tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sucedía.  
Leyó cada palabra y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

— Yo… yo no lo hice.- su amiga hablo con dificultad.

Lucy apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando llorar, aun así las lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos.

— Mírame, yo se que no. Jamás harías algo así.- se acerco a ella y la abrazo, brindándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba. — Jamás.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?- su voz se partía en cada palabra. — No tengo nada.

— Solo… no pienses en esto ahora.- la abrazo con fuerza. — Estarás bien… estaremos bien.

Debía creer en sus propias palabras y hacer que Juvia las creyera, era la mejor opción que tenia, sabía que las cosas no estarían fáciles a partir de ahora.  
Tenían que enfrentar los problemas porque nadie más lo haría por ellas.

El sufrimiento de una también lo era de la otra, así funcionaba su amistad.  
Juvia le contó cada detalle de lo sucedido y Lucy solo logró enfurecerse aun más

¿Cómo era posible que esa arpía hiciera eso?

Error, la creía muy capaz de eso.

Su amiga logró desahogar todo en su interior, sabían que la vida era difícil pero con ellas se estaba pasando más de la cuenta.  
Si continuaban así se deshidratarían por completo, algún día se cansarían de llorar y algún día tenían que parar.

— ¿Le dirás a Delia sobre esto?- pregunto Lucy.

— Jamás le he ocultado nada, no lo comenzare a hacerlo ahora.

— Es tu mamá, Juvia, nunca dudaría de ti.

— Lo sé.- una sonrisa triste se asomo en sus labios y agito las manos tratando de alejar los malos sentimientos de nuevo. — No hablemos más de eso y dime ¿Qué sucedió con Natsu?

Lucy se sorprendió pero fingió que no sucedía.

— Todo… todo está perfecto.- nadie podría creer esa sonrisa, ni siquiera ella lo hacía.

— Lucy, te conozco.- la observo morder sus labios evitando hablar. — Me escuchas y te escucho, así funcionan nuestros problemas ¿recuerdas?

La rubia soltó una risada amarga, no tenia ánimos para reír. Había acudido a ella porque necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y no había nadie más que la comprendiera mejor.

— Yo…- respiro hondo y exhalo lentamente. — Le dije a Natsu… Yo… le que estaba enamorada de él.

La peliazul contuvo el aliento por unos segundos y lo dejo salir casi en un jadeo, eso había sido sorpresivo. No tenia que enloquecer, a pesar de que Natsu le agradaba aun no estaba convencida de que sería lo mejor para Lucy, a decir verdad, lo dudaba demasiado.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?- evito perder la calma.

— Estaba furioso y dijo que…- negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar sus palabras. — Creo que cometí un error.- su voz se quebró.

— No, Lucy.- la detuvo, no tenía razones para sentirse culpable por eso. — Solo fuiste honesta, él es quien se equivoca. Va arrepentirse de todo lo que está haciendo, te lo aseguro.

Lagrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos ¿Cómo podía seguir llorando?  
No quería que se arrepintiera, solo quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que estaba lastimándola, tenía que seguir intentándolo aunque doliera. No dejaría que Natsu sufriera solo, ella estaría allí para él y tenía que darse cuenta.

— Necesito un trago.

— ¿Ahora?- pregunto Juvia.

— El tequila es mi mejor amigo.- intento bromear.

— Pensé que lo era yo.- siguió el juego de la conversación.

Sorbió de su nariz. — Tú eres la segunda.- ambas rieron. Su maquillaje estaba arruinado y sus ojos ardían. — Vamos, yo invito.- se puso de pie y ayudo a Juvia a hacer lo mismo.

Sus hermanos habían salido de compras con su madre y no volverían en un buen tiempo, necesitaba relajarse y borrar esa horrible cara deprimente.

No les importo arreglar su maquillaje, el tequila seria su única cita.

Salieron y tomaron un taxi, Lucy dio la dirección y bromearon y rieron durante todo el camino como si fueran adolescentes, recordando buenos tiempos y todos los momentos vergonzosos que pasaron juntas, eso siempre las animaba.

Extrañaba los viejos tiempos en la mansión, con su familia, con cada una de las personas en el lugar.  
Había perdido todo en tres años, ni siquiera ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo, pero no quería preocupar a nadie más, no quería ser la desgracia de todos.

Lucia como una persona fuerte y viva, pero su interior estaba rompiéndose en pedazos y no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo. Solo sus sentimientos por Natsu que al parecer eran prohibidos y jamás debieron suceder era lo que mantenía la cabeza en su lugar.  
Sentía algo, aun podía sentir y no dejaría que ese enorme sentimiento se alejara.

Natsu era su esperanza y Lucy era la suya, se necesitaban, no había otra respuesta.

El lugar a donde era lujoso y pudo notar el incomodo comportamiento de Juvia.

— ¿Estás bien con esto? Podemos ir a otro…

— Está perfecto Juvia, a veces es bueno disfrutar de este tipo de cosas.- lo decía en serio, ninguna de las dos se había permitido algo así en mucho tiempo.

Lucy había ahorrado un poco de dinero con su antiguo trabajo, planeaba guardarlo para otra ocasión, pero esa parecía la ocasión perfecta.

Algunos en el lugar las miraron con repugnancia, su atuendo y apariencia no era la mejor para él lugar, por supuesto, debieron esperarlo.  
Aunque a Lucy debían reconocerla aun los rechazos continuaban, después de todo ya no era importante.

Vio a los de seguridad acercarse y sonrió amarga, la sociedad estaba podrida ¿Acaso no podía disfrutar de un buen trago sin que alguien la rechazara? Era la historia de su vida.

— Sera mejor que vayamos a otro lugar.- susurro la peliazul y al poco tiempo llegaron las personas de seguridad.

— Señoritas.- pareció avergonzado de decirlo. — Me temo que debo pedirles que se retiren del…

— No será necesario.- esa voz, Lucy la conocía. Giró su cabeza y la reconoció de inmediato. — Yo me encargare de esto.

— Cana.- dijo y la castaña sonrió.

— Espero que esto no vuelva a suceder, señores.- advirtió y los hombres se disculparon. — Por aquí, chicas.- las guió hasta la barra en un lugar más privado y alejado de las miradas.

Juvia no entendía nada y miraba a su alrededor, nunca se acostumbraría a ese tipo de cosas. Lucy estaba sorprendida de verla allí ¿Cómo había olvidado a esa chica? Fue la primera quien la acepto en Fairy Tail y ahora la defendía.

— ¿Por qué…?

— Mi padre es el propietario.- las invito a tomar asiento. — Estoy aquí en mis tiempos libres, el alcohol es mi primer y único amor.- sonrió y mostro dos botellas de alcohol. — ¿Whisky o Tequila?

— Tequila.- respondió y recordó sus palabras. — ¿Tu padre?- pregunto curiosa.

— Creo que ya lo conoces.- comenzó a preparar los tragos. — Es profesor en la universidad, Gildarts Clive.- logró ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Lucy. — Lo sé, es muy extraño que un profesor sea propietario de un bar, pero funciona para nosotros.

No podía creerlo, Cana era la persona más amigable que jamás había conocido al igual que su padre.

— Tu padre también fue el primero en hablarme.- murmuro.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

Sonrió levemente. — Son muy parecidos.

La castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada. — Lo dicen mucho.- le dio los tragos a cada una de las chicas. — Hasta el fondo, lindas.

Juvia no lo pensó, inclino su cabeza y bebió el trago más rápido que cualquiera e hizo un sonido de satisfacción en cuanto quemo su garganta, eso se sentía muy bien.

— Creo que necesitaré toda la botella.- dijo la peliazul y Cana exploto en carcajadas.

— Esa es la actitud.- acerco la botella a Juvia aun riendo por su comentario, al parecer la chica no bromeaba. — Ahora.- señalo a ambas chicas. — Ustedes dos me contarán lo que sucede, ese es mi trabajo.

Juvia dio un sorbo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el amargo sabor. — Es…

— Complicado.- terminó Cana. — Lo sé, por eso están aquí.- su atención se centro en Lucy. — Comenzaremos contigo, todo esto es por Natsu ¿cierto?

Intento parecer sorprendida pero ni ella misma lo creería, todos debían saberlo perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No eres la primera que viene aquí por eso. Si te doy mi opinión, Natsu es un imbécil.

Suprimió una sonrisa triste. — Tal vez tengas razón.

Cana notó lo que sucedía con solo observar su mirada, un corazón roto era el dolor más sofocante y dolía aun más cuando trataba de pretender que no le afectaba.

Había conocido todo tipo de personas, sentimientos, situaciones y por eso adoraba su trabajo.  
Sabia lo que había sucedido con su familia, todos lo sabía. Ella trataba de ser feliz y hacia un buen trabajo fingiendo estar bien, pero no lo estaba y necesitaba que alguien viera eso.  
Sonrió tiernamente, Lucy era la persona más increíble que había visto jamás.

— No te contengas.- sirvió otro trago y bebió con ella. — Todos debemos llorar. A veces escalamos ese muro y otras resbalamos, pero logramos salir, Lucy, porque lo intentamos. Los malos momentos no son para siempre, no te rindas.

Lucy sorbió de su nariz y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Cana no la conocía y logró notar lo que sentía. Sintió los brazos de Juvia a su alrededor y dejo que todo saliera por un momento.

— Pero recuerda.- continuó. — Que tus lágrimas no debes dárselas a alguien que no las merezca, piensa muy bien lo que harás.

Y es justo lo que haría. No solo le daría una oportunidad a Natsu, sino también se la daría a ella. Tal vez ella era una estúpida por seguir intentando, pero jamás conseguiría nada sin hacerlo.  
Si nada resultaba como quería al menos diría que lo intento.

Solo esa pequeña chispa haría la diferencia y era suficiente para continuar, porque solo ella podía hacer que sucediera.

De alguna forma logró convencer a Juvia de que estaría bien y podría regresar por su cuenta.  
Cuando se percato de la hora notó que ya había bebido lo suficiente y a decir verdad jamás lo había hecho de esa manera. El reloj marcó las diez, habían pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche tratando de sentirse mejor y lo había logrado. Ambas sintieron aliviadas al alejar ese peso de su pecho.

Obviamente Cana no dejaría que salieran en una condición no apropiada y les dio a beber algo para bajar los tragos y funcionó, aunque aun sentía los estragos en su interior.

El taxi la dejo justo en el lugar que le indico y se apresuró a subir al departamento, solo quería dormir y relajarse en un sueño profundo, estaba consciente de que su cabeza explotaría por la resaca al día siguiente y debía prepararse para ello.

Justo al abrirse las puertas del elevador estaba frente a ella el mayor causante de sus lágrimas. El tequila aun seguía en su sangre porque sintió aun más valor para enfrentarlo.  
Sabia que saldría, se embriagaría y después la trataría como si nada sucediera. No debía mostrarse débil, tenía que demostrarle que no había ninguna garantía entre ellos, un error en falso y todo se acabaría, porque no iba a soportar más humillaciones de su parte.

Apretó un botón y dejo que las puertas se cerraran impidiéndole el paso, Natsu no parecía sorprendido y mostraba ese rostro neutral que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ibas a usarlo?- fingió no saberlo. El chico la fulmino con la mirada. — Es muy tarde ¿Piensas salir?

Su olfato era muy bueno y podía notarlo además, su actitud era otra prueba de eso. ¿Acaso había viajado sola en ese estado? Para ser muy inteligente a veces era estúpida, algo pudo haberle sucedido.

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa?

Lo atrapo.

Sonrió burlonamente. — ¿Por qué debería?- pregunto irónico.

No, no debía hacerlo, no debía darle la victoria.

— Si, lo hice ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?

— ¿Estas tratando de culparme?

— No veo a nadie más aquí.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. — El alcohol hace tu lengua filosa, rubia.

— Al menos a mí se me quitara mañana.

Golpe bajo.

Paso la mano por el rostro tratando de mantener la calma, paciencia solo necesitaba paciencia.

— Estas ebria y dices estupideces, vas a arrepentirte mañana.

— ¿Y tú?- su mirada lo intimido, podía ver dolor reflejado en sus ojos y él era el causante. — ¿Vas a arrepentirte de lo que me estás haciendo?

Debía mantenerse fuerte y no ceder, estaba podrido, muerto, nada podía cambiar, ese era él.  
No se había aferrado a Lucy era mentira, se lo repetiría millones de veces hasta creerlo y no cambiar de opinión.

— Aun puedes cambiar todo esto.- oprimió el botón para llamar al elevador ignorando a Lucy. — Puedes irte cuando quieras.

— Sabes que no me iré, no me rindo fácilmente, creo que lo sabes.

Y como deseaba poder responder de la misma manera, su determinación era hermosa, pero no funcionaria, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

— Te lo dije, te vas a dar por vencida conmigo.

El elevador llegó y Natsu entro a él. La distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más grande y dolía más de lo que esperaban porque sabían que el resultado los destrozaría de una u otra forma.

La paciencia no duraría por siempre.

— Espero que algún día te des cuenta del daño que me estás haciendo.- su voz fue débil pero logró escucharla.

Incluso su oscuro corazón se partió al escuchar eso.  
''Lo sé, lo he sentido'' fueron las palabras que no logró pronunciar. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y se quedo completamente solo rodeado de cuatro paredes.  
Cerro los ojos y se ahogo en su propia miseria, estaba consciente de lo que estaba sintiendo y no tenia permitido.

— Esto no debía doler así.

Ni siquiera debía doler, porque él ya no sentía nada. Solo era una marioneta, siempre lo había sido, justo como _ella_ lo había dicho, jamás cambiaría.  
No tenía permitido sentir ese tipo de emociones, solo lo destruirían de nuevo y no volvería a sentir lo mismo, suficiente tuvo con la primera vez.

Arrepentirse no era una opción, ya había sufrido antes y lo seguía haciendo, y todo eso no era nada que no pudiera soportar, lo haría hasta que se rompiera por completo y ese momento no estaba tan lejano.

.

.

.

* * *

**Con esto tendrán alguna idea de que sucedió y sino, solo los deje con más dudas :D Todo a su tiempo, no desesperen.**

**Nos quedan 4 días del Fairy Festival, pueden encontrar la el link de la programación en mi perfil ;D**

**Gracias por leer! **  
**Bye bye!**

* * *

Respuesta a reviews

.

.

.

sharik21: El link ya de la programación ya la subí ;) Demasiadas actualizaciones esta semana xD

RosaDragneel : Jaja no lo se ;-; pero me dicen eso muy a menudo. Sobre tu pregunta ''_¿La persona que lastimo a Natsu tiene relacion con Lucy?'' _Si hay una pequeña relación, llena esa pequeña cabeza de dudas xD

Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: Suerte la tuya! Yo no tengo vacaciones ;-;  
Jaja no eres la única, ese spoiler traumo a varios de mis lectores y me acosaron por semanas por eso, jure que jamás soltaría otro spoiler así. Yo no quiero que termine pero debe ser asi, no voy a alargarla, terminara en donde tenga que terminar aunque todavía falta para eso, yo avisare cuando estemos cerca y sobre que ella se llevará a Natsu, te dejare con la duda ;)  
¡Gracias!

karina mei di takarai: Jaja es divertido leer reviews de odio hacia Natsu, no se si con este capitulo se calmo o se volvió peor, pero nah esto es divertido xD  
Lucy se pondrá más cabrona te lo aseguro, solo que estaremos así por unos capítulos más.

AriquRmegustaleer: Si, yo también lo habría mandado al diablo pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Asi es su personalidad en este fic xD y sobre tus pensamientos de Zeref, dejemos que tu mente juegue un poco ;D

Luciana mega 7: Ódiame y ámame, es divertido, es muy divertido xD Owws Gracias por tus lindas palabras, un abrazo enorme!

HiddenBlackCat: Dar ataques es mi prioridad (?) jaja no es cierto.  
_''¿Cuándo serán felices los personajes?''_ Yo también me pregunto lo mismo xD  
Oneshots tristes ya no, creo que fue suficiente xD Habrá felicidad toda esta semana (menos en The Deal obviamente) lol

lelouch66: Jaja ¡Gracias! Y volverlo un idiota de nuevo estaba planeado desde el inicio, necesitaba eso para el desarrollo de la historia.

karliss: La mayoría me dice eso y te juro que no es mi intensión hacerlos llorar, simplemente así es mi forma de escribir, lo siento xD Y si, seguirá siendo un imbécil con Lucy, todo esto apenas está comenzando.

Jill Sabaku no Nara: Hola! Y muchas gracias por dejarme un review ;-;  
Me encanto lo que escribiste porque creo que puedes darte una idea de hacia dónde va todo eso. Gracias de nuevo!

oramimik66: Continua creando teorías xD me encanta leerlas, ya sabes que no puedo decirte lo que sucederá pero puedo darte ciertos hints.  
Jaja un baboso xD ¡SI! Pero pues ya que, mi imaginación asi creo todo esto y no puedo quejarme, el final ya esta hecho solo me falta escribirlo todo lo demás.  
_''ya quiero leer como rompes corazones''_ Jaja eres malvado y me agradas, disfrutemos de esto juntos.

deicy: El karma existe y más que el karma, será Lucy quien lo hará sufrir. Tal vez todos vean a Natsu como un imbécil pero él ha estado sufriendo por todo este tiempo y cuando sea su tiempo de sufrir, lo voy a destrozar por completo ;-;

michi vazquez 31: Se pondrá más interesante te lo puedo asegurar! Es mi trabajo y prioridad mantenerlos con la emoción xD No los haré sufrir taaanto, lo prometo ;)… no mejor no prometo nada xD

Miyuki331: Jaja puedes matarme imaginariamente (?) jaja  
Oh Zeref tendrá sus participaciones a partir de ahora ¿Qué será lo que planea ese lindo pelinegro? Solo yo lo se ;D

Happytroll: Me alegra cumplir con tus expectativas, realmente trato de mantener el misterio y drama en el mismo lugar. La muerte de Jude no fue nada comparado con lo que se viene, más que drama será mas misterio, me encanta agregar eso a mis fics.

AnnimoBuux3: Jajaja yo lo adverti.  
Comezaré a introducirlos en el pasado de Natsu poco a poco, la historia gira en torno a esto y no puedo soltarlo xD debo mantener esa duda. Golpea a tu hermana y haz que lea The deal, ya verás como te comprende (y me ayuda en las lecturas lol)

Mar: Tenerte infartada… no es mi placer pero me hace feliz.  
No es cierto xD ¡Gracias!

chibi dragneel: Pronto lo comprenderás… espero xD su pasado es algo difícil.  
Lucy se va a cansar eventualmente de todo, es todo lo que diré y jaja que dijiste zorra a mi querida _ella_ :c ¿Qué ha hecho para que le digas asi? … nah olvidalo xD  
¡Gracias por leerme!

RubyLRed: Todo se va al carajo cada vez que The deal se actualiza xD  
Y no habrá golpes, nada de golpear mujeres (los hombres pueden matarse lol) pero si habrá peleas fuertes.

Antalidea: :O  
Sobre lo de Elie y Haru, no me había fijado en esa conexión, me inspire en el nombre de Haru por Free! xD no hay relación entre esos dos, nada de que preocuparse.

¿Este drama te ha causado carcajadas? Wow, tu corazón es fuerte, la mayoría de mis lectores son unos hermosos y lindos llorones. Siempre lo he dicho, yo no busco hacer llorar a nadie, si te llega lo que escribo bien, y sino también, hacerlos llorar o algo asi, jamás ha sido mi prioridad xD  
Y sobre tu otro review, seamos claros en esto y ya se lo dije a otra persona en ask, esperar a que suceda algo que TU estas esperando es una idea errónea de tu parte.  
Si este fic te causa gracia puedes retirarte porque no creo que por lo que me dices, logre llegar o tocar una parte sensible como esperas. Algunos puede gustarles lo que escribo a otros no, pero eso no me molesta ni me afecta, después de todo hago esto porque me gusta y antes de que pienses otra cosa (siempre lo hacen) no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo xD solo que así es mi manera de hablar, lamento si te ofendí o algo.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Fairy Festival** **ultimo día.**_

**lol esto ya no fue FF.**

**Es en serio, alguien tiene que detenerme, ya no me dejen escribir esto! No queria publicarlo pero... xD**

**Hubo algunos problemas con el FF y lo explicaré al final.**

**Espero les guste, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 32**_

_**.**_

* * *

A pesar de estar lo suficientemente ebrio, mantenía la razón y sabia lo que estaba haciendo aunque no podía tenerse.  
Era como si fuera dos personas diferentes, intentaba luchar por mantener el control de su cuerpo y no hacer la estupidez que estaba a punto de realizar.

Maldijo incontable veces mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigió hacia una habitación que no era la suya, ¿Por qué siempre que estaba ebrio corría hacia ella?

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía y tenía un incontrolable deseo de sentir el cuerpo de Lucy debajo del suyo y golpear su interior una y otra vez.  
Abrió la puerta haciendo todo el ruido posible y entro tropezando con la alfombra, no podía distinguir absolutamente nada, aunque sabía exactamente donde estaba cada cosa y así se dirigió hacia la cama de la rubia.

— ¿Qué…?- musito la chica un poco dormida al escuchar que alguien entraba a su habitación. — ¿Natsu?

El chico se dejo caer sobre la cama y se acerco a ella aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Tomó sus labios desesperadamente sorprendiéndola de inmediato, estaba ebrio, no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

Sus besos eran duros y violentos, no sentía absolutamente nada en ellos y estaba lastimándola.

Trato de apartarse pero el peso de Natsu sobre el suyo le fue imposible.

— No…- protestó entre besos.

— No te resistas, Lucy, quieres esto al igual que yo.

— Déjame…- no lo quería, no quería estar con Natsu de esa forma hasta que algo cambiara entre los dos.

La mano del chico se infiltró por debajo de su blusa acariciando la piel de su abdomen y dejo su boca para prestar su total atención a la deliciosa curva de su cuerpo. Lucy luchaba pero él era más fuerte, lamio y mordió su cuello sin contenerse y con fuerza haciendo gritar a la chica en dolor.

Esa no era la manera en que la beso la ultima vez, no le gusto ninguna de sus caricias, solo quería que se apartara.

Trato de empujar su cuerpo fuera del suyo pero de nuevo fue inútil, Natsu tomó sus delicados brazos y los coloco violentamente por encima de su cabeza lastimándola e impidiendo que protestara aun más.

Estaba obligándola a hacer algo que no quería y estaba entrando en pánico.

_«Detente»_

Resonó una voz en su cabeza

_«Estas haciéndole daño, imbécil» _

Lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien.

_«¡Detente!»_

— Por favor…- suplico la chica, Natsu nunca había actuado de esa manera.

Aunque no podía moverse aun seguía intentado escapar, tal vez no sabía lo que hacía pero no permitiría que hiciera algo en su contra.  
Sus fuerzas se estaban desapareciendo, el miedo estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo, nunca había sentido miedo por Natsu, él jamás la lastimaría, pero toda esa situación le indicaba que estaba equivocada.

El chico miro cada rasgo de su rostro, en sus ojos café ya no estaba ese brillo cada vez ella lo miraba, en ellos solo había miedo.  
Su hermoso rostro solo lucía afligido y aterrado, no era la Lucy que él conocía, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Volvió a la realidad y entro en pánico al verse sobre ella, lucía débil e indefensa y solamente él era el culpable de esa situación, se aparto anonado y sin poder creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Jamás obligaría a Lucy a hacer algo que no quería, jamás le haría ese tipo de daño pero dudaba que ella le creyera después de eso.

— Lucy… yo…- trato de hablar pero el pánico se apodero de sus palabras.

La rubia no dudo absolutamente y salió de cama rápidamente huyendo por el pasillo, no quería estar allí en ese momento.

— ¡Lucy!- escucho que la llamaba a su espalda y no se detuvo.

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y tomó el teléfono para así correr hacia el baño antes de que Natsu lograra detenerla.  
Justo después de cerrar la puerta, el chico llegó detrás de ella. Nunca había vivido algo parecido, nadie se había intentado propasar con ella y fue la única persona que creía incapaz la que lo hizo.

— Lucy, lo siento, yo no quería…- hablo del otro lado de la puerta, podía intentar abrirlo con la llave pero eso sería invadir el espacio que la misma rubia había trazando. — Jamás te haría algo así, maldita sea ¡lo siento!- las palabras estaban terminándose.

Lucy ignoro sus palabras y marco el número con dificultad, sus manos aun temblaban.

— No te haré nada, lo prometo, soy un estúpido, lo sé.- el pánico alejo todo el alcohol de su sistema. — Solo abre la puerta…-suplico esperando a que lo hiciera, como si ella fuera capaz de hacerlo después de eso.

No quería estar allí, no quería escucharlo, nunca lo creyó capaz de hacer algo así.

— _¿Hola?_\- escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea. — _¿Lucy? _

— Michelle, ¿puedes venir por mi?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

— _¿Sucedió algo? ¿En donde estas?- _pregunto preocupada.

— Estoy en el departamento, solo ven rápido.

— _¿El imbécil de Natsu hizo algo? Porque si es así…_

— Solo ven, por favor.- imploró sujetando con fuerza el teléfono.

— _Estaré allí en un segundo._\- la llamada termino y Lucy no salió de esa pequeña habitación.

Natsu lo había escuchado todo, sentía como si un gran golpe se llevara todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones y en ese momento hasta respirar le dolía, ¿Qué fue lo que estuvo a punto de hacer?

Se alejo y miro a su alrededor buscando la respuesta de lo que debería hacer, camino de un lado a otro frotándose el cabello nerviosamente, era un estúpido, un idiota, los peores insultos pasaron por su cabeza.

Lo mejor era dejar que fuera con Michelle porque él no se merecía ni siquiera la atención de Lucy. Necesitaba darle el espacio y si ella quería huir por el momento tenía que permitirlo, porque el ya no tenía el derecho de pedirle que se quedara.

Al paso de unos minutos Michelle la llamo de vuelta indicando su llegada, la chica quiso subir pero Lucy se negó, no quería causar un alboroto y todos se enteraran de lo que había sucedido.  
Quedarse en el baño hasta que alguien apareciera y la salvara parecía ser la mejor opción, pero no podía vivir de esa manera, tenía que superar todo por sí misma.

Abrió la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente mirando a su alrededor, Natsu no estaba por ninguna parte, esa era su oportunidad.  
Se apresuro a llegar al elevador, esa era la única salida disponible y entro sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía que salir de allí.

Natsu la escucho entrar, estaba oculto detrás de una de las paredes de la escalera, nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, siempre arruinaba todo a su alrededor, definitivamente era un estúpido.

.

.

.

.

Sus ánimos y fuerzas estaban por los suelos, ¿Por qué asistía a clases? Ni ella misma lo sabía.  
Tal vez le parecía una buena idea distraer su mente pero era una opción errónea de su parte el hacerlo en un lugar en donde encontraría al culpable. Inconscientemente sabia que lo encontraría y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quiso verlo.  
Su responsabilidad era más grande que cualquier cosa, sabía que debía asistir aunque allí lo encontrará, pero no se sentía preparada para hacerlo, por eso se saltaba las clases.

Afortunadamente las vacaciones de invierno estaban a unos días y lo sucedido había apresurado las cosas. Ese era el momento indicado para saber si había algo más que hacer y a decir verdad, comenzaba a importarle poco.  
Su decisión estaba inclinándose más hacia una opción que jamás considero.

Estaba harta de todo eso. El frío congelaba sus dedos, podría buscar otro lugar dentro pero fuera parecía estar tranquilo y silencioso. El invierno ya comenzaba a manifestarse.  
El jardín estaba desolado, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en clases y así era mejor. Se abrazo a sí misma, el frio comenzaba a incrementarse conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases.- dijo una ronca y conocida voz.

Sonrió levemente. — ¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunto sin mirarlo.

— Me atrapaste.

Zeref tomó asiento a su lado y ella no se quejo, a veces no era tan malo un poco de compañía.  
Ese día no levaba maquillaje, su cabello era un desastre y honestamente le importaba poco, no quería atrapar a nadie y si todos la ignoraban sería mucho mejor. Pasar desapercibida podría ser lo mejor que le pasaría en ese momento, pero el ser ''la chica del contrato'' arruinaba todos los planes.

El chico la observo disimuladamente, lucía cansada y parecía querer mandar todo al carajo, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo hacía?  
A veces rendirse era lo mejor, porque sin esperanza, ya no había nada.

— ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto, aunque ya lo sabia.

— Estoy bien.- respondió rápidamente.

— No te creo.- dijo convencido y ella bajo la mirada.

— No deberías.- admitió.

— Lucy…

— No.- lo detuvo. — Se lo que vas a decir… solo… no.

Que le repitieran lo mismo una y otra vez como si fuera una niña pequeña comenzaba a fastidiarla, porque sabía que debió tomar ese consejo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y ahora, solo era ella la que sufría de verdad.

¿Por qué debía darle una oportunidad a alguien que no la merecía?

Lo sucedido la noche anterior cambio todas las cartas sobre la mesa y era su turno de descubrir si quería seguir en el juego o no.

— ¿Cuántas veces te lo han advertido?- pregunto el pelinegro, parecía interesado en iniciar una conversación.

Suspiró. — Te sorprendería si te lo contará.

Si bien no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla, solo hace unos días, sabia que ella no era así.  
Su voz estaba más apagada, incluso más que días anteriores. Tomó su fino rostro y la obligo a mirarlo para observarla perfectamente.

Su rostro masculino estaba a centímetros del suyo, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Natsu, ¿acaso todos tenían esa mirada?  
Esos ojos eran peligrosos y debía alejarse, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo a una escasa distancia.

Zeref estudio su rostro, las marcas debajo de sus ojos indicaban su falta de sueño, no usaba maquillaje y su rostro lucia demacrado. El color de sus ojos era hermoso, pero parecía desvanecerse y sin una pisca de vida.  
Natsu era un estúpido, estaba poniéndole las cosas más fáciles y dejando el camino libre.

— Eres demasiado hermosa para llorar por ese idiota.- dijo sin apartarse un poco.

Tal vez sus palabras no tenían un significado pero fue lindo escuchar algo así. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar, ya había llorado lo suficiente por él.

— Acabo decirte que eres hermosa.- continuo el chico sonriendo un poco. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Debo agradecerte?- tratar de bromear relajo el ambiente.

Acaricio levemente su mejilla con el pulgar y negó con la cabeza.

— Hay momentos para llorar, Lucy, y este no es el tuyo. Es un idiota, no tienes que seguir con él.

No debía dar sus lágrimas a alguien que no las mereciera, Cana lo había dicho y ahora entendía lo que había querido decir con eso.

Natsu jamás las mereció, ¿se había equivocado desde el inicio? ¿Fue un error el creer que ella podría cambiar algo?  
Solo se dejo engañar por las palabras de los demás y por sus propios pensamientos. Ninguna chica de las anteriores había logrado un cambio y ella tampoco lo había hecho.

Solo había dos opciones: quedarse o irse; y debía elegir la correcta.

.

.

.

.

Tal vez solo era una coincidencia que Lucy y Zeref no estuvieran en ninguna de las clases. Lucy debió decidir no presentarse, ¿Qué debía esperar? ¿Qué se apareciera y actuara como su nada hubiera sucedido?  
Ni siquiera Lucy tenía el corazón para perdonar algo así y no solo era eso.

Todo lo que le hizo desde el inicio volvería a su vida una y otra vez, no debía sentir esa culpa, el mismo lo había buscado, él mismo había querido alejarla.  
Aun quedaba una clase antes del almuerzo pero no soportaría estar un segundo más en ese lugar.

El frío golpeo su cuerpo al salir del edificio y decidió ir a la cancha de baloncesto a distraer su mente un momento.  
Todos seguían en clases y aunque intento alejar todo tipo de pensamiento, no logró dejar de sentirse como una mierda.  
Ni siquiera notó el momento en que dos personas se acercaron a él.

El puño del chico golpeo directamente en el hueso de su pómulo enviando una punzada de dolor inmediata y no se detuvo.  
Natsu se tambaleo un poco pero logró mantener el equilibrio, otro golpe llego estampando el puño contra su boca y parte de su nariz.

Su cabeza dolió al instante por los golpes propiciados, no detuvo ninguno de ellos, se los merecía.

— ¿¡Qué mierda fue lo que hiciste!?- gritó Gray enfurecido.

No se molesto en mirarlo, escupió un poco sangre y limpio la sangre de su nariz.  
Gray le dio otro golpe haciendo tronar su mandíbula, descargaría toda su furia. Natsu toco su mandíbula apretándola, ese golpe si había dolido.

— ¡Responde!- su voz era ronca y furiosa, hacía tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera.

Natsu alzo la mirada encontrándose con Gajeel. Durante sus peleas siempre era él quien los separaba, era el más maduro de los tres.

— No me mires, no voy a detenerlo.- amenazó. — ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?

— ¿Ibas a tocarla sin su consentimiento? ¿Qué tienes en la puta cabeza?- pregunto Fullbuster. Su rabia no podía ser más notable.

— No iba a hacerlo, jamás haría algo así.- dijo apretando los dientes.

— Michelle me llamo y me conto sobre esto. Me pidió que mantuviera a Lucy alejada de ti, ¿Qué crees que dice eso? ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?- su voz se destrozaba en cada segundo. — No mereces que Lucy te ame.

Esas palabras golpearon en cada rincón de su podrido interior, no se merecía ninguna atención y mucho menos la de Lucy, era de lo peor.

— Vimos con a Lucy con Zeref.-hablo Gajeel, a pesar de que lucía sereno y tranquilo, quería golpearlo al igual que Gray.

Natsu lo sabía. Sabía que Lucy estaba con él, no tenía derecho a apartarla de Zeref, no tenia de derecho de nada, él mismo la había alejado, debía estar feliz por ello pero solo sentía como el hueco en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande.

— No importa.- respondió amargo.

Eso era todo.

No mantendría esa actitud por siempre, alguien tenía que darle una lección, era tiempo que entendiera que todo a su alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos y solo sería culpa suya.

Gajeel lo sujeto violentamente de su playera y apretó el agarre con fuerza mirándolo con rabia.

— Escucha de una puta vez lo que decimos.- comenzó. — Estas lastimando a todos a tu alrededor, no solo a Lucy. Te conozco desde hace tiempo y verte así me destroza, soy tu amigo ¡por una mierda! Jamás te dejaría solo, pero este no eres tu.- soltó un poco de aire y miro a su alrededor, estaba dolido por verlo actuar de esa manera. — Te importa ¡Lucy te importa!- declaró. — Tal vez hay algo que tienes miedo de decir, tal vez hay algo que tienes miedo de sentir, o hay alguien que tienes miedo de amar, pero cualquier cosa va a doler. Va a doler porque te importa.- soltó su agarre empujando su poco su cuerpo.

Natsu no respondió. Cada palabra quemaba y lastimaba su interior, si pudiera llorar lo haría, pero hacía tiempo que no sabía lo que era eso.

Ese sofocante dolor en su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande e impedía que su respiración corriera naturalmente.

Toda la felicidad falsa y ese muro que había creado se estaban desasiendo, y eran sus propias manos quienes lo hacían. Ya era muy tarde, estaba saliendo de ese caparazón que lo protegió durante todo ese tiempo de cualquier recuerdo o dolor de su pasado.

Gray y Gajeel detuvieron todo, ya no había nada más que decir, incluso sus propios amigos estaban alejándose, Natsu los había alejado.

Gajeel no dijo nada más, no quería permanecer en ese lugar y dar a Natsu la paliza de su vida, las palabras eran más dolorosas que los golpes y si eso no lo ayudaba a entrar en razón de una vez por todas, nada lo haría. La única que podría haberlo hecho fue Lucy, estaba a un solo paso de lograrlo y fue Natsu quien arruino todo de nuevo, él mismo había desperdiciado la oportunidad de cambiar su vida y ser feliz.

Solo se quedo de pie mirando el suelo, ni siquiera podía alzar la mirada.

— Debes cambiar todo esto si no quieres perderla.- dijo Gray antes de irse. — Te va a doler demasiado cuando sonría y no sea por ti.

Ambos chicos se fueron dejándolo completamente solo. Podría decir que estaba harto de esa porquería, pero ya no podía decir lo mismo.

Todo y cada palabra que habían dicho era verdad.

Aun seguía saliendo sangre de su nariz y decidió ir a la enfermería y dormir un poco. Su cabeza dolía como el infierno por los golpes.

Entró a esa habitación, desolada como siempre. Los recuerdos lo embriagaron, aun recordaba lo sucedido en esa habitación tiempo atrás.

Las reacciones de Lucy eran de lo mejor y graciosas, adoraba verla tímida y avergonzada. En sus recuerdos Lucy era vivaz, sonriente, fuerte y ahora solo era una chica destrozada, sin una sonrisa. Él la había convertido en eso.

Se dejo caer sobre una silla y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

Escucho que la puerta se abría y alzo la vista rápidamente con el corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho, estaba esperando demasiado.

— ¿Decepcionado?- pregunto la chica burlonamente. — Lo lamento, no soy esa estúpida rubia.

— Estamos solos.- aclaro. — No tienes porque seguir actuando.

Angel soltó un suspiro angustiado y negó con su cabeza al ver a Natsu.

— Déjame ayudarte.- busco algo con lo que pudiera limpiar sus heridas. — Eres un idiota, un completo idiota.- se acerco a él para comenzar a desinfectar sus heridas

— ¿Tu también me dirás lo mismo?

—Debiste alejarla desde el inicio y lo sabes.- dijo destrozada y evitando derramar las lagrimas. — Yo te ayude, Natsu. Seguí el plan pero ella… ella realmente te quiere. Soporto todo lo que hice, no se rindió como las demás.

— Lo sé.- respondió sonriendo levente y limpio una de las lagrimas de Angel. — No llores.

— No, no.- negó y él dejo de hacerlo. — Estoy bien.- sorbió de su nariz. — Puedo seguir molestándola y tal vez así…

— No será necesario.- sonrió amargamente. — Posiblemente me odia ahora, no es necesario que hagas más. Ya has hecho suficiente.

Natsu estaba destrozado, Angel lo sabía, se lo advertido demasiadas veces que no siguiera involucrándose con ella o terminaría herido. Debían seguir el plan o estarían perdidos.

Alzo su rostro y lo miró fijamente. — Es lo mejor.- dijo tratando de subir sus ánimos, pero nada lo lograría. Observo como bajaba su rostro evitando ver más y sabía exactamente lo que pensaba. — Natsu… no estarás pensando…- dijo alarmada. — Sabes lo que pasara si lo averigua.

— Lo sé.- volvió a repetir. — Nos arruinaran a los dos.

Angel apretó los labios y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, lo rodeo en un abrazo protector, estaban juntos en eso y no iba a abandonarlo.

— Aposte mi vida en ti, Natsu, no voy a abandonarte ahora.- hablo decidida.

Ambos habían acordado en ayudarse mutuamente después de descubrir que pasaban por lo mismo.  
Estaría agradecido con Angel por toda su vida, era la única que realmente sabía lo que sucedía y era algo que solo quedaría entre ellos dos. Nadie debía saber lo que hacían, jamás debieron crear esa unión.

— ¿Estás bien con dejarla ir? Sé muy bien lo que sientes por ella. Puedo intentar cubrirte y…

— No puedo arriesgarme.

La chica escucho la voz de la enfermera y se apresuro, tenía que salir de allí.

— Sabes muy bien que te arrepentirás, todo esto pudiste haberlo evitado si no te hubieras ena…

— Lo arreglare solo, Angel.- aclaro. — Es hora de que te vayas.

Aunque a veces le molestaba esa actitud, pero sabia mejor que nadie la razón de su odiosa personalidad.

— Mereces una oportunidad, Natsu, esta puede ser tu única oportunidad de salir del muro que tú mismo construiste. No la dejes ir.- dijo y camino hacia la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

¿Cuántas veces se lo habían dicho? ¿Aprendería de una vez?  
Ya no podía cambiar nada, lo había arruinado todo de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Después de vagar todo el día volvió al departamento, no tuvo que investigar, sabía que Lucy no estaría allí. Como si fuera capaz de volver después de lo que hizo, era un estúpido al esperar eso.

Escucho que el elevador emitía un sonido indicando la llegada de alguien y observo a esa persona de pies a cabeza. No era la persona que esperaba y tampoco quería verla, sabia porque estaba allí.

— Si buscas a Lucy, ella no está aquí.- dijo fresco, como si nada le afectara.

— Por supuesto que no está aquí, ella está conmigo.- respondió la rubia molesta.

— Entonces no hay razón para estar aquí.- fingió una sonrisa. — Largo.

— Ni siquiera te importa ¿cierto?- pregunto mordaz. — Trate de alejarla de ti desde el inicio, no solo eres un imbécil, también eres peligroso.

Natsu soltó una carcajada al escuchar su comentario.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto divertido.

— No intentes hacerte el tonto, se de ese rumor sobre a ti. Hace dos años ¿recuerdas?- sonrió complacida al ver su reacción.

La sonrisa de Natsu se borró de inmediato. — No sabes nada.

— Tienes razón, puede que lo que escuche sea mentira, pero aun así no eres bueno.- argumento. — Aléjate de Lucy, Natsu.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?- pregunto molesto. — Ella me ama.

— ¿Y acaso eso te importa? Si sintieras lo mismo por ella no harías todo esto.- escupió con rabia, con eso lo atacaría. — Lucy necesita de alguien que la proteja y tú jamás podrás hacerlo.- Michelle jamás lloraba pero su prima ya había sufrido demasiado. — Solo le haces daño y me duele verla asi porque no lo merece.- apretó los dientes evitando derramar las lagrimas. — No. Lo. Merece.- tomó aire para continuar. — Lo perdió todo y aun trataba de ser feliz ¡Y tu lo arruinaste!- exploto, dio unos pasos hacia él, nada la intimidaba, ni siquiera él. — Si quieres pudrirte en tu miseria ¡Perfecto! Hazlo.- lo señalo. — Pero no arrastres a Lucy contigo.- amenazo y se giro regresando por el mismo lugar, eso era todo lo que tenía para decir. Lucy no lo necesitaba en su vida, podría olvidarlo y él haría lo mismo.

Otra persona más a la lista. Que todos le dijeran lo mismo ya no molestaba, pensó que hacia lo correcto pero ahora lo dudaba.

No solo debía protegerla de sí mismo, sino también se su pasado, pero el tener que alejarse de ella dolía, porque era su única esperanza y Lucy era importante.  
Debía seguir adelante y olvidarse de ella, era la mejor opción disponible aunque no quisiera tomarla.

* * *

.

.

.

**El próximo será el decisivo. **

**Ok, se suponía que tendría libre toda esta semana, pero exactamente el martes en la noche, recibí una llamada de una escuela y me pidieron presentarme el miércoles. Desde ahí todo se descontrolo.**  
**Durante la semana fue lo mismo. Apenas tuve el tiempo de escribir, tampoco he entrado a ninguna otra red social, apenas entre ayer a twitter y tumbrl hace unos minutos (ya sentía que moría). No he tenido tiempo de responder comentarios y ni siquiera abrir ask.**

**Espero no se molesten, pero en serio nada de eso estaba en mis planes. Estaba emocionada por esta semana, pero se me fregó xD Al menos conseguí terminar The deal porque sé que es su favorito.**

**Editare el cap y responderé todos sus reviews (está vez si lo haré xD tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar) y si me dejaron preguntas en ask, también las responderé.  
**_  
EDITADO:_ LAS RESPUESTAS ESTÁN ABAJO ;)

**Espero les haya gustado estas actualizaciones y si alguna vez hago otro FF, espero no me aparezcan los mismos inconvenientes xD**

**Gracias por leer y por su infinito apoyo, son la principal razón por la cual continuo en el mundo de los fics *3***

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ;-;**

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

.

.

.

Ayano-chan01: Las incógnitas se resolverán pero todo a su tiempo, lo revelare todo no te preocupes ;)  
Claro que si, la escuela y los estudios son primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un review, lo aprecio demasiado :'3

RubyLRed: Jaja tu resumen es muy acertado (?) xD  
Lo de Juvia, no te preocupes. Se supone que no debías entenderlo porque no lo explicare aquí, todo estará en The bid.

karliss: Ok, vamos a tus preguntas:  
_''¿estaban en un tribunal por lo que paso hace años?''_ Si, Natsu debe presentarse en cada cita, lo entenderás más adelante.  
_''¿Acaso la otra chica murió?''_ No te lo puedo decir.  
_''¿Utilizo a Natsu por eso que pusiste de que tenía más enemigos de los que creía?'' _Sobre los enemigos me refiero a todos, es lo que Natsu cree y también por otra razón.

Sobre lo de Juvia, todo lo leerás en The bid, olvide mencionarlo.

deicy: Y tendrás aun más dudas xD Espero te siga gustando el desarrollo ;3

luciana mega 7: Podría haberte incluido al inicio (lo hice con una lectora) pero ahora es un poco difícil, ya que estoy entrando por completo en la historia, gomene u_u

Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: Aww gracias Cynthia! Estas en todas partes xD Doy lo mejor de mi para que esta historia sea de su agrado.  
Actualizo lo más pronto que puedo, pero ahora mismo estoy en un descanso, ya lo necesitaba xD  
Gracias por tu apoyo, un abrazo enorme!

Jill Sabaku no Nara: Tienes razón, él sabe muy bien o que siente pero trata de alejarla por una razón que aun no digo, muy aparte de su desconfianza hacia el amorsh y las personas *3*  
Comparte tus teorías, me encanta leerlas ;3

AnnimoBuux3: Muchas dudas, lo se xD ese es el punto. Me gusta jugar con sus pequeñas cabezas.  
Jaja gracias por tu review!

Mar: Créeme, no eres la única xD es posible que te infarte aun más con todo este enredo.

Fiore Scarlet: ¡Lectora fantasma! *3* Aww mi vida, gracias!  
Los capítulos largos son obligatorios, más que nada por mis seguidores en fanfic/es, ellos lo exigen y debo cumplirlo xD Se lo merecen.

Vamos a tus preguntas

1.- _¿Va a haber un final feliz para todos? _Si me hubieras hecho esta pregunta meses atrás te habría respondido, pero ahora no puedo xD  
Varios lectores me acosaron por ask por un tiempo con la misma pregunta, solté un spoiler y se volvieron locos, casi dejo tirado el fic a causa de esto. Así que no puedo decirte, no quiero armar un revuelo de nuevo.  
2.- _¿Cuántos capítulos crees que le quedan?_ No sabría decirte cuantos capítulos quedan pero creo que al final serán 50 o 60, más no pueden ser y si eso pasa, suerte la suya xD  
3.- _¿Cuanto más van a sufrir los personajes? _Por un tiempo más, aun faltan mas personajes por aparecer.  
4.- _¿Cada cuanto subes capítulos? _No tengo una fecha exacta u_u actualizo cada vez que tengo tiempo libre.

Anonimo-san: Jaja otra persona con amor-odioa hacia mi… continua *3* es muy divertido. Gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque te duela (?) jaja gracias!

Lemi: Tu teoría es buena (y la que la mayoría piensa) pero… mejor no diré nada para evitar spoilers xD Solo te diré que es mucho **_más_** complicado que eso.  
¿Que Lucy comience a salir con alguien?… aquí no habrá triángulos, los odios xD es uno o es otro, aunque gracias por el consejo.

chibi dragneel: Supongo que hablas de _ella, _si, creo que ya es odiada y ni siquiera saben quién es xD El rival apareció y creo que está bastante claro quién es, aunque la verdad no creo que sea considerado un rival, más bien será quien se meterá en el camino.

Antalidea: Oh por dios, es el review más largo que me han dejado (en fanfiction).  
Creo que tenemos la misma manera dura de hablar y para nada de molesta lo que dices, soy una persona demasiado alegre y jamás me tomo las cosas a pecho, aunque por mi manera directa de hablar puede entenderse otra cosa.  
Mira, esta historia principalmente la escribo para mi, solo hay algo que me ha mantenido en mi vida y es primero preocuparme por mi y después por los demás, aun así, no soy completamente egoísta.  
Trato de que esta historia sea del agrado de la mayoría de mis lectores (sé que a no todos les gustara). Ellos son los que me mantienen aquí y le han dado el éxito a mi historia, algo que no esperaba y que realmente agradezco con mi vida.  
Esta historia llega a las personas de diferentes maneras y cada quien la toma como quiere y llegan a hacerse las ideas equivocadas. La respuesta que te di, fue para aclarar eso, trato de responder sus dudas sin decir algo de más, pero aun así algunos se molestan por que la historia no está saliendo como ellos quieren y me han escrito algunos comentarios negativos al respecto. Yo no le doy importancia pero soy como cualquier persona, eso me va a fastidiar algún día.

Hasta ahora eres la persona más honesta que me ha dejado un review y realmente lo aprecio. La verdad, es que yo no trato de llegar a nadie, solo así lo escribo y sí, me encanta escribir, tal vez esa es la razón por la cual mis palabras han llegado a las personas.  
Como ya te lo dije antes, más que causar lágrimas me gusta confundir, adoro que nadie tenga idea de lo que sucede y la historia gira en torno a eso.  
Sobre los errores ¡lo siento! Jaja solo llevo algunos meses en esto y aun trato de mejorar ;)  
No hay nada de que disculparse, en si no pasó nada xD

Jamás dejaría este fic por nada del mundo, muchas personas lo esperan y lo aman demasiado y es la única razón por la que continua. No sé porque les gusta tanto, para mí no es tan buena, pero agradezco el apoyo con mi vida :'3

Sobre tu caso, mi vida, no seas tan cerrada. Con una sonrisa la vida te abre las puertas. Hay momentos difíciles, lo sé, pero no hay que estar tristes por eso. Yo siempre tomo mis problemas con humor y si me preguntas lo que es estar triste, no tengo idea y te lo juro por mi vida que no miento, jamás me he sentido deprimida o triste. En la vida solo debes preocuparte por ti y solo por ti, que los demás te importen una mierda, tú eres lo más importante.  
Te mando un abrazo enorme y gracias por tus palabras, la honestidad es hermosa ;3

* * *

.

.

.

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Nore(Isa), Fabi, Angel y Mare.**  
**Gracias por el apoyo y el cartel :3**

**Pregunta a todos los que me siguen es ask o leyeron sobre ello… ¿Alguien recuerda este spolier por el cual enloquecieron? **

**_''Natsu va a aceptar lo que siente por ella, cuando Lucy se dé cuenta de que él no es lo que quería.''_**

**...**  
**…**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

_**Capitulo 33**_

_**.**_

* * *

Su habitación parecía agrandarse en cada minuto. Solo estaba ella y el silencio a su alrededor. Estaba cansada de sentirse así, daría lo que fuera para apagar ese interruptor y dejar de sentir esa amargura en su pecho.

Había pasado la mayor parte esos dos días en su habitación. Evitar a Natsu parecía ser la mejor opción, pero no podría huir toda su vida, tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Aún así, no se sentía preparada, no cuando no tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer.

Estuvo pensando en regresar, pero desecho la idea tan rápido como llegó.

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo debía actuar?

Más que todo eso, lo que más dolía, era que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

Debió tomar en cuenta todas las advertencias, alejarse antes de terminar más herida y aun así, no lo hizo.  
Ella luchó por una diferencia, en verdad lo había intentado, pero ese sentimiento de derrota estaba volviéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Cerró los ojos cubriéndose con las sabanas como si fueran su mejor escudo. El gélido invierno ya no podía ser ignorado, la solitaria temporada hizo su aparición en el peor momento posible.  
El deprimente ambiente no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Todo estaba silencioso, oscuro y frío. Su cama seria su mejor aliado.  
Solo había una manera de enfrentar las cosas y tenía que prepararse para ello, pensarlo demasiado no le daría el valor que necesitaba.  
Debía encontrar la respuesta correcta por su cuenta y tomar la decisión que necesitaba.

Intentó eliminar todos los pensamientos en su cabeza para así sumirse en un sueño profundo por el resto de la tarde, tal vez sus sueños serían mejores que su vida.

— Suficiente.- escuchó un quejido furioso justo después de un fuerte portazo.

Michelle se acercó molesta hacia el pie de la cama y tiró de todas las sabanas que cubrían a Lucy. Estaba cansándose de ese comportamiento.

Sucedía lo mismo desde que volvió a casa, pasaba todo el día en su habitación después de llegar de clases.  
Su estado de ánimo era de lo peor y la comprendía, aunque no permitiría que continuara esa manera por un idiota que no lo merecía.

— ¿Estas demente? Voy a congelarme.- protestó la rubia, tirando nuevamente de las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo.

— Debes dejar de actuar así.- señaló su postura y apariencia.

Lucy estaba consciente de eso y realmente trataba de llevarlo lo mejor que podía, pero era más difícil de lo que cualquiera lograría imaginar.

Natsu era un persona completamente diferente que jamás conoció, aunque ella pensó que era lo contrario.  
Fue una ingenua al creer que lo conocía y todo fue un completo error.  
Así lo veían todos, y así comenzaba a verlo ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- preguntó irritada. — ¿Qué organice una fiesta para sentirme mejor? No soy tu, Michelle.

— Solo quiero que te sientas mejor, no me gusta verte así.- admitió dolida.

Tenia que dejar de comportarse de esa forma, Michelle solo trataba de ayudarla, pero su interior estaba alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla más.

Apretó los labios sintiendo culpabilidad.

Solo había dos culpables en la situación y esos eran Lucy y Natsu. Debieron pensar bien antes de actuar y destruir todo a su paso.

— Lo sé.- aceptó con remordimiento, su prima no se merecía ese trato, no cuando solo intentaba protegerla. — Lo siento.

Aunque intentaba comprender todo el dolor que Lucy sentía, no lograba darse una idea de lo horrible que era lo que sucedía en su vida.

¿Cómo podría ayudarla cuando no entendía la magnitud de su tormento?

Lucy era la persona más fuerte y valiente que sus ojos habían visto. Ellas crecieron juntas, Michelle había conocido esa sonrisa sincera y gentil que la caracterizaba y ahora, solo era un recuerdo.

Lucy no tenía una madre con quien podría compartir secretos, hablar sobre sus preocupaciones o simplemente hablar. Cada vez que se sentía triste, su madre lo notaba e intentaba animarla. Lucy tenía que cargar con todo el peso por su cuenta, sin nadie a su lado que palmeara su espalda, otorgando el apoyo que merecía, debía vivir sin que nadie lo notara.

Jude había fallecido de igual manera y a pesar de todo, sabía que Lucy lo amaba con todo su corazón y sufría al no haber arreglado su situación.  
Su padre había muerto en cuanto ella decidió que se alejaría de él.

Y después de todo eso, estaba Natsu.

La única persona a la cual abrió su corazón de nuevo y había devuelto un poco de luz a su vida, destruyó todo y cada uno de los pequeños pedazos que con esfuerzo trató de reparar.

Nadie debía ser capaz de mantener todo ese sufrimiento por tanto tiempo.

Lucy no tenia absolutamente nada, no tenía a nadie, estaba sola.

— Estoy bien.- dijo la rubia al sentir como su prima la rodeaba en un abrazo. Michelle no era de las chicas frágiles y verla de esa manera le indicaba que todo a su alrededor, no estaba bien.

— No, no lo estas.- reprendió con la voz partiéndose en pedazos.

La chica solo sonrió amargamente, llorar ya no solucionaría nada, llorar no la hacía sentir mejor, se había prometido que no lo harpía más.

— No, no lo estoy.- admitió y limpió las mejillas húmedas de Michelle con sus pulgares. — Pero tú si lo estás.- su voz se debilitaba en cada palabra. — Y no debes sentirte triste por mí, necesitamos a nuestra divertida Michelle.

— Y nosotros necesitamos a nuestra sonriente y fuerte Lucy.- sorbió de su nariz. — Él ya arruinó todas las oportunidades que tenia, no dejes que arruine tu vida.

Estaba preocupando y afectando a todos por sus decisiones egoístas, por intentar luchar en algo que ya no podía ser cambiado.

Tragó saliva y después suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el muro.  
Tenía dos decisiones: Alejarse o quedarse; y cualquiera de las dos la destrozaría, porque Natsu siempre sería el mismo.

— Odio que después de todo esto...- sintió que su voz se desvanecía. — Yo aún…- tragó saliva nuevamente, intentado alejar ese nudo en su garganta. — Aún sigo esperando un cambio, pero…- giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a Michelle. Las lagrimas quemaron sus ojos pero se negó a derramar una más. — Él no va a cambiar… ¿no es así?- preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Michelle no respondió, no podía mentir, eso no era por su bien.

— Creo que lo mejor será que te alejes por completo y olvides todo lo que sucedió. La mansión, el contrato y Natsu.

Para ella era fácil decirlo. Debía pensarlo muy bien lo que haría, no había lugar para un error más y solo había una forma para saber la verdad.

— Voy a volver, Mich.- advirtió haciendo eco en la habitación.

Su prima la miraba estupefacta, aún después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿pensaba en volver con él?

— ¿Eres una idiota?

Esperaba esa respuesta.

— Tal vez.- admitió. — Pero necesito hacerlo.- frunció los labios. — Debo conseguir las respuestas y solo lo haré si él está allí.

— No es necesario, puedes…

— Tengo que enfrentarlo, solo así lo sabré. Necesito saber si algo puede cambiar o yo…- terminar la oración era demasiado difícil, Michelle lo notó.

— Solo no pensemos en eso ahora ¿quieres?- intentó alejar ese tema, era buena idea olvidar todo eso por un momento. — Tu cumpleaños es en una semana, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lo había olvidado por completo, su cumpleaños se acercaba y si era honesta, no tenia ánimos de nada. En años anteriores, había sido la fecha más importante en su familia y ahora solo sería un día como cualquier otro, no había nada especial en él.

— No creo que sea buena idea celebrarlo.

— Tal vez tú no lo hagas, pero nosotros si lo haremos.- advirtió su prima, golpeó sus mejillas alejando toda la nostalgia de hace unos minutos, dos personas en pena no era buena idea. — Juvia, Levy y yo nos encargaremos de todo. Necesitas divertirte un poco, no estarás pensando pasar el resto de tu vida en esa cama, ¿o sí?

Era una buena idea. Podía dedicarse un día de diversión y además sería su cumpleaños, hacía años que no lo celebraba como tal.

— Haz lo que quieras.- aceptó ganándose un gritó eufórico por parte de Michelle y sonrió levemente por su reacción.

Cualquiera que fuera su decisión, la fiesta de cumpleaños se encargaría de subir sus ánimos y olvidar todo lo que alguna vez sucedió desde que firmó ese contrato.

.

.

.

.

Contando esa fecha, ya habían pasado tres días sin poder aclarar absolutamente nada, sin poder hablar con ella, solo observándola desde la distancia.  
No contaba con el valor necesario para mostrarse frente a Lucy, porque lo único que había hecho era dañar todo a su alrededor y a cada una de las personas que alguna vez confiaron en que algo cambiaria.

Confiaron en Natsu cuando él mismo no lo hacía, incluso Lucy lo hizo.

Había decidido alejarse completamente de ella, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Su mente era un desastre, su vida era un desastre y no quería arrastrar a Lucy en todo eso, ella se merecía algo mejor.

A pesar de que eso era lo que pensaba, no lo quería. Imaginar a Lucy con alguien más era como una puñalada directamente en el pecho y no se suponía que debiera sentir eso, no se suponía que debiera sentir algo por ella, no se suponía que estuviera…

— Te ves mal, Dragneel.

Allí estaba, una de las personas que tampoco merecía a Lucy y jamás lo haría, nunca lo permitiría.

Solo escuchar su voz hacia que la cólera se hiciera presente, podría decirse que la aberración entre ambos era notable.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?- sonrió irritado, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien y que su presencia no le causaba ninguna molestia.

— No puedes ayudarme a mí, pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a _ti_.- lo señaló. — Buscas a cierta belleza rubia, ¿no es verdad?

Tuvo que contener el aliento para evitar saltarle encima y golpearlo hasta que su puño se hiciera pedazos y hombre, en verdad quería hacerlo.

— No vuelvas a llamarla así.- advirtió a regañadientes.

Era divertida la manera en que Natsu intentaba pretender que Lucy no le importaba en lo más mínimo, incluso el más estúpido podría notar que eso no era así.

Zeref intentó suprimir una sonrisa burlona, él mismo había cavado su tumba con Lucy, él mismo se encargó de destruir cada oportunidad.  
Era un completo idiota y no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vió.

— ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?- pregunto irónico, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, borrando al mismo tiempo su sonrisa. — Perdiste tu oportunidad, es mi turno de tomarla.

— No puedes, Lucy es…

— ¿Tuya?- alzó ambas cejas con sarcasmo. — Por lo que se, ella ha estado evitándote. Ya estas fuera del juego.

— No estoy fuera si Lucy aún me quiere.- contraatacó.

— ¿No crees que estúpido tratar de cambiar algo después de todo este tiempo?

Sus estúpidos intentos de continuar ya no servirían de nada. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, a pesar de lo sucedido hace dos años, realmente estaba loco por esa rubia.

_Mala suerte para Natsu._

— Te lo advertí desde el inicio, _quiero_ a esa chica.- continuó — Y no voy a retractarme.

Esas palabras bastaron para que su ira explotara. Tomó violentamente el cuello de su uniforme y lo miró furioso.  
Más que furia era frustración y miedo, odiaba la idea de que Lucy estuviera con alguien más, eso simplemente no podía suceder y no debía tener esos pensamientos egoístas. Tenía que recordar porque hacía todo eso.

¿Realmente se arriesgaría a dejar entrar a Lucy a la peor parte de su vida?

Sabía las consecuencias que eso conducía, pero, ¿En verdad…podría dejarla ir?

— Deberías saber la diferencia de lo que quieres y lo que te mereces.- Zeref no se sintió intimidado. — Y _tú_.- escupió con desagrado. — Has perdido.- se soltó de su agarre bruscamente e impulsó un poco su cuerpo para alejarlo.

Quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el poder y el impacto de sus palabras fueron mayores. La única persona que podía alejar a Lucy de él, había dicho lo que estuvo evitando pensar.

Aunque la verdad no era esa, él mismo había alejado a Lucy, no había más culpables, solo él.

— No deberías declararte ganador todavía.-amenazó.

Zeref bufó molesto, era un completo estúpido y todo eso solo aumentaba su diversión.  
No tenía energías para continuar con esa conversación, todo estaba aclarado, no había nada más por hacer.

— ¿Tus padres jamás te dijeron que si no aprecias lo que tienes, podrías perderlo?- preguntó antes de irse, ese sería su último golpe. — La única diferencia aquí, es que perdiste a Lucy desde hace tiempo.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir lo último que le quedaba, porque la verdad siempre dolía más, dolía demasiado.

_Maldito imbécil._

Esas palabras no eran para Zeref, sino para sí mismo. Debió decirse esas palabras desde que dejo que la porquería de su pasado lo consumiera, así tal vez no se habría convertido en la mierda que era.

Solo Lucy lo había traído de vuelta, tuvo la oportunidad de olvidar todo lo ocurrido y la había cagado completamente.

.

.

.

Michelle seguía oponiéndose pero esa la única forma en la que podía saber lo que realmente quería.  
El nerviosismo que sentía en todo su cuerpo era demasiado, no había estado en el apartamento desde lo ocurrido.

¿Por qué quería seguir intentándolo después de todo lo que le había hecho?

Era estúpido, sí, pero todos merecían una oportunidad y esa sería la última para Natsu.

El apartamento estaba vacío y silencioso, una fría ventisca golpeó levemente su cuerpo, obligándola a abrazarse a sí misma buscando calor, al parecer Natsu no había pisado el apartamento desde que terminaron las clases.  
Encendió la calefacción y sintió algo por sus pies. Happy.

— Hola, pequeño.- lo alzó y abrazó contra su pecho. — ¿Tienes frío?- intentó rodearlo con su calor corporal. — ¿Cómo puede dejarte solo?- el pequeño gatito temblaba contra su cuerpo. — Es un egoísta.- murmuró para sí misma.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, sintiendo cada vez más esa inquietud. Tenía que tomar una decisión que cambiaría por completo su vida y cada uno de sus actos.  
Sus sentimientos no eran los únicos involucrados, había otros aspectos y personas en ello, esa podría ser la decisión más egoísta que tomaría, pero solo debía pensar en ella y nadie más.

La habitación en la cual había pasado los dos últimos meses estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, solo la cama hecha un desastre.  
Si era honesta, no quería estar en ese lugar, habían compartido momentos y algunos no muy fáciles de asimilar y era difícil mantener la calma.

Un sonido proveniente de las escaleras la sobresalto, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara nerviosamente.

Natsu estaba de vuelta.

No lo había enfrentado desde lo ocurrido y por fin lo tendría de frente nuevamente. Si algo salía mal solo debía llamar a Michelle.  
Estaba demasiado nerviosa que su corazón golpeaba violentamente su pecho, y tal vez había un poco de temor, no solo por Natsu, sino por la respuesta que obtendría de todo eso.

Dejó a Happy sobre la cama y respiro hondo antes de salir de la habitación. Requería de todas las fuerzas y valor necesario para afrontar la situación, debía estar serena, con la mente en claro y mostrarte firme aunque esa intranquilidad la consumiera viva.

Cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando lentamente, para así salir a ese pasillo y enfrentar de una vez todo lo que sucedía.

— Tu apartamento es muy lujoso.- una voz que no conocía llegó a sus odios antes de salir completamente de la habitación.

_No, por favor, no. _

Si lo que su mente estaba pensando tenía razón, todo estaría acabado. Esperanza, no permitiría que muriera hasta que fuera necesario. Esa opresión en su pecho de preocupación y miedo por lo que vería la destruiría por completo.

Sus piernas se movieron temblorosas hasta el pasillo y se detuvieron bruscamente en cuanto sus ojos vieron a esa chica prácticamente siendo desnudada por ciertas manos masculinas.

El dolor que sintió en su pecho subió hasta su garganta. Fue como un golpe directamente en el estomago, obligando a su cuerpo a retener el aire causando un dolor interno.

El rostro de Natsu en sorpresa y desconcierto solo le demostraba que no tenía idea de que la encontraría allí y así era.

Lucy no debía estar allí.

Por alguna razón, el chico sintió pánico al no saber cómo reaccionar. Anteriormente eso no le habría importado en lo más mínimo, pero lo hacía en ese momento, importaba demasiado.

Observo las lagrimas juntarse en los ojos de Lucy y morder sus labios evitando derramarlas. Lucía dolida y estaba seguro de que lo estaba.  
Odio verla así, ¿Por qué no lograba colocar una sonrisa en su rostro? ¿Por qué tenía que lastimarla hasta ese extremo?

La rubia negó levemente con su cabeza apretando sus labios y se giró para volver a su habitación.

_¡Diablos, no!_

Esta vez si la había lastimado en serio y ya no quería hacerlo, ya no.

— ¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó la chica besando la comisura de sus labios. — Estoy segura de que a tu hermana no le importará.- dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la habitación contraría.

Lo que había dicho Zeref le molestó demasiado. El estúpido alcohol y la furia no eran una buena combinación, pero ya había vuelto a la normalidad, ver a Lucy siempre lo tranquilizaba. Hacer eso no estaba bien.

— No es mi hermana, ella es…- se detuvo al momento, ¿Qué es lo que era Lucy para él?

Cayó sentado sobre la cama y la chica se posicionó sobre sus piernas, apoyando sus pechos contra su torso.

¿Una amiga?

Jamás se había sentido de esa manera hacia ella y aunque intentó hacerlo; siempre estuvo esa atracción que evito a toda costa sentir, pero las cosas no salieron como las planeo.

Lo había notado, no era un estúpido. Sabía lo que sentía aunque prefirió negarlo, pero ya no podía continuar hacié sentimientos solo crecían cada vez más.  
Si bien había acordado con Ángel no involucrarse con nadie, ya era demasiado tarde para negarlo.

Intentó apartarla, intentó ahuyentarla, lo intentó, pero fue él quien cayó ante Lucy y había sido lo suficientemente estúpido y cobarde para no aceptarlo.

¿Cómo logró negar todo lo que sentía a la persona que jamás lo abandonó?

Después de dos años, por fin volvía a tener esos sentimientos y no eran desagradables en lo absoluto, porque todo era para Lucy.

La chica intento desabotonar su camisa hasta que unas manos tomaron las suyas.

— No.- Natsu tomó sus muñecas, deteniendo sus movimientos. — No puedo hacer esto.

Lo único que hizo durante todo ese tiempo fue dañar a todos y a pesar de hacerle cosas horribles a Lucy, allí estaba de nuevo, había vuelto por él.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

— No puedo hacer esto, lo siento.- dijo colocándose de pie nuevamente, apartando a la chica de su regazo.

— Pensé que habíamos venido aquí para…- se detuvo en cuanto lo entendió todo y bufó sin poder creerlo. — Estas haciéndome perder el tiempo, no dejaré ir a un chico como tú. Eres lo mejor que he conseguido en esta maldita ciudad, aunque sea por una noche.

— El camino de regreso es el mismo, ten cuidado con vuelvas a casa.

— ¿Acaso eres de los que se calientan al dejar a una chica?- cuestionó furiosa.

— No quiero herirla más.- admitió, aunque esa chica no tenía idea de lo que hablaba y al poco tiempo sintió un ardor en su mejilla. La chica le había dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, movimiento que no evitó, se lo merecía.

La observó tomar sus cosas y arreglar su ropa mientras camina hacia la puerta de la habitación.

— Eres un maldito hijo de puta.- maldijo antes de irse. — Ojala te pudras.

Todos los insultos ya no molestaban, se los merecía todos.

Se paso las manos por el rostro en desesperación y frustración. Tratar de que las cosas volvieran a ser las mismas sería demasiado difícil, pero esta vez no huiría. Lucy era demasiado importante para él y no podría dejarla ir, no cuando por fin todo estaba claro para él.

.

.

.

.

Justo después de ese encuentro, entró rápidamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
Cubrió sus ojos mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta y respiró rápidamente tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque todo fue imposible.

¿Por qué siempre que algo estaba mal entre ellos corría tras otras chicas?

Suprimió varios sonidos en su garganta, no debía llorar, tenía que mostrarse fuerte y honestamente, todo eso estaba agotando su cuerpo.

Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el baño para así tomar agua entre sus manos y arrojarla en su rostro. Eso refrescaría sus pensamientos y mantendría su mente fría. Aunque podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, se negó a dejarlas caer.

Salpicó nuevamente su rostro y miró cada parte de su reflejo en el espejo.

Las marcas debajo de sus ojos mostraban el cansancio, sus ojos enrojecidos estaban lucían igual de cansados y dañados y su pálido rostro decía lo mismo. Su reflejo era un asco.

Esa no era Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Cómo había terminado así?

¿Por qué era ella la que sufría por ello?

Una pregunta tonta. Sonrió amargamente y después frotó sus parpados con fuerza para quitar ese estúpido líquido en sus ojos.

La respuesta era fácil. Natsu jamás le importo nada de eso, jamás sintió algo por ella y jamás lo haría, debió aceptarlo desde que él mismo se lo advirtió.  
Suspiró y limpió su rostro con una toalla. Todo era obvio nuevamente. Sacó el teléfono celular de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y marcó un número.

— ¿Mich?- preguntó.

— _¿Lucy? ¿Sucedió algo?_

— No, todo está perfecto.- mintió

La línea estuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que Michelle hablo de nuevo, sabía perfectamente que mentía.

— _¿Conseguiste tu respuesta?_

Lucy miró a su alrededor y a ese pequeño gatito sobre su cama, si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente.

— Si, todo está aclarado.- era una decisión que debió tomar desde hace tiempo, o al menos ni siquiera aceptarla. Ese contrato había cambiado su vida, tal vez no como ella esperaba, pero era su turno de cambiarla nuevamente. — He terminado.- su cuerpo y mente ya no lo soportaban más, su respuesta era fuerte y clara, y por primera vez durante ese tiempo, sintió como un peso se iba de su pecho. — Me voy de aquí.

* * *

.

.

.

**Pinche Natsu TT^TT lol**

**_A partir de aquí, comenzamos con el nudo de la historia._**

**Después de repetirme mil veces en mi cabeza ''Tienes que actualizar, Marylyn'' (mi verdadero nombre lol) Me senté y lo escribí, ya era necesario.**

**Las dudas sobre cuántos eran los meses que tenían viviendo juntos y sobre el cumpleaños de Lucy mencionado en el primer capítulo del fic, ya lo leyeron.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo y reviews!**  
**Todos los responderé por mensaje, así es más fácil :3 Los anónimos o los que no tienen cuentas, aquí mismo.**

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

.

.

.

Anónimo 1: El capítulo final no fue este, lamento la confusión xD Aún quedan bastantes (no demasiados) capítulos de esta historia. Para explicar todo lo que pasa me llevará un tiempo.

Anónimo 2: Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias. Tienes razón, algunos no comprenden que tengo una vida detrás de todo esto, pero los comprendo. Esta es una historia que les gusta demasiado y yo no puedo ser egoísta al dejar de actualizar. Además de que me hace muy feliz cada vez que me dicen que les gusta :'3  
Tu review ha sido demasiado inspirador para mi, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.

Anónimo 3: Lucy ya tomó su decisión, solo queda esperar para ver qué sucederá y lo de Zeref, adoro lo que piensas, mantén la vista en todos los personajes.

Mellie: ¡Gracias, gracias! Así lo repitas mil veces, yo jamás me cansaré de leerlo, me alegra que te guste! Lamento la espera.

Alissa Fulbuster: Se que es un poco desesperante esperar y creo que será peor durante los próximos capítulos, pero paciencia, mujer xD Y nada de qué preocuparse, terminaré The deal, jamás lo dejaría incompleto.

Anónimo 4: No sabes lo feliz que me hizo leer tu review! Que no te guste leer, pero aun así ames este fic, es genial! :')  
''La vieja se murió'' Jaja esa es una de las teorías que pasa por todas sus cabezas, yo no revelaré nada, pero sus teorías son muy interesantes de leer. Tal vez sean 60 capítulos, tal vez menos, todo depende de cómo lleve la historia.  
Gracias por tu review!

Happytroll: Leer tu review me hace muy feliz a mí! Yyyy ¡Acertaste! Ya lo decidió, veamos qué es lo que se viene después.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola, hola!**

**¿Saben? Despues de pensarlo bien, he decidido dejar esta historia. No tengo el tiempo suficiente para actualizar y será más dificil porque que nada de esto es cierto, no se asusten xD**

**Estoy feliz porque en fanfic/es ya tengo +100600 lecturas *llora***  
**Por supuesto que aquí en fanfiction también tengo hermosas lecturas y reviews TTwTT No merezco esto, Muchísimas gracias por darle la oportunidad.**

**¡Los amo a todos!**

**Y por eso… Capitulo largo!**

**Dedicado a Daguer (Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado xD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 34**_

_**.**_

* * *

Salir de ese lugar era su primera y única opción, y así lo hizo. No miró atrás, no esperó por él, solo salió.  
Aunque fue solo un poco, tenía esa pequeña esperanza de poder cambiar algo y nuevamente, se equivoco.

Estaba exhausta. La respuesta que necesitaba siempre fue la que todos alguna vez le advirtieron, una advertencia que no debió dejar ir.  
Su mente y corazón se obsesionaron en obtener un cambio que obviamente jamás sucedería, porque no era solo una obsesión, sus sentimientos estaban en cada esfuerzo por llegar a él.

_''A veces es mejor estar solo, nadie puede lastimarte. '' _

Aún recordaba sus palabras, las mismas que ella negó y ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que intentaba decir.  
Siempre hubo esa distancia entre ambos que no logró acortar, si tan solo Natsu se hubiera dado la oportunidad de sentir y recibir lo que ella ofrecía, si tan solo sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero ya era tarde.

No continuaría ahogándose en esa miseria, tenía que salir y enfrentar cualquier enemigo en su camino, aunque se muriera de dolor en el trayecto.

Su mandíbula dolía por contener cualquier signo que mostrara esa amargura. Las personas que pasaban por su lado la miraban con lastima y preocupación, no quería que nadie la mirara, solo quería estar en su habitación y protegerse, allí nadie podía herirla.

Había cosas que debía planear y llevar a cabo, pero el recuerdo de Natsu tocando y besando a esa desconocida llegaba una y otra vez a su mente. Sentía asco y a la vez un vacio, ese fue el momento que definió todo lo que era evidente y fue Natsu quien lo coloco sobre una bandeja de plata, ese fue el momento en el que su corazón finalmente le dijo que dejara de perder el tiempo.

— ¿Lucy?- una conocida voz la llamó, era extraño encontrarla fuera del área de trabajo.

— Spetto.- respondió confirmando su identidad y fingió una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida.

— ¿Crees que puedes engañarme, pequeña?- la mujer se acercó y le dio un abrazo reconfortante. — Te conozco desde que eres una niña.- en el abrazo logró sentir su cariño. Era verdad, la conocía desde que tenía memoria y sentir su ternura la tranquilizo un poco. — Lamento lo de tu padre.- dijo apenada.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Lucy desde la discusión con Grandine Dragneel. Su pequeña Lucy debió sufrir demasiado y podía sentirlo, Lucy era muy fácil de leer.

— El señor Jude siempre fue nos trato como su familia, aún no puedo creerlo.- admitió.

La chica se separó.

— Sus malas compañías causaron esto, al igual que sus apuestas.- respondió con angustia, era difícil hablar de ello. — Yo se lo advertí y él solo…

— Jude no era una mala persona, pequeña.

El padre amoroso y a su vez reservado que ella recordaba jamás se iría de su memoria. Ese era su verdadero padre, no en lo que se había convertido.  
Perder a una persona importante en su vida lo había afectado de una manera de la cual nunca logró superar, justo igual que Natsu.

Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las cuales sintió esa conexión desde un inicio, ambos sabían lo que era perder a alguien y aunque no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido con esa persona importante para Natsu, entendía perfectamente el sentimiento, y podía entenderlo doble, triple si lo contaba a él.

El dolor podía hacer más fuerte a cualquiera, pero ella solo quería no sentir nada más de eso. Cada respiración, cada aliento que salía y entraba a sus pulmones dolía como si las espinas lucharan por salir y era exactamente lo que intentaba.

— Esta no es la mejor situación, pero es posible que no tenga otra oportunidad de contarte.- la mujer pareció ponerse nerviosa. — Y creo que debes saberlo.

Spetto no era de las personas que guardaban secretos y mucho menos parecer inquieta al respecto.

De alguna manera, su nerviosismo llegó a Lucy. La última vez que recibió una noticia no fue como esperaba, tenía miedo de volver a escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Sobre qué?- intentó mantener la voz firme.

La mujer miró a las personas que pasaban por su lado, necesitaban un lugar más privado. Tomó la mano de Lucy gentilmente y tiró de ella hacia un costado en donde nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Debía ser algo demasiado intimo o simplemente por seguridad; cualquiera de las dos opciones, Lucy sintió que ninguna seria buena.

Spetto había pensado en no contarlo jamás, pero eso podría ser una pista sobre el asesinato de Jude el cual no parecía progresar. Aunque esa no era la principal razón.  
La pequeña que vio crecer podía ser vulnerable a cualquiera de los peligrosos asuntos en los que Jude estaba envuelto y debía advertirle de ello.

— Cuando tu madre…- se detuvo, no quería traer recuerdos dolorosos para Lucy. Aún así la chica entendió a lo que refería. — Tu padre no lo tomó muy bien, eso lo sabes.

— Él no era el único que sufría.- defendió la chica.

— Lo sé, pequeña, pero el señor Jude eligió un camino diferente.- tragó saliva y respiró hondo, podría meterse en un problema por lo que diría. — Durante el tiempo en el que creímos que tu padre no podía perderse más, sucedió algo extraño.- frunció el ceño al recordar. — Más bien_ apareció_ alguien extraño.

Eso era algo que Lucy definitivamente no lo sabía, ¿alguien había aparecido en su vida y no lo recordaba? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Una de las tantas noches que pasamos a tu lado, esperando a esos recuerdos se alejarán de tu mente, _ese_ hombre apareció.- hablo la mujer con inquietud. — No recuerdo su rostro, no logré verlo con claridad, pero la expresión de tu padre… fue preocupante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó nerviosa y curiosa, todo era completamente nuevo para ella.

— Tu padre nos ordenó a volver a nuestras habitaciones. Intentó pedirnos que nos dirigiéramos a tu habitación, pero no quería pronunciar tu nombre, lo noté, yo lo sabía.

— Spetto…

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no era buena idea que volvieras a la mansión? - preguntó tratando de hacerla recordar, cosa que logró. Fue cuando conoció a Wendy por primera vez y la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de su madre estaba cerca.

— Lo recuerdo.- admitió aturdida. — Me advertiste porque él estaría allí, pero te referías a mi padre, ¿no es verdad?

— No.- negó con la cabeza. — Me refería a _ese_ hombre.

El corazón de Lucy golpeaba nerviosamente su pecho y sus manos temblaron en consternación. Era un problema tras otro, no podía tener un respiro.

— Lucy.- llamó la mujer y tomó sus manos apretándolas con fuerza. — Lo único que nos mantenía en esa mansión eras tú y cuando te fuiste, hicimos lo mismo.- admitió. — No sé en qué tipo de problemas se había metido tu padre y no quiero saberlo, pero de algo estoy convencida.- la miró con firmeza y segura de sus palabras. — Ese hombre… no era bueno.

La rubia tragó fuerte. Lo sabía, no eran noticias tranquilizantes.

Podría ser información valiosa para la investigación sobre el homicidio de su padre, pero pondría a Spetto en peligro y no podía permitirlo. No soportaría perder a alguien más.

Las apuestas de su padre no podían ser el único problema, había algo más y solo una persona podría saberlo.

Rogue.

El chico debía saber algo, pero tampoco podía delatarlo o hablar con algún oficial a cargo de caso, todo ese asunto no era cualquier cosa.  
Él había dicho que era posible que vinieran por ella, ¿sería el mismo hombre del que hablaba Spetto?

— No es seguro que camines sola por las calles, Lucy.- mencionó la mujer. — Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

La chica no respondió, solo se dejo llevar. Sus pensamientos parecían tener mayor atención.  
No podía hablar ni confiar en nadie, Rogue se lo advirtió.  
Estaba asustada, si, pero necesitaba respuestas. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Qué era lo que hacía su padre?

La única pista que tenia era Rogue, solo tenía que encontrarlo.

.

.

.

.

Pasó la noche pensando en todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y consiguió cerrar los parpados solo por unas horas.

No podría ausentarse en las clases por siempre, sin embargo, su mente no lograría concentrarse en algo más.  
Había demasiadas cosas que pensar en su cabeza y otras que ya estaban resueltas, pero que no podría olvidar de inmediato.

Todo a su alrededor simplemente ya no importaba. Estaba harta, destrozada, prácticamente hecha polvo, su cuerpo se movía en un estado automático.

Esa pena sobre sus hombros debería desaparecer, era demasiado sufrimiento para una simple chica de casi diecinueve.  
No reconocía su voz, ni su propio reflejo, ¿en qué momento se convirtió en otra persona?

Si tan solo hubiera una forma de terminar con todo eso.

— Lucy.- escucho una voz a su espalda y giró levemente su cabeza para mirar a esa persona. Era una chica de su clase. No recordaba su nombre, no recordaba nada. —Levy y Erza están buscándote.

Como si realmente les importara lo que sucediera con ella.

— Lo lamento.- se disculpó inconscientemente.

— Un oficial de policía quiere verte.- indicó, ignorando su disculpa o tal vez no lo escucho. Su voz era demasiado débil para ser notada.

— Gracias.

Caminó por su lado y se detuvo al momento.

— Las oficinas administrativas.- sonrió levemente, respondiendo a la pregunta que estuvo a punto de hacer. — El oficial está allí.

Lucy solo asintió y se alejó del lugar.  
Hipocresía o no, se sintió bien recibir una pequeña sonrisa. Debía de dejar de pensar que todos eran sus enemigos, pero era un acto inconsciente. Solo trataba de protegerse a sí misma.

Sus piernas estaban débiles, al igual que sus brazos y cada parte de su cuerpo. No tenia las energías para continuar, necesitaba desesperadamente un descanso, olvidarse de todo por un momento.

Al parecer todos continuaban en clases. Los pasillos estaban vacios, ninguna persona a su alrededor. A decir verdad, desconocía la hora; el tiempo pasaba sin que ella lo notara.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente vacía, excepto por _esa _persona.

— Volveré en otro momento.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó irónica. — ¿Me tienes miedo? Pensé que la pequeña fiera tenía agallas, ¿Qué sucedió?

Sonrió amargamente. — ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Toda esa culpabilidad estaba matándola. Esa opresión en su pecho se hacía más grande, porque Lucy no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que sucedía.  
La chica no se merecía nada de eso, Natsu no se merecía nada de eso y ella tampoco no lo merecía, pero no había otra opción.

Tenía que hacer lo posible por protegerse a sí misma.

Si descubrían lo que Ángel y Natsu habían hecho todo habría terminado, aún más para Natsu.

Él tenía menos posibilidades de huir, lo tenían en la mira desde hace dos años.

Se giró evitando que Lucy observara su rostro lleno de culpa y sospechara algo. Aunque no lo supiera, Natsu también hacia todo eso para protegerla y ella lo hacía para proteger a Yukino.

— No me interesa lo que suceda contigo.- respondió antipática.

Debía soportar todo eso. La vida de su hermana estaba en juego, solo la tenía a ella y no iba a perderla.  
Cuidar a su familia era su deber y también era el de Natsu proteger a la suya, incluso a las personas cercanas a él, principalmente Lucy.  
No podía creer lo estúpido que era al no aceptar lo que sentía por esa rubia. Ángel lo notó desde la primera vez que los vio juntos.

Lucy se ganó su completa atención, algo que nadie más había logrado desde el primer momento.

No creía en cosas del destino, era algo estúpido, pero sabía que esa chica era buena para él y ahora, ninguno de los dos sabría lo que pudo cambiar por culpa de Natsu.

Ángel se había metido en el problema por sí sola, pero Natsu era diferente. No se merecía ninguna de la estúpida miseria en la que estaba sumergido, él no tenía la culpa.

— Escuche que peleaste con Natsu.- mencionó. El chico no hablaba y debía saber lo que sucedía entre ellos o no podría ayudarlo. — Todo el mundo habla de eso. Dicen que el contrato terminó, al igual que ustedes dos.

No necesitaba que Ángel la molestara con eso. Ya bastaste tenía con soportarlo ella misma y enfrentar la realidad. Era la mejor decisión.

Simplemente ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos y eso dolía, porque fue la realidad desde el inicio. Y si había una mínima oportunidad, Natsu se encargo de destruirla.  
Lucy lucho por ello, lo intentó y no fue su culpa.  
Debía olvidar toda esa mierda y seguir adelante, como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Así sería más fácil.

— Puede que tengas razón.- aunque intentó mantener su voz fuerte, Ángel logró sentir esa amargura en sus palabras.

No podía seguir con eso.

Aún se sentía horrible por haber mencionado esas venenosas palabras contra su madre. Esa chica era lo mejor que Natsu podía tener.

¿Qué mierda es lo que ese chico había hecho ahora?

Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que se arrepentiría después. Sufriría cuando notara el enorme error que cometió al dejarla ir y otra puñalada al corazón de Natsu lo destruiría. Porque ella fue la única que no se rindió cuando todos los demás lo hicieron, intentando romper esa dura y egoísta barrera con ideas estúpidas y solamente Lucy fue quien lo logró.

— Realmente lo amas, ¿no es verdad?- sus palabras fueron débiles pero audibles.

Esa fue la primera vez que Lucy vio otra faceta de Ángel y realmente la sorprendió.

Ella era una perra que hizo su vida imposible desde el primer día, no podía simplemente decir esas palabras y mucho menos mostrar esa mirada honesta y arrepentida. Simplemente no.

— Lo hacía.- dijo amarga, ignorando la actitud de Ángel. — Pero Natsu se encargo de cambiarlo.

Natsu había pasado por demasiados obstáculos que nadie podría imaginar, se merecía ser feliz. Había cambiado y no podía alejarse de él, no cuando ya tenía frente a sus ojos lo que necesitaba. Si Lucy lo dejaba, eso definitivamente lo destruiría.

— N-no…- titubeo nerviosa, prácticamente rogaría por ello. — No lo dejes.

Jamás le creería. Sus palabrerías no significaban nada.

— ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Qué es lo que tramas?- escupió molesta. — ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?

No debía hablar de más, tenía que contenerse, pero sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas contenidas.

— No sabes por lo que Natsu ha pasado, ¡no sabes por lo que hemos pasado!- se controló y evito que sus labios temblarán aun más. — No sabes nada.- apretó los dientes. — Si lo dejas, después de lo que siente por ti… vas a lastimarlo.

Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿tenía que seguir con él?

¿Qué clase de estúpida la creían?

Incluso el más idiota aceptaría la derrota en un campo de batalla en donde ya no había esperanza.

— ¿Hay algún problema?- una voz ronca y masculina hizo eco en la habitación, captando la atención de las dos chicas.

— No hay ningún problema, oficial.- respondió la rubia.

No había otro oficial de policía además del oficial Jura que quisiera verla. Entendió desde el inicio de quien se trataba.

— Perfecto.- respondió el hombre y miró sospechosamente a Ángel. Había escuchado su conversación. — Si pudiera…Me gustaría hablar con Lucy a solas.- mencionó.

Eso era algo que a Ángel no le agradaba, pero si no obedecía su orden sospecharían de ella.

— Por supuesto.- respondió y le dio una última mirada a Lucy, acto que la chica ignoró. Solo quería que la dejaran tranquila.

Salió de la oficina y caminó por el pasillo para alejarse lo suficiente. Sacó el móvil de su escondite y se apresuro a hacer una llamada.

Fue una casualidad que se encontraran en la oficina y realmente lo agradecía, así podría advertirle.

— Trae tu trasero a las oficinas ahora mismo.- ordenó.

— _Estoy en clase y no puedo escaparme. Tuviste suerte.- _respondió una voz varonil al otro lado de la línea.

— Si, demasiada suerte como para estar en el mismo lugar que tu chica.

— _¿Qué?_

— Lucy esta con un oficial y no tengo un buen presentimiento. Sea lo que sea, trae tu trasero aquí.

Natsu sería capaz de controlar la situación, después de todo, ella no debía mostrar ninguna actividad o los descubrirían.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Sucede algo, oficial?- pregunto la rubia.

El oficial Jura llevaba varios minutos en silencio, como si intentará encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar.

Ya era bastante extraño que se apareciera en horario de clases y aún más que la buscará a ella, normalmente solo hablaba con Natsu y ella lo prefería así.

Ahora tenía que encargarse de todo por sí sola.

El oficial reaccionó y sonrió negando con la cabeza, intentando alejar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Lucy?- preguntó amablemente, aunque dudaba que fuera la única razón por la que estaba allí.

— Mejor.- fingió una sonrisa y esta vez por fin alguien le creyó.

Ese silencio comenzaba a incomodarla. Anteriormente, Jura no tenía ningún problema con hablar con Lucy pero esta vez era diferente, porque podía meterse en problemas.

— ¿Aun… aun sigues con Natsu?- esa pregunta la sorprendió y él lo notó. — Se que este asunto no es de mi incumbencia, pero es algo que me preocupa.

¿Por qué todos actuaban de manera tan sospechosa?

Incluso Spetto se comportó de la misma manera. De pronto todo el mundo parecía esconder algo.

— ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre…- tragó saliva, era un tema difícil de hablar. —…sobre el homicidio de mi padre? No me han comunicado sobre alguna noticia.-cambió el tema, evitaría hablar de Natsu por el momento.

— Toda la información es proporcionada a la familia Dragneel, ellos debieron…- se detuvo un momento y se respondió a si mismo. — Por supuesto que no lo hicieron, nunca lo hacen.

¿Qué?

Continuaba sin entender nada. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y agregar más dudas no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Simplemente no tenía fuerzas para seguir con todo eso, pero ella era la única que debía enfrentarlo.

— ¿Oficial?

— Esto no me concierne, Lucy, pero debes salir de allí.

Bien, si alguna persona intentaba conspirar en su contra comenzaba a creerlo. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho lo mismo? La única diferencia era que ahora era un oficial de policía quien lo hacía y eso, no era normal.

Un sentimiento de inquietud recorrió su cuerpo, algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó al fin. Debía haber una razón.

Parecía intranquilo, sin embargo, habló.

— Los Dragneel son…- miró a su alrededor como si intentará encontrar la palabra correcta. — Misteriosos. Siempre ocultan todo tipo de información, sobre todo lo que sucedió con su hijo.

¿En qué momento la conversación tuvo ese cambio radical? Jura planeaba hablar de eso desde el inicio, por eso estaba nervioso.

¿Hablaba de su pasado? ¿Cómo era posible que un oficial supiera sobre ello? Natsu ni siquiera mencionaba ninguna palabra al respecto.

Cuando intentó desesperadamente cambiar lo que sucedía con él y seguir las órdenes especificadas en el contrato, trato de descubrir lo que había sucedido y jamás descifró ninguna de esas incógnitas. Lidiaba con sus propios problemas que lo olvido por completo.

Eso ya no debía importar, pero aún así, ¿Qué era lo que escondían?  
Por lo que el oficial mencionó, habían ocultado cosas sobre su padre, ¿Por qué harían eso?

Nuevamente recordaba esas palabras:

''_No confíes en nadie, absolutamente en nadie. ''_

Tenía que encontrar a Rogue.

— Ni siquiera lo mencionaron, ¿no es verdad?- sonrió amargo y preocupado. Nadie sospechaba de ellos solo por ser la familia más importante del país, engañaban a todos. — Incluso lo del contrato es demasiado sospechoso.

Eso no le sorprendió, los había investigado muy bien, típico de un hombre de ley y ella debía hacer lo mismo. Desde que le ofrecieron ese contrato tuvo un mal presentimiento; con el tiempo pensó que se refería sobre Natsu pero ya no estaba tan convencida.

Inhaló y exhaló, dejando libre el aire de sus pulmones. Si bien no debía decirlo, era algo que Lucy tenía que saber, no confiaba en los Dragneel.

Tal vez Lucy no escucharía lo que quería saber o tal vez simplemente no estaba preparada para saberlo. Ya había tenido suficiente con saber que Natsu jamás sentiría lo que ella sentía, no la amaría ni correspondería todos los hermosos sentimientos que alguna vez crecieron en su interior.

Justo como decía en los libros, debía saberlo en cuanto lo viera, a esa persona indicada y creyó que la había encontrado. Pero tal vez un día podrían ser perfectos el uno para el otro, aunque ese día jamás lo llegaría.

— Sucedió hace dos años.- tomó aire y exhalo lentamente. — Es un problema grande, ocurrió algo…

— De lo que no debería hablar, oficial.- su ronca y fuerte voz la sobresaltó. — Es información confidencial, ¿recuerda?- curvo sus labios en molestia.

No quería mirarlo, sin embargo, lo hizo y tal como espero, era doloroso.

Natsu estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, ninguno de los dos notó su presencia. Prácticamente interrumpió su conversación justo en la mejor parte.

Cuando se había decidido por enfrentarlo se arruino todo y de nuevo, no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo.  
No sabía si seguir intentándolo o dejar ir todo lo que sentía. Era estúpido esperar por algo que solo la lastimaba pero también era estúpido dejar ir algo que amaba; y cuando decidió salir en busca de su respuesta, la consiguió de la peor manera.

Jamás planeo enamorarse de él, pero lo hizo. Natsu tal vez no planeo lastimarla de esa manera, pero lo hizo. Eventualmente se cansaría de todo eso… y lo hizo.

— ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el chico al oficial. Aún no había pensado que hacer con Lucy, tratar de que creyera sus palabras sería difícil.

— Por supuesto.- aceptó el hombre. Había algo extraño en todo eso, ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí?

Ignoró sus pensamientos por un momento y antes de girar para salir por esa puerta movió sus labios, algo que sorprendió demasiado a Lucy.

_Cuídate de él. _

Fueron sus palabras.

Salió por la puerta y Natsu hizo lo mismo, no sin antes mirar a Lucy. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo y no esperaba menos, tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo todo, no podía dejarla ir.

Quiso decir algo aunque nada salió de su boca. Era frustrante tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ¿Por qué tuvo que dudar? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser un imbécil con la única persona que había logrado robar su corazón de nuevo?  
Lucy jamás se había dado por vencida y no iba hacerlo ahora, ella le había prometido que no se iría.

— Dragneel.- la voz del oficial lo obligo a salir de la habitación, dejando a la chica sola en la oficina.

¿Por qué querrían hablar a solas?

Eso no era algo que importara, tenía que salir de allí mientras Natsu se ocupaba de otros asuntos, solo así podría huir.  
Solo hasta que nuevamente tuviera el control de sus emociones, hasta que fuera ella misma de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de girar el pomo hasta que sus voces la detuvieron.

— _Pensé que ese tipo de información no debía ser infiltrada por policías, puedes meterte en un problema, Jura. _

Parecían discutir sobre algo.

— _¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que alguien lo sepa? Tuviste una cita en el jurado hace poco y tu declaración sigue sin coincidir. Recuerda que aún eres un sospechoso. _

¿Sospechoso?

No debía escuchar esa conversación, era impropio pero, ¿Acaso Jura le advirtió sobre Natsu? ¿Tenía algo que ver con las chicas del contrato? ¿Igneel y Grandine ocultaban información sobre eso?

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

— _Ocúpate de tus asuntos, solo haz bien tu trabajo. _

— _Todo lo que ocultas saldrá a la luz algún día, Natsu, y volverás a perderlo todo de nuevo. _

Después de esas palabras, solo hubo silencio, seguidas por un sonido de alguien alejándose.

¿Perderlo todo de nuevo? Ya lo estaba haciendo.

Podía verlo a través de la ventanilla sobre la puerta. Miraba el suelo con una mirada agotada, lucía destrozado.  
Todo el control se le escapaba de las manos, jamás debió permitir que Lucy entrara a su vida y ya era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Arriesgaría todo por ella.

Ninguno de los dos podía huir de sus decisiones, las enfrentarían como tal.

Lucy tomó el valor suficiente y salió de esa habitación, justo como Natsu lo hizo al intentar pensar en algo que pudiera remediar las cosas por mínima que fuera la posibilidad.  
Pasó por su lado y en cuanto la vio sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, parecía una eternidad sin verla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su cuerpo lo traicionó.

— Lucy.- se sentía bien volver a decir su nombre. La tomó delicadamente del brazo en cuando pasó por su lado, evitando que se alejara.

Sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones nuevamente en cuanto estudió su rostro. Lo que sintió en cuanto la miró no podría expresarlo en palabras. Estaba asustado por lo que sentía, tenía miedo de volver a perder ese sentimiento en su pecho, de volver a perder a alguien.

Debía decir algo, podía ver esa opacidad en sus ojos, estaba rindiéndose.

— Lucy, yo…- debía decir algo maldita sea, pero no podía pensar en nada, su mente se quedo en blanco.

—Debo volver a clases.- pidió con voz débil. Solo quería alejarse.

La rubia intento apartar su brazo, pero Natsu sujetó su mano en un intento desesperado por evitar que se fuera.  
Sus manos eran delicadas y tibias, justo como ella y las suyas eran frías y peligrosas, ¿en que se había convertido?

— Lo que sucedió ayer…yo no…

— No tienes porque explicar nada.- interrumpió la rubia. — Es tu vida.- su voz apenas era audible.

— No entiendes.- negó nerviosamente con la cabeza. — Yo…

— Natsu.- citó evitando que continuara.

— Vuelve.- esta vez alzó su rostro para mirarla. — Vuele al departamento.- tragó intranquilo. — Conmigo.

El pulso de la chica se disparó al límite, ¿Natsu le estaba pidiendo que volviera?  
Lo que Ángel le pidió…a esto se refería, iba a lastimarlo si lo dejaba. Tenía miedo de perder a alguien más, logró conocerlo sin siquiera saber nada de él.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, realmente se arrepentiría. Así no era ella.

Miró hacia el suelo y después enfrento al fin su mirada.

— De acuerdo.

Natsu parpadeó desconcertado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tenía otra oportunidad?  
Sabía que era imposible, aún así, sintió que la emoción recorría sus venas.

— ¿Volverás conmigo?- pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Los labios de Lucy tomaron forma en una línea, intentado mostrar una sonrisa que jamás apareció.

— Si.

El brillo que mostraron esos ojos color jade hizo que su corazón sintiera un pinchazo en dolor.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

— Lu-chan.- una persona la llamó y la identifico rápidamente.

Su salvación había llegado, tenía que alejarse por el momento.

— D-debo volver a clases.- volvió a repetir mientras apartaba su manos y esta vez, lo logró.

— Si, lo sé.- parecía aliviado por su respuesta. Otro pinchazo en su pecho.

— Te veré después.- sonrió levemente para así alejarse junto a Levy por el pasillo.

Afortunadamente no hizo más preguntas. Necesitaba pensar.  
Natsu reaccionó de una manera la cual no esperaba, definitivamente no esperó ver esa felicidad en su rostro.  
Debía sentirse mal por ello, pero no era así y eso no estaba bien.

— Lucy.- la chica la llamó por su nombre. No necesitaba mencionarlo, sabía perfectamente lo que diría. Había escuchado su conversación. — ¿Por qué le mentiste?

¿Por qué?

_Si, Lucy, ¿Por qué?_

Si realmente le decía la verdad jamás la dejaría tranquila y solo quería dejar de sentirse así y con Natsu no lo lograría.

— No hagas lo que él te hizo.- mencionó Levy. Si bien ese odio hacia Natsu jamás se iría, Lucy no debería mentir para vengarse. No valía la pena. — Él pagará por todo lo que ha hecho, pero no hagas lo mismo que él.

— Lo sé, es solo que yo…

La amargura y veneno salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba convirtiéndose en alguien como él, herida, desconfiada, cruel y eso era una razón más para alejarse por completo.

Ahora podía comprender porque Natsu se había convertido en eso. Debió sufrir demasiado y le había hecho sentir lo mismo.  
Dos personas rotas jamás podrían repararse, solo terminaban destruyéndose aún más.

— ¿Cuándo lo harás?- pregunto la chica. Lucy le mencionó sobre eso y le preocupaba que lo hiciera sola.

— Esta noche estaré allí.- respondió.

— ¿Y qué harás si te lo encuentras?

Era obvio que estaría allí y debía pensar en algo. Ya lo había decidido y no podía dudarlo más, tenía que hacerlo.

— Me iré… solo me iré.

.

.

.

.

Si bien las cosas habían resultado más fáciles de lo que esperaba, tenía un mal presentimiento.  
Estaba consciente de todo lo que había hecho y debía buscar una manera de remediarlo.

Las situaciones convencionales no eran su estilo, aunque sabía que algo había cambiado, no volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Eso era imposible.  
No obstante, dejaría atrás toda esa mierda y se daría la oportunidad de permitir que esos sentimientos entraran a su vida.

Era un sentimiento cálido, tranquilizante, cariñoso y habían pasado años desde que se sintió de esa manera. Había olvidado por completo como se sentía.

Quería sonreír como un estúpido y lo hizo en el momento en que entró al apartamento. Escuchó algunos sonidos provenientes de las habitaciones y se apresuró a subir.

Lucy le había dicho que volvería, pero no sabía que lo haría esa noche. Una emoción invadió su pecho, demonios, estaba feliz.  
Era un estúpido, pudo haber estado con Lucy antes y por fin tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

En el momento en que sus manos abrieron esa puerta, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Aunque sabía que era probable que se encontraran, no evito sentir como ese peso en su pecho se oprimía cada vez más.  
Técnicamente había terminado de empacar, solo llevaría una valija. Si llevará más, Natsu sospecharía y trataría de detenerla y no quería eso.

Era mejor que él mismo notara lo que sucedía, no podría ser capaz de enfrentarlo más. Estaba dejándolo solo en el borde del precipicio del cual había salido y volvería a caer en cuanto se alejará.

Lucy no podía sentirse peor, pero debía hacerlo para protegerse.

— Las vacaciones.- hablo lo más pacifica posible. Esa era la mejor excusa disponible. — Iré de vacaciones con mis tíos por una semana.- mintió.

Por supuesto. Las vacaciones de invierno comenzarían en unos días, no había nada de extraño en eso, pero ¿Por qué Natsu sentía que algo andaba mal?  
No, no había nada mal. Confiaría en Lucy, tenía que hacerlo para ella hiciera lo mismo.

— Ya veo.- respondió sin fuerzas. — ¿Te irás ahora mismo?

La chica asintió. Solo quería salir de esa habitación, solo quería irse, todo era demasiado difícil.

— Michelle está esperando en el estacionamiento.

— Entiendo.- volvió a responder sin una pisca de fuerza en su voz. Observo como la chica tomaba su valija y la arrastraba para salir de la habitación con dificultad. — Te ayudo.- dijo y la tomó por ella.

Salió por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras seguido por Lucy.

Solo eran unas vacaciones, solo una semana, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y aún así, continuaba sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.  
Oprimió un botón y espero a que el ascensor hiciera su aparición.

Solo un silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Lucy sentía que sus pulmones dolían, al igual que su pecho. Sus ojos ardían pero debía mantenerse fuerte hasta el final, hasta _su _final.

Esta vez perdería a la persona que pudo haber sido la más importante de su vida.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, dejando a la vista ese pequeño espacio que los separaría de una vez por todas.  
Lucy mordió sus labios evitando que temblaran aún más. Él era la persona que amaba y estaba diciéndole adiós.

Giró su cabeza y observo cuidadosamente cada rasgo de su aspecto, esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

— Vas a volver, ¿cierto?- preguntó el chico. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, o tal vez si lo hacía, pero evitaba enfrentar la realidad.

Lucy sonrió tristemente en respuesta, no podía mentir esta vez. Se acercó hacia Natsu y estiró su cuerpo, apoyándolo sobre la punta de sus pies y besó su mejilla, sintiendo por última vez la calidez de su piel.

Tenia que salir de allí o se derrumbaría en un segundo.

Se alejó rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Si tan solo dijera algo, si tan solo se percatara de lo que sucedía, si tan solo la detuviera, pero no sucedió.  
Entró al elevador y alzó su rostro para encontrarse con él. Lucy se iba y él no la detuvo, fue ahí en donde notó que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Las puertas se cerraron lentamente, desapareciendo a Natsu de su visión, de su vida, llevándola a un nuevo destino. Tal como comenzó, terminaría.  
Cubrió sus labios con una mano evitando sollozar y mordió sus labios con fuerza. Todo fue en vano.

Su pecho se convulsionó entre sollozos mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza evitando derramar las lágrimas. De nuevo, todo fue en vano.

Miró a su alrededor y solo su reflejo en las cuatro paredes fueron su acompañante en esa salida.

Realmente dolía dejarlo, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

Salió huyendo y camino por la recepción. Todos la miraban, lo sabían, de nuevo otra chica del contrato se rendía.  
El nudo en su garganta era cada vez más molesto, se ahogaría entre sus propias lágrimas.

Sorbió de su nariz sin alzar su rostro, no quería que nadie la mirara.  
Salió dejando atrás todo lo que había vivido y sentido con Natsu, incluso los recuerdos que más atesoraba volvieron a su mente para no volver a aparecer.

Sus risas, peleas, olvidaría todos y cada uno de ellos, pero en ese momento, solo lloraría por un poco más.

Lanzó la valija en el asiento trasero y entró al auto junto a Michelle. Suspiró y exhaló intentado apaciguar sus sonidos de dolor y amargura y solo consiguió sentirse peor.  
Michelle aflojó su cinturón de seguridad y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo correspondida por Lucy en un segundo. Ella le devolvió el abrazo buscando algún tipo de consuelo, era fuerte pero aún así estaba sufriendo, aunque todo cambiaría. Había tomado la mejor decisión.

— No te preocupes.- acarició su cabello en un gesto reconfortante. — Todo está bien ahora.

Y así debía ser. Su vida mejoraría y olvidaría lo que paso entre ellos. Después de todo, Lucy estaría mejor sin Natsu.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aviso para todos los de ask:**

**No habrá spoilers para el capitulo 35**

**Así que eviten preguntar, todo será sopresa. Además será un capitulo dificil de escribir :c**

**Otra cosa: tardaré un poco más en actualizar u_u  
Mi portatil se fue a la mierda y estará en reparacion un mes. No me tardaré ese tiempo xD buscaré la manera de conseguir en donde escribir, dejenme eso a mi. **

**Ahora si, nos leemos. ****  
****Gracias por todo el apoyo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Respuesta para anónimos y sin cuenta

xD

.

.

.

Happytroll: No supuestamente, lo acepto! Solo que decirlo abiertamente y demostrarlo será más difícil aún.  
Ya lo he dicho antes, no pierdas de vista ningún personaje, voy a sorprenderte!  
No puedo decirte lo que pasará con Nat, sería un mega spoiler xD pero si va a tener su sufrimiento.

El tiempo de me odia, pero haré lo posible por actualizar ;D

Fairygirltail: Me han hecho esa pregunta varias veces y la evitaré como siempre. No puedo decirte si quedarán juntos o no, te darás cuenta tu misma.

Anonimo1: ''ahora que al fin el jodido de Natsu se da cuenta , Lucy se da por vencida, no lo puedo creer'' jaja esto iba a suceder desde un inicio, la historia está terminada en mi cabeza, mi único trabajo es escribir lo que ya está hecho.  
Lamento tardar demasiado ;-; aunque gracias por esperar :3

hinata-sama198: Lamentablemente si, Levy lo dijo una vez (no recuerdo el capitulo xD) Natsu siempre lo arruina todo :c veamos si puede arreglarlo.  
Gracias por tu review!

AnnimoBuux3: Jaja podría copiar y pegar todo tu review ¡Es jodidamente hermoso! ''me emociono cuando subes un capítulo es como si me preparará para llorar XD cuando empiezo a leer el primer renglón ya es mi parte favorita *pero apenas empezo* lo sé :")'' Ay mi vida, muchas gracias ;-;  
Natsu siempre ha sufrido, solo que puse la atención hacia Lucy para que no sospecharán nada, ahora ya es tiempo de revelar algunas cosas y ocultar otras xD  
Escribirlo destrozado será difícil para mi :c porque lo que paso con él no es cualquier cosa. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras! Kjsdhsdf

Mar: Mi capitulo favorito es el siguiente (#35, he esperado una eternidad para llegar a ese momento) Estará interesante.

Alissa Fullbuster: Me alegra que lo disfrutes, estamos para complacer (?) *3*  
Mujer, también te amo ;3 pero no imprimas mi historia, es algo peligroso para mi autoría y podrías meterme y meterte en un problema, no lo hagas.  
''Natsu (sinonimo: pinche idiota)'' JAJAJA es el sinónimo más acertado que he visto en mi vida. The deal es mi historia más famosa y seguida y en serio me alegra demasiado que les guste leerla como a mi escribirla :'3  
Gracias por todo tu apoyo!

PD: por la 'R' no te preocupes, ya me imaginaba algo parecido xD

michelle vazquez: No te preocupes, se quién eres *3* Puedes estrangularme *3* lo merezco (?) pero si llegas a matarme todos los desesperados por un nuevo capítulo te atacarán lol  
Ay, ese final causando tristezas xD aún falta para eso, no te preocupes todavía.

Elena Cruz: Tengo demasiados errores de ortografía, pero gracias por pensar eso! :'3

Krs: ¡GRACIAS! Escribiré hasta que el tiempo me lo permita, mi imaginación es infinita así que continuaré con mis historias!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	35. Chapter 35

**Siiiii! Estoy igual de emocionada que todos ustedes :'DD**  
**La razón por la que TD había estado en hiatus, algunos lo saben, otros no, pero que va! Ya lo pasado, pasadooo no me interesa (8)**  
**Estamos aquí para sufrir un rato xD Nah, no es cierto! (Espero)**

**Este es mi capitulo favorito en toda la historia de The deal. Espero les guste tanto como a mí (aunque lo más probable es que no lol)**

**Sin más interrupciones amores míos, diviértanse y… Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 35**_

_**.**_

* * *

Su habitación nuevamente, era el principal testigo de todo el daño en cada rincón de su debilitado cuerpo. El respaldo de la cama era su único apoyo hasta ahora, al igual que esas frías paredes a su alrededor que eran las únicas que guardaban su doloroso secreto.  
Por minutos lograba darle un respiro a sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos, pero al poco tiempo recordaba todo y volvía al inicio de esa tortura.

Un espacio en blanco sería una buena idea para pasar el resto de su vida, o al menos hasta que algo bueno sucediera en ella.

Natsu… su nombre, su rostro, era tan difícil mantener sus recuerdos. Solo quería que se fuera todo, odiaba sentirse así. Era una horrible frustración no salir de esa agonía, siendo siempre una chica pequeña y frágil que no podía siquiera ser fuerte y mandar todo a la mierda de una vez. Él fue el detonante y primer culpable de hacerla volver a la realidad y recordar que estaba completamente sola.  
La única persona que logró sacar una sonrisa en los momentos los cuales perdía una parte de su vida, fue quien se llevó todo y se encargó de hacerlo pedazos como si no le importara un carajo todo lo que sentía por él.

_No. Por favor ya no más. _

Dio una bocanada de aire, intentado al menos respirar con todas sus fuerzas y continuar, pero incluso eso dolía, dolía mucho.  
Si el amor daba felicidad, ¿Por qué a ella siempre le tocaba la peor parte? ¿Acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente? ¿Por qué?

Frotó su rostro con fuerza, lastimando su suave piel; frustrada, molesta con ella misma por ser incapaz de sentirse mejor.

Tenía miedo de no volver a diferenciar cada sentimiento, miedo de volver a caer en la misma situación una y otra vez, miedo de acostumbrarse a ese dolor… miedo de amar a una persona y que la dejaran sola de nuevo.  
Nadie podía ser capaz de perder todo y aun seguir en pie, pero si algo le sucediera a esas personas en la entrada de su agonizante habitación, sentirían lo mismo que hacia ella.

Honestamente, quería que la dejaran tranquila, pero también necesitaba a alguien a su lado que entendiera que no estaba bien aunque así pretendiera.

— Cariño, lo lamento tanto.- se sintió mejor cuando Delia la apretó fuerte en el agarre de sus brazos. Solo apoyó la cabeza sobre sus hombros y se ocultó en su cálido abrazo, buscando protección y cariño.

Naturalmente, sería a una madre con quien acudiría en estos momentos, pero en su caso, solo había una gélida lapida esperándola.  
Ese solo era una difícil etapa de su vida y otras le esperaban, porque aun era joven y en ese camino, no habría nadie a su lado.  
No estaría la mujer que le dio la vida que tanto necesitaba, en cada momento de felicidad o tristeza, por mínimo que fuera, no compartiría nada jamás con ella. Ni tampoco estaría el hombre con el que compartiría risas y anécdotas, que celaría a su pequeña con cualquier tipo que quisiera apartar a su pequeña niña de él.

Los necesitaba a ambos… y no tenía a ninguno.

Al menos Delia era lo más cercano que tenia de eso, ni siquiera a sus tíos les importaba. Lucy solo era una obligación más de la familia.

Juvia y Michelle estaban a su lado, se sentía sofocada pero al menos sentía algo.

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Delia con su dulce y amable voz. ¿Qué hora era? Debía ser demasiado tarde y aun así, estaban con ella.

Una respuesta. Estaba cansada de fingir, estaba cansada de llorar, estaba cansada de guardar todo en su interior. Después de mucho tiempo, una respuesta honesta salió de sus labios. Tomó aliento para pronunciar sus palabras y estas se perdieron en su garganta, al menos tenía que decirlo.

— A veces me preguntan si estoy bien y…- su voz temblaba en cada palabra. — Yo solo quiero decir que no. No estoy bien.- sus ojos se humedecieron más y más. Apretó los dientes y golpeó su pecho con el dedo índice con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse daño. — Quiero decir que duele, estoy sola y la mayor parte del tiempo me siento como una mierda. Pero no lo hago, solo miento y continúo diciendo que estoy bien. Porque tal vez así podre creerlo y convencerme que estoy bien. Solo tal vez así…

Su voz se detuvo, su garganta evitó cualquier otro sonido. El hermoso rostro que todos solían recordar se contrajo, acompañado por sonidos desolados y un llanto incontrolable. Su pecho dolía de tanto llorar y ya no quería hacerlo.

— Lucy…- la voz de Juvia era de completa preocupación y dolor. Ella, al igual que Delia, más que nadie entendía lo que era sentirse así. No tener nada y a su vez tener todo.

Negó con la cabeza, evitando escuchar algo más que tratara de hacerla sentir mejor. Quería dejar salir todo de una vez para no volverlo a sentir nunca.

— Quiero ser fuerte, en verdad quiero serlo… pero no puedo evitar llorar y sentirme así, porque no sé como las cosas van a mejorar o si alguna vez van a hacerlo.

Delia besó su rubia cabeza y acarició sus hombros, tratando de alejar toda esa tensión en su cuerpo.

— Lo harán.- afirmó, la entendía y no la dejaría sola. Ella era lo más parecido a una figura materna y lo sabía. Lloraría con Lucy, la consolaría y le daría el amor que necesitaba. — Todo va a mejorar, mi pequeña. Sé que duele mucho, amor, pero todo estará mejor. Esto se volverá un lejano recuerdo y no va a volver si tú no lo permites; deja salir todo, cariño, nosotras no te dejaremos.

No necesitaba que alguien le dijera esas palabras, sin embargo, fueron de suficiente ayuda para limpiar el interior que comenzaba a pudrirse.  
Las tenía a ellas y por ellas volvería a ser la misma.  
A veces dos personas necesitaban separarse para darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaban estar juntos, pero eso no sucedería con ella. No volvería jamás a sentirse de esa manera, era tiempo de seguir adelante. Solo se tomaría esa noche para controlar todo ese lío con sus sentimientos.

Para Michelle era difícil observar aquello. Ver a su prima convertirse en esa persona le dolía demasiado. Lucy era optimista, graciosa, con la sonrisa más hermosa y vivaz jamás vista, y fueron las situación de su vida quienes la destrozaron, pero fue Natsu quien estalló todo a su alrededor.

Dios, como odiaba a ese imbécil. Debió alejarla en cuanto notó que estaba enamorándose de él y sin embargo, nunca lo hizo. Lucía tan feliz y él le arrebato la poca luz que tenía.  
Esta vez no sería así, la protegería y ayudaría a olvidar esos dolorosos recuerdos con ayuda de todos los individuos que odiaban verla de la misma manera. Lucy lo olvidaría de una vez por todas.

La agonía no sería eterna, pero dolería hasta su partida. Si alguien le preguntaba cómo estaban las cosas, quería que todos supieran que ya no tendría miedo de responder. Dejaría todo atrás y cambiaria su vida con pequeños pasos hasta traer un cambio que tanto deseaba.  
Olvidaría todas cosas dolorosas que alguna vez la lastimaron, ya no pretendería estar bien, esta vez lo estaría. Era la promesa más importante que se haría a sí misma.

Podía jurar que las lágrimas seguían humedeciendo su rostro aun cuando cerró los ojos. Fue una noche difícil, agotadora y después de mucho tiempo, logró ser la primera en la cual fue capaz de dormir serenamente, sin ninguna preocupación, sin ningún pesar, solo durmió y eso fue maravilloso.

Esta vez que abrió los ojos, no los cerró inconscientemente por la luz entrando por su ventana, aceptó todo lo que el mundo le ofrecía.  
La habitación estaba vacía, completamente en silencio, pero ya no sentía la frialdad. El reloj marcaba las ocho, todos tenían una vida y debían estar atendiéndola. Sus tíos en sus respectivos trabajos, Michelle en la universidad; eso indicaba que estaba sola en casa y era justo lo que necesitaba: un momento a solas, acompañada de sus pensamientos y decisiones.

Estiró una de sus manos hacia la claridad de los rayos del sol que se colaba por la ventana, percibiendo el pálido color de su piel y sintiendo el cambio de temperatura de su fría mano a un cálido tacto. Movió sus dedos y observó fascinada el movimiento con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando de las vibraciones y de todo lo que pudiera sentir. Colocó la palma de su mano muy cerca de su rostro y la miró de cerca, después miró el exterior a través del cristal y cortinas, decidiendo que era buena idea dar un pequeño paseo.  
Apartó las sabanas que la cubrían de la baja temperatura y apoyó los pies contra el helado suelo, dando pequeños saltitos y riendo por su reacción.  
Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y sin dejar de sonreír apartó una gota que escapó de sus ojos.  
Estaba rota, no sentía nada y eso solo era una triste situación que pronto cambiaría.

Cambió sus prendas, calentó sus manos con unos guantes, cubrió su cabeza con un gorro para protegerla del frío y recorrió el pasillo y escaleras hasta salir por esa puerta. El día era excelente como para pasar el tiempo en casa.

La frescura del viento golpeó su rostro, enrojeciendo su nariz de inmediato, pero no importó.  
Afortunadamente para ella, cerca el lugar había un parque. Era perfecto para pasar el tiempo disfrutando de su entorno y para pensar tranquilamente; mientras resolviera los inconvenientes que envolvían su complicada vida lo más rápido posible, sería estupendo. Romper lazos y seguir adelante era su único pensamiento, solo tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado.

Recorrió el parque y encontró el lugar perfecto. Algunos niños jugaban en el parque y decidió que sería divertido ver a los pequeños reír y jugar con sus inocentes almas sin absolutamente nada atormentado sus vidas.

Se dejó caer sobre el pasto y observó aquella adorable escena, hasta que sintió una presencia masculina detrás de ella. Inconscientemente estaba alerta y lo percibió desde antes e incluso permitió que se acercara.

— Sabía muy bien que me seguías.- admitió sin girarse para mirarlo. Lo escuchó moverse y por el rabillo de su ojo, logró ver como se sentaba a su lado.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que por fin hablo:

— Vi cuando saliste y te seguí, lo siento.- su áspera voz resonó entre los dos.

— Déjame adivinar.- divulgó la rubia. — Michelle te llamó.

El chico sonrió.

— Estaba preocupada por ti, y yo también lo estaba.- se excusó. — Se que te conozco por poco tiempo pero te he tomado cariño, Lucy, me preocupa lo que te suceda.

— Entonces… lo sabes.- esta vez lo miró. Su perfil perfecto, sus cabellos oscuros y sus orbes estudiando cada facción de su rostro, temiendo por ella. Lo observó inhalar profundamente para después dejar salir la respiración en un soplo y asentir.

— Lo sé todo.

No dijo nada más. Natsu era su amigo, así que podría decirse que estaba divido por dos bandos. Obviamente lo elegiría a él y era perfecto, porque aun después de todo lo que hizo, nadie tenía por qué estar solo.

— Juvia estuvo conmigo.- comentó, iniciando un tema de conversación. — Es una excelente mejor amiga y yo solo me he preocupado por mí y mis problemas. ¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?

— Me mandó al diablo de nuevo.- admitió. — Estoy hecho una mierda por esa chica. El amor es una cagada, ¿lo sabías?- comentó y después se arrepintió. Maldita boca suelta.

— Oye, yo soy la experta en estos temas. Bienvenido al club, amigo.- bromeó evitándole un mal momento a Gray.

El moreno soltó una leve risada y se disculpó.

— Lo siento. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Estoy…- se detuvo, inhalo profundamente y suspiró, cambiando por completo su respuesta. — Estoy mejorando.

— Lucy…

— Tomé la decisión correcta. Debí hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que él en verdad podía cambiar. Creo que ese siempre es el primer error.

Estaba consciente de lo imbécil que era Natsu, lo amaba como a un hermano, pero esta vez la había cagado completamente. Aun así, no pudo evitar que esas palabras contradictorias salieran de su boca.

— Por fin puedo ver como mi amigo está volviendo a ser el mismo y tu…

— Se terminó, Gray, no tengo nada.- interrumpió y después de mucho tiempo, logró sonreír tranquilamente, honesta y confortante. — Esta bien no tener nada y estoy bien con eso. Solo comenzaré de nuevo y seré feliz, solo eso importa. Espero que Natsu pueda hacer lo mismo.

El chico no dijo nada. Lucy se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, era una chica valiente, fuerte, aunque ella no lo notara, Natsu merecía lo mismo.  
Su amigo había sufrido de igual manera y por fin lo había visto enamorarse nuevamente. Verlo tratar de ser feliz y olvidar el pasado fue algo maravilloso y Lucy lo acabaría de nuevo si lo dejaba.  
Ella tenía que protegerse y Natsu que algo lo protegiera, la única persona que pudo haber amado lo abandonaría.

— ¿Realmente vas a dejarlo?- preguntó, tenía que hacerlo.

— Yo luché por él y lo sabes.

— Pero…

— Estoy cansada de tener estos sentimientos. No soy perfecta, él no es perfecto, solo… no podemos estar juntos, era obvio desde el inicio. Es lo mejor.

— ¿Para ti… o para él?

Lucy no respondió. Discutir por algo así no solucionaría nada, se suponía que Gray estaba ahí para hacerla sentir mejor.

Todos ocultaban algo, todos tenían una razón por la cual llorar, todos tenían un problema y aun así, continuaba defendiendo al mejor amigo que se había convertido en un hijo de puta, un completo desconocido. Al parecer no era muy diferente a él.

Natsu ignoraba todo lo que sucedía, él continuaba creyendo que Lucy jamás lo dejaría. Después de mucho tiempo logró confiar en alguien más y sería difícil ver como su amigo volvía a caer a ese hoyo tormentoso por perder de nuevo a la persona que podría haber sido la más importante de su vida.

La situación de ambos le dolía hasta el alma. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora estarían juntos.

— Vas a romperle el corazón.

Las palabras golpearon directamente a Lucy como un espada atreves de su cuerpo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y su labio inferior tembló.  
Por supuesto que lo sabía, Natsu sentía algo por ella, pero no había nada más que hacer. Cambió, rió, confió, sintió nuevamente esa calidez en su pecho solo por Lucy y _eso_… también lo arruinó.

— Él rompió el mío primero.

Después de todo, los ocho meses de ese estúpido contrato no fueron suficientes. Su tiempo de abrir los ojos por fin había llegado y esta vez, no lo dejaría escapar.

.

.

.

.

Si bien había aceptado darle tiempo a Lucy al irse con sus tíos durante una semana, no esperó que huyera de nuevo por él.  
Era el último día de clases y realmente esperaba verla al menos por un poco de tiempo. Ella era lo único en lo que podía pensar últimamente y en como trataría de arreglar las cosas.

Sabia que algo no andaba bien desde la noche anterior en la cual decidió distanciarse para pensar, era obvio que quisiera hacerlo después de todo lo que había hecho. Tenía que darle el espacio que necesitaba, era imposible tratar de arreglar todo con una simple disculpa.  
Lucy tenía razón, si ella hiciera lo mismo definitivamente la odiaría e imaginar que podría pasar, no le agradaba para nada. Tal vez era un puto egoísta, pero dejarla ir no estaba en sus planes, aún más sabiendo que nunca lo dejaría, porque lo prometió y él confiaba en esa chica; lo hacía desde hace tiempo, siempre lo había hecho.

Cuando la vio por primera vez algo le dictó que esa atractiva rubia seria una amenaza para su vida y efectivamente lo fue, ella era lo que necesitaba. Su mente le pedía a gritos que la alejara, pero una parte de él se aferro a Lucy y esa parte fue la que gano el encuentro.  
Lucy notó que algo estaba mal con él y no lo abandonó, ella hizo cosas que los demás nunca lograron; tal vez lo sabía en cuanto lo vio por primera vez: que sucedería algo entre ellos que los unirían o terminaría destrozando, y sin embargo, no se alejó.

Mil y un maldiciones pasaban por su cabeza, insultando su asqueroso ser. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas del bar privado, apoyando sus codos sobre la barra, tomando el licor que no parecía tener el efecto que deseaba.

— Cuando uno de los empleados tocó la puerta de la oficina totalmente desesperado porque una molesta persona exigía ver mi trasero...- sonrió en cuanto escucho la quejosa voz y alzó la mirada encontrándose con una chica castaña. — Entendí que se trataba de ti.

— Es bueno verte, Cana.- bebió su trago de golpe y esperó a que la chica sirviera otra bebida.

— No juegues conmigo, Natsu Dragneel. Sabes perfectamente que estoy ocupada con los proyectos finales, mi graduación es después de las vacaciones.

— ¿Para qué estudiar?- preguntó moviendo los brazos y básicamente haciendo el ridículo como cualquier ebrio. — Tu vida es este bar, ¡brindemos!

Cana sonrió y al poco tiempo endureció su expresión, arrebatándole el licor entre sus manos y ganándose quejidos por parte del pelirrosa.

— Suficiente.- ordenó. Natsu la fulminaba con la mirada, odiaba cuando una persona podía notar lo que sucedía con él y Cana era una de esas personas. — No estás ebrio y no lo estarás hasta que abras esa linda y fastidiosa boca.

— Mi boca siempre está disponible para ti, Cana.- molestó, acentuando el doble sentido en sus palabras.

— Corta tu porquería, Dragneel.- hablarle de esa manera era la única opción para hacerlo entrar en razón. — Hace tiempo que no me diriges la palabra y solo vienes aquí cuando tienes problemas.

El chico apretó su mandíbula y suspiró. Conoció a Cana por su negocio familiar de bares en el momento por el cual su vida se hacía pedazos, exactamente hace dos años. El licor era una buena manera de sentirse mejor y hablar con Cana lo volvía estupendo; nada mejor que una chica dura para decirte la clase de mierda que eras y tal vez así entender toda la estupidez que habías hecho.  
Hablar con ella le ayudo la última vez en que lo perdió todo, solo que esta vez era diferente: Ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar su situación antes de cagarla por completo y que Lucy lo dejara por ser un imbécil.

— Bien, tengo un problema, un gran problema y fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterme yo mismo en él, ¿contenta?- admitió y estiró su brazo. — ¿Quieres darme el alcohol? Necesito urgentemente un trago.- podía ver su desesperación en cada movimiento, así que se rindió.

— Supongo que ese problema tiene cabello rubio. Ustedes dos son tan parecidos, ella ya ha estado aquí antes.

— ¿Lucy estuvo aquí?- la castaña asintió. — ¿Por qué?

— Por las mismas razones que tu, no sabía qué hacer. Técnicamente le dije que te mandara a la mierda.

— Muchas gracias, eres una buena amiga.- respondió molesto y se sirvió otro trago.

— Oye…

— Se que estoy jodido, ¿de acuerdo?- explotó por fin. — Soy una maldito imbécil que solo sabe cagarla. También se que no merezco a esa maravillosa chica que me trae loco y que solo la he lastimado… pero también sé que no quiero dejarla ir y esa es la peor estupidez que estoy cometiendo, porque ella necesita alejarse de toda la mierda que me rodea.

Conocía a Natsu desde hace tiempo y nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera. El chico estaba sufriendo, era como rebobinar a dos años atrás en donde solía vagar como un muerto en vida.

— Dime una cosa, ¿te acostaste con ella?

Él la miro sorprendido, tenía que ser algo bastante obvio en su vida; era Natsu Dragneel, el maldito que había visto más culos desnudos en su vida, aunque la manera en que esas palabras salieron de su boca no le agrado para nada. Parecía como si hablara de las putas con las cuales solía divertirse, pero esa noche entre ellos dos fue lo más hermoso que había tenido en su jodida vida. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de absolutamente todo… y también fue cuando huyó de nuevo.

— Si.- después de responder, solo consiguió sentirse peor.

— Jugaste con ella, hiciste lo que quisiste, la lastimaste, ¿Y ahora la quieres de vuelta? ¿Qué clase de tontería estás jugando?- él había venido a que alguien le escupiera toda la verdad en la cara y era justo lo que Cana haría. Ya era hora de que entendiera y aceptara todo lo que estaba sucediendo. — Dilo de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

— Yo no…

— ¡No trates de decir que no sabes porque lo sabes muy bien!- alzó la voz, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los presentes. Aunque estaban en uno de los lugares en donde los clientes podían beber en un ambiente más privado, otras personas podían notar lo que sucedía. — Es increíblemente estúpido que aún tengas que esperar a que alguno de nosotros te diga la puta verdad, ya cuando sabes perfectamente lo que sientes por ella. Deja de huir y acéptalo de una jodida vez.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos. Cana tenía razón, era un maldito inmaduro y cobarde que solo huyo en cada oportunidad que se presentó, y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.  
Miró detenidamente el líquido de su bebida, intentando encontrar la respuesta en él. Por dios, era obvio incluso para él lo que sucedía, pero hacerlo salir de su boca era como veneno por sus venas: lento y doloroso hasta pudrir su corazón.

Lo sentía, pero no podía decirlo… ¿Por qué todo continuaba siendo tan difícil? Tal vez en realidad no había cambiado nada o aún tenía miedo de salir más herido que la vez anterior, porque lo que estaba sintiendo por Lucy no se comparaba con la persona de su pasado. Era completamente diferente, pero ¿Por qué no podía ser honesto y decirlo? Gritarlo y dejarlo salir, solo así recuperaría a la chica que estaba a punto de perder.

El imbécil Natsu Dragneel conoció a Lucy Heartfilia… y se enamoró.

Sonrió para sí mismo, no sería tan difícil decirlo si la veía de nuevo. Ella sacaba lo mejor de él.

— Eres una buena amiga.- admitió, haciendo sonreír a Cana.

— Más bien soy como tu madre, no debería sermonearte todo el tiempo.

— Es bueno que lo hagas, te amo, mamá.- bromeó.

— No es a mí a quien deberías decir esas palabras.- dijo refiriéndose a la chica de sus dilemas.

Lo entendía, era tiempo que avanzar y permitirse una oportunidad. Eso le traería demasiados problemas, Ángel se vería afectada, pero ya no dejaría ir a Lucy.  
Estaba a punto de responder en cuanto divisó el momento exacto en el que Cana cambiaba su rostro serio a uno realmente alarmado.

Justo después de eso, unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron con furia, apoyando su cuerpo contra la barra, derramando y rompiendo las bebidas sobre el mismo.  
Habría golpeado al tipo si no se hubiera percatado de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- preguntó confundido, para después sentir un firme golpe contra su mandíbula. Se tambaleó un poco y miró con furia a su amigo.

— Ahora si lo lograste.- el chico estaba igual que furioso que el pelirrosa. Había mantenido la paciencia, pero su límite sobrepasó la línea. — Gray me lo contó todo, Lucy se fue. Después de todo lograste cagarla y somos nosotros quienes trataremos de nuevo con tu mierda.

Su piel comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo y frotó el lugar en donde lo había golpeado. Gajeel nunca actuaba así y debía estar realmente molesto.

— Necesita tiempo para pensar, me dijo que solo se iría por una semana. Volverá, ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Y tu le creíste.- comentó sarcástico. — El problema es que eres lo bastante idiota como para notar que Lucy ya se rindió como todas las demás.

Su boca se secó en un segundo y se vio a obligado a tragar saliva y así al menos alejar esa inquietud que se juntaba en su pecho.

— Ella no va a dejarme.- con su voz temerosa parecía querer convencerse a sí mismo.

¿Qué podía decirle a su amigo? Esa era la verdad y estaba furioso porque ni siquiera fue capaz de darse cuenta y enmendar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

— Lo hizo, amigo. Lucy no va a volver.- escupió todo. Estaba tan molesto que no le importo que ese idiota estuviera a punto de desplomarse. — Si me necesitas, estaré con Gray.

¿Necesitarlo? ¿Para qué? Básicamente le arrojó los pesados muros de la verdad sobre el cuerpo.  
Se apoyó contra la barra evitando caer sobre el suelo; de nuevo sentía como todo se caía a pedazos. Eso no podía ser verdad, Lucy no podía dejarlo.

— Natsu…- Cana intento tranquilizarlo pero fue inútil. Su rostro pálido, su respiración agitada y el cuerpo rígido solo indicaban que tenía miedo. Miedo de que las palabras de Gajeel fueran ciertas.

El chico negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar sin mirar o preocuparse por la escena que habían causado.

— ¡Natsu!- volvió a llamarlo, pero ya estaba en la carrera contra el tiempo.

Subió al auto y arrancó con la vista fija en la carretera con el corazón lastimando su pecho. Mierda y más mierda.

»Lucy se rindió«

Ella no podía hacerlo. Prometió luchar hasta el final ¡por dios! Todo por lo que peleó ya había rendido frutos, la respuesta era tan clara como el agua.

»Lucy no va volver«

Solo eran unas putas vacaciones. No podía haber mentido así, ella no…

»Lucy te dejó«

No. Su piel se erizó con tan solo esas palabras. No, Lucy no lo haría, diablos no. La simple idea de perderla lo hacía pedazos.

Con el volante entre sus manos y presionando el acelerador, llegó al último lugar en el que quería estar. La mansión Dragneel.  
Necesitaba una razón, cualquier prueba para que Lucy pudiera creerle que esta vez funcionaria, que esta vez no seria indiferente, que esta vez lo intentaría por el bien de los dos. Estaría dispuesto a todo por ella solo quería verla… y en cuanto entró por la puerta, la vio.

Su mundo se detuvo una vez más al ver como abrazaba a su madre y después a su padre, hasta que se percataron de su presencia y todo se inmovilizo.  
Wendy fue la única que reaccionó acorde a la situación, nada bueno saldría de eso y necesitaba ayuda para poder detener a Natsu si todo se salía de control.

Lucy rápidamente apartó la mirada, no quería verlo, se suponía que él no estaría allí. Tuvo que pretender ser fuerte, no obstante, eso era imposible frente a Natsu. Podía ver que le costaba una eternidad no salir huyendo por la puerta.

— ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?- después de un largo momento de silencio, por fin su voz resonó temblorosa ante los presentes. Las peores situaciones pasaron por su mente y ninguna le agradaba, por un demonio, en la única opción que podía pensar era en lo que Gajeel había dicho.

Su padre formó la expresión más dura que había visto en su vida y con eso entendió que lo que escucharía, no sería de su agrado.

— El contrato se acabo.

_No. _

— Si el contrato se anula, la…- intentó protestar, fracasando inevitablemente.

— Las propiedades que tomamos para el beneficio del contrato volverán al poder de Lucy, es la única descendiente de la familia Heartfilia.-la voz de su madre era dura y a su vez frágil, luchaba para mantener la calma. — Es lo mejor después de lo que tu… y nosotros hicimos. Jamás debimos hacer algo así y ahora lo entiendo.

Lucy continuaba sin mirarlo, mientras a él todo le daba vueltas. Lucy se iba, el contrato estaba anulado y todo lo que sentía por ella ya no serviría de nada. Apretó los nudillos e intento mantenerse firme, todo era su culpa.

— Mamá…

— ¡Suficiente!- explotó. Era momento de actuar como debió hacerlo desde hace tiempo. — Tal vez también es nuestra culpa, pero no te educamos de esta manera. Te convertiste en alguien que yo no conozco, ¡No eres el hijo que yo crie!

Otro golpe. ¿Cuántos más necesitaría para volver a caer al profundo agujero del que había escapado?  
Cada palabra estaba lastimándolo de una manera que jamás espero, aún así, no solo Lucy lo abandonaba, también lo hacía su familia.

Para la rubia era imposible seguir en el lugar. Después de hablar con Gray, se decidió a terminar las cosas de una vez por todas y en sus planes no estaba enfrentar a Natsu. Verlo aun era doloroso y tenía que salir de allí, alejarse de todo lo que la daño, especialmente él.

— Es mejor que me vaya.- mencionó con voz débil y Grandine entendió completamente. Estar frente a su hijo era complicado, incluso para ella. El pequeño que al que había dado vida se convirtió en un desconocido.

— Lo lamento tanto, cariño.- sus palabras eran sinceras. Estaba arrepentida por todo lo que hicieron a beneficio de Natsu y eso no sirvió para nada. Era un maldito y dolía mucho pensar eso de su propio hijo.

La respiración del chico se volvió cada vez más pesada y su mente se quedo en blanco, excepto por un nombre.  
¿Por qué mierdas Lucy no lo miraba? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?  
Su cuerpo tembló en cuanto percibió su aroma, su silueta y perfecta presencia pasar por su lado, saliendo de aquel lugar con desesperación.

¿Realmente todo terminaría ahí? ¿La dejaría ir?... Por supuesto que no. En un segundo nada importo, lo único que podía pensar era en esa chica rubia que volteó las cartas sobre la mesa, la única en la que podía confiar después de toda la mierda que paso.

— No te atrevas a ir tras ella.- advirtió su padre, lo conocía muy bien y podía notarlo por su expresión decidida. — Debes dejarla tranquila, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Su opinión le importaba poco. Se giró y salió por esa puerta siguiendo los pasos de esa rubia.

— ¡Natsu Dragneel!

Ignoró su voz, ignoro todo y solo movió los pies sobre el pavimento, incrementando el paso para llegar a ella. Definitivamente huía de él. La tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos; solo unos pasos y podría detenerla, solo unos pasos y la tendría de nuevo.

— ¡Lucy!- la llamó…no hubo respuesta.

La chica incremento la velocidad intentando correr y alejarse para siempre. _No pierdas el control, mantente firme, _se repitió en su cabeza, hasta que volvió a escuchar su nombre y ese leve contacto que terminó por romper su cordura.

— Lucy.- pronunció su nombre como si la vida se le fuera en ello e intento tomarla de la mano para detenerla… ese fue su mayor error.

— ¡No me toques!

Le gritó apartándose de golpe, mostrando todo el desprecio que sentía, con rabia y desesperación que hicieron que Natsu se quedara helado en su lugar.  
Lucy mostraba un rostro que no había visto en ella, una actitud que no conocía, porque esa actitud no existía, él la convirtió en eso.

— Eres despreciable y no me importa lo que te haya sucedido o lo que te impulso a ser así. Solo quiero que desaparezcas de una vez y para siempre de mi vida.

El pánico se apodero de él, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Cómo podía aclarar las cosas? Estaba perdiéndola.

— Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…- habló atormentado, con miedo, demasiado miedo. Trató de acercarse a ella y Lucy se alejó de nuevo.

— No vuelvas a acercarte, no me llames, no me hables, no quiero verte. Olvídate de haberme conocido porque yo haré lo mismo.- apretó los dientes y escupió con suficiente frialdad todo el veneno de su interior. — Eres lo peor que me ha pasado.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Natsu, presionando su pecho como si le rompieran las costillas. El aire abandonó sus pulmones y su rostro se contrajo mostrando claramente lo que sus palabras habían ocasionado.  
¿Por qué parecía sufrir ahora, si todo para él era un simple juego, si nunca le importó?

— Luce…

Su voz le habría roto el corazón si no fuera porque ya estaba destrozado. Lucy sepultó todos los sentimientos que tenia hacia él y dejo que toda la rabia saliera en su lugar, mientras Natsu sentía con ese encogimiento de dolor en su pecho.

— Mantente alejado de mí.- fueron sus últimas palabras.

Quería moverse, quería gritarle que no se fuera, pero no logró hacer nada. Su cuerpo se paralizo y él solo… no podía… mierda.  
Movió sus pies, intentando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba llegar a ella y nuevamente lo detuvieron.

— Déjalo ya.- advirtió Gray, mientras tiraba de su amigo.

— Suéltame. Quiero ir con Lucy.- todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su mente no entendía razones y también explotó; liberando todo la ira, resentimiento, rabia que evitó a toda costa revelar.

— Lo escuchaste de ella, hijo. Déjala tranquila.- la voz de su padre expulsó toda la furia de lo más profundo de su ser.

Se soltó del agarre de Gray y se giró lentamente hasta mirarlo con amargura.

— Yo soy tu hijo… ¿Y la defiendes?- pregunto áspero y con total desagrado, no estaba pensando bien. — ¡Siempre te ha importado un puto carajo lo que me suceda! Incluso hace dos años, jamás te importé.- su rostro ardía en rabia.

Igneel solo guardo silencio. Lo único que buscaba Natsu era una razón para pelear, estaba molesto por lo que sucedía pero esta vez no le daría por su parte; ese era el castigo que él mismo se busco.

— Se que no he sido el mejor padre para ti, Natsu. Pero jamás te eduque para lastimar a una mujer.- hablo con todo el dolor de un padre hacia su hijo. — Lo que sucedió hace tiempo no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco la nuestra. Esto es lo tu construiste y te derrumbaras con él, acepta tus acciones y no culpes a los demás. Si amabas a esa chica y la perdiste… fue porque no supiste ser un buen hombre.

Sus palabras solo le provocaban ganas de vomitar. Ver a cada uno de ellos era molesto: a sus padres, a sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos lo atacaba cuando necesitaba al menos un poco de apoyo, que se pusieran en su lugar.

Nunca entenderían, nunca lo hicieron. Siempre sufrió, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta y ahora le daban la espalda.

— Bien.- sonrió afligido. — Me parece perfecto. Siempre quise mandarlos a la mierda tal y como lo hicieron conmigo.

— No hagas estupideces, Nat.

— Estoy harto de todos ustedes, por mi pueden pudrirse.- soltó amargo y dio la vuelta sin volver a mirar a ninguno de ellos.

En cuanto entro al auto solo aceleró hasta sentir el gélido viento en su rostro, para que congelara ese líquido en sus ojos que amenazaba con derramarse y se negó a dejarlo salir.  
No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, solo el vacio de su apartamento, sin una linda chica rubia esperando por él, preocupándose por él, discutiendo con él, simplemente Lucy no estaría allí. Se cansó, se rindió y lo abandonó.

Y todo era su culpa.

_Maldito imbécil_.

Golpeando, arrojando, lanzando todo a su alrededor, llegó al apartamento. Helado, vacio, abandonado. Ya no era el lugar cálido en el que solía vivir, su única bienvenida fue el frío a través de sus huesos.  
Incluso fue rechazado por el mismo gatito que había prácticamente criado, el mundo lo aborrecía y él se aborrecía a sí mismo.  
Subió a su habitación, no sin antes mirar el otro lado del pasillo y gritarse internamente que se alejara o dolería aun más.

Las duras palabras de Lucy seguían frescas en su memoria. Diablos, solo recordarlo lo derrumbaba y la baja temperatura solo incrementaba el dolor.  
Lucy no quería saber nada cuando Natsu quería saberlo todo. Los papeles se intercambiaron notablemente, el contrato cambio sus vidas y también las destruyó.

En otro arranque de ira, golpeó con los puños y piernas los muros, muebles y armario, destrozando lo que sus manos podían herir hasta que un maldito objeto cayó del armario.  
Quiso reír por lo ridículo que era y lo único que hizo fue tomar aquella prenda entre sus manos.

Una bufanda, una jodida bufanda.

El único regalo que tenia de Lucy y también el último.

Salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo y entró al único lugar del apartamento que podía devastarlo. Se dejó caer sobre el frígido suelo y apoyo su espalda contra la pared; enredando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello para al menos intentar entibiar una parte de él.  
La habitación que alguna vez fue de ''las chicas del contrato'' las cuales no quería, las que echó y lastimó, ahora pertenecía a Lucy. Todo aun tenía su esencia, su aroma y ella ya no estaría más.

No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie. El silencio, la amargura y el invierno era su única compañía…nunca se había sentido tan solo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Sere honesta y diré: ... que The deal me tiene más confundida a mi que a ustedes xD**  
**Comenzaré a introducirme más a fondo en la historia y en el próximo comenzaran a notarlo. El pasado de Natsu es bastante complicado y como ya he dicho antes que todo está conectado, eso lo hace más complicado aún, pero bueno, ya lo veremos ;D**

**Creo que nunca me cansaré de agradecer todo su apoyo, muchas gracias por ser pacientes y seguir con mis locuras!**

**Ah, chica/os! A todos los que tienen una cuenta les respondo por mensaje privado, pero a veces se me va la onda y me confundo con los reviews, así que si no les he respondido, con toda la confianza háganmelo saber. Respondo cada vez que tengo tiempo y a veces cuando quiero continuar no se en donde me quede y pienso que ya lo respondí cuando no es así. Soy muy distraída, así que digan :3**

**Un abrazo enorme para todos y gracias!**

* * *

Reviews *3*

.

.

.

happytroll: Bueno, yo digo si esta a la altura, tal vez más complicado xD pero los que juzgan son ustedes, espero les guste lo que planeo y si no pues me jodo xD  
Y por todos los santos! Tenía una buena idea en la cabeza pero tú la complementaste! Me encanta, pero solo que si la escribo no sería ahora u_u tengo demasiados fics en progreso y seria hasta que termine varios :/  
Gracias por tu review y por la idea! Si me animo después los créditos son tuyos ;)

hinary98: Muchas gracias! The bid también me encanta, gracias por leer las dos :'3

AnnimoBuux3: Jaja tus reviews me encantan demasiado! Te digo algo? Sé que dije que tendría como 50 o 60 caps pero creo que ya no estoy tan segura xD Mi imaginación adora alargar historias, pero no agregare más de lo necesario ;)  
Cuando se termine tendré más fics para ti! Incluido uno que me estoy mordiendo las uñas por revelar.  
Gracias por todo tu apoyo! *muchos corazones* :*

Anna Alumi: Hello n.n/ jaja lo siento, no dejare este fic al menos que me suceda o me hagan algo feo ;c pero por ahora aquí me tendras!  
Escribo por diversión, pero no quiero hacerlo mi profesión xD Soy feliz en los negocios *3* Aunque gracias!  
Soy feliz con los reviews largos, mujer, tu escribe xD Creeme que entiendo completamente y es mi culpa por siempre dejarlos picados (si, lo hago intensionalmente xD)

Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por leer mis otros fics, un abrazo enorme! :3

Mar: Por supuesto que no la dejo! xD Y gracias a ti por dejarme un review, acepto con una abrazo tus lagrimas y gracias por ser paciente, lo aprecio demasiado. Un abrazo enorme, enorme!

michelle vazquez: Michelle! Long time no see ;D En este ya lo acepto y lo iba a decir, peeero sucedió lo que Lucy y ya sabes el resto u-u  
No los mataré de tristeza, el próximo te va a gustar! ;D Gracias por tu review, Mich! Te adoro :3

Alissa Fullbuster: Espera, espera… eres la misma que se hizo una cuenta ya con la ''R'' agregada? Jaja pregunto porque en fanfic/es sucedió lo mismo con dos chicas usando el mismo seudónimo y las confundí xD  
Ah menos mal! Bueno, la verdad es que registraré TD en indautor (obviamente editada) pero no planeo llevar ninguna de mis obras a editoriales, no soy tan buena. Aunque en un futuro quien sabe, tal vez cambie de opinión xD  
Jaja por supuesto que veras lemon! Solo deja que esos dos les vaya mucho mejor (acabo de darte un spoiler) aunque después de eso quien sabe… es de Maru de quien estamos hablando xD  
Mi amor, por supuesto que leo tus reviews! Me encanta las reacciones de todos, aunque a veces me tiren mierda xD  
No te preocupes, no la dejare para nada y tu continua siendo intensa, yo te adoro demasiado ;333 Gracias por todo, un abrazo enorme!

Elena Cruz: Dios mio, perdón por las faltas! xD Trato de mejorar, pero bueno siempre la jodo xD Gracias por tu review! Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguirme en esta locura!

Liz: Gracias! Hago lo mejor que puedo :3  
Y no soy egocéntrica, por favor, mujer xD Admito que a veces mi manera de dirigirme puede ser muy directa y parezco una mamona pero no soy así, nada que ver. Y sobre la chica que dices, ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, así que no hay problemas por eso, no te enojes u-u  
Gracias por tus palabras, solo conóceme, veras que no soy como crees ;D Muchas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :'3

Gadea porfavirrr: Oww mi vida, gracias y aprecio que quieras compartirla, pero debo negarme u-u  
Del hiatus que hablaba, fue porque precisamente alguien tomó mi historia y la publico en esa página. Te daría los permisos, pero no me niego por mamona o algo así, sino que me gusta leer e interactuar con mis lectores y si alguien más que no soy yo la publica, quien trataría con ellos seria esa persona, no yo.  
Gracias por tu apoyo y espero no te moleste c:

ady dragneel: Hola bella y linda nueva lectora! *3* Para mi es un gusto encontrarme con tu review, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad!  
Incluso a mi me sorprende lo mucho que agrado esta historia, TD tiene años en mi cabeza y creo que fue buena idea desempolvar y publicarla.

¿Cuándo será feliz nuestra guapa rubia? Hasta yo me siento mal por hacerla sufrir tanto xD ;-; pero yo culpo a mi cruel imaginación. Te spoliaré: En esta parte de la historia ella tratara y se engañará a si misma de que todo esta bien y que ya lo supero, pero nuestra persona idiota favorita le pondrá las cosas difíciles y hay otros aspectos (Incluidos Rogue y el tema de su padre) que volverán su vida más complicada.

¿Qué le sucedió a Natsu? Mi querida Ady, no solo fue triste, sino complicado y peligroso. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijo? ''Debí morir en aquel momento'' Todas esas pequeñas palabras son pistas, que entenderás cuando la verdad este cerca y se revele ;D

Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, un abrazo enorme!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	36. Chapter 36

**The deal #36 comienza en:**

**3…  
2…  
1…  
Now!**

**Capitulo dedicado a Yandra y Nayita, porque compartimos el mismo sentimiento de ver a Natsu arrastrándose como desgraciado jaja**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 36**_

_**.**_

* * *

Cinco días. Cinco jodidos días de completo aislamiento que su mente no estaba tomando muy bien.  
Uno de los problemas que más le afectaba era estar solo. Eso simplemente no lo soportaba y lo peor era que ya no tenía a nadie a quien acudir.  
Lo mantuvo oculto, su actuación fue excelente; nadie debía saber lo mucho que aquél día le afecto.

Lo olvido. Había olvidado lo que era sentir esa desesperación, inquietud y miedo de estar solo en una habitación sin nadie a su lado. Ser engañado como un enorme imbécil y ser torturado con palabras que jamás en su vida olvidaría. Ser traicionado por la persona que más confiaba y obligado a ser arrinconado en un callejón sin salida. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, seguía sin ser libre.

Podía hablar, aclarar todo de una maldita vez y hacer que cada persona en su vida entendiera por todo el martirio que seguía viviendo y esa era exactamente la razón por la cual no podría hacerlo.  
Si de esa boca manchada de amargura y dolor salía la verdad, todo lo que hizo no tendría sentido y esta vez él no sería el blanco.

Su tiempo era una bomba que explotaría en cualquier momento llevándose incluso a cualquier diminuto obstáculo importante en su vida.

Hablar era un riesgo y callarlo también. Por esa razón, habían sido cinco días de completa angustia. Cinco días de desesperación. Cinco días de temor. Cinco días sin nadie. Cinco días sin Lucy.

Desde que la conoció entendió que esa chica solo le traería problemas, pero nunca espero que ella pudiera significar algo más en su asquerosa vida.

Pensó en muchas maneras de terminar con el enorme problema que lo rodeaba y también declinó por la misma causa. Si por algún momento pasaba terminar con la situación que lo agobiaba, ¿Cómo detendría al menos el daño que le harían a su familia? Y ahora Lucy estaba metida en eso.  
Se lo repitió miles de veces: »_Aléjate. Aléjala«_  
Le mostró la clase de imbécil que acostumbraba a ser y ella solo le demostró lo mucho que le importaba.

Lucy perdió todo y él cuidaba de no hacerlo. Aunque en ese difícil camino por el cual ninguno de los dos quería perder el rumbo y perderse en una dolorosa realidad, fue Natsu quien perdió primero al recuperar la confianza, fuerza y esperanza que olvido que alguna vez fue parte de él.

Fue esa chica que aborreció desde que se giró para mirarla y también cuando percibió que en ella encontraría todo lo que ansiaba, todo lo que quería.  
Lo supo desde que la vio inmóvil es su apartamento, con esos ojos marrones valientes y no asustadizos como espero.  
Pensó que tal vez creando una amistad disminuiría lo que continuaba creciendo por esa rubia y todo fue peor. Fue su indiscutible fortaleza y tenacidad por seguir adelante a pesar de que el mundo estaba en su contra lo que lo cautivaron por completo.

Lucy era todo lo que él jamás sería.

Aún recordaba cuando ella lo miró a los ojos la primera y se dio cuenta del daño que había en su interior. Lucy lo notó en segundos cuando nadie lo hizo durante todo ese tiempo. Y eso era lo que más le molestó.

La odió por despertar esa curiosidad hacia ella. Intentaba alejarse y siempre volvía de nuevo como un estúpido imán. La odió por no ser capaz de odiarla, aunque lo intentó demasiadas veces. La odió por hacerlo sentir esa posesividad y celos con cualquiera que intentara alejarla de él y fue exactamente ese odio de falsedad lo que le indicó que se estaba enamorando en cada segundo que pasaba con ella. Cuando acepto la verdad, también lo arruinó.

Y ahora Lucy debía odiarlo.

Estaba hecho mierda. Olvidó lo que era sentirse así y por alguna razón, incluso esa situación era nueva. Porque a pesar de sus pesadillas, ser echado al infierno por su propia familia y abandonado por sus amigos, Lucy era lo único que pasaba por su mente. En cada hora, en cada minuto, en cada segundo estaba esa hermosa chica, incluso cuando cerraba los ojos.

Ella era lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida y la perdió por ser un imbécil cobarde incapaz de enfrentar lo que sentía, solo eso era lo que podía enfrentar solo.

Un miedo penetró sus huesos. ¿Qué pasaría si _ella _descubría lo que sucedía con Lucy? No lo dejaría tranquilo, buscaría la manera de hacerle daño de nuevo o definitivamente lo usaría en su contra.

De cualquier forma estaría perdido.

Salió de la cama y caminó sintiendo el gélido suelo debajo de sus pies desnudos.  
Tomó un largo y caliente baño pensando que eso lo haría sentir un poco mejor. No lo hizo. Nada lo haría.  
Se enredó la toalla en la cintura y salió de nuevo a su habitación, con el vapor detrás de él. Justo cuando salió, una de las encargadas de la limpieza en cada apartamento del edificio entró a la habitación y casi tropieza con una botella de vidrio vacía.

— ¡Madre mía! ¿Hubo una fiesta en esta habitación o que sucedió?- su sorpresa era el único gesto en su rostro. Todo el apartamento era un desastre, pero su habitación se llevaba la peor parte.

Botellas de licor, latas de cerveza sobre el suelo, colillas de cigarrillos y sumando el destrozo que hizo en su habitación días atrás, podían dar la respuesta a que es lo que sucedía en su interior. Tenía una maldita resaca eterna y el dolor de cabeza solo le ayudaba a olvidar un poco.

A la mujer le sorprendía que después de todo eso no muriera, nadie podría soportar demasiado alcohol en el sistema o al menos que eso quisiera.  
El chico lucía desorbitado y devastado, como si luchara por no caerse a pedazos. Lo miró con lastima y Natsu lo notó.

— Solo limpia y haz tu trabajo, ¿quieres?- gruñó. Desquitarse con cualquier persona que apareciera no era correcto y esa fue otras de las razones por las cuales se aisló. De su boca solo salía mierda que hería a cualquiera que lo atacara.

— Lo siento, señor.- bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Se sintió peor todavía porque la mujer no tenía la culpa. Aun así, ninguna disculpa salió de sus labios; solo tomó su ropa y regreso de nuevo al baño para vestirse. Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mujer de la limpieza.

— Cruzando el pasillo hay otra habitación. Puedes limpiar todo este desastre, pero no entres, ni toques nada de aquella recamara.- advirtió. — Absolutamente nada.

Esa habitación era de Lucy y lo seguiría siendo aunque ella no estuviera más. Si no la hacía volver su habitación, al menos se quedaría en la suya. De cualquier forma la haría volver.

Dejó todo el jodido desastre atrás y condujo hacia el único lugar en el cual no quería estar. Vio la luz después de días y era igual de molesto que todo a su alrededor.  
Cuando por fin estuvo en el lugar, bajó del auto y entró rogando porque sus padres no se encontraran allí. Vivía en una tortura que lo absorbía cada vez que intentaba escapar.

Subió las escaleras y camino hacia una habitación en específico, una en donde se encontraba una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Una persona que lo amaba a pesar de todo y no lo juzgaba como los demás. Su pequeña hermanita.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de esa niña y eso le dio los ánimos que desesperadamente necesitaba.

— Leía, pero ahora que estas aquí no creo que pueda seguir.

— Lamento interrumpir.

Mientras más avanzaba hacia su hermana, más se mostraba la preocupación que tenía por él. Eran tan pequeña y una testigo de todos los estúpidos problemas; si algo le sucediera jamás se lo perdonaría.

Respiró hondo e intento alejar los pensamientos negativos que mayormente rondaban en su cabeza y así dejar de parecer un muerto viviente, o al menos pretender que no estaba tan jodido como parecía.

— Te ves horrible. – dijo Wendy y solo logró sonreír amargamente.

— Solo tienes que dejar de comer y mantenerte vivo con una buena dosis de alcohol.

— No es gracioso.- sus bromas no le causaban ninguna gracia. Odiaba y le dolía ver como su hermano se hundía cada vez más.

Lo único que lo mantenía unido a esa familia era Wendy. Verla triste por su culpa lo hacía sentir horrible y pensar en todo lo que le hizo a Lucy sin importarle una mierda sus sentimientos, lo destrozaban.  
La culpa y arrepentimiento se lo estaban comiendo vivo y aun muriendo por dentro, fingir que estaba perfecto era su trabajo más grande.  
Mantener una máscara de indiferencia era lo único que mantenía viva a su familia, una máscara que se estaba rompiendo en cada paso hacia Lucy.

— Que me deje la chica de quien me enamoré tampoco es gracioso.- dijo las palabras y no le importó. Ya no había nada por lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Wendy sintió un nudo en la garganta y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones en un leve soplo para ingerir las palabras que escuchó.

— Lo dijiste.

— ¿Que estoy enamorado de Lucy? Si. Lo hice.- decirlo se sentía tan correcto y a su vez lo desangraba por dentro.

Wendy pensó que su voz se quebraría en cualquier segundo, aun así, era incapaz de parar de hablar. Natsu estaba admitiendo sus sentimientos frente a otra persona, su hermano pronunció las palabras que tanto miedo tenía.  
Mordió su labio y sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

— ¿Y se lo has dicho?

Mientras más hablaba, más estúpido se sentía. De cualquier forma en que lo viera, Lucy se había ido por su culpa.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

Natsu tardó unos segundos en responder.

— Es complicado.

— ¿Amar a Lucy es complicado?

— Amarla es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en mi puta vida, hermanita.

— ¿Entonces?- pregunto afligida. Era exasperante que no tuviera el valor de decírselo.

— Ya te lo dije.- bajó la mirada. — Es complicado.

Suficiente.

— No, no es complicado, tú lo haces complicado.- si todo el mundo se lo decía, ella también lo haría. — Se que no soy un adulto o lo que ustedes quieren aparentar ser, pero lo que si se, es que estas completamente devastado y no quieres mostrarlo y a mí no puedes engañarme.- los Dragneel eran conocidos por mantener a un lado sus emociones, incluso en ese momento, Wendy soportaba con todas sus fuerzas en no derramar ninguna lagrima. Eso destrozo aun más a Natsu. — Te amo, eres mi hermano y me duele verte así. Me duele ver que la persona que conocí ya no está. Sé que lo pasaste en ese lugar fue horrible y jamás voy a entenderlo, pero…- tomó una bocanada de aire y sorbió de su nariz. — Tienes que abrir tu corazón a Lucy. Ella es la única que puede ayudarte; no mamá, no papá, no tus amigos, no yo, solo ella. Lucy es lo único que te importa.

Desde pequeños su relación fue hermosa. La primera vez que Natsu vio a Wendy se enamoró por completo de ese pequeño ángel. Si la lastimaran por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría y ahora tenía a otra persona igual de importante en su vida.

Dejó que esa actitud repugnante, fría, amarga y aun más importante: su orgullo, se fueran a la mierda. Tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente como en los viejos tiempos en los que acostumbraba cuidarla, consolarla y protegerla como hermano mayor.  
Besó su suave cabello y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza sin dejar de abrazarla.

— Lo siento, Wendy.- era una disculpa por todo. Por dejarla sola, por no confiar en ella, por hacerla sentir triste.

Era tan fácil disculparse con Wendy, pero ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con Lucy? ¿Por qué no podía decirle todo de una vez? Quien imaginaria que pronunciar dos palabras sería tan difícil. Acompañado de una triste verdad que sería incluso más difícil de hablar.

Le importaba una mierda que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Lucy lo destruyeran, le importaba más lo que a ella pudiera sucederle. Aunque el peligro era indiscutible, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar sin ella.

Después de varios minutos, la pequeña chica habló:

— ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Vas a perderla o lucharas por recuperarla?

Era tan grande que en unos años no podría sostenerla de la misma manera. Sonrió levemente.

— ¿En que momento mi hermana creció tanto y se convirtió en esto?- preguntó al aire y la apretó con más fuerza sin lastimarla.

Evitó su pregunta y no insistiría por una respuesta. Natsu debía pensar muy bien en lo que pasaría, estaba entre la espada y la pared.  
Las palabras que Lucy le dijo antes de terminar con todo lo quebraron completamente, podía notarlo.  
Confianza, fortaleza, dicha, Natsu había perdido cada una de ellas y las recuperó poco a poco junto a Lucy.

Esa chica era la única a la que entregaría a su hermano. La otra jamás le agrado.

— Lo hice en cuanto tú dejaste de hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Risas o más bien carcajadas, retumbaban en cada rincón de la cocina. Los padres de Michelle estarían fuera por unos días y eso dejaba a las chicas absolutamente solas y con eso, era obvio que una pijamada sucedería.

Lucy no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido en la mansión de los Dragneel y lo mejor era no insistir. Si Lucy quería olvidarlo, no la obligarían a recordarlo.

Durante esos cuatro días todo iba mejorando o al menos eso intentaba.  
Estaba furiosa, herida, inestable y por eso no quería ver a Natsu mientras terminaba con el contrato.  
Olvidarlo sería demasiado difícil, pero no imposible. Lo haría aunque tardaran años y en solo pensar que tenía que hacerlo, dolía. Natsu era un doloroso recordatorio de lo que fue incapaz de lograr.

Fingir para no preocupar la lastimaba. Todo podría mejorar si estuviera sola.

— No puedo creer que la peor cocinera de todas nosotras este a cargo del horno.- la voz de Juvia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— Es por eso que pedí pizzas para la cena.- fue su prima quien molestó. Fulminó a ambas chicas con la mirada y volvieron a reír a carcajadas. De nuevo, Lucy fingía. ¿Cómo podía reír plenamente después de todo lo que había pasado?

Charlaron y bromearon por el pésimo intento de cocina de la rubia hasta que el timbre interrumpió la animada conversación.

— ¡Las pizzas!- gritaron las chicas al unisonó e hicieron un gesto de hacia el cielo de agradecimiento.

— Yo iré. Tal vez se trate de un sexy chico pizza.- dijo Michelle y se apresuró a la entrada, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

— Gracias, dios, por salvarnos de la asquerosa comida de Lucy.- molestó Levy, y Erza y Juvia rieron.

Ser el blanco de las bromas nunca era divertido, aunque solo esta vez intentaría ser parte y pasar un buen momento. Giró los ojos y rió junto a ellas, había sido gracioso porque la cena que intentaba cocinar era un completo desastre.

— _¿Qué? ¡No!- _se detuvieron al escuchar los gritos de furia de Michelle. — _¡Para! No vas a verla.- _su voz se acercaba cada vez más. — _Joder, te dije que…- _los pasos se detuvieron al igual que desaparecieron las sonrisas al ver a ese individuo de pie a unos pasos de la cocina. — …No.

Los intentos de Michelle por detener a Natsu fueron en vano. Toda la habitación se quedo en absoluto silencio, solo sorprendidas de verlo allí.  
De pronto todo se volvió tenso. El chico solo miraba a Lucy como ella lo hacía con él. Le dijo tantas cosas que lo habían herido. Ahora estaban iguales.

— Lárgate.- amenazó Michelle apretando los dientes. El odio que sentía hacia ese engendro era de lo peor.

Natsu la ignoró.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Todas las chicas entendieron rápidamente la situación. Debían darles espacio para hablar. Lo que fuera que sucedió en la mansión de los Dragneel no terminó bien y tenían que aclarar las cosas respecto a eso.

Su amiga era buena fingiendo, pero no lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de tomar?- invitó Juvia. — Hay una tienda de conveniencia a unas calles de aquí.- las demás asintieron, menos una rubia.

— No iré a ninguna parte, ni dejaré a mi prima sola con este imbécil.

— Mich.- pidió la peliazul y la chica miró a su prima. Esta solo asintió indicando que todo estaba bien y eso la hizo enfurecer.

Le envió una mirada desaprobatoria y gruño saliendo a zancadas del lugar, perdiéndose con sus amigas por la puerta; dejándolos completamente solos.

Respirar el mismo aire ya era difícil. Estar en la misma habitación lo hacía todo más complicado. El solo verlo ponía sus pelos de punta, enviando advertencias su cuerpo indicándole que huyera y se perdiera para siempre. Nada nunca terminaba bien cuando estaban juntos.

Marcas debajo de sus ojos, ojos enrojecidos, barba sin afeitar, un aspecto desaliñado que solo le decía lo mal que la pasaba. Al menos ya tenían algo en común.

Lucy se giró dándole la espalda para así evitar mirarlo.

— Te ves bien.- mintió descaradamente, volviendo a cortar los ingredientes. Distraer su mente mientras hablaba con él era la clave para no perder la cordura de nuevo.

— ¿Estas tratando de burlarte de mí?

Sabía muy bien que lucía de la puta mierda. Ella no respondió.

Podía mirar sus músculos tensados en su espalda, con la respiración agitada. No quería hacer eso, no quería verlo, no quería hablar y ella seguía allí.  
Era la chica más increíble que conoció.

Pasaron otros minutos en silencio. Decir las cosas de frente continuaba siendo lo más difícil para él. Nunca nadie lo entendería.

— Lo que dijiste.- tragó saliva. — Las cosas que dijiste aun siguen repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

Eso era. Cada palabra que dijo Lucy antes de mandarlo al diablo se encontraban en cada parte de su cerebro, un eterno recordatorio de lo que perdió.

— Y yo aun recuerdo todo las cosas hirientes que me dijiste. Supongo que estamos iguales.

Obviamente estaría a la defensiva. La única persona que podía hacerle daño era él.  
Todo estaba en su garganta gritando por salir. Era Lucy ¡por una mierda! Se merecía ser tratada como la fascinante chica que era.

— Terminaste agradándome más de lo que lo que pensé.

Eso no era lo que quería decir. Carajo.

— Me alegra ser de tu agrado.- respondió con las lagrimas quemando sus orbes.

Los vegetales era un desastre con cortes irregulares. Apretaba sus labios y parpadeaba constantemente para alejar su debilidad. Se había prometido que ya no lloraría más, ¿Por qué no podía cumplir con una estúpida promesa?

— ¿Me odias?

Aunque estaba de espaldas pudo imaginar su expresión devastada por el sonido de su voz.

Cortó con más fuerza haciendo añicos la comida y lanzó los cubiertos lejos de ella con desesperación, apoyándose sobre la cubierta para recuperar el aliento.  
Sus mejillas le dolían por las contracciones en su rostro, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

— Luce…

— Detén eso, ¿quieres?- se giró violentamente para encararlo. — Solo…no.

De nuevo veía esa expresión en ella y le dolió hasta el alma. Cada vez que estaba cerca era lo único que lograba.

— Tengo que escucharlo. ¿Me odias?

Arrepentido, herido, solitario, podía leerlo con facilidad. Llegó a conocerlo demasiado bien aunque él jamás se dio cuenta.  
Apretó los ojos dejando salir ese molesto líquido que rápidamente limpió.

— No te odio. Odio lo que me hiciste.

Y Natsu se odiaba a él mismo por la misma razón.

— ¿Puedes… puedes perdonarme?- se sentía estúpido rogando por eso. No por su orgullo, sino porque si él no lo haría si fuera Lucy.

La chica frunció el ceño y lo miró incrédula. Sintió la cólera subir por su tráquea, enviando descargas de furia a través de su piel.

— Eres un imbécil.- rompió la distancia que los separaba para acercarse a él. — Me rompiste, ¿¡Como podría perdonarte!?- explotó.

Cada palabra de Lucy, acompañada con una expresión de dolor hacía añicos su corazón. Era mejor tragárselo que continuar viéndola de esa manera.

— Te necesito.- él no estaba mejor. Su expresión era mil veces peor.

— No, no me necesitas. Solo crees que soy tu salvación.

— Eso no es cierto.

— ¿No? ¡Todo el mundo me lo dijo! No tenía que salvarte del pasado que tanto miedo tienes de hablar, tenía que salvarte de ti.- escupió amarga. — Eres lo único que está podrido, eres tu propio peligro y yo no quiero estar cerca.

— Sabes que esa no es la razón por la que te necesito.

— Entonces dímela.- esperó por la ansiada respuesta. Solo dos palabras podían conseguir un cambio.

El chico parecía desesperado e inquieto, y lo estaba. Era desesperante tener las palabras en su garganta. Quería decírselo, decir todo lo que sentía por ella, ansiaba por hacerlo; sin embargo, esas palabras jamás salieron de su boca. Lucy bajó la mirada y se apartó, con eso entendió que lo había arruinado de nuevo.

Le dio la espalda nuevamente.

— Deberías irte, Natsu.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro desesperadamente. No había recorrido todo ese camino para detenerse ahí, tenía que recuperarla. Ella era lo único que necesitaba.

— No, Lucy…yo…

— Vete.

— ¡Diablos, no!- fue él quien esta vez se acercó, tomándola del rostro para obligarla a mirarlo. Sus orbes marrones cubiertos de lágrimas suprimidas e incluso con los labios hinchados por morderlos, seguía siendo la chica más hermosa que había visto. Su corazón golpeó con fuerza contra sus costillas y todo lo que pudo pensar fue en lo que sentía por ella. Su garganta se secó y algo oprimió su interior solo por decir algo que debió hacerlo desde hace tiempo: — Estoy enamorado de ti.- susurró mirando sus ojos. Lucía pálido, asustado, esperando por un poco de esperanza.

Por un momento el mundo pareció detenerse y lo único que Lucy pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos sin dejar de negar con la cabeza desconsoladamente. Su pecho se contrajo en sollozos mientras Natsu limpiaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba tranquila?

Su rostro no dejaba de mostrar un horrible gesto de llanto, negándose a mirar a la persona había amado con todo su corazón y también lo rompió.

Pronunció las palabras que tanto espero, solo que demasiado tarde.

— Vete. Déjame sola.

— No. Estoy aquí por ti, te necesito conmigo… no me hagas esto.

— Vete…por favor. ¿Qué no ves que solo nos hacemos daño?

La ignoró. Sujetó fuertemente su pequeña cintura y escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.  
Sentirse así era una completa mierda, si no la tenía de vuelta simplemente no lo soportaría. Lucy fue todo por lo que siempre espero.

— Puedo cambiar, puedo contarte todo lo que quieres saber, pero…no me dejes. No puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta.- su voz tembló en cada palabra. Pasaría por todo ese dolor de nuevo con tal de recuperarla. Lucy fue la única que vio más allá de todo, la única que lo entendió, la única que quería a su lado.

— Vete.- repitió por última vez y con la rudeza suficiente para hacerlo entender.

Natsu se separó poco a poco, no quería dejarla. La rubia apartó su agarre y lo alejó de ella.

Estaba abatido, sin aire en sus pulmones, sin ningún pensamiento; sería más fácil recibir proyectiles de bala en su cuerpo.  
Sus ojos se humedecieron y se vio tentando a abrazarla de nuevo, tenerla entre sus brazos.

— Si no te vas en este momento, llamaré a la policía.- advirtió Michelle. No sabía que sucedía pero si Lucy lloraba de nuevo, todo era culpa de ese imbécil.

El chico volvió a mirar a la rubia sin perder la esperanza de volver a tenerla y la perdió por completo.  
Si no salía todo se complicaría aún más y si se iba también lo haría. Esta vez no pensaría en él, sino en ella.  
Se giró para salir de ese lugar sin mirar a nadie. Si lo miraban con lastima o desprecio le importo un carajo, lo único que le importaba ya lo había perdido.

Nuevamente, la habitación se cubrió de un silencio desolado. No era necesario que Michelle dijera algo, era demasiado obvio lo que pensaba y no estaba de ánimos para continuar con todo aquello.  
Dejo todo ese maldito desastre y se dirigió a su habitación, rogando porque ninguna de las chicas la siguiera. Imploraba por estar sola.

En cuanto entró a la habitación, su móvil resonó con una melodía. Lo que le faltaba. Oprimió un botón y rogó porque su voz no sonora tan frágil como realmente lo estaba.

— Lo siento, este no es un buen momento.

— _Espera, Lucy. _

Y de nuevo, todo su alrededor se detuvo. Limpió la humedad en sus mejillas y tomó asiento sobre la cama antes de que cayera de la sorpresa.

— ¿Rogue?

— _Se que me estuviste buscando. Necesitamos hablar._

* * *

.

.

.

**Si ya lo leyeron verán que esta vez sí les solté algunas cosas. Tengo un dilema con el próximo, porque también soltaré algo interesante para sus teorías xD y así serán los siguientes.**

**Con esto de las festividades mi mamá me trae como mula a todas partes xD Esta disfrutando que su hija ya tiene vacaciones, aunque eso no significa que he olvidado que tengo que actualizar.**

**No les diré hasta la próxima, porque cuando menos lo esperen ya tendrán el 37 ;D**  
**Estén pendientes!**

* * *

Reviews:

.

.

.

happytroll: Yyy KABOOM, volví de nuevo! xD Mchas gracias! Soy yo la que no tiene palabras para agradecer los reviews tan lindos que me dejas. Yo también estoy super emocionada! Todos se enredaran junto conmigo xD  
Pd: Muchas gracias! En cuando termine algunos fics, comenzaré con nuevos. Siempre tengo nuevas ideas!

Mar: Yo también quiero abrazarlo y confortarlo, porque ha pasado por cosas difíciles y ay :c Gracias a ti por apoyarme! Es lindo verte por aquí :'3

Elena Cruz: Me emociona leer tus reviews! Tus criticas son tan buenas y tus hermosas palabras me llegan :') Realmente sabes que decirme.  
Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y entender los atrasos de mis actualizaciones.  
Fanfiction no deja publicar links o algo asi, tu dirección de correo no me apareció :c  
Y la canción, dios mio! ¿Sabes? Me encanta que me digan que canciones les recuerda este fic, porque la música es mi primer amor. Me encanto y si! Le queda bastante!  
Gracias por la recomendación y por seguir apoyándome!

Anna Alumi: Jaja yo digo que seas feliz! Disfruta el sufrimiento de Natsu… nah no es cierto ;-; Nat es mi personaje favorito y hacerlo sufrir es difícil.  
Si, ahora si hablo en serio y digo que leerás más respuestas a las preguntas que rondan esta historia. Gracias por tu review!

C: Aww muchas gracias! Honestamente, lo que más me gusta escribir de este fic es todo el misterio que lo rodea, aunque sé que algunos ya no soportan la intriga.  
Gracias, gracias, gracias por tus palabras!

Anónimo: Y qué bueno que lo notas! Natsu no es el único malo en ese contrato, Igneel y Grandine tiene la misma parte de la culpa, y todo eso lo hicieron para ayudarlo cuando ni ellos saben lo que sucede con su hijo. Creo que lo que dijiste sucedió en este capitulo jaja Gracias!

Derpy-Sama: Jaja los sinónimos son de gran ayuda *3*  
Natsu está hecho trizas, aun más porque su pasado está volviendo de nuevo por él.  
Por supuesto que responderé yus preguntas, obviamente sin hacer mucho spoiler xD

_''¿"Ella" es alguien que ha salido en Fairy Tail? Y si es asi, ¿es Lissana?''_  
Si te refieres al manga/anime, si ha salido ahí. Si te refieres a la universidad a la que asisten, no, ella no es parte de esa lugar.  
La verdad es muy obvio quien es, solo que no saldrá de mi boca (en este caso escritura xD) hasta que sea el momento. Lo que me importa más es mantener la intriga en el pasado de Nat y lo que sucede con Jude, eso es lo más importante en la historia.

''_¿Los Dragneel están relacionados de algún modo con el asesinato de Jude? (Repito: Contigo nunca se sabe)''_ Jajaja me encanta haberme ganado esa fama.  
No, ellos no están relacionados con eso.

Gracias por tu lindo review, un abrazo!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	37. Chapter 37

**Creo que mi sello personal en este fic es que todos aquí son bien parranderos, al igual que esta escritora jaja**

**Si, lo siento chicos :c Tenía todo listo para publicar, pero llego mi familia y me gano la fiesta y pues, ya recupere la cordura… oh bueno lo que queda xD**  
**Lo que quería decir es:**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Han pasado muchas cosas. Fue mi primer año escribiendo fics y hasta ahorita todo ha sido perfecto todo gracias a ustedes 3**  
**Mi fic no sería lo que es, ni tendría el éxito si no fuera por todos mis lectores. Muchas gracias y espero les guste mucho el capitulo con algunas revelaciones! :o**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 37**_

**.**

* * *

Las personas caminaban en completa calma y sin ninguna preocupación frente a sus ojos. Una por una se reflejaba en sus pupilas y se convertían en otra en un parpadeo.  
La multitud era abrumadora, pero no para ella. Nadie la notaba, solo pasaban frente a ella como si no existiera y la sensación de no ser el centro de las miradas, fue perfecto.

Se encontraba en un rincón del centro comercial, justo al lado de los baños. Nunca nadie se acercaría a ese lugar y era exactamente el sitio perfecto para encontrarse y a su vez, esconderse.

Estaba nerviosa. Aparentar que no tenía miedo de encontrase con Rogue no le serviría. Sus manos sudaban y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho. Todo su subconsciente le gritaba que no era buena idea; aunque al menos había las personas suficientes como para pedir ayuda si algo malo sucedía. La última vez que se encontró con él, Natsu estaba allí y ahora era una situación completamente diferente.  
Introducir a individuos a sus problemas no era algo que solía hacer y realmente deseaba tener a alguien a su lado a quien pedir ayuda. Incluso si miraba a su alrededor y todos se fijaran en ella, no habría nadie a su lado.  
Se había quedado sola, estaba sola y tenía que enfrentarlo sola.

¿Dejaría de meterse en problemas? Podría dejar la policía se encargase del asunto de su padre, permitir que hicieran su trabajo. Aun así, siempre encontraba la manera de meter las narices en asuntos que no le interesaban y esa era una mentira más, porque si le interesaba. Era su padre a quien asesinaron, era su padre a quien le arrebataron. Ninguna persona tenía el derecho de terminar con una vida, aun si fuera la peor mierda del mundo.  
La investigación no avanzaba, el paradero del asesino era desconocido… al igual que su identidad.

Nada. No tenían nada.

Rogue le advirtió de cosas que no entendía. Él sabía algo y le haría escupirlo. Si la policía no decía nada, encontraría la verdad por su cuenta.

Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente y continuó buscando entre la multitud a ese inquietante chico. »_No confíes en nadie_« Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que miraba a alguien. Fue un consejo que debió seguir, y al igual que todo lo que le dijeron de Natsu, lo ignoró.  
Detuvo su movimiento por un segundo y tragó saliva, ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo tan estúpida? Incluso el oficial Jura de advirtió sobre Natsu. Todos le advirtieron sobre él, sobre su familia. ¿Por qué harían algo así? ¿Por qué…?  
Los Dragneel ocultaban cosas de su hijo y le ocultaron información sobre el asesinato de su padre. La inquietud que tuvo desde que los conoció estaba volviendo. Al no andaba bien.

— Lucy.

Pudo jurar que el corazón se le detuvo por una milésima de segundo. El aire se esfumó de sus pulmones y se le erizaron los vellos del brazo. Tenía que dejar de perderse en sus pensamientos para no obtener un susto de muerte.  
Giró su cabeza para ver su rostro, esperando ver a una persona sombría, misteriosa y un tanto tenebrosa, como la última vez. No fue lo que espero.

Usaba una gorra y chaqueta color negra, realmente desaliñado. Marcas debajo de sus ojos, cortes en sus labios, la piel amoratada en su barbilla y parte de su mejilla; lucía peor de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.  
Estaba consciente de que lo miraba demasiado y eso solo consiguió asustarla más. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?  
Rogue la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para tener un poco más de privacidad. Afortunadamente ninguno de los compradores del centro comercial se percató de su acción, pero esa no era su preocupación.

Lucy parecía más débil que la vez anterior. Algo debió suceder o algo debió cambiar. Estaba al tanto de lo que le sucediera sin ser descubierto, por eso mantuvo su distancia, aunque todo estaba complicándose cada vez más y por esa razón, tenía que advertirle. No podría cuidarla todo el tiempo, no ahora que todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

Estudió su rostro atentamente: miedo, desconfianza, amargura; parecía estar pasando por un infierno y para su mala suerte, estaba por llegar a la boca del diablo. Tan linda, tan frágil, Jude no fue un mal tipo, pero ¿Por qué demonios la había metido en esto?

— Debes entender que estoy arriesgando mi vida al estar aquí.- su voz sonaba rasposa y quebrada. El miedo se reflejaba en ella.

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?- mantuvo la calma. Si bien la apariencia de Rogue era sombría y tenebrosa, quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Él era la única pista que tenía.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo.- aclaró nervioso.

Su corazón ya latía lo suficientemente rápido en intranquilidad. Sus manos y piernas temblaban levemente, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien saliera gritando entre la multitud que su vida era una enorme broma, que todo estaba bien y nada de lo sucedió era eral. Pedía por ello cada día.

Miró a su alrededor y pregunto:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien siguiéndote?- fingió una sonrisa.

— No a mí.- la forma en que lo dijo, no le agrado. Lucy volvió la vista hacía él y esta vez, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo. — A ti.

No entendía nada.

— Esto no es divertido, Rogue.- una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios.

— Para mí tampoco lo es.

Si tan solo dejara demostrar esa aflicción.

— ¿Cómo sabré que no estas mintiéndome?

— No tengo razones para hacerlo y tienes que creerme. Si algo te sucediera porque no te lo advertí…

Era una mala idea, una muy mala idea seguir hablando y era lo único que la mantenía allí. Buscaba respuestas, las quería y necesitaba, no podía irse ahora. Aun si sus piernas le fallaban, escucharía todo hasta el final.  
Apretó los ojos y suspiro.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes me siguen?- tragó saliva, su garganta estaba completamente seca. Tenía miedo de saberlo. Las apuestas de su padre… o lo que fuera que estuviera envuelto, acabaron con su vida. Incluso después de su muerte, tenía que seguir arreglando sus problemas. — La mafia, asesinos, ¿Con quién estoy tratando?

— Es...

— Dímelo.- ya no había nada que pudiera devastarla más de lo que estaba.

— Si hablamos de delitos… podría decirse que es fraude.- se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro. — Secuestro… extorsión.

Y nuevamente se equivoco. Últimamente solía hacerlo mucho. Soltó un jadeo atemorizado y cubrió su boca; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negó a derramarlas. ¿En que se había metido su padre?

Por un momento, Rogue pensó que se desmayaría o tendría un paro cardiaco de la impresión. Por eso no le había dicho nada. Ella no debería tratar con eso, ni siquiera sabía los asquerosos secretos que todas las familias guardaban.  
Acercarse más de lo necesario sería un gran problema.

— Lo único que ellos quieren es dinero, Lucy.- dijo en un intento desesperado por mantener su adrenalina bajo control. Lo menos que quería era un colapso de su parte.

— Creo que es obvio que no tengo nada. ¡No lo tengo!- alzó la voz y él miró a su alrededor, cuidando de no llamar la atención más de lo necesario. — ¿Por qué…?

— Es lo mismo que me pregunto.- admitió seriamente. — Se que los Heartfilia perdieron todo el poder. Saben por Jude que no tienes el dinero, pero aun así te buscan. A menos que… No, es imposible, no les queda nada.

— ¿Qué?

Dudo un poco. Si hablaba de más estaría perdido y si no hablaba lo estaría Lucy.

— Las… las familias líderes del país, como lo fue la tuya, reciben ciertos beneficios. Sus patrimonios y convenios mantienen a la economía estable, es por eso que su vida vale más que las demás.- la boca de la rubia se abrió levemente. Entendía perfectamente hacia donde iba la conversación. — Esas familias cuentan con un seguro de vida muy elevado. Eso es lo que buscan. Ellos quieren ese dinero, solo que en tu caso hay un problema.- se detuvo esperando algún comentario, pero al poco tiempo continuó. — Tu familia perdió ese beneficio en cuanto dejaron de ser importantes para el gobierno. No hay razón por la que deberían buscarte.

— Así que esto no se trata de una simple apuesta.

— Es más complicado que eso.- _y peligroso. _

— No se trata de pagar veinte dólares por su bebida o sacarlo ebrio de algún bar, o ayudarlo con la policía…

— Lucy.

— ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme tranquila? ¿Por qué se metió en eso? Yo sabía que había cambiado, la muerte de mamá fue devastador pero esto… es…

— Jude no fue una mala persona.

— ¿Y por qué demonios estaba con ellos?

— No lo sé, jamás me lo dijo. Solo sé que trataba de protegerte.

— Si sabes todo eso, entonces también estas con ellos.- lo acusó.

No era algo que iba a mantener en secreto. Sin embargo, que Lucy lo dijera causo un gran impacto. Su rostro se torció en un gesto de desesperación. Él tampoco era malo, jamás quiso dañar a alguien, fueron ellos quienes…

— No es lo crees.

— ¿Lucy?- una voz a su espalda los hizo callar por un momento. Conocía esa voz y había interrumpido en un mal momento. — Me pareció escuchar tu voz y aquí estas.

Miró a Rogue y este lo hizo de igual manera. No era bueno que otras personas lo vieran y familiarizaran con Lucy. Era muy peligroso para ambos.

— Dejaremos esto para después.- susurró, acomodo su gorra y se alejó entre la multitud. Ella se mantuvo en su lugar.

La conversación le arrebató las fuerzas que aún conservaba en su cuerpo. Había demasiadas cosas con las cuales debía lidiar: Natsu, su padre y ahora todo eso. Su corazón y mente no iban a soportarlo más, era demasiado incluso para ella.

— ¿Lucy?- volvió a escuchar que la llamaban. Esta vez respiro hondo y se giró, intentando esbozar una falsa sonrisa.

— Hola.- saludó con voz débil.

Zeref lucía igual que siempre: atractivo, con su media sonrisa sobre los labios y ojos tenebrosamente oscuros. Ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado con él, no recordaba nada anteriormente. Su mente estaba alcanzando el límite.

— ¿Estás bien? Estas pálida.- comentó preocupado.

— No es nada.

— Pues no lo parece, ¿Qué sucede?- insistió.

Sus labios trazaron una línea.

— Problemas.

El chico sonrió.

— Si, tengo un par de eso también. Son una mierda.- miró hacia la dirección en donde se había el otro chico. — ¿Quién era él?

— Un viejo amigo.- respondió. Parecía estar ahí y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Estaba hecha un desastre y Zeref lo notó.

— ¿Debo preocuparme por él también? No necesito más competencia para ganarte.- intentó subirle los ánimos y esta vez lo logró. — Ahí está. Extrañaba esa sonrisa.- no recordaba haberla visto el ultimo día de clases, había desaparecido por completo y agradecía la información sobre su paradero.

No era una coincidencia encontrarla en el centro comercial, la buscaba. Ignoraba la razón de que Levy tuviera su número telefónico y fue aun más extraño que ella lo llamara, aunque también fue esa chica quien le dijo que Lucy estaría en el centro comercial.  
Los rumores circulaban rápido y las cosas entre Natsu y Lucy no estaban bien. Ese molesto chico ya estaba fuera del camino y ahora podía disfrutar de su oportunidad. Sin Natsu en el juego todo sería más fácil, aunque debía admitir que la diversión no sería la misma sin él.

No. Sería mucho mejor.

Obtendría a la chica y Dragneel un tortuoso descenso.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta? ¿Por favor?- pidió al ver su falta de ánimos.

— Creo es mejor que vuelva a casa.- al menos ahí podría sentirse a salvo.

— ¿Puedes? Realmente quiero dar una vuelta por este lugar contigo. Tu fiesta de cumpleaños es mañana y aun no tengo tu regalo.

— ¿Así que tu plan es que yo elija mi regalo?

— ¿Negarías una oportunidad así, Lucy? Puedo comprarte lo que quieras.- sonrió encantador.

Una frase muy familiar, al igual que el recuerdo y palabras que llegaron a su cabeza. Su expresión se endureció.

— Porque con el dinero puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿no es así?

— No. Porque al menos eso te subirá los ánimos y te ayudará a olvidar al imbécil que borró esa linda sonrisa de tu rostro.

¿Natsu dejaría de estar en sus pensamientos algún día? Al menos deseaba que se fueran por unos minutos.  
Quería estar en casa y no salir nunca. ¿Podría contar sobre lo sucedido con su padre? Lo más probable y seguro era que no. El miedo la haría hacer cosas estúpidas y es lo que debía evitar.

Solo un momento, solo pasearía por un corto tiempo e iría casa. Al menos con Zeref tendría un poco de protección.

— Yo no quería una fiesta.- admitió.

— Lamentablemente, es exacto lo que necesitas: un poco de alcohol, música y diversión. Además, yo estaré ahí y eso hará que tu noche sea perfecta.- le pasó una mano por los hombros. — Tu regalo espera. Vamos.

.

.

.

.

Un largo suspiro viajo por su garganta hasta encontrar la salida. Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás inundando con un sabor amargo a su lengua. Tosió a causa de la fuerte sensación y volvió a suspirar.

Sus tíos gozaban con varias viviendas y una de ellos se encontraba en otra propiedad privada, más alejada del centro de la ciudad. Contaba con más espacio que la anterior y comúnmente solo la utilizaban para parrilladas o eventos en específico. Michelle pensó que sería buena idea organizar una fiesta en ese lugar y sus padres no se opusieron. Consentir a su única hija era su propósito más grande.

Lo que comenzó como una fiesta intima, se desmoronó en segundos. Había personas por todas partes y ni siquiera los conocía. En otro momento no sería molesto, pero cuando había personas detrás de ella, era muy inquietante estar en un sitio en donde fácilmente sería una presa; con la música alta y la mayoría de chicos ebrios, nadie notaría si algo le sucediera.  
No quería beber por la misma razón, sus sentidos tenían que estar alerta a cualquier situación, aunque el licor ayudaba a olvidar toda esa mierda.

El viento golpeando su rostro tampoco era bueno, comenzaba a marearse y aun faltaban cinco horas para que amaneciera. La fiesta apenas comenzaba y ella no quería estar más allí.

No. Era su jodido cumpleaños, su jodida vida y si quería olvidar lo haría.

Tomó la botella y la bebió con un poco de dificultad. Tenía un sabor horrible, quería vomitar, pero hacerlo se sintió tan bien.  
Algunos chicos que se encontraban en el patio trasero gritaron alentándola a continuar y eso la animó. Sonrió y parpadeó para intentar ver con claridad, todo comenzaba a moverse. Respiro hondo e inclino nuevamente la botella en su boca, ingiriendo el alcohol.

— ¿Tratas de morir de una sobredosis?- sintió como le arrebataban la bebida con bastante molestia. Se giró indignada, ¡Era una maldita fiesta! Beber hasta perder la conciencia es lo que todos hacían.

No reconoció su voz por el ruido, pero en cuanto se volteó todo tuvo sentido. Encontrarse con Natsu era la peor idea del mundo y lo tenía justo en frente. Lidiar con él un dolor inmenso y ya no quería sufrir más.

— Que te importa.

Había latas de cerveza sobre una mesa y tomó una. Natsu se pasó una mano por el cabello y se la arrebató de nuevo. Existían personas que no toleraban en alcohol y Lucy era una de ellas.

— ¿Acaso quieres embriagarte? ¿Es por mi culpa?

— ¿Por qué crees que todo gira en torno a ti?- lo encaró furiosa. — Esta es mi jodida fiesta y _tú_ no estás invitado. Largo. No te quiero aquí.

— Me importa una mierda. Sé que no toleras alcohol y no voy a dejarte en este lugar con un montón de imbéciles esperando la oportunidad para aprovecharse de ti.

— Oh, eso sería perfecto.

— No creo que quieras acostarte con un tipo que va botarte a la mañana siguiente.

Lo sabía. Nada bueno saldría hablando con él. ¿En donde mierdas estaba su prima o sus amigas cuando las necesitaba?

— No es muy diferente a lo que tú hiciste.- lo apartó del camino y deambuló por el lugar, esquivando y empujando a cualquiera que se atravesara.

El baño, una habitación, un lugar a solas, necesitaba estar sola.

Afortunadamente, la parte superior de la residencia estaba vacía, todos se encontraban en la planta baja bailando y bebiendo. Recordaba solo un poco en donde estaba cada habitación hasta que por fin logró dar con una.  
Entró con prisa e intento regular su respiración y cuerpo. Tuvo que sujetarse de un escritorio para no tener una dolorosa caída en el suelo.  
¿Por qué se había aparecido? Estaba cien por ciento convencida de que su prima jamás lo invitaría. Tal vez serían Gray y Gajeel o solo el rumor de propago hasta llegar a sus oídos. De cualquier forma, estaba ahí y dudaba que la dejara tranquila.

— ¿Por qué jamás me hablaste de tu cumpleaños?- lo escuchó detrás de ella.

— Porque jamás me preguntaste. No querías saber nada de mí, ¿recuerdas?- atacó. Por eso era una mala idea; con alcohol en el cuerpo su lengua suelta sería un problema más grande.

Lucy cambió. No era la misma que conoció, se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente. Esa chica que solía preocuparse por todo y todos estaba desapareciendo, no le importaba nada y solo él la transformó en eso.

— No hagas esto, Lucy. No te conviertas en mí.- dijo cuando llego hasta ella.

— Esto es lo que querías desde el inicio. Ya me lastimaste lo suficiente, ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme tranquila?

— Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto por ti.

— Lo correcto es dejarme sola.

— Se lo que hice ¿de acuerdo? Se la clase de porquería que soy, pero no puedo dejarte.

— No me amas.- contraatacó, leyendo sus pensamientos. — Solo crees que lo haces.

— No. Me obligue a creer que no te amaba, que no sentía nada por ti y aceptarlo me costó una mierda. El precio que estoy pagando ahora eres tú.- admitió. — Mi vida es una porquería, yo soy una porquería, no tengo permitido ser feliz pero lo soy cuando estoy contigo.

Últimamente todos lucían horrible o tal vez su vista le jugaba le bromas y le parecía gracioso que todos se vieran igual que ella. Irse lejos, esa sería una buena idea.

Se quedo inmóvil y Natsu aprovecho esa oportunidad para romper la distancia que los separaba. Pasó las manos por su cuello y Lucy sintió un objeto metálico contra su pecho.

Natsu estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Había pasado un tiempo desde que lo sintió tan cerca y lucía más devastado de lo que recordaba, más solitario. Sus largas pestañas, sus ojos verdes oscuros y temerosos, su piel bronceada y esa sonrisa arrogante; nada de eso existía más.  
Sus ojos mostraban un dolor y miedo mucho más grande que lo que una vez logró ver en ellos. Estaba mal, estar juntos no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

— A través de mis ojos, puedes verlo ¿no es así?- preguntó. Él no respondió. — Mira lo que hemos hecho. Jamás debimos estar juntos, jamás debimos encontrarnos. Jamás debí firmar ese contrato. No debí conocerte.

— Y yo jamás debí enamorarme de ti. Pero lo hice. Aun lo hago.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el labio inferior le tembló levemente.

— Y tú jamás debiste lastimarme, pero lo hiciste. Aun lo haces.

La miró con sufrimiento.

— Hay demasiadas razones por las que debería dejarte, y no quiero hacerlo. Hay algo en ti que no encontraré en nadie más. Sé que no te he dado mucho para recordarme, pero no me olvides.

No lo soportaría más. Se suponía que debía pasarla bien, era su fiesta, su cumpleaños. Rompió el contacto y se separó.  
Salió por la puerta y lo dejo solo en la habitación. Busco el baño y entró, colocando en seguro sobre la puerta y evitando que alguien entrara.  
Observó su reflejo en el espejo y era un completo asco.

Los ojos enrojecidos, el rostro en un color rojo, el delineador un poco corrido y los labios secos. En la parte de su cuello colgaba una cadena de oro, con un pequeño dije en el centro en forma de una jaula y un ave saliendo del él.  
El ave parecía salir de la jaula hacia el lado izquierdo, apuntando a su corazón; queriendo escapar y llegar directamente a él. Era hermoso, significativo y no podía tenerlo.

Lo sujetó con los dedos lista para tirar con fuerza y arrancarlo, pero solo mantuvo el colgante en su mano. Fue in capaz de romperlo.

»_Eres una idiota_«

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza y solo asintió mientras apretaba los ojos.

— Lo soy.

Se apoyó contra el lavabo y suspiro. La noche no sería nada fácil, su vida a partir de ahora no lo sería. ¿Alguna vez lograría ser feliz?  
Si alguien tenía la respuesta quería escucharla. Solo tenía que esperar que quien la tuviera, no se demorara demasiado.

* * *

.

.

.

**Creo algunos lectores tienen problemas con los escritores porque no actualizan por flojera. Yo solo me voy de fiesta, así que no se quejen xD**

**No es cierto :P**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el 38 yyyy ya les estoy revelando cosillas. Para esto, necesito de su mente porque si es un poco complicado de explicar, ya lo había dicho, ¿no? xD**  
**Les adelantaré algo del próximo capítulo, aun lo llego a esa parte, pero su conversación está en mi cabeza:**

_Lo observó un momento sin decir nada, hasta que la inquietud y curiosidad se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de preguntar, no estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta y aun así, lo hizo. _

_— A esa chica… ¿la amabas?- la pregunta salió sin que pudiera evitarlo y no quiso hacerlo. Él estaba hablando y quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir. _

_Natsu siguió jugueteando con sus dedos y sin alzar la mirada, respondió: _

_— Creí que lo hacía.- una expresión afligida se dibujó en su rostro. Se notaba a kilómetros que odiaba hablar de ella. — Fue mi primera novia. _

**:o**

**Espero la sigan pasando muy bien! Muchas gracias por todo, en serio los amo.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**

* * *

Reviews:

.

.

.

Anna Alumi: Oww lamento eso :c  
Wow, yo no sé con quién me identifico, pero es genial que lo hagas. Para mí (en este fic) Lucy es una persona muy fuerte, amable, luchadora, yo tan vez no soportaría todo lo que le ha sucedido y si te identificas, mis respetos. Personas así son un gran ejemplo.

Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, te mando un abrazo enorme!

Happytroll: Bueno, no sé si lo dije xD pero Wendy no es tan pequeña, tiene 12. Es una adolescente, pero sigue siendo pequeña.  
Tu teoría… lo más probable es que no xD Voy a dar un giro completo y espero sorprenderlos a todos.

Anónimo: Jaja por supuesto que no ofende, porque es justo lo que quiero lograr xD Estoy de acuerdo contigo, todos merecen la felicidad pero muchas veces no se logra u-u Obviamente no puedo decirte el final, pero se que va a gustarte. Aunque para llegar a él, todo se complicara mucho más.  
Gracias a ti por leerme! Y gracias por seguirme desde el inicio :3

Mar: Lo siento, lo siento ;-; Lo único que logró conseguir es más odio contra mi… genial! Jaja  
NO! Para mí es un placer leerte, muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Es lindo verte en leerte en cada capítulo.

Joaa: Lo sé! lskjdakjd Y tendrás más emoción, te lo aseguro ;)

* * *

.

.

.

.


	38. Chapter 38

**Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, cual sea la hora en que estén leyendo esto.**

**¡Bienvenidos al maravilloso mundo de The deal!**

**Tengo un anuncio que olvide mencionar el capitulo pasado xD Lo encontrarán al final c:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 38**_

_**.**_

* * *

Todo era un completo asco: chicos ebrios en cualquier rincón y humo de cigarrillos inundando sus pulmones, eso era lo único que respiraba. Durante dos años ese fue su panorama, su estilo de vida, y ahora solo le resultaba repulsivo.  
Que Lucy fuera o quisiera ser parte de eso lo hacía sentir horrible. Ella no era así, no pertenecía allí y tenía que alejarla de toda esa mierda.  
Aún se encontraba en el baño y lo más probable era que estuviera llorando, es lo único que lograba cuando estaban juntos.  
Recordar los buenos momentos era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, porque era lo único que valía la pena recordar y haber vivido. Fue divertido. Fue real. Fue feliz.

Se sentía incapaz de dejar ir lo único por lo que valía la pena pelear contra todo lo que lo ataba a una terrible realidad. Estaba aterrado de sus propios sentimientos. La última vez que se enamoró fue la experiencia más terrible de su vida, aunque también sabía que lo que sentía por Lucy era diferente.

Lucy no mintió, fue sincera. Encontró en lo profundo de su ser lo que con tanto esfuerzo intentó esconder y enterrar. Quiso convertirse en la peor mierda, porque era exactamente así como se sentía y lo logró, pero Lucy arruinó sus planes de una manera maravillosa.

Era imposible volver a ser el de antes. Sin embargo, intentaría demostrar que aún había algo que valía la pena en él, y aunque así fuera, los problemas y dificultades que lo rodeaban jamás se irían y terminaría lastimando a Lucy más de lo que ya había hecho, y esta vez sería peor.  
Imaginarla de la misma manera que él tuvo que sufrir era una imagen aterradora, nunca lo permitiría.

Desde el segundo piso observó perfectamente el ambiente que se desarrollaba allá abajo. En unas pocas horas la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lucy se volvería un desastre. Personas seguían llegando en multitud, incluso con más licor entre sus manos, como si fuera la paga para entrar.  
En un segundo, su sangre hirvió rabia en cuanto ese hijo de puta entró por la puerta. Daría todo por partirle la cara y romper cada uno de sus huesos, era bastante obvio el odio que sentía por Zeref. No le daba buena espina, en realidad, ni soportaba su molesta presencia.  
Se fijó en Lucy desde el primer día y al parecer no se daba por vencido.

La puerta del baño de abrió, dejando ver a una chica rubia que lo dejaba sin aliento y con el pulso acelerado en cuestión de segundos. Lo miró con indiferencia y eso se sintió como si lo apuñalaran en el pecho. Le dolería como la mierda si lo dejaba solo para ir con Zeref.

La detuvo tomándola del brazo delicadamente.

— ¿Iras con él?- demandó. La rubia busco con la mirada entre la multitud y notó el momento exacto en que su expresión mostró sorpresa, indicando que lo había encontrado. Volvió a mostrar esa fría mirada y no respondió. — No puedes.

— Ya te lo dije. Este no es tu problema.

— Lo es si vas a ir con ese imbécil y me importa más de lo que crees.- miró con angustia a su alrededor, como si intentara buscar las palabras correctas. — Odio la idea de que alguien más te tenga.

Si no se alejaba, sería incapaz de mantener su actuación en pie.

— Eso debiste pensarlo antes.- se soltó de su agarre y bajó las escaleras con rapidez para alejarse.

Buscó rostros familiares entre la multitud danzante, hasta que por fin localizó a Michelle acompañada de Levy y Zeref a varios metros charlando animadamente. ¿En dónde diablos estaba Juvia?  
Intentó meterse entre las personas y avanzó con dificultad, intentando no ser tomada como pareja de baile y quedar atrapada.  
Sintió unas fuertes manos sobre su cadera y forcejeó desesperadamente. Su fuerte agarre la hizo girar hasta tenerla de frente y después la alzó un poco entre sus brazos.

— ¡Felicidades, cumpleañera!- la fuerte voz resonó en sus oídos, siendo opacada un poco por el sonido de la música. Se tranquilizo de inmediato en cuanto lo reconoció.

Golpeó a Gajeel en el hombro amistosamente y este la dejo nuevamente sobre el suelo.

— Eres un idiota.- sonrió relajada. — Gracias.- agradeció. Si se mantenía alejada de Natsu todo iría mejor. Alzó un poco la voz para continuar. — ¿Gray no está contigo?

— Lo perdí de vista. Probablemente este con Juvia perdido por aquí. Este jodido lugar es enorme.- mencionó.

— ¿Tienen mucho tiempo aquí?- todos seguían bailando a su alrededor mientras charlaban.

— No. Llegamos hace una hora.

— Así que fueron ustedes quienes trajeron a Natsu.- declaró convencida. Gajeel parpadeo confundido, parecía no tener idea.

— ¿Qué carajo…?- la música subió de volumen y todos comenzaron a bailar con mayor intensidad. Gruñó y tiró de la rubia para alejarla de todos y poder continuar con su conversación. Cuando por fin lograron salir de lo que se suponía era la pista de baile, continúo: — ¿Natsu está aquí?

— ¿Vas a decirme que no tenias idea?

— Digo la verdad. No…no hablamos con él desde aquel incidente en la mansión.

Le sorprendió y demasiado en realidad. Todo sería más fácil si simplemente lo olvidaban, pero lo que estaban haciendo no era mejor. Natsu confiaba en sus amigos y todo su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

— ¿Lo dejaron solo?

— Necesita aprender, Lucy. Lo que sucedió contigo fue lo último que pudimos tolerar. Él no habla y no podemos ayudarlo si no lo hace.- sabía algunas cosas, pero no la historia completa.

— Aun así saben que no pueden dejarlo. Necesita a alguien, todos necesitan algún tipo de apoyo.- atacó.

— ¿Estas defendiéndolo?- cuestionó un poco molesto. — Hemos lidiado con toda su mierda desde hace tiempo. Hablamos y lo intentamos, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y le importo un carajo, aunque parece que a ti te sigue importando.

Se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, ingiriendo sus palabras lentamente. No necesitaba que nadie le echara en cara lo difícil que era salir adelante y olvidar todo en una noche. Eso era imposible. Estuvo a punto de responder cuando la interrumpieron.

— ¿Estas molestando a nuestra chica, Gajeel?- Levy apareció detrás de ella y se lanzó a los brazos del chico. No estaban juntos, solo era complicado y la peliazul se encontraba un poco confundida por el alcohol. — Parecía que peleaban.

— Solo hablábamos.- aclaró. Su rostro mostró molestia de repente y Lucy sabía muy bien la razón.

— Espero que esa conversación no se tratara de algo o _alguien_ desagradable.- aunque no se dirigieran la palabra, Natsu seguía siendo su amigo y era obvio que la presencia de Zeref lo irritaba. — ¿Quieres bailar?- se dirigió a la rubia.

Esta miró a Gajeel una vez más. Toda su expresión pedía a gritos que no aceptara, obviamente siempre estarían de parte de él. Era una mala idea, pero Natsu seguía en la fiesta y esa parecía la mejor forma de fastidiarlo. Era una pésima idea y no pensaba con claridad por ayuda del alcohol.

Tomó a Zeref de la mano y tiró de él sin apartar la mirada de Gajeel.

— Me encantaría.

Definitivamente era una idea pésima. La única que podía detenerla de hacer una estupidez era Juvia y ella se encontraba con Gray en algún lugar de la casa. Todo eso estaba mal y necesitaba espacio.  
Soltó su mano y la ocupó de nuevo con una bebida en ambas palmas, bebiéndolo todo de golpe, uno tras otro.

— Oye, tranquila.- la detuvo. — Se que es tu cumpleaños y quieres disfrutar como toda chica de veinte, pero si continuas así terminaras bailando desnuda en una mesa.

— No suena mal.- intentó bromear. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tambalearse.

— Si, en realidad no estaría mal.- sonrió. — Solo que preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Dio un último trago y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Lucy contoneó sus caderas al ritmo de la música y sacudió su cabello de manera provocativa. Zeref también bailaba muy bien con una cerveza en su mano derecha.

— No sabía que bailabas.- prácticamente grito para que pudiera escucharlo.

— Solo cuando estoy ebrio.

Rió como una tonta y su sonrisa se borró en cuanto divisó a Natsu mirándolos fijamente. Lucía furioso, herido, ¿realmente tenía el derecho de sentirse así?

_Solo ignóralo, _se dijo mentalmente.

Rogaba porque no hiciera una escena o causara una pelea. Si eso sucediera la fiesta sería un éxito, pero no quería lidiar con todo eso.  
Cerró los ojos y se perdió en la música, ignorando todo, solo sintiendo el movimiento. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral de una manera inquietante. Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia todas partes.  
Solo Natsu la miraba fijamente. Solo él. El alcohol comenzaba a ponerla paranoica.

— ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó su compañero de baile. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Nuevamente sintió esa sensación inquietante a su espalda y fue rápidamente desechada cuando Zeref la sujetó por las caderas, acercándola más y más hacia él.

— Detente. ¿Qué es lo haces?

— Solo bailo, Lucy. Junto a ti.

Las luces parpadeando al ritmo y el sonido retumbando sus oídos volvían todo más confuso. Estaba ebria, no obstante, aún seguía consciente de lo que sucedía y estaba absolutamente segura de que no quería eso.  
Zeref bailando muy cerca de su cuerpo, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, no lo quería.

— No soy una fácil, ¿de acuerdo?- lo apartó. — Tampoco estoy buscando a que alguien me ayude a olvidar. No soy así y no debería bailar contigo solo para molestar a todos, especialmente a Natsu.

— Lucy, yo no quería…- intentó dar una explicación.

— Solo necesito respirar…solo…- se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, mareándose en la acción.

Empujó para tratar de salir de la multitud, colándose entre las personas que no conocía. ¿En qué momento todo se salió de control? ¿Por qué había más personas?  
Cualquiera podía estar en la fiesta, cualquiera que quisiera entrar lo haría sin ningún problema.  
Chicos la miraban lascivamente e intentaban bailar con ella. Todo se convirtió en un eterno laberinto: sombrío y tenebroso del cual no podía salir. Rostros desconocidos se mostraban frente a ella a cada paso que daba, con el eco sonando muy lejos de su oído, confundiendo cada vez más su camino hacia la salida. Necesitaba aire y lo obtuvo a los pocos segundos.

Tomó una honda respiración y se apoyó sobre la cubierta que dividía el pequeño bar privado. Estaba hecho un desastre: botellas rotas y líquido derramado sobre el suelo.

Todo estaba jodidamente mal. Jamás debió aceptar tal celebración, quería ir a casa y esa estúpida sensación de que alguien la observaba no se iba.  
Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y percibió de nuevo una escalofriante sensación.

Volteó, movió su cuerpo en todas direcciones y no logró ver nada. Sin embargo, que no lo fuera capaz de verlo, no significaba que no estuviera allí.  
Escuchó llamaban su nombre a lo lejos y se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que la voz femenina hizo su aparición.

— ¡Lucy! Demonios, es tu cumpleaños y estas más pálida que un muerto.- y Michelle demasiado ebria.

— Quiero irme a casa.

— ¡Pero si la fiesta apenas comienza!

— ¡Las llaves de tu auto, Mich! Quiero irme a casa.- pidió. Conducir en su estado no era correcto, aunque era mejor que quedarse en ese lugar.

— Olvídalo. No sería _tu_ fiesta de cumpleaños si no estás.- arrastró sus palabras ebriamente y colocó un vaso con licor sobre los labios de la rubia, obligándola a tragar el asqueroso liquido. — ¡Hasta el fondo, Lucy!

Tosió con fuerza, el líquido también había entrado en su nariz. El sabor era horrible diferente. Su cabeza comenzó a doler un poco y su vista se nubló. Aún así, notó una sombra diferente entre los chicos que bailaban animadamente.

Era un hombre.

La observaba, pero ella no podía verlo con claridad.

Sus piernas temblaron y justo en cuanto el hombre se giró para salir de ahí, Lucy fue tras él.

Escuchó que Michelle gritaba su nombre, que al poco tiempo se confundió con el sonido de la canción. Se deslizó entre los invitados, mesas, cualquier obstáculo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su vista se oscurecía en cada paso.  
Llegó hasta la puerta y salió al patio delantero, solo para ver con dificultad como un auto color blanco se alejaba.

Se apoyó contra la pared e intento recuperar el aliento. Estaban vigilándola, la vigilaban. Su cuerpo tembló aun más y se debilito, al igual que su vista. Esa maldita bebida debió tener algo.  
Trato de sujetarse, pero estaba perdiendo las fuerzas rápidamente.

— ¡Lucy!- escuchó su voz preocupada, aunque no pudo verlo. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y todo se estaba convirtiendo en un sueño. — ¡Maldita sea! No te duermas, quédate conmigo.

— Quiero…Quiero ir a casa...- una tranquilidad la invadió y su respiración se regularizo. Cerró los ojos y lo último que dijo fue: — Llévame a casa.

Toda su mente se quedo en blanco, el sonido de la música se evaporó y lo único que pudo sentir fue una cálida mano contra su mejilla mientras se perdía en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

.

Aunque sus parpados se sentían pesados, fue capaz de abrirlos ojos lentamente. En un principio, la imagen fue borrosa y brillante, pero al poco tiempo y después de parpadear lo suficiente logró distinguir con claridad. Aún si le borraran la memoria recordaría esa habitación.

Nunca en su vida había sentido los síntomas de una resaca y era la peor porquería del mundo. Su cabeza palpitaba en dolor y tenía un leve dolor de estomago. Lo peor de eso, era solo recordar pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo había llegado al último lugar en donde quería estar? La respuesta era simple.

Giró su cabeza a un ritmo lento para no incrementar su dolor y se encontró con unos ojos jade observándola fijamente. Las venas de sus ojos resaltaban claramente el insomnio y las marcas debajo de estos decían lo mismo. Lucía agotado, abatido, devastado.  
Pasó varios minutos, solo observando y disfrutando su cercanía. A pesar de todo, su corazón continuaba latiendo como loco con tal suceso intimo. Olvidaron todo por un instante y solo fueron ellos dos. Contemplando, advirtiendo, aceptando, hablando con la mirada. Ambos lo necesitaban, un momento a solas. Sin palabras hirientes, sin rencor. Solo ellos dos.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- pregunto al fin. El silencio era apaciguador, pero no duraría para siempre.

— Dijiste que querías a casa.

Sonrió levemente. Sus voces mantenían un volumen bajo, un sonido que solo ellos escucharían.

— Eso es dulce, pero esta no es mi casa.

— Lo es si lo quieres. Solo tienes que decir que sí.

No podía enfrentar esto. Ahora no.

— ¿Me desmaye?- cambió la conversación. Su corazón no soportaría otro golpe más.

— Si.

— No volveré a tomar una copa en mi vida.- se dijo a sí misma. Se sentía horrible.

— Yo me dije lo mismo la primera vez y mírame.

Un sonido divertido escapó de sus labios y comenzó a reír. El comentario fue gracioso.  
Para Natsu, ese sonido fue reconfortante, lleno de vida. Aun podía hacerla reír, y ese sentimiento era lo más lindo que había sentido desde hace tiempo. Una opresión de hizo presente en su pecho y apretó los parpados con fuerza. Estar apartado de Lucy era una tortura.

— Estaba realmente aterrado.- confesó. — No despertabas. Te hable incontables veces y no despertabas.

Y así el recuerdo llegó a la mente de la rubia. El hombre sospechoso en su fiesta y la bebida detonante de su caída. Natsu no tenía idea de eso y tampoco se lo explicaría. Eran asuntos que solo ella podía resolver, aunque su motivo también era otro. No podía meterlo en un problema de tal magnitud y que le hicieran un daño irreparable. Esa clase de personas harían lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que quieren.  
Estaba aterrada de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, su propia vida corría peligro y no había nadie con quien pudiera contar.

— Cuando dijiste que querías ir casa, iba a llevarte ahí.- la voz masculina la trajo de vuelta. Era realmente tranquilizante escucharlo. — Se que odiarías estar aquí, pero mis pensamientos egoístas me indicaron otro camino. Estos días han sido una completa mierda, quería verte, quería tenerte a mi lado. Te necesitaba conmigo. Te necesito conmigo.

_Suficiente de huir. Basta de ignorar. _Se giró levemente sobre el colchón para quedar frente a él. Con solo una mínima distancia y la indicada para aclararlo todo. Sin mentiras, sin rodeos.  
Natsu lo entendió cuando la miro directamente a los ojos y Lucy encontró la aceptación a ese gesto.  
Le dolía tal cercanía, sin embargo, aún tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo una vez más. Y si esa fuerza se desvanecía, la obtendría de nuevo de alguna u otra forma.

— ¿Por qué ahora?

Espero por una sincera respuesta, y la obtuvo.

— Porque cuando te perdí, me perdí a mi mismo. Perdí todo por lo que trabaje para mantenerme alejado de lo que me hiciste sentir de nuevo. Desde el momento en que te vi sabia que ibas a arruinarme.

— ¿Y por eso tenias miedo?- preguntó temblorosa. Estaba hablando. Estaba hablando con ella.

— Si. Notaste mi miedo, solo me conocías desde hace días y notaste todo lo que por años trate de ocultar. Viste mi interior y eso me asusto.- admitió. Tomó la mano de Lucy delicadamente y entrelazo sus dedos. Necesitaba la fuerza para continuar. — Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, no tenía idea de que serías lo que necesitaba. Jamás pensé que serías tan importante para mí.

Su corazón latía nerviosamente y con fuerza que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Si había logrado un cambio, sí lo hizo volver.

— ¿Por qué ahora?- volvió a preguntar.

— Desde que te conocí eres lo único que está en mi mente. No debí permitir que te acercaras tanto a mí. Te lo dije antes, no puedo feliz y aún así me enamore de ti. Es por eso que todo duele aun más.- su voz tembló, al igual que su mano. — No debería estar contigo, pero no puedo perderte. No quiero.

Quería llorar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ninguna lágrima se derramó de sus ojos. Lo sentía en su interior, dolía, pero no podía llorar.  
Lo observó un momento sin decir nada, sintiendo el dolor por los dos, hasta que la inquietud y la pregunta que rondo en su mente se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Tenía miedo de preguntar, no estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta y aun así, lo hizo.

— A esa chica… ¿la amabas?- la pregunta salió sin que pudiera evitarlo y no quiso hacerlo. Él estaba hablando y quería escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

Natsu siguió jugueteando con sus delicados dedos, percibiendo la calidez de su tacto. Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa pregunta y fue igual de amarga como todas las demás. Odiaba escucharlo y sin alzar la mirada, respondió:

— Creí que lo hacía.- una expresión afligida se dibujó en su rostro. Se notaba a kilómetros que odiaba hablar de _ella_. — Fue mi primera novia.- soltó un suspiro. — Fue mi primera en todo.

Primera vez en enamorarse, primera vez en sentir algo fuerte por alguien, primera vez en entregar tu vida y corazón. Entendía perfectamente el significado de primera vez. Ay Dios. No dejaba de temblar y eso le partió el corazón. ¿Cómo es que nadie jamás noto lo que sucedía con él?

— ¿Eras feliz?- su voz era tan débil que apenas podía reconocerla.

— Si.- respondió, asintiendo constantemente. — Si.

Lo percibió en sus ojos: la mentira en todo su esplendor.

— No lo eras.- dijo y Natsu trato de apartarse. Lucy no lo permitió. — ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?- le dolió hasta el alma verlo así.

Responder le tomo un poco de tiempo. Los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza y eran horribles. El aliento se iba de sus pulmones y respiraba profundamente para mantener la cordura.

— Lo fui en un inicio. Era feliz y estaba muy emocionado por eso, ¿sabes?- buscó los ojos de Lucy. Eran su fortaleza. Lucy lo era. — Tal vez lo nuestro jamás hubiera durado, tal vez solo sería algo corto, pero tú crees que sí. Eres lo bastante estúpido para creer que sí. Y después dejas que entren a tu vida y te destruyen. Eso fue lo que hizo. Me destruyó.

— Eso sucede. Dejas que entren a tu vida y te destruyen.- dijo y él frunció el ceño en dolor. Sabía que hablaba de él. — ¿Es por eso que trataste de apartarme? ¿Pensaste que haría lo mismo?

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro. Estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

— Si crees que soy así solo porque me rompió el corazón estás equivocada. Hay otras razones más que eso. Todo fue por su culpa…- su voz tembló, estaba aterrado. — Pero no estaba sola.- se detuvo y esta vez se aparto para ponerse de pie. Necesitaba moverse, necesitaba tranquilizarse, necesitaba…

Lucy se enderezó sobre la cama, mirando como el chico intentaba recuperar la cordura. Se paso las manos por el rostro, como si intentara desesperadamente alejar algún recuerdo.

— Habla conmigo, Natsu.

Él negó nerviosamente.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Rompí mis reglas por ti. Podría… - en cuanto se giró, se encontró con esa mirada que apaciguaba todo el desastre que él era. Lucy siempre sería lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Nadia jamás entendería el modo en que él la veía. — Desearía poder besarte ahora mismo.

Pensar porque no había sido así desde el inicio, era egoísta de su parte. Llevaba tiempo lidiando con todo eso solo, sin que nadie se percatara o comprendiera su situación. Al final, no eran muy diferentes. En ese momento, ambos pensaban lo mismo: tenían que alejarse. Necesitaban espacio para pensar, espacio para entender, espacio para ordenar sus pensamientos, simplemente espacio. Aunque lo que más necesitaban, era el uno al otro.

— Tengo medicamento en mi habitación que te ayudara a mejorar la resaca.- mencionó. — Espera aquí.

Eso no sucedería. Estaba consciente de que la necesitaba, no obstante, debía protegerse a sí misma y protegerlo a él. Caer en lo mismo una y otra vez y salir herida no era una de sus opciones. Aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar, decidir y resolver.  
En la habitación quedaban algunas de sus pertenencias y las dejaría allí por un tiempo, o al menos hasta que ella tuviera el valor para regresar y llevarse todo. Porque inconscientemente, dejaba aquello como una garantía para volver aunque intentaba convencerse de que no era así. Jamás aprendería.

No llevaba nada con ella y eso lo volvía más fácil. Salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras lo más rápido que su mente confusa y dolorosa le permitió. Hablar había servido demasiado. Debieron hacerlo desde hace tiempo y a pesar de aclarar muy poco, era un gran avance.

Se dirigió al ascensor y presionó el botón de su salida. Por el rabillo de su ojo, visualizó una figura masculina al pie de las escaleras. Esta vez contemplo su presencia y su mirada mostraba un sinfín de emociones.  
Se acercó hacia ella y Lucy no aparto la vista.

— Odio ese jodido ascensor.- admitió mientras se acercaba. — Siempre me aparta de ti.

— Lo odio también.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Respirando profundamente. Se aparto un poco para admirarla. Era el primer contacto que tenían desde hace tiempo y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

— Quiero besarte.- acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares. — Y voy a hacerlo ahora.

Acercó sus labios, sintió el roce y los posó delicadamente. Gozando el necesitado contacto. Temió por un rechazo por parte de Lucy pero ella lo necesitaba también. Movió sus labios y recibió una deseable respuesta.  
Los labios dulces y suaves de Lucy parecían ser los indicados para el beso perfecto. Era la indicada para todo. La necesitaba en su vida, la quería en su vida. La besó desesperadamente enamorado y rogó porque ella lo sintiera igual. El corazón le latía en felicidad y al mismo tiempo se le rompía en pedazos. Rompió el roce, con la respiración entrecortada.

— Dijiste que jamás me dejarías y después te fuiste.- las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y no quería soltarla. — Y ahora me estas dejando de nuevo.

Lucy apretó los ojos y sostuvo sus manos sobre las de él. Natsu fue honesto y ella debía serlo también.

— Sé que te hecho de menos, pero no estoy segura de que esto es lo que quiera. Estoy tratando de alejarme porque siento que vas a lastimarme de nuevo. Tal vez lo hagas, tal vez no, pero tengo miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo.- lo miró directo a los ojos. — ¿Sabes cuantas veces he llorado por ti? - aprovecho ese momento y apartó las manos de su rostro. — Ya no quiero eso. Por eso necesito irme.

El chico trago fuertemente y asintió. Era obvio. Solo con palabras honestas y hablar de lo más difícil de su vida no la recuperaría. La había lastimado demasiado.  
La vio entrar a ese pequeño espacio de cuatro paredes y el alma se le fue a los suelos. Lo que sentía por ella era una locura y todo crecía cada vez más. El estúpido que dijo que un hombre jamás sufre por amor, eso es lo que era: un grandísimo estúpido; al igual que él por lastimarla de aquella manera y apartarla de su vida cuando ya era parte de ella.

— Si hay algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, debo hacerlo. Voy a luchar por ti, porque no quiero a nadie más. No voy a rendirme, Lucy.

Las puertas se cerraron y la chica tomó un aire. ¿Cómo podía ser valiente cuando estaba tan asustada? Tocó sus labios con los dedos, podía sentir ese beso. Tenerlo cerca la hizo sentir protegida, logró percibir los sentimientos correspondidos que tanto espero. Tarde, demasiado tarde, ¿Por qué ahora? Todo sería más fácil si lo olvidara, pero sabía muy bien que no podía hacer eso.  
Su mente era un completo desastre. Tantas cosas por las cuales tenía que preocuparse: el asunto de su padre, las personas que ahora la seguían y Natsu.

El ascensor llegó al último piso y las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un rostro conocido. Nuevamente sintió un hueco en el pecho. Ángel a punto de subir al apartamento de Natsu.

— Él nunca cambia.- sonrió amargamente.

— No es lo que crees, Lucy.

Solo negó. No pudo hablar. Fue buena idea salir de allí.

Pasó por su lado sin escuchar su explicación. No quería oír otra mentira. Demasiadas veces había pasado por lo mismo, ¿continuaría siendo una estúpida? ¿Continuaría confiando ciegamente en los demás? No. Eso ya no sucedería. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si no lo hubiera conocido.

Ángel pudo haberla detenido, pero no lo hizo. Solo observo cómo se alejaba completamente devastada con una idea absolutamente equivocada. Verlos a ambos era difícil incluso para ella. Todos merecían la felicidad y esos dos ya estaban sufriendo más de lo que ninguna persona podría soportar, y todo se pondría peor.

Subió hasta el lugar de Natsu con el corazón en la mano. Nunca iba a ese sitio y era arriesgado que los vieran juntos cuando no era autorizado.

Llegó y lo busco, encontrándolo completamente solo en la mesa del comedor. Solo con una botella de licor frente a él y un trago en su mano.

— Pensé que habías dejado de beber.

— Si, pero no me siento bien y estoy reconsiderándolo.- respondió sin apartar la vista de su trago.

Pensaba omitirlo y no fue capaz de hacerlo.

— Me encontré con Lucy.

Lo vio sonreír amargamente. Aun continuaba sin alzar la mirada.

— Déjame adivinar: pensó lo peor de mí y todo se fue al carajo.- negó, fingiendo diversión. — Así es mi vida, solo un montón de puta mierda.- acercó el líquido alcohólico a sus labios y se detuvo. Estaba en una lucha interna. — Y que estés aquí no es buena señal, Ángel.- la miró. — Estas arruinando mi vida también.

Nadie más que él comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba. Frunció el ceño y sintió un nudo en su garganta. Tenía razón.

— Lamento ser malas noticias.

— Sabes que eso no es lo quiero decir. Estoy molesto, lo siento.- soltó un suspiro largo. Que Ángel se apareciera en su apartamento solo indicaba cosa. — ¿Qué quieren ahora?

Se mordió el labio. Era tan injusto que quería llorar.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no te rindieras con Lucy?- preguntó temerosa y lo vio asentir. — Me retracto… Creo que lo mejor sería que te alejes de ella.

Esa mirada. Natsu la conocía muy bien.

— ¿Por qué?

La chica bajo la mirada y tragó saliva.

— Ellos la quieren.

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Ningún sonido. Ninguna exclamación. Levantó el rostro y vio como miraba su trago sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Natsu?- pregunto asustada. — Natsu, di algo.

Nada.

Al poco tiempo, advirtió como apretaba con fuerza ese objeto en su mano y su rostro tomaba un color rojo, resaltando las venas de su cuello y frente. Lanzó furiosamente la pieza de vidrio contra uno de los muros y se hizo pedazos en segundos. Lo mismo sucedió con la botella de licor, la mesa y cada una de las sillas.  
Rompió todo lo que hubo a su paso y no se detenía. Golpeaba tan fuerte, que sus nudillos estaban hinchados y amoratados, amenazando con cortar la primera capa de su piel. Lo soporto en silencio. Lo soporto todo, por una mierda. Nunca había aliviado el dolor, sufrimiento y temor que lo atormentaba, siempre lo guardo en su interior. Y eso fue el detonante de la explosión que conllevaba todo su ser.

— ¡Natsu, detente. Te harás daño! – los gritos de Ángel no sirvieron. Desahogaría, sacaría de una vez toda esa mierda.

Continuó hasta que se quedo sin fuerza suficiente. Se dejo caer sobre el suelo y se cubrió el rostro en un gesto desesperado, tirando un poco de sus cabellos. Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos y esta vez no podría detenerlas.  
Todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Todos y cada uno de ellos, resurgieron dolorosamente. Acompañados por el de Lucy.

Lucy…no.

Ángel tomó ventaja de ese momento y se inclino a su lado. Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera. Siempre pretendió que no sucedía nada, se adaptó al estilo de vida que él mismo creó y se encerró en el caparazón que las experiencias le obligaron a vivir.

El líquido que escurrió por su mejilla, la sorprendió y la hizo apartar la mirada. Era tan vulnerable en ese momento, lo asustado que estaba. Necesitaba a alguien más que no era ella.

— No pueden hacerle daño… no pueden. Lo prometieron.- su voz se quebraba. Ángel tuvo que cubrir su boca para no soltar un sollozo. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo eso? — Hice todo lo que me pidieron. Les di la información que necesitaban. ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme tranquilo? ¿Por qué quieren a Lucy?

Sorbió de su nariz.

— No lo sé. ¡No lo sé, por dios! No quiero ser parte de esto, pero sabes lo que sucederá con Yukino si no… - fue incapaz de continuar. — Fueron órdenes de alto rango. Ya no me dicen nada, creo que sospechan nuestro lo nuestro.

La miró alarmado.

— Tal vez por eso lo hacen. Lo saben y quieren vengarse con Lucy.

Podía ser una razón, aunque no estaba cien por ciento convencida. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? Algo andaba mal.

— No creo que esa sea la razón, pero es una posibilidad. Sea lo que sea, Natsu, por favor, mantente alejado de ella.

Guardo silencio. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no debió enamorarse. De alguna forma u otra, siempre conseguían arruinar su vida o lo que se suponía que era. No era el autor de su propia historia, era asquerosamente manipulada.

Después de eso, sería mucho más difícil dejarla sola. Lucy no se desmayó solo por el alcohol, era más fuerte que eso. La noche anterior estuvieron en la fiesta y e intentaron llevársela.

Eso no iba a suceder.

Se reincorporó y tomó su chaqueta, recuperando la cordura en completo odio. Aún con sus orbes color jade con lagrimas contenidas. Solo fue un momento de debilidad y ya no tenía tiempo para eso.

— Conozco a alguien que me dará las respuestas.- movió sus dedos y se alegró de tener movilidad, así podría golpearlo de nuevo.

— ¡Dios, no! No te atrevas a ir con él.

— Es el único que puede darme las respuestas. Y si no quiere hablar, lo forzaré a hacerlo.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada y siguió órdenes con tal de mantener a su familia a salvo. Aunque si se metían con Lucy, no iba a quedarse tranquilo. Ella era lo único por lo que seguía en pie y no iban a arrebatársela.

* * *

.

.

.

**He querido editar la historia desde el año pasado y no he tenido el tiempo, pero ahora lo haré. The deal cumple un año de su primera publicación en febrero y quiero que tenga un regreso triunfal (?) xD**

**Por esta razón…. El capitulo 39 será el último que actualizaré y TD regresará hasta el 26 de febrero completamente renovado. Me han preguntado sobre qué es lo que estudian y algunos aspectos que no he dejado muy claro, todo eso lo estoy editando.**  
**¿Por qué me tomaré tanto tiempo? Si, sé que no les agrada esta idea xD pero editar un solo capitulo me lleva algo de tiempo y en serio quiero que disfruten la lectura sin tantas faltas de ortografía u-u**

**Muchas gracias por leer, chicos! Y también por sus lindos comentarios sobre mi forma de escribir, historia, todo! Los adoro con toda mi vida.**  
**Nos leemos en el próximo! ;D**

* * *

Reviews

.

.

.

Happytroll: Comparte tu teoría! Me encantaría leerla :3 Si le atinas, te juro que te haré un altar xD

Anna Alumi: Hello! No te preocupes, todas las piezas se unirán eventualmente y entenderás perfecto todo este enredo xD  
No! Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un review. No tienes idea de cuanto ayuda c: Muchas gracias!

Anónimo: Hola! Gracias por comentarme tan seguido :'3, ¿Por qué no dejas tu nombre o seudónimo? Sería más fácil para mi ubicarte. Siempre recuerdo a mis lectores c: Aunque a los nuevos apenas me acostumbro xD

val703: ¡Porque puedo! *3* Nah, no es cierto. Pero si no lo dejo interesante, se me aburren :c Jaja nunca podrás encontrarme *3*

annimobuux3: Hola, hola! ;3 Jaja lo has dicho muchas veces y te amo por eso. Gracias! ;-;  
Me pedían respuestas y después de que ya los separé, es hora de obtenerlas *3* Aun falta algo para el final, no mucho, ya está muy cerca. Te diré algo: Cuando la primera chica aparezca, esa es la señal roja al final ;) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Lucy 31: En serio me fascina que te identifiques con esta Lucy que proyecto (Kathleen en la historia original). Yo no he sufrido de esa manera y ni quiero hacerlo ;-; Me parece muy valiente de tu parte que hayas salido adelante a pesar de todo c:  
Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente! Sé que es desesperante esperar, pero hago lo que puedo ;-;

* * *

.

.

.

.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39 recién salido del horno!**  
**Si encuentran más faltas de ortografía de lo normal, en serio lo siento ;-; Estoy enferma y duras penas pude terminar el capitulo. **

**Canción de inspiración: Pompeii de Bastille.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 39**_

_**.**_

* * *

El cambio de su actitud fue remplazado rápidamente por la cólera. Sus pasos eran pesados y presionaba con fuerza el botón del ascensor. Era una buena hora para salir y patear el culo de alguien para descargar su furia.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?- Ángel llegó hasta él, en un estúpido intento por detenerlo.

— No.- respondió fríamente.

Era su momento más grande de estupidez y al mismo tiempo, absolutamente correcto.

— Vas a meterte en más problemas.

— Solo quiero salir de esta mierda, Ángel.

— La única forma de salir es con un tiro en la cabeza. No sin antes ir primero tras tu familia, y lo sabes.

No respondió. Tenía razón. Dejó a Ángel atrás y él tomó su camino.

— No me sigas.- amenazó antes de desaparecer.

La inquietud penetraba sus huesos. La voz dentro de su cabeza le pedía a gritos que mantuviera la calma. Eso obviamente no estaba funcionando muy bien.  
¿Por qué querían a Lucy? ¿Por qué ahora?

Lo vigilaban todo el tiempo. Controlaban sus movimientos y cuidaban que no hiciera nada estúpido. Se suponía que no se meterían en sus asuntos, lo único que importaba era que cumpliera con la parte que le fue ordenada.  
Era obvio que lo necesitaban, por esa razón aun continuaba con vida.

Si tuviera algún tipo de poder, habría salido de ese problema desde hace mucho tiempo. Confiar en cualquiera no era la mejor opción; ya lo habían traicionado antes y no volvería a dejar que pasara lo mismo. No cuando su familia y personas cercanas corrían con el mismo peligro.  
Por esa misma razón, desconocía las razones por las cuales sus planes y palabras cambiaban drásticamente. Si bien sabía que no eran las personas más confiables del mundo, hasta ahora cumplieron con su palabra de no lastimar a nadie que le importara. Palabra que fue desechada en cuanto fijaron el objetivo en Lucy.

Intentaba pensar en una razón por la que pudieran cambiar de opinión, solo que a su cabeza no llegaba ninguna.  
Si todo lo que envolvía a Lucy tenía que ver con él, nunca se lo perdonaría. Jamás debió cambiar. Sería mucho mejor que continuara siendo la gran mierda y no tuviera una debilidad.

Todo era más fácil antes. Todos lo odiaban, eso solía ser mejor. Porque si continuaban despreciándolo, eventualmente se alejarían y él se quedaría lidiando con las dificultades completamente solo. Eso era mejor y todo se había al carajo por enamorarse de Lucy.

Quería protegerla, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si él mismo podía hacerle daño?

Tenía un dilema entre sus manos. No obstante, realmente dudaba que él fuera la razón esta vez. Todo comenzó a volverse raro desde la muerte de Jude.  
Ángel cumplía con todo lo que prometió. Le debía mucho a esa chica, pero esta vez no la escucharía. Una decisión bastante egoísta de su parte.

Ángel también quería salir de todo aquello y no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos. Ella era quien caería primero, porque se suponía que su trabajo era vigilarlo, no aliarse con él para conspirar contra esos imbéciles.

Detuvo su auto frente a un club nocturno, que en ese momento se encontraba sin clientes. Aun faltaban varias horas para que el sol se ocultara y abrieran las puertas al público.  
Entró por la puerta principal, con los ojos ardiendo en furia, localizando al imbécil bebiendo un trago en la barra de licores.  
El maldito siempre se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Después de todo le pertenecía.

Se lanzó contra él absolutamente cegado por la rabia y lo golpeó contra el suelo; estampando los puños contra los huesos de su cara. Sting no se dejaría.  
Devolvió los golpes y después le dio una patada a Natsu directamente en el estomago, para así alejarlo y poder estar de pie.  
Natsu lo miraba con extrema ira, apretando su estomago por el golpe. Sting solo sonreía con arrogancia, para después limpiar la línea de sangre que escurría por su barbilla. Le había roto el labio.

— Natsu Dragneel. ¿A qué se debe tu sorpresa?

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Si el odio tuviera un nivel, lo que sentía por traidor explotaría el termómetro.

— No me vengas con esta mierda, hijo de perra.- lo calló con fiereza.

— ¿Así es como llamas a tu mejor amigo?- busco la manera de cabrearlo aun más.

— Ya no lo eres. Jamás lo fuiste.

El rubio se llevó las manos al pecho y fingió haber sido herido por sus palabras.

— Tus palabras me lastiman, Nat.

Apretó los nudillos hasta volverlos blancos, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía por dentro. Tenía que controlarse, pero siempre perdía la cabeza en su presencia.  
Su simple rostro lo llevaba a sus recuerdos oscuros que no deseaba volver a evocar en su puta vida.

— Voy a matarte.

Los ojos de Sting brillaron al escuchar esas palabras y la boca se le torció en una sonrisa.

— Desearías poder hacerlo, ¿no es así?- dio la vuelta por la barra y entro al bar privado. Volviendo a servir el trago que perdió durante la pelea y ofreciéndole uno Natsu. — Debes comportarte y dejar de hacer cosas estúpidas, viejo amigo.

— Eres un pedazo de mierda.

— Si. Un pedazo de mierda con mucho dinero gracias a ti.- rió. — Siéntate.- ordenó.

— ¿Qué están planeando ahora? ¿Conmigo no fue suficiente?- preguntó acusatorio. — Eres de lo más bajo, Sting. Después de todo, aun sigues necesitándome. Nunca pudiste hacer nada por tu cuenta.

El rubio forzó una sonrisa. Natsu siempre fue una molestia, al igual que su vida perfecta. Por eso, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de terminar con su lindo cuento de hadas, lo hizo.  
Ya que se encontraba detrás de la barra, tomó el arma que escondía entre los licores, la cargó y empuñó contra él.

— Sienta el puto culo en el taburete o voy a meterte una bala en la cabeza.

— No puedes hacerme nada. Soy más importante que tú en esto, me necesitan.- dejo caer todo su peso en el asiento. Sabía que Sting no le dispararía, pero aun así no iba a confiarse.

— Estas hablando demasiado, considerando tu jodida posición. Recuerda con quien estas tratando. Y también recuerda que ya sabes quién te sigue vigilando. Debes seguir las órdenes si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

Era consciente de que lo vigilaban. Ángel era uno de ellos, en eso consistía su trabajo. Aunque también sabía que otros aun mantenían los ojos sobre él. Después de todo, Natsu era el único boleto de entrada a lo que más querían, y pronto comenzarían a actuar.

— Dijo que no le importaba lo que hiciera.

— Yo digo que está mintiendo y tiene un interés muy particular en tu noviecita. Lucy Heartfilia.- dio un sorbo a su trago y Natsu palideció. Lo sabían todo.

— ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tú se lo dijiste?

— No lo hice. La quieren por otra razón en particular, no por ti.

— ¿Es por Jude?

Sting detuvo el trago cerca de sus labios y lo miró. Se suponía que Natsu no debía saber sobre eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

No lo sabía, lo sospechaba. Cuando su padre le mostró los documentos sobre Jude y sus interacciones, su mente comenzó a divagar en todo tipo de teorías. Quiso convencerse que tal vez Jude era igual que él y jamás lastimaría a nadie. Que tal vez su hija corría peligro y no tenía otra opción. Pero cuando lo conoció aquella vez en la Mansión Heartfilia, entendió que era imposible. Jude estaba con ellos. Por esa razón intentó proteger a Lucy y alejarla de él. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de su muerte, nada tuvo sentido de nuevo.

Sin ninguna pista, sin ningún paradero. Los investigadores de su padre y policías no encontrarían nada.

— Lo mataron, ¿no es así?

— Eso no es tu asunto, Dragneel. Eres más inteligente que eso.- mencionó. — Oh, no. Lo lamento. Retiro mis palabras. Considerando lo que sucedió contigo, eres más que estúpido.- se burló.

Eso confirmo sus sospechas y lo hizo temblar. ¿Por qué demonios Jude tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Qué fue lo hizo para que terminara muerto y fueran tras su hija?

— Estas muy bien informado. ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Ángel?- el rubio continuó.

— Por lo que se, a ella no le dicen nada de esto.

— Es porque no es su puto problema. Esa chica va a tener muchos problemas si continúa ayudándote. ¿Crees que no saben lo que se traen ustedes dos?

— No le pueden hacer nada. No ha hecho nada malo.

— Tienes razón. Pero a ti sí.- sonrió. — Así que Lucy Heartfilia, ¿huh?- lo habría molido a golpes si la jodida arma no estuviera cerca de su alcance. Sting sacó un cigarrillo y lo colocó entre sus labios. — Pensé que ya no volverías a liarte con otra chica después de lo que sucedió. Mentiría si dijera que no disfrute como acababa contigo.- lo encendió y dejo escapar el humo. — Estaba buena. Me la folle un par de veces.

Sabia que mentía, solo quería molestarlo. Sorprendentemente, eso no lo cabreo.

— Ahora soy yo quien tiene lastima por ti.

— Bueno, no fue a mí a quien destruyeron su lindo castillo de arcoíris. Aunque por lo que veo, tu vida está volviendo a tener color. Deberías cuidarte. El jefe podría aparecerse en persona si no cumples con tu parte. Apuesto que aun recuerdas su rostro.- soltó una carcajada. — Es imposible que lo olvides.

Y nunca la olvidaría. Odiaba a ese jodido hombre. Solo en pensarlo hacia que su cuerpo ardiera en furia y al mismo tiempo, quisiera alejarse rápidamente y esconderse.

— ¿No te cansas de esta porquería, Sting? ¿Esto es lo que querías?

— Lo único que me cansa es tu porquería. Solo estuviste en el lugar y momento equivocado.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tú me traicionaste.- apretó los dientes.

— Y no fui el único.- sonrió malicioso. — Ahora lárgate, tengo otros asuntos más importantes que estar hablando contigo.

En realidad, Natsu tampoco soportaría seguir hablando. Odiaba demasiado a ese tipo, a todos ellos.

— No van a tocar a Lucy.- amenazó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No sin antes escuchar las palabras que tanto temía.

— Prepárate para sufrir, Nat.

Si tenía que ponerse en riesgo nuevamente por Lucy, lo haría. Nadie la tocaría, nadie la lastimaría y mucho menos le harían lo mismo que a él.  
Antes de abordar su auto, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y busco el numero en sus contactos. Con el jodido dinero se podía hacer cualquier cosa, a veces era muy útil. Después de tres tonos, atendieron la llamada, pero Natsu no les dio la oportunidad de responder. Los interrumpió, no tenía tiempo que perder.

— Quiero la ubicación de Lucy Heartfilia y la quiero ahora.

.

.

.

.

Afortunadamente, el conductor de taxi le permitió pagar cuando llegó a casa. No contaba con el dinero, ya que durante la fiesta no cargaba con ninguna de sus pertenencias.  
No terminó la noche como esperaba y tampoco inicio el día de la misma manera, o lo que quedaba de él. La cabeza aún le palpitaba en dolor y sabía muy bien que eso no desaparecería por el momento. En realidad, su mente continuaba en la conversación que tuvo con Natsu antes de salir del apartamento.

Fue la primera vez que escuchó un poco de verdad salir de sus labios y estaba igual de afectada como él debía estarlo. No estaba preparada para tener esa plática y sabía que aún había más.

Natsu estaba aterrado de hablar, y no solo de sus sentimientos. Había otra razón.

Debió quedarse con él, escuchar la historia completa, pero eso era romper su propia palabra de alejarse. Estaba manteniendo la distancia porque tenía que protegerse y protegerlo a él. La situación seguía fuera de sus manos.

Subió nuevamente a su habitación, con el peor aspecto que pudo tener jamás y unas nauseas la abordaron. Corrió rápidamente al baño y vomitó hasta que el estomago se le vació por completo. Agotada, herida, su exterior lo reflejaba muy bien. Ante el espejo, solo era una chica patética que no hacía nada más que llorar. Una chica que perdió a ambos padres, al que pudo haber sido su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida, y probablemente terminaría en peligro por meterse en los asuntos de su padre. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Una melodía inundo la habitación y recordó que su móvil lo había olvidado mientras cargaba la batería. Estúpida y suertuda coincidencia.  
Estaba tan agotada que no pensó en nada más para burlarse de su situación, solo atendió la llamada del número desconocido.

— ¿Diga?

— _Soy Rogue. _

Esta vez no le sorprendió. Estaba perdiendo esa reacción en ella.

— Es un número diferente.- mencionó.

— _No puedo arriesgarme a que me localicen. ¿Tienes tiempo?_

— Si.- tenía todo el tiempo de mundo. Su vida se había convertido en una comedia, o al menos para ella. Era simplemente ridículo.

— _Te veré en el muelle en una hora._\- y colgó.

El muelle quedaba a una hora, así que debía irse en ese momento. Cambió su vestido por unos vaqueros, blusa cómoda y una chaqueta, quitó los rastros de delineador debajo de sus ojos y ató su cabello.  
El mundo debía odiarla, porque la persona que podía dificultar su salida, estaba justamente en la entrada.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? Te hemos buscado por horas.- su prima mantenía los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Eso importa? Estoy aquí y estoy bien. ¿Podemos hablarlo después? Tengo prisa.- trató apartarla de la puerta y falló en el intento.

— Iras con Natsu, ¿no es verdad?

— Michelle, no quiero hablar sobre esto ahora. ¿Quieres quitarte?

— ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? ¡Te estás convirtiendo en él!- exclamó molesta y Lucy suspiró. Lo menos que esperaba era una discusión con su prima. — Antes no me ocultabas nada, antes no huías. Es por eso que te advertí que te alejaras.

»Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije« No soportaba esas palabras. No soportaba que la riñeran por cualquier estupidez. Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia, cordura y tranquilidad que le quedaba. Le habían arrebatado todo.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede? Cuando me ofrecieron el contrato dijiste que era una jodida afortunada, que no debía preocuparme y tenía conocerlo.

— Eso era antes de que escuchara los rumores sobre lo que sucedió años atrás.

Bufó molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora crees sabes todo sobre él?

— Se lo que todos hablan. Algo que supongo no lo sabes.

— Y es algo que no me interesa saber.- mintió. Quería saberlo, quería saber lo que sucedía con Natsu, pero no lo diría frente a Michelle. Tenía otro lugar al que llegar.

Michelle necesitaba que su prima abriera los ojos, que despertara de una vez y viera la realidad con ese chico Dragneel. Fue una total estúpida al intentar liarla con él, ese chico no era bueno.

— Hace dos años, Natsu desapareció al igual que su novia por semanas. Nadie nunca supo en donde estuvieron o que fue lo que sucedió, y él regreso solo. Volvió completamente diferente y con un aspecto horrible. La chica jamás apareció y él nunca dijo nada sobre ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y el aire abandono sus pulmones por unos segundos. Natsu le dijo que jamás había lastimado físicamente a una mujer en su vida. ¿Él… mintió? ¿Qué tan cierto era ese rumor? Tal vez solo era eso, un estúpido rumor, porque no había manera de que Natsu fuera ese tipo de persona.

— ¿Por qué crees que eso es verdad?

— ¿Hay alguna otra razón para no creerlo? Solo basta con mirarlo. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Mírame y dime que no dudas sobre él.- cuestionó y la rubia mordió su labio. Michelle tenía un punto a favor. — Lucy…

— No iré con él, te lo prometo. Eso solo otro asunto que debo resolver sola.- la miró esta vez.

— Puedo ir contigo si así lo quieres.

— No, debo ir sola.- abrió la puerta para salir de una vez. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo y el asunto con Rogue era importante. — Te llamaré si sucede algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Su prima no lucía convencida, pero aun así, asintió. No tenía más tiempo que perder. Tomó el primer taxi a la vista y se dirigió hacia el muelle con los nervios de punta.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que jamás escuchara ese rumor? La sorprendió demasiado. En realidad, cualquier conversación que involucrara a Natsu la desconcertaba. Podría tratarse de un pasado más oscuro del que ella espero. Lo mismo sucedía con Igneel y Grandine. ¿Por qué no mencionarían algo así?

Su conversación con Grandine acerca de hacer lo que fuera por su hijo comenzaba a tener sentido. Ellos estarían encubriendo todo lo relacionado con él, o incluso ellos mismos eran parte de lo que hubiera sucedido.

Natsu amaba a esa chica y ¿la hirió? ¿Ella lo hirió a él? Era buena idea pedirle explicaciones, pero honestamente, estar en una habitación a solas con Natsu comenzaba a ser un poco tenebroso después de lo que escucho.  
Nuevamente, todo lo que creía se desmoronaba a pedazos. Mentira tras mentira, engaño tras engaño. Todo frente a sus ojos.

El muelle siempre atraía turistas a pesar del invierno, e incluso había más personas para pasear por las atracciones y puestos comerciales. La iluminación de la ciudad comenzaba a alumbrar los alrededores. El sol de invierno se ocultaba en el horizonte.  
Si se encontraban más personas o no, de cualquier forma se mantendría alerta. Sería buena idea portar algún tipo de artefacto personal para protegerse.  
Caminó entre la multitud, manteniéndose cerca de las familias, sin quedarse sola un segundo.  
Divisó a Rogue apoyado sobre la valla y se colocó justo a su lado. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos con una mirada nostálgica. ¿Qué tanto sufría él también?

— ¿Te siguieron?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para pensar en una conversación.

— No.- respondió segundos después. — Pero ya sospechan. Es muy arriesgado encontrarme contigo.

— ¿Y qué sucederá si se enteran? ¿Qué va a pasar si tu…?- se detuvo. El peor escenario era lo mismo que su padre.

Era incapaz de recordarlo, pensarlo e incluso más, decirlo. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado por ella.  
Rogue le sonrió levemente. Preocuparse por los demás; ese era el gen Heartfilia.

— No te preocupes por mí, Lucy.

Esta vez lucía más sereno que la vez anterior. Como si aceptara su destino de una manera lúgubre, como si no hubiera otra alternativa.

— ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?- preguntó curiosa.

— ¿Por qué confías en mi?

Lucy frunció el ceño.

— Yo te pregunté primero.

El chico soltó una leve risada: ronca y débil. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía, ni siquiera un poco.

— Eres justo como me contó tu padre.- en realidad, ambos eran exactamente iguales. Solo que ninguno de los dos jamás lo notó. —Estaba perdido en esto y quería librarme de cualquier forma, no importaba como. Y tu padre me detuvo. Yo no merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero Jude me dijo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, todos podemos cambiar. Solo necesitamos un pequeño empujón.- la rubia mordió su labio para evitar que temblara. Esas eran las palabras de su padre. Lo sabía porque de él lo aprendió. — Tu padre me dio esperanza.

Si estaba con esas personas, era bastante obvio que Rogue había hecho cosas de las cuales no estaba orgulloso. De cualquier manera, estaba involucrándose con personas en las cuales jamás debió confiar. Aunque Rogue no la había lastimado. No aún.

— La fiesta. Lo escuche todo. Estuvieron allí, ¿no es verdad?

— Si.- dijo. — Debieron poner algo a las bebidas, porque me desmaye después de beber una.

— Eran ellos. Hacen eso todo el tiempo y es obvio que te quieren.

— ¿Por qué?

— El dinero, Lucy. Es lo único que les interesa y es lo que no entiendo. Jude me dijo que no quedo nada del poder de los Heartfilia, todos ellos lo sabían. Es ridículo que te quieran solo por un capricho. Si no es por el dinero, te necesitan para conseguirlo.

— Podríamos ir a la policía y…

— No hay manera. Nunca los atraparían.

Y también lo arriesgaría a él.

Su padre podría haber abierto la boca y molestarlos, o tal vez sus apuestas, ya no sabía en qué pensar. Si Rogue no tenía idea, menos ella.  
Jude se involucró en eso y, aunque intentara pensarlo, seguiría siendo lo mismo: Estaba liado en un negocio corrupto o algo parecido.

De pronto, el recuerdo golpeó su cabeza. La conversación con Spetto y el hombre al que su padre solía temerle.

— Tu líder o quien sea que de las ordenes, ¿es un hombre?

El chico la miró un poco confundido.

— Si.

— Una de las domesticas que trabajaba en la mansión, me contó una vez que un hombre solía visitar la mansión y mi padre parecía inquietarse con su presencia.

Jude tenía razón sobre Lucy. Era muy lista y no se dejaba intimidar. Si su fortaleza no estuviera casi quebrada, podría terminar con todo ella misma.  
Un sonido de risas lo desconcertó y observó su alrededor. Había más personas y el sol ya se había ocultado.

— Debo irme. Ya he pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar.- admitió. — Busca a esa mujer y pide detalles. Yo trataré de averiguar algo más.

— Pero que va a pasar con los que…

— No creo que te sigan por el momento. Saben que los descubriste y no van a arriesgarse.- dijo rápidamente y antes de irse le advirtió: — No permanezcas en un lugar fijo por mucho tiempo. Muévete.

Lo vio perderse entre la multitud y esta vez no lo detuvo. Después de lo que dijo, suponía que también era tiempo de irse. Michelle podría estar preocupada, aunque no estaba preparada para sus preguntas a las cuales no obtendría una respuesta. Al menos no por el momento.  
Afortunadamente, sería capaz de conseguir un taxi sin dificultad. Ya que era una zona turística, el transporte abundaba por el lugar.

Por su mente, pasaban opciones como huir, esconderse, confesar, y ninguna la convencía completamente. Si esas personas la necesitaban, no desistirían tan fácilmente, y ella tampoco.  
Mientras caminaba, un agarre la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la arrastró hacia un rincón. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral. Intentó gritar pero la voz jamás salió. ¿Cómo podía sucederle esto?

El miedo no iba a paralizarla. Aunque sus brazos y piernas se sentían débiles, se giró para poder golpear, rasguñar, lo que fuera posible para defenderse. Una mano masculina detuvo sus ataques tomándola de las muñecas y Lucy sintió que vomitaría su propio corazón.

— Soy yo, Lucy.- la voz de Natsu llegó a sus oídos. — Soy yo.- repitió.

Se detuvo. El pulso se le aceleró y perdió el ritmo de la respiración por unos segundos. Se tranquilizó al saber que se trataba de él y después recordó. Soltó su agarre y retrocedió. Natsu notó su actitud.

Le dolió esa falta de confianza, aunque a ese punto ya debía estar acostumbrado.

— No voy a lastimarte.

— No, no lo harás. Ya hiciste suficiente.

Hablar con Lucy continuaría siendo difícil. Esta vez no le importaba lo que pensara, la buscó por una razón y la llevaría a cabo. La tomó de nuevo del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

— Vamos.

Ella se soltó de nuevo.

— No iré a ninguna parte contigo.

Y Natsu no soportaría esto.

— Te siguen, ¿no es así? Las personas que mataron a tu padre.- y así, el corazón de Lucy, se detuvo. No era una estúpida. Sabia el significado detrás de esas palabras.

Fue como sentir un enorme balde de agua fría. Las fuerzas la abandonaron y, aun así, quiso correr, huir, hacer cualquier cosa que la arrastrara lejos.

»Te lo dije«

Si. Lo hicieron. Todos lo hicieron.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- tenía demasiado miedo de escuchar la respuesta. Porque si la respuesta era lo que pensaba, todo se arruinaría completamente. La destrozaría.

— En la fiesta. No fue por el alcohol, fue ketamina. Créeme, estoy familiarizado con esa droga.

Lucy retrocedió tres pasos y apretó los ojos. Todo le dolía por dentro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no abrió los ojos antes? ¿Por qué, porque, porque?

— Estas con ellos.

Natsu palideció. Eso no es lo que quería lograr. Necesitaba sacarla de la ciudad, llevarla lejos en un lugar en donde jamás pudieran encontrarlos. Dejaría todo por ella. Y esta vez era serio al respecto. No como la última vez que intentó huir.

— No es lo que crees.- intentó persuadirla.

— ¡Basta!- le gritó. — Estoy harta que me digan que no es lo que creo. Estoy harta que me repitan lo mismo una y otra vez. Debí alejarme de ti en cuanto te conocí.

— Hago lo mejor para ti, créeme, por favor.- rogó.

— ¿Sabias lo de la muerte de mi padre? ¿Sabías que ellos eran los culpables?- lo vio apretar los labios. Todo su rostro gritaba desesperación. No tenía idea de cómo arreglar las cosas. — ¡Dímelo!

Ya no podía mentirle. Lucy no lo merecía. Todo era una mierda, una completa mierda. Fue incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

— Si.- en realidad solo lo sospechó, pero no le creería. No le creería nada.

La rubia tomó una bocanada de aire sin sentir que llenara sus pulmones. Estaba furiosa, destruida, acabada, no sabía lo que sentía. Los ojos se le humedecieron y por un momento, se sintió incapaz de permanecer en pie.

— ¿Mataste a mi padre?- la voz se le quebró.

Levantó la mirada de golpe. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar eso?

— ¡Dios, no! Jamás haría algo así, Lucy, yo…- intentó tocarla y ella retrocedió. Sintió un hueco en el pecho. Su mundo se estaba despedazando de nuevo.

La vio negar con la cabeza.

— Pensé que eras diferente.- su rostro se contrajo en dolor. — Me equivoque.

Cada palabra que salía de esos lindos labios rosas, dolían. Dolían demasiado. Fue incapaz de moverse, de decir algo más. La vio alejarse y esta vez, el corazón se le cayó en pedazos.  
¿Cómo podría recuperarla? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de que todo sería diferente esta vez? Solo quería protegerla.

Se quedo inmóvil por varios minutos. Solo maldiciéndose mentalmente, atacándose, hasta que decidió que era momento de volver al apartamento. Lucy no querría verlo después de eso, y si iba en busca de ella, todo resultaría peor.  
Condujo de vuelta en un estado irreflexivo, solo escuchando el sonido de su propia respiración. Fue un largo y agotador camino de regreso. Llegaría a un lugar que ya no era su hogar. Nada se sentía como tal. Todo estaba muerto.

Aparcó su auto en la entrada y dio las llaves al encargado, ellos harían el trabajo. Entró al edificio con los peores ánimos, con la peor expresión, con el peor aspecto. Se sentía en el infierno mismo.

— ¡Señor Dragneel!- una voz femenina lo llamó. Solo los empleados lo llamaban de esa manera, y efectivamente se trataba de una: la recepcionista.

Se dirigió hasta ella. Todos los papeles de la propiedad y ese tipo de asuntos los arreglaba su padre, no él. Así que no tenía idea de lo que esa mujer pudiera querer.

— ¿Si?- no se molesto en forzar una sonrisa. No quería saber de nadie, solo quería a Lucy.

— Llegó una carta para usted.- la mujer se giró para buscarla y él frunció el ceño.

¿Una carta? ¿Estaba en la prehistoria? Otra mierda más a su vida. Esperó a que la mujer regresara y tomo el sobre en sus manos. Pensaba en reclamarle a esa mujer por su terrible equivocación, porque era imposible que él recibiera una carta. Giró el objeto para buscar los datos de la persona que hubiera enviado tal estupidez, y en cuanto vio el remitente, la sangre se le congelo. Leyó cada palabra intentado creer que lo que sus ojos veían era verdad. Tenía entre sus manos, una carta enviada con el nombre que nunca espero ver en su vida: Jude Heartfilia.

* * *

.

.

.

**Durante el mes de febrero, lo más probable es que no vean señales de vida en ninguno de mis fics. Tengo dos proyectos tipo tesis para la universidad y me dedicare solo a ello. El único fic que podrían ver seria Teasing game, ya que es el más corto y los capítulos son fáciles de escribir. Los demás hasta marzo c:**

**Tomen en cuenta que yo si les aviso de mis ausencias antes de que comiencen a insultarme xD Lo siento muchísimo, en verdad, pero mis estudios siempre han sido mi prioridad y lo seguirán siendo.**

**Espero entiendan y sean pacientes. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, que sin ustedes yo no soy nada :'3**

**The deal si regresa en febrero, ese no cambia! Nos leemos el 26! Besos :***

* * *

.

.

.

.


	40. Chapter 40

**Debo admitir que yo tenía demasiado miedo para publicar fanfics, miedo al plagio y principalmente porque yo sabía que no era buena. Esto no lo decidí de un día para otro, lo pensé por meses. Y hace un año, me animé a compartir una historia completamente de mi autoría y que llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza, esta historia es The deal que el día de hoy cumple un año de publicación (/*3*)/. Gracias a este fic me gane la mirada de todos ustedes y la curiosidad por conocer otras de mis historias.**  
**A veces me arrepiento de haberlo publicado, pero cada vez que leo sus comentarios, se me olvida xD**

**En serio, muchísimas gracias por ponerme en sus autores e historias favoritas, y decirme lo mismo por ask, twitter y aquí. Les tengo muchas historias y me tendrán que soportar por mucho tiempo más *3***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 40**_

_**.**_

* * *

La carta entre sus manos no era nada más que una prueba, o al menos así lo sentía. Aunque lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos, era imposible creer que sostuviera las posibles últimas palabras de Jude Heartfilia.

Una broma de mal gusto o una realidad inminente, solo lo sabría en cuanto abriera el sobre. ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Para mantener el poco control que tenia sobre su propia existencia, debió cerrar su corazón y apartar a cualquiera que quisiera entrar. Todo por lo que tuvo que pasar podía volver a su vida, y no lo quería.  
Eran recuerdos que luchaba por enterrar para siempre, recuerdos que consistían en el dolor de una garganta deshidratada, un hueco en el estomago a causa del hambre y la angustia, y tormento de no sentir el movimiento de sus extremidades conforme avanzaban las horas. No obstante, fue la persona quien lo traiciono quien más recordaba y lo odiaba.

Por su culpa, por culpa de todos ellos vivió la desesperación de cerca. Rogar cada minuto por algo de comida, rogar porque desataran sus brazos y pies para que dejaran de sangrar y, principalmente, rogar para que terminaran con él.  
Cada minuto que pasaba rompía una parte de su interior. Destruyeron la fortaleza de su mente y cuerpo, pero fue _ella _quien lo destrozo por completo.

'' _¿Sabes? Que seas un estúpido hizo todo esto más fácil. He pasado por situaciones más difíciles que esto, el hambre que sientes es solo una probada de lo que yo pase. Lo tienes todo en la vida, te mereces sufrir un poco. ''_

Recordaba cada palabra de su última conversación, solo su voz es lo que perduraba en su memoria. Su rostro jamás lo vio de nuevo. Las vendas que cubrían sus ojos fueron incapaces de permitirle ver más allá de la áspera tela y, por insólito que sonara, agradecía haber estado a ciegas y no ver su rostro cuando pronunció las palabras que le rompieron por completo el corazón.

Y después de todo lo vivido, aun osaban a preguntar porque no abría su corazón. ¿Cómo hacerlo si ya no tenía uno? O al menos hasta que Lucy llegó.

Con su carácter firme y tenaz, sus ojos llenos de vida y bondad, su rubia optimista y decidida le devolvió la vida. Pensar en ella lo llenaba de una calidez que pensó jamás volvería a sentir. Le había hecho daño y lo seguía haciendo. Lo sabía y se odiaba. Incluso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, continuo haciéndole daño porque pensó que sería lo mejor para mantenerse alejado, para protegerlos a ambos de su mente inestable y del oscuro pasado que aun continuaba atormentándolo en su asqueroso presente.

Ninguno de esos imbéciles lo dejarían tranquilo y, por esa razón, pensar que Lucy pudiera correr peligro por su culpa, nunca lo tranquilizaría. Aunque de todas formas, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque _ellos _la querían.

Volvería a vivir aquella tortura una y otra vez solo para mantenerla a salvo, y la idea le heló la sangre. Él sabía que no había nada que no hiciera por ella, la amaba hasta ese infinito límite.

Sus manos temblaron levemente y tuvo que sujetarlas para mantenerse tranquilo. Allí sobre el sofá, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y trato de alejar todo lo que atormentaba a su mente.  
Jamás deseo quedarse solo, eso fue lo peor que podría pasarle. Necesitaba de todos, sentirse amado, que aun le importaba a alguien; quiso gritar y contar lo que había sucedido, sacar el dolor de su pecho y nunca lo consiguió. La mejor idea para mantener a todos al margen del problema que lo seguía de cerca desde hace dos años, fue echarlos de su vida. Se perdió en su propia tortura. Se convirtió en su propia pesadilla.

¿Alguien sabía lo que era ser torturado emocionalmente hasta perderte a ti mismo? Nadie si quiera se acercaba a la idea de lo horrible que fue eso y, por segunda vez en su vida, quiso huir, pero esta vez estaba convencido que lo haría con la persona correcta.  
Había abierto los ojos, tan abiertos que podía notar lo jodido que estaba todo, con él y el mundo, con él y sus acciones, con él y su hada de ojos marrones.

Lucy… Su Lucy. Solo por ella sostenía la carta y la leería. Solo por ella enfrentaría a todo y todos, no volverían a lastimarlo y no le pondrían una mano encima a Lucy. Nadie iba a tocarla.

Justo después, un felino saltó a su regazo, pidiendo por atención y se vio obligado a apartarlo.

— Ahora no, amigo.

Tragó saliva y no lo pensó más. Abrió la carta y leyó, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta cada vez que analizaba las palabras.

»

_Si esta carta llegó a tus manos, significa que yo no estoy allí para hablarlo.  
Lamento hablar mediante palabras escritas._

_Entregué esta carta al servicio corresponsal meses atrás, temiendo por lo que pudiera suceder. Fije una fecha para su envió y si estás leyendo esto, supongo que todo salió como planee. O al menos una parte._

_He hecho cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, pero entregarte a mi hija no es una de ellas._

_Lucy fue la luz de mi vida y sé que también será la tuya. Confió en que no serás lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarla ir._

También sé lo que sucedió contigo y no te juzgo. También se que puedes pensar lo peor de mi por meter a mi hija en problemas, pero trataba de hacer lo contrario.  
Necesitaba protegerla mientras yo investigaba su organización, y cuando a mi llegó ese rumor de lo que tus padres hacían para tratar de ayudarte, me pareció la mejor idea.

_Lucy estaría protegida por el apellido de tu familia y no correría ningún peligro. Probablemente ella me odia ahora. Yo no tuve la fuerza para salir adelante y Lucy pudo hacerlo. Tiene la fortaleza de su madre, eso es lo que te cautiva de ella. Es por eso que se que cuidaras de mi niña, Natsu Dragneel._

_Ellos no pueden controlarte, Natsu. No permitas que vuelvan a lastimarte. Mi hija es fuerte y muy inteligente, será tu apoyo, confía en ella. Busca la manera de terminar con ellos. _

_Mi familia jamás estuvo acabada. Lucy es la propietaria de todo el imperio Heartfilia. La fortuna de nuestra familia sigue en sus manos. Sabes muy bien cómo funciona esto, sabes lo que ellos quieren y no dejes que lo tomen. _

_Confió en que serás tú quien la cuidara y no la entregaras a otro hombre. Lucy puede ver lo mejor en una persona, Lucy tienes los ojos más honestos que jamás veras en tu vida. Mi hija es lo mejor que me sucedió, mi familia lo fue y ellos la destruyeron. No dejes que te hagan lo mismo._

Si tienes la oportunidad, intenta convencerla de que no me odie y me perdone. Supe la primera vez que te vi con ella, que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Es difícil darte a mi linda pequeña por medio de una carta.  
Fui el primero quien la sostuvo cuando nació, fui el primer hombre en su vida, fui el primero en ver su sonrisa y escuchar sus palabras. Cada momento con ella es valioso, hijo. La amo demasiado y confió en que tu también la amaras tanto como yo.

_JH_

«

Dejó el papel sobre la mesa de centro y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Ahora entendía todo y porque la buscaban.  
Sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas calientes acumulándose en sus ojos y solo pudo pensar en lo estúpido que había sido.  
Que dios lo ayudara porque se había enamorado perdidamente de la persona que odió desde el primer instante. Lucy hizo lo imposible, se coló en su muerto corazón, en su perdido interior, nunca pensó que significaría tanto para él. Ella lo hizo creer, tener esperanza en que por fin su vida dejaría de ser una absoluta mierda.

— La amo, Jude. Realmente lo hago, y quiero que ella me crea.- el pecho le dolía. No quería sentir este dolor de nuevo, quería a Lucy con él, la necesitaba. Lucy no lo traicionaría, ella jamás haría algo así, no tenía el corazón para tal crueldad. Lo sabía ahora.

Se convirtió en el imbécil más grande y ese imbécil necesitaba el calor de la chica que amaba para volver en sí. Era débil y dependía de ella más que el aire para respirar, simplemente no podía estar apartado por más tiempo. Lucy siempre sonreía, le sonreía a él con ese precioso brillo en sus ojos y eso era todo lo que quería en ese momento.

Cuando pensó que por fin había dado el último paso que le faltaba a su vida, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver a sus nuevos invitados.

.

.

.

.

Rogue se lo advirtió. No debía pasar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, no debía estar sola, no debía pasear por las calles a tardes horas de la noche y mucho menos, ir a la estación de policía.

Volver a casa parecía ser la opción equivocada. Principalmente porque Michelle exigiría respuestas que ella aun no tenía. Querer gritarlo y ser incapaz de hacerlo. Necesitaba entender que era lo que sucedía con Natsu. ¿Por qué sabia todo lo relacionado con su padre, con aquellas personas relacionadas, con ella misma? ¿Sufriría él de la misma manera? Podía estar haciéndose las ideas equivocadas.

Tenía que escuchar las explicaciones de Natsu, pero cada vez que quería hacerlo, todo siempre parecía empeorarse, por su culpa o la de él.  
Seria estupidez de su parte o simplemente confiaba todavía, era solo que se arrepentía de las palabras crueles que le dijo. El Natsu que Lucy conoció estaba roto, con el tiempo junto cada una de las piezas para volver a unirlo y ahora era ella quien lo estaba destruyendo, y no quería. No quería serlo. Odiaba hacerle daño porque sabía que sería como aquella chica que tanto lo hirió.  
Aún así, también tenía miedo de que él la lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Como una vez dijo un poeta: »La palabra dicha no puede volver atrás.«

Ya no pensaba con claridad y dudaba que pudiera mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. Lucy era fuerte, pero nadie nunca lo seria por siempre.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita?- preguntó uno de los oficiales. Todo el lugar estaba en movimiento, la noche en la ciudad requería de más atención por parte de las autoridades. El hombre la miró con preocupación y sabía exactamente la razón. Su rostro lucía pálido, cansado, estaba hecha polvo por completo. Su fortaleza estaba quebrada, sin embargo, aun mantenía la cabeza.

— Quiero ver al oficial Jura.- una de las posibles opciones seria que Jura no se encontrara en la estación. No lo pensó.

— Oh, lo lamento, pero el oficial Jura está ocupado con un caso que…

— No te preocupes, Yuka.- lo interrumpió el hombre de quien hablaban. — Siempre tengo tiempo para la señorita Heartfilia.- aclaró. — Hablaremos en mi oficina, Lucy

Ella asintió con sutileza. Lo siguió por los pasillos del edificio, algunos oficiales corrían de un lado a otro, ninguno de ellos parecía percatarse de su presencia.  
Una vez en la oficina, tomó asiento frente al escritorio y Jura lo hizo poco después.

— No te ves bien.- mencionó mientras le ofrecía un poco de agua. — ¿Sucede algo?

_Sucede mucho_, quiso decir, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba allí por otra razón en particular.

— Es casi media noche y es peligroso que una joven camine por las calles. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- no hubo respuesta, así que Jura decidió tratar de descubrir lo que decía a través de su postura y expresiones. Fue entrenado para eso y sabía como hacerlo. — Buenas preguntas logran respuestas fácilmente.- recitó las palabras de Paul Samuelson. — No tengas miedo de preguntar, Lucy.

Logró ver a través de ella, la duda y desesperación de la verdad en sus ojos. Urgía por conocer razones.

— Quiero saber lo que sucedió con Natsu.

Jura apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la observo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero entender, necesito entender. Sé que no puede decirme todo, pero por favor, nadie me dice nada y estoy cansada de eso.

Podía entender su frustración. La vida de Lucy era complicada, había pasado por mucho y se merecía las respuestas. El hombre suspiró y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla.

— Nadie te dice nada, Lucy, porque no hay mucho que contar. Natsu nunca declaró una verdad. Continua obstruyendo la investigación, se niega a testificar cada vez que es citado en el tribunal.

El tema de aquellas personas que la seguían y Natsu involucrado con ellos cruzo por su mente, aunque lo desecho de inmediato. Tenía que haber otra razón y la descubriría. Ya estaba harta de no comprender. Había recibido crudos golpes de todos tipos y podía aceptar uno más.

Lucy lo observaba con temor, temor a escuchar una verdad de la cual tal vez no estaba preparada. Sin embargo, ya no le negaría las respuestas.

— Hace dos años, el día 27 de Julio, recibimos una llamada. La familia Dragneel solicitó el apoyo de la policía; fue desconcertante, principalmente porque se trataba de la nueva familia líder.- continuó. — Yo soy uno de los encargados del caso, he vivido de cerca todo lo que sucedió con Natsu. Ese mismo día, llegamos a la mansión en busca de argumentos validos a su llamado, ellos mismos notificaron la desaparición de su hijo. Por supuesto, ese era un tema delicado, por lo que tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto, especialmente para evitar la mirada de los medios de comunicación. La realidad era esa, Natsu había desaparecido, pero _él_ dejo una nota.

Lucy recordó las palabras de Michelle, algo no cuadraba, algo no se sentía bien. ¿Intuición? No lo sabía.

— Los Dragneel llevaron a cabo una investigación por su cuenta, ya sabes, tienen el dinero para hacerlo, solo que al no haber un progreso, llamaron a la policía una semana después. No tenían ninguna pista más que la nota. Ningún registro en aeropuertos, centrales, no había rastro de su hijo.- se detuvo un momento para estudiar la expresión de Lucy que no perdía el ritmo de la conversación. Prosiguió después de eso. — La nota indicaba que el chico se había ido de casa, por su cuenta y no quería que nadie lo buscara. Eso indicaba que no se trataba de un secuestro o algo parecido.

— ¿Y cómo estuvieron seguros de que en realidad él lo escribió?- llegó la primera pregunta.

— Sus padres reconocieron la letra. También sus amigos. En realidad, ellos fueron quienes más aportaron a la investigación.- aclaró. — Natsu tenía una novia en ese tiempo, fueron esos dos chicos los que sospechaban que Natsu había huido con ella. A simple vista parecía una travesura de dos adolescentes enamorados...- esa idea le revolvió el estomago a Lucy. — Pero después nos llegó otra denuncia de desaparición. Se trataba de la misma chica con la que Natsu había escapado.

El nombre de esa chica lo omitía. Lo más probable era que su nombre fuera información confidencial y no le reclamaría. Obviamente no le diría todo. Podía perder su trabajo por eso. Agradecía demasiado estar escuchando una parte de todo lo que sucedió. Guardo silencio y lo dejo hablar.

— Fue inquietante, especialmente para mí. La chica no dejo ninguna nota, a decir verdad, había muy poca información sobre su paradero, incluso sobre ella misma. Ambos eran jóvenes, ingenuos y no podían desaparecer de la nada sin al menos dejar un rastro. No había nada que nos llevara a ellos o indicara que estaban bien, ni siquiera una pista o avistamiento. Se esfumaron por completo. Cada día que pasaba era desesperante porque no conseguíamos avanzar con la investigación, continuamos sin parar por dos semanas más, hasta que fuimos notificados por la presencia de Natsu.- se detuvo nuevamente y se paso la mano por el rostro mientras soltaba un suspiro largo. Lucía afectado al recordar aquella imagen. — Lo encontramos vagando en una carretera a las afueras de la ciudad. Caminaba en dirección recta sin prestar atención al camino, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Era horrible solo verlo.- admitió. — La peor parte de eso, era su apariencia. Estaba delgado, como si no hubiera comido en semanas; tenía marcas enrojecidas en las muñecas y tobillos, con un leve rastro de sangre. Incluso en el hospital, en donde parecía estar a salvo, no pronuncio ninguna palabra por tres días.

La imagen de un Natsu destrozado, emocional y físicamente le oprimía el pecho. ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho algo así? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerlo?

— Nuestra obligación era encontrar a los culpables y a su compañera. Natsu había aparecido, pero aun faltaba la chica. Hasta el día de hoy, no he olvidado esa expresión en su rostro.- Lucy frunció el ceño. — Al cuarto día, cuando le pregunte sobre ella, por fin vimos una respuesta de su parte, solo que no de la manera que esperamos. Él me miro con los ojos más vacios y frívolos que he visto en mi vida y me dijo: ''Para mí, es mejor que no vuelva a aparecer nunca. '' Después de eso, no volvió hablar del tema y esa declaración lo convirtió en un sospecho. Hasta el día de hoy, no sabemos nada de la chica.

Esta era la intuición que le gritaba.

— ¿Por qué un sospechoso? La chica también debió serlo de igual manera, ella también desapareció. Ella pudo ser la culpable y escapado después.

— Tomamos las evidencias que mostraban la verdad en ese momento. Natsu confesando esas palabras y la chica desaparecida, ¿Qué es lo que creerías tu?

— Yo lo habría escuchado.

— Él nunca hablo con nosotros.

— Porque no encontraron la manera.

Jura pareció dudar por un momento.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero todo habría sido más fácil si hubiera hablado en aquel momento.

Hablar no era tan fácil. Ella lo entendía, ahora comprendía su conexión con Natsu. Ellos eran tan similares, solo ambos podían entenderse.

''_Yo lo habría escuchado. ''_

Y tomaría su propio consejo.

— Es tarde, Lucy. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa. ¿Tienes como volver?- cuestionó. Era obvio que estaba ocupado, aun así, se tomo el tiempo para hablar con ella. No sería ingrata con aquella amabilidad.

— Mi prima me espera en el auto.- mintió. Si decía la verdad, el oficial se ofrecería a llevarla a casa y debía ir a otro lugar.

Él asintió.

— Entiendo. Lamento no responder todas sus dudas, señorita Heartfilia, pero sigue siendo una investigación confidencial.

Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza.

— Quería escucharlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Gracias por darme las respuestas.- aunque aun necesitaba más.

Solo pensar que a Natsu le pudo haber sucedido algo más de lo que ella imagino le helaba la sangre. Ya se habían herido, ya _estaban_ heridos y una charla era necesaria. Esta vez, ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

.

Llevaban varios minutos en silencio. Ninguno decía nada. Trataban de buscar las palabras correctas para comenzar a hablar sin perder la cordura. Aunque los tres sabían que era imposible.

— Esto es una mierda.

Natsu quiso reír sin ganas. Solo con amargura.

— ¿Hablas de mi vida o de mi?

— De ambas.- gruñó Gajeel. — Especialmente con toda tu porquería. Estoy harto de que sigas retrocediendo en vez de avanzar. Tuviste la puta oportunidad con Lucy y la dejaste ir, pero no estoy aquí para echártelo en cara. Estoy aquí porque eres mi jodido amigo y me importas. Siempre me he preocupado por ti y fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para ignorarlo, pero lo entendí. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que nunca estuviste solo?

Él ya lo sabía y si, siempre fue un imbécil. Todo fue para protegerlos, también a ellos.

— Lo que sucedió con Natsu fue más difícil de lo que imaginamos, Gajeel. Creo que deberíamos entenderlo.- fue Gray quien hablo, con notable culpabilidad en su voz.

— Cierra la puta boca, Fullbuster, y no trates de defenderlo ahora y ponerte de su lado. ¿Crees que no he notado que has actuado extraño estos días? ¡Todo esto es una porquería! Estoy cansado de esta mierda.

Básicamente era lo mismo para todos. Unos más que otros. Ya nadie podía continuar sin un impulso, sin una razón.  
Un respiro. Rogaba por un respiro, una tranquilidad, una manera de huir nuevamente sin ataduras.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amargado? ¡Carajo, Gajeel! Eres tu quien nos tiene cansados con la misma mierda.- exclamó Gray.

Gajeel los fulminó con la mirada a ambos y, después de unos segundos, las risas masculinas resonaron en el apartamento.  
Los nervios de su cuerpo se relajaron y pensó que había pasado un tiempo en el que realmente tuvo un buen momento con sus amigos. Esto le recordó viejos tiempos. Era agradable y por eso tenía que luchar, no volvería a perder lo que recupero.

Las risas fueron cesando poco y se convirtió nuevamente en un silencio. La vida requería de pasos para avanzar y seguir adelante, o retroceder y volver a la oscuridad, y él estaba más que decidido en continuar hacia el frente. Sus pasos dejaban atrás la tristeza cada vez que abría su corazón, como lo hizo con ellos.

— Estoy enamorado de Lucy.- pronunció las palabras que ellos no habían escuchado.

Nadie más que ellos fueron testigos de cómo su mejor amigo cerró su interior con un muro inquebrantable y vació sus sentimientos después de lo que le sucedió. Fueron testigos de cómo se perdía cada día más y, ahora, volvían a escuchar aquellas palabras tan llenas de vida.

Los tres compartían una amistad que nadie más entendería. Gray fue incapaz de decir algo, su voz se quebraría si lo hacía, y Gajeel solo sonrió con las lágrimas picándole en los ojos.

— Lo sabemos, amigo. Y también se que la vas a recuperar. No dejes que se vaya.

Natsu dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Hablar se sentía tan bien y tenía que hacerlo con Lucy. No más secretos, solo ellos dos.  
Estaba en un buen lugar y no quería irse. Por fin todo volvía a estar mejor.

— Ahora cierren la boca y no digan nada más. Somos tres hombres en una habitación y no vamos a llorar, los machos no lloran, idiotas.- dijo Gajeel. Él siempre fue el más maduro de los tres, él que los cuidaba como si fuera una madre y ellos siempre se burlaron de eso. — Ya que hemos aclarado todo, no sean maricas y denme un abrazo.

Lo obedecieron sin rechistar.

— Pero somos hombres, ¿cierto?- bromeó Gray.

— Somos hombres.- rectifico Gajeel.

Compartieron un abrazo entre los tres. Un amigo siempre sería un hermano, y Natsu tenía dos.

— No saben cuánto los odio, hijos de puta.- dijo y sus amigos rieron.

Se sentía mejor después de aquello. Sus amigos le levantaron el ánimo, llegaron en el mejor momento, aunque no pudieran quedarse por más tiempo.  
Ambos sabían que Natsu tenía cosas que pensar y aclarar por sí mismo, por esa razón, lo tenían que dejar solo. Sabían que esta vez todo era diferente y estaría bien.

Se despidieron, prometiendo que esta vez ya no lo dejarían solo y, a pesar de que el único que lo había notado extraño fue Gajeel, Natsu también lo percibió.

— ¿Sucede algo, Gray? ¿Algo paso con Juvia?

Él negó.

— Juvia esta genial. No es nada, no te preocupes.

Estuvo tentando a girarse y decirle a su amigo todo lo que tenía apresado en su garganta, pero no era el tiempo adecuado para ninguno de los dos. Nunca lo sería.

Gray y Gajeel se fueron del apartamento y Natsu se quedo nuevamente solo. Aunque esta vez, ya no se sentía tan vacio. Solo hacía falta una persona en su vida, la única que necesitaba con urgencia.  
Cuando estuvo a punto de subir a su habitación y así poder pensar con claridad que es lo debía hacer, el sonido del ascensor retumbo en sus oídos.

Dejo de respirar por unos segundos al ver aquella figura femenina que le robaba el aliento. Una calidez lo lleno en cuanto Lucy dio un paso decidido hacia él.  
Fue allí donde supo que el momento que tanto temió, había llegado.

— Necesito respuestas.

* * *

.

.

.

**Me disculpo por lo corto que es xD pero les prometo que el otro será largo y valdrá demasiado la pena, especialmente para las dudas que tienen.**  
**También por no remplazar los caps editados. Editar me está llevando más tiempo del que creí y los remplazare por los buenos cuando los tenga todos listos.**

**Ahora ya no les ocultare tanta cosa en TD ;)**

**No diré nada más porque arriba ya escribí mucho :3 ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!**

* * *

Reviews:

.

.

.

Fuyu: Jaja me ha pasado. Por eso prefiero ponerme al día con los fics en un fin de semana. Yo también te amoadoro! Gracias por desvelarte para leer TD xD Y tener un recordatorio para el regreso (?) Este fic si les afecta el cerebelo xD

Happytroll: The deal es un revoltijo, lo siento xD Espero que tus teorías SI se mantengan, es interesante que alguien me descubra. Gracias por siempre estar aquí ;3

hinata uzumaki: Ay, ¡Muchísimas gracias! La mayoría de tus dudas se resolverán en el próximo. Los dos hablaran de todo, yyy por supuesto que puedo decirte de que país soy. Nací y vivo en México desde que tengo memoria. Soy Mexicana con orgullo del norte *3*

Romantica: Tantas incógnitas… jaja no lo pienses tanto, mejor olvida este fic y recuérdalo cada vez que tenga una actualización. Yo lo hago con los fics que leo, asi no me torturo. Mujer, continua así, me gusta cómo trabaja con tu cabeza y haces muy bien en pensar en Layla, nadie lo noto o no lo mencionaron, y sobre lo de Jude, sus intensiones no las he aclarado completamente pero lo que busco es confundir ;)  
Si hablamos de cariño a este fic, imagínate yo que soy quien lo escribe ;-; Cuando acabe seré un mar de lagrimas. Mis historias son como mis bebes.

Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y palabras, te mando un abrazo enorme ;3

kanade78963: :o No, no, no, nada de embarazos en chicos jóvenes xD No me gusta hablar de eso y mucho menos escribirlo. Gracias! Les mando un abrazo a las dos ;)

Michelle: Holaaa, Michelle! Revolver a todos es lo que planeo, pero ya basta de tanta vuelta. Ahora si les lanzare la verdad de golpe… o al menos una parte ;D

Lucy 31: Muchas gracias por entender! Es lindo tener el apoyo y paciencia :'3 Todo se mejorará en el fic, a veras c:

Mar: ¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta verte por aquí :'3

Elena cruz: Casi no abro el correo (En realidad casi no abro nada, solo ask y tumblr, twitter cuando se me ocurre algo para tuitear) pero te agregaré ;)

Maki: Yo no lo veía, ni escribí de esa forma, pero creo que te transmití otro sentimiento. Lo siento u-u

* * *

.

.

.

.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hemos recorrido un laaargo camino para llegar a este momento, el nombre de _ella_ y el pasado de Natsu ya lo tienen aquí.**

**Canción de inspiración: Up de Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Capitulo 41**_

_**.**_

* * *

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y se sintió morir. La felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo en el momento en que vio de nuevo esos honestos y hermosos ojos cafés.  
Parecía una eternidad. Estar sin ella era una tormentosa eternidad. ¿Cómo fue capaz de ignorar estos sentimientos? Lucy lo hacía sentir vivo, feliz, algo que había olvidado hace tiempo.  
Todos los malos recuerdos continuaban apareciendo una y otra vez y por fin los dejaría salir todos. Se libraría del enorme peso en su pecho. Ya no quería estar solo, ya no quería sufrir; estaba preparado para dejar todo atrás y mostrarle a Lucy la parte de su vida que no conocía de él. El verdadero Natsu. El mismo que se encargo de borrar y sustituirlo en lo peor en lo que pudo convertirse.

Confiaba en Lucy más de lo que lo hacía con cualquiera. Revelar la amarga verdad y exponerse a abrir su corazón le aterraba, pero ya no había otra alternativa. Se había metido bajo su piel y ahora solo ella tenía el poder de hacerlo pedazos, y se lo merecía todo.

La hirió de la peor manera y se odiaba. La rechazo incontables veces y se arrepentía. La necesitaba tanto que se sentía incapaz de continuar si no la tenía a su lado. Por esa razón, le diría todo para recuperar su confianza, para recuperarla a ella.

No quería a nadie más, solo a Lucy y se arrastraría hasta que sus rodillas sangraran si fuera necesario. Pisotearía su propio orgullo solo para tenerla de vuelta entre sus brazos.

Sin esperar más, asintió y dejo el camino libre para que se adentrara al apartamento.

La rubia solo caminó en silencio hasta la sala y esperó a que Natsu tomara asiento sobre uno de los sofás de piel. Podía ver el tormento en sus ojos, parecía querer decir demasiadas cosas. Estaba herido y ella lo estaba también. ¿Cómo llegaron a esa situación?

El inicio no fue perfecto; sin embargo, era mejor que la situación actual. Las cartas giraron, las caras cambiaron y se convirtió en un juego en donde todos intentaron mantener la máscara que los ocultaba de la realidad. Los secretos y desconfianza los convirtieron en lo que eran ahora. Se dieron cuenta de que perdían demasiado tarde. ¿Realmente podían cambiar el rumbo de la historia?

— ¿No vas a sentarte? — habló primero.

— Prefiero estar de pie. — era la mejor opción. La charla con Jura la había dejado inquieta y sabia que, si Natsu hablaba, lo que escucharía no sería bueno.

Él asintió.

La había visto horas atrás y se sentía como si fuera la primera vez. Y lo sería. Esta  
vez conocería lo que ocultó de ella. Estaba ahogándose en su propio deseo de tocarla, sentirla. Más que la razón, fue el impulso de sus agobiados sentimientos los que hicieron que la tomara del brazo y la atrajera hacia su cuerpo.  
Aún se mantenía sobre el sofá y abrazaba a Lucy por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre su estomago.

Sentirla cerca lo tranquilizaba de un modo que no podía explicar y mucho menos entender. Estaba en un punto medio en donde si cruzaba más la línea se quebraría.

Ella solo se quedo quieta. Mentía al decir que ya no le importaba, porque en realidad lo hacía todavía. Estar allí lo volvía más obvio. Quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No obstante, perdonar no era tan fácil y mucho menos aceptarlo como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que sería diferente, que algo cambiaria. Ya no se arriesgaría a ciegas. Cuidaría sus pasos con cautela.

— Natsu…

— Lo sé. — no fue necesario que lo dijera. No estaba allí para eso. La dejo libre, aunque no quiso hacerlo —. Solo quería sentirte cerca.

En el muelle, cuando intentó decirle todo para que pudiera entender y comprender en lo que ambos lamentablemente estaban involucrados, no fue como inicialmente lo planeo.  
El pánico se apodero de él y el plan que llevaba en mente se hizo trizas. Lo único que quería era mantenerla a salvo y decirle la verdad, solo que lo arruinó por completo. Nunca podía hacer nada bien. Todos tenían razón en eso.

''_Necesitas hablar, hijo. No podemos ayudarte si no lo haces''_

Recordó las palabras de su padre. Quiso hacerlo, solo que eso significaba poner en peligro a toda su familia y él los amaba. Prefirió tragarse sus amargos y dolorosos recuerdos y mantenerlos para sí mismo, que perder a las únicas personas que realmente lo amaban.  
Fue difícil en un inicio, pero consiguió pretender ser un maldito imbécil que al final se termino creyendo. No tener a nadie con quien hablar de todo lo que paso, no contar con una voz que le dijera que todo estaría bien y que comprendiera que él no quería eso. Quería volverse a sentir amado, quería volver a ser el mismo y todos sus deseos se fueron arraigando en el fondo de su oscuridad. ¿Acaso alguien sabía lo que era que te destrozaran el corazón y no ser capaz de encontrar consuelo y tener que callarlo?

¿Qué había hecho mal?, siempre se lo pregunto. ¿Todo fue su culpa? ¿Por entregar su corazón y confiar?

Tuvo miedo de volver a sentirse así de nuevo, entregar la parte de él que habían destrozado, aun lo tenía, pero Lucy era su luz y estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse porque esta vez podía sentir que era diferente. O así quería creerlo. Era su única esperanza y ya no tenía nada más que perder. Era el momento para escupir el veneno que lo corroía y liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban a su pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Su voz fue débil, aunque fue la pregunta lo que sorprendió a la rubia.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Tu mirada. — aclaró con una leve sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos —. Me miras como todos los demás.

— Yo no…— sabía a lo que se refería. Lo miraba como si fuera el culpable, solo que no era así en realidad. Ella no volvería a sacar conclusiones, ya había aprendido la lección. Tragó saliva y se apresuró a responder —. No lo hago. Estoy aquí para escucharte, Natsu. Quiero entenderte.

Fue la respuesta correcta y lo supo cuando vio el alivió en los ojos de Natsu que pronto se esfumo. Él tenía temor de hablar y ella de escuchar lo que tenia para contar.  
Si bien las circunstancias pudieron llevarlos a otro camino si hubieran elegido el indicado, la realidad era otra y estaban ahí, sin poder cambiar nada, sin poder rebobinar el tiempo. Tenían que arreglar las cosas como la situación se los indicaba y, en ese momento, la verdad era toda la respuesta.

Él se humedeció los labios y después suspiró. Una vez que comenzara no se iba a detener. El corazón de Lucy se aceleró en cuanto lo vio asentir con la cabeza. Por lo que tanto lucho ya lo tendría. Natsu le diría lo que ocultó por años, le entregaría todo lo que nunca le dio a nadie, y fue ahí, en donde comprendió la magnitud del dolor que solo le mostraría a ella. Pero él quería hacerlo y no iba a detenerlo.

La miró para tomar las fuerzas que necesitaba y le entregó el alma.

— Hisui. Ese era su nombre, o más bien lo es. No estoy seguro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — era difícil hablar, podía notarlo con solo mirarlo. Por esa razón, no lo presionaría.

— Quiero decir que no estoy seguro de que sea su verdadero nombre. Me dijo que su nombre era lo único real que había conseguido de ella, pero después de todas las mentiras entenderás que no estoy seguro si decía la verdad. — tragó saliva —. También entenderás que no me gusta pronunciar su nombre. Si no lo escuchas, sabes por qué.

Incluso para Lucy era difícil adecuarse a ese nombre. Durante todo el tiempo que intento saberlo y ahora que lo hacía parecía irreal. Ella tenía nombre, _Hisui_ le hizo esto.

— ¿Ella… Hisui, está viva?

Una amarga sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

— Ella vive solo para recordarme lo miserable que es mi vida y hacerla peor, con ayuda de los que te siguen y los que me vigilan.

Tal vez debió tomar su consejo y tomar asiento. Eso quería decir que…

— ¿Qué?

— Trate de explicártelo en el muelle y soy un completo idiota porque solo conseguí empeorarlo. — bajó la mirada —. No sabía lo de Jude, jamás he lastimado a nadie de la manera que crees, lo juro. — Y ella lo sabía —. La información llega a mí con ayuda de Ángel, yo no…

— Espera. — lo interrumpió —. ¿Ángel? ¿La misma que yo conozco?

Él asintió.

— Es una de ellos. Solía vigilarme y ahora solo pretende hacerlo. Ángel quería salir de esto y yo también, así que decidimos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Lucy parpadeó en confusión y dejo escapar un poco de aire. Esto no estaba llegando a nada.

Natsu y Ángel siempre se trajeron algo entre manos desde el inicio. Eran cercanos y a la vez lejanos. Nunca comprendió su relación y asumió lo que todos los demás: pensó que estaba enamorada de él. Y esto era muy diferente de todo lo pensó. Las últimas conversaciones con ella comenzaban a tener sentido.

Se sentó justo al lado de Natsu, con la adecuada distancia para separarlos. No tan cerca, ni tampoco tan lejos.

— No estoy siguiéndote. Yo no… no entiendo. — entendía su ritmo de la conversación. Lo conocía muy bien como para saber que quería gritarlo todo y, a su vez, guardar silencio para evitar que la alejara y no iba a suceder. No esta vez —. Tengo tiempo, mucho para ti, Natsu. — sabia la magnitud de sus palabras pero no se detuvo. Tomó su mano en la suya y la apretó —. Tú quieres hablar conmigo y yo voy a escucharte, todo lo que quieras. Nos preocuparemos por lo demás después. Estoy aquí.

Su mirada fue de la femenina mano rodeando la suya hasta aquellos ojos que lo sumergían en una ternura. Feroces, confiables, cariñosos, esas pupilas siempre buscaron lo mejor de él en sus peores momentos.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Él qué?

— Ser fuerte.

Lucy sintió que sus labios temblaban y se obligo a mantenerse firme. Solo su voz fue quien perdió la firmeza.

— Alguno de los dos tiene que serlo.

El pelirrosa sonrió levemente.

— Tu padre tenía razón.

Vio la confusión en su rostro y decidió evitar dar más explicaciones. Le diría sobre la carta más tarde. Tanta información en una sola noche lo haría mucho peor.

Todo desde el inicio. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras los recuerdos lo quemaban. Lucy no insistió. Necesitaba un momento y lo comprendió completamente.

— Solía pasarme la vida haciendo desastres. A mis diecisiete no me importaba nada. Solo jugaba, me escapaba de casa y molestaba a mis padres, fue divertido. Hasta que conocí a Hisui.

Él se tensó y tragó. Realmente odiaba hablar de esa chica.

— Nunca me había enamorado antes. No sabía cómo actuar o que decir, ella solo apareció frente a mí y me pareció la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. Me pasé dos meses tras ella, mendingando por su atención. Yo solo la quería a ella y sabía que solo trataba de hacerse la interesante. Fue una rutina divertida hasta que por fin cedió. A esas alturas ya estaba loco por ella.

Bien, escuchar todo eso era más difícil de lo que imaginó. Ya no quería oír ni una sola palabra más, pero sabía que para Natsu era más duro.

— Lucy. — notó su inquietud.

— Continua.

Natsu no quería herirla más, pero esa era la verdad. Asintió y prosiguió.

— Los cinco meses que pase con Hisui fueron increíbles, pero era solo yo siendo un idiota. Gastaba mi dinero, mis pensamientos, aliento, todo solo por ella y me olvide de todo lo demás. Estaba a punto de graduarme de la preparatoria y mis notas eran un desastre; mi papá sospechaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una chica y decidió que por mi bien debía recibir la ayuda de un tutor.

— Y no lo aceptaste.

— No. Él quería llevarme lejos de aquí, lejos de Hisui y yo no quería. Mi papá siempre quiso que fuera como él y siguiera sus pasos, yo solo quería vivir a mi manera, tomar mis propias decisiones. Y tomé las equivocadas. — se frotó los ojos y evitó mirarla esta vez —. Le conté a Hisui lo que sucedía y ella propuso la estúpida idea de huir juntos, ya sabes, como en las películas. En ese momento me pareció un plan perfecto, porque la amaba y quería darle todo. Y sé que fue inmaduro y estúpido, me di cuenta cuando ella me jodió y mando a la mierda todo lo que le di.

Por esa razón no quería volverse a enamorar. ¿Entregar su corazón para que volvieran a quebrarlo? Nunca… Hasta que Lucy apareció. No tenía sentido. Ni tampoco para ella.  
La rubia no tenía idea que contenía la respiración hasta que comenzó a faltarle el aire. ¿Cómo alguien podía pisotear tales sentimientos?

— Me fui. — la voz de Natsu a trajo de vuelta a la realidad —. Tomé lo que pude, abandone a mi familia, a mis amigos y me fui. Decidimos tomar un taxi hasta la próxima ciudad, yo tenía el dinero así que no hubo problema. Queríamos evitar cualquier estación o medio que nos delatara, así que el trasporte por carretera parecía ser el más seguro. — se tomó un minuto antes de continuar. Esta era la parte difícil —. Todo parecía normal y después de una hora el taxi se desvió de la autopista. Le pregunté a conductor, pedí por respuestas evitando caer en el pánico, no por mí, sino por Hisui; y cuando me di cuenta, el auto ya se había detenido.

Incluso recordaba perfectamente las reacciones de Hisui. Esa pequeña mentirosa sabía fingir y él se lo creyó todo.

— Dos hombres me sacaron y me cubrieron el rostro. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que me subieron a otro auto, yo no podía ver nada y no podía pensar en nada. Hisui no estaba conmigo y me aterré, imagine lo peor. Me desnudaron, ataron mis manos y pies con una cuerda que me lastimaba mucho…

— Para.

— Me lanzaron contra el suelo. No me podía mover, cada vez que lo hacía la cuerda me cortaba la carne. Aun así, en lo único que pude pensar fue en Hisui. Yo solo quería verla a salvo, Lucy, y lo hice dos días después.

Recordó la manera en que ella entró a aquella habitación sucia, mirando a todo con repulsión, inclusive a _él_. Sin embargo, no lo notó. La voz en su cabeza le gritaba que abriera los ojos, pero el verla ahí, sana y salva frente a él fue un gran alivio. El dolor en su estomago por el hambre y sed, nada de eso le importó. Hasta que ella pronuncio las palabras que más lo lastimaron.

'' _Hisui. Mi nombre es lo único real que has conseguido de mi. ¿Realmente creíste que podía enamorarme de ti? Solo mírate ahora. Eres ingenuo, idiota, ni siquiera sabes cómo conquistar a una mujer. Nadie jamás te querrá, solo a tu dinero. ''_

— Creo que engañarme y entregarme a ellos no fue suficiente, también me dijo cosas que quisiera olvidar. Le di todo de mi y ella…

— Para. — tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligo a mirarla —. No voy a forzarte a seguir.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver la ternura y comprensión en sus ojos, y más que nada: dolor. Lucy lo entendía. A Lucy le importaba.

— Quiero hacerlo.

— Está bien. Es suficiente…

— Quiero hacerlo, Luce.

Ella luchó contra sus lagrimas y parpadeo varias veces para alejarlas. Las mejillas comenzaban a dolerle a causa del llanto contenido. Se le encogió el corazón al escuchar la manera en que la había llamado a pesar de los amargos recuerdos que estaba teniendo. Dejaba atrás su pasado para entregarse a ella.

— Bien. — respondió con voz temblorosa —. De acuerdo.

Él le apartó las manos dulcemente y beso sus nudillos antes de continuar. Estaba sufriendo y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sentir mejor.

— Pase días sin probar una comida o sentir el agua en mi garganta. Solo me alimentaban para evitar que pudriera, me necesitaban vivo. Así fueron las dos peores semanas de mi vida. Yo solo quería estar en casa, que todos me perdonaran por irme. — se pasó las manos temblorosas por el rostro y dejo escapar un largo y lastimoso suspiro —. Para el último día ya no era nadie. No quería volver a estar de pie, fue muy difícil y tuve que hacerlo. Ellos me dejarían ir solo con una condición: decirles todo.

Y aquí es en donde Lucy ya no comprendió.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

— Al principio pensé que se trataba de un secuestro, pedirían el monto y me dejarían libre, pero nunca paso. El dinero es lo único importante para ellos y encontraron otra manera de conseguirlo. — y de nuevo tuvo sentido para ella. Su charla con Rogue —. Sabes cómo funciona todo. Somos diferenciados por nuestra clase social; las familias que lideran la economía del país contamos con ciertos privilegios, entre estos son diferentes sumas de dinero. Para el estúpido gobierno nuestra vida tiene un costo mayor a causa del capital que se introduce por los negocios. Ese beneficio es nuestro seguro de vida.

Siempre se pregunto porque Natsu había elegido introducirse en el mundo de los negocios en la universidad cuando se notaba que odiaba estar ahí. Mientras más lo conocía, más se convencía de que había sido Igneel quien lo obligo a hacerlo. Ahora, ya no estaba tan segura.  
Él sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando. Se sorprendería aun más si fuera otro momento. En su mente rondaba otra duda.

— Pero el seguro de vida no puede ser cobrable mientras la persona este con vida, o a menos que sea temporario.

— Si, esa es la razón por la que necesitaban vivo. — aclaró —. El dinero no es más que un jodido engaño porque jamás podremos utilizarlo en vida. La indemnización es asegurada en una cuenta bancaria y si hubiera muerto, el dinero sería automáticamente dado a mi familia.

La rubia lo entendió.

— Querían las cuentas para obtener el dinero. Por eso te necesitaban. — él asintió.

— Mi familia es la primera en el país sobre todas las demás. Mi padre es quien tiene el control sobre eso, y yo al ser su sucesor era obvio que tenía que saberlo también. Mientras él imbécil que los lidera me dijo lo que realmente querían de mí, hubo algo que no entendí del todo. — la miró con expresión afligida —. Nadie debía saber eso, Luce.

Fue ahí en donde supo que la siguiente respuesta fue lo que termino por acabarlo en aquel tiempo. Aun con miedo de preguntar, lo hizo.

— ¿Y como lo hicieron?

Una sonrisa triste se asomo en sus labios.

— Después de Hisui solo hubo otra persona en la que realmente confié en aquel tiempo. El que creí que era mi mejor amigo.

Lo sabía.

— Sting.

Natsu no dijo nada. Ella podía sentir su dolor en el silencio. Ser traicionado por las dos personas en quienes más confiaba. Lo entregaron a la humillación y sufrimiento por su avaricia. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo sin que se le hiciera añicos el corazón. Ahora entendía porque no podía confiar en nadie. Tenía miedo de volver a pasar por mismo. Y ahora él le permitía el total acceso a su interior. Un lugar en donde nunca nadie había tocado realmente. Solo Lucy.

Ella rompió la completa distancia y volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Sintió como tensaba los músculos de las mandíbulas para luego hablar. Él no la miro; solo mantuvo la vista hacia abajo.

— Sabia que su familia estaba pasando por un momento difícil, solo que jamás imagine que todo lo que le conté lo utilizaría en mi contra. Hisui tuvo razón. Siempre he sido un ingenuo, un estúpido, el dinero es lo único que importa de mí.

¿Cómo Hisui pudo hacerle algo así? ¿Cómo Sting pudo hacerle algo así? Quería la cabeza de ambos en una bandeja. Luchaba con respirar cuando escuchó la historia completa y decidió que era suficiente para ambos.

Aún continuaba sin mirarla y no lo soporto más. ¿Cómo podía ignorarlo cuando estaba sufriendo? No tenía el corazón para hacerlo.  
Tantas cosas que no sabía, tantas cosas que nunca imagino. Esta era la verdad. Más oscura y complicada de lo que espero.  
Con el cuerpo temblando y llorando por él, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo con ternura. El chico no se movió.

— Abrázame, Natsu.

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó con voz débil.

— Abrázame.

E hizo como le dijo. Colocó la cabeza sobre su hombro y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso llorar por todo lo que sucedió, por todo lo que tuvo que callar y por estar tan lejos y tan cerca de la persona que realmente amaba. No se contuvo. Derramó las lágrimas por las injusticias que vivió, las traiciones que le destrozaron el alma. Se entrego a Lucy y permitió a su cuerpo derramar las lágrimas que por tanto tiempo contuvo.

Ella lo sintió temblar y lo sostuvo con firmeza.

Natsu era fuerte. Soportar aquello sin quedar más marcado. Ella sabia porque se mantuvo callado por todo este tiempo, si lo hacía, los que le hicieron daño terminarían lo que comenzaron hace dos años. Acabarían con su familia, con todas las personas importantes para él. No podía hacerse la idea de silenciarse y no ser capaz de hacer nada. Debió ser difícil.

Se mantuvieron en silencio y perdieron la noción del tiempo. Era más de media noche cuando Lucy llego al apartamento, en ese momento, no tenía idea de la hora.

Cuando Natsu se calmó, también se negó a soltar a Lucy y ella no protesto. Tenerla entre sus brazos lo tranquilizaba. Hasta que habló de nuevo.

— ¿Recuerdas el chico del cementerio? Rogue. Es uno de ellos.

Se alejo un poco para observarla y ella limpió el rastro de sus lágrimas dulcemente.

— ¿Te has encontrado con él?

— Si, pero no es malo. Me ha estado ayudando.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Conoció a mi papá.

Pudo ver la fe y tranquilidad en sus ojos. Los ojos de Lucy siempre tenían las repuestas. Y él tenía algo más que decirle.

— Hablando de eso. — se apartó esta vez y fue su turno de limpiar sus mejillas con los pulgares —. Me llego una carta de Jude.

— No es posible. — dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Evito decirle algo más y le dio la carta. Tenía derecho a leerla, después de todo, eran las últimas palabras de su padre.

Mientras Lucy leía cada palabra, más le costaba contener las lágrimas. Su papá quería a Natsu con ella, se encargo de decirle todo lo que nunca podría. Su papá sabía que no viviría tanto tiempo considerando su posición. Y era ahí en donde surgían sus preguntas: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo y dejarla sola? ¿Había algo más oculto?  
Realmente deseaba poder tenerlo. A él y a su madre. Era muy difícil estar sola.

Sus labios se estremecieron en tristeza y dejo caer el brazo sobre el sofá en cuanto termino de leer. Jamás podría odiarlo, ¿Cómo osaba siquiera a pensarlo?  
Apretó los dientes y evito soltar una maldición. Todo lo que dijo en la maldita carta debió decirlo frente a ella, en cada momento que lo necesitara: el día de su boda si algún día sucediera, el día en que tuviera a su primer hijo, en cada jodida hora. Ella lo necesitaba allí, en cualquier situación. Los necesitaba a ambos.

— Si estuviera aquí, lo mataría por hacer esto. — lanzó el papel sobre la mesa de centro. Sabía que era una broma de mal gusto, solo que no sabía cómo tomar todo aquello.

El pelirrosa guardo silencio y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que apoyara su rubia cabeza contra su pecho. Era su turno de hacerla sentir mejor, su turno de demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él.  
Besó su frente y suspiró. Los dos estaban jodidos. Los dos tenían el corazón maltratado y herido. Y era increíble que no se hicieran más daño del actual, considerando la similitud de su pena. Estaban atrapados el uno con el otro, esa siempre fue su conexión desde un inicio y era imposible escapar. Le pertenecía a Lucy.

— No sé si lo sabes, pero eres la primera persona que realmente he amado. Sé que no va a ser fácil, realmente jodí todo contigo. Será difícil, muy difícil, pero voy a tomar el riesgo, incluso si me lastimas mucho más de lo que yo lo hice, incluso si me abandonas o haces lo mismo que _ella_, lo soportaré todo. — su voz se quebró —. Lo soportaré y lo intentaré todo porque te quiero conmigo cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo del resto de mi vida.

La rubia apretó los ojos con fuerza y algo se le rompió adentro. Enterró el rostro en su pecho mientras él la sostenía contra sí. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuanto quería lo mismo. Necesitaba que le dijera que encontraría una manera de estar juntos, pero no era tan fácil.

Mantuvo los brazos a su alrededor, protegiéndola y consolándola. Natsu no pronuncio ninguna palabra porque también quería lo mismo. Tenerla allí era lo que necesitaba y tomaría por el momento. Al menos hasta que Lucy le diera una respuesta.

Ya no había muros entre ellos. Ningún secreto. Solo tenían que lidiar con sus propios sentimientos, decisiones y pequeños obstáculos que no parecían dejarlos tranquilos.

Un sonido parecido a una tintineo lo sobresalto, principalmente porque estaban consientes de que las probabilidades de que una persona subiera al apartamento de Natsu a las dos de la madrugada eran nulas.

Tan pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, varios oficiales armados entraron al lugar. Obligándolos a ambos a separarse; no obstante, Natsu se mantuvo cerca de Lucy.  
Nada tuvo sentido hasta que vieron al oficial Jura Neekis y una chica rubia salir tras todos ellos.

— Arréstenlo. — ordenó y los demás oficiales se lanzaron contra el chico.

— ¡No! ¿Qué están haciendo? — trató de detenerlos y solo consiguió ser alejada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo _tu_? — le replicó Michelle —. ¿Por qué lo sigues defendiendo?

— Juro que podría golpearte ahora mismo. Mantente alejada de esto, Michelle, no es tu maldito problema.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Jamás me has hablado de esta manera!

La ignoró. Lo menos que necesitaba era una discusión cuando Natsu estaba siendo sometido por los policías. Se dirigió a Jura.

— ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

— Me mentiste, Lucy. Dijiste que irías a casa y no lo hiciste. Tus tíos llamaron por ayuda y te encuentro en el apartamento de un sospechoso.

Oh, como si a ellos realmente les importara lo que sucediera con ella.

— He estado viviendo aquí por casi tres meses, no hay ninguna diferencia.

— Por supuesto que la hay. Es momento de que el chico asuma su responsabilidad.

Este era un gran problema y solo le venía a la mente una idea. En realidad podía ser la más estúpida o inteligente de todas. De cualquier forma tenía que intentar algo. Se acercó a Natsu (quien ya se encontraba de pie y esposado) y le susurró:

— Tenemos que decirles.

— De ninguna manera. — negó rápidamente —. Si nos descubren te harán daño.

— No podemos hacer esto solos, Natsu. ¿Qué haremos solo nosotros dos? Necesitamos ayuda.

Pareció meditarlo por un momento.

Si lo pensaba bien, de una manera u otra estaban jodidos. No obstante, con la ayuda de las autoridades podía al menos garantizar la seguridad de Lucy, y eso, era lo que más le importaba.

— Bien. Pero quiero a todos fuera.

Por supuesto que lo entendía. Bastante complicado fue hacer que hablara; obviamente no lo haría frente a un montón de desconocidos.  
Se dirigió nuevamente hacia Jura. Era la única forma de sacar a Natsu de esto y también conseguir apoyo.

— Hablaremos. Lo diremos todo. — El oficial la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella repitió en un suspiro —: _Todo. _

Jura retrocedió y procesó sus palabras por varios segundos. El testimonio del chico resolvería ciertos aspectos de la investigación. Negarse estaba fuera de cuestión.

— ¿Eso es verdad, Dragneel? — lo vio asentir —. De acuerdo. Suéltenlo. — ordenó.

— Él quiere a todos fuera. — musitó.

— Por supuesto que es así y no voy a oponerme. Normalmente lo hablaríamos en la estación, pero no estaría cómodo en ese lugar. Si no quiso hablar fue por una razón, y ahora no perderé la oportunidad. — le sonrió amablemente —. ¡Todos fuera!

Y los demás obedecieron. Se retiraron del apartamento exactamente por donde llegaron.

— No voy a irme.

— Michelle. — reprendió la rubia y su prima soltó una maldición.

— Bien. Haz lo que quieras. No me interesa.

Michelle solo estaba preocupada y Lucy lo sabía. Sin embargo, no podía decirle lo que sucedía, al menos no por el momento. Algún día lo entendería.

El procedimiento fue el mismo. Tomaron asiento y la explicación comenzó.

Lucy se arrepintió de haberlo arrinconado de nuevo a esa situación. Le costaba trabajo hablar y recordar y se sintió mal por hacerlo hablar. Mientras confeso lo sucedido dos años atrás y entre pausas entrecortadas mantuvo la mano de Lucy entre la suya y ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarla.  
Jura se pasó la mano por el rostro en varias ocasiones e hizo gestos en disgusto y molestia por lo que escuchaba. Su trabajo costaba de situación desagradables, pero los eventos en la vida del chico lo enfurecieron. Él era padre y entendía muy bien el dolor de que alguien hiriera a alguno de sus hijos. Era simplemente inaceptable.

Cuando escuchó la explicación sobre lo que aquellas personas buscaban estuvo a punto de explotar. Realmente era una porquería. Y aún más, lo que el chico tuvo que sufrir y callar por todo ese tiempo.

— Estoy muy apenado, Natsu. — dijo con sinceridad cuando la conversación llegó a su fin.

— Ya no importa.

— Importa, y mucho. Entiendo porque te mantuviste en silencio pero debiste pedir ayuda. Y ahora estoy aquí para esto. Es nuestro turno de encargarnos.

Aunque aun la voz muy adentro de su cabeza le gritaba que se detuviera, se sintió aliviado de volver a tener su voz.

— Solo hay un problema, oficial. — continuó la rubia —. Nadie…

— Debe saberlo. — interrumpió —. Lo sé. Los impuestos ya son bastante altos. Si las demás personas supieran los beneficios con los que cuentan, el gobierno estaría en grandes problemas con la ciudadanía. Además, se que es información confidencial y no quiero problemas legales o peor aún: perder mi trabajo. — se puso de pie —. Cuentan con mi silencio. — antes de girarse por completo y retirarse, había otro problema más. — Puedo entender que la razón por la que estás aquí, Lucy, pero no puedes quedarte.

Esto no estaba en sus planes. Natsu se tensó en cuanto Jura lo dijo. Lucy tendría que irse eventualmente, volver a casa, era solo que después de todo lo que hablaron la necesitaba allí.

— La denuncia fue hecha por tus tíos, y si no vuelves a casa podría haber problemas para Natsu. — explicó.

Natsu no quería eso, pero era lo mejor. Ya había prometido que no se rendiría con ella, la buscaría en cuanto amaneciera. Los ojos le ardían y bajo la mirada hacia la chica a su lado. También tenía los ojos enrojecidos y necesitaba dormir. Otra razón más para dejarla ir a casa.

— ¿Puedo contar con la seguridad de Lucy?- le preguntó al oficial.

— Enviaré una patrulla.

— Demasiado obvio.

Tenía razón.

— Entiendo. Mantendré a alguien cerca para vigilar. Tienes mi palabra, seré muy cuidadoso.

No se necesitaron más palabras. Jura caminó hacia el ascensor y Lucy tenía que seguirlo. Tenía que irse pero no quería dejar al chico solo. No después de lo sucedido esta noche. Pero tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que alejarse otra vez.

Solo dio tres pasos y fue detenida por la persona detrás de ella. Él tomó su mano con delicadeza y la soltó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Se inclinó lo suficiente para posar los labios sobre los de Lucy, solo unos segundos bastaron. Solo quiso sentir sus suaves labios por un breve momento.

— Ve. — susurró con pesar.

Si saboreaba más sus labios sería imposible dejarla ir.

Las pisadas se detuvieron y el ascensor cerró sus puertas. Natsu no se giró para mirar. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá: agotado por sus recuerdos y aliviado por dejar ir una parte de ellos. Sería imposible olvidarlo, pero por algo se empezaba.

Tenía que dormir para recuperar las energías y realmente las necesitaría para enfrentarse al problema que lo atormentaba.

Justo cuando pensó que podía tener un poco de tranquilidad, la esperanza se le derrumbo en tres resonancias.  
Su móvil sonó en sus pantalones y respondió. No sin antes constatar de quien se trataba.

— Espero que tengas una buena razón para llamarme a las tres de la madrugada, Ángel, porque estaba a punto de…

— _No sé qué carajos has hecho pero tenemos problemas, ¿me escuchaste? _

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó, aunque ya sospechaba de que se trataba.

— _¿Hay alguna razón que pase por tu mente para que yo te este llamando a esta hora?_

La sabía.

— No.

— _Si._ — la escuchó soltar un suspiro de preocupación y supo que se había equivocado al abrir la boca. Esos imbéciles eran capaces de cualquier cosa, siempre lo sabían todo. — _Se están moviendo._

* * *

.

.

.

**Probablemente aun tienen dudas, tomando en cuenta los hints que di al inicio del fic y quiero decir que téngame paciencia xD**  
**Habrá un capitulo flashback de dos años atrás en donde todo quedara más claro ;) Incluyendo el asunto del cabello blanco (primeros capítulos) del que todos están pensando ahora mismo.**

**Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué Hisui?... ¿Y por qué no? Jaja. Traté de confundirlos lo más que pude y espero haberlo logrado. No pensaba revelar el nombre pero me dije ''basta de eso, ya no le des tanta vuelta'' porque el final ya no esta tan lejos.**

**Los que pensaban que era Lissana, lo siento u-u. Es solo que Lissana no es un personaje muy querido entre los fans del nalu (no entiendo porque), y la chica de este fic es una perra total, por eso no me gustaría que ese odio se incrementara. Además de que odio que insulten a Lis.**

**Créanme, las preguntas que tienen, las sé y las responderé conforme avancemos desde aquí. No se preocupen ;) Y si no, háganme las saber para dejar algunos aspectos del fic más claros. Los jueces son ustedes c:**

**Uff, mucha explicación por hoy xD La próxima actualización es el 21 de marzo, estén pendientes.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: 1397L, Fairy Love chan, Mangekyo rinnegan BB7, NekoMimiR, Alissa Fullbuster, deicy, Neko Heartgneel, Naomi Redfox, Fuyu, NekoFT, Nana-Rose15, Lucy31, happytroll, anonimous, luna-chan, Chunchun3, Mar, Elena Cruz, Asdfghjkl y a la hermosa anónima del review super largo e historia de Pompeya *muchos corazones* Estoy fuera de tiempo y no pude responder sus reviews, espero me perdonen ;-;**

**Muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo :'3**  
**Nos leemos el sábado!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ha pasado un tiempo, mis hermosos. ¡Hola! **

**No tengo las palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba, aún más en los momentos difíciles que pasé con esta historia y espero no volver a vivir. **

**Mil gracias por toda la paciencia. Por sus lecturas. Por sus comentarios. La razón por la que estoy de vuelta son ustedes. Leyeron bien: ¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!**

**No se entretengan más leyendo esto que no importa ahora, jaja.**

(Para los que han perdido el hilo de la historia, solo lean en anterior ;) Es más que suficiente)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 42**_

_**.**_

* * *

El trayecto de regreso fue lo más incomodo y cargante que había vivido alguna vez. Estaba dividida entre dos personas significativas en su vida: una que conocía desde siempre y otra a la cual creía hacerlo.  
De cualquier forma, ambos, Michelle y Natsu, compartirían el rencor mutuamente hasta que alguno de los dos consiguiera a Lucy; porque esa chica era la persona más importante en sus vidas. Los dos la amaban de diferente manera, pero continuaba siendo el mismo sentimiento.

La espada y la pared ya tenían un nombre.

Lucy era la persona que no podían permitirse perder y buscaban con desesperación la manera de protegerla a través sus propios medios. La razón principal: Lucy era una chica fuerte. Una flor joven con muchas espinas que servían para proteger la vida y color en sus futuros pétalos. Su aspecto decaía demasiado rápido a causa de los tratos y realidad que vio una vez que intentaba florecer. Ahora podría marchitarse sin mostrarle al mundo la verdadera belleza y vigor que ocultaba en el centro de su vitalidad.

El oficial Jura Neekis se ofreció a traerlas de vuelta casa. Durante el recorrido, ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra. Había mucho por decir, pero aún más para silenciar. El asunto de Natsu, la verdad dicha de su propia boca, aun seguía rondando en su cabeza. Cada palabra, cada hilo de voz y dolor que ocultaba en gestos. Nadie debía estar solo. Nadie debía ser ignorado. Nadie debía ser lastimado. Nadie.

Miró sus muñecas y se le oprimió el pecho. En ese lugar lo sujetaron para causarle un daño mayor. Lastimar su cuerpo no fue suficiente, tuvieron que despedazarlo por dentro para convertirlo en su marioneta a causa del miedo.

Sufriendo en silencio por dos años.

Sería incapaz de cerrar los ojos esta noche y estaba convencida de que él tampoco lo haría. Hisui, todos ellos, realmente pagarían por lo que le habían hecho.

La patrulla se detuvo justo frente a la casa de sus tíos, y Michelle se apresuró a bajar del auto sin pronunciar o mostrar un gesto de agradecimiento. La rubia solo sonrío levemente en disculpa y salió para ir tras su prima.  
No necesito decir algo más sobre el tema que los rondaba, ya lo habían hablado en el ascensor: ni una sola palabra a nadie, mantenerse en silencio y pretender que nada sucedió. Que Lucy volviera a casa era la mejor opción, porque así, el reporte se archivaría en un expediente y ninguno de los sospechosos conocería lo que realmente se hablo en aquel apartamento. Jura se lo explico todo.  
También, para proteger a su familia, amigos y conocidos, era de vital importancia retener la información que ya tenían en sus manos.

Al menos Natsu ya no estaría solo. Podría hablar con ella. Todas sus inseguridades y miedos podría compartirlos con Lucy. Ese sería su apoyo hacia él. Pero, ¿Quién la apoyaba a ella?

Entró justo detrás de su prima y, antes de seguirla hasta su habitación, fue detenida por sus tíos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy? — Preguntó su tía Carol—. No volvías y sabes cómo es Michelle.

Todos sabían cómo era Michelle. Era divertida, confiable y, sobre todo, testaruda. Si ella creía que tenia la razón, haría todo lo posible para demostrarlo y convencerte de que así era. Muy exasperante en algunas ocasiones, pero aún así la amaba. Solo estaba preocupada y lo entendía completamente, aunque esperaba al menos que confiara un poco en ella y no se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Convencerla sería difícil.

— Lamento todo esto. — se disculpó ella. No deseaba causar más problemas.

Su tía negó con la cabeza.

— Eres joven. Entiendo.

No, no entendía.

Lucy agradecía con todo su corazón el apoyo que le brindaron cuando más lo necesito. Le proveyeron un techo en donde refugiarse, un lugar en donde estudiar y, principalmente, los alimentos que necesitaba para vivir. Pero ese era un tema aparte.  
Nunca deseo ser una carga para nadie y sabía que, eventualmente, tendría que encontrar otro lugar. Al final del día, ella era una más en su hogar. Formaba parte de la familia, si. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que el asunto pendiente de su padre y las personas detrás de ella, la dejarían sin refuerzos. Nadie se arriesgaría a tal peligro sin alguna razón aparente. Era muy fácil lavarse las manos y pretender que nada había sucedido. Así lo harían todos. Además, Lucy no permitiría que nadie se metiera en el problemón el cual se encontraba atrapada.

Esta vez, estar sola no le importó.

Evitando decir algo más y que descubrieran sus mentiras, avanzó hacia las escaleras, siendo detenida de nuevo. Esta vez por su tío, Hans.

— Tenemos un viaje de negocios y nos iremos por el fin de semana. Michelle accedió acompañarnos. Espero no te moleste estar sola.

¿Lo decía en serio?

A decir verdad, no podía ser más perfecto.

— No me molesta. — respondió con modales —. ¿Y… cuando es el vuelo?

— Mañana. Cuando despiertes ya no estaremos aquí. — Mencionó Carol con un bostezo—. Creo que deberíamos volver a la cama, cariño. — le dijo a su esposo— También deberías dormir, Lucy. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Ellos no tenían idea…

Asintió, se despidió de ambos y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a una habitación en particular.

¿Dormir? Su noche apenas comenzaba. No podría cerrar los ojos aunque lo intentara. Tantas cosas en su cabeza le impedirían la tranquilidad con la que gozaba antes del contrato. Sabía que algún día habrían ido por ella, así que culpar a alguien no servía de nada. Además, el pasado de Natsu rondaría por siempre en su memoria, y de ahí también surgían sus preguntas: ¿Le harían lo mismo que él para conseguir lo que querían? ¿Qué dinero buscaban? ¿En dónde estaba la fortuna Heartfilia de la cual su padre habló?

Recordó la carta. ¿Cómo podía ser la propietaria de la riqueza que dejo su familia? Y de ser así, ¿Cómo encontrarlo?  
Existían muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Mientras más sabia, menos necesitaba hacerlo. Prácticamente caminaba sobre cristales rotos con los ojos vendados. Todo se complicaba en cada segundo que pasaba y la información que conseguía giraba en espiral, solo confundiendo lo que ya sabía, o creía saber. A este punto, un colapso mental y emocional explotaría en el termostato de su cuerpo, y no podía permitirse tal debilidad en su cuerpo. Estar fuera del juego significaba para siempre.

Al menos tener el apoyo de la policía la relajaba un poco. Solo un poco.

Había pasado por mucho dolor, más de lo que cualquiera soportaría, y estaba alcanzando su límite. Natsu también lo hizo, por eso construyó aquel frío muro para protegerse, lo mismo que comenzaba a hacer ella. ¿Quién diría que se convertirían en el otro? Las situaciones los obligaron a hacerlo. Y era por eso que Lucy debía hacer lo mismo. Natsu no podía pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Tenía que alejarse de todos, de él.

El tiempo era oro y no iba a perder más.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Michelle y meditó sobre si debería tocar antes de entrar. Al final, optó por solo entrar. Dudaba que su prima le permitiera la entrada.

— Vete. Tengo que viajar mañana y debo dormir. — le dijo en cuanto la vio. Quitaba las sabanas de su cama y preparaba todo para poder dormir — Si, estaba molesta — ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Fuera!

En realidad, furiosa era el término indicado. Debió tomar su advertencia e irse, solo que Lucy necesitaba a su prima que la hacía reír y solía divertirse, necesitaba hablar. Era tan difícil sentir las palabras en la garganta y ser incapaz de decir algo más que mentiras, cosas que ella no sentía, tener la obligación de alejar a las personas por temor a hacerles daño. Ahora entendía a Natsu más que nadie en el mundo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y dejo escapar un suspiro largo. Tratar con Michelle le agotaba y ella ya estaba más que agotada.

— ¿Quieres parar ya? — pidió y la vio jadear con molestia.

— ¿Parar? ¿Me dices a _mí_ que pare? — cuestionó —. Es lo menos que puedes decirme, Lucy Heartfilia. Eres tú la que debe parar. Eres alguien que yo ya no conozco.

Gracioso. Esas palabras eran familiares para ella. Y no la sacaría de su error, realmente había cambiado, pero el cambio fue necesario. Doloroso y muy necesario. Al igual que escuchar su apellido.  
Estaba exhausta que no quería escuchar una palabra más. Al menos podría tomar un baño y relajarse.

— ¿Sabes qué? No quiero pelear. Hablaremos después.

— Y ahora huyes — mencionó mordaz —. Te has vuelto una cobarde, al igual que ese imbécil de Natsu.

Caminaba hacia la puerta y se detuvo para así girarse. No tenía ninguna obligación de explicarle nada sobre él o simplemente defenderlo. Sin embargo, la irritación en su pecho explotó en el momento menos apropiado. Los meses, todas aquellas semanas y los últimos días la tenían al borde del colapso.

— No soy una cobarde y Natsu tampoco lo es. Esta molesta, lo entiendo, pero debes parar. No lo conoces para decir eso — replicó.

— ¿Y tu si? — Preguntó con ironía —, Hace unos días no querías saber nada de él. Habías decidido olvidar todo el asunto y avanzar, ¡y mírate! Volviste a creerle su estúpida mentira.

— ¡Michelle!

— No, Lucy, debes dejar de verlo, de escucharlo, deja de decirte que esta vez es diferente, que él va a cambiar y todo será mejor. Ya has pasado por esto y sabes muy bien cómo termina. No quiero volver a ver como lloras por él. Solo está jugando contigo y tu eres lo suficientemente estúpida como para seguir cayendo en su juego.

— No es solo eso, es…

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo amas? Después de todo lo que has pasado no me lo creo. ¿Crees que es parecido a ti? No lo es. No lo son. Que estuviera contigo en los peores momentos no significa nada, solo creíste que lo necesitabas, así como él sintió lo mismo contigo. Estas confundiendo tus sentimientos. Lo hiciste desde el inicio.

El hueco en su pecho se hizo más grande y casi la dejó sin aire. La respuesta para defenderse se quedo atascada en su garganta. Bajó la mirada y todo en su mente se esfumó. Eso no podía ser cierto… ¿O sí?  
¿Acaso había confundido sus sentimientos desde el inicio? Tenía algo de razón en el argumento. Vio en él la similitud, sintió que tenía algo que necesitaba.

— Desde que éramos pequeñas siempre has querido reparar lo que no te incumbe, lo que no te pertenece. Tomas los problemas de los demás para ignorar los tuyos — continuó —. Nunca te diste cuenta, pero yo si lo hice.

Lucy negó.

— Eso no es verdad, solo tratas de confundirme.

— Ya estas confundida — afirmó con seguridad —. Por favor, vete de mi habitación — pidió —, Y si vuelves con él, no te atrevas a aparecerte frente a mí de nuevo.

— Eso no es justo, Michelle, detén esto.

— Se que no lo es, pero es todo lo que me queda para hacerte entrar en razón.

_¡No lo entiendes! _

Quiso gritar. No era solo Natsu, sino todo el asunto que la rodeaba. Le dolía la garganta, quería contarle la verdad de lo que sucedía, ansiaba hacerlo. Amaba tanto a su prima, era su mejor amiga, y por eso tenía que mentirle. A todos. La frustración era tanta que el estomago se le encogió. Querer hablar y no poder hacerlo la estaba matando. Mantener la angustia y daño para ella misma lastimaba, y mucho.

Michelle no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, Lucy salió de la habitación con el alma por los suelos. ¿Todo lo que sentía por Natsu fue una mentira? ¿Ella misma fue una mentira? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desaparecer? Rendirse sería más fácil. Todo terminaría en un disparo, un corte, lo que tuvieran planeado, porque jamás hablaría, ni sería parte de su infame organización.

Incluso tener un poco de paz parecía un sueño imposible.

Se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama y miró fijamente hacia el techo. Cientos de recuerdos la asaltaron. Su vida había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Si lo pensaba mejor, todo el cambio comenzó desde la muerte de su madre.  
Frunció el ceño y se reincorporó de inmediato. Eso era…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su móvil en la parte trasera de sus vaqueros. No reconoció el numero, pero podría ser Rogue, así que respondió sin darle tantas vueltas.

— ¿Si?

— _Hola._

Estaba un poco temerosa de la llamada y se tranquilizó cuando escucho la voz de Natsu.

Era cierto. Después de todo el tiempo juntos, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos, nunca obtuvo su número telefónico. El siempre hecho le robó una débil carcajada.

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ — preguntó él, con un tono divertido en su voz. La tensión desapareció en cuanto la escucho reír.

— Hemos compartido muchos momentos y ni siquiera tengo tu número — le respondió.

— _Bueno, yo tengo el tuyo. _

— Si, puedo darme cuenta — su risa murió —, obtuviste mucho de mí. Más de lo que he entregado a alguien.

La discusión con Michelle volvió a su cabeza y la línea quedo en silenció. Aún podía escuchar su respiración, así que por eso sabia que seguía ahí. Reclamar ya no servía. Tampoco traer cosas del pasado, aunque nunca se irían.

— Natsu…

— _No. Está bien_ — aclaró, con el pecho haciéndose trizas —. _Sé que no ibas a perdonarme tan fácil._

Ella no respondió. ¿Qué decir ante la verdad? Además, aún no estaba preparada para esa conversación, así que decidió cambiar el tema.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — por su llamada podía saber la respuesta.

Hubo una pausa y después contesto.

— _Estoy bien._

— Conozco esa mentira — de nuevo silencio —. Háblame, Natsu.

¿Y decirle que? ¿Qué estaba aterrado de perderla? ¿Qué nunca nada salía bien para él? Aún si jamás se hubieran conocido, ellos habrían ido tras Lucy. La diferencia era, que ahora él podía hacer algo. Intentarlo al menos. Lucy valía mil años de sufrimiento. Nunca encontraría a nadie igual. Ella era maravillosa de cualquier forma.

— _Duerme, Luce._

La rubia sintió que la sangre le hervía.

— ¡Demonios, no! — Se quejó — No hagas esto después de todo lo que pasó esta noche. No trates de alejarte de mí.

— _¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?_ — preguntó con voz débil, tan débil que sonó como un susurro.

— Yo no… — se tragó las emociones que inundaban su pecho —, no lo sé.

Antes ella nunca habría dudado. Antes no habría temido de decir lo que sentía o pensaba. Esto es lo que había conseguido después de herirla tanto. Debería sentirse avergonzado por intentar recuperarla, pero no quería a nadie más que a Lucy.

Evitó decir algo más. ¿Para qué lastimarla más? Después de todo, el culpable, no era nadie más que él.

— _Deberías dormir _— le sugirió nuevamente.

— No puedo.

— _Por favor, hazlo. Necesito que estés bien_.

¿Bien? Nada de esto estaba bien.

— Yo solo…

— _No voy a hablar sobre nosotros por el teléfono. Esta es mi única oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. _

Lucy había cambiado. Natsu había cambiado. Ninguno era el mismo, no lo serían por siempre. La llamada terminó en un simple silencio, sin palabras de despedida, solo con un sonido que anunciaba el final. Segundos después, alejó el artefacto de su oreja, mirando a un punto muerto.  
Alcanzó su bolso y de él sacó la carta de su padre. La trajo con ella porque necesitaba de sus palabras, de su presencia aunque solo fuera en un pedazo de papel y letras cursivas, para recordar todo lo hizo para protegerla. Agradecer no bastaba, tenía que luchar por seguir adelante o simplemente mantenerse de pie en el camino tan difícil que le tocaba recorrer. Pero era tan difícil.

Al final, solo recostó su cuerpo sobre el colchón y permaneció despierta hasta que sus ojos ardieron a causa del insomnio. Escuchó el ruido y los murmullos de sus tíos por la mañana en la que partían a su viaje, pero no tuvo la fuerza para salir de la cama. De nuevo, esa habitación era testigo de cómo el peso del mundo recaía en sus hombros.

Había mucho que pensar, mucho por hacer, y ella no quería nada de eso. Pasó toda la noche y mañana pensando que debería hacer, que era lo correcto para todos, y aún más importante: cómo hacerlo sin herir a nadie.  
Si cerraba los ojos, todo desaparecía, ella desaparecía, todo era un escenario en blanco. Nada existía. Ni siquiera ella. Y con el eco silencioso que la acunaba, al fin se quedo dormida. Tan solo basto un parpadeo para percibir la tranquilidad divina de un sueño.

Para cuando despertó, la habitación casi estaba en penumbras. Solo una tenue luz naranja entraba por la ventana, demostrando así, que el sol ya estaba próximo a ocultarse. Pero no fue solamente eso lo que la obligó a despertar, sino el eco del timbre.

Alguien llamaba en la puerta.

Con el corazón acelerado, trazo su camino hacia la entrada. Percibiendo la frialdad en sus pies descalzos. Esa persona tras la puerta podría ser cualquiera, y ese cualquiera podrían ser _ellos_.

Se colocó sobre la punta de sus pies y con uno de sus ojos, miró a través de la mirilla. Cuando verifico de quien se trataba, dejo salir el aliento que retuvo y abrió la puerta.

Era Juvia quien esperaba en el umbral. Honestamente, ver un rostro familiar la tranquilizo más de lo que esperó. Ella era la única persona en la que podía contar ciegamente, pero el secreto debía mantenerse, o al menos hasta que todo pudiera estar mejor. Debía tener fe en ello.

No hubo necesidad de palabras. El lazo que las unía siempre fue más fuerte que con una sola mirada era suficiente para saber lo que sucedía.

Lucy sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su mejor amiga. Tanto había sucedido que por momentos olvidaba todo aquello que la hacía feliz, incluso cuando nada parecía ir bien. Juvia hizo un gesto de dolor al observar a Lucy. Sus cabellos rubios estaban desaliñados, tenía marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos, cada vez lucía más pálida y delgada. A simple vista parecía que con un simple toque se rompería. Aún así, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Puedo preguntar? — cuestionó con preocupación a la rubia. Ella negó con la cabeza. Le era imposible dar una respuesta —. ¿Me contaras después? — esta vez asintió.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, solo abrazándose. La amistad era un tesoro tan valioso y nunca se sintió tan afortunada de tener a una amiga que podía comprenderla más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer.

— Gracias por estar aquí — le dijo.

— Lo estaré cada vez que me necesites — se separó y le sonrió levemente —, Lo prometimos, ¿no es así? Sé que eres fuerte y saldrás de esto.

Esta vez, no era tan fácil. Nunca lo era.

— ¿Podemos no hablar de esto hoy? — olvidar un momento sería bueno, o al menos para su salud. Estaba tan preocupada por otras cosas que su cuerpo ya comenzaba a debilitarse, demasiado rápido.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Lucy rió débilmente.

— ¿Luzco como si lo necesitara? — intento hacer una broma.

Eso, solo le demostró a Juvia lo mal que estaba. Su mente se estaba quebrando y no sabía cómo ayudar. Mucho menos cuando ella también lidiaba con sus propios problemas. La vida simplemente era muy difícil y tan injusta para algunos.

— Solo cocinemos algo, seguro será divertido — sugirió.

— Unos tragos me vendrían bien — dijo de camino a la cocina —, Me pareció ver una botella de vino por aquí.

— No creo que sea lo más adecuado, Lucy. No sé qué está pasando, pero no luces bien y…

— Una copa no va a matarme. Hay muchas otras cosas que si — encontró la botella en uno de los gabinetes y Juvia se la arrebató.

— Deja de decir ese tipo de bromas, no me gustan — en sus ojos, Lucy pudo notar el dolor. Con eso pudo saber lo mucho que lastimaba a los demás con sus secretos, con sus acciones, y pudo comprender a Michelle. Estaban preocupados por ella. Y solo por eso, por todos ellos, tenía que tomar una decisión pronto.

— Lo siento, solo cocinemos, ¿sí? Y así puedes hablarme sobre…

— Nada sobre mí, nada sobre ti. Los problemas no existen hoy, ¿de acuerdo? — dijo —. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Lucy sonrió al fin. Tan buenos recuerdos.

— Como en los viejos tiempos — repitió. Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo.

Las siguientes horas trascurrieron tan rápido. Las memorias amargas fueron remplazadas por las risas de dos chicas rebosantes de juventud, quienes aún podían mantener esa sonrisa, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo. Y fue divertido mientras duro. Cada una tenía que volver a la realidad que les correspondía, porque no se podía escapar de las situaciones complicadas de manera fácil. Nada nunca era fácil.

La noche cubrió los cielos y Juvia tenía que volver a casa. Algo que Lucy no quería que hiciera. Si la vigilaban sabrían que ella era su conocida y podrían hacerle daño. De cualquier forma, al aparecer allí, ya estaba en la mira. Tener ese conocimiento solo la arrinconó más hacia la decisión que rondaba por su mente desde la noche anterior. La decisión la tomaría con calma. Todavía tenía dos días más para pensar.

Ambas se despidieron y prometieron no guardar más secretos después de que todo se solucionara. Y nuevamente, el timbre sonó.

El cuerpo de Lucy se tensó y Juvia lo notó.

— ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? — la peliazul se apresuró hacia la puerta y Lucy la frenó.

— Yo iré.

Ella tenía razón. ¿Quién la visitaría a esta hora? Tal vez solo estaba alucinando o volviéndose más paranoica, pero joder, tenía una buena razón para estarlo.  
Nuevamente, miró por la mirilla y permitió la entrada en cuando supo quién era. Y él hizo su entrada tan rápido como la puerta se abrió.

— Lo que te dije que no hicieras, es lo primero que decides hacer cuando no estoy…— se detuvo al ver que la chica Heartfilia no estaba sola. Afortunadamente se percato antes de que abriera la boca de más.

La mirada de Lucy se posó en Rogue y después en Juvia. La situación no podía ser más incómoda, tomando en cuenta que su mejor amiga no debía saber nada de lo sucedido. Al menos no por ahora.  
Rogue asintió entendiendo por completo el entorno y la rubia se alejó solo un poco junto a Juvia para poder explicar al menos eso.

— Puedo quedarme. — mencionó al instante.

— Lo conozco, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

— Corrijo: Voy a quedarme.

— Prometí contarte todo después, ¿no es así? En verdad _necesito_ que vayas a casa. Confía en mí.

— Confió en ti, no en él.

Entendía el punto, ella tampoco la hubiera dejado sola si ocurriera lo mismo. No obstante, esto no estaba a su alcance. ¿Cómo proteger a su mejor amiga si no sabía cómo protegerse a sí misma?

— Por favor, Juvia, solo hazlo — rogaría todo lo que fuera posible —, por favor — vio la indecisión en sus ojos, pero supo que había ganado.

— Bien, pero voy a llamarte y responderás todas mis llamadas, ¿de acuerdo? Solo así podre estar más tranquila.

— Gracias — la acompañó hasta la entrada.

— No sé que está sucediendo y espero saberlo pronto. Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, Lucy — la abrazó y miró al chico antes de irse. Si algo sucedía, jamás olvidaría ese rostro —. Te quiero.

En ese último abrazo, Juvia percibió algo que no le agrado, como si fuera una verdadera despedida y eso le puso los nervios de punta. Fue ahí, en donde entendió la magnitud del problema. Le repitió que todo estaría bien y también sus últimas palabras de afecto. Volvería mañana después del trabajo. Lucy no iba a estar sola.

El final del encuentro, fue sellado por el golpe de la madera la cerrar la puerta.

— No comiences de nuevo, Rogue, se a donde quieres llegar — advirtió antes de que comenzara a hablar —. Lo hice porque no hay otra alternativa. Necesitamos ayuda, necesito ayuda y no tengo miedo de pedirla.

— La policía no es ayuda — reiteró —. Solo complica más las cosas.

— Por si no lo notaste, ¡las cosas ya son complicadas! — Exclamó — ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra todos ellos? No sé cómo usar un arma o como debo defenderme. Esto no es lo que sucede en la televisión. Ellos lastimaron a Natsu, mataron a mi padre y ahora vienen por _mí_.

— Si, y contarle todo esto a la policía solo lo empeoró. Los planes que iban lentos, ahora aceleraron su proceso.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? — cuestionó. Sus manos temblaban a este punto —, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Cómo…? — su voz se perdió en la última pregunta. No sabía que más pensar, no sabía nada. Permanecer en silencio parecía ser más fácil que decirlo todo.

— Hey, tranquila… — la siguió hacia la cocina. Podía notar el terror con solo mirarla. Él también estaba aterrado. Lo que hacía no solo era peligroso, era más que su sentencia de muerte. Si bien su posición dentro de la organización no era importante, sabía muy bien que lo matarían si se enteraban de lo que estaba haciendo. Justo como lo hicieron con Jude.

La vio caminar de un lado a otro mientras mordía sus uñas y después se detuvo tan pronto como comenzó.

— Si, tengo miedo — admitió. Sentía que el corazón le bombeaba cada vez más rápido —. Yo…

— Es difícil, yo comprendo esto más que tu. ¿Sabes cuantos años he esperado para poder escapar? — se pasó las manos por el rostro —. Tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero estamos tan cerca, lo sé. El tema con la policía, solucionaremos, aún nos queda tiempo…— la miró con seriedad — Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Y las palabras dichas fueron procesadas rápidamente. Eso es en lo que estuvo pensando todo este tiempo. No estaría huyendo, solo se llevaría el problema lejos para así tratar con él. En un lugar en donde no pudieran dañar a nadie más. Porque el verdadero peligro, era ella misma. Pero, ¿eso era lo correcto?

En el silencio perturbador, esta vez no fue el timbre, sino unos golpes en la puerta lo que desconcertó a ambos. ¿Se detendría alguna vez?

— Odio esa maldita puerta — dijo la rubia entre dientes. Su corazón y cada uno de sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar.

Hizo lo mismo que las dos veces anteriores: Se puso de puntillas, miró a través de la mirilla y, esta vez, no vio a nadie allí. Si había un momento para desmayarse, ese era el indicado. Su estomago estaba revuelto y la bilis subió hasta su garganta.

— Rogue — susurró su nombre para indicar que algo no andaba bien.

Él extrajo una pistola automática detrás de sus pantalones y la empuñó hacia la puerta. Esa era su primera vez viendo un arma, y sorprendentemente no le importó en lo absoluto, ni tampoco pensó porque llevaba una con él. Protegerse era más importante que los detalles.  
Tomó una respiración honda y giró del pomo para terminar de una vez con todo eso.

Al abrir, jamás en su vida se sintió más aliviada de ver un rostro muy familiar cruzar esa puerta.

— Supongo que no soy bienvenido — dijo Natsu con una sonrisa molesta en su rostro, alzando ambas manos —. Hace tiempo que no me amenazaban con un arma, dos años para ser precisos — su tono amargo alertó a Rogue de la indirecta.

No se sentiría cómodo con uno de ellos cerca. Aún si ayudaba a Lucy.

— Con un disparo podría cobrarme el golpe de aquella vez — incitó.

— Basta — paró la rubia —. Esto no es gracioso.

Solo así lograron entrar en razón. Cada uno de ellos estaba tenso. Lo peor era no saber cómo demonios tratar con todo eso. Rogue bajo el arma y la volvió a dejar en su lugar. Obviamente no era necesaria una pelea ridícula.

— Estaré en la cocina — avisó. La tensión entre ellos dos era más grande que todo lo demás.

Natsu no lo perdió de vista hasta ambos quedaron solos. Fue Lucy la primera en hablar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eso debería preguntarte yo acerca de él.

— Ya te lo he contado, esta ayudándome — soltó un suspiro. Sabía porque estaba allí y ella aun no sabía cómo responder —. No deberías estar aquí.

— Él tampoco.

— Sabes de qué estoy hablando, es peligroso— pensó otra manera de decir las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar, solo que no la encontró —. Vete, Natsu.

Le había dicho que no se alejara de él después de la charla que tanto necesitaban, pero ahora era ella quien lo alejaba. Como si fuera un maldito juguete. No sabía lo mucho que esto iba a doler. Y supo que se lo merecía porque él había hecho lo mismo. La diferencia aquí, era que él sabía lo que hacía, pero Lucy no tenía idea de que comenzaba a hacer lo mismo que él. La palabra idiota ni siquiera lo describía.

— Dime lo quieres que haga y lo haré. Estoy tratando de hacer esto bien. Me asusta más lo que puedo hacer por ti, estoy malditamente seguro de que haría cualquier cosa, pero no voy a alejarme.

— Yo no quiero… solo…— tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor como si tratara de encontrar que decir—. Tu, mi familia, mis amigos, mi _vida_, todo se está cayendo a pedazos — apretó los dientes—.Necesito respirar. Aunque solo un segundo, quiero respirar.

No tenía las palabras para responder. Un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás.

Respirar… Eso también le vendría bien.

— Esto no ha terminado. — le dijo antes de irse —. Lo nuestro no ha terminado.

Después de todo, ¿Seguía pensaba lo mismo? Nunca se había sentido tan confundida. Eventualmente tendrían que hablar de nuevo, y estaría lista cuando tuviera que pasar. Ninguno de ellos tenía la razón. Ella no era Natsu, y no iba a huir de él.

.

.

.

.

De vuelta en su auto, solo escucho el sonido de su respiración. Apenas pudo cerrar los ojos después de la llamada de Ángel. Odiaba admitirlo, pero si él se quedaba con Lucy después de eso, todo sería aún peor.  
Trataba de encontrar una salida, alguna manera de atacar con ayuda de la policía, porque Lucy tenía razón, ellos solos no podían hacerlo. Sin embargo, el plan era demasiado arriesgado, y riesgos que la involucraran no estaba dispuesto a tomarlos.

Golpeó el volante con fuerza y soltó una maldición. La frustración de no saber qué hacer lo estaba volviendo loco.

Dormir sería imposible, pero al menos trataría.

Dejó que los empleados se encargaran del auto y apresuró el paso para llegar a su apartamento. La música del ascensor solo logró enfurecerlo más. Las puertas se abrieron y lanzó su abrigo hacia un lugar que no pudo ver. No se molesto en encender las luces, conocía cada parte del lugar. Todo debía estar en correcto orden, y entonces ocurrió.

— Tiempo sin verte, Natsu Dragneel — una voz ronca resonó a su espalda. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral —. Pensé que ya no podrías ser más estúpido, pero creo que me equivoque —Esa era una voz que jamás olvidaría, una voz que todavía lo perseguía después de su peor pesadilla. Se giró para poder mirar, no debió hacerlo y aún así se giro. Ahí, en su sofá, estaba él —. Dime, ¿Qué se siente volver a cometer el mismo error de hace dos años?

* * *

.

.

.

**El capitulo 41 le soltó una gran bomba, y gracias a los que me dijeron de mi error en unos de los capítulos iniciales… Ya lo corregí xD**  
**Sigo trabajando en la edición para que puedan leer sin tantas faltas de ortografías. Sobre las actualizaciones, quiero decir que pueden ser un poco lentas, tengo proyectos de la universidad y espero comprendan.**

**Y por supuesto, ¡Bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores! Ha habido muchos últimamente. Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, los amo con toda mi vida «3**

**Nos leemos en la próxima. Bye, bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
